


Love Forgives All

by DevotedtoDean4964



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childbirth, F/M, Mentioned Physical Abuse, Potential miscarriage, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 228,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevotedtoDean4964/pseuds/DevotedtoDean4964
Summary: Continuation of Love is Patient. If you haven't read it, do so before reading this work.Set in Season 12.Diana Morgan continues her adventures with the Winchester brothers and the man that she loves...Dean.I do not own the rights to Supernatural or any of its characters or plotline. I followed the plot lines for most stories except where inserting my original characters. Still new to fanfic writing, so comments and opinions welcome, but don't go crazy!
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Dean stood there staring at the woman. She had long, blond hair and was wearing a white nightgown. He recognized her, but it couldn’t be her. 

“Mom?” He slowly approaches her. She doesn’t answer him but stands there confused and wary of him. “Are you really..real?” 

He reaches out to touch her. Immediately she grabs his arm, twisting it and throwing him to the ground. Dean grunts in pain and from the shock of her assault. She steps forward placing her barefoot on his throat and still holding his arm.

“Where am I? Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Dean. Winchester. I’m your son,” he croaks out trying to talk and breathe at the same time.

“No. My Dean is 4 years old.”

“I was when you died,” he said slowly. She released his arm and stepped back, as the memories suddenly flooded back to her. Dean gets up and then looks at his mother with concern.

“Mom? Listen to me. Your name is Mary Sandra Campbell. You were born on December 5th, 1954 to Samuel and Deanna Campbell. Your father, he bounced around a lot for work, and you bounced right along with him, and you ended up in Lawrence, Kansas.”

“How do you know all that?” she asked.

“Dad told me. March 23rd, 1972, you walked out of a movie theater. Slaughterhouse-Five. You loved it, and you bumped into a big Marine. You knocked him flat on his ass. You were embarrassed, and he laughed it off. Said you could make it up to him with a cup of coffee. So you went to, uh, Mulroney’s and you talked, and he was cute, and he knew the words to every Zeppelin song. So when he asked you for your number, you gave it to him, even though you knew your dad would be pissed. That was the night that you met.”

“John Winchester,” she said slowly remembering.

“August 19th, 1975, you were married in Reno, your idea. A few years later, I came along, then Sammy.”

“And then I burned,” Mary said. She paused still taking it all in. “How long have I been gone?”

“Thirty-three years,” Dean said. He approaches her slowly again and gives a little smile. “Hi, Mom.” She moves to him slowly and hugs him tenderly. They move to sit on a park bench and continue to talk.

“How did he die?” she asks.

“He gave himself up for me,” Deans says with emotion. 

“That sounds like John,” she says, wiping tears from her eyes. “And he was a hunter?”

Dean nods slowly.

“And he raised you and Sam to…”

“Yeah, he did.”

“And you said we’ve met before when you traveled through time?”

“Twice, but your memory got wiped.”

“And I saw you when I was a ghost. Which I don’t remember either. And God’s sister brought me back to life?” 

“Pretty much. It’s a lot. And I’ll explain everything. I will. But right now, let’s get out of here. Let’s get you home. Come on Mom,” Dean says as he reaches out and helps her up. He puts his arm around her back and supports her as they leave the park.

\-------------------

Diana’s POV

It had been two days since Dean had left. I spent most of it crying or drinking unable to believe that he was sacrificing himself and nobody would even know. It had become a cycle of blackout drinking, getting sick, and crying until I decided to drink again. I had just woken up from another night of drinking and crying and decided to go to the bathroom and shower. I shrugged out of my clothes, kicked them to the side, and got under the steamy spray of the shower letting all the stress of the last few days wash off of me. After washing my hair and body, I turned off the water, grabbed a towel, and dried myself off letting my hair air dry before heading back to my room, and pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. I moved to the couch turning on the TV to see a special report on the news.

Breaking news from NASA: Research Scientists are still baffled at the events from the past few days since the sun started dimming early afternoon on Wednesday. Now suddenly all readings are back to normal. The President has decided not to comment on the matter until NASA gives a full report. We now return you back to your local programming. 

I turned off the TV, putting my hands over my face, shaking my head. He did it ...he’s gone. Before the tears and grief consume me, I think of Sam. He’s all alone now. I need to make sure he’s alright. I decided to go to the bunker and see him, at the very least we could grieve together. I decided to put my hair up in a ponytail and change into a pair of high waisted jeans and a red top. I grabbed my keys locking my apartment and hopped into my Toyota Corolla. I thought about calling Sam to let him know I was coming but doubted that he would even answer. It had taken a while with traffic but by late evening I had finally arrived. I tried the door and found it unlocked. I went in and looked out from the mezzanine, not seeing anyone down in the war room. I headed down the stairs and towards the library but there wasn’t anyone there either. Sam’s laptop was sitting on one of the tables. 

“SAM,” I called out. There was no answer. I decided to check the other rooms. The kitchen was empty but not without clues. There were dirty dishes in the sink and take out trays with food half-eaten left sitting on the counter, as if there had been an emergency and everyone left suddenly. I moved out into the hallway coming to Sam’s room. The door was closed so I knocked several times. 

“Sam. Are you here?” I opened the door slowly but the room was empty. Everything was in order as I expected. I moved further down the hallway until I was standing in front of Dean’s room. I placed my hand on the knob but couldn’t bear to go in. I moved toward the bathroom and did a quick check but again no one was around. On the way back, I peeked into my old bedroom. It was bare and I felt my heartache at my last memory in this room; fighting with Dean. I knew now that it was his way of protecting me, making me angry at him. So angry that I would leave and never want anything to do with him again. His plan worked initially but I could never forget the man that I loved. I walked slowly back to Dean’s door and turned the knob and swung the door open. Thoughts of him lying there on the bed asleep came back to haunt me, along with our first night together. I walked slowly to the bed and sat down. I laid down and cradled his pillow to my chest. It smelled like him…. a mix of the ocean mist soap and shampoo he used and a hint of whiskey. A single tear stung my eye and I squeezed my eyes shut to avoid the release. I set back up and looked around the room. His collection of guns and knives still hung on the wall above his bed. I smiled recalling that I didn’t know how I felt about making love in an arsenal. He just smirked and replied that I was in the safest place I could be, “in his arms”. My eyes also fixed on the picture of him and his mom which sat by his bedside ‘at least he’s with her now.’ I then heard the familiar bang of the metal bunker door and thought Sam must be back. I left the room and began to head back towards the library but hear voices; a male and a female. I freeze in fear thinking Sam has brought a woman back here for some consoling to help him work through his grief. How would it look to walk in and find another woman waiting for him?

\-----------------  
Dean and Mary make their way into the bunker and start down the staircase.

“You live here?” Mary says with surprise looking around at the war room and into the huge library.

“Yeah, when we’re not on the road. It’s an old Men of Letters bunker,” Dean said proudly.

“Men of Letters? They’re a myth, an old hunter’s story.”

“Not so much. New duds look good,” Dean says referring to his mom’s new clothes. She was now dressed in jeans, a flannel shirt, and a warm jacket.

“Well, thanks. It’s better than walking around in that nightgown.”

They walk into the library and Dean places his mom’s new clothes on the table beside Sam’s laptop. “Sam? Sammy,” Dean yells out for his brother. He turns back to face his mom and then sees her look of shock and concern.

“What’s wrong Mom?” Mary is looking toward the back of the library at the woman who appeared as if out of nowhere.

“Who the hell are you?” she says. 

Dean turns and is shocked to see Diana standing there staring at him. It’s as if she’s seen a ghost, and then he realizes that is exactly what she’s thinking. Dean moves towards her and Diana is moving toward him as well. They meet and embrace each other clinging to each other desperately. Diana leans her head back and looks up into Dean’s eyes. Those gorgeous green eyes and then she touches his cheek.

“Dean, you’re alive. But how?” she cries out as tears are again falling from her eyes.

“I’ll explain everything later,” he says hurriedly as his lips crash down onto hers. Diana gasps and responds back to his kiss by touching the back of his neck and wrapping her other hand around his waist. Diana feels the heat of his breath and his tongue searching inside and sliding back and forth against hers. She feels his strong hand on her hip and his other hand has moved to intertwine into her hair. They kiss with passion and emotion until they hear someone clearing their throat loudly. Dean has forgotten about Mary and now breaks the kiss suddenly realizing his mother is watching. His cheeks blush a little as he moves beside Diana moving his arm around her and drawing her into a half hug.

“This is Diana. My, uh, girlfriend,” he says grinning back at his mom. “Diana, meet Mary Winchester. My mom.”

Diana looks at Dean in even more shock now. She then looks back at Mary with wide eyes.

Mary walks slowly toward them now and extends her hand to Diana. Diana smiles shyly and takes her hand and shakes it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Winchester.”

“Please, call me Mary.”

Diana stares at Mary and then turns to look at Dean, not knowing what to say.

“It’s OK. I know this is far from normal. I’m still trying to adjust to it myself,” Mary says to Diana.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare.”

“Hey, let’s come sit down. How about a drink?” Dean speaks up. He doesn’t wait for a response but guides Diana to one of the chairs around the table. He then looks back at his mom as she walks over and takes a seat across from Diana. Dean crosses to the wet bar and pours 3 glasses of whiskey for everyone. He brings them back and sits them down in front of each of you. He brings his glass to his lips and downs it in one quick motion. He returns to the bar and pours himself another one. He then comes to the table and sits beside Diana. He takes her hand and kisses the back of it. Mary can’t help watching her son and his girlfriend. She can’t help but think about John and how much she thinks Dean looks like his father. 

“So how did you guys meet?” Mary asks. Dean looks at Diana and then she grins back at him.

“She’s your mother. Tell her.”

“Actually Diana met Sam first, on a date,” he says mischievously. Diana hits his arm.

“That’s only partially true. I did meet Sam first but it wasn’t a date. Sam wanted someone to help catalog all of the files and artifacts that are here in the bunker, so he met with my father. He’s a professor at a local college. He couldn’t help but he suggested that I could help. I met with Sam and he told me that he had some artifacts and documents that his grandfather had left to him after his death. He wanted me to look them over for authenticity.”

“Why would you be able to do that if your father couldn’t?”

“Oh, I’m a doctoral student there in the Religious studies department. In fact, I’m defending my thesis in a couple of days.”

“Honey! That’s great! I’m so proud of you.” Dean says giving you a quick kiss on your forehead. 

“Well, I haven’t successfully done it yet.”

“You will.”

“Anyway, Sam is quite the charmer so I agreed to come and look at the stuff the next day. But…” Diana hesitated not sure if she should continue.

“But Sam and I knew that if she saw the stuff we’d have to explain that we were hunters and she would probably call the cops. So we decided to just kidnap her instead.” Dean said waiting for his mom’s response. Mary raised her eyebrows and looked at Dean and then to Diana.

“I’m guessing that you eventually forgave them, at least Dean for sure,”

“It took some time but it’s been a bumpy and eventful several months,” Diana said. “I actually haven’t been here at the bunker in three months.”

“Three months. Why not?”

“We had a fight, my fault. I told her that I didn’t love her and never would and so she left. But I went to her place earlier this week and told her the truth. Also told her that I was going to die at the hands of Amara. I didn’t want her to go on hating me without knowing how much I really do love her.” Dean was now looking into Diana’s eyes. He leaned in for a quick kiss again.

“And what happened? How are you still here?”

“I just asked Amara if she wanted to destroy everything. Wanted her brother to die? She really didn’t. She was just hurt and angry. She missed her brother. Chuck showed up and then they talked.”

“Who’s Chuck?” Diana asked, confused.

“God. He likes to be called Chuck. Anyway, he took the bomb out of my chest and”

“WHAT?” Mary said shocked.

“Oh, yeah. In order to kill Amara, a witch put a bomb inside of me. I was supposed to get close enough to her and then….boom. But fortunately, she just wanted to be with Chuck, so he removed it before they disappeared.”

“Dean, are you okay now? How do you feel?” Diana said, concerned touching his chest.

“I’m fine, really. After they left, I walked through the park and that’s when I heard mom calling for help. Amara told me that I had given her what she needed most, and she wanted to do the same for me.”

“Wow. So you need me, Dean? After all these years?” Mary asked.

“Well, yeah. Of course, I do. You’re my mom.” Dean reached across the table and took his mom’s hand. He saw a tear fall from her eye. “Mom, don’t cry.” Dean got up and came around the table. Mary shifted her chair to face him. She started to get up but he put his hand on her knee and then lowered himself into a squatting position in front of her. She reached out and touched his face lovingly. Dean leaned into her touch; his mother’s touch. He hadn’t felt that for thirty-three years.

“This feels familiar. You were about this height when I…” she choked on the words and more tears fell. Dean reached up and pulled her into a hug. Diana couldn’t see Dean’s face but saw his shoulders hunching and knew he too was lost in the emotion. She felt her eyes growing misty now. She knew how much Dean had missed his mom. They had talked about how they both had grown up without a mother; without that nurturing element and soft compassionate hugs. Dean was now getting to feel that again and it made her happy. Dean pulled back and looked up at his mom.

“Look, Mom, I’m thrilled that you’re back. I mean, I’m so damn happy I can’t even stand it.”

Mary smiled and wiped away her tears. “I just...It’s just gonna take me a while...to catch up, you know.”

“Yeah, sure. You know, take all the time you need. Alright? “ Dean said. Mary sighed and then looked around the room.

“But..” Mary said hesitantly.

“But what?” Dean said softly.

“When Sam comes back? How am I going to face him?”

“What do you mean?”

“That yellow-eyed thing would never have come for him that night if I….I started all of this.”

“You know when you died, it changed Dad. I mean, he was hellbent on finding out what happened. The hunter life, it just took him over. I guess I was the same. But Sammy. Sammy was different. He wanted out. You know, he went to school. He went to Stanford.”

“Sam had a chance to get out? And he came back?”

“When Dad disappeared, Sam and I looked around and something became very clear. The only thing we had in this world was each other.”

“I’m so glad that you both are still together and had each other to depend on when life got rough,” Mary said.

“You have no idea, but I couldn’t do this without my brother.”

Mary is still emotional but has stopped crying now. She smiles at Dean and lays her hand on his shoulder.

“Mom?” Dean says with a smile.

“Yes?”

“Can you help me up? My knees have locked.” 

Mary and Diana laugh as Dean reaches up to grip the edge of the table. Mary puts her hands under Dean’s arms and helps him up, still laughing at him.

“Ow. I’m getting old,” he says as he gets to his feet. He flexes and shakes out each leg then. 

“Great. How do you think that makes me feel?” Mary says, giving him a look.

“You look wonderful. It’s hard to believe you’ve got two grown sons,” Diana adds coming to stand beside Dean, placing an arm around him.

“Well thank you. But I’ve had a very eventful day and I’m beat,” Mary says.

“I’ll show you to a room,” Dean says. He gets Mary’s clothes and then turns to Diana. “Hey, let me get mom settled in and then I’ll meet you in my room.” He winks at Diana and then turns back and sees his mom looking at him and then at Diana. “Uh, or you could take your old room back.”

Mary just shrugs her shoulders. “You’re both over 21, and very much in love. I’m happy for you both.”

“Thanks, Mom. OK, the room right beside Sam’s then,” Dean says chuckling. He leads the way towards the rooms.

“Honey, I’m going to raid the fridge. Want something? How about you, Mary?” Diana said following behind.

“No thank you. I’m just going to bed. Good night.”

“Night.”

“I’m starving babe. Whatever you find is fine by me,” he says and then they move down the hall together. 

Diana enters the kitchen and checks the fridge. She decides that something simple and quick will be best. She gets a frying pan and spatula setting it on the oven. She then gets several slices of bread, cheese, and butter. She finishes one sandwich and puts it on a plate and then places the other one in the pan. Dean then comes into the kitchen.

“Um smells good,” he says as he stands on the other side of the counter.

“Your sandwich is ready. Want a beer?” Diana asks, already turning to get a cold one for him.

“Yes, please.” She hands the beer to him and he takes it and the plate and sits at the table. He takes a bite and then smiles at Diana as he chews. “How do you make a grilled cheese sandwich taste so good?”

“It’s made with love,” she says, grinning at him. She puts her sandwich on a plate and gets herself a beer and brings it to the table, sitting beside him. She leans over and kisses Dean unexpectedly. 

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too. I came just to check on Sam and I actually thought it was him and a lady friend when it was you and your mom.” Diana took a bite of her sandwich following it with a swig from her beer.

“Speaking of Sam,” Dean says as he reaches into his pocket for his phone. Diana reaches out and takes his phone away.

“You can’t call him. He thinks you’re dead.”

“Well, then you call him. Should we be worried that he’s not here?”

At that moment, they both hear the Impala rumble into the garage and then a loud voice singing. 

“Speak of the Devil,” Dean says and then chuckles at the thought.

“You’ve got a weird sense of humor Winchester,” Diana says shaking her head. Diana gets up and opens the door leading to the garage. She sees Castiel holding up a very drunk Sam.

“Sam. Are you okay?” she says.

“Hey, Diana! Oh man, I’ve missed you so much. C’mere homegirl!” Sam reaches out and practically falls on you as he’s trying to hug you. Cas helps lift him back up off of you.

“I’ve missed you too Sam, but I need to tell you something before you go inside.”

“He’s wasted. I doubt he would even hear or understand what you want to say. He’s been singing the whole way here in the car.”

Diana steps back now to give them some room and she puts a little distance between herself and Castiel. Cas notices and then realizes that he hasn’t seen her since that day in the library when Lucifer tried to kill them.

“Diana, I’m sorry. I never meant to put you in harm’s way.”

“Diana? Diana, where’d you go? Come here,” Sam says looking back and swaying. Diana moves up under Sam’s arm and tries to help steady him.

“Right here, Sam. Let’s get him inside but you both need to know that..” Diana says but stops abruptly.

“What the hell is going on out here?” Dean says standing in the open doorway.

Castiel stares at Dean in shock. Sam has his head hung down but raises his head at the sound of his brother’s voice.

“Dean. You’re alive?” Cas says.

“Still here. Hey Sammy,” Dean says, moving to take Diana’s place and helping get Sam inside. He puts his arm around his brother and helps lift him up. Sam tucks his head into Dean’s shoulder and he cries out Dean’s name.

“Dean. I missed you. I thought you died. Did you die? Are you back again?” Sam says in a rush.

“Okay big guy. Take it easy. Let’s get you inside and sobered up.”

Cas and Dean help Sam inside and sit him at the table. Diana goes to the coffee pot and starts to make a fresh pot. She gets bottled water from the fridge and carries it to Dean.

“Try to get him to drink some water first,” she says. “He’s going to be so sick tomorrow, poor guy.”

“Payback is a bitch,” Dean says grinning up at you. Diana playfully hits his arm.

“Be nice. He thought you were dead.”

“Sammy. Here, drink some water,” Dean says as he takes Sam’s chin, opening his mouth and pouring a little bit of water into his mouth. Sam coughs and spits some of the water out. Dean repeats and this time he drinks some water and then leans his head backward sighing heavily.  
“Sam. Look at me. You hear me,” he says as he lifts Sam’s head by tilting his neck forward. Sam’s eyes are glazed over and half shut. 

“Dean? No, not gonna leave you. Can’t lose you again,” he said crying.

“I’m right here man. I’m not going anywhere. Cas he’s about to pass out. Let’s get him to his room,” Dean says, rising up and lifting Sam again. Cas comes around on the other side of Sam to help. They take Sam and exit the kitchen. They deposit him on his bed. Sam has passed out and Dean takes his boots off of him and then covers him with a blanket. They return to the kitchen, where Diana has poured herself and Dean some coffee. 

“Dean, what happened?” Cas asked as they sat down at the table.

“I just asked Amara what she wanted. Did she really want her brother dead? She didn’t but she was angry and hurt and just wanted to make him pay. Then she poofed Chuck to the park. They talked and made up, sort of, and then Chuck took care of the bomb inside of me. And then they disappeared.”

“I’m glad you’re alright. So you walked all the way back to the bunker?”

“Not quite. I heard a woman calling for help and when I saw her, it was my mom.”

“Your mother? How is that possible?” Cas asks.

“Amara brought her back from the dead. Plucked her from Heaven. She’s asleep in the room right next to Sam.”

“How is she handling that?”

“Not good at first, but we’ve talked some, but she’s going to need some time to adjust. She’s been gone thirty-three years. I was a kid and Sam was a baby.”

“I’m here to help if needed with Mary and Sam. I’ll watch over them both tonight.”

“Thanks, Cas! Are you ready for bed?” he says turning to Diana. 

“Yes, I’m really tired,” she says, taking Dean’s hand and getting up.

Cas gives Dean a brotherly hug and pats his back and then reaches out to Diana, but she flinches and retreats behind Dean.

“I’m sorry, Cas. I know it’s really you now but it’s gonna take me a little time. Okay?”

“I understand.” He steps back and watches as Dean and Diana make their way down the hallway toward Dean’s room.

Dean closes his bedroom door and then turns to look at Diana. He pulls her close and wraps his arms around her. Diana wraps her arms around Dean’s waist and drinks in his scent. She slowly looks up at him and he lowers his head until their lips meet. It’s a soft, sweet kiss filled with tenderness and love. They part slightly still looking into each other’s eyes.

“I love you so much,” she says.

“Love you more,” he says. “Are we good? I mean, do we need to talk about us?”

“Not tonight. Let’s just go to bed,” Diana says as she starts slipping her jeans off. Dean begins to undress as well until he’s down to only his boxers. Diana has removed her shirt and her bra but still has on her panties. “Can I borrow one of your t-shirts?”

“Do you have to? I thought we could...play,” Dean said taking Diana back into his arms and grabbing her ass.

“Uhm, if you let me get a good night’s sleep, I’ll be much more alert and attentive tomorrow. I promise.”

“Okay, I guess you’re right. I just can’t help myself when I’m near you.”

Dean gets one of his t-shirts from the dresser and tosses it to Diana and she quickly puts it on. She then gets into bed as Dean gets in on the other side. 

“We can snuggle though,” Diana says, moving to Dean’s side and molding herself to him. He wraps one arm around her and leans in kissing her tenderly. Their lips part and she lays her head on his chest. “I’ve missed this.”

“Me too. You know, it’s true that you don’t appreciate what you’ve got until it’s gone. Sorry that it took almost dying to make me come to my senses. I don’t want to lose you again. And I don’t want to rush you, but would you want to move back into the bunker? We could start slow if you want to be in your room again.” 

Dean waits for a reply but when one doesn’t come he looks down and sees that Diana has fallen asleep. He smiles and kisses her forehead and then closes his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Warning: Sexual Content 

Diana opened her eyes and saw Dean’s face. She smiled and watched his eyelids and the little movements letting her know he was dreaming. She hoped they were good dreams and not some nightmare. God knows his waking life was filled with real horror and things that would give him nightmares for the rest of his life. She reached out and traced along his jawline with her finger. She then placed a light kiss on his cheek. She then kissed the nape of his neck and down to the center of his chest. Dean stirred and opened his eyes seeing Diana’s face grinning at him.

“Morning handsome,” she said smiling.

“I’m liking your wake up call. But it’s not lasting. I’m dozing off again,” he said playfully, rolling back and closing his eyes. Diana takes the challenge and licks one of his nipples and places her hand on his hip. She then kisses his stomach and then trails downward. She flings the covers back and sees that Dean is already erect beneath his boxers.

“Well at least one of us is ready,” she said as she takes hold of the waistband of his boxers and starts rolling them down. Dean arches his hips upward allowing her to remove his underwear. He leans up, propping himself on his elbow and reaches for Diana pulling her on top of him. His lips press onto hers and they part and accept his tongue. She feels the urgency and need and gives into it and her own tongue seeks out more from him. Dean’s hands are now maneuvering the shirt up and off of her and he flings it aside to the floor. His right hand cups one of her breasts as he lowers his mouth onto the other one. His tongue circles the nipple, flicking it making it harden, while his other hand is tweaking the bud of the other breast. Diana moans enjoying the sensations that Dean’s hands are causing, sending electrical currents straight to her center. He releases her breast from his mouth with a pop. 

“You are so beautiful. Sexy and hot as hell,” he said staring into her eyes.

“You’re not bad yourself, loverboy.”

“Gotta taste you, baby,” he says tugging at your panties. You lift up a little and Dean slides them down and you raise your legs and kick them free. When your legs parted, Dean’s hand caressed the inside of your thigh and he quickly flipped you onto your back. He slid down and kissed your mound, sending butterfly vibrations through your stomach. He opened your folds and eased a finger inside finding you slick and wet. He licked at your clit and then added another finger to your pussy and then started moving his fingers back and forth. 

“Oh, Dean. Yes, feels so good,” she says as her fingers have slipped through his hair encouraging him on. Diana opens her legs wider to receive more of Dean’s digits. He obliges and increases the pace, making Diana moan more. After a few minutes, he removes his hand and then sticks his tongue into her: lapping, sucking, and flicking his tongue all over. Diana’s hips buck against his face and she feels her muscles clenching.

“I can’t.. stop it. Gonna cum,” she exclaims, which only spurs Dean on more. His tongue stiffens and pokes inside her as she goes over the edge. He glances up and sees that Diana’s eyes are closed with a look of a mixture of pain and pleasure on her face. She is breathing heavy trying to catch her breath and then opens her eyes when Dean shifts his weight on the bed. He positions himself between her legs with the tip of his cock at her entrance.

“Ready?” he asks. She nods and he pushes into her. He gives her a moment to adjust. He pulls her legs further up and she wraps them around his waist. He begins with a steady rhythm but his need for more friction makes him increase his pace.

“So wet and tight. I want you, all of you.”

“I’m yours,” she says as she rakes her nails across his back. This causes him to thrust harder and faster and he lowers his head to claim her lips. His tongue licks her bottom lip and he gives it a nip with his teeth. Diana gives back and sucks in his upper lip. Dean pulls his head back but Diana grasps the back of his head and then she nibbles his ear lobe. Dean’s eyes go wide and he feels the eruption of his semen shooting inside Diana. She arches further into Dean as her second orgasm releases. Their bodies spasming together as Dean collapses onto her and he buries his head against her neck. Their breathing slowly comes back to normal and Dean rolls to the side.

“Whew. That was amazing,” Dean said looking at Diana.

“So, did I make it up to you for postponing last night?”

“You bet you did.” 

Diana smiles and Dean reaches around and draws her closer against him. She nestles her head on his shoulder and places her hand on his chest. She is silent thinking back to their last lovemaking session at her apartment. It was filled with longing and pain knowing that it would be the last time. But now, her heart was filled with so much love and happiness. It actually was a miracle that Dean had survived and come back into her life. She didn’t want it to end. She wished that she could wake up in his arms every morning for the rest of her life. 

“I want to ask you something. Actually, I asked you last night, but you were already asleep,” Dean said slowly.

“Sorry again. It was a very, long, emotional day.”

“I know. For me too. My mom is back.”

“How are you feeling about that?” she asks looking up at him.

“I don’t know. I mean, I’ve always wished that I would have had more time with her, but while I was a kid. Now, as an adult. It’s like getting to know a complete stranger, but she’s my mom.”

“And this has got to be hard on her too. Just take it slow. One day at a time.”

“I will. Wait til Sammy hears. I wonder if he’s awake yet.”

“He’s gonna feel rough. Don’t be mean to him,” she said poking his chest.

“Ow. Have you forgotten when it was me with the hangover? And Sam was laughing at me while I was puking my guts out.”

“No, I didn’t forget. Just don’t be a typical mean big brother. And you need to try to talk to him before he runs into his dead mother in the kitchen or the library.”

“You’re right. You are one smart lady. Which reminds me, when is your defense with the panel?”

“Tomorrow at 10 am. I’m so ready to just get it over with.”

“You’ll be great. And then we’ll celebrate.”

“That’ll be a little premature since I will have to wait a few more weeks before I find out if I succeeded or not.”

“Doesn’t matter. We’ll celebrate twice. Good meal, some alcohol, and more sex.”

“Dean, you’re a mess. Uhh, okay time to get up,” Diana says pushing herself up but Dean pulls her back down.

“Wait, what’s the rush?” He plants a kiss to her lips.

“I just need a shower and to make breakfast. You need to talk to Sam.”

“I know but I just enjoy laying here with you. Nothing else in the world matters.”

“Me too. Oh, so what were you asking me last night while I was unconscious?”

“Oh, uh, well I was wondering if you wanted to move back into the bunker. That is if you still want to....” Dean looked suddenly unsure of himself.

“I would love to. I’ve missed being here with you and Sam. And now your mom is here. But maybe that’s why I shouldn’t.”

“What do you mean? Why not?”

“Because you and Sam need time to talk to her and get acquainted. Family stuff. I would be in the way.”

“No, you wouldn’t. Actually mom might enjoy having another woman around to talk to.”

“Well, let’s ask her first before we decide. Besides, I am staying at my place tonight.”

Dean sits up and grins and raises an eyebrow at you. You get his meaning and add, “Alone.”

“What? Why?” he pouts.

“Because I need another good night’s sleep and no distractions, which means you.” Diana gives Dean a quick kiss and then bounces up off the bed picking up her underwear and the t-shirt. She puts them on and then turns to head towards the bathroom. “Shoot. I don’t have my robe here. Do you think I’ll be OK to slip out like this?”

“Sure. You can borrow my gray robe if you want.”

“Thanks. Back in a few.” 

\---------------------

Dean walked into the kitchen to see Castiel still standing in the same spot he was last night.

“Morning Cas. Have you been standing here all night?”

“Yes.”

“Dude. So did you check in on Sam?” Dean goes to the coffee pot and pours himself a cup. When he tastes it he makes a face and realizes it is the same pot that Diana made last night. He takes the pot to the sink and pours it out. 

“I’ve popped into his room several times but he’s still sleeping.”

“Cool. Please tell me you didn’t pop in on my mom,” he said turning to look back at Cas.

“No, but I sense that she is still asleep as well.”

Dean rinses out the coffee pot and then re-fills it with water to make a fresh pot. He puts more coffee and a filter in the holder and pops it in place and switches it on. Next, he starts to prepare breakfast. He takes out a frying pan and a spatula then gets the bacon, eggs, and butter from the fridge.

“So Cas, any idea on the whereabouts of Lucifer?”

“No. Heaven is sending out some angel scouts to some of the previous locations that he visited last time but so far nothing. I’ll let you know if I hear anything,” Cas says.

“Thanks, man.”

“So you and Diana are back together? How did that happen?” Cas asks.

“She was here in the bunker when mom and I got back. I was totally surprised to see her. She came looking for Sam because she thought I was gone and wanted to grieve with him. 

“She really loves you and I take it you feel the same way.”

Dean looks up at Cas and says, “I do. I’m not going to mess it up this time either. I want her back in my life.”

“Have you told her yet?”

“We’ve talked some but I hope to talk to her later today. I really need to talk to Sam and tell him about mom. Were you with Sam the whole time?”

“Yes.”

“Why did you let him get so wasted?”

“He was so sad. He just wanted to make the pain go away. I could sober him up instantly but it still has some bad side effects.”

“Like what?” Dean said curiously and willing to give it a go.

“Vomiting, diarrhea, and headaches, just to name a few. Oh, and he could lose some of his memories.”

“So the same effects that he’s already going to have. I say, let’s do it.”

Diana walks into the room and says, “Do what?”

“Cas can instantly sober Sam up so that I can tell him about mom. It just has some bad side effects.”

Diana walks to get herself a cup of coffee and then turns to look at Dean.

“Like what?”

“Pretty much the same as what he’ll face from a hangover, except he could lose some of his memories,” Dean says.

“No way. Let’s do Bobby’s hangover cure instead. And you’ve already made breakfast. Go get Sam up.”

“Look at you being all bossy and taking charge. I like it, but let’s eat first.” Dean leans over and gives you a peck on the cheek.

“Sounds like a compromise to me.” She makes herself a plate and takes it to the table.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to check on something. Just call if you need me,” Cas says and with a whoosh, he’s gone.

“That was odd. Cas usually likes talking with you,” Dean says bringing his plate and coffee to the table and sitting beside Diana.

“He’s being considerate by giving me some space. The last time I saw him, he was Lucifer and tried to kill me. It just freaked me out last night when I saw him.”

“He’ll make it right. Hey if you’re going to hang around here, you need to get used to strange things happening,” Dean said before taking a bite of his eggs.

Diana cuts her eyes at him. “Are you really serious about me moving back in here?”

“Of course. If you want to.”

“So are we together again? I mean we just had sex, but are we in a relationship?”

“Yes, we are.” Dean takes Diana’s hand and looks into her eyes. “I thought about you for months and that’s why I had to come to see you before I met with Amara. And if you hadn’t been here last night, I would have definitely come to see you today. I mean it, Diana. I want what we had before if you’ll take me back.”

“I do love you and I want to make it work. I just don’t know if right now is the best time with your mom here.”

“I don’t understand why you feel this way,”

“I just want to give you and Sam some space and time to get reacquainted with your mom.”

“And we can do that with you here. You could excuse yourself or if you’re here and working on the inventory again, you’ll be busy. “

“I know but I’d feel better if we talk it over with her and Sam first. OK?”

“OK. We will.”

Dean and Diana eat their breakfast and then clean up the kitchen together. Mary comes in then and greets them.

“Morning mom. How’d you sleep?”

“Good. I had weird dreams though. Probably because you don’t sleep in heaven, so you don’t dream.”

“Are you hungry? We have bacon and eggs and some toast, or I can make you whatever you want, “ Dean says.

“Bacon sounds great,” she says taking a piece and munching on it. “So what are you two doing today?”

“Hadn’t really talked about it. What do you think?” Dean turns to Diana.

“Well, we could go on a supply run. Get groceries or anything else that Mary might need,” Diana says.

“Yep, that sounds like a plan. First, we should try to get Sam up.” 

“Sam is here?” Mary says surprised.

“Yeah, Castiel brought him in right after you went to bed. He was drunk and then passed out, so he doesn’t know you’re here. We were going to wake him up and treat his hangover.”

“What can I do to help?”

“Maybe just hang out here or in the library, until I talk to him.”

“Mary, do you know any good hangover remedies?” Diana asks and pinches Dean’s arm before he says anything.

“Oh sure. I can make one for him right now.” Mary moves to look in the cabinets and the fridge collecting what she needs.

“Great. We’ll go see if we can get him up.” Diana says then drags Dean out of the room heading towards Sam’s room. As soon as they round the corner and near Sam’s room, Dean stops you.

“What was that? You know how to make Bobby’s hangover cure recipe.”

“I know and I’m pretty sure Mary knows one too. Don’t you think it will do her good to do something to make her son feel better?”

“Yeah, it will. God, you are something special. Thank you for everything.”

“You’re welcome. Now let’s help Sam.” 

They enter Sam’s room and see that he’s still passed out. Dean grabs the bottled water on the bedside table, opens it, and splashes it onto Sam’s face. He stirs and sits up suddenly.

“What the hell, Dean? Dean. I had a dream that you were alive and I woke up and you’re here.”

“You saw me when you came in last night, do you remember?”

“A little bit. I remember Diana. I thought that was a dream too. Glad it’s not a dream. Owww, my head is pounding,” he said grabbing it in both hands.

“Killer hangover Sammy. Come on drink some of this water,” Dean says offering what is left in the bottle to him. Sam takes it and drinks a little. “Now let’s get you up and in the shower.”

“I’ll go back to the kitchen and get the drink and meet you back in here,” Diana says.

“OK. Come on big guy,” says Dean, lifting Sam up and helping him to the bathroom. After 10 minutes, Sam and Dean come back into the room. Sam is wearing sweatpants but no shirt. His hair and upper body are still wet from the shower, but he looks more awake. He sits on his bed.

“Sam, this will make you feel better. Drink it,” Diana says, handing it to him. He takes the glass and looks up at her.

“Bobby’s hangover cure?”

“Actually no. It’s something new but should work the same.”

“OK. Here goes.” Sam turns the glass up and drinks the red liquid down. He’s cautiously waiting for nausea to start but it doesn’t come. He drinks a little more of the water and seems to feel better. 

“How do you feel?” Diana asks.

“OK. This recipe works better than Bobby’s.”

“So do you think you’re ready to have a little talk with me?” Dean asks.

“Sure. I want to hear how you killed Amara and got away without a scratch on you.”

“Well, I asked Amara if she really wanted to kill her brother and destroy the world. She didn’t but she did want her brother. So she brought him to the park.”

“So that’s where he went.”

“They talked and then sort of made up. Before they left, Chuck took the bomb out of my chest and then Amara gave me a present.”

“What was that?”

“She brought someone back to life. Someone that I haven’t seen in a long time.”

“Who?” Sam said anxiously.

“Mom.”

Sam just stares at Dean and then looks at Diana. She nods to confirm that it’s true.

“Mom is alive?”

“Yes, and she’s here. She’s anxious to see you but she’s scared. You were only a baby when she died. She feels responsible for everything that you’ve...we’ve had to go through.”

“I want to see her.” Sam gets up and immediately regrets it. His head is spinning and he feels sick. He runs for the bathroom. Dean starts to laugh and to run after him but Diana grabs his arm. 

“I told you to be nice. Don’t ruin it now.”

“Just let me go see if he needs any help. I’ll bring him out in a minute.”

“OK. I’ll go and wait with Mary unless you think it will be better if I wait in your room.”

“No. I want you there.” They exit Sam’s room and each head in different directions. 

After about 15 minutes, Sam and Dean make their way into the library. Sam’s eyes widen as he sees a beautiful, blond-haired woman sitting at the table. She looks like the pictures that he has seen, especially one of her and Dean. They approach the table and sit down across from her and Diana. 

“Mom? I can’t believe that I’m getting to see you in person, instead of just looking at a picture of you,” Sam said with a mix of sadness and joy. He stretches out his hand to touch her and she does the same until they touch and hold each other’s hand. She squeezes his hand and he reciprocates.

“Oh, Sam. My baby boy,” she chokes out as tears are now flowing from her eyes. The lump in her throat is making it difficult to speak but she swallows and opens her mouth again. She pauses and then says, “I’m so sorry. Sorry for everything that has happened to you.”

“It’s not your fault,” he says shaking his head.

“But, it really is. If I hadn’t made that deal with Azazel, to save John, then”

“Dean and I would have never been born. We’ve talked about that, and we’re fine with that.”

Mary looked at Dean, who nodded and then she turned back to Sam.

“But I’m not. I loved your father so much and I love you boys because you’re a part of us both. And who’s to say, that that yellow-eyed demon would have kept his word. He still could have shown up and could have killed me and John.”

“Then Dean and I would have been orphans. We would have gone into the system, split up, probably forever,” Sam’s emotions become too much at this realization. He clears his throat and wipes at a tear before it falls. “At least, this way we still had Dad.”

“Yes, but he raised you both as hunters. That was the life I was trying so desperately to protect you both from.”

“I know, and for a long time, that’s what I wanted too. Growing up, looking up to my dad, and big brother, waiting for my chance to go on hunts with them. Together as a family. But then, once I did, it got old quickly. The training that Dad required of us...was hard. Very hard for a kid. But you know, it prepared us..for anything. Right, Dean?”

“Damn straight, Sammy.” Dean smiles at Sam and pats him on the back.

“And eventually I did get away from the hunting life. I went to Stanford, to study law.”

Mary smiled at her son with obvious pride.

“But that wasn’t meant to be. My girlfriend, Jessica. She was the one. I was going to ask her to marry me after graduation, but” Sam stopped as emotion overtook him again.

“I showed up needing Sam’s help because Dad hadn’t come back from a hunt. I might have been able to find him on my own but I just didn’t want to, not without my brother,” Dean said. “Then while we were looking for dad, we got involved with a case and needed to take care of a ghost. By the time, we got back to Stanford, Azazel had made another visit.” Dean cut his eyes to Sam before continuing knowing his next words would cut like a knife into Sam’s heart.  
“Jessica was pinned to the ceiling and then she caught on fire.”

Mary gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. 

“Oh Sam. No,” her words came out slowly and her breathing was labored. Fresh tears started to flow at the pain that was now reflected in her youngest son’s eyes and face. Diana had heard the story before, but she too was now crying. Mary rose up and came around the table. Sam stood and accepted his mother’s embrace. She clung to him sobbing into his chest and Sam was crying over his mom’s shoulder. They stayed like this for a few minutes until he pulled back. Sam placed his hand against his mom’s cheek softly.

“I finally understood why Dad was so driven, so focused on hunting down and killing Azazel. I felt the same way he did.”

“I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have had to deal with that.”

“I know, but you shouldn’t have had to die either. You missed out on watching us grow up.”

Mary touches Sam’s cheek now. “But I’m here now. And I want to know everything about you….and Dean,” she says turning and motioning for Dean to join them. They all hug and then Mary pulls back suddenly. “And the women that you love.”

Diana just stands there staring at the group, not wanting to invade on a family moment.

“This is a family moment, and,” Diana said.

“In which you are a part of. Now get over here, young lady,” Mary says grinning at you.

“Yes ma’am,” Diana says coming to the group fitting in between Dean and Mary. The group hug felt great and pretty soon, they were all laughing at something silly Dean said.


	3. Chapter 3

Diana busied herself with cleaning the kitchen and making dinner while the boys gave their mother a tour of the bunker. With the food on hand, she decided to make tacos. She knew the guys would love it but hoped that Mary would also. It really touched her that Mary had said she was already a part of this family. She really wanted Mary to like her and she wanted to know about Mary’s life as well. Diana thought about Dean’s invitation to move back into the bunker. Dean had declared his love to her at her apartment when he came to say goodbye. He had said it again last night and again this morning. He seemed to say it a lot now. Could this finally mean that you were going to have true happiness without something bad happening to destroy it all? For now, you would trust that it did.

\----------------

Dean and Sam led their mom up the steps and into the garage. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of various types of automobiles inside and even a vintage motorcycle.

“This is my favorite spot. I spend time here with my Baby,” Dean said.

“So Diana likes cars too? You two are perfect for each other,” Mary says grinning.

“No, Mom. This is my Baby,” he says motioning toward the sleek, black 1967 Chevy Impala. She touches the hood and runs her hand lightly along the side. 

“This was John’s car. She’s still beautiful,” she says as she bends down resting her arms on the door and peering through the window.

“Hell, yeah she is,” Dean says proudly. He leans down and looks across at his mom through the window from the other side.

“Hi, sweetheart. Remember me?” she says. She stares as if remembering all the times that she had shared with John here in the car. She lovingly gazes toward the back seat and a different type of smile comes across her face. Dean notices his mother’s facial expression and then looks at the back seat and then realizes what it means. He stands up embarrassed.

“Hey, let’s go see if dinner is ready,” Dean says rushing off toward the kitchen. Sam and Mary follow. Diana has everything set out on the counter and everyone makes their own tacos and adds the fixings. They settle in at the table and begin eating.

“Diana, this is wonderful. Did your mother teach you to cook?” Mary asks.

Diana pauses for a second and Dean and Sam freeze quickly glancing your way.

“Actually, my dad did along with a lot of cooking shows and a lot of trial and error,” she says, smiling at Mary. Dean touches your knee under the table and gives it a soft squeeze. You look at him and wink.

“I admire you. I never had the time or the inclination to learn.”

“Mom, what about your meatloaf,” Dean says with food in his mouth.

“It came from Piggly Wiggly. I just opened up a can of vegetables and heated them up.”

“I never knew.”

“Well, you were a kid. You just ate and then ran back outside to play,” she said smiling. Hearing this memory from his childhood made Dean smile as well.

Mary then looks over at Sam who has been staring at her. 

“Sam, you keep looking at me like I’m going to explode,” she says almost laughing.

“I’m sorry. I can’t help it,” he says. 

“It’s fine, honey. It’s going to take all of us some time to get used to being in each other’s lives again.”

“Dean, would you mind cleaning up the kitchen tonight? I need to get back and prepare for tomorrow,” Diana said, noticing that it was eight o’clock.

“Sure, sweetheart, but you don’t have to leave right now.”

“I kind of do. I need to go over my presentation again, and make sure I have all my notes,” she says hurriedly. Her breathing has increased and Dean senses that she’s becoming agitated. She starts to get up but Dean places his hands on her shoulders keeping her in place. 

“Calm down and just breathe. You’re getting yourself all worked up and you’re going to have a panic attack.” He pauses and looks into her eyes and smiles. “How many times have you rehearsed your speech?”

“About 5 times each day for the last month or so,” she says.

“Gosh Diana. I’d say you’re more than prepared. You’ve just got a case of nerves now,” says Sam.

“You really think so?”

“I know so. You’ve got this and we’re all behind you.”

“Thanks, guys but I do need to go. And it’ll probably take me a while to get away from this one,” she says poking Dean in the arm.

“Who me?” he grins innocently.

Diana rises and takes her plate to the sink, with Dean right behind her.

“Dean, I’ll clean up. Go walk Diana out and give her a proper send-off,” said Sam.

“Thanks, Sammy.”

“I’ll help too. Good luck tomorrow, Diana,” Mary says smiling.

“Thank you. I’m sure I’ll see you all tomorrow. Good night.” 

“Night,” says Sam.

“Drive safely,” Mary adds.

Diana and Dean disappear through the doorway leading to the garage.

“I like her, which is saying a lot. I’m trying to see you both as men instead of my little boys. It’s not easy for a mom to let another woman take her place in her son’s life.”

“Yeah, but mom you haven’t been here so in a way, it might be easier. Diana is a special lady. And she really loves Dean. And she’s had a good effect on him.”

“How did she get over being kidnapped by you guys? I still can’t believe you did that.”

“It wasn’t easy at first. She slapped me so hard my cheek turned red and stayed red for the rest of the day. And she scissor kicked Dean knocking him on his ass. She probably would have tried to fight her way out of here every day, if it hadn’t been for Cas and for her curiosity about all the stuff in the storeroom.”

“What did Cas do?”

“He had a real heart-to-heart talk with her. Cas saw her heart and how she overcame a werewolf attack when she was a child. Her mom and little sister were killed.”

“Oh no. And I asked her about her mom. I didn’t know,” Mary said feeling bad.

“And she just shrugged it off. She’s always putting others first, but Cas put her first that night. And then when she asked us if she could have some different clothes instead of staying in the dress she was wearing the night we kidnapped her, Dean and I went to her apartment and got some of her own things. She said it really touched her.”

“Glad to know my boys have some redeeming qualities,” she said jokingly.

“Mom. We help people. Save them. If we weren’t faced with dealing with the Darkness, we never would have,”

“Sam, I was kidding. I am so proud of the men that you and Dean have become. I always knew John would be a great father.”

“Uh, yeah. He did his best,” Sam said not wanting to let his mom know that he thought differently about his father’s parenting skills.

“So what was Diana doing while she was here?”

“She was cataloging all the artifacts that are in the storage room, which she didn’t get to finish. And she was making a list of all of the books and articles in the library by subject matter, still not done.”

“Because she and Dean had a fight, and she left?”

“Dean didn’t give her much choice. He was starting to fall in love with her, and like every time before with other women, he would break things off to protect them from this life.”

“How many women has he been in love with?” Mary asked.

“Three: Jo Harvelle. Her dad was a hunter and even teamed up with dad for a while. He died and her mom, Ellen ran a bar called The Roadhouse. It was a bar that lots of hunters frequented to meet up and discuss cases. Jo wanted to hunt but Ellen forbade it. Jo ran off and followed us on a case. She was taken by a ghost but we saved her. They flirted with each other but it didn’t get serious until we had to fight the devil.”

“The devil?” Mary asked with her eyes widening.

“Lucifer. Unfortunately, we released him from Hell and we had to try to send him back. And apparently Dean is the archangel Michael’s true vessel and mine is Lucifer. Ellen and Jo went with us on our mission to find him. His hellhounds found us first and one got Jo. Ripped into her and she knew she was dying, and so did Dean. She and Ellen died that day helping us escape. We made a homemade bomb for the hellhounds. Dean blames himself for her death.”

“That’s so sad. How long did it take Dean to try again?”

“Well, it was about a year but it was with someone that he already knew. Her name was Lisa Braeden. She had a son named Ben. Even though she said Dean wasn’t the father, he always wondered. After I went to Hell and was in Lucifer’s cage, Dean lived with Lisa and Ben. He got out of hunting, became a construction worker, and he seemed happy. But then I got out of Hell minus my soul, and actually was working with family.”

“Family? Who?”

“Your dad, Samuel.”

“That’s not possible. He died. Azazel stabbed him. How could he come back?”

“A demon named Crowley raised him up and forced him to work for him. We were tracking all of the Alpha monsters. So Dean and I got to know him for a while.”

“So what did you think of him?”

“Tough as nails! He didn’t like Dean at first and the feelings were mutual. I was soulless so whatever needed to be done, I did it, no matter who it hurt. He eventually double-crossed us.”

“What? How? Why?”

“Crowley promised him that he would bring you back. He wanted his daughter back more than anything.”

“Oh, Sam. I’m so sorry. You didn’t have to,” Mary stopped not wanting to say the words.

“No. We were able to escape from the demons, all of us. In fact, Samuel helped us out on another case. Actually, your cousin Gwen was with us on that case too.”

“I remember Gwen. We used to play together while our fathers were away on hunts. Tell me what happened.”

“It didn’t go well, Mom. Dean and I were lucky to make it out alive.”

“What about dad and Gwen?” she asked even though she already knew. Sam just shook his head looking sad and hoped that his mother wouldn’t want more details about her father’s death. He didn’t know if he could tell her that he was forced to shoot him because of the Khon worm that was inside his body.

Dean comes back in and the conversation suddenly stops.

“So what are you guys talking about?” Dean asks curiously.

“Just catching up. I want to know all about my boys.”

Dean sat at the table, while Sam got up and started to clean up. They all took turns telling Mary about their cases. They laughed and drank into the middle of the night until Mary couldn’t hold her eyes open any longer. She announced that she was going to bed and half-jokingly advised her boys to do the same. They smiled at her and obeyed.

\----------------

Diana awoke suddenly when her alarm sounded at 7:00 am. She reached out and turned it off and then yawned and set up. She still felt tired as she had tossed and turned most of the night. She felt anxious and nervous about her defense appointment. She knew that she was prepared but something kept nagging at her. Was she making the right decision? Was becoming a college professor her true calling? She loved her studies and she felt it made her relationship with her father stronger. But now that she had met Sam and Dean, and had been exposed to a whole new understanding about Heaven and Hell, Angels and Demons, would she still be able to teach the subject matter? 

She got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. She turned on the shower and adjusted the water temperature. Living at the bunker had spoiled her and she felt like it took forever for the water to heat up and the pressure was somehow lacking, yet it still felt good and would relax her tense neck and shoulder muscles. She washed her hair and again her thoughts drifted back to her time at the bunker. Doing inventory and researching for the guys became her new focus. She felt alive and excited every time she opened another box or read a new book on folklore. She had missed that as much as she had Dean during the past three months. She rinsed out the shampoo and lathered up her scrunchie scrubbing her body clean. She barely finished rinsing off before she felt the water go cold. She quickly turned the water off and reached for a towel. After drying off, she donned her favorite robe and went back into the bedroom. She pulled on some clean underwear and a pair of shorts and a tank top. She once again wrapped her robe around her as she still felt chilled. She selected a navy blue pencil skirt and a light blue blouse with a paisley pattern. She also selected the matching navy blue blazer to complete the ensemble. This outfit said professionalism and confidence to her and she hoped that her faculty defense panel would see that as well. After she dressed, she went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee in the Keurig. She probably should eat something but her stomach felt queasy and she didn’t want to throw up in the middle of her presentation. She collected her materials and unplugged her laptop from the charger and packed it into her briefcase. She packed the charger just in case and double-checked that she had her flash drive. The printed copies of her presentation outline were also in her briefcase. She went back to the bathroom and rechecked her makeup and combed her hair again. She debated on whether to put it up but decided to let it flow softly around her shoulders. She gave herself a smile and said, “Let’s do this.”

It was a short 30-minute drive to campus but she couldn’t afford to be late and she also wanted to allow herself time to set up her laptop and notes. Then she could try to relax, hopefully. She knew her dad was giving his final exam so she wouldn’t have to worry that he would be lurking outside the conference room listening to her presentation. She would go by his office afterward to tell him how it went. Maybe they could go get lunch since she hadn’t seen or talked to him since the day she thought Dean had died and gone to the bunker. She parked in the faculty staff lot, as she was granted a guest parking pass for her appointment. The department secretary, Lucy, had arranged it for her. She was a middle-aged lady and Diana had known her for the last 10 years ever since her dad had gotten his teaching job. She had become like a surrogate mother and Diana could talk with her when she needed advice about her classes, future career, and during her past bad relationship and eventual break-up. Diana was ready to get out when her cell phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hi, sweetheart,” Dean said.

“I was hoping I would hear from you before my meeting,” she said happily.

“I promised you I would call. So how are you feeling?”

“Better now. I didn’t sleep much, tossed and turned most of the night.”

“I told you that you should have let me sleepover. I would have made sure you were good and tired,” he said grinning mischievously.

“And I would be even more tired now. I think I am ready for this. I’ve been studying for the last 2 years for this moment. I just don’t want to mess it up.”

“You’re not. You’re the smartest, most beautiful woman, I’ve ever met.”

“Thank you. I need to hear that from time to time.”

“I’ll tell you every day. So when will you be done?”

“It shouldn’t take longer than 2 hours, but I thought I would check in with my dad. We might go have lunch. I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Sounds good. I love you.”

“Love you more.”

“You know I hate that. It’s hard to top, oh wait. Love you to infinity and beyond!” he said excitedly.

“You are such a dork, but a cute one. Gotta go. Bye.”

“Bye.” 

Diana smiles and then gets out collecting her briefcase and purse. She walks confidently into the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean returned to the task of making breakfast. He decided to make pancakes. Sam came in and poured himself some coffee.

“Morning,” he said.

“Morning. You hungry?”

“Yeah. I overslept. Too much alcohol and conversation, but it was nice talking with mom,” said Sam.

“I know. I never thought I would get a chance to have a conversation with her.”

“Me too. Sometimes I don’t know what to say or don’t know how much I should say. She has so many questions about our lives, about our hunts.”

“You don’t think she’ll want to go on hunts with us?” Dean asked.

“I wouldn’t think so. She got out of the life, or tried to.”

“I really hope she still feels that way. She could just stay here in the bunker, and keep Diana company,” Dean replied.

“Diana’s moving back in?” Sam asked, surprised.

“I hope so. I asked her to come back.”

“What’d she say?”

“She didn’t think it was a good idea. Because of Mom being here. I told her that mom might actually like having another woman around to talk to.”

“That makes sense. Are you going to talk to mom about it?”

“Yeah. I’ll ask her over breakfast.”

Dean hands Sam a plate stacked with 4 pancakes. He takes it and sits at the table. He brings his own plate over and sits across from his brother.

“So what about you? How would you feel about Diana living here again?” he says taking a bite of pancakes and syrup and cutting his eyes up at his brother.

“Is she going to stay in your room or in her own?” Sam said with a devious grin.

“None of your business little brother.”

“You’re right. It’ll still be noisy no matter what room she chooses,” he says chuckling.

“Watch it. You’re talking about the woman I love.”

“I know. I’m happy for you, for both of you. I’m all for her moving back in.”

“Good. Now to get Mom onboard.”

“Onboard for what?” Mary said coming into the kitchen. Dean jumps up and goes to make her some fresh, hot pancakes.

“Hey, Mom. How many pancakes do you want?” he asks.

“Two will be fine,” she says, going to pour herself some coffee.

“Sammy, do you want any more?”

“No thanks.” Sam gets up and takes his empty plate to the sink and then gets more coffee once his mom finishes. Mary comes to the table and sits down.

“So what were you talking about when I came in?”

“So how do you feel about Diana?” Dean asks as he flips the pancakes.

“I like her. But isn’t it more important how you feel about her?”

“Well, yeah but I already know how I feel. I love her, and I want her to move back in here.”

“And what did she say?”

“She wanted to make sure that you were okay with that.”

“But that’s not my decision to make.”

“She didn’t want to complicate things further with us trying to establish our new family situation. Said she didn’t want to be in the way.”

Sam returns to the table with his coffee.

“Did she not hear me yesterday when I said she was a part of this family too?”

“She did, but she just wanted to be sure,” he says, bringing over her plate.

“Well, then tell her to pack her stuff up and get over here,” Mary says grinning.

Dean leans down and kisses his mom on the cheek. “Thanks, Mom!”

Mary takes a bite of her pancakes and seems surprised.

“Dean, these are delicious.”

“Thanks again. I’ve been cooking since I was tall enough to reach the burners on the stove. Kinda had to learn to feed myself and Sammy.” Dean puts the pan and spatula in the sink and then comes back and sits down beside Mary.

“So John didn’t cook for you boys?”

“He did when he was home,” Sam said. Dean cuts his eyes at his brother.

“So he was gone a lot?” she asks, looking back and forth between her sons.

“Sometimes, but for only a day or two,” Dean said.

“How old were you when this first happened?”

“I don’t know. Old enough to take care of myself and Sam.”

“How old?” she said, raising her voice and staring Dean down.

“Almost 8,” he said, looking down at the table. Mary reaches out and lifts Dean’s head so he’s looking at her.

“By how many months?”

Dean swallows hard and says, “Two.”

“Dammit John! How could he? How could he leave a seven and a four-year-old alone in a motel room, while he goes hunting God knows what?”

“Mom, nothing happened. We were fine,” Dean said, defending himself and his Dad.

“Well, there was that time with the Shtriga,” Sam says.

“Sam, I’m gonna kick your ass,” Dean says angrily.

“Excuse me. No, you will not!” Mary says, sternly. “Tell me about the Shtriga,” she asks Sam.

“Dad was hunting it and he put Dean in charge and told us not to leave the room.” Sam looked over at Dean who was still fuming. “I fell asleep and Dean was bored and went to the motel game room. When he came back, the Shtriga was standing over me.”

“I grabbed the gun and pointed it, but I froze. Then Dad burst in and shot at it, but missed and it got away.”

“And you both were okay?”

“Pretty much, until Dad tore my ass up for leaving Sammy.”

“We eventually caught the Shtriga and killed it, about 20 years later,” Sam said.

Mary just shakes her head. “You both could have been killed.”

“I’m sorry Mom. It was all my fault. If I had obeyed Dad.”

Mary reached out taking Dean’s hand. “No, it wasn’t. It wasn’t your fault at all. John should have never put that much pressure on you. You were just a little boy.”

“Didn’t matter. Dad expected me to do whatever he said,” Dean said, looking sad. At that moment, all Mary saw was a scared little boy. She drew Dean into a hug and stroked his hair.

“I’m so sorry. You had to grow up so fast. You didn’t even have a childhood,” she said on the verge of tears.

“It wasn’t all bad. We watched cartoons, like Scooby-Doo, and played with our army men and legos,” Dean added. Mary released him and pulled back looking into his eyes. She then looked across at Sam.

“Both John’s and my parents were already dead. There wasn’t anyone else to help take care of you boys.”

“Yes, there was. Uncle Bobby,” Sam said.

“Who?”

“Bobby Singer. Dad was on a hunt in Sioux Falls, South Dakota and met another hunter on the same case. They teamed up for a while and we got to stay at Bobby’s place.”

“It was great. A real house, regular meals, and he had lots of books to read,” Sam said grinning.

“Yeah, great for you geek boy. Dad put us in school there and we had chores.”

“Dean, it wasn’t that bad. Remember that day Bobby played catch with us, while Dad was gone. And he taught us how to fish and hunt. I mean real hunting, like deer and rabbits. I have a lot of great childhood memories of our time there.”

“Yeah, I know. Me too.”

“Whoever this Bobby is, I’d like to thank him for taking care of you. As a real parent should,” Mary said smiling.

“Maybe you’ll get to one day. When you’re back in Heaven. Bobby died about 3 years ago,” Sam said slowly and looked sad.

“I’ll have to remember that and look for him,” she said.

“OK, enough of the feels for one day for me,” Dean says getting up and heading to the sink. He cleans up the breakfast dishes and wipes down the counter. 

Sam and Mary headed to the library when they finished eating. Sam sat at the table searching the internet on his laptop. Mary sat beside him and he decided to show her how to look for cases. She was fascinated by the computer and the new methods of research, even though she didn’t understand everything that he was doing. Dean came in and was carrying his sawed-off salt rifle, and two pistols. He then got his cleaning supplies and sat down at the table in the war room. His phone rang and he reached in his pocket to answer it.

“Hey, sweetheart. How’d it go?”

“Good. I was nervous when I got started because the three faculty members were staring at me, not smiling. I even think one was on his phone. But once I got into my presentation, it was automatic and just flowed. At the end, I took questions, but they only had a few and then they thanked me, and I was done. They’ll let me know something within a few weeks.”

“I knew you would do great. So are you going to lunch with your dad?”

“No, he’s got to give a makeup exam to one of his students, so I’m free now.”

“No, you’re not. Head to your place and I’ll meet you there.”

“Why? What’s going on?”

“I’m helping you move. Sam and Mom both want you here with us.”

“Really? You’re not just saying that?”

“Would I kid you about this?”

“You better not. OK, I’ll head there now but it’ll probably take me about 30 minutes or more depending on traffic.”

“OK, drive safely.”

“You too.”

Dean hangs up and then informs Sam and Mary that he’s going to meet Diana and help her move her things.

\------------------

Diana decided not to bring all of her clothes and belongings with her to the bunker. They packed up most of her stuff and then took a break to have lunch. She made them sandwiches and took two sodas out setting them on the counter. After eating, they enjoyed a very physically exhausting hour of lovemaking. 

Diana returned to the kitchen and cleaned out her fridge, throwing away items that had already expired or would in the next day or so. The rest of the items they bagged up to take back to the bunker. They loaded up the Impala and her Corolla and made their way back to the bunker. Sam helped them bring the groceries and her belongings in.

Mary was in the library and gave Diana a welcoming hug when she came into the room.

“I’m really looking forward to getting to know you better,” she said, smiling at Diana.

“Same here, Mary.”

“And I’m so sorry about my comment last night, asking about your mother. I didn’t know.”

“I know and it’s okay.”

“So how was your presentation this morning?” Sam asked.

“I think it went well. The more I talked the more relaxed I got, and then it was over. I should hear within the next 2 weeks.”

“We’ll have to call you Dr. Morgan after that,” he says, grinning.

“No you won’t, although I do like the sound of it.”

Dean comes into the room and wraps his arm around Diana’s waist. “I put the rest of your things back in your old room.”

“Thanks.” Mary and Sam look questioningly at the couple and Diana notices.

“I’m keeping my clothes and stuff in there for storage purposes. We’re still fine, really.”

“That’s good,” Mary says.

“Give it time. Dean will do something eventually,” Sam said punching him in the shoulder.

“Bro, you’re asking for it,” he said even though he knew Sam was joking and then everyone laughed.

Diana excused herself and went to her room to hang her clothes in the closet and place others in the dresser. She also brought some pictures and she set them out on the desk. One was of her whole family taken on their last Christmas together, and the other was a picture of her and her father on Diana’s college graduation day. She smiled and then looked around the room. She was happy to be back and now she was part of a family again.


	5. Chapter 5

After a quick meal together as a family, Dean and Diana excused themselves and went to bed. It had been a long day and they were both tired. Mary was in her room brushing her hair when she heard a knock on her door.

“Come in.”

Sam opened her door and smiled at his mom. “I brought you some tea. I don’t know if you like that but, it’ll help you to relax and sleep.”

“Thanks, honey,” she says taking the cup and taking a sip. “It’s good.”

“Uhm, I just wanted to say, if you ever want to talk..I know what it’s like to come back and not feel like you really fit,” Sam says as he stuffs his hands in his pockets.

“I just have so much about you boys to catch up on. Mother stuff, you know. First tooth, first crush. I have a lot of blanks to fill in.”

“Right.” Sam then takes the leather-bound journal which was tucked under his arm, in his hand and offers it out to her. “Dad’s journal. His writing, his words. It helped me fill in some blanks and answer some questions I didn’t even know I had. And you know, it keeps him with us. Sort of.”

Mary takes the journal smiling at Sam. “Thank you.”

“Good night,” he says and turns to leave.

“Dean said you got out of hunting. And yet here you are.”

“Well, this is my family. And my family hunts, you know. It’s what we do.”

Mary thinks about that and then lays the journal down on the desk.

“Mom. For me, just having you here fills in the biggest blank,” he says slowly. Mary smiles and comes to Sam and wraps her arms around his neck. Sam wraps his arms around her and they hug in a loving embrace. Sam pulls back and just smiles at her and then he leaves closing the door behind him. Mary sits back down at the desk and opens the journal to read.

\-------------------

Castiel comes into the library and sees Mary sitting at the table reading. It’s 3:00 am.  
Mary hears his footsteps and then looks up and smiles.

“Castiel, what are you doing up?”

“Well, I’m always up. Angels don’t need sleep.”

“Wish I had that problem.” Mary sighs and then closes the journal. “Anyway, I think I’ll go try again.” She rises and walks past Cas, but then pauses. “Castiel? After you left Heaven, when did it start to feel like..like you fit? Like you belonged here?”

“Well, I’m still not sure I do.”

There is a pause as they stare back and forth at each other and then Mary turns to leave.

“Mary,” he says, waiting for her to turn back toward him. “You do belong here.”

She just smiles back at him and says, “Good night, Castiel.”

Back in her room, Mary washes her face and then stares into the mirror, noticing her long blond hair.

\------------------

Castiel comes into the kitchen later that morning to see Sam and Dean having breakfast.

“Morning, sunshine. Want some coffee?” Dean says.

“No. Thank you. I have to go,” he says and then walks off. Dean and Sam look at each other confused and then rush to follow Cas.

“Cas.”

“Hey, Cas. Wait up.”

“Wait a second. Where are you off to?” says Sam.

Cas stops and turns around.

“Cleveland, Ohio.”

“For what?”

“I think I may have a lead on Lucifer. I found a police report about a man whose eyes flared a glowing red. It could be Lucifer in a new body.”

“All right, yeah, that sounds like something. We should check it out,” says Dean.

“No. The Devil is free because of me, finding him is my responsibility.”

“But, Cas, you’re gonna want some backup on this,” Sam says.

“If it is him, I will call you. In the meantime, I think you’re needed here.” Cas then leaves.

Sam and Dean turn to head back into the kitchen. 

“What the hell was that about?” Dean says.

“Mom.”

“What are you talking about? Mom’s fine.”

“You sure? I heard her walking around all night last night. I mean, don’t you think she seems a bit withdrawn, you know? Shaky?”

The guys sit back down at the table.

“Of course, she’s shaky. She hasn’t been on this planet since Jane Fonda was wearing leg warmers. All she needs is a little R & R, you know. Some good family time, she’ll be aces,” Dean says taking another sip of his coffee.

At that moment, Mary comes into the kitchen.

“Hey boys.”

“Hey.”

Mary comes over to the table and takes a piece of bacon.

“Hey, Mom. We can fry up some more for you. It’s cold,” Sam says.

She pops it into her mouth and says, “It’s bacon.” She chews and smiles.

“Wow, we are so related,” Dean replies. They all chuckle.

“Where’s Diana? Still sleeping?”

“No, she’s already back at work in the storage room. Didn’t even want breakfast, she was so excited to get back at it.”

“Did you cut your hair?” Sam asks looking at his mom. Dean looks and seems to notice too.

She smiles and says, “I’m gonna keep it short if I’m gonna go out on a hunt, you know. Why give the bad guys the advantage of long, pull-able hair right?”

Dean laughs. “Wow. I’ve been trying to tell Sam that for years.”

Sam gives him a face. “Did you say you’re going out on a hunt?” looking up at Mary. 

“I found a case.”

“I thought you were still struggling with even the idea of the Internet?”

She scoffs and then says, “I had Dean pick up some newspapers when he went into town yesterday.”

“Whoa, whoa, I..You didn’t tell me you were looking for a case,” Dean says.

“I wasn’t,” she says shrugging her shoulders, “I just found one.”

The guys just look at each other sighing and shaking their heads.

“Minnesota. Two dead, locked room. Victims had put in a call about a crying baby, but the place was empty. The only thing at the scene was their bodies. Been five days, and the coroner still hasn’t put out a cause of death. Seemed fishy.”

Sam and Dean cast cautious glances at each other and Mary notices.

“It’s probably nothing. I just thought I might get out there, stretch my legs.”

“But I thought, you weren’t down to hunt in the first place,” Sam said.

“Well things change, right?” Dean says looking up at his mom. She smiles and then Dean grins holding his arms out, “Family hunting trip.”

“Sure,” Mary says. Dean jumps up and says, “All right. Meet at the car in 10.”

Mary exits the kitchen to get her gear and Sam looks concerned.

“Dean, what about the R & R?”

“Well, look man, if Mom wants to hunt, I say we hunt.” Dean looks down at the breakfast leftovers on the table and waves his arm at the mess. “You gonna…” and then quickly heads out to tell Diana and grab his gear. Sam just sighs still worried.

\-------------------

Diana was surprised and a little disappointed to hear that Mary wanted to go out on a hunt with her sons. She was hoping to have some time alone with her for girl talk and to get to know Mary better. Also with all of them gone, including Castiel, it meant that she had to stop her inventory yet again. And she would be totally alone in the bunker. Usually, after a few days of being around the guys and Cas, she would love some solo time, but she just got back with Dean and didn’t want to see him go. She didn’t let on to him though, because he was practically giddy with excitement to go on a hunt with his mom. She moved her laptop and notes and made her way into the library. She had to recheck her notes to see where she had left off. Before long she was reading and logging entries into her database. 

\--------------------

The Winchesters trio visited the morgue and talked with the medical examiner. He told them that each victim had a frozen heart, which wasn’t the only weird thing. The female victim had a handprint on her arm which looked like a burn, but in actuality was frostbite. He said he couldn’t release that information to the press or to the victim’s families. Next, they went to the crime scene to investigate. They each split up with Mary going into the room where the baby bed was located. She cautiously approached the bed and saw a baby doll wrapped in a blanket. Then she heard the baby crying. Dean yelled out that he had found something and she turns to leave the room but the door slams shut on its own. Mary yells for her boys who come running to open the door but it’s stuck and won’t open. While alone in the room, a small blond-haired boy with a scar across his face grabs Mary’s hand. Dean shoots the door and Sam and Dean burst in. Dean swipes at the boy with an iron bar and the ghost dissipates. Just like the victim at the coroner’s, Mary had a small handprint where the child had touched her.

After a good night’s sleep, Mary awakes ready to head out to talk to people and find more clues, but Sam and Dean are sitting at the table on their laptops. They explain that the Internet has made it possible to get information much quicker without all the legwork. Sam has discovered that there was a little girl that had died and then the family disappeared and left the house abandoned. Stranger though was that every family that had moved into the house had experienced deaths of their own children for the past 20 years, with six children killed in all. Sam and Dean thought that since all the children were buried locally, they would dig them all up and salt and burn the bones. Mary agrees but when she turns, she has a vision of her own death in Sam’s nursery and then also of the little boy who touched her. She falls back on the bed as if she was about to pass out. Sam and Dean rush to her side but she says that she’s fine now and just got a little dizzy. They think she should stay in the room while they go to the gravesites and she agrees. She still can’t get the image of the little blond-haired boy out of her mind. After Sam and Dean left, she looks at the information on Sam’s laptop and sees the picture of Lucas Kellinger. She calls the county Register of Deeds Office to get the information on the last known owners of the house. With that information, she then tracks down and calls Lucas’s mother. She apologizes for dredging all of this information up about her son’s death but the mother actually seems pleased to talk about her son again, especially with another mother. Mary then decides to go back to the abandoned house, where she again encounters Lucas’s ghost. She tells him that his mother misses him and wants to help him move on. The little boy points toward a door and then disappears. Mary bangs the door open and proceeds down the stairs into the basement. Lucas appears again and then points at the wall. His soft little voice says, “Help us.” At that moment, the cell phone rings and Mary answers it. It’s the boys looking for her. They had returned to the hotel room and discovered Mary had gone and had taken the weapons bag with her.

“Hello?”

“Mom, where are you?” Sam asks.

“I’m at the Chamberlin house. On a hunch.”

“Yeah, we salted and burned all the remains,” Dean says.

“Yeah, didn’t work.”

“Okay, get out of the house and wait for us,” Sam says, concerned.

Just then the connection has static and she can’t hear. “What? Hello?”

“Mom.”

“Hello?”

“Mom,” Sam says into the phone. 

\-------------------

Mary turns back to Lucas and asks, “What is keeping you here?”

Lucas points to the wall and says, “Him.”

There is a rumbling sound heard and Mary runs back upstairs as another ghost appears. It is a male adult ghost who was the father of the little girl that died. She realizes that he’s the one that killed all of those children. He then stretches out his hand and Mary slides toward him. He touches her heart and his hand is cold and Mary is gasping for breath and is in pain.

“Mom!” Dean yells as the ghost disappears. Mary falls to the floor as Sam and Dean rush to her side. As he helps her up, she suddenly punches Dean in the face, knocking him backward. As Mary turns to look at Sam, black ectoplasm oozes from her eye.

“Dean, she’s possessed.”

As Sam rushes toward her, she stretches out her hand and flips Sam against the wall and he falls to the floor. She then turns and grabs Dean by the throat pinning him against the wall.

“My house. My children. Forever,” says the ghost, speaking through Mary.

The ghost then places a frozen hand over Dean’s heart. He gasps fighting for breath and straining against his mother.

“Mom, you can fight this,” Dean pleads, feeling his heart turning to ice.

Sam sits up and looks at the struggle taking place. “Mom?” he says.

Mary yells and grunts flinging herself backward, fighting to expel the ghost from her body.

“The basement. Go!” she shouts to Sam still struggling with the ghost possessing her. Sam runs downstairs while Dean recovers and lunges for the iron chain laying on the floor. Mary knocks Dean away and he crashes against the wall stunned.

“Mom?”

“Mommy’s gone,” the ghost taunts.

Sam is looking around in the basement and Lucas’s ghost appears again. The boy points to the location of the man’s earthly remains.

In the meantime upstairs, Dean does a tuck and roll move and grabs the salt rifle pointing it at his mother. The ghost approaches Dean slowly.

“Don’t. Don’t make me,” he says.

With a flip of Mary’s wrist, the gun flies out of Dean’s hands and clatters loudly when it hits the floor.

Downstairs, Sam has located a sledgehammer and is knocking down the wall. Mary hears the noise and turns toward it. Dean grabs the iron chain and wraps it around his mother’s body. He holds the chain tight with one hand and wraps the other arm around her shoulders. Sam is now frantically salting the bones and then takes out his lighter and throws it onto them. They flame up and immediately the ghost is expelled from Mary’s body. The ghost stares at the duo and then he is engulfed in flames as he cries out. The ghosts of the murdered children appear around him. The man’s spirit is consumed by the flames. Sam runs upstairs to see his mom and Dean and the ghost children. One after the other the children’s spirits glow white and then dissipate. Lucas is the last one remaining. He turns and looks up at Mary. She nods to him and then his spirit glows and dissipates. 

It was a long and exhausting road trip back from Minnesota for the trio. Mary was shaken by the experience and slept most of the way home. 

Arriving back in the bunker, Dean says, “Well, you gonna take a shower or take a nap? I mean, you really went through it today.”

Mary just walks past shrugging her shoulders and says, “No. I’m okay.”

Dean takes off his jacket and places it on the back of a chair.

“And, um, listen, apologies - if, me and Sam hijacked or sidelined you in any way, I mean, this was your case, you know and...Well, you kicked ass. Again.”

Mary turns around to look at Dean and says, “I “kicked ass?” Dean nods.

She scoffs and says, “You saved me. I -”

“Yeah, but you were right. You know, those kids were innocent. I mean, hell, we didn’t even know what Moriarty’s deal was, “ Dean says.

Mary smiles and says, “I do. When he possessed me, I saw..I felt it. All of it. When Hugo lost his child, he went mad. Buried himself alive in his basement and walled himself in and starved to death.”

“Damn.”

“But when new families moved in, families with children, he coveted those children. So he took them. Killed them. And somehow that bound their spirits to his. That’s where he got his power. He was so greedy. Twisted.”

Dean can see the effect this experience has had on Mary.

“Mom, it’s okay. All right? You’re home now.”

“No. I’m not,” she says, sighing. “I miss John. I miss my boys.”

Sam enters and says, “We’re right here, Mom.”

She turns to face Sam and says, “I know. In my head. But I’m still mourning them. As I knew them. My baby Sam. My little boy Dean,” she says looking back toward Dean. He just gives a half-smile. “It just feels like yesterday, we were together in Heaven. And now, I’m here and John is gone, and they’re gone. And every moment I spend with you reminds me of every moment I lost with them.” She looks back and forth between her sons. “And I thought hunting, working, would clear my head.”

“Mom, what are you trying to say?” Sam asks, confused.

“I just need a little more time to adjust to this life, being here with my boys...my grown men. I’m sorry. I love you. I love you both.” 

She hugs Sam and then turns to hug Dean. “On second thought, I think I will take a shower.”

Mary walks off toward her room leaving Sam and Dean standing there.

“I told you Mom was struggling. She never should have tried to hunt. If we hadn’t been there, she would have died,” Sam said.

“She seemed fine but this case hit too close to home with the creepy, ghost children.”

“It definitely didn’t help, but I think it’s more than that. She doesn’t want to be here. She wishes she was still in Heaven. She was happy there.”

“So just because she was happy there, means she can’t be happy here?” Dean said angrily.

Diana came rushing in to greet you, but hearing Dean’s comment made her pull up short behind him.

“What’s wrong? I saw Mary and she just walked past me without speaking,” Diana said, placing her hand on Dean’s back. He turned and pulled her into a hug.

“Rough case, for all of us,” Dean said over her shoulder. “I’ll fill you in later.”

“Hey, I’m gonna go crash,” Sam said.

“Are you hungry? Dinner’s almost ready,” Diana said.

“I’ll eat later. Thanks.” Sam picked up his duffel bag and walked off.

Diana looked into Dean’s eyes and he looked tired and dejected, like a wounded animal.

“Tell me what you need? What can I do to make you feel better?”

“You already did it. Just having you here whenever I come home. That’s all I want.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dean and Diana enjoyed a quiet meal together of lasagna, tossed salad, and garlic bread. Diana had a glass of her favorite red wine while Dean drank a beer. Dean filled her in on the events of the last couple of days. She never knew that a ghost could possess someone. She thought ghosts only wanted to play tricks and scare people. And the fact that Dean was almost forced to shoot his mother with the salt rifle was agonizing to hear. And now his mom was mourning and wishing she was still in Heaven with her husband and two sons. Dean didn’t know if he could stand to lose his mom again, especially since he had just got her back and was building a relationship with her. 

“She just needs some time to adjust to being here. And getting to know the men that you both have become will help.”

“Maybe you’re right but I don’t want mom hunting anymore. She almost got herself and us killed.”

“Isn’t that her choice to make?”

“Not this again. Are you going to take my mom’s side or mine?” Dean said, feeling frustration starting to rise inside him.

“No. I’m not, but you have to realize that you can’t tell people what to do and how to feel. That’s trying to control them, and it really doesn’t work with most people, especially strong, independent women like your mom.”

“And what about you?” he said grinning.

“Oh, I think you know how I feel about you trying to control me. I don’t want to fight with you, but-”

“Whoa. Hold up, I’m joking with you,” he said touching your cheek. “Besides, I was kind of talking about a different kind of control...like in the bedroom.”

“Oh, well, uh that’s different,” she said her cheeks blushing and looking down at the table. “What did you have in mind?”

“So, you’d be okay with it?” he asked.

“Depends on what you want, and what I want, “ she said looking up at him now. 

Dean drew her closer and kissed her gently. Diana put her hand behind Dean’s neck and her fingertips brushed lightly across his hairline. She felt his arms encircle her pulling her flush against his chest. The kiss intensifies and her lips part and his tongue darts inside. She feels Dean’s hand move up underneath her shirt and she pulls back.

“Maybe we should move this to one of our rooms, before we get caught,” she said.

“Too late,” Sam said standing in the doorway. He comes in and heads to the fridge.

“Sorry, Sam.”

“It’s fine. I’m hungry after my power nap,” he says looking in the fridge.

“I made lasagna. There’s still plenty left.”

Sam gets a plate and takes a helping of lasagna, salad, and garlic bread, and then gets himself a fork. He comes and sits at the table, bringing his plate and beer with him. Diana gets up from the table and takes her plate and Dean’s to the sink.

“Way to spoil the mood, Sammy,” Dean huffs out.

“Here’s an idea, take it to your room,” he says and then takes a bite of lasagna.

“It’s fine, Sam. Dean’s just trying to relieve the stress from the case,” she says, rinsing the plates and loading them in the dishwasher. 

“So what are your thoughts about Mom?” Dean asks.

“She’s not in a good place mentally. I hope that she’ll get better a little each day, but if not,” he stops not wanting to say what he’s already been thinking.

“What? You think Mom will try to kill herself?” Dean exclaims.

“No. I don’t know. Maybe not, but was she thinking rationally when she went back to the Chamberlin house alone?”

“Exactly. That’s why I don’t want her going out with us anymore.”

“Dean, this was her first time hunting in over 40 years. She was rusty.”

“She was reckless, got possessed, and tried to kill us. Granted it was the ghost. She can’t go with us unless she gets inked up. And that goes for you too, sweetheart,” Dean says looking toward Diana.

“Excuse me? I have no desire to go hunting with you,” Diana says, walking back over to the table.

“Yeah, but look at what happened with Lucifer, right here in the bunker. I want you to get the anti-possession tattoo, and the sooner the better.”

“I thought you said the bunker was safe. That no one was coming after you guys. The thing with Lucifer was Castiel’s fault.”

“True, but we never know. Can’t be too careful,” Sam adds.

“Seriously? Let me see yours again,” she says to Dean. He pulls his t-shirt aside to let her see his tattoo.

“That’s so big,” Diana says looking nervous. Dean takes her hand and gives it a squeeze.

“If you’re scared, I’ll hold your hand the whole time.”

“So, I guess this is one of those deal-breaker things, right?”

“Most definitely,” Dean says looking no-nonsense.

Diana sighs loudly and gives in. “Did I tell you that I hate needles?”

“No, but so do I,” Dean says. “Wait, you already have a tattoo. How did you get through that?”

“A little bit of alcohol, not enough to be drunk and it was important to me. It’s my mom’s and sister’s initials. MM is for my mom, Molly. And SM is for my sister, Sarah.”

“Well, I’ll call and see if we can get you and Mom scheduled tomorrow.”

“Gee, what’s the rush?” you say sarcastically. Sam and Dean just laugh.

\---------------------

The next morning, Sam had already completed his early morning run, showered, and eaten breakfast, before anyone else was up. Dean found him searching the internet on his laptop in the Library.

“Hey. Anything new?” Dean asked, bringing his coffee cup and the newspapers and sitting across from Sam.

“Not yet. Has Cas checked in with any word on the search for Lucifer?”

“Nope. I probably should try to call him. Make sure he’s okay,” he says pulling his cell phone from his pocket. Dean dialed his number but it went to voicemail, so Dean left a message. Dean then scanned the papers for weird or unusual murders. It didn’t take long to find one. In Columbus, Ohio, a wealthy socialite and the owner of an antique shop were found dead inside the shop. Their bodies were burnt until only their ashes remained but the shop showed no signs of the fire. Dean told Sam about it and they decided it was worth checking out. Dean went back to his room to tell Diana that he would be leaving on a new case, but she wasn’t in bed. He walked toward the storage room but heard her in the bathroom. 

“Diana?” he said, peaking into the bathroom.

“Yeah,” she croaked out and then wretched into the toilet again. Dean went over to the stall and slowly pushed the door open, seeing Diana on her hands and knees and her head down in the bowl.

“Honey, you sick?”

“What was your first clue?” she said trying to steady her breathing and keep her hair from falling into her face.

“That came on quick,” he said looking worried.

“I just woke up and sat up in bed and the room was spinning and I felt nauseous. I ran in here, and have been throwing up ever since.” She took a big breath and then sat down on the floor. She grabbed some toilet paper to wipe her mouth and blow her nose.

“You look awful,” he said.

“Thanks. Just what I wanted to hear,” she said, trying to get to her feet. Dean reached down and supported her arms to steady her. He put an arm around her waist and they walked over to the sink together. She ran some water and used a washcloth on her face. 

“Do you have a fever or body aches? Could be the flu,” he said holding his hand to your forehead. 

“No, I’m not hot. I guess the lasagna just didn’t agree with my stomach.” Diana cupped her hands and collected some water and then brought it to her lips. She swirled the water around and spit it out. They made their way back to Diana’s room, and she sat on the side of the bed. 

“Can I get you something?”

“Do we have any ginger ale or saltine crackers?” she asked.

“I’ll go check. If not, I’ll get you some,” he said giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, before running off.

“Thank you.” She sat there for a few minutes and felt better. She stood up and decided to get dressed. She took off her shorts and t-shirt and changed into some comfy sweatpants and a different t-shirt that didn’t smell of puke. Dean came back into the room with a stack of crackers and water. 

“Here. We don’t have any ginger ale but I’ll go get you some.”

She took a few crackers and nibbled on one. She sipped some water. She felt better.

“Thanks, honey. I feel better now.”

“You sure?” he said, still looking concerned.

“Yes. Did you need anything earlier?”

“Oh, well, Sam and I found a case, but now I don’t think I should go.”

“No, I’m fine now. It was just a fluke thing. Did you or Sam get sick from the lasagna?”

“Nope. We’re fine, and Mom didn’t eat any.”

“Okay, well don’t not go on my account. Is Mary going with you?”

“No. We haven’t told her because she’s not up yet. Besides I want her to stay here with you in case you get sick again.”

“Well, at least tell her about it before you both leave.”

Dean and Diana leave the room and head toward the kitchen. Mary is sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. They sit down with her.

“Mom, how’d you sleep?”

“Really good. I was so tired, but I’m good as new now.”

“Awesome,” Dean says looking over at Diana. She elbows Dean’s arm and he looks back at his mom. “So, Sam and I are going to be heading out later on a case.”

“What are the details and where?” she asked curiously.

“Columbus, Ohio. An antique shop owner and a wealthy patron were burnt to death inside the shop, but the shop didn’t catch fire. Could be a spontaneous combustion thing but not likely.”

“Sounds weird.” Dean paused and Mary went back to eating. Diana again motioned for Dean to ask her.

“So, did you wanna come with us?”

“No, I think you boys can handle it. I’ll stay here and keep Diana company,” she said smiling at her.

“That’s a great idea because Diana is sick and I’d feel better if someone was here with her.”

“What’s wrong dear?”

“Just an upset stomach. I feel fine now though.”

“Well, you could be coming down with something. What do you say we have a girl’s spa day and pamper ourselves, while the boys are gone?”

“I would love that,” Diana says grinning.

“And by the way, after what happened on the last case, Sam and I want you and Diana to get the anti-possession tattoo,” Dean said, looking at his mother for a reaction.

“The anti-possession tattoo?” Mary asked, confused.

Dean unbuttons his shirt enough to show his mom his tattoo. “Sam has the same one in the same place. It prevents us from being possessed by a demon.”

“So if I decide not to hunt anymore, do I still need it?” Mary asked.

“Yes, he’s making me get it too, and I don’t want to hunt,” Diana said.

“So while we’re gone, try to schedule an appointment and get tatted up.”

“But you promised you’d be there to hold my hand,” Diana pouted.

“You’re a big girl. You can do this,” he said. He started to give you a kiss and then stopped remembering that you were sick, and opted for a hug instead. “See you both in a day or two,” he said as he rushed off to grab his gear.

“So you were raised in the hunting lifestyle with your parents?”

“Yes, and that’s why I never wanted to do that to my children. It just didn’t work out as I planned.”

“I have to admit that I love hearing all these crazy stories and situations that the guys have encountered but it scares me to think of them being hurt or worse.”

“Me too.”

“So, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but why did you go to that house alone, when you knew that there was a ghost child?”

“When that little boy touched me, all I thought about was my boys. And he was scared. I knew he wasn’t going to hurt me.” Mary paused and looked around the room. She took a deep breath and then looked back at Diana.

“It made me think of my boys back in Heaven. There we’re all a family and every day, I get to play hide and seek with Dean, and get to hold Sam and kiss his chubby cheeks, and I have my husband, John. I just miss them so much,” she said as tears are now forming in her eyes.  
“Can you understand that at all?”

“Yes, I can. It makes me wonder if my mom and sister are experiencing that same sort of Heaven. My Dad and I are there with them as they remembered us. I was 8 and my sister was 6. Before the werewolf attack, it was the best family vacation I had ever had.”

Mary reached out and took Diana’s hand. She felt an instant connection with her. She was relieved that Mary had stayed with her and they could talk and get to know each other better.


	7. Chapter 7

Mary and Diana were laughing and singing along with the radio as they made their way to the Mall. They got a mani-pedi for each of them and then stopped for lunch. Diana was surprisingly hungry and ordered a BLT with onion rings. Mary got a chicken salad sandwich and homemade potato chips. They talked about things that Mary had done and liked during her teen years. It was like when she was a child and would listen to her mom telling stories about her childhood, how she met her dad and fell in love, and they got married. Diana especially loved hearing stories about Dean as a little boy. He was quite a precocious kid and could get into trouble without even trying. One thing Mary knew for sure was that Dean loved his little brother, Sam. He would ask her if Sam was big enough to play with every day, and every day she would say not today, but ask me tomorrow. Mary was the main reason for fostering the brotherly love that Dean had for Sam, but it was John that had ingrained the protective, big brother. After a couple of hours of retail therapy and a quick trip to the grocery store, they headed home to the bunker.  
They carried their bags in and put away the groceries. Diana decided to make a simple dinner of chicken and veggie stir fry. She cut up the veggies and seasoned the chicken and placed it in a hot skillet with oil. As she was stirring the chicken, Mary came back into the kitchen wearing her new blouse. Diana looked up and smiled.

“Wow. I told you that was your color.”

“I know, but isn’t it a little too revealing up top?”

“Not if you don’t think so, and besides, you’re a beautiful woman. I’m sure there are lots of men out there that would love the pleasure of your company.”

“I’m a married woman, I,” she says, but suddenly remembers that her husband is dead and in Heaven. 

Diana purses her lips and then says, “Not anymore. Now you’re a widow. But I’ll understand if you’re just not ready.”

“I know what you’re saying is true, but I just don’t feel it in my heart.”

“There’s no hurry, but when you are, you’ve got the perfect top,” she says grinning.   
Mary chuckles and smiles. Diana sets the chicken aside and adds the veggies to the skillet. They hiss and sizzle and some of the oil pops and hits Diana’s arm. She jerks her arm back in pain.

“Oww.” 

She sets the spatula down on the counter and then spins to the sink running some cold water over the burn. Mary rushes over to Diana to see how badly she is burned.

“Better get some antibiotic cream on that quick, and then wrap it in gauze. There’s some in the infirmary.”

“Can you stir the veggies so they don’t burn? I won’t be long,” Diana says, rushing out of the room.

“Sure.”

Diana finds the needed supplies and applies the cream to her burn. She has some difficulty trying to wrap her arm but finally gets the gauze straight and then tapes it. She heads back to the kitchen and stifles a laugh as she sees Mary, tentatively trying to stir the veggies and avoid being burned herself. 

“I forgot to turn the heat down before I added the veggies. That’s why the oil splattered and burned me. Here, let me take over,” she says taking the spatula back and adjusting the temperature. The veggies were already done and turning dark but they weren’t ruined, so Diana removed them from the heat and turned the burner off. The rice was ready in a different pot, so she plated their meals and then carried them over to the table. 

“What do you want to drink?” Diana asked, heading back toward the fridge.

“Whatever you’re having is fine,” Mary said, stirring her food around on her plate with her fork.

Diana gets bottled waters and comes back to the table and sits down. She pops the cap off and takes a few sips of her water. She picks up her fork but as the smell of the food rose toward her nostrils, she felt the nausea return. She covered her mouth and leaped up from the table bolting for the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she threw up the contents of her stomach. Mary was close behind her and concerned for her son’s girlfriend.

“Uh, yack. This is just like this morning,” Diana croaked out between heaves.

“Were you feeling bad while you were cooking?” Mary asked.

“No. I was fine until the smell just now. Uh, uukkk. It came on so suddenly.”

Diana slumped to the floor and let her head rest against the cool bowl. She was gulping in as much air as she could and trying to regain control of her body. Mary went to the sink and wet a washcloth with cold water, wringing it out, and then brought it back to Diana.

“Thank you,” Diana said, accepting it and placing it on her forehead. The nausea had passed and Diana got to her feet. 

“Do you feel dizzy?”

“No. I think it’s passed now.” Diana made her way to the sink and washed her face. She got a small cup and the mouthwash from the cabinet and swirled it around inside her mouth. She spits it out and then fills the cup with water and swirls it around in her mouth before spitting it out. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the look of concern on Mary’s face. “I’m fine now. Thank you for your help.”

“You’re welcome. I hate that you're sick. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Would you mind getting me a glass of ginger ale? I’m going to go to my room and lay down for a while.”

“Sure thing,” Mary said leaving the room. Diana made her way to her room and changed clothes. She put on her cotton shorts and a t-shirt and propped herself up on the pillows in her bed. Mary returned shortly with the ginger ale, handing it to her. Mary reached out and felt Diana's forehead but she was cool. 

“So this morning was the first time that you felt sick?” 

Diana nodded after taking a sip of ginger ale. Mary sits down on the side of the bed.

“And did you feel bad before that, achy muscles, cold or hot?”

“No. I’ve been a little more tired but it could be getting back into the routine of the inventory and living here again with Dean,” she said slowly, realizing how that sounded to his mother.

“I’m not trying to be nosy, but you and Dean have been intimate?”

Diana averted her gaze downward as she said, “Yes.”

“When was the last time?”

“Two days ago.”

“No, I mean about a month ago or longer?”

“Well, there was the night that you and Dean got back to the bunker. And before that was when he came to my apartment to tell me goodbye.”

“Diana, did you use protection?”

“I’ve been on the pill for years. Oh wait, my doctor changed them because I was getting headaches. She said to be careful during the first month until my body adjusted to them. I wasn’t worried about it because Dean and I were apart.”

“I think you might be pregnant. The instant nausea and it goes away just as suddenly as it comes on.”

“Oh my God! This can’t be happening, not now!” Diana looked like she was going into full panic mode.

“Calm down. We don’t know for sure.”

“But, we, I mean I...you have to know that I didn’t plan this. I would never-,” she said, worried about what Mary and Dean would think.

“I know that. I can tell what a sweet and honest person you are. And I know you love Dean, and he loves you,” she said holding Diana’s hand now.

“I know but we haven’t even talked about a long term commitment, much less a baby.”

“We need to find out. I’ll go get a pregnancy test and then we’ll know for sure.”

Mary gets up from the bed. “You lie here and rest and I’ll be back,” she says but suddenly stops.  
“Diana, I don’t have a driver’s license.”

They look at each other and then they suddenly start laughing. Diana gets up out of bed and comes to give Mary a hug. 

“Thank you, Mary. This has been one of the best days I've had in a long time. Except for the throwing up of course.”

“For me too.”

“Let me change and we’ll go,” Diana says.

\-----------------  
On the ride home, Sam didn’t know how much more he could take of Dean’s retelling of the case and how he had killed Hitler. It turned out that the antique shop owner was in possession of a pocket watch which when combined with the blood of a descendant along with the magic words spoken by the Nazi Necromancer, would revive Adolph Hitler into another man’s body. Fortunately, Sam and Dean were able to rescue the young lady, who was Hitler’s great-niece, and it was Dean who fired the fatal shot into Hitler’s skull. 

Sam dialed the number and waited for an answer.

“Hi, Mom. How are you?”

“Hi, Sam. Doing fine. How’s the case going?” she asked.

“Done. We’re heading back now. Should be there in about 2 hours.”

“Ask Mom about Diana,” Dean speaks up.

“Dean wants to know how Diana is feeling,” he says and then hits the speaker button.

“She’s better. Probably a stomach bug,” Mary lied.

“Good, I can’t wait to tell her my news,” Dean said grinning from ear to ear.

Sam just rolled his eyes again. “Do you guys need anything before we head straight to the bunker?”

“No, we’re good.”

“Okay, see you soon. Bye.” Sam hit the button and put his phone back in his pocket.

\-----------------------

Mary looked over at Diana who was nervously pacing back and forth in her room. Sam had called during the three minute waiting period of the pregnancy test results. On Mary’s advice, they had purchased three tests on the off-chance that one gave a false positive. Mary also told her that first thing in the morning was the best time to get accurate results. Diana jumped as the alarm sounded on her phone indicating that time was up. She exhaled loudly and went over to the desk where she had laid all three tests on a paper towel. She looked down at them. All three tests had the same results: the word Pregnant in blue print. Diana turned to face Mary.

“I’m pregnant,” she said, not sure how to react.

Mary came to her and hugged her. “I know this was not what you planned, but this truly is a miracle. And for me, I am overjoyed at the idea of being a grandmother.”

Diana took another cleansing breath and said, “I hope Dean takes the news as good as you are. How do I tell him? He’s not going to be happy.”

“You don’t know that. He loves you. The fact that you’re having his baby may be the best news he’s ever heard.”

“I really doubt that. And if he tried to push me away to protect me, he’ll probably push us both away for the same reason.”

“Diana, give him a chance.”

“What if I let him have a day or two to rest up from the hunt? He doesn’t need to know as soon as he walks in the door,” she said turning around and looking at the tests again. The results hadn’t changed but she had to look again to be sure.

“That’s up to you as to when you’re ready to tell him, but if you don’t tell him, I will. And I’m sure he would rather hear it from you,” she said seriously.

Diana turned to face Mary again. “You’re right, and if the morning and evening sickness continues, he’ll be worried and want me to go to the doctor. Give me until tomorrow night at least. I promise I’ll tell him.”

“Okay. I can do that.”

“Well, the guys are on their way. Better start dinner. They’re usually hungry after a long drive,” Diana said.

“What if you get sick again? Why don’t we just go get some pizzas?” Mary offered.

“Sounds good to me. Let me get my wallet and keys and I’ll meet you in the garage.”

Mary left the room and Diana reached for her wallet and keys on the desk. She again stared down at the pregnancy tests. She knew that the life she had hoped for with the man she loved was now going to be very different. She just hoped that he would understand and even be happy that he was going to be a father. She wrapped the tests up in the paper towel and threw them away in the wastebasket beside the desk. She rushed out, closing her door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and Dean arrived back at the bunker before Diana and Mary got back with the pizzas. Diana blamed herself because a wave of nausea hit her as soon as she smelled the pizzas. She had to go to the restaurant bathroom and it took longer for her to recover. She figured it was heightened because of her nerves at having to tell Dean that she was pregnant. They rushed back to the bunker and took the pizzas into the kitchen. Diana went in search of Dean and found him in his room changing clothes.

“Hey sweetheart,” he said before hugging her tight. She squeezed him tight, burying her head into his chest. He had just showered and smelled like ocean mist. His t-shirt was soft against her cheek and she wanted to stay locked in his embrace forever. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. 

“Are you okay?” he asked with a look of concern on his face.

“Yeah, sure. I’m fine,” she said quickly trying to steady her nerves. “Mary and I got pizzas for dinner.”

“Awesome. I’m starving,” he said. “And I’ve got a helluva story to tell you,” he said beaming as he wrapped his arm around you and was leading you out of his room and back toward the kitchen.

Sam and Mary were already seated at the table eating. Dean notices Sam’s plate with 5 slices of pizza and gives him a look.

“Save some for the rest of us, Green Giant,” he says toward his hungry brother.

“Don’t take so long then,” Sam fires back. “Hey, Diana, you feeling better?”

Diana goes over to give Sam a sideways hug and says, “Much. Thanks for asking.”

Diana and Mary’s eyes meet. Dean is already stacking his plate with pizza and gets himself a beer from the fridge. Diana gets herself one slice of plain cheese pizza.

“Want a beer, babe?” Dean asks.

“No. I’ll take water though,” you say then wait for him to hand it to you. You both join the others at the table.

“So how was the case?” Mary asks. Sam sighs loudly.

“Okay. Dean will tell the story but please make this the LAST time that you do,” he says exaggerating the request.

“You’re just jealous.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Boys. Stop bickering. Dean, please tell us what happened,” Mary said in her motherly tone. Diana just watched her wondering if she would sound like that someday.

Dean had a mouthful of pizza and chewed quickly in order to start his story.

“Sam and I went to the antique shop to check out the scene. The remaining ashes of the owner and the rich lady were still on the floor but the floor wasn’t burned at all. We snooped around and I found a back room. It was full of Nazi collectibles. Uniforms, guns, swastikas. You name it, it was in this room.”

“I hacked into the owner’s computer and found that the lady was there to buy a gold pocket watch with the Nazi emblem on it,” Sam added.

“I’m telling this story,” Dean protested.

“And I’m telling it from my viewpoint,” Sam added.

Diana snickered and just shook her head.

“Why don’t you both take turns depending on who doesn’t have their mouth full at the time,” she said smiling at Dean and then looking toward Sam.

“OK” “Sure”, they each said.

“Then, we went to the Sheriff’s Office and found out that there was a girl that had witnessed another similar death in her apartment. They were bringing her in, but as we were leaving the building, we saw her screaming in the back of the cop car. And then the car rushes off.” Dean pauses to take another bite of pizza, giving Sam the chance to talk.

“We gave chase and found them in a parking garage. We grabbed the guy and then we went to an abandoned office building nearby. The guy was part of the Nazi group, in fact, his father was a Nazi necromancer, who stole the pocket watch. They wanted the girl because she was a direct descendant of Adolph Hitler.”

“Seriously, Hitler?” Mary asked.

“Yep. Well, while we were trying to explain it to the girl, those Nazi bastards came charging in. We fought them but there were too many and they grabbed the girl and escaped. We thought we had failed but then the same guy shows up at this diner, saying his father tried to have him killed and he knows where they are and wants to get even.”

“So we arrive and they have the girl strapped down on a gurney and they’re taking her blood. They’re doing a transfusion with the guy’s father. A doctor lays the pocket watch on his chest and it cuts into his chest and then falls inside, and when he wakes up he’s Hitler reincarnated.”

“No way? You’re kidding us now, Sam,” Diana says.

“No, I’m not. He was really Hitler. His men were all afraid of him and he was talking like the dictator and monster that he was.”

“And he knew who we were. Called us by name and we hadn’t introduced ourselves or his men didn’t say anything either. Not sure how he knew,” Dean said.

“Then what happened?” Mary asked anxiously.

“While we were talking to Hitler, his great-niece managed to get loose and grabbed a gun and shot one of the men. We were able to grab our guns back and shoot the other men but Hitler was running and,” Sam stopped and looked at his brother. “Your turn.”

Dean grinned and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

“I hit him and knocked him down and then stood over him. I shot him in the head. I killed Hitler,” he said beaming with pride.

“Wow. That’s quite a story. Not sure anyone outside of the hunter society would believe it,” Mary said.

“I trust you, but it’s still hard to believe,” Diana said looking at Dean.

“It’s true, and I’m a true American hero now. Better than Captain America. I should get a t-shirt printed that says, ‘I killed Hitler’,” he says with a far-off look.

“And there it is again. Dean your head is going to explode if it keeps swelling every time you tell this story,” Sam said chuckling. Mary and Diana laugh too but Dean is serious.

“Come on. I deserve an award or something,” Dean says. Diana leans over and kisses him sweetly.

“You’re my hero. Thank you for killing Hitler and protecting us all.”

“It’s not a Purple Heart, but I’ll take it,” he says grinning but then looks at Diana’s half-eaten slice of pizza and frowns. “You barely ate anything. You still don’t feel good, do you?”

“I’m fine. I’m just not really hungry is all,” she said then glances over at Mary. 

“So what did you do while we were gone?” Sam asks looking at his mom.

“We had a girl’s day out. Got mani-pedi’s, ate lunch, and did some shopping. It was a great day for both of us,” Mary said smiling at Diana.

“So I’m guessing that you both still haven’t gotten the tattoos yet?” Dean asked, looking at both of them.

“No, we didn’t have time and we really forgot about it,” Mary said.

“Sam, I think the only way they’ll get these tattoos is if we’re here to take them.”

“I think you’re right. Want me to schedule it?”

“Boys. I think we should give Diana a little time to recover from being sick. I can go ahead and get mine if you insist.”

Diana looked at Mary with panic but couldn’t speak.

“I knew you were still sick. Maybe we should go to the doctor instead,” Dean said reaching out to touch your cheek. Diana grabbed his hand pulling it away.

“I’m fine now. It was a stomach bug, but I would appreciate a few more days to fully recover.”

“Okay, sweetheart. Whatever you want,” he said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

\-------------------

Later that night, Dean and Diana were laying in bed cuddling. Diana had asked him if he wanted to have sex but he didn’t want to because he knew she wasn’t feeling well. He was being so considerate, but would he still be once he knew that you were pregnant. Would he try to push you away again, to protect you and the baby, or would he push you away because he didn’t want a family? He had shared a little about his childhood, his strict father, and how he had to protect his little brother at all times. Dean had already had a taste of fatherhood and maybe he wouldn’t ever want to fill that role again.

“Hey, sweetheart, did you hear me?” Dean said, turning his head to look at you.

“What?” Dean’s voice suddenly roused you out of your thoughts.

“I asked if you and mom had talked about me. How does she feel about our relationship?”

“Yeah, we have. She told me about you as a little boy. You were a handful all by yourself and then Sam came along.”

“Embarrassing. Glad I wasn’t sitting there to hear it.”

“She loves you and Sam so much. She does miss her little boys back in Heaven but she’s enjoying getting to know her grown sons now.”

“I know it’s not easy for her. It’s not easy for me and Sam either. I only have a few memories of mom but Sam has none.”

“She just wants to find her place back in this family. She wants...needs to belong. Whether that’s hunting again or just staying here and doing research.”

“She told you that?”

“Not exactly, but if a case comes along that she can be of help with, she would want to help.”

“Then she needs to train. No more winging it. We just got her back, and I don’t want to lose her again. That goes for you too.”

Dean propped up on his side turning toward you and sliding his hand over your shoulder and all the way down until he intertwined his fingers with yours.

“But I’m not going on a hunt.”

“I know but you have a black belt. You could show her some moves. Hell, you could show me and Sam some moves.”

“Sure, I’m willing to help train Mary. She really took care of me, just like a real mom would and I love her for that.”

“That means the world to me, babe,” he said and then leaned in and kissed you tenderly and gently. His hand went to your hip and you wrapped yours around his neck and surrendered to his kiss. His tongue licked your lips and then you parted them giving him access. His tongue was exploring yours and sliding across your teeth and sucking in your bottom lip. He pulled back and kissed and softly sucked at your neck. He started to move onto your breasts but stopped himself and just pulled you into a hug.

“Why did you stop?”

“We don’t always have to have sex. It’s nice just lying here in each other’s arms.”

“I love you, Winchester.”

“Love you more,” he said, satisfied that he got to say it this time.

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

“You sound like you don’t believe me,” he said looking at her now.

“No, I believe you, but sometimes in relationships, things can happen and it changes the dynamics of it,” she said wondering if this was the right time to tell him.

“What kind of dynamics?”

“Well, like when a couple commits to each other and maybe one of them is unfaithful, or one of them dies, or gets sick.”

“Diana, what are you trying to say? Do you know something? Are you really sick?” he said sitting up and taking your face in both hands.

“No, no, honestly. I just want to know that you love me and you won’t ever try to send me away again. I love you and I want to always be with you. Here. I never want to change you or ask you to stop hunting. In fact, I want to help you and Sam by completing the inventory and doing research.”

“Oh, I get it. You want to know that I’m all in. I understand that, and I’ve been thinking about that myself,” he says and with that, he turns and gets something from his bedside stand. With a balled fist, he turns back to you. “I know I gave this to you once, but this time I want it to mean more. I want you to know that this means I love you and I’m committed to you, no matter what.”

Dean opened his hand and it was the necklace he had given you for Valentine’s Day. You looked at it and you felt a lump form in your throat and tears started to well up and cloud your vision. You remembered the night he gave it to you and you also remembered that day when you left it behind on this bed. Dean noticed the change in your facial expression.

“Dammit! You wanted a ring instead. I knew I-” he said frustrated but you covered his lips with your hand.

“No. That’s not it. I love this and you have no idea how much I missed it when we were apart. I thought you had gotten rid of it.”

“I thought about it, but I just couldn’t. So will you take this and wear it as a symbol of my love for you?”

“Yes. I’ll wear it from this day forward,” you said wiping away a tear that had fallen. Dean takes the necklace and puts it around your neck, clasping it in place. He leans in and kisses you again with such tenderness and love. Your heart is filled with love and joy for this man and you believe that he’ll feel the same way tomorrow when he finds out that he’s going to be a father.


	9. Chapter 9

Diana awoke and opened her eyes slowly to see Dean’s face. He was still asleep and she smiled. He looked so peaceful and content when he was sleeping. She slowly eased herself up into a sitting position and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She pulled on her shorts that she had flung off last night. The motion of bending over made the bile rise in her stomach and nausea was once again upon her. She rose quickly but quietly as possible and made her way to the bathroom. She went into the nearest stall and threw up. This was becoming her morning and sometimes evening ritual.

“Diana?” a voice called out. She recognized it immediately.

“Mary. Just puking again,” she said before another wave overtook her.

“Did you tell him yet? Does Dean know?”

“Not yet. We did talk and he was so sweet and caring. He did profess his love to me again and he promised me that he wouldn’t try to force me out of his life to protect me. So I hope he’ll keep his word.”

“When are you going to tell him?”

“Today, soon. I just didn’t want to have to explain it while I’m face down in the toilet. I wish I could at least get out of bed before it hits me and have to rush to the bathroom.”

“Keep a pack of saltine crackers and some water or ginger ale on the bedside table. Munch on the crackers and sip the beverage before you sit up. It’ll help.”

“That makes sense. Thanks.” Diana comes out of the stall and heads to the sink to wash her face and rinse out her mouth.

“The morning sickness stage will pass, you’ll see. And when it does, you’ll feel so much better,” Mary said. “Okay, I’m going to shower and get dressed. Meet you in a few for breakfast, if you’re feeling up to it.”

“Will do. Thanks again for all the great advice and support.”

“Anytime.”

Diana made her way to her room to change clothes. She chose her favorite pair of jeans and a tank top and then pulled on the newest addition from her shopping trip, a light purple and pink flannel shirt. She realized the tag was still on it and removed it and threw it in the trash can. As she did, she noticed one of the pregnancy tests. She grabbed the bag and took it with her to the kitchen to throw out. Sam was seated at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

“Morning Sam,” she said, trying not to draw attention to the trash bag in her hand.

“Morning. Cleaning up already?” he said, noticing the trash bag.

“Yeah. It was getting full. Dean will just fill it up till it’s running over before he’ll empty it. I hate that.” She hurried over to the larger trash container and dumped the bag inside. She went to the sink and washed her hands. She decided to join Sam and have a bowl of cereal and a piece of fruit.

“You seem like you’re feeling better today.”

“I am. I think I’m going to adopt a healthier lifestyle though. Like you. No more fried, greasy foods.”

“Good for you. Welcome to Team Healthy. Maybe now I won’t have to throw out the salad mix before it gets all soggy and nasty.”

“Glad to help out. Oh, and Dean wants me to help train Mary. My black belt and all.”

“Train. So Mom wants to go on more hunts?” Sam asked.

“She might, but even if not, she’ll be able to take care of herself, even better than before. And even if she won’t need it, it’s a great workout,” she said before taking a bite of the banana.

“That’s actually a great idea. I think it’ll be good for her to let off some steam, get some aggression out.”

“May work for me and Dean too. When we’re frustrated and getting on each other’s nerves, we could slug it out.”

“Like relationship therapy? Sounds like a plan.”

“And it could lead to some great makeup sex,” she said grinning.

“Oh, now you sound like Dean. Come on,” he said, making a face. Diana just laughed at Sam.

Mary entered the room glad to see Diana feeling better.

“What’s so funny?” she asked, heading to pour herself a cup of coffee.

“Diana’s been around Dean too long. She’s starting to think and talk like him.”

“That’s not good, and not very ladylike,” she says looking at Diana.

“What can I say? Your son has an effect on me,” she said just as Dean walked in.

“And what effect would that be?” he said coming over to Diana, leaning down and kissing her.

“Making my head spin and my knees weak,” she says smiling back at him.

“Oh, so Dean is the one making you sick,” Sam said, teasing.

Diana’s face grew serious as she looked up at Dean and then across to Mary.

Dean was looking at Sam though.

“Can’t get to me today, little brother. I’m in too good of a mood.”

Dean offers his hand out and Diana takes it and he pulls her up to him.

“Let’s get out of here today. Spend the day together just roaming around town, going for a drive, whatever you want to do.”

“Well, I don’t know. I thought you wanted to train?”

“Tomorrow. We don’t have a case other than trying to find Lucifer, but Castiel said he would call if he finds anything. Let’s take some time for us,” Dean said grinning and looking into your eyes.

“How can I say ‘No’ to you,” she said smiling back.

\----------------

Dean and Diana drove to the lake on the outskirts of town. It was a beautiful, warm June day. They had brought a blanket and stopped to get some food for a picnic. Diana thought a salad would be safe because there was no smell and no grease to upset her stomach. Dean, however, selected fried chicken and fried potato wedges and of course two pieces of pecan pie. They had brought along bottled waters as well. Dean spread out the blanket and Diana put their food down and then sat down. Dean laid down beside her staring up at the sky. She looked at him and smiled.

“This was a great idea. You don’t get many chances to just relax, do you?”

“Not much. That’s why I wanted to take advantage of it. And even though you never complain, I know you get cabin fever cooped up in the bunker doing inventory.”

“Well, I had several months away from the bunker when we were apart, but you know what? I didn’t leave my apartment that much. I was depressed and just had food delivered and only went out when absolutely necessary.”

“I’m sorry. I hurt you so badly, but it was the only way that I knew to keep you safe,” he said, taking your hand and sliding his thumb back and forth in a gentle caress.

“I know that but the best way is for us to be honest with each other from this moment forward.”

“I will. I have.”

“And with that being said, I need to tell you something,” Diana said, taking a deep breath. Her cell phone rang and it surprised her. She dug it out of her pocket and looked at the number.

“Just let it go to voicemail,” Dean said. Diana put up 1 finger and answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Ms. Morgan. This is Dr. Kavanaugh from the Religious Studies Department. How are you doing?”

“Dr. Kavanaugh, I’m fine. How are you?”

“Doing well, thank you. I just wanted to congratulate you on your successful completion of the doctoral dissertation process.”

“Oh wow! That’s wonderful. Thank you so much for your guidance and for helping me to prepare for the defense. I couldn’t have done it without you,” she said smiling broadly and then winked at Dean.

“Oh, I doubt that Ms. Morgan. I’m sure your father provided wise counsel as well.”

“Yes, he did. He’ll be so pleased to hear the news.”

“Well, I won’t hold you up any longer. Lucy will be in touch when your documents are printed and ready for publication. And I’m sure you’re aware that Dr. Abbott has retired, which means there is an opening within the department. All of the successful doctoral candidates will be considered for the position if they are interested.”

“I would be honored to be considered. Should I let Lucy know about that as well?”

“Yes. She should be sending you the notification about the doctorate completion as well as the application details for the position.

“Thank you, Dr. Kavanaugh.”

“You’re very welcome. Have a great day. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” Diana squealed with delight and flung herself down on top of Dean kissing him joyfully. “I passed my doctoral dissertation. That was Dr. Kavanaugh, my faculty advisor.”

“Awesome. I knew you would. I’m so proud of you.”

“And there’s a teaching position open and I’m automatically being considered if I’m interested. Oh my God, I can’t believe this!”

“And you want the position?” Dean asked, concerned.

“Yes. It’s what I’ve been working toward all these years.”

“Oh, that’s great,” Dean said but his face didn’t show it. Diana noticed and wondered what was wrong.

“What? Don’t you want me to teach?”

“I don’t know. I guess I thought you were happy helping us with the inventory and research.”

“I am and I’ll continue to do that, but this position pays good money. I can help you and Sam pay for the hunts. No more false credit cards.”

“We’ve been doing pretty well. I don’t know how I feel about you being the major bread-winner.”

“Oh for Heaven’s sake, Dean. Seriously? I thought I had a modern, forward-thinking man, not some old-fashioned 50’s man where the little woman stays home, barefoot and,” Diana stops before completing the saying.

“Pregnant. That’s the saying right?”

“Yes. It is. So is that how you really feel? You don’t want me to try for the teaching position?” she asked, wondering if this was also going to be a major issue, in addition to her pregnancy.

“No, honey, that’s not how I feel. I guess I just thought, actually I didn’t think about it at all. You’re right. Some extra money would be great,” he said smiling.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, this is wonderful news. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you,” she says leaning in and kissing him again.

Dean sits up now and reaches for the food. “I’m hungry? You?”

Diana reaches out and takes Dean’s hands in her own. “Can it wait for just a few more minutes?”

“Sure,” he says and sees the serious expression and look in her eyes.

She takes a deep breath and then looks down at his strong hands. She looks back up, right into those beautiful green eyes that are now intently looking into hers.

“I am so happy right now. I just don’t want it to end.”

“End. Why would it end?”

Diana just sighs and looks off into the distance.

“Is this the same as when you said, when you’re really happy, you worry that something awful will happen next?” Dean said understanding her hesitation and fear better now.

“Yeah, kind of.”

“Just tell me. We’ll get through it together, whatever it is.”

Diana smiled at his words and then gave his hands a squeeze.

“I’m pregnant.” She was searching his face for a reaction, but he wasn’t making one. She thought he might be in shock.

“Wow. Did not see that one coming,” he said. He displayed a quick smile and then got up turning his back to her. “You’re pregnant? You’re sure?”

Diana got up then as well. “Three tests all with the same results. Your mom is the one that figured it out.”

“Great. She finds out before me.” Dean now turns back to face Diana.

“I was waiting for the right time. And for us to be alone.”

“We were alone last night in bed. Why didn’t you tell me then?”

“Scared.”

“Of me?” he said looking hurt.

“Of your reaction. Of you being disappointed or even angry. Of not wanting this baby or me ever again.”

Dean comes closer and wraps his arms around you hugging you close. He leans back and kisses you tenderly. One hand comes to caress your cheek, and he pulls back looking into your eyes. His eyes are watery and this makes yours do the same.

“I’m the one that’s scared. The moment that I knew I loved you, I’ve been scared ever since. Of losing you. Of messing things up so badly, when all I want to do is be there for you, with you. And keep you safe, by any means possible. That’s why I was insisting on the tattoo.”

“Sorry, but it’ll have to wait until after the baby is born,” you said grinning.

“You got pregnant just so you wouldn’t have to get a tattoo,” he said jokingly.

“No, I was already pregnant,” you said smiling then, which helped to break the tension and the heavy emotions. You laughed at the goofy face Dean was making and then hugged him.  
“I love you so much and I will love this baby because it’s a part of you.”

“Same here, but I’m still scared.”

“Me too. I’ve never done this before. I’ve been sick for days, even though Mary says it will pass. She’s gonna be a huge help during this. And she’s really excited about being a grandmother.”

“I know she will be great, and I know you’ll be a great mom. But, I don’t know about me as a father.”

“It’s only natural to worry about that.”

“But you don’t know how my dad was, how strict he was on me and Sammy. And when he drank, he turned mean, sometimes. And he left us for days, weeks even. I hated it when he was gone and then sometimes I hated it when he was with us too. I don’t want to be that kind of a father.”

“You won’t be. And you won’t have to do it alone. I’ll be right there by your side.”

“You better. And could you not tell Mom what I said about Dad. It would hurt her too much.”

“Of course. Dean, just promise me that you’ll tell me if you’re feeling overwhelmed and don’t know how to cope.”

“Okay. I’m overwhelmed and don’t know how to cope,” he said and then smiled at you. He kissed you again and you felt safe and warm in his arms. 

\-------------------

When Dean and Diana arrived back at the bunker, Sam was in the kitchen cooking. Mary was sitting at the table watching.

“Hey, guys? Did you have fun?” Mary asked.

Dean and Diana just looked at each other and grinned.

“Yeah, it was nice,” Diana said. “Whatcha cooking, Sam?”

“Roasted veggies and rice. And it’s ready. Hope you’re hungry,” he said as he took the veggies out of the oven and set them on the counter.

Diana looked down at them and they looked delicious but the smell was too much for her.

“Dean don’t say anything until I get back,” she shouted as she raced off.

Dean just looked at his mom and she smiled back at him.

“She’s still sick, isn’t she?” Sam said, looking worried.

“She’ll be fine,” Dean said. 

At that moment, they hear a whooshing sound, and Castiel appears before their eyes.

“Hello everyone.”

“Cas, where have you been? It’s been weeks,” Dean said.

“Crowley and I tracked Lucifer down. He was riding around in a rock and roll singer named Vince Vincente.”

“Vince Vincente? I remember him. I even had some of his albums,” said Sam.

“So what happened?” Dean asked.

“Rowena cast a spell on him that sped up the aging process for his vessel and blasted him to the bottom of the ocean. Hopefully, that will hold him for a while. 

“So Crowley and Rowena are still playing nice?”

“Yes, they were civil. If we need her help again, Rowena said she would help.”

“So do we just wait till more bodies pop up or what?” Sam asked.

“No, I left my number with a band member if Vince shows back up. Hopefully, he’ll call me.”

Diana comes back into the kitchen and sees Castiel. She walks up to him as he turns around to greet her.

“Hi, Castiel. I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry for the way that I treated you. Forgive me?” she said, extending her arms out for a hug. Castiel embraces her and then immediately pulls back looking at you.

“You’re with child. I can see the glow.”

Diana is shocked that he knew and that he just blurted it out.

“Cas, dude. You don’t just yell out information like that. And it’s news that the couple should tell, not their angel friend,” Dean said in disgust that he had spoiled their announcement.

“Diana, you’re pregnant?” Sam said surprised but smiling broadly. He came to her and hugged her.

“Yep. Congratulations, you’re going to be an uncle.”

Sam then moved to Dean and gave him a big hug too. “I’m happy for you. This is great news.”

“It’s going to be different that’s for sure.”

Mary came over to Diana and whispered into her ear. 

“He’s been smiling, so it went well?”

“He’s adjusting to the news.”

“I’ll talk to him.”

“I’m sure he’ll like that.”

Diana moved to stand by Dean and he wraps his arm around her waist. 

“So Cas, do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?” Diana asked curiously.

“It was not clear. The genitalia usually doesn’t develop until the thirteenth week of gestation.”

“Well thank you, Cas. I think I’ll go to a doctor and let them tell me,” she said trying not to laugh.

“You need to schedule an appointment with your doctor as soon as possible,” Dean says looking at you.

“I’ll call tomorrow. Oh, and I have more news. I successfully completed my doctoral dissertation. I got the call today.”

“That’s great! I knew you’d do it,” Sam said.

“Congratulations!” Mary said.

“And there’s a teaching position at North Central. I can apply now since I’ve completed everything. It’ll be a long shot but I might as well try for it.”

“We need to celebrate. Let’s get a drink so we can toast to Diana’s success and baby Winchester,” Dean says.

“Make mine water or juice,” Diana says. When they all have something to drink, Sam suggests that they all say something.

“To Diana, on her successful career and impending motherhood,” Sam says. They all raise their glasses and drink.

“May this child be a blessing to this family, and carry on the Winchester legacy,” said Cas.

Diana looks at Dean and shakes her head and he doesn’t understand her meaning. The other’s drink but not Diana.

“To my future grandchild, who I will spoil rotten,” says Mary. Everyone laughs and drinks.

“To the most beautiful and smartest woman I know, and to my, uh….our future son or daughter,” says Dean. Everyone drinks again.

Diana looks around the circle at her new family. “To health, happiness, and the love of family and friends.”


	10. Chapter 10

Dean’s POV

“Lunch is ready,” Diana called out to you. You were searching the internet for a new case or any clues of Lucifer’s whereabouts. You closed the laptop and got up to head to the table. Behind you, you heard little feet running in your direction and you spun to see your 3-year-old son.

“What have I told you about running in here,” you say gruffly.

“Not to,” he said looking up innocently.

“Then why were you running?”

“I’m a race car, and race cars go fast, Daddy.”

“Not inside. Stop running. Come on, lunch is ready.”

Dean and his son go to the kitchen and sit at the table. Diana brings two plates to the table. For Dean, there is a BLT sandwich piled high with crispy bacon, lettuce, and tomato, and mayo on both slices of toasted bread. For the boy, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and apple slices.  
Diana then brings over a beer for Dean and a glass of milk for her son. She smiles down at him and rubs his head. She turns her back to go get her sandwich when she hears shattering glass. 

“Dammit boy! You’re so clumsy. Look at the mess you made,” Dean yells, staring angrily at his son.

“Sorry, it was wet and slipped out of my hand,” he said now with tears falling from his eyes.

“Sweetie, it’s okay. Accidents happen,” Diana says taking him in her arms.

“Diana, you’re babying him. He needs to be more careful.”

“Dean, he’s a little boy. You can’t expect him to not make mistakes or want to play. Just let him be a kid.”

“I never got to, why should he,” Dean gets up from the table heading toward the garage.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“Anywhere but here. I never wanted children, but when do I ever get what I want,” he said slamming the door behind him.

Dean bolted awake with a jolt and was trying to catch his breath. He was sweating and his mind was trying to grasp onto reality but the dream seemed so real. His sudden movement awakened Diana and she turned to look at him.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” she said seeing the panic on his face.

“Bad dream, more like a nightmare.”

Diana touched his arm but he flinched and she withdrew her touch. Dean swung his legs out of bed and stood up.

“Maybe a hot shower will help clear my head,” he said as he left the room.

Under the spray of hot water, Dean let the dream replay. Why had he gotten so angry? Diana was right. He was a kid, just running around and playing. Every kid should have fun and play because all too soon you’d be grown and have to deal with real-life problems. Every other kid got to have a childhood except for him and Sam. Dean was 4 years old when his mom died, and from that day forward, he had to grow up fast. His father became obsessed with finding the thing that had taken his wife’s life, and so it fell to Dean, to look after Sammy. He fed him, which sometimes meant Dean didn’t eat in order for Sam to have it. He comforted him when he had a nightmare or when he fell and skinned his knee. Dean had become a father, mother, and big brother all in one. And it really wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair how Dean got most of the discipline from his father. Even when Sam did wrong, Dean got punished as well for not watching him or letting him do the wrong thing. With John Winchester as a father, how the hell was he going to be any different? 

Dean shook himself free from his thoughts and realized he hadn’t even shampooed or bathed. He quickly did so and turned the water off. He grabbed a towel and dried off and then wrapped it around his waist. When he got back to his room, Diana wasn’t in bed. He guessed that she was either in her old room dressing or was in the kitchen. He dressed quickly and went to the kitchen. Diana was sitting at the table with some orange juice and a piece of dry toast. Dean goes to pour himself a cup of coffee.

“You want some breakfast?” Diana asks.

“No. Coffee’s fine. You okay?” he asked, noticing the dry toast.

“Yeah. I took Mary’s advice about the crackers before getting up. It helps,” she said watching him heading toward the table. He sits across from her and then reaches out to take her hand.

“Sorry about this morning. I didn’t mean to pull away from you. I was still rattled from the dream.”

“I know. It’s okay. You’re adjusting to some life-changing news. We’ll get through this together.”

He squeezed her hand and then looked around.

“Are we the first ones up?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen anyone else yet.”

“Are we good? I don’t want to leave with hurt feelings or things left unsaid between us.”

Diana smiled and said, “Why Dean Winchester, I do believe you are evolving into an emotionally aware man.”

“Don’t tell Sam. He’ll think I’m going soft,” Dean said getting up and leaving the room.

Dean found Sam and Cas in the library. Sam was on his laptop searching for any clues to the whereabouts of Lucifer. Dean came over and sat down without saying anything. He was still thinking back to his dream.

“What’s up with you?” Sam asked.

“Nothing, why?”

“You’ve got that scowly scowl look. You and Diana have a fight?”

“No, we’re fine. Maybe, I’m just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Damnit, Sam! Stay out of my business,” he says getting back up and heading for the kitchen. Cas had started to follow him and Dean turned and pointed his finger at him and said, “Stay!”  
Cas halted and stayed in that space, as Dean headed back toward the kitchen and out to the garage. As he passed through the kitchen, Diana was still there and she was on her phone. She glanced up at him but he made no reaction and continued on. 

In the garage, he sank behind the driver’s seat in the Impala. The majority of his life had been spent in this car and it was where he felt the most comfortable. He laid his head on the back of the seat and crossed his arms on his chest. He thought about when he got in trouble for shoplifting and his dad made the decision to let him sit in jail. Because he was a minor, they released him into the care of a local foster care home. He was expected to go to school and do chores. Dean spent about 2 months there and during that time, he came into his own person. He was doing well in school, had made the wrestling team, and developed a crush on a girl. In fact, he had asked her to the school dance and she said yes, but he never got to go on that date. His dad had shown up unexpectedly and was forcing him to leave with him and his brother. Dean looked out of his bedroom window and saw Sammy staring up at him smiling and waving. He wanted to stay and continue the normal life that he had quickly adjusted to but the ache in his heart of missing Sam, made him gather his things and go with his Dad. Dean’s thoughts then traveled to another male role model, Uncle Bobby. When John needed to be gone on a hunt longer than 3 days, he left the boys with Bobby Singer. Bobby was a disciplinarian with rules and chores and punishment if those rules were broken. Bobby was a tough and grisled man but he grew to love Sam and Dean as if they were his own. A tear trickled down Dean’s eye as he remembered the man who became like a second father to him and Sam. Maybe he could model his parenting style after him, tough but fair. 

Dean heard a noise and turned his head to see his mother approaching. She opened the passenger side door and got in and closed the door.

“So where are you heading?” she asked and gave her son a half-smile.

“Headlong toward a mental breakdown,” he said chuckling but not finding it funny.

“Honey, I know this came as a total shock to you.”

“That’s an understatement.”

“But, I think it’s more like a miracle.”

“I’m gonna need a miracle to be a good dad to this kid.”

“Dean, from what I’ve already seen and heard, you’ve got everything you’ll need to be a great dad to this baby.”

“I don’t understand. What have you seen and heard?” he said, shifting his position to face his mother.

“Sam. You practically raised him yourself, because John wasn’t there half the time. And then you spent a year with Lisa and Ben.”

“I’m gonna kill Sam. Lisa and Ben are my biggest regrets, my biggest failures. I couldn’t do it.”

“Honey, are you saying that you still have feelings for them and wish you were with them?”

“No. I’m saying I tried the normal apple pie life: house, family, cookouts, a real job. It wasn’t for me. That’s why I’m scared to death about this.”

“And that’s why I know you can do this. Lisa was asking you to give up everything that you knew. Hunting has been your way of life. Diana’s not asking you to give it up. Is she?”

“No. She wants to help me and Sam even more. When she got the call about her doctorate and then the potential for the teaching position, I got upset. I thought she wanted to teach instead of helping us with the inventory or research.”

“So what did she have in mind?”

“She said that if she got the teaching position, then her salary could help us pay for motel rooms and meals on our hunts, so we wouldn’t have to use the fake credit cards anymore.”

“That’s very thoughtful and sounds like something to help you do what you love doing and showing you how much she loves you.”

“Yeah, it does. I wished I had realized that when she first said it. I acted like a male chauvinist pig. She accused me of wanting to keep her barefoot and pregnant. And that’s pretty much how she told me.”

“Ow. Not the way you or she was hoping I bet. At least, you two have talked it out. Honey, John, and I were thrilled when we found out about you and Sam. But it still wasn’t smooth sailing. Having a child is a lifetime commitment, and it takes a lot of love and a lot of patience. And it’s much easier when there are two parents working together. I wished John and I would have had that chance with you and Sam.”

“Me too, Mom.” Dean leans over and hugs his mom. “Thanks for the pep talk. It really helped.”

“Anytime, sweetheart.” Mary got out of the car. “You coming in?”

“Sure.”


	11. Chapter 11

Sam, Diana, and Castiel were all seated around one of the tables in the Library. Sam was on his laptop searching for a case, while Diana was reading a book on Enochian language and Cas was helping her. She laughed at something he said and it felt like old times. Dean and Mary came into the room and Diana looked up at them. They both smiled at you and Dean gave you a wink. You smiled back and then returned to the book.

“Sammy. Got a minute?” Dean said, motioning to the side with his head. Sam got up and came over to where Dean was standing.

“What’s up?”

“Sorry about earlier, man. I’ve had a lot on my mind but that’s no reason to take it out on you.”

“You’re apologizing, within hours of the offense? Did Mom make you do this?”

“No. I just felt bad that I ...you know. Hell, you forgive me or what?”

“Yeah, of course. You know, I like this more sensitive side of you,” he said teasing.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Sam lightly punches Dean in the shoulder and Dean returns the favor. 

“Sam. Dean,” Mary says, calling for her sons. 

Mary had sat down in Sam’s space and was searching the Internet when she saw the article about the death of Asa Fox. Asa was a boy that she had saved from a werewolf and she had never seen him again. The article said that the family was holding a public wake and she wanted to go. It would be a long trip because it was being held in Emerson Manitoba in Canada. Sam and Mary went to their rooms to pack their duffel bags. Dean and Diana went to Dean’s room together.

“Come with us? With me?” 

“I can’t. I have a doctor’s appointment on Wednesday. I think it’s kind of important,” she said, placing her hand on her stomach.

“Can’t you reschedule it?” he said pleading.

“I can but from what I’ve been reading, the earlier that the mother starts prenatal care, the better for the baby.”

“I just don’t want to leave you. You’re still having morning sickness and you’re weak.”

“I’m not that weak, and I’m coping with the nausea now.”

“I feel like I’m abandoning you. Running off on some family vacation. This isn’t a hunt.”

“Dean, it’s important to your mom, and you and Sam will have lots of time to talk with her. She needs that. Needs to spend time with her sons,” Diana said placing her hand on Dean’s cheek.

Dean pulls Diana closer pressing their chests together. He leans down and kisses her lips tenderly. They press their foreheads together and then Diana rubs her nose against Dean’s in an Eskimo kiss. She smiles sweetly up at him.

“Hey, Cas is here. He can stay with me.”

“And that worked out great the last time, didn’t it?” he said sarcastically.

“He apologized for that. You need to let that go and give him another chance.”

“We’ll see. Okay, I guess I need to pack and get on the road,” he said, moving to get his duffel bag and then packing it with his clothes. 

“I’ll be out in the library with Cas. Don’t leave without saying bye,” she added before leaving the room.

Diana came back and sat down beside Cas and picked the book back up. Sam came back in with his full duffel bag and set it down on the table. He unplugged his laptop from the charger and placed it in its briefcase, then added the charger as well. He looked up at you and Cas and realized you both had been watching him.

“What?”

“I know you will but look out for Dean on this trip. He’s worried about leaving me,” Diana asks of Sam.

“I will. Actually this will be kind of like a vacation in a way.”

“That’s the same thing Dean said. It’ll be good for you all to get away as a family.”

“You should come with us?” Mary said coming into the room.

“I can’t. I went ahead and scheduled a doctor’s appointment and it’s this week.”

“We would love to have you come along with us but I think it’s more important that you get started on prenatal care with your doctor,” Mary replied.

“That’s what I told Dean. He’s not happy about leaving me.”

“I’ll stay here with you. I have nothing better to do,” says Cas enthusiastically.

“Thank you, Cas. I’d love your company.”

Sam comes forward and gives Diana a hug. “Take care of yourself while we’re gone. Team Healthy remember?”

Diana smiles and says, “I will.” Sam then says goodbye to Cas, and picks up his mom’s duffel bag and carries it and his own out to the garage.

Mary turns and gives you a hug now. “If you need to talk while we’re gone, just call me. I know you wish Dean was going with you to your doctor’s appointment.”

“Yeah, but it’s fine. The baby is about the size of a dot right now. There’s not that much to do.”  
Diana notices the impressed look that Mary is giving her. “I’ve been reading, What to Expect When You’re Expecting”. It’s very informative.”

“That’s a really good idea. Just don’t read too far ahead. You don’t want to bring on a panic attack.”

“Okay, I won’t.”

“Won’t what?” Dean says coming in with his duffel bag.

“Work too hard on the inventory while you’re gone. Cas is going to stay and help me,” she said smiling at him.

“Really? Cas, you sure?”

“Yes. I’ll stay here with Diana until you all return. I promise,” he says, looking sincerely at Dean.

“Thanks, buddy. I appreciate it,” he says, giving him a pat on the back. 

Mary looks at Dean and says, “I’ll be out in the car.” She then walks off. Dean turns to you and takes your hand and gives it a tug. You walk together to the kitchen. He pauses and then faces you and smiles.

“I’ll call you when we get there, and the next day, and-”

Diana giggles and then says, “I love you.”

“Love you more.”

“I know. Be safe okay?”

“We will,” he says and then leans in for one last kiss. It was urgent and filled with need. The force shocked Diana a little but she needed him just as much. They clung to each other desperately as the kiss continued, until Dean slowly pulled back. He touched her cheek and looked into her eyes, and swallowed hard. He quickly hefted his duffel bag further upon his shoulder and then headed for the garage. Diana heard the Impala’s engine roar to life as a tear trickled down her cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

The Winchesters arrived ahead of schedule to their destination due to continuous driving and only stopping for bathroom, gas, and food breaks. Dean did most of the driving until his mother ordered him to let Sam drive. He was relieved and fell asleep almost immediately in the back seat. The Fox house was a white granite rock two-story structure. Loud music and laughter could be heard coming from inside. They walked in the front door and mingled with the people inside. They were surprised and delighted to see a familiar face in the crowd.

“Jody,” Sam said as he approached her and gave her a hug.

“Sam. I didn’t know you knew Asa.”

“We don’t but our Mom did,” he said. Dean steps up and gives Jody a hug too.

“So how did you know Asa?” Dean asks.

“We ran in the same hunter circles. He was a good man.”

At that moment, Mary comes up behind Dean. “There’s so many people here. I guess that’s a testament to Asa’s memory.”

“Mom, we’d like to introduce you to our friend, Jody Mills. Jody, this is Mary Winchester. Our Mom,” Dean says.

“But your Mom is -,” she says looking between Sam and Dean and then back at Mary.

“I was, but now I’m back,” Mary said, giving her a half-smile.

“Wow! Wow! It is so nice to meet you,” she says going to Mary and giving her a big hug.

Jody continues to grin widely and feels awkward and then excuses herself, saying “Wow” as she walks away.

“I’m going to find something to drink,” Dean says heading off in the direction Jody went. Sam and Mary mingle some more with the guests.

Dean finds the kitchen where a huge tub is filled with watery ice and beer. He leans down and gets himself a beer. “No label. Not a good sign,” he says.

“It’s home-brewed. Made it myself. Here, let me,” he says taking the bottle and popping the cap the old fashioned way. “Hope you like strong beer,” he says, handing it back to Dean.

Dean takes a sip and then says, “It’s good. Thanks.”

“Bucky Sims and this is Randy Bull.”

“Watch out for the horns,” Randy says using his hands to make horns on his forehead.

Dean chuckles and says, “Dean Winchester.”

“No way. We heard you were dead,” Bucky said.

“Didn’t take,” Dean says as he takes another sip of his beer.

“We’ve heard stories about you and your brother,” Bucky says.

“Hey, is your brother here?” says a thin, red-haired man who jumps up from the table.

“Yeah,” Dean says and the man runs off in search of Sam.

“I’ve heard stories about Asa too,” Dean says.

“What kind of stories?” says Randy, giving a look to Bucky.

“That he killed 5 wendigos in one night.”

“Man said the magic word,” Bucky says.

The room erupts in cheers and everyone raises their beers to drink.

“What? Wendigo?” Dean says and again the room cheers and drinks.

Dean realizes and drinks from his beer too.

“If we don’t pace ourselves, we’re not going to make it to the service,” Randy says.

\---------------

Sam was having a conversation with brother and sister twins who claimed their mom was a white witch. They swore that she was more of a Wiccan, using crystals and white sage and stuff, but nothing evil. Their names were Max and Alicia Barnes. Suddenly the red-haired man came running in and right up to Sam.

“Are you Sam Winchester? I heard you were possessed by Lucifer. Is it true?” he said.

“Dude, you don’t just ask someone a question like that,” Alicia says to the man.

Sam is embarrassed and looks at Max and Alicia nervously.

“Yes, I am Sam Winchester,” he says and the man immediately shakes Sam’s hand.

“I’m Elvis Katz. Wow, this is amazing.”

“No, it really isn’t,” Sam says anxious to get away from this man. “Anyone need another drink?” he asks, rising to his feet. They all say no and he quickly exits.

Elvis sinks down on the couch beside the twins and then looks at them.

“So what’s your deal?” he says to them. Alicia shakes her head and makes a face at the man.

“Could you just go away, now,” Max says waving the back of his hand toward Elvis.

\-----------------

Dean goes to find Sam and warns him not to say the word “wendigo”. He then tells him that he needs some fresh air and heads outside. He pulls his cell phone out and dials the number.

“Hey, babe. How are you?”

“Better now that I can hear your voice. So how’s it going? Are you enjoying meeting other hunters?”

“Beginning to think hunters are just like fishermen, trying to prove who’s got the biggest fish stories, and all of them have only a hint of the truth.”

“Sorry, you’re not having fun.”

“It’s alright. There’s plenty of beer and alcohol, so it’s not all bad. Service is tomorrow so we can hit the road once it’s over.”

“Well call me before you get on the road, or if it’s really early, just text me. I need my beauty sleep.”

“Damn, girl, you’ve already overslept on that,” he said grinning as if she could see it through the phone.

“You’re funny. I have my doctor’s appointment tomorrow at 2:00.”

“I wish I was there to go with you.”

“You’ll go with me to the next one if you’re not on a hunt.”

“Yeah, definitely,” he said even though he thought he detected a hint of doubt in Diana’s voice.

“Well, it’s late and I’m tired, but I’ll sleep well now that I’ve talked to you.”

“I’m glad. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

Dean hung up and thought back to her comment. “If you’re not on a hunt.” She was probably right. What if he missed all of her appointments because he was off hunting. What if he missed the birth of his child because he was chasing some rugaru or shapeshifter. He couldn’t let that happen.

\---------------

As the evening wore on, guests dwindled down to only a handful of people still hanging around. In the main living room, Max, Alicia, and Jody were sitting on the couch, while Sam was across the room in a comfy leather chair. Randy and Bucky were standing near the fireplace. They were all sharing stories of their time with Asa. 

\---------------

Mary enters the kitchen and approaches an older lady who she’s been told is the host and Asa’s mom, Loraine Fox. 

“Hi. I’m sorry for your loss. I’m Mary Winchester.”

“No, you’re not. That would make you my age.”

“I really am Mary Winchester. I met Asa when he was a boy. I saved him from a werewolf.”

“He told me about you. You’re the reason he didn’t become an astronaut.”

Loraine goes over to the cupboard and gets a small wooden box. She comes back and hands it to Mary. 

“He wrote these postcards to you every week, but he couldn’t mail them, because you were so mysterious,” she says sarcastically and with anger toward Mary.

“I saved his life,” Mary said, trying to defend herself.

“Asa became obsessed with hunting. He felt like he needed to help save others because you were retiring. He never married, and never had any children. Enjoy the wake,” she said and walks away with her tumbler of alcohol in hand.

Mary felt frustrated and wondered why she came in the first place. She could be home, spending quality time with her sons, and getting to know Diana better. She wondered how she was doing at that moment, wondering if she was handling the sickness and worrying about becoming a mother. Mary was trying to help her but with only 4 years of her own experience, how was she going to be of use. Loraine Fox had all but told her how she had ruined her own son’s life. At that moment, Sam came into the room, seeing the look on his mom’s face.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Fine. I’m fine,” she says walking off. 

“Are you sure?” he says following her. She stopped in the hallway and turned back to him.

“I saved Asa when he was a boy. All of this, it’s on me,” she said handing Sam the wooden box of postcards.

“No. Obviously, Mom, he made his own decisions. And he helped a lot of people, you know.”

“Yeah, I don’t know. I just don’t know anymore. Everywhere I go, and everything I do, just….feels wrong.” She sighs heavily. “But I’ll get used to it. Being back here. I will-”

“Yeah, Mom, you don’t have to explain anything. I get it. You need time to adjust, but so do we. We just got you back. And Dean’s scared we’re gonna lose you again. That because we’re hunters, you’re gonna walk away. But I know that’s not true, especially now with a grandchild on the way.”

Sam looks down at the postcards and reads one. “Even looking at these, I mean you saved Asa in 1980 after Dean was born after everyone thought you quit hunting. This job, this life is crazy and insane, but it’s in our blood. Come on,”

“Where are we going?”

“To say goodbye to Asa,” he says, leading her into the parlor. 

On a large wooden table, Asa’s body is already wrapped in a dropcloth and bound with ropes. Mary pulls up the cloth covering his face and sees the handsome bearded man. They silently pay their respects but then a dark liquid drops onto Asa’s forehead. Sam and Mary look up toward the ceiling and are horrified to see Randy Bull, tied to the ceiling dead.

Sam and Mary run back into the living room.

“Guy’s we need to leave now,” Sam says excitedly.

“Sam?” Jody says getting up.

“Randy’s dead.”

“What happened?” said Alicia.

“Someone gutted him and roped him to the ceiling,” Mary said.

“Hey, anyone know why the water’s shut off?” said Elvis coming into the room.

“God, what’s that smell?” said Elvis.

“Sulfur,” the twins say in unison. At that moment, the lights flicker.

“It’s a demon,” Mary says.

“It’s him. It’s Jael. He’s a crossroads demon. He hangs people. It’s his thing. Snaps their necks, slits their throat, he’s a real piece of work,” Bucky says animatedly.

“Hanging like with Asa?” asks Sam.

“Yeah, he’s the one that killed him.”

Bucky and Elvis run to the front door and try to open it. It moves a little but then slams shut again.

Max comes forward and waves his hand making sigils appear over the door frame.

“You’re wasting your time. The whole house has been warded. Inside and out,” Max says.

“What does that mean?” asks Jody.

“It means we’re trapped,” said Alicia.

\----------------

Dean is still outside thinking when he hears footsteps.

“Go away.”

“You’re not the boss of me,” she says.

Dean turns around to see Billie, the Reaper.

“Billie. What are you doing here?”

“My job.”

Dean scoffs. “Well, I’m not dead yet.”

“Shame. But actually, I just finished inside. I was reaping a fresh soul.”

Dean looks concerned and heads to the front door but he can’t open it.

\----------------

“Asa was working this case in Yellowknife. Possession of a First Nations girl. It got real bad, real bloody,” said Bucky.

“Was it Jael?” asks Sam.

“Asa exorcised him, but not before Jael killed the girl. He made her tie a noose around her neck. He made Asa watch.”

\----------------

“Sam. Sammy!” Dean yells.

“You can huff and puff, but that house is on supernatural lockdown. They can’t even hear you.”

\---------------

“All right, look, an exorcism, it ain’t like an angel blade,” Bucky said.

“Yeah, it’s not permanent,” Sam added.

“Exactly. So five years ago, Jael, he came back, and he came for Asa,” Bucky said.

“How so?” asked Jody.

“Asa was seeing this woman, okay? She had a kid.”

“Marlene,” Loraine spoke up.

“Yeah, Marlene. Jael got into her. It didn’t matter that he was killing. He wanted Asa to know. It was personal. He gets off on it.”

“Yeah and now he’s here. Possessing someone,” Sam said.

“Yeah but who?” asks Mary. Everyone looks around at everyone else.

“Alicia wasn’t in the room when Randy died. The rest of us were,” accused Elvis.

“I was getting a drink,” she said.

“Dean wasn’t in the room either,” Max said.

“So it’s Alicia or Dean,” Bucky said.

“I’m not. Throw some holy water on me, see what happens.”

“Anybody packing?” Sam asks.

“We could just make more,” Elvis says.

“Uh, no we can’t. The water’s off,” says Mary.

“She knew that. You knew that,” Elvis said pointing at Alicia.

\-----------------

Dean throws a large rock at the door but it just bangs loudly.

“What did you do?” he says, turning back to Billie.

“Wasn’t me. I don’t get my hands dirty. Rules. I just clean up the mess. Still between us, it’s always nice to see a Winchester who can’t get what he wants.”

“You think this is funny, huh? Hunters are dying in there,” he says angrily.

“Everyone dies.”

\----------------

“I think Dean’s still outside,” Sam says.

“Well that does narrow it down,” Mary says. Alicia begins to cough and continues coughing.

Max comes toward her and says, “Alicia?”

“Alicia’s not here right now. Leave a message,” she says as her eyes glow red. She hits Max in the jaw and he falls backward. “Oh, you’re a fun group. We’re gonna have a great time tonight.”

The demon leaves Alicia’s body and she collapses to the floor.

“It’s gone,” Elvis says.

“Alicia, are you alright? “ Max says leaning down to help her up.

“It’s not gone. It’s just not in Alicia anymore. Loraine, is there anyone else in the house?” Sam asks.

“I don’t know. People have been coming and going all day.”

“Okay, we’re gonna pair off and search the house. For people, not for demons. If you find a demon, yell. We’ll find you. And if your partner gets possessed, run,” says Jody taking charge. 

Sam and Mary pair up and so does Max and Alicia. Everyone goes in different directions to search the house.

\--------------

“You got in. You got in to reap that soul, you can get me in,” says Dean.

“I mean, I could I suppose, but-”

“Do it.”

“But it’s a one-way ticket, and you’re gonna owe me one.”

\---------------

“I got you a double,” Elvis says as he brings Loraine another drink. She drinks it and coughs. Suddenly a bright light shines and Dean is magically flung through the door. He lands on the floor and then bolts up, looking around.

“Where’s my brother?”

“Hey, how did you-” Elvis says

“He’s the demon!” Loraine shouts. 

“Demon?”

“Kill him!” Loraine shouts.

“Whoa, whoa, easy lady, Look. I’m not a demon, okay? I’m one of the good guys. Now stick with me, do what I say, and everybody will get out of here. Okay?”

“Well not everybody,” Elvis says as his eyes glow red.

Elvis swipes at Dean with a knife but Dean avoids the blow and moves past him. 

“You’re kind of slow for a demon, aren’t you?”

“Careful now, you’ll hurt my feelings. Then I might lash out.”

Elvis then lashes out with 2 swipes with the blade and misses both times.

“How bout you go to Hell,” Dean says.

“Please. It’s a complete train wreck down there. No Lucifer. No Crowley. It’s messy.”

Elvis lunges again and Dean blocks the blow and hits him in the back of the head.

“No. I mean really. Go to Hell.” Dean starts the exorcism incantation in Latin.

“Exorcism? Uh-uh. Elvis is leaving the building.” 

The demon twists Elvis’s neck so that it is now facing behind him and the demon smokes out of his body and goes upstairs. Loraine screams and Dean goes over to comfort her.

“Come on,” he says to Loraine leading her into the living room. “Sammy!”

Mary and Sam come running in, followed closely by all the others.

“Dean? We thought you were outside,” Mary said.

“Yeah, I got back in.”

“How?” asked Sam.

“It’s a one-time deal. It won’t happen again. Is this everybody?”

“Except for Elvis,” Loraine says looking sad.

“Yeah, the demon got him,” Dean said.

At that moment, all the lights go out and the group is in total darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

As the group is plunged into darkness, one by one they all turn on their flashlights.

“Well at least we’re all prepared,” said Mary.

“Yep,” he says as he pulls out his demon-killing knife.

“Impressive,” says Alicia looking at the blade.

“Demon blade. Kills ‘em dead,” Dean says proudly.

“Nice,” said the twins in unison.

“We gotta light some candles,” says Bucky, rushing to find some.

“Yeah, we need a Devil’s Trap,” Dean says.

“On it,” says Sam moving to get the supplies.

“All right, uh, but how are we gonna lure it inside?” Mary asks.

“We’re not. We get in. Everybody’s in, then everybody’s clean. If someone won’t get in-,” says Dean.

“They’re the demon.”

“That’s right,”

“Smart,” Mary says toward her son.

“Thanks.”

While everyone is lighting candles and spray painting the Devil’s Trap on the floor, Mary slips away from the group. She goes to Asa’s room and gets his angel blade from its case.

“What kind of Devil’s Trap?” Max asks as he’s spreading goofer dust on the floor.

“Standard pentagram. Nothing fancy,” says Sam.

“I like the Fifth Pentacle of Mars. It’s got more character,” Max adds.

“Because character is what really matters right now,” Alicia says sarcastically to her brother.  
Mary comes back into the room and Jody notices. She leans down to talk to Sam.

“Sam. This is awkward, I’m owning that but the demon...I think it’s in your mom.”

Sam looks up at his mom but Mary is just standing there watching everyone else work.

“She looks okay to me,” he says.

“I may not know much, but I know that people don’t look possessed. No, I saw her sneak out of the room when you started talking about the Devil’s Trap. Where did she go?”

Sam and Jody stand up now.

“I mean, I know she’s family, but Sam.”

Dean comes over to them and asks, “What’s going on?”

“Uh, Jody thinks that Mom -” Sam begins.

“No, I don’t think, I know! I know she’s a demon!” Jody screams out.

“Hey,” Mary says in shock.

“Kill her! Use the knife! Kill her now!” Jody screams.

Bucky is standing near Mary and he raises his knife up ready to attack.

“Whoa, whoa. Wait! Hold on a second,” Sam exclaims. He turns to look at Jody.

“Jody, you don’t sound like yourself,” he says looking at her.

“It’s because she’s not herself. Are you?” Dean says.

Jody starts laughing.

“Can’t blame a girl for trying.” Her eyes glow red as the demon has been inside Jody all along.  
“I so hoped you’d kill your Mom! Wouldn’t that be a riot?”

“Yeah, super fun,” Dean said sarcastically.

Sam lunges at Jody but the demon tosses him backward. Dean now comes at Jody but is quickly tossed over a chair and he falls to the floor.

“Anybody else? No. Fine.”

Dean and Sam get up as Mary grabs the angel blade and lunges at Jody. The blade slices across Jody’s arm and the demon winces in pain.

“No Mom!” Sam says, grabbing her, preventing her from attacking Jody again.

“What are you doing? She’s a demon. We kill demons,” Mary argues.

“No, she’s Jody,” Sam says.

“Boring!” Jody says and the demon claps her hands and everyone falls on the floor not able to move. “I’ve heard so many stories about you Winchesters. And I desperately want the Lucifer thing to be true.” Jody is peering down over Sam now. “The idea that he left a meat suit alive is so deliciously weak. As for the rest of you, I have been inside your heads.” Jody is pacing back and forth now watching the group. “I know all about you. For example, the twins. Too frightened to tell anyone that they actually came to say goodbye to their daddy.” The demon inside Jody laughs. “Or the grieving mother who hated the fact that her son was a hunter so much, she’d hide his gear, she’d sabotage his Jeep, anything to keep him from hunting! Not that it worked. Could have tried harder, huh?” she said looking at Loraine.

“And this meat suit, you all seem to care so much about, she actually fantasized about a life with Asa. Can you believe that? Like that worthless man-”

“Shut your filthy mouth,” Bucky exploded at the demon. 

Jody grabbed him by the throat and said, “And you, Bucky. Brave, brave Bucky. I was there that night. Tell these nice, stupid people what you did. Tell them what you took from me. Asa was mine.”

Sam begins the exorcism incantation but the demon stretches out Jody’s hand flinging him back against the wall. Dean continues the chant and is then flung through the glass french door.

“Tell them!” Jody shouts at Bucky.

Max and Alicia continue the chant now but instantly fall to the floor in pain.

“I killed him! I killed him! I killed Asa!” Bucky shouts.

Mary completes the exorcism and the demon is expelled from Jody’s mouth. The black smoke swirls and goes through the floor sizzling as it descends back into Hell. Jody collapses on the floor.

“Jody. Are you okay?” Sam says as he puts his arm around her shoulders.

“That sucked,” she said and then she buries her face into Sam’s chest. He holds her close.

“Bucky, what did you do?” Loraine says staring at him.

“Asa he was just so stubborn. Look. We were in the woods. Jael was taunting him. Asa wanted to chase him, but he didn’t have the angel blade. I said, “Let’s go back”, but he called me a coward. He shoved me, so I shoved him back. He fell and hit his head. I didn’t mean to do it but...It was a mistake. An accident. I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to do. Asa hated that damn demon so much that I just-”

“But you thought people would buy that Jael killed him. So you hung your best friend to cover your own ass,” Dean spat out at Bucky.

“What are you gonna do to me?”

“Tell everyone. Every hunter we meet, they’re gonna know your name Bucky. Know what you did,” Alicia said.

“You like stories. This is the story everyone’s gonna tell about you. Forever,” Max says.

\---------------

After a couple of hours of sleep for everyone, the small group made their way outside. Sam, Dean, and Max built the wooden structure that would be the hunter’s funeral pyre. When they finished, they made Bucky carry Asa’s body by himself and put it on the pyre. Loraine, Alicia, and Max had the honor of lighting the fire which is the tradition for family members of the deceased. Alicia became emotional and turned away and retreated to watch from a distance. Max joined her and gave her a hug. Loraine, Mary, and Jody stood silently watching the flames consume the body and leap higher and higher into the air. 

“I was wrong. Asa did have a family. He even had kids. I’ve got grandchildren. I suppose I should go meet them,” Loraine said smiling at the other women. Loraine turns and walks toward her grandchildren. She hugs each of them separately and then they share a group hug. Their shoulders are hunching and they are all consoling each other in their grief.

Mary looks over at Jody and her bandaged arm and says, “Sorry.”

“I’ve had worse,” she says. Jody turns and glances back at Sam and Dean who are leaning against the Impala. “I know this is none of my business, and I don’t know what’s going on between you and your boys, but I got to tell you, mom to mom, they’re good men. Best I’ve ever met.”

“I know. They’re not the problem.”

Jody then hugs Mary saying goodbye and moves toward the others. Sam and Dean approach Mary and she turns to greet them.

“Mom,” Dean says.

“Are you okay?” asks Sam.

“She’s really not,” said Billie, who suddenly appears in front of them.

“Billie,” Sam says shocked.

“Who?” Mary asks.

“She’s a reaper. She’s the one that got me back inside.”

“And now you owe me one. This one. This one right here,” she says looking at Mary.

Sam and Dean each glance over at their Mom.

“What?” Mary says confused.

“See, I’m a big believer in what dies, stays dead. Laws of the universe, and all that, so”

“I didn’t ask to come back here.”

“No you didn’t and you hate it. The look in your eyes, I’ve seen it before. It’s a dead man’s look. Eyes that say no matter where you go, what you do, it feels like this world doesn’t fit anymore. Like you’re all alone.”

“Well, she’s not alone,” said Dean.

“Tell me I’m wrong. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to offer you mercy. One-way ticket upstairs. Away from all of this.”

“How would it work?” Mary asked.

“Mom,” Sam said.

“Do you just kill me again?”

“Reapers don’t kill people. Rules.”

“Well then,” Mary says slowly. She looks at Sam and what a fine man he is. She is just getting to know the man that he has become. She then looks at Dean and feels the same way. She also thinks about Diana and the friendship that they have already started, and the grandchild that she so desperately wants to meet, and be a part of its life. Mary turns back to face Billie. “Then, I guess you’re just gonna have to wait.” Mary smiles at the reaper.

“Winchesters.”

Sam allows a smile to form on his face now, relieved that his Mom hadn’t accepted Billie’s offer.

“If you change your mind, if any of you change your minds, you know my name.”

Billie suddenly disappears, and Sam and Dean move closer to their Mom. They share a group hug.

“Let’s go home,” Sam says.


	14. Chapter 14

“Diana Morgan?” 

You heard your name and rose and headed toward the smiling nurse waiting in the doorway. 

“How are you today?” she asked.

“Fine, and you?”

“I’m good. If you’ll step up on the scale please.”

You did as she asked and tried to stand as still as possible. You noticed by the number that you had lost about 5 pounds, probably from being sick and not having much of an appetite. She next measured your height and then got a plastic cup with a lid out of the cabinet. She led you toward the bathroom and gave you instructions on how to collect a urine sample. You completed the task and placed the sample in the little drawer for the nurse to retrieve. You washed your hands and then exited the bathroom. The nurse was waiting for you and led you to an examination room. She took your temperature, blood pressure, and oxygen level and recorded it on the computer. She asked you if you had changed any medications recently and you told her about the change in your birth control pills which the doctor had prescribed 2 months ago. She saw the change noted in your chart.

She pulled out a gown and the white paper wrap and then told you to undress and put the gown on. She said the doctor would be in shortly. You changed clothes quickly and put on the gown. You climbed onto the examination table and put the white paper across your legs. You wished the nurse had given you a blanket instead. Why is it always so cold in these rooms? After about 10 minutes, Dr. Maloney knocked and then opened the door. She smiles at you and says, “Hi Diana. How are you doing?”

“Fine, I guess,” you said fidgeting on the crinkly paper beneath you.

“So I saw the reason for your visit today. You believe that you’re pregnant?”

“Yes.”

“Did you take a home pregnancy test?”

“Yes. Three of them, all with the same results.”

“What time of day did you take the tests?”

“8:30 am”

“Very good. So it’s likely those results are accurate but that’s why we asked you for the urine sample. I’m also going to order some blood drawn to do a full panel which will also assure us if you’re pregnant or not. Okay?”

“Sure.”

“So when was your last period?”

“It was the beginning of May, the 2nd I think.”

“And have your periods been regular before that?”

“Yes.”

“And were you sexually active during this time?”

“Yes.

“With the same partner?”

“YES,” you said, realizing that you had answered louder than normal.

“Sorry, dear. We have to ask. So do you have any idea when you might have conceived?”

“It’s between 2 dates, which were both a few days apart. May 10 or 12,” you said.

“And does he know?”

“Yes.”

“And what was his reaction?”

“Why do you need to know?” you asked feeling like that was an invasion of yours and Dean’s privacy.

“Because, if the father is not supportive, it can cause stress on you and the baby.”

“Oh, well, he was shocked and he’s getting used to the idea. He’s just not sure if he’ll be a good father.”

“I think that’s normal for any man. As long as there is a support system for you, that’s our main concern. Do you and the father live together?”

“Yes.”

“What about his family?”

“There is his mother and his brother. We all live together.”

“And how is your relationship with them?”

His brother, Sam is wonderful. He’s become like a brother to me as well. And I’ve only recently met his Mom, Mary. She and I have a good relationship.”

“And what are their reactions to the pregnancy?”

“They both are thrilled for us.”

“And what about your family?”

“It’s just my father. I haven’t told him yet.”

“Why not?”

“Well, I wanted to make sure that I was in fact, pregnant before I told him. We have a great relationship but he….he’s not thrilled with my boyfriend. We had a bad breakup and hadn’t seen each other until that night in May. I haven’t even told my dad that we’re back together.”

“So there may be some stress and tension between your boyfriend and your father. Please explain to each of them the importance of keeping things civil for your sake and the baby. Okay, Diana, lay back and let me examine you?”

After the doctor finished the exam, the nurse told you to get dressed and then wait for the doctor to come back in with your test results and final instructions. The doctor and nurse came back in after about 15 minutes with the good news. They confirmed the pregnancy and she wrote you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and told you to start taking them as soon as possible. She also provided lots of literature on diet and exercise during pregnancy and told you to call if you had any questions or concerns. You went to the lab and had several vials of blood drawn. The receptionist checked you out and scheduled your next check-up and your ultrasound appointment which would be in about 6 weeks.

\-------------------

The Winchesters arrived home late in the evening. Castiel was there to welcome them as Diana had already gone to bed. Dean quietly entered his room but was surprised to find it empty. He set down his duffel bag and saw a note on the bed.

I wanted you to be able to get a good night’s sleep. I know you’re exhausted. I’m in my room. See you in the morning. 

Love, Diana

He smiled even though he wanted to feel her body pressed next to his while he slept. He had already gotten used to it but the exhaustion overtook him and he slept soundly.

\--------------------

Diana awoke earlier than usual and decided to get her healthier lifestyle started. She dressed in some yoga pants and a tank top and put on some socks and tennis shoes. She heard Dean snoring as she passed his door and smiled to herself. She went to the kitchen and got bottled water from the fridge. She made her way back down the hall and Sam came out of his room dressed to go for a run. 

“Hey, Diana,” he said, pleased and surprised to see you up.

“Hi Sam,” you said, giving him a big hug.

“You’re up early?” 

“Yeah, I thought I would get back in the habit of working out and being healthy. It’s not just about me anymore.”

“So what are you gonna do?”

“I thought I’d go up to the gym and see what’s available. I know there’s a boxing bag and weights. Or I can go through some of my karate moves.”

“Can I join you? I was going for a run but that’s my solitary thinking time.”

“Sure.” They make their way upstairs into the gymnasium and Sam grabs one of the basketballs.

“A little one on one?”

“Yeah, like that would be a fair contest. We could play horse or just shoot,” you suggested getting the other basketball.

“Yeah, that’ll be fun. When we first got here, Dean and I played hoops almost every day, when we weren’t on the road. I haven’t been in here in months,” he said, taking a shot to warm up.

“And it shows too,” you said jokingly, throwing the basketball hitting him in the butt.

“Hey. You’re gonna get it now,” he said smiling. After a few warm-up shots, you both decided to play horse. You hadn’t played in a long time but you used to be a pretty good athlete. You had played volleyball and softball in middle and high school and had even thought about trying for an athletic scholarship, but a knee injury during your senior year had nixed those plans. 

“So how was the funeral? Dean said it was mostly a lot of drinking and tall tale hunter stories.”

“Uh, yeah it was that and more. We had to fight off a demon,” he said and then took a shot hitting dead center of the basket. “Sweet. You have to hit nothing but net from right here.”

“Wait, what? A demon?”

“Yeah. Asa had devoted his life to tracking down this demon, Jael. We thought he wanted to finish off his family too until the demon possessed several people and told us the real story.”

“Oh my God! Well, you and Dean weren’t possessed that’s for sure. Oh no, please tell me, Mary,” you asked worriedly.

“No, Mom was fine. Well sort of. Are you ever gonna shoot?”

“Sorry, I forgot about the game when I heard the word Demon. Where did you shoot from?”

“Here.” Diana walks over and pushes Sam out of the way. She takes the shot but it bounces off the rim and falls to the floor. “That’s H,” he says laughing. He then decides to do a layup and it banks off the backboard and swishes in. He turns grinning confidently.

Diana dribbles the ball to the hoop and lays the ball up, kissing it off the backboard and it swishes in effortlessly. “Your move big guy. Don’t go easy on me either because I’m a girl, and pregnant.”

Sam moved further away from the basket and launched a three-pointer but it fell short not even touching the rim.

“Airball. Airball,” Diana taunted. “Now I get to choose.” She stepped up to the free-throw line and lined up her shot. She dribbled it a few times before bringing the ball up. She let out her breath and then shot the ball. It bounced off the backboard and right into the basket. “Woo!”, she yelled and then strutted out of the way for Sam’s turn. He dribbled a few times and then shot a perfect free throw.

“Yes! You still get to choose so think carefully,” he said trying to rattle you by getting into your face.

“So you said Mary was fine, sort of. What does that mean?”

“Mom saved Asa when he was a boy. Actually it was after she had Dean, and everyone thought she had quit hunting. She said there were loose ends that she was taking care of. Even with a baby at home, she still went on a hunt alone. Dad never told us about it.”

“Wow. So how was she taking his death and how did she handle herself with a demon on the loose?”

Diana stood staring at Sam forgetting that it was her turn.

“Will you shoot? You’re not a good multitasker are you?” he teased.

“Jerk,” she said, giving him a face.

“No, I’m bitch. Dean’s the jerk,” he said chuckling. Diana goes to the side of the basket and attempts a short shot but it falls off the rim. Sam dribbles off and does some moves showing off and then stops at the top of the key for a hook shot. It bounces off the backboard and straight back at him. “I’m out of practice.”

“Answer my question about your Mom, while I plot your downfall,” she said circling him dribbling the ball.

“Oh yeah, well Mom had words with Asa’s mom, Loraine. It seems that Asa became fascinated with hunting and it sounded like he had a crush on Mom. He wrote her postcards after every hunt he went on. Of course, he couldn’t mail them so Loraine gave them all to Mom. She blamed her for Asa becoming a hunter, and never marrying and never having any kids. Mom was taking a lot of the blame on herself.”

Diana moved to the other side of the basket at the corner of the free-throw line and made the shot by banking it in. Sam stepped up and easily replicated the shot.

“Does she still feel bad about that?”

“Not so much. It turns out that Asa actually did have kids, twins in fact. They were there to say goodbye to their dad and meet their grandmother.”

Diana moved to the top of the key where the red striped curve was and launched a shot toward the basket. It fell short and Diana let out a breath. She rubbed her side as she felt the stretch.  
Sam noticed her expression.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine. I just should have stretched beforehand.”

“Don’t push yourself. Hey, let’s take a break,” he said running off to the bathroom. He returned shortly with 2 towels and handed one to Diana. She was sitting on the court, sipping from her water. Sam flopped down near her.

“How are you feeling? Dean will kill me if I push you too hard, even if you say you’re fine,” he said looking at you.

“I’m just rusty. I used to be like you, working out almost every day, eating healthy, and drinking water. When I started my doctoral program, I thought, I can work out every day, make healthy meals, and that’s what I did for the first couple of weeks. But then when I got into the research and writing, that’s all that I did. Stopped the workouts, ordered take out, and just got lazy.”

“Yeah, Diana. You really let yourself go. You look awful,” he said grinning mischievously.

You snapped your towel at him, not hitting him though, and said, “What is it with you Winchester boys?”

“Rugged good looks or the nice hair?”

“Smart mouths,” you said, taking a sip of your water. 

At that moment, Sam’s phone rings and he digs it out of his pocket. He sees by the caller ID that it’s Dean and he puts it on speaker.

“Hey.”

“Sam, where are you? Where’s Diana? I’ve looked everywhere,” he says panicked.

“We’re both in the gym. Come on up.”

“Seriously? Be there in a minute.” He hangs up and you both look at each other laughing.

“So has he not been up here since you guys played basketball years ago?”

“Probably not.”

“Well, that’s going to change if he wants to train. So how many sets of boxing gloves do you have?

“I know there are at least 3 sets, but there might be more. We could look.”

“If they’re really old, they could be dry rotted. We should buy some new gloves and maybe a new punching bag too.”

“That’s probably a good idea. I’ll check online and order some.”

“Yeah, I’ll wait to use the new ones. In the meantime, we could do some Karate moves,” she said, moving to stand up, but she felt dizzy and plopped back down on her behind. 

Dean had just breached the doorway and saw Diana stumble and fall, and he bolted toward her.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Sam said, reaching out his hand, touching her arm.

Dean went down on his knees as he reached her. “Sweetheart?”

“I just got up too quickly, and felt lightheaded.”

Sam offers her water to her and she takes it and sips it slowly.

“Why were you making her work out?” Dean accused his brother.

“It was her idea. Besides we were just shooting hoops, and we had taken a break,” Sam said trying to defend himself.

“Dean, stop. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have tried to do something physical without having a snack first.”

“Well, come on. Let’s go to the kitchen so you can eat something,” he said, forcefully pulling her up and supporting her. He put his arm around her waist and started walking out of the gym.

“Wait.” Diana stops and turns back to Sam. “Our game’s not over big guy. Let me fuel up and then you’re going down.”

“Bring it short stuff.”

“No. She needs to rest,” Dean shot back at his brother.

“And who made you the boss of me? Have you forgotten our conversation about trying to control me?” she said looking into Dean’s eyes.

“I know, but-”

Diana kissed him to stop whatever he was about to say. She felt his shoulders slump and he gave in to the kiss. She drew back and looked at him again, placing her hand on his cheek.

“If I don’t feel better after eating, then we’ll postpone until tomorrow. Deal?”

“Deal.”

\--------------------

While they all were eating breakfast, Castiel got a call and excused himself from the room. It was Tommy, the band member that Vince Vincente had thrown through a door. He said Vince was back and he was planning something big. He returned to tell the others and he was ready to poof out when Sam stopped him.

“Cas, you need some backup. You can’t take on Lucifer alone.”

“I’ve been working with Crowley, and Rowena said she would help as well if we located him.”

“Yeah, but you can’t trust either of them. Let me go with you. It’ll just take me a few minutes to change clothes and get my gear,” he said getting up from the table.

“Whoa, wait up. What about me?” Dean said.

“You’re needed here,” Sam said, referring to Diana. Dean looked over at you and you felt a pang of guilt. If you weren’t pregnant, it wouldn’t have been an issue. Sam and Dean would have sprung from the table rushing to get their gear and out the door, they would have gone.

“You should go. They could use your help,” you said slowly.

“Go scope things out and if you need me, Cas can pop back and get me. For now, I’m staying put,” he said, looking back at Diana and giving her knee a squeeze under the table. She smiled at him but knew this wouldn’t be the last time that this would happen.


	15. Chapter 15

Warning: Sexual Role Play and Restraint

Sam hated teleporting because of the physical discomfort, but it was the quickest way to get to Los Angeles. Cas arrived at the address that Crowley had given him. It was for the Death Siren Records Recording Studios which was Vincente’s record label. Crowley had just visited one of his informants and learned that Vincente and his band Ladyheat had just been signed with them and would be hosting a private invitation-only concert. They needed to find out the location of the event but the record company was keeping it under wraps. Sam and Cas came up with a plan to try to convince one of the producers that they were musicians interested in signing with the label. This particular producer was not buying it so they struck out. Cas wanted to call Dean and then go back to the bunker to get him but Sam said No. Sam knew that if Dean had been here, she would have probably caved in, but he was determined to allow Dean and Diana some time together. He felt like he owed it to him. Even though he saw them kissing often and holding hands, they needed time to talk about the new life they had created and how to deal with this new dynamic in their relationship and in their lives.

Castiel decided to try to convince Tommy to disclose the location of the concert again. Tommy said he had to abide by their manager and Vince’s wishes of secrecy. Sam searched the internet for all venues large enough to host a private concert, but all the bigger venues had other events booked or had no listings. That’s when he thought about private nightclubs and did a check. The list of nightclubs in the greater Los Angeles area was way too many to check in their limited time. 

\------------------

Diana decided to shower and then would do some inventory since Sam had left with Cas. Dean had decided to make a supply run but more than that he needed to get away and be alone. Hunting was what he did. It was a part of him now, just like breathing. He had been trained for this job, and he was damn good at it. Every time that he was injured felt like agony, not because of the pain so much, but because he was forced to wait until his injuries healed before he could hunt again. But to be sidelined, when he was healthy and more than ready to help out, didn’t seem right. If he was expected to sit out during Diana’s pregnancy, he knew he wasn’t going to make it. He wasn’t mad at her, he knew she didn’t do this on purpose. It was just poor timing. He loved Diana as he had never loved another woman. She even wanted him to go today, but he knew she was just saying that. She had said that she wanted to help him and Sam to be able to do their job even better, and he believed her. But he also knew that she was scared and didn’t want to have to go through this pregnancy alone. Her comment of, “if you’re not on a hunt” came to mind. She was so scared that he would once again push her away because of his fear of losing her. That’s why she hadn’t told him about the baby immediately. He genuinely wanted to be able to share in this experience with Diana. She was carrying his child. He had never wanted to be a father, but now that it was happening, he couldn’t help but wonder what this tiny person would be like. His own family was his only comparison. Sam was so much like John, which is probably why they fought so much, and he was like his Mom. He hadn’t realized it until he’d spent the last month with her, talking to her, and getting to know her likes and dislikes. So would this child be like him or Diana, or a mix of both of them? This thought made him smile. 

\--------------------

Diana was engrossed in the contents of the next box that she found. The outside was marked with R - X, and she figured that it was some files in alphabetical order, although it didn’t make sense to her. She hadn’t found any other boxes labeled this way and she thought she should have found them first. She quickly understood when she removed the lid and looked inside. The contents made her cheeks blush beet red. The contents of the box held pornographic material such as first edition magazines, posters, hand-crank vibrators, Egyptian butt plugs, and a bronze dildo. She opened one of the magazines, Voluptuous Asian Lovelies, Edition 1, and thumbed through the pages. She thought the Asian ladies were beautiful and they were fully clothed in their geisha wear. I guess it was more of a tool for the men to use their imaginations instead of today’s skin mags, she thought. She did not hear anyone come in until he was standing right behind her.

“Whatcha doing?” Dean said with a sexy grin on his face.

“AHHH,” you screamed and quickly closed the magazine dropping it on the desk. “You scared the crap out of me.”

“I didn’t mean to scare you but you were totally into this,” he said, swiping the magazine in one swift move. “Voluptuous Asian Lovelies.” He thumbed through the pages and raised an eyebrow peering over the magazine to look at you.

“So where have you been?” you asked, trying to change the subject.

“Supply run, groceries, beer, and I got you a gallon of orange juice that you asked for.”

“Thank you.” Diana put the lid back on the box in an attempt to conceal the contents.

“So what else is in the box?” he asked, trying to remove the lid and your hands.

“Nothing that would interest you,” you said, trying your best not to give in but he was stronger and moved your hands and the lid. His eyes grew wide when he saw the ancient sex toys.

“Holy Fuck!” he exclaimed.

“Yeah, I think that was the idea.”

“Did you touch them?” he said looking at you now.

“NO! And I’m not going to. Who knows how long ago those were used and by whom?”

“Good idea, but I can tell that it’s got you flustered. Your cheeks are red and” he reached out and touched the side of your face, “you’re hot.”

His touch was soft and gentle but it sent vibrations throughout your whole body.

“I’ve been working. You know, lifting some boxes and putting them back.”

“You sure that’s what it is?” he asked, pulling you closer to him. It was hard to concentrate when you were inches away from his perfect lips. You inhaled his musky scent and it was intoxicating.

“What else would it be?” you asked, trying to keep your breathing steady.

“Sexual arousal?” he said and then his lips touched yours. It was soft and light grazing but it made you yearn for more. “Lust?” His arms encircled you and your chests pressed together as his kiss took your breath away. His tongue darted in and you moaned deeply. Your hands came around his neck and you threaded your fingers through his hair. He broke the kiss but his lips went to the nape of your neck and he sucked hard.

“Oh, Dean.” you cried. His lips were tracing kisses down your chest and he cupped one of your breasts and moved your tank top strap to the side to gain access. His touch wasn’t rough but it was uncomfortable. He removed your top and was reaching to unclasp your bra when you said, “Stop.”

“What’s wrong?” he said.

“Where’s your Mom? I don’t want her to walk in on us.”

“Good call,” he said going over to the door, closing and locking it. “I think she was going to watch a movie in her room on my laptop. Now where were we,” he said coming back to stand in front of you.

“I think we’re both overdressed,” you said and started stripping your clothes off. Dean took the hint and hurriedly undressed as well. 

He walked back to you and he said, “I’ve got an idea if you’re game?”

“NO. We are not using those sex toys,” you said emphatically. Dean just laughed at you.

“No, not that. But we are in the dungeon,” he asked holding out his hand. You took it and he pushed the bookshelves back to gain entry. He showed you inside. There was a table and chair and a huge Devil’s Trap on the floor. 

“So who was the last person that was held prisoner in here?”

“Rowena.”

“The witch?”

“Yes. Remember when you found the dungeon and that piece of paper. She was working on the spell to bind Lucifer.”

“So you put her in this?” you said holding up the chain.

“Yeah, right here in this chair,” he said watching you. You sat down in the chair and then offered your leg out to him. He approached and took your ankle and kissed it.

“Wait. Where’s the key?” you said anxiously.

“We keep it here in this cabinet. Let me make sure,” he says looking for the key. He finds it and decides to test it to make sure. He locks it and then turns the key and it unlocks. He looks up at you. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Let me see how it feels at least,” you said, willing to give it a try. He clasped it around your ankle and then took his hands away.

“Well, what do you think? Does it hurt?”

“No, but I’m not moving or trying to get free. It’s cold but I can handle that.”

“Promise me that you’ll tell me if anything hurts or you don’t like it or want to stop,” he said.

“I will. Promise.”

“So do you want to just see what happens or do you want me to tell you what I want to do to you as my prisoner?” he asks. He’s half-smiling and his eyes are looking at you with desire.

“Let’s see what happens and I’ll let you know. Will that ruin it for you?”

“No sweetheart. I just want to be near you, pleasure you, and love you.”

“Can I roleplay?”

“Hell, yeah. So what have you got in mind?”

“Well, let’s say that it’s the first night of being kidnapped and instead of the soft bed and blanket, you brought me in here.”

“Damn. OK, so is this a rape fantasy or what?”

“I don’t know. I just remember that my first thought was that this was a sex slave type thing. Trust me, I’m glad it wasn’t but I’m kind of curious and turned on just talking about it now.”

“OK, so I’m looking over the new girl right?”

“Yes.”

“Well, maybe I should be dressed to start off.”

“Don’t you dare,” you say laughing.

“OK, here we go. So from this point until you tell me to stop, I’m in my character, OK?”

You nod.

Dean approaches you with a serious and almost angry expression on his face.

“What’s your name?” he said in a gruff voice.

“Brittney.”

“Well Brittney, you know you really shouldn’t walk alone at night. Bad things can happen to you.”

Dean is standing next to you now and reaches out and strokes your hair. He then leans down and smells it. He puts his hand on your chin squeezing it a little and makes you look up at him.

“How old are you?”

“26”

“Little old for some of our clients but you’re beautiful and have a great body. That’s all that matters.”

He circled around you again and then came and stood directly in front of you.

“Show me what you got. Suck my cock.”

You reach out and take his dick in both of your hands at the base. You lick your lips to wet them. He is already rock hard. You see his slit and the pre-cum that has already formed. You licked at it tasting the saltiness. You licked down one side and then up the other side. You reached out and fondled his balls. You then traced the underside at his vein with your tongue, before putting the tip in your mouth. Your tongue swirled around the tip as your mouth sunk slower down on his member. He let out a deep guttural groan and you smiled to yourself. You started to slide your mouth up and down for about a minute. Then you hollowed out your cheeks and sucked hard. Dean reached out and grabbed a handful of your hair but he didn’t pull it. His other hand rested on your shoulder as he began to thrust his hips forward. 

“Fuck, what a cock sucker you are.” 

You continued to suck until he suddenly pulled back and released your hair.

“Sit on the edge of the chair and open your legs.” Dean knelt in front of you and brought his face closer to your pussy. With one hand he opened your folds and slipped a finger inside.

“You’re soaking wet. Got turned on by my cock.”

He added another finger and pumped his fingers in and out. Diana squirmed on the chair and let out a moan. He dipped his tongue and made contact with your clit, and you jumped. He flicked his tongue back and forth across it as he increased the pace of his fingers. 

“That’s it, Brittney. Show me you’re a hot, sexy slut. Show me how much you want to come.”

The fantasy and Dean’s fingers and tongue had worked you right up to the edge but his deep voice and dirty talk sent you soaring as your muscles tightened around his fingers and you bucked forward. He slowed his pace and withdrew his fingers and stood up. You were panting trying to catch your breath as you opened your eyes looking up at him. He pulled you to a standing position and then kissed you hard poking his tongue inside. You tasted your juices still on his tongue as he explored your mouth. His hand cupped a breast and his thumb made slow circles around the nipple. The sensation felt different and instead of pleasure it was painful and you gasped which Dean took as a hint to continue. He pulled back from the kiss and lowered his mouth to take the swollen bud in his mouth. He sucked and his tongue swirled around the tip and you pulled back wincing a little. Dean’s eyes opened to look at your face and he saw the pained expression. 

“Sweetheart?”

“It hurts. My breasts are tender. I’m sorry,” you said worried that you had spoiled the moment.

“No, I’m sorry. Do you want to stop?” he asked, touching your cheek softly.

“No, I don’t. Please fuck me. I need to feel you inside me,” you said.

“You choose the position.”

You turned and got on your knees on the chair presenting your ass to Dean. He knew exactly what you wanted. He placed his hands on your ass and you adjusted and spread your legs wider. The chain jangled and you felt the heavy chain around your ankle.

“Hold on baby.” Dean went to get the key and unlocked the buckle and let the chain fall to the floor. He swept it off to the side with his foot. “Is that better?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“You ready to finish?”

“With you, yes. The fantasy isn’t as good as the real thing,” you said looking back at Dean with love.

“Agreed,” he said and came up behind and hugged you close to his chest. He then placed one hand on your back and bent you over. He then lined up with your opening and slowly eased into you. The stretch burned slightly but it also felt good. Dean started the push and pull rhythm and you arched your hips further back to receive all of him. He gripped your hips and dug his fingers in slightly.

“Mmm, feels so good,” you cooed. Dean increased the pace slightly and you felt your stomach tighten. The muscles in your vagina were contracting and building quickly. You weren’t ready for it to end but Dean was a master at working you over. 

“Come on sweetheart. I know you’re close,” he said as his hips bucked harder and faster. Dean reached around and touched your clit and made circular motions. That was all it took and your dam broke.

“Dean. Yes, yes,” you screamed. You surprised yourself at how loud you were which triggered the release from Dean. 

“So fucking hot,” he said through gritted teeth, as his dick spasmed inside you. He allowed himself to finish and then withdrew. Your knees and thighs trembled as you lowered your legs to stand, but Dean had you by the waist. You spun in his arms and kissed him tenderly. When you parted he looked at you.

“Honey, you’re crying,” he said, reaching to wipe the tears away with the pad of his hand.

“I can’t help it.”

“Is this a good cry or are you hurting?”

“It’s good. It’s all good,” you said sinking into his chest. You held each other for a moment and then Dean pulled back.

“I’m hungry. You?”

Diana just laughed and shook her head.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam was still checking the list of nightclubs without any luck. Time was running out and he knew it. 

“Damnit!” he yelled, slamming his hands on the table. His outburst surprised Castiel but he understood the frustration in Sam.

“Even if we can’t find the concert, we’ll find Lucifer at some point. We’re not going to give up on this,” Cas said.

“Yeah, but what about all the people that will die tonight? That’s on us if we can’t figure out where the concert is being held,” Sam said.

Castiel’s phone dings indicating that he has a text. He reads the message and looks over at Sam. 

“We’ve got the address. Tommy came through.”

Cas, Crowley, and Sam teleport to the club. The doors have opened and the crowd of fans rushes in, jockeying to get as close to the stage as possible. Castiel says that he will take on Lucifer himself but Crowley volunteers to help him. Sam will try to create a diversion to get everyone out. Castiel and Crowley go backstage and find Vince/Lucifer in the process of killing the band members one by one. Castiel charges at him but with a wave of his hand, Cas is flung across the room. Crowley then knocks Lucifer back by extending his hand toward him. Lucifer gets up and is able to overpower Crowley. Castiel then comes to Crowley’s aid but Lucifer swats him away again like a bug. Lucifer notices that Tommy is standing there staring and instantly snaps his fingers which snaps Tommy’s neck and he falls to the floor dead. Lucifer then grabs a guitar and beats Crowley with it. The fire alarm goes off and Lucifer silences the alarm with a wave of his hand. He then starts the music playing and the fans who had rushed for the exits, now start to head back toward the stage. Sam fires his gun and the crowd panics and runs for the exits. Sam holds the door open as all the people escape. Castiel appears on stage and attacks Lucifer but yet again Lucifer overpowers him. Lucifer closes and locks the exit door.

“Sam. You know I should feel flattered that you care enough to track me down, but I’ve moved on from you. Let it go. And where’s Dean? Why are you hanging out with Frick and Frack?” Lucifer inquired.

“Dean’s busy and Cas, Crowley, and I have a vested interest in sending you back to Hell.”

“Not interested. I’ve finally discovered the appeal of God’s little creatures. They are easily manipulated, and they look to various things and people to pledge their allegiance to. Athletes, musicians, celebrities. Just gotta find the right one. More bang for my buck.”

As Sam watched Lucifer talk, he noticed his face turning darker and darker. His vessel of Vince Vincente is starting to disintegrate right before their eyes. Lucifer looks down at the arms and realizes what is happening as well.

“Well, nothing lasts forever. Onward and upward,” he says and then expels himself from the dead and decaying body.

\---------------------

Dean and Diana were sitting in the kitchen eating the burgers that Dean had grilled for them. He noticed how you were enjoying it and he smiled.

“Your appetite is back.”

Diana paused mid-bite and then lowered the burger back onto her plate.

“It’s strange. One minute I can’t stand the sight or smell of food, and then hours later, I’m starving.”

Dean reached out and took her hand. ”I’m sorry for not being supportive and not being here when you went to the doctor. I just want you to be safe.”

“I know and it’s actually something that we need to talk about. I know you wanted to go with Sam and Cas, and I understand. I’m not trying to prevent you from hunting. But I am worried that you won’t be here for the milestones of this pregnancy.”

“Like what?”

“Well like the ultrasound. The appointment is in 6 weeks. There’s no way to know if you’ll be here for that. I know I’m anxious to hear the baby’s heartbeat. I would hate it if you miss that.”

“Okay, then let me know the date and time and I’ll put it in my calendar.”

“And what about closer to when it’s time for the baby to be born?”

“Hey, I’ve already thought about this? When you get to the 8th month, I’m done, no hunting for me until after the baby is born.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. My God, you need me there with you and what kind of father would I be to miss my child’s birth.”

“That makes me feel better to know that you’ve already thought about it,” she said smiling.

“It’s kind of been the main thing on my mind. What about you?”

“What do you mean?” she said before taking a bite of her burger again.

“I mean, are you scared? There have already been physical changes and that hasn’t been easy for you, but how are you feeling mentally?”

“Yes, I’m scared. I know you’re worried about being a father, well I’m worried about being a mother. You probably have more experience than I do. You took care of Sam. I didn’t have to look after Sarah because my parents did that. I didn’t even babysit as a teenager.”

“You’ll learn. We both will. And my Mom’s here to help too.”

“Thank the Darkness for that. Do you think she knew how much both of us would need her?”

“I don’t know. I’m glad that she brought her back to us.”

“Speaking of family, I need to tell my dad.”

“What? You haven’t told him yet?” Dean said surprised.

“Actually, I haven’t told him about you either,” she said cringing and biting her bottom lip.

“Oh, you mean that we’re back together again?”

“No, that you and I are a couple.”

“What? So what does he know exactly?”

“Well, when I left back in February, I was really upset, so since Dad thought that I was in a relationship with Sam, I told him that we broke up because Sam was always gone and that he had been unfaithful.”

“Great, so he hates Sam, and he doesn’t even know about me,” Dean says staring in disbelief.

“I’m sorry. When I found out you were alive, I was so happy and then we fell back into our old routine. And then I had my doctoral appointment and once that was over, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. But then I found out about the baby, and that weight is back on again.”

“I still don’t understand why you haven’t told him the truth. That you’re in a relationship with me, and not Sam.”

“This is probably not going to make any sense to you, but this,” you said pointing between Dean and yourself, “and this place, and Sam and Mary. It’s something that is special to me. I never thought that I would meet the man of my dreams by being kidnapped by him. And then to feel like a part of a family again, and now to start a family of my own. I just wanted to keep that all to myself,” Diana said and by the time she said the word “family” the tears started falling from her eyes.

“But you know, he has a right to know. He’s going to be a grandfather. So how many times have you talked to him in the last month?”

“About a dozen times. I know that I should have told the truth right after I got home in February but I couldn’t bear to admit that it was over with you. And I didn’t want to hear my dad bad-mouthing you.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure it will be much worse now than back in February.”

“I know. I created this situation and I’ve got to face it and my Dad.”

“And the sooner the better.”


	17. Chapter 17

Sam and Castiel popped back into the Library but no one was around. They made their way to the kitchen to see Dean and Diana sitting at the table.

“Hey guys,” Sam said, walking toward you both.

“Sam. Cas. How did it go?” Dean said.

“Vince Vincente is dead. Lucifer escaped though, which means he’ll be searching for a new vessel,” Cas said, sitting down beside Diana.

“At least we saved the fans at the concert, but Lucifer killed the record producer, and all the Ladyheart band members,” Sam added.

“Sorry Sammy. I know how much you liked their music,” Dean said teasing.

Sam gives Dean a face.

“So Lucifer is out there looking to possess someone else?” Diana asked.

“Yes. And it could be anyone, so it will be harder to find him until he has a new host,” Cas says.

“True, but Lucifer isn’t looking for just an ordinary citizen. He was talking about celebrities and athletes. Influential people that the masses look up to,” Sam said sitting down beside Dean.

“Well it shouldn’t take long then. We’ll keep searching for top-shelf folks doing strange things,” Dean said.

“So what’s been going on here?” Sam asked, looking between Dean and Diana.

He noticed them looking at each other and grinning.

“Say no more. I don’t want to know, “ he added quickly.  
“Are you hungry, Sam?” Diana asked, getting up from the table.

“No thanks. I’m more tired than anything.”

“Same here. Goodnight guys,” she said heading for the door.

“I’ll be in shortly, sweetheart,” Dean calls after her.

“How is she feeling? Still nauseous and tired?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, all of those and a few new ones. The one that I’m most concerned about right now is her mental state and her emotions. She cries all the time.”

“Dean, her hormones are all over the place. No wonder she’s so emotional,” Sam says.

“And it’s going to get worse. Tomorrow, we’re going to talk to her Dad.”

“Meeting the parent, huh?”

“Yeah, I should make you go,” he said looking at Sam.

“Me, why?”

“Because Diana never told her Dad that she was in a relationship with me. He still thinks that she was with you and that you cheated on her and that’s why you broke up. He doesn’t know about me other than we’re brothers, and he doesn’t know that we’re back together and having a baby.”

“Oh man! That’s going to be an intense conversation.”

“I know. I mean I can handle whatever hatred he throws my way but she’s worried that he’ll be so hurt that she kept this from him that he won’t have anything else to do with her.”

“I don’t think he’ll do that. I met the man. He seems like a really laid back guy and he is so proud of his daughter. He bragged on her so much,” Sam said.

“She said that she never wanted him to be disappointed in her. I think he will be tomorrow though,” Dean said, rising. “Better get some rest, if we can. Night fellows.”

“Night, Dean,” said Sam yawning. He stood up and picked his duffel bag back up. “You staying here tonight?”

“Most likely,” said Cas.

“Alright. See you tomorrow,” he said before heading to his room.

\--------------------

Dean was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of tea. Diana was pacing back and forth and setting the table for lunch. They had picked up lunch and went to Diana’s apartment and were waiting on her father to arrive. Diana had already had a rough bout of morning sickness made worse by the stress of the impending meeting. Now she was buzzing about the kitchen and dining table like a bumblebee trying to make sure everything was perfect. Dean got up and put his glass down on the table. He came up behind Diana and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped and then spun burying her face in his chest.

“Hey, you’ve gotta calm down. Just breathe,” he said stroking her hair.

“I know but it’s hard. He’s going to hate me for lying to him.”

“And he’s going to hate me for everything else.”

“It’s all my fault. I should have told him as soon as I got back.”

“Hey, that’s in the past. Just come clean with him, and deal with the consequences.”

At that moment there was a knock at the door. Diana took a deep breath and looked up into Dean’s eyes.

“I’m right here with you. You can do this.”

Diana walked slowly to the door and opened it.

“There’s my girl,” Diana’s Dad said and hugged her tightly.

“Hi Dad,” she said hugging him back. “Come in.” She backed up and Dr. Morgan came inside and seemed surprised to see a man standing there. “Dad, I’d like you to meet a friend of mine.”

Dean stepped forward and stood facing Diana’s father now. He was taller than Dean thought he would be but still not as tall as him.

“Dad, this is Dean Winchester. Dean, this is my father, Dr. Ryan Morgan.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Morgan,” Dean said, extending his right hand. Dr. Morgan shook his hand but he wasn’t smiling.

“Winchester? Any relation to Sam Winchester?” he asked.

“Yes sir. Sam is my brother.”

“Well, no offense to you but I don’t think very highly of him after what he did to my daughter.”

“I understand that, but that’s the reason I’m here,” Dean said, stepping back.

Diana came and stood beside Dean.

“Dad, come and sit down. I need to talk to you.”

“This sounds serious.”

Ryan Morgan came and sat at the table watching the glances that Diana gave to Dean.

“Dad, can I get you something to drink? Tea, water, or a beer?”

“I’ll take a water, please.”

Diana went to the fridge and got water for her father. “Do you want more tea, Dean?”

“No, thanks sw-, uhm. I’m good.”

Diana hands him the water and then moves to sit to the side of her father and Dean is on the other side of her.

“Dad, I need to clarify some details that happened back in February. When I got back, I told you that Sam and I had broken up. Well, that wasn’t true,” Diana said looking for a reaction from her father.

“So what does that mean? Are you still seeing Sam?”

“I was never with Sam, Dad, at least not romantically. I was in a relationship with Dean,” she said reaching over and taking Dean’s hand. Dean took her hand as well and gave it a squeeze.

“So you were the one that broke her heart?” he said, leveling his eyes on Dean.

“Yes sir.”

“And obviously, I’m assuming that she’s forgiven you and you’re back together now?”

“I’ll let Diana explain,” he said looking at Diana. She nodded and smiled at him.

“Dad, I should have told you back then, but Dean and I were done and it was just easier for me to let you think that Sam had broken up with me instead of Dean. He had his reasons for pushing me away and he explained that to me last month. So we were apart for about 3 months.”

“And what were those reasons?” he said.

Dean and Diana had discussed that he didn’t need to know everything, especially about what the Winchesters did for work. They would say that Dean had commitment issues but during the time apart, he came to his senses, and wanted her back.

“He was scared. He didn’t want to be in a monogamous relationship.”

“And what’s changed?” he said looking at Dean.

“He said that-” Diana started.

“I want to hear it from him,” Mr. Morgan said. Dean totally understood and was impressed at how this man was holding his temper. If they had a daughter, he would have probably already jumped on the guy that had broken his daughter’s heart.

“During the time that we were apart, all I could think about was Diana. How much I missed her, and how badly I hurt her. I realized that life is too short to leave things unsaid, and I also realized that I love her.”

“And have you been in love before now?”

“Dad”

“No, it’s okay. I know why he’s asking. How do you know for sure that it’s love if you haven’t ever experienced it? The answer is Yes. I cared very much for someone, but they died, and I never got the chance to find out if it was real. Then there was someone that I did love, and I told her that I loved her. But we wanted different things out of life. It just wouldn’t work.”

“But you love my daughter and you’re willing to make a commitment to her?”

“Yes sir,” Dean said, still holding her hand and he looked at her then and smiled.

“And how do you feel about Dean?” he asked Diana.

“I love him with all my heart. I was in love with him when we broke up and I’ve never stopped loving him. And you know, what I went through with Alex, and how bad he hurt me. Because of that it’s been hard for me to trust again. But I trust Dean. He won’t ever hurt me again.”

“I am committed to this relationship with Diana. I will never intentionally hurt her again,” Dean said.

“I’m glad to hear that, but actions speak louder than words. So until I see it for myself, I will be skeptical and probably critical of everything you say and do,” Mr. Morgan said matter of factly.

“Fair enough,” Dean said, swallowing hard and looking at Diana. He knew this would make the next piece of information that much harder.

“So are we ready to eat lunch?” he said looking at Diana, and he smiled and his face was softer.

“Not yet. So do you forgive me for lying to you all this time?”

“Well, I wished you would have trusted me enough to tell me the truth. Why didn’t you?”

“In the beginning, I just wanted to forget everything and since I still loved Dean, I didn’t want to hear you bad-mouthing him. In a way, it was easier to hear your comments about Sam. And I never thought I would ever see Dean again, so when he came by and explained everything, we got back together. And then I had my doctoral dissertation and I thought eventually I would explain.”

“Like today. And I’m glad you did. I love you honey, and I always will. I am hurt but I forgive you. So let’s just go forward promising to be honest with each other. Okay?”

“Yes, that’s what I want, but there’s one more thing,” she said and took a deep breath. Dean scooted his chair closer to hers and put his arm around Diana’s shoulders and she smiled at his sweet gesture. Ryan Morgan noticed the action but his facial expression had returned to somber and serious.

“Dad, I’m pregnant. I just found out a couple of days ago.”

“Well, this certainly changes things. You’re starting over in a relationship that has already had a 3-month breakup, and now you’re adding a child into the mix. How could you, both of you, be so irresponsible?” he said angrily. “Dean, I would have thought a guy like you would always use protection.”

“Dad! That’s not fair! You’re making a judgment call without even knowing him,” Diana said talking back in the same tone.

“Diana, I’ve seen his type on every college campus. He’s gotten what he wanted, and he’s saying all the right things now, but it won’t last. He’ll be gone in another month or so, if he lasts that long,” he said rising up from the table. Dean thought he was actually going to attack him and he probably would have let him. Diana looked shocked and she got up and came around the table to face her father.

“This isn’t Dean’s fault. It’s mine. I had to change my birth control pills and my doctor told me it would take a month or so for them to be fully effective. I didn’t think it would be an issue because there was no one in my life. And then Dean showed up and told me he loved me.”

“That’s just a technicality. Tell me honestly, has he asked you to get an abortion?”

“Mr. Morgan,” Dean said rising, “I would never ask that of Diana.”

“You might not ask but have you thought about it?”

Dean swallows and says “No. I haven’t thought about an abortion. That’s my child she’s carrying. I’ll be totally honest with you. I’m scared to death. I didn’t have the best childhood and some of that blame goes on my father, but he did the best that he could. I already know that I want to be a better father than he was.”

“Dad, I know this is a shock and I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about Dean sooner. But we’re in love and we’re having this baby. And I’m sorry that I have disappointed you. I’ve always tried to do everything that you always wanted me to do. I felt like I had to be the perfect daughter, and then I majored in Religious Studies because you wanted me to, but I’m not going to live my life to please you anymore.” Diana was crying now. She felt like this conversation was long overdue. “I love you Dad, but if you can’t support us in this, I can’t be around you.”

“Diana, I never wanted you to feel like you had to do everything that I wanted you to do. I thought you wanted it. We’re so much alike, I just assumed you wanted to follow in my footsteps.”

“I did and I probably still do. All I’ve known ever since mom and Sarah died, is that I was all you had. And I felt like I had to make up for them being gone. I’m not perfect, and I know I’ve made mistakes, but they’re my mistakes. I want you to be a part of my life, and a part of this child’s life too.”

“I always want to have you in my life. And I’ll do whatever I have to do. I’m your father and I have loved you from the moment that I knew your mother was pregnant with you. And part of a father’s responsibility is protecting his child, and I-” Mr. Morgan choked up and was fighting back tears himself. “I failed Sarah. And I’ve had to live with that ever since.”

“Daddy, no. It wasn’t your fault. It was a horrible accident,” Diana said and she ran into her father’s arms. They hugged and cried together. Dean just stood looking on but feeling like he should excuse himself from the room.

“I’m sorry if in trying to protect you, I smothered you and made you feel like a clone of me. Your happiness is the most important thing to me. And if Dean makes you happy and treats you the way that you deserve to be treated, then I’ll support that.”


	18. Chapter 18

Diana was physically and emotionally exhausted. When they arrived back at the bunker, she went to her room to change into her sweatpants and a t-shirt. She came back to the kitchen where Dean was having a beer and a sandwich. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

“Thank you for being there with me,” she said.

“I couldn’t let you face him alone especially when a big part of it was my fault too,” he said, pulling her to sit on his lap.

“I’m sorry that he laid into you like that. I’ve never heard him get that angry before. It really scared me.”

“It’s okay, and I understand. If this is a little girl,” he said touching your stomach, “I will kill any guy that hurts her.” Diana puts her arms around him and hugs him. She pulls back and looks at him again.

“God help her because she’ll never get a chance to date until she’s 30.”

“Nope, even that’s too soon,” he said smiling. He kissed you sweetly then. “Hey, I’m so proud of you. I know it was hard for you to stand up to your Dad.”

“It was but I should have done it a long time ago. I think we finally know what the other one has been thinking and feeling since Mom and Sarah’s deaths.”

“You never talked about it? At all?”

“Not really. I cried a lot at first and he would just do something to make me feel better. We went for ice cream a lot during that time,” you said chuckling. “Eventually, we just knew when the other one was missing them, and we would give each other space. We should have talked and comforted each other.” Diana looked at Dean and thought she saw a realization in his eyes.

“What about you, Sam, and your Dad? Did you talk about your Mom?”

Dean scoffed and shook his head. “Talk? You think I avoid talking about my feelings, you should have met my Dad. Sam was the one that always asked Dad about Mom. He had no memories so he wanted to know everything. Dad would tell him some random story and he would listen and then that satisfied him but it was different for me.” Dean looked down and cleared his throat and you knew he was fighting back the tears. His eyes were watery as he looked up at you again. “I was angry, so when Dad would talk about her, I would leave the room. That would usually make Dad mad, and he would punish me in some way. I didn’t care. I just couldn’t sit and listen to the stories, because it hurt too much.”

“I know how you felt. I wish things would have been different for both of us.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Dean? Did you mean what you said about -, being committed to us?”

“Yes, of course.” He looked as if he was hurt that you had asked.

“I’m sorry, it’s just we haven’t even talked about a future together, much less marriage. We were just enjoying being together. Taking one day at a time.” You paused and thought carefully about your next words. “If I wasn’t pregnant, would you still want to make a commitment to me?”

Dean took a deep breath and leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and tender. He pulled back and looked into your eyes.

“I love you. It took walking away from you, to realize it. I did give you the necklace and I did tell you that it represented my love for you. But I haven’t asked you to marry me because I never thought I was the marrying type. And are my feelings for you going to mean more with a legal document that says we’re man and wife than they do right now? I don’t think so.”

You swallowed and said “Okay.” You were still trying to absorb the meaning of Dean’s words when he touches your cheek.

“I meant what I said to your father. I’m here for you and the baby. But I think you want me to be honest, right?”

You nodded and waited for him to continue.

“If you weren’t carrying my child, then we could just continue on with our current arrangement. Take it one day at a time as you said. Would I eventually want to marry you? Maybe. I don’t know, but it has definitely sped things up. I’m not trying to hurt you, but I’m just being honest.”

“That’s fair. I understand,” you said as you stood up. Dean also stood up and reached out for your hands.

“I want you in my life and that means this baby comes along too. I’m just going to need these next 8 months to get used to the idea of being a father. Can you give me that time?”

“I guess that goes for both of us. I’m going to need time to get ready to be a mom.”

“We’ll do this together.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. And I’m still going to hunt with Sam, but I’ll be here for the important stuff.”

He hugs you and you hold onto him tight. 

\----------------

Dean sets a beer down for Sam, who is on his laptop.

“So, find anything? Anyone powerful or respectable who suddenly changed or exploded?” he says.

“Well, this is pretty interesting. This is the Archbishop of St. Louis with Wallace Parker.” Parker was a wealthy CEO and the latest vessel that Lucifer had just used and discarded. Sam slid the laptop around for Dean to see.

“So?”

“So that was him three days ago. And this is him last night. At the opening of a food kitchen. Notice anything missing?” Sam asks. Dean flips back through the photos of the Archbishop.

“Yeah, the big mother of a cross around his neck.”

“Exactly, and this morning his office canceled all further public appearances without comment.”

“Okay, so you’re thinking that Lucifer blasted out of Parker and into his buddy, the Archbishop here.”

”Worth a shot.”

Dean and Sam filled their Mom and Diana in on their plans and Dean called Castiel to let him know as well. Cas wanted to meet them but they told him that they would call him after their trip to St. Louis.

It was pouring down rain as they arrived at the church and there were no lights on inside. 

“It’s awfully quiet,” Dean remarked.

“Yeah. I put in a dozen calls to the Chief of Staff, but none returned.”

“Well, we’ll have a look around, if it is Lucifer, we’ll call Cas and Crowley.”

They knock but no one answers the door, they pick the lock and enter the building, already holding their lit flashlights. Sam flicks the light switch by the door several times without success. There’s been an obvious struggle as crosses and papers are scattered on the floor. Dean approaches a door and pushes it open and discovers a man lying on the floor.

“Father. Hey, what happened?” he asked, rushing to the man’s side. He had blood running down his face from a gash on his forehead.

“We knew something was wrong. He...he,” he said groaning in pain.

“The Archbishop?”

He nodded and told them how he had observed the crosses turning upside down as the archbishop passed by them. “Senior staff decided to handle it internally and intervene.”

“An exorcism.”

Dean and Sam continue to search the premises. They discover a nun dead on the stairs and another priest impaled by a spear. They also see several more inverted crosses hanging on the walls. They approach a room at the end of the hall and discover the Archbishop lying behind his desk. They approach him to discover his eye sockets burnt out. 

\---------------

“If I agree to this, we would be partners. We’d bring a true era of spiritually to America and heal her wounds?” he says with hands clasped in prayer. “Then hallelujah. I humbly accept your guidance. Yes'', he says and then raises his head upward as a white bright light floods into him.  
His eyes glow red. The man gets up off of his bed and approaches a mirror. He chuckles and exhales deeply. “Swell. Now what? Okay, then, Jeff. Usually, I give my hosts more downtime, but in this case, high-profile as it is, I may need help fine-tuning some protocols, if I’m going to deliver on all the goodness, public service that I promised.” Lucifer explains.

“I’m happy to help, partner,” says Jeff. “We’re appearing at a series of fundraisers here, backed by a fantastic group of aides.”

“So, I just focus on the big picture.”

“The team handles the details.” 

The secret service officer hears talking and proceeds into the next room to check on his boss.

“Well, listen, Jeff, this is all useful information, of course, but if we’re gonna pull this off, I’m gonna need a few more details.”

The security officer opens the door and slowly enters the room and sees his boss standing in front of the mirror talking to himself.

“People need to believe that I am, in fact, the President of the United States.”

Lucifer looks over at the man with his glowing red eyes. He reaches out his hand and the man is pulled closer and then his face scrunches up in pain and is gasping for air and clutching at his throat as Lucifer balls his hand into a fist. The man collapses to the floor.

The President is now standing in the living room explaining what happened to his staff as the coroner's office wheels out the dead body.

“One minute we’re talking about the best barbecue. I’m a Kansas City man, Bill likes Memphis. I stepped into the john. When I came out, he was on the ground. I tried CPR, but..” said Lucifer.

“I’m sure you did everything you could, sir, but it appears he had a massive cerebral hemorrhage. We’re gonna need an autopsy, but I don’t see any evidence of foul play,” says the President’s medical doctor. Lucifer nods to her and she leaves the room. 

“If you’d like to say a few words, sir?” says one of his aides.

“A few words to the man upstairs, sir. Like you do every morning,” says his secretary as she then hands him the Bible. The rest of the staff all kneel to pray.

“Yes. Words. Nothing we ever say feels like enough. Babies. That’s what we are. Innocents. All of us, struggling to walk upright with purpose and pride. And yet we need our Father to be there when we fall. Today, we lost a brother. Tomorrow, we will continue our work for the country. Amen.”

“Amen,” the group says and they all rise. The secretary comes up to Lucifer and says, “You always know the right thing to say.” She takes the Bible out of his hand and he looks at the sizzling flesh until it returns to its normal state.

\----------------

Cas is in the library with Sam. Sam and Dean had filled him in on what they found at the Archbishop’s house in St. Louis.

“These pictures. The level of violence, it’s completely unnecessary,” Cas said, scrolling through them on Sam’s phone.

“Lucifer doesn’t like being messed with. I guess when the Archbishop’s priests figured out he was possessed, they tried to keep it quiet, do an exorcism. I mean, not that it would have worked. Lucifer blew town, but not before he slaughtered the entire staff.”

Dean walks into the room with a bag of food and sets it down on the table.

“So, we were on the right trail, but where does it go now?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. Who won the Nobel Peace Prize? Why don’t we start there?” Dean offers.

\---------------

Back at the Forester Estate which has become the Presidential Compound, the President and his staff are all assembled for a briefing.

Kelly Kline, the secretary says, “While we’ve been away from D.C. in Belarus, the negotiations between rebel forces and the government have broken down. We’re recalling Ambassador Harkin. Sir, is it time to involve the UN?”

“Mmm...That, or we can just go ahead and nuke them,” says the President.

All the staff looks up shocked at his response. He notices and then laughs and the others join in. 

“Well! Montroy fund-raiser at 2:00, we’ll pick this up at dinner,” says Kelly dismissing the group.

The President heads toward his room and Kelly rushes up from behind him.

“Sir? Thought you might want to know. New poll numbers are out,” she says handing him the tablet. He takes it and looks at them. “You’re way up. Officially the most popular sitting president in modern history.”

“Really?”

“Mmm.”

“That’s impressive.”

“Huh, Otto. Take a little break,” she says to the secret service agent.

“Was there something else?” he asks her.

Kelly and Jefferson go into his bedroom and have sex. Afterward, they are lying in each other’s arms talking.

“Well..so amazing,” she says.

“Yeah. It’s almost like I’ve never done that before.”

Kelly laughs and says, “You.” She pauses a minute and exhales. “You know, Jeff. I admit it makes things kind of exciting, keeping this secret. I just wish we could make how we feel about each other, well...public.”

“Oh?”

“I know, people might not like it. The public might not like it because you’re a widower.”

“Uh-huh.”

“But I know you’ve been lonely since Louise died. And I know your feelings for me are real. Because everything you do is real. I’d just love to think that someday we could be a real couple. Maybe do the wedding thing. Maybe the baby thing.”

He chuckles and is thinking now.

“I just know you’d make an amazing father.”

Lucifer smiles and chuckles again.

\---------------

The President’s medical doctor gets out of her car and looks around at the abandoned farmhouse.

“Good girl, you’re right on time,” says Crowley as she turns to face him.

“Your Majesty.”

“Keep this up and you could actually earn back your soul. What little tidbit do you have for me today?”

“There was a death last night that I ascribed to natural causes, but it was anything but natural.”

\----------------

Castiel was still sitting in the library as Dean and Diana walked into the room.

“Did the bunker’s warding fail?” he asked Dean.

“No. I just powered it down. Crowley called and said he had some big news about Lucifer. Whatever the hell that means,” he said walking past Cas and Sam. 

“Wait, wait a second. So now, Crowley can just, what, drop in whenever he feels like it?” said Sam confused.

Dean sits down but Diana continues on toward the kitchen. 

“I’d prefer to keep Crowley at a distance. Long distance,” Sam says.

“Not very charitable, Moose,” says Crowley who has suddenly appeared. “Particularly, since once again I’m saving both your asses. So as you know, I’m temporarily persona non grata in my own palace.”

“Palace?” Sam and Dean say in succession.

“However, there are those I still control. Operatives--”

“Crowley, can we just get the damn news without the drama?” Sam says impatiently.

“Can I get you without the flannel?” he retorts back. 

Diana comes in carrying Dean a beer and goes to him handing it to him. She stares at the older man dressed all in black.

“Well hello! Who is this vision of loveliness?” Crowley says, staring at Diana.

“Hi, I’m Diana,” she says, reaching out her hand to accept Crowley’s. Dean stands and grabs Diana’s hand away.

“Diana’s a friend of mine and that’s all you need to know. Honey, would you mind excusing us for a few minutes while we talk,” Dean says to Diana. She looks at him questioningly but obeys and retreats back to the kitchen.

“Excellent taste Dean. She’s got some fine assets,” says Crowley, knowing it will get a rise out of Dean.

“Shut your mouth, and just tell us why you’re here.”

Crowley leans down and taps on Sam’s computer. Sam looks annoyed at him helping himself with his property.

“Did a little digging, acting on a tip. I think I know the identity of Lucifer’s newest vessel.”

“Oh for God’s sake,” Dean huffs out coming over to the table.

“Gentlemen, I give you one Jefferson Rooney, President of the United States.”

Sam, Dean, and Castiel just stare at each other realizing the seriousness of this news.

\----------------

Back at the Forester Compound, an aide approaches the President.

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Rick, something urgent’s come up. Urgent and confidential.”

“Understood.”

“We have reliable intel that two mentally unstable individuals, possibly cult members, have imminent plans to assassinate me.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I’m Satan.” He turns to look at the man. “They think I’m Satan. Not metaphorically. In the flesh.”

“Satan’s not real. He’s a symbol for the simpleminded. A comic book villain.”

“He’s a bit more than that, Rick. To many people.”

“I wasn’t briefed on this.”

“Well, I’m briefing you now. We’ve been sitting on it until we had more facts. Aside from the obvious peril to me--”

“We’ll keep it strictly under the radar, sir.”

“I think the best way to do that is to eliminate the threat. Would you agree?”

“We could initiate the approval process.”

“No, no. We need to handle this in the family. Secret Service only. And as the head of my personal detail, you will head this up yourself.”

“Of course.”

“I’m liking this job, Rick,” he says, chuckling. “I wanna keep it a while.” 

He pats Rick on the shoulder and then turns and walks away.

\------------------

“Even if Crowley does bring in Rowena, the problem remains. Lucifer can’t be returned to the Cage inside this vessel,” Cas says to Dean and Sam. Dean is sitting at the table now looking at his laptop. “His essence has to be extracted.”

“Yeah. And Lucifer has found the perfect safe house. I mean, how do we even start getting close to the President?” says Sam.

“Well, it helps that he’s not in D.C. Rooney’s actually on a fund-raising swing through the Midwest,” says Dean.

“Yeah, Right now, it looks like his whole party, aides, Secret Service, the whole circus is staying at an estate owned by Ron Forester, the hedge fund zillinaire,” says Sam after seeing it on his laptop. “It’s right outside Indianapolis. But it is completely surrounded by walls, security, Secret Service, military. Plan B?” he says looking over at his brother.

“He’s got a hell of a speaking schedule. He’s averaging three events a day. And he’s got a gala dinner on Friday night.”

“Well at least he’ll be outside of the mansion,” says Cas.

“Yeah. Guarded like the Hope Diamond,” Sam adds. “Plan C?”

\----------------

Jeff and Kelly are once again talking after making love.

“Promise you won’t laugh,” asks Kelly.

“Even if it’s funny?”

“Shh.”

“I won’t laugh.”

“Tonight, us here, it felt...Different.”

“Now, I’m really not laughing.”

“No..We were great as always. But, somehow, in some way I can’t describe, it feels like something’s changed.”

Jeff leans in and kisses her sweetly. She moves in nestling into his chest and he places an arm around her. He lies back smiling and says, “Maybe something has.”

\---------------

Back in the bunker, Castiel is carrying in two cups of coffee, when he suddenly starts shaking and hears voices echoing inside his head. He drops the cups and they shatter and the coffee spills out onto the floor. He grabs at his head as the voices become louder and more intense.

Sam and Dean rush over to him.

“Cas, what happened?” Dean says concerned.

“Something’s happened, somethings. It’s angel radio, there are so many voices.”

“What are they saying?” asks Sam.

“There’s been a massive surge in celestial energy. A Nephilim has come into being. It’s the offspring of an angel and a human.”

“And that’s big news?” Dean asks.

“Yes. But the power that produced this is immense. It’s much, much greater than a typical angel.”

“Lucifer,” Sam says.

“Lucifer?” Dean replies looking at Cas. “I didn’t know he was dating.”

\------------------

Dean found Diana still in the kitchen and asked her to follow him to his room. He held her hand as they walked and he was uncharacteristically quiet, which scared her a little. They went in and he closed the door. They sat on the bed and he turned to her.

“Dean, what’s wrong? You’re scaring me.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s just we’ve learned where Lucifer is and we need to go.”

“Go where?”

“Indianapolis. We know who he is possessing and we’re going to exorcise him or trap him. So it’s a long drive so we need to go now.”

Diana’s face didn’t change even though she knew he would probably be gone for at least a week. 

“Okay,” she said slowly, not taking her eyes off of him. 

“Are you going to be alright? Mom will be here with you and if you guys need something, Cas can pop back in,” he said hurriedly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. You need to go.”

“Good,” he said leaning in and kissing your lips quickly, before getting up and grabbing his duffel bag and pulling his clothes from the dresser to pack. He went to the closet to get his suit, coming back and laying it out on the bed. He took his small, black zippered pouch out of the duffel and then rushed out of the room. He returned a few minutes later and put the pouch inside his duffel.

“So are all four of you going?” Diana asked, curiously.

“Four? No. Just Cas, Sam, and me,” he said confused.

“Well, who was that man dressed in black earlier?”

“Oh. That was Crowley.”

“Really? Hmmm,” she said with a slight smile on her face.

“What?”

“I don’t know. He was kind of cute, and that accent.”

“Seriously? Do I need to be worried that you’re going to summon him and take a walk on the dark side while I’m gone?” he asked halfway teasing you.

“No, of course not. But he is the one that told you where Lucifer is?”

“Yeah, well he is the King of Hell. He’s got connections everywhere, which in this case, is a good thing,” Dean said zipping up the duffel.

“Don’t forget your phone charger?” you said.

“Right. Thanks, babe,” he said going around the other side of the bed to unplug it. He deposited it in the side panel of his duffel and hoisted it onto his shoulder. He came to pick up his suit and noticed you sitting with your face looking down. He touched your chin and gently pulled it upward until your eyes met his. “If all goes as planned, we’ll be back next week. Two weeks at the most.”

“I know. I just miss you when you’re gone and knowing that you’re going up against Lucifer. I can’t help but worry.”

“Well, don’t. It’s not good for you or the baby,” he said. He put his duffel bag down and then sat beside you. He pulled you into a hug and rubbed your back.

“I know. I’ll try my best. Hey, maybe I’ll show Mary some of the Karate moves. I haven’t been back up to the gym since Sam and I played basketball,” she said enthusiastically.

“Sounds like a plan. Just don’t overdo it.”

You smiled at him and he leaned in for another kiss. This one was longer and filled with emotion and love. Your lips parted and he slipped his tongue in meeting yours. You tasted the mint from his freshly brushed teeth and his hot breath and wrapped your arms around his neck. His hand came along your cheek and caressed it softly. He pulled back and you opened your eyes to see him looking at you intently.

“What?”

“Just memorizing every detail of your face. It helps me when I’m gone before I go to sleep.”

“Aww. That’s sweet. Come on. I’ll walk out with you,” you said getting up.

You carried his suit while he had his duffel as you walked into the library. Cas had been waiting patiently for Sam and Dean to return with their gear. Sam and Mary were also there. You hugged Sam and kissed his cheek, while Mary was hugging Dean. You moved to hug Castiel as well.

“Cas, take care of our guys, okay?” you said.

“I promise. I will,” he said smiling. Cas and Sam moved on gathering their things and made their way out to the garage. 

“Mom, make sure she doesn’t overdo it while I’m gone. And make sure she eats,” said Dean looking back and forth between his mom and Diana.

“I will. Maybe we’ll have another girl’s spa day,” Mary said smiling.

“Yes, definitely!” Diana said.

“Okay, I’ll call you when I can. Love you,” he said, giving you another quick kiss.

“Love you more. Be safe,” you called after him as he rushed out.

\------------------

Dean was driving with Sam in the passenger seat and Castiel sitting in the back.

“Yeah and hey Crowley, find out from your government mole if there’s a girlfriend, or a mistress, or a favorite hooker, or someone we don’t know about. Got it. All right, “ said Sam and then hung up. “Crowley and Rowena will meet us in Indianapolis. Do we have a plan?”

“Impeach LOTUS and find Rosemary’s baby,” Dean said.

He stopped at a stop sign and then made a left turn onto the main highway. A police car was sitting at a checkpoint and spotted them and made a call, but didn’t pursue them. A black SUV was approaching them from behind and then turned on its blue lights and siren.

Dean looked in the rearview mirror and said, “Oh crap.”

He slowed to a stop and the SUV went around him and then stopped.

“Stay here. We got this,” he said to Cas as both he and Sam got out of the car.

Four men in black suits get out of the SUV. Rick Sanchez, the head of the President’s Secret Service is one of the guys.

“Gentlemen. Is there a problem?” Sam inquires.

“Federal agents, guys. We need to keep going,” Dean says, showing them his fake FBI badge.

“And I need 6 grand by Saturday, but that ain’t happening, either,” Rick says.

Dean just chuckles and looks over at Sam.

“Do you guys know who you’re talking to?” Sam says.

“Winchesters.”

Sam and Dean exchange a look.

“You made those toy badges in craft class in the psych ward? Nice car by the way, it really stands out,” Rick says and then reaches for his gun. Dean lunges forward grabbing his arm and punches Rick in the face. The other two men approach Sam.

“Hey. Wait,” Sam says holding his hands up, but they advance and Sam flings him back against the Impala. Castiel is watching from the back seat still. Sam spins and punches the first guy and then spins back to the other guy.

Dean is still wrestling with Rick for control of the gun.

“Let him go! Now!” says the other guy now pointing a gun at Dean.

Dean lets go of Rick and Sam releases the other guy and they both raise their hands in surrender. The Secret Service men have their weapons drawn on Sam and Dean. Castiel gets out of the car and comes around to face them.

“Stop.”

“Don’t move.”

“Cas, don’t,” says Dean motioning to Cas now. Cas stops as they hear a car approaching and Dean and Sam turn to look at it. A black Rolls Royce pulls up and stops and then a man carrying a grenade launcher gets out and points it at the group. Everyone except Cas runs for cover as the man shoots. It hits the SUV and then explodes in a ball of fire. The man approaches kicking the men’s guns away as they lay stunned on the ground.

“You, Angel. Wipe their memories,” the man says with a British accent.

Rick has sat up and he kicks him in the face knocking him unconscious.

“US Government plates. Elite dogcatcher level. Someone special wants you.”

Dean, Sam, and Cas are now standing staring at the man who just saved them.

“Whose hydrant have you lads been tinkling on?”

“I’m sorry, who the hell are you?” Dean asks.

“Oh. Where are my manners? Arthur Ketch. British Men of Letters.”

Later that evening, Mr. Ketch is further explaining himself to Cas, Sam, and Dean.

“So it’s all very simple really. We’re interested in taking our effort internationally. My instructions are to strongly encourage a “yes”,” Mr. Ketch explains.

“And so what, you’ve just been following us?” Cas asks.

“Yes, we have our eyes and ears on all Men of Letters bunkers all over the world but are especially interested in the US branch in Lebanon, Kansas. I believe you have 2 more residents both female back at the bunker.”

“How the hell did you know that?” Dean says angrily.

“My dear man, we know everything about you American hunters, especially your family. Which is why I was sent to rescue you. And you’re welcome.”

“And why should we believe anything that you have to say?” Dean says still seething, feeling that this man has threatened them and his family.”

“You, halo, do you sense I’m lying?” he asks, looking at Castiel.

“My name is Castiel. And no. But the truth can be situational.”

Mr. Ketch chuckles and says, “Oh, I do enjoy an angel. But I understand your hesitation. You haven’t exactly seen us at our best. I don’t care about you one way or the other. I’m not an ideologue.”

“And all you want to do is help these American hunters to clear this country of monsters,” Cas says.

“We understand things are different here. We’re eager to collaborate. The British Men of Letters are centuries old, lads. We can offer expertise, weaponry, skills.”

“Like we saw out on the road?” Sam asks.

“I’m an artist, Mr. Winchester. I paint in many colors.” Mr. Ketch clicks the car button to unlock the trunk of his car and turns to retrieve something.

“Was that a grenade launcher?” Sam asks.

“Quite. Our engineers have spent years blending sorcery and technology.” Ketch picks up a gun with a wide, round funnel at the end. “For instance, we don’t always decapitate vampires. Inefficient really. Especially for large nests. We irradiate them. Reorder their DNA. Their own blood becomes lethal to them.”

“Cool,” says Sam looking at the weapon.

“The toys are the fun part.” He puts the gun back and then picks up a large, oval-shaped, golden egg. “Hyperbolic Pulse Generator. Exorcisms are unreliable. This device emits a force that drives the possessing demon from the vessel.”

“What about a possessing angel?” asks Sam.

“And what might you boys be working on?”

“Well, you want us to trust you? You’re gonna have to trust us first,” says Dean.

“And that means?”

\------------------

After Sam and Dean explained their plan to Mr. Ketch, he allowed them to borrow the HPG. The guys and Cas meet up with Crowley and Rowena in a local motel. They have rented 2 adjoining rooms.

“So you’re gonna pop Lucifer out of the President with that,” says Crowley.

“I hope so,” says Dean, rolling it around in his hand. “Otherwise, we’re all dead. Then Rowena zaps him back to the Cage. Of course, we gotta get him here, first.”

“Yeah. We need to get a hold of this secret girlfriend Crowley found out about, this Kelly,” Sam says. “Of course, she’s in that mansion with the President, which is guarded like a fortress. Only one of us has a chance of getting in there.”

They all look at Crowley. “Bollocks.”

\----------------

Inside the Forester Compound, Kelly Kline is on the phone.

“Yes, I’m pregnant. ...Well, I don’t know when Sheri! I don’t know how I just know that I am.”

“Hello, darling,” says Crowley who has materialized behind her. Kelly turns to look at Crowley.

Crowley touches her and says, “This is going to sting a bit,” and then they vanish together.

Back at the motel, Kelly is sitting on a bed drinking a glass of water.

“No, no, you’re making it up. It’s impossible,” she says.

“Well to be fair, so is teleporting, but ta-da,” says Dean grinning.

“Who are you people?” she asks.

“Well, dear, I’m a witch, he’s an angel,” Rowena says pointing toward Cas.

“And I’m the King of Hell,” says Crowley.

“Oh, God!”

“No, actually, he left,” Cas volunteers.

“Okay guys, not helping,” says Sam.

“You can’t. He’s the President.”

“He was, but now, tell me he hasn’t been acting, uh, different,” Sam continues.

“Jeff’s been under a lot of stress, he--”

“Wrong. He’s the devil. Horns, pitchfork, the whole nine,” Crowley adds.

“Crowley, still not helping. Listen, we know what we’re talking about, here. We have been on Lucifer’s trail for a long time,” explains Sam.

“And we know you’re pregnant with his child,” adds Rowena.

“That’s, that’s..You’re lying,” Kelly stammers.

Castiel moves to get a Bible from the bedside stand and comes to Kelly.

“The thing inside you, it’s unholy. It’s an abomination. Place your hand here,” he says holding the Bible out to her. She looks up at everyone and then places her hand on the Bible. It immediately begins to sizzle and she removes her hand quickly. The Bible bursts into flames. Kelly’s mouth opens in shock and she gasps in fear. Dean brings over the metal trash can and a pitcher of water to douse the flames.

“No. No,” Kelly says shaking her head.

“Does he even know you’re knocked up?” says Dean without feeling.

“Yes. He said he was thrilled. He said it was the only time he ever created anything.”

“Kelly, we need your help,” says Sam.

\----------------

“Well, I grant a full pardon...to Charles Manson,” says Lucifer. His phone rings and he answers it.

“Kelly?”

“I need to see you right away. It’s urgent.”

\--------------

Two Presidential SUV’s leave the compound and arrive at the Plains Motel and park in front of the room that Kelly had instructed. 

“Sir, we agreed to keep this small, like you asked. We’re gonna go inside and run a quick sweep,” says a Secret Service agent.

“Absolutely. Wouldn’t want anything happening to me.”

Two agents move toward the room and Kelly opens the door for them to enter. They check under the beds, in the bathroom, and attempt to open the adjoining room doors, but Sam and Dean are holding them shut. One of the men opens the closet door, and Cas touches his forehead.

“There’s no one in here but Kelly. Go wait in your car.”

“It’s clear,” the man announces and closes the closet doors.

“Let’s go,” says the other man and they leave.

“There’s no one in there but Kelly. We’ll wait in the car,” the man reports and the President exits the car and enters the room. Kelly opens the door and he walks in.

“Kelly, what’s wrong?”

“I told you on the phone. I can’t have this baby,” Kelly said with her back to him.

She turns to face him as he grabs her shoulders.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to insist,” he says as his eyes glow red. 

Sam bursts in and flattens his bloody hand against the angel banishing sigil.

“SAM,” Lucifer yells.

Sam then holds up the HPG and starts the incantation in Latin.

“We’ve done this dance so many times,” Lucifer says grinning.

As Sam finishes, the HPG glows white and it radiates out a force straight at Lucifer. Everyone else rushes into the room. Lucifer is glowing white and his essence slowly begins to be sucked out.

“Sam!” Dean yells as the force threatens to push everyone back. “Rowena now!” he yells.

Rowena starts reciting her spell. The electricity sparks and the mirror glass breaks and Lucifer’s body convulses.

“This isn’t over, Sam!”

“Go to Hell!” he shouts back at him.

The white smoke from the President’s body swirls above his head and then is drawn toward the HPG, but goes down in the air vent instead. No one seemed to notice.

Everyone looks at each other, and then Castiel slowly goes over to check on the President.

“He’s alive. He won’t remember a thing,” says Cas.

Kelly crawls over to him. “Jeff. Oh my God.”

Crowley and Rowena have now vanished.

“Okay, you gotta go. Get her out of here,” says Sam to Castiel.

Cas grabs Kelly and leads her out into the adjoining room and Dean closes the doors.

“We got him,” says Dean. “We got Lucifer.”

Sam looks up and smiles. “Mr. President?”

The President is starting to wake up as Dean and Sam are crouched down beside him.

“Okay. All right. Take it easy, tiger,” Dean says to the President, who is still laying on the floor.

“Mr. President?” says one of the agents and then bangs on the door. The two Secret Service men come through the door with guns drawn.

“On your feet! Hands-on your heads!” they order Sam and Dean. Meanwhile, Cas and Kelly escape from the other room.

“Okay, listen we were just trying to help-” Sam says.

“Shut up! You’re under arrest for the attempted assassination of the President of the United States.”

Sam and Dean have their hands behind their heads with their elbows stretched out. The military police arrive with their armored jeep and Sam and Dean are led out and loaded into the back of the jeep in handcuffs. Sanchez, the agent from the other day was there to coordinate their arrest and he looked at Sam and Dean smiling. The doors slam shut and the motorcade pulls away from the motel.

\------------------

In the next town over, Cas and Kelly have stopped at a diner. Kelly excuses herself to go to the restroom, but then slips out through the kitchen and calls a cab. After several minutes, Cas goes over to the bathroom door and calls for Kelly. 

“Kelly, are you alright?”

When she doesn’t answer, Cas opens the door and peeks inside. His phone rings at that moment.

“Hello?”

“Castiel? I can’t do it. “

“Kelly.”

“I can feel it inside me. I’m its mother.”

“Kelly, you listen to me. This is not a baby. This is the spawn of Lucifer.”

“It’s my child.” She hangs up.

“No, no! Kelly?”

Cas runs out of the restaurant looking around.


	19. Chapter 19

Diana and Mary had taken advantage of their time together. They had gone shopping, got mani-pedi’s again, and enjoyed an old fashioned tea party at Mrs. Lacey’s Tea Room. Diana had told Mary that she and her sister used to have tea parties with their stuffed animals and their mom would pour them tea, which was actually apple juice and their biscuits were shortbread cookies. Diana was enjoying her time alone with Mary. In a way, it felt like having her mother back even if it wasn’t really her mom. They had shared their thoughts, fears, hopes, and dreams with each other over the course of the week. Diana confided that she was scared about becoming a mother since hers had died when she was only 8 years old. Mary told her that she had been scared when she found out that she was pregnant with Dean. She didn’t have her mother there to help her either, but she did have John and Diana had Dean. 

“Mary, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“I don’t mean to pry or make you feel bad but, if you never wanted to hunt again, and you didn’t want to raise your children the way you were, then why did you after Dean was born?”

Mary sighed and lowered her head. “It’s difficult to explain, especially to someone who hasn’t been around the hunting life.”

“Can you try though? I really want to know.”

“Growing up in the life, I didn’t know anything else. My parents taught me how to fight, shoot, and kill monsters. I was fine with it until I got older and made friends in middle school. I realized that my friends got to go on family vacations, and got to go to the mall, and on dates. My Dad never let me out of his sight except to go to school. I guess we were lucky in the fact that we stayed in one place, the same house all my life.” She paused and looked sad. “Until he came into our lives. He killed my parents while I was out with John.”

“Who? Who killed your parents?”

“A demon named Azazel. It was the case that my Dad was working on. He possessed my Dad and found me and John. We were going to run away together that night. He dragged me out of the car and was yelling at me and John came to my defense, and he, he..” Mary began to cry and sobs caught in her throat.

Diana reached across the table and touched her hand. “It’s okay. You don’t have to-”

“No. It’s okay. I need to tell you. It’s part of our family’s history, Dean’s history, and the baby’s too,” she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Azazel possessed my father’s body and he snapped John’s neck, killing him instantly. Then he wanted to make a deal with me. He offered to bring John back if I would agree to something. Something 10 years in the future. I didn’t think it through. I didn’t care what it was. I just wanted John back. So I agreed, and then the demon left my father’s body, and he was dead. But John woke up and I had him back. We started our lives together, got married, had kids. But I never got over that feeling. Wanting revenge on Azazel for killing my parents. That’s what I was doing that time I saved Asa Fox. I had heard about another demon and thought if I got him, then he could lead me to Azazel.”

“What did you tell John? And why go alone? That doesn’t make sense to me to go after a demon by yourself,” Diana asked.

“I didn’t want John knowing what I used to do. I told him that I needed a break. Just a weekend to myself without anyone to take care of but me. I thought if I could take out Azazel, then I would truly be free to live my life with John and Dean. But it didn’t work out but I did save Asa from a werewolf.”

“I guess I understand that. I mean if Bobby hadn’t killed the werewolf that killed my Mom and sister, maybe my Dad would have wanted to track it down. I don’t know.”

“But then Azazel came to our house when Sam was 6 months old. He was standing over his crib, but I was still half asleep and thought it was John until I heard the TV on downstairs and then rushed back to the nursery. It was Azazel. He told me he had waited 10 long years to see me again. I knew he was going to kill me, but all I could think of was warning John so that he could protect my babies,” she said as her tears had started to roll again. “I screamed and then he forced me against the wall and then I was hanging from the ceiling. He cut my stomach open but he didn’t have a knife. It was like he did it by just thinking about it. John came running in to get Sam and my blood dripped down on him and he looked up at me. I’ll never forget the look on his face. Then I was burning. I saw John grab Sam and tell Dean to take his brother out of the house. That’s the last thing I remember before we were all in Heaven together.”

Diana was also crying now. She had heard this story from Dean and he had told you about what his Dad had written in his journal, but to hear it from Mary’s perspective was heartbreaking. She was a mother and her last dying act was trying to protect her sons. She didn’t know how to be a mother yet, but she already understood how Mary felt about protecting her child. When Castiel had made his toast and said that this child would carry on the Winchester legacy, she knew that no matter what, she couldn’t, wouldn’t let her child hunt. She hadn’t even talked it over with Dean yet, but she felt like he would agree. He was robbed of his childhood, and surely he wouldn’t want to do the same thing to his child.


	20. Chapter 20

Warning: Mention of Physical Abuse

“Six hours ago, Sam and Dean Winchester tried to kill the President of the United States,” said Sanchez, the head of the President’s Secret Service detail.

He was briefing Agent Camp, the head of the prison facility.

“Huh? Do we know why?”

“They haven’t said a word since we picked them up.”

“Quiet types, okay. What do we know about them?”

“A lot. Brothers. Born in Lawrence, Kansas to Mary Winchester, deceased, and John Winchester, also deceased. The FBI started investigating back in 2007.”

“For what?” Camp asked.

“Assault, murder, multiple counts of desecrating a corpse.”

“The same corpse?”

“No, different corpses. They made the FBI’s Most Wanted List in 2011, then died in a shootout with police in Ankeny, Iowa. At least that’s what their file said, but apparently not.”

“Apparently. What about the girl?”

“Kelly Kline. She’s a Presidential aide, but no one’s seen her since that day. We don’t know where she went, or if she’s still alive,” Sanchez said matter of factly.

“How many people know about this?”

“We’re keeping it quiet. Just you, me, the agents who made the arrest, and POTUS. But the last thing he remembers was saying his nightly prayers, three days before it happened.”

“Drugged?”

“Lab’s running a tox screen now, but, yeah, probably.”

“And by probably, you mean maybe, and by maybe, you mean I don’t know. So next time, just say you don’t know,” Camp said slightly irritated at the man.

“Look, you’re here because you’re some big shot, anti-terrorism guy. But you want my opinion? We should take those two psychos out back. I cap one, you take the other, we grab an early lunch.”

“Yeah?”

“They got it coming,” Sanchez said.

“Yeah, but what if they’re not working alone? I mean, what if these boys have ties to..I don’t know, white nationalists? Muslim Brotherhood? 

“Really?”

“Just saying. They might be the tip of some nasty-ass iceberg.”

“That’s what you think?”

“Probably...Maybe. I don’t know. Let’s find out,” Camp says and then moves past Sanchez and out the door.

\-----------------

Dean thought that this facility was just a place for holding prisoners until they would be transferred to Washington, D.C., or some other federal prison. He could hold out until the transfer and then that is when he and Sam would attempt to escape. An older man, probably the warden came into his cell and was asking him questions. He never said a word and sometimes didn’t even look at him. He was sure that they had questioned Sam as well. The man was using a mental form of torture telling them that it was fine if they didn’t want to talk. He could wait them out: a month, a year even. It didn’t matter to him because it all ended the same every time. He predicted that they would be begging to talk to him. It was just a matter of time. 

Dean had managed to loosen a screw on his bed and was using it to scratch the days off on the wall. It had been a whole week. The days were long and boring. There was nothing but this 8 X 10 cell and the walls were closing in. But to Dean, the nights were worse. His thoughts drifted to Diana. He should have called her as soon as they got to town, but they had been pulled over by the Secret Service and then Arthur Ketch had saved them. Then Ketch had explained how the British Men of Letters had been observing them for years and he knew about their bunker location and that Mom and Diana were there. Was he aware that they were now being held by the US Government? Would he intervene yet again?

His thoughts then went to the meeting he and Diana had with her father. His words kept playing over and over in his head. 

“He’s gotten what he wanted, and he’s saying all the right things now, but it won’t last. He’ll be gone in another month or so if he lasts that long.” Dr. Morgan’s words were like a broken record with a skip, as it repeated again and again. Dean knew this was exactly the type of situation that he would use against him or try to convince Diana, that Dean was no good. That he was tired of being in a relationship and that there was now a baby on the way. His child: a son or a daughter. He hoped that Diana would know better than to believe it. 

\--------------

Sam and Dean had been gone for a week and not a word from either one of them. Diana had started to worry by the end of the third day, but Dean had said it could take a week or two at the latest. But it wasn’t like him to be gone and not call at all. She didn’t want to seem like a clingy girlfriend so she didn’t mention it to Mary. Diana came into the kitchen and Mary was seated at the table drinking coffee. 

“Morning,” you said heading to the fridge.

“Morning Diana. How are you feeling?”

“Good. I think the sickness is lessening. Still a little queasy but nothing like before,” she said taking out the gallon jug of orange juice and pouring herself a glass.

“That’s good. In another week or two, you’ll feel much better and you’ll get your energy back. You’ll be in the 2nd trimester and that’s the best part of being pregnant.”

“It is?” she said coming to sit down across from Mary.

“Yes. The morning sickness usually ends for most women and they get back to feeling normal again. The baby starts to grow and sometimes you start to show and people will recognize that you’re pregnant.”

“What’s good about that?”

“People you meet will ask you when the baby is due. Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl? Total strangers seem so interested in your baby.”

“That seems so weird to me, but maybe I’ll enjoy it.”

“When is your ultrasound appointment?”

“July 28, so about 3 more weeks.”

“Are you excited about hearing the baby’s heartbeat?”

“Yes. I can’t wait. I just hope-”

“Hope that Dean is back to go with you?” Mary asked, knowingly.

“Mary, have you heard from Sam or Dean?”

“No, I haven’t. I think it’s a little strange that they haven’t called at all.”

“Same here. Dean usually calls me whenever he arrives in a town but he did say that he thought it would take at least 2 weeks. But to not call at all. I’m worried. Should we try to call them?”

“Usually it’s not a good idea to call when someone’s on a hunt but that rule applies to nighttime.”

“Why?”

“You don’t want your phone to ring when you’re trying to sneak up on the monster.”

“Oh. That makes sense.”

“But it’s morning. You call Dean and I’ll call Sam,” she said reaching for her phone. You did the same and dialed. 

“It went straight to voicemail,” she said.

“Same here.”

“What could that mean?”

“They could have turned them off so they wouldn’t ring, in case they are tracking a monster. Maybe they forgot to charge them and the batteries are dead, in which case it would go straight to voicemail.”

“Did you leave a message?” Mary asked.

“No. Let me call back and do that.” Diana redialed and again she got voicemail. “Dean, it’s Diana. Just missing you and hope everything is going okay. Call me back.”

Mary did the same. “Sam, it’s Mom. We’re a little worried on this end. Call me.”

“So now we wait,” Mary said and smiled. “Hey, let’s take our minds off it. You feel like showing me some of those Karate moves?”

“Yeah, sure. Let me eat something first. I don’t want to pass out like I almost did with Sam a couple of weeks ago.”

Diana got up to get an apple and her phone rang. She answered it without checking the number.

“Dean?”

“No, honey. It’s Dad.”

“Hi, Dad, sorry. I’m waiting for a call back from Dean.”

“Is everything okay? You sound worried.”

“No, I’m fine. Dean and Sam are just out of town on business.”

“Okay. So I was wondering if you wanted to get together for lunch or dinner today.”

“Well, I just made plans and I don’t think I’ll be able to make lunch, but dinner will work.”

“Okay, great. So let’s say 6:00? Where do you want to go?”

“6:00 is great but can I text you with the place later?”

“Sure. I’ll see you later honey.”

“Okay. Bye, Dad.” Diana hung up and then checked her phone again, but there was no text message from Dean.

Diana and Mary went up to the gym. Diana showed her some stretches. She didn’t want to pull a muscle or risk injury. Diana then showed Mary some self-defense moves and Diana was surprised at how good Mary was. She asked Mary to show her some moves as well and soon they were sparring. Diana threw some punches and accidentally connected with Mary’s midsection. Mary bent over but recovered just as Diana lowered her fists. Mary swung upward landing a punch to Diana’s jaw. She stumbled backward but didn’t fall. Mary then apologized and they decided it might be best to call it a day before someone really got hurt. They laughed at each other wondering what the boys would think if they came home, seeing Diana and Mary all bruised up.

Diana met her father at a little Greek restaurant near the campus. She hadn’t been there since she was in grad school, and she knew they had healthy options. Ryan Morgan was already seated in a booth and rose to give his daughter a hug.

“Hey honey,” he said, wrapping his arms around you and giving you a squeeze.

“Dad, good to see you,” you said, returning the hug. You separated and then slid into the booth across from him.

“You look beautiful. You’re practically glowing,” he said.

“Dad, you kind of have to say stuff like that because you’re my Dad. I seriously doubt anyone else can tell that I’m pregnant though.”

“Well, that will change in a few months.”

“I know. Mary says that the 2nd trimester will be the best because the sickness goes away and I’ll start showing by then.”

“Who’s Mary?”

“Dean’s mother. She lives there with us.”

“Oh, really? That seems a little strange. Two grown men living with their mother?”

“Dad, don’t start. In fact, it’s more like she’s staying with them.”

“And why was that?”

“She was out of the country, living abroad after her husband, John died. She just recently came back to town and didn’t have a place to stay.”

“So is she looking for something local?”

“No, she’s probably going to just stay there with us. I mean there’s plenty of room and with the baby coming. She’s offered to help out. I really like her a lot.”

At that moment, a waitress came over with menus and told you about the day’s specials. You had decided to get a greek salad with grilled chicken and the house dressing on the side and water. Dr. Morgan ordered the lamb gyro with white rice and a beer. As Diana handed her menu back to the waitress and looked up at her, Dr. Morgan noticed the bruise to Diana’s jaw. He waited until the waitress left, before saying anything.

“Honey, what happened to your jaw? There’s a bruise.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. It’s nothing. I, uh, slipped on some water and hit it against the kitchen counter,” you said hoping that he would believe you. You couldn’t tell him that you were fighting with Dean’s mother.

“Diana, is that the truth? Tell me honestly. Did Dean do that to you?”

“DAD! No. Dean has never hit me. He’s not like that.”

“Every abused person says that to cover for the person they love. Honey, just say the word and I’ll have him arrested.”

“Dad. Stop. You’re looking for anything to blame on him, but this was just my clumsiness and a wet floor. Besides, he’s out of town now, remember.”

“Did he just leave today?”

“No, he’s been gone for a week now.”

“A week, huh? When’s he coming back?”

“He’s not sure yet. Sometimes they have to negotiate to close certain deals.”

“And you’re sure that he didn’t do this to you?”

“Dad, have you forgotten what I said? I can’t listen to you doubt my love for Dean or his love for me. And accusing him of hitting me. That’s kind of ironic.”

“Ironic? Why so?”

“Well, you never accused Alex of that, but he actually was abusive to me.”

“What? Seriously?”

“Yes. Not at first, but within that first year, he would lose his temper and throw things. One time, he threw a beer bottle and it shattered at my feet and I was barefoot. Then, one time, he twisted my arm when we were fighting trying to keep me from walking away.”

“Oh my God, baby. I had no idea. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Yeah, like that’s something every girl wants to tell her father.”

“So were those the only things he did?”

“No. There was one night where he actually slapped me around. It was the first time that I accused him of cheating on me.”

“That son of a bitch.”

“I missed school for a few days until I was able to hide the bruises with makeup. I was so embarrassed and I didn’t want anyone to know. But then I got mad, and that’s when I started taking the Karate classes. I told Alex it was a night class. He didn’t care because he already had someone else anyway.”

“Diana, I am so sorry that happened to you.”

“Yeah, but it’s made me tougher. Trust me. I can take care of myself now.”

The waitress came back with their food and they ate and Diana changed the subject. She never wanted to talk about Alex again to anyone.


	21. Chapter 21

Note: Ramble On song lyrics by Led Zeppelin

Mary decided to go out for breakfast since Diana had a meeting at Northern Central to receive her completed publication and discuss the teaching position at the college. Mary decided to go to Mulroney’s which is where she and John had met and it had the best coffee she had ever tasted. Her cell phone chirped and she quickly answered it.

“Castiel?”

“Mary, where are you?”

“Lawrence, Kansas,” she replied.

Cas is quiet and stammers a little.

“Cas, what’s wrong?”

“I need you to meet me at the bunker,” he said and then hung up.

\--------------------

“You left them?” Mary said accusingly.

“No. I- Dean told me to go. The woman…”

“The one you lost?”

“I didn’t. I..I thought that she was just…”

“Stop making excuses!” Mary yells at Cas. She sees Castiel’s expression and then sighs. “Why? If they needed help, why didn’t they call me?”

“Dean wanted you to stay here with Diana.”

“How did we let this happen, Cas?”

\---------------

Castiel calls on Crowley to help in locating Sam and Dean.

“Can’t help you,” Crowley says, taking a drink from his fruity cocktail with a paper umbrella.

“Come on, Crowley, the police took them. You have people in government, you have spies,” Castiel pleaded.

“I do, but whatever has happened to Moose and Squirrel, apparently, it’s above their pay grade.”

“Do you even care that they’re gone?”

“No. Do you know how many all-powerful beings have tried to kill them?”

“Roughly, yes.”

“As do I. I was bloody one of them. And Sam and Dean, they’re like herpes. Just when you think they’re gone, hello, the boys are back, leaving a trail of bodies in their wake. So wherever they are, whoever has Sam and Dean...Well, in the immortal words of Laurence Tureaud, “I pity the fool”,” Crowley says getting up from the table. He pats Cas on the shoulder and then leaves.

\---------------

Sam was trying to make the most of this horrible situation. The food wasn’t the greatest but it would keep him alive, and at least there was one vegetable or one fruit on each plate. He chuckled to himself thinking Dean probably liked it. Even though they were on the same wing, they were in different cells and the cells were soundproof, so they couldn’t talk to each other. That was the hardest part. The loneliness of no social interaction unless you counted the guard when he opened the little food slot and shouted “Chow time”, or at the end of the day when he shouted, “Lights out”. Sam also exercised regularly doing sit-ups, push-ups, and running in place. He missed his long runs where he could let his mind run free just as his legs were doing. It was harder to imagine the scenery of the outdoors when every place he looked he saw gray walls. 

Dean did think the meals were pretty good so that wasn’t his problem. He didn’t exercise but chose to lay on his bed and stare at the ceiling. He thought about Diana constantly. He had said that he was memorizing her face the last time he was with her, but he felt like it was fading with each passing day. He practically ached without the physical contact of another human being. His mind lingered on all the times that they had made love or kissed, which always resulted in his groin to heat up and his member to stiffen. At least those times came during the dark so he didn’t have to worry about one of the guards interrupting him. The next morning, after the guard had cleared his empty breakfast tray, and closed the little door, Dean took the screw and marked off another day on his wall. He had been locked up for 4 weeks. He could only imagine how Diana was feeling and he knew she was probably going crazy with worry. He felt the sadness returning and his eyes stinging and then he blinked and tears rolled down his face. He quickly brushed them away with his hand and thought of the lyrics to his favorite song.

Ramble on,  
And now’s the time, the time is now  
To sing my song  
I’m goin’ round the world, I got to find my girl  
On my way  
I’ve been this way ten years to the day  
Ramble on,  
Gotta find the queen of all my dreams

Dean sang the lyrics and then smiled, realizing he had found his queen. As soon as he could get back to her, he would tell her.

\---------------

Mary and Castiel are sitting in a bar.

She looks over at him smiling. 

“Thanks for meeting me.”

He looks over at her, his face still serious.

“I just wanted to say, “I'm sorry”. I was angry, and Sam and Dean, that’s not your fault.”

“No, you were right. I should never have left them, I...Have you heard anything?”

She shakes her head sadly.

“All my law enforcement contacts are retired or dead. I did reach out to Jody Mills in Sioux Falls, but she hasn’t heard anything either. You?”

Cas shakes his head as well.

“I keep telling myself they’re fine. They’ve only been gone-”

“Four weeks, two days, and ten hours,” Cas says as he stares off into the distance. “How is Diana handling everything?” he asks and turns to look at Mary.

“I’m really worried about her. The morning sickness has stopped but she’s so worried about Dean, and Sam too. She’s putting on a brave front around me but I hear her crying all the time. She doesn’t eat that much either. It can’t be good for the baby.”

“Should I go check in on her? I could hold her hand or hug her and get a quick assessment of the baby’s condition.”

“I think that would be good for her to see you. And it would make me feel better to know that her depression isn’t affecting the baby.”

“She’s at a meeting right now, but I’ll call you when she gets back to the bunker, all right?”

“Yes, that sounds good.”

Mary gets up to leave and then looks back at Castiel. She places her hand on his shoulder and says, “We’ll find them. We have to.”

\----------------

Diana was sitting in the library curled up in one of the leather chairs with a blanket around her. She was looking through some old photographs that her father had given her. They were photos of her and her sister when they were babies and as young children. She also had the photos of Dean and Mary, and the whole Winchester family with Dean when he was four and Sam as a baby. She cycled through the photos over and over again. Then she pulled another photo from her pants pocket. It was a black and white photo of her baby from the ultrasound appointment. The title said Baby Winchester 13 weeks. The ultrasound technician had asked her if she wanted to know the sex of the baby as she squeezed the cold, goopy gel onto her belly. Diana thought for a few seconds and then said “No. We want to be surprised.” When she asked if the father was coming, Diana hesitated and then swallowed hard. “Uh, he’s at work and couldn’t get away.” 

“Well, you’ll get a photo of the baby and you can show it to him later.”

As the technician moved the wand over her stomach a swirling and whooshing sound filled the room. Diana’s eyes widened and she looked at the woman.

“Is that normal?” she asked worried that something was wrong.

“Yes. That’s your baby’s heartbeat. It’s good and strong. Do you want to see what I’m seeing on the screen?”

“Can I?” you asked, turning your head toward the monitor.

“Sure,” she said, adjusting the screen a little. “Here’s the head, and the shoulders.”

You watched as she pointed and told you what each thing was. The only thing that you knew for sure was the head. Everything else just looked like a blob. 

“Okay, you might want to turn your head now.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” you asked nervously.

“Well, you said that you didn’t want to know the baby’s sex. I’m going to try to get, uh, it to open its legs, so at least we’ll know, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Shift a little bit toward me.” I moved until she said, “That’s good.”

She moved the wand some more and said “Uhm, all right.” She typed some on her keyboard and then moved the wand around again, and then more keystrokes.

“You’re all done. Here are some wipes and paper towels to clean off the gel. I’ll be back in a few minutes with your photos.” She left the room and I wiped off the goop as best I could. I stood up and pulled my pants back over my now showing belly and readjusted my shirt. I sat down in a chair along the wall and waited. She returned shortly and handed me a couple of photos. There was a side profile of the baby and then a straight-on shot. I chuckled to myself and thought it kind of looked like a frog.

You heard the big metal door swing open and then bang closed and footsteps coming down the stairs. Mary appeared shortly thereafter.

“Hey. What are you up to?” she asked, approaching and standing beside the chair.

“Just looking at some photos. I borrowed these from Dean’s room,” you said holding them out to her. She looked at them and smiled.

“That was a long time ago. I was so happy then.” She returned the photos to me. “So have you eaten today?”

“I had some orange juice this morning and then went to lunch with Lucy after our meeting. You?”

“No. I think I’ll find something in the kitchen. You want anything?” she asked, heading to the kitchen.

“No. I’m good.”

I laid the photos down on the small table and curled up under the blanket. Even though it was August, I felt cold. Maybe I was catching a cold or something but I couldn’t shake the chill and felt tired. I closed my eyes and heard a whooshing sound and felt a slight breeze. When I opened my eyes, Castiel was standing in front of me. I didn’t even flinch because I had gotten used to him suddenly appearing and disappearing from time to time.

“Hi Cas,” I said, moving the blanket and getting up to give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and held on tight.

“Diana, how are you?”

“Uh, little tight, Cas,” I said and he immediately released me.

“Oh sorry. I just haven’t seen you in a while.”

“So what’s up?”

“Oh, nothing. Just thought I would check in on you and Mary. Is she here?”

“Yeah, she’s in the kitchen.”

Castiel heads that way and you sit back down in the chair.

Mary looked up as Cas entered the kitchen. 

“So? How is she and the baby?”

“She was cold. She may need to drink some hot tea to warm up. The baby is doing well. He has a strong aura.”

“He? The baby is a boy?” Mary asked, surprised.

“Yes. You didn’t know?”

“No. Diana wanted to be surprised so don’t you spoil it for her,” Mary said sternly.

“Oh, I didn’t know. I will refrain from talking about the baby, or using pronouns.”

\-----------------

The guard opens the food slot and places a plate of 2 slices of white bread, 2 slices of bologna, 2 slices of white American cheese, some potato chips and an apple juice box down and slides it inside then shouts, “Chow time.” Nothing happens. “Yo, eat up!” When there is still no response, the guard leans down and looks inside. Sam is lying slumped over on his bed not moving. “Crap.”

The guard radios for Agent Camp and Sanchez who come rushing down to the cells.

“What happened?” asked Sanchez.

“I was doing my rounds, and I did CPR, but he was gone,” said the guard as they rushed toward the cell. Sanchez peers in at a lifeless Sam and then turns back to the guard.

“Get that other cell open. Now!”

They open the other cell and Dean is lying dead on the floor. Agent Camp feels for a pulse.

“He’s dead,” he says in shock.

The guards move Sam and Dean’s bodies to the morgue. The prison facility’s medical doctor is staring at them.

“I don’t get it. They both died on the same day? That’s not...How’s that even possible?”

“You tell us?” asks Agent Camp.

“Great plan. For the last two months, we’ve done nothing but sit around with our junk in our hands because you wanted to “wait them out”,” said Sanchez disgustedly.

“Well that worked.”

“Yeah, nice job.”

“Well, I’m just gonna, uh..” says the doctor and then leaves the room.

“You wanted them dead, they’re dead,” says Camp.

“I wanted them punished. I want to look Dean Winchester in the eye, and I wanted them to feel it.”

“Well then, that is totally mentally normal,” Camp says, sarcastically.

“Go to hell,” Sanchez says and then huffs out of the room. Camp goes and flicks off the light and then leaves the morgue. 

\--------------

Castiel, Mary, and Diana are sitting in the kitchen. Diana had made homemade chicken noodle soup in the crockpot. She ladled out 2 bowls and got a sleeve of crackers and placed them on the table. She also poured her and Mary's glasses of water.

“You sure you don’t want to try it Cas?” Diana asked politely.

“No thank you. It will taste like molecules to me. I’m sure it is very good though.”

Mary dips her spoon in and tastes it. “It’s hot, but very good,” she says and then chases it with the water to cool her tongue.

Diana laughs and says, “You just reminded me of Dean. He would have done the same thing.” She then looks sad and tries to push past the emotion. 

“Yeah, I guess I did,” Mary chuckles and then glances over at Cas.

There is a long pause and Mary looks over at Diana and then back at Cas. 

“So Diana. How was your meeting today?”

“Fine. Lucy, the department secretary, had my thesis published for me. I brought it home. Do you think I should add it to the Library’s database? Not that it will help the boys any. Then she went over the specifics about the teaching position with me. I had already submitted my vitae and cover letter, and since I did my bachelor’s and master’s degree here, they didn’t need official transcripts.”

“What’s a vitae?” Cas asked, looking confused.

“It’s like a resume for college professionals. It includes your educational pursuits listing your degrees and any previous teaching assignments and your publication history. Publish or perish is the motto in higher academia.”

“When are the interviews?” Mary asked.

“Sometime during the upcoming fall semester. Actually, they have a lecturer position which sometimes they use grad students or visiting lecturers from other universities. Lucy says that the department committee voted during their last meeting and approved me as a guest lecturer for one of the introductory Religious courses. So I’ll be teaching in a few weeks.”

“That sounds exciting. It is a paid position, right?” Mary asked.

“Yes. I am excited about being able to contribute to our finances. I hope Dean won’t make a big deal out of it.”

It’s in a man’s DNA to be the breadwinner for his family. John was that way and so far Dean has tried to do everything that his father did.”

“Well, he’ll just have to get used to it, otherwise it will be one continuous fight,” Diana said.

“I don’t understand why it matters to humans who pays? Doesn’t it cost the same amount whether a man or a woman pays?” Castiel asked.

“Yes, it does Cas. Thank you. Maybe, you can explain it to Dean someday.”

\----------------

Dean gasps for air and then starts coughing loudly. He sits up still coughing and then notices someone behind him. Sam is sitting up on the other table too.

“You good?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, I’ve been better. I’ve been worse.”

“Looks like it worked.”

“Yeah, so far.”

They hear a door close and footsteps approaching. The medical doctor comes into the room and is shocked to see the empty slab tables. Dean grabs him from behind and Sam shushes him.

“How’d-”

“Where are we?” Sam asks.

“I don’t know.”

“Answer him,” Dean says angrily.

“Seriously! They blindfold me every day before they bring me to work. This place? It’s not supposed to exist.”

Sam and Dean just look at each other. They make their way down a hallway toward an exit door. Sam pops his head out and announces that it’s clear. They proceed out into the sunlight and they shield their eyes since they haven’t been outside in six weeks. They make their way along the barbed wire fence and see a delivery truck.

“Hey, should we take it?” Sam asks.

Dean grabs his phone from his pocket and dials Castiel’s number but it goes to voicemail.

“Nah, it’s probably got LoJack,” Dean says and then tries dialing Cas again. Again it goes to voicemail. “Come on Cas.”

“Got a map,” Sam says showing Dean. Dean dials again.

“What?” says Cas answering the phone.

“Cas?”

“Dean?”

“Hey, buddy, long time, huh?”

“What happened? Where are you?”

“You wouldn’t believe me, and I have no clue.”

“I’ve got something,” says Sam looking from the map and then looking around. “All right, looks like that’s Elk Mountain, which makes that Long Peak,” he says pointing to his left.

“Okay, it looks like we’re in Colorado. Rocky Mountain National Park,” says Dean.

“If we head north, we should hit State Route 34, eventually,” says Sam.

“Did you get that?” asks Dean to Cas.

“Yes.”

“All right. Meet us there.”

“Wait, where?”

“Just drive along the road and you’ll see us. And Cas, the sooner the better. We’re kinda on the clock here.” Dean hangs up abruptly.

“Wait, what does that--” Cas says but it’s too late.

“You didn’t tell him? Sam asks Dean.

“No.”

“They’ll track the phone,” Sam says.

“All right,” and Dean throws it inside the delivery truck and they both run off.

\-----------------

Cas goes to find Mary and Diana and tells them he just got a call from Dean. They’re both alive and in the Rocky Mountain National Park and they need to go meet them. Diana wants to go with them but they say that it may be dangerous and she should stay here in case they call back. Mary hugs Diana and she and Castiel quickly gather some weapons and Mary’s duffel bag and leave.

\---------------

Camp and Sanchez come back into the morgue and are shocked to see it empty.

“What the hell?” Camp says.

They hear pounding coming from the refrigeration units where the dead bodies are kept. They open the door and slide it out to see the medical doctor. They mobilize their men and begin to search for Sam and Dean.

“This isn’t. I took his pulse. They were dead,” says Camp.

“Look, I got no idea what went down here. Maybe they got to one of the guards. Maybe this is some slow-your-heartbeat-Kung-foo crap. What I do know, the Winchesters are out there. And this time, we’re doing it my way,” says Sanchez. 

“All right, we got two runners with about a 45-minute head start. These are killers. So, you get eyes, you pull the trigger. Let’s move out,” Sanchez yells to his tactical team who are all heavily armed and traveling by jeep. 

\---------------

“What do you think we’re walking into?” Mary asks as they are taking a rest stop along Route 34.

“I don’t know. We may want backup,” Cas replies. “Crowley, Rowena?”

“The King of Hell, and his mother, the witch?” Mary scoffs. “Hope we can do better than that.”

She cocks her gun.

“I may have an idea.”

“Good. Seat Belt back on. I drive fast.” Mary says and then pulls out onto the road.

\--------------

Sanchez’s team of about 8 men including Agent Camp are all dressed in black and trekking through the forest. Camp pauses against a tree huffing and puffing.

“Long time since you’ve been in the field, huh? I mean, if you need to head back” says Sanchez.

“I’m fine,” he says and then walks past him.

\----------------

Sam and Dean are running and looking around.

“All right, so we got an hour till dark. Which puts us, what, six hours till midnight?” Sam says.

“That sounds about right,” Dean says.

“Dean, we gotta talk about this.”

“Okay, we will. All right? Later.”

They both wade across a small stream to help cover their tracks.

\--------------

From another location off of the road near the forest, Mary and Castiel are looking around.

“This is your idea?” Mary says incredulously. 

Arthur Ketch and Mick Davies, another British Men of Letters member, are standing there beside their black Rolls Royce. 

“The people that almost killed my boys, they’re gonna be our backup? Suddenly, the demon and his mommy don’t look so bad.”

“They helped us with Lucifer.”

“Lucifer? THE Lucifer?” Mr. Davies asks.

“Yes.”

“Wait, so you’re telling me what happened in Indianapolis was--You took on the bleeding Devil himself?”

“Yes.”

“Did you win?” asks Ketch.

“Yes.”

“Bravo.”

“But, Sam and Dean were taken. We think we can get them back, but we need help,” Mary says reluctantly.

“So we’ll help,” says Davies.

“Really? Just like that?”

“Mrs. Winchester, Mary, I came to this country to do one thing, make friends. But you American hunters, you’re a different breed than our sort. You’re surly, suspicious; you don’t play well with others.”

“Well that is accurate,” says Cas. Mary just gives him a look. Meanwhile, Ketch is eyeing Mary and has a slight grin on his face.

“You don’t trust people you don’t know, even when they come bearing gifts,” Davies continues.  
“Now, I can’t help that, but I can help you. And if word were to get out that we did our part to save Sam and Dean Winchester, well, that’s just good business, isn’t it? And who knows. When all this is over, we might even be friends.”

“We think Sam and Dean were being held somewhere in the Rocky Mountain National Forest,” says Mary finally.

“Site 94?” says Ketch. “It’s a government facility, off-books. Shadow ops. One of those places that officially doesn’t exist?”

“Well, then how do you know about it?” she asks looking at Ketch.

“We gather information. It’s our job,” says Davies.

“They told us to meet them off State Route 34,” says Cas.

“Well that’s a long stretch of road. Where exactly?” asks Ketch.

“I’m not sure.”

“I’ll get our techs to put a satellite over the area,” says Davies looking at Ketch.

“You can do that?” Mary asks.

“And so much more,” adds Davies.

Davies moves toward the car and Ketch moves in closer to Castiel.

“Do you have any idea what sort of trouble we’re walking into?” asks Ketch.

“No.”

“Oh, good. I do like a surprise,” he says looking over at Mary and nodding his head. He gets into his car as Mary and Cas get into hers.

\---------------

Sanchez’s team has stopped to look at a boot print left in the mud and then silently signals a team member to head in that direction. They cross the stream that Sam and Dean had crossed earlier.

Sam and Dean are up a hill behind a huge tree and see them coming.

“They’re on us,” Sam whispers.

“Yeah. Damn it,” says Dean. Sam and Dean take off running again.

Sam and Dean take cover behind another large tree as a man approaches.

“Norton, come in,” Sanchez says over the walkie-talkie radio.

“This is Norton. I’m on the ridge-”

Sam jumps him and puts him in a headlock. Dean grabs his gun as Sam slowly lowers Norton to the ground unconscious.

“Norton? Norton, this is Sanchez. Do you copy?”

“Norton has gone night-night,” says Dean.

“Winchester,” Sanchez responds.

“This the man-in-charge?”

“That’s right.”

“Well let me tell you how this is gonna go. You’re gonna call your boys, and you’re gonna turn around, and nobody’s gonna get hurt.”

“No, no. Here’s how this is gonna go. I take my highly-trained soldiers, track your ass down, and you get hurt a lot. You can’t run forever. You’re trapped out here.”

Dean smiles. “Well, what we have here is a failure to communicate,” he says in his best impersonation from the movie Cool Hand Luke. ‘Cause we’re not trapped out here with you, you’re trapped out here with us,” he says deadly serious.

It’s dark now and a thunderstorm has begun. Sam and Dean spot an old hunting cabin and run toward it. They find knives, and Sam finds matches and lights an old lantern. Dean sets up a bear trap outside and covers it with leaves. Sam also finds a first aid kit. Then they wait.

\---------------

Sanchez and his team arrive and see shadows moving around inside the cabin. They spread out around the cabin. One man goes inside the cabin and searched around with his flashlight. He steps across the creaky old floorboards and instantly is shot in the leg by gunfire. He yells and falls to the floor. Dean grabs another man and knocks him out behind the cabin. Sanchez sends more men in. One enters through the front door and a board moves and he shoots several shots into the board. The man who came around back is then hit by Dean several times and falls unconscious. The man inside comes around to the other side of the board, where Sam immediately hits him knocking him backward. Sam knocks him out and then says,  
“You’ll live.” to him. He then takes his rifle and goes to help Dean. Meanwhile, Sanchez has gotten his foot caught in the bear trap. Sanchez yells in pain and Dean knocks his pistol out of his hand and towers over him.

“I told you. Trapped.”

Agent Camp comes running up and Sanchez says, “Shoot him.”

Dean turns and stares at the older man. Sam cocks the rifle and points it at Camp’s head. 

“Don’t. Hand me the gun.,” Sam says. “You want the truth? The President was possessed by the Devil. We saved his life. That’s the truth.”

“Now you can take that and do what you want with it, but if you come after us, you know what’ll happen,” says Dean.

Sanchez can only groan at the pain the bear trap is causing on his leg. Sam and Dean move away from the men.

“What...who are you?” Camp asks.

“We’re the guys that save the world,” Sam says, as the boys walk away. They come out into a clearing in the woods and see Castiel.

“Sam! Dean!” Cas says.

“Cas,” Sam says, running to embrace him in a hug. Sam then looks up and sees Mary. “Mom,” he says running to her.

“Hey, buddy,” Dean says and then hugs Cas. Dean then goes to his mother and she hugs him.

“Mom, how did you even find us?” Sam asks as they continue walking.

“They helped,” she says motioning toward Davies and Ketch. 

“Hello lads,” says Davies. 

“They have a thermal imaging satellite that saw you from space,” says Castiel.

“Well, we don’t have one, we just borrowed it for a bit. Friends in all the right places,” Davies added.

“Well, I guess this is where we’re supposed to say thank you,” Dean says.

“No need. Happy to be of service, “ Davies says, smiling.

“Again,” Ketch adds.

“Okay then. We should get,” says Sam. “The people we left, they’ll call for backup any second.”

Cas and Mary turn to head to the car.

“You left survivors?” Ketch asks.

Sam nods. Dean says, “They’re soldiers, just doing what they were told.”

“Still, a bit unprofessional.”

“We’ll handle it. Let’s go,” says Sam. Cas, Mary, Sam, and Dean all get into Mary’s car. Ketch and Davies just look at each other.

Cas and Dean are sitting in the backseat as Mary is driving with Sam in the passenger seat.

“So, wait, you’re hunting?” Dean asks his Mom.

“A little bit,” she replies.

“Yeah, I knew you couldn’t stay away,” Sam remarks smiling.

“Mom, how’s Diana? She must have been worried sick,” Dean says.

“She was, but we told her you both were alive before we left. She wanted to come with us,” Mary said.

“Oh man, I need to call her,” he says, reaching for his cellphone but the car radio is staticing, and then the car stalls and suddenly stops. Dean also has no cell reception.

Sam turns around to Dean and says, “It’s time.”

Cas looks over at Dean questioningly. They all get out of the car.

“What’s happening?” Mary asks.

“Yeah, Dean. What’s up?” says Billie staring at them.

“Billie?” Mary says.

“The reaper?” Cas says looking at her.

“I don’t understand,” Mary says looking at her sons.

“Mom, that place, there was only one way we were getting out of there, and that wasn’t breathing,” says Dean. “So I made a call.”

“Dean talked with her, and then Billie came to see me, and we made a deal. We’d get to die and come back one more time, but in exchange--” Sam explains.

“Come midnight, a Winchester goes bye-bye,” Billie says. “Like permanently. And that is something I’ve been looking forward to for a long time.”

“Why would you-” Mary asks.

“We were already dead,” Dean says, sadly. “Being locked in that cell with nothing. Away from everybody that I love. I’ve been to Hell, but this was worse.”

“But Dean, you have Diana, and the baby? Why would you want to give all that up?” Mary asked.

“I don’t Mom. I realized just how much I love Diana and this baby. I want to meet my child and be a good father.”

“And that’s why it should be me, Dean. You’ve got a family now to take care of. You can be happy. And this way, one of us gets to keep fighting,” Sam said.

“You don’t have to do this,” Castiel says.

“Yeah, they do,” says Billie. “We made a pact, bound in blood. Break that, there’s consequences, on a cosmic scale. So who's it gonna be?”

“Me,” Mary says, turning to face Billie.

“Mom!” “No!” they both say.

Billie knocks Sam and Dean to the ground as they try to prevent their mother from sacrificing herself for them.

“You said come midnight, a Winchester dies. I’m a Winchester.”

“Works for me, “ Billie says. Mary takes her pistol out and holds it to her temple.

“Mom!” shouts Sam.

“Don’t!” cries Dean.

“I love you both!” she says crying.

“Oh wait a minute! There’s a fourth Winchester to consider. And I might get to take him and his grandmother,” Billie offers menacingly.

“Wait, what? Mom, I thought you said Diana and the baby were fine,” Dean says in a panic.

“They were. Something must have happened after we left,” she says, worriedly looking at Castiel. She lowers the gun as suddenly Castiel stabs Billie with the angel blade and a bright white light appears. Billie falls to the ground dead.

\------------------

About 2 hours after Mary and Castiel had left, Diana was getting ready for bed. She went to the bathroom and when she got off the toilet she noticed blood in the bowl. She was cramping some as well and she knew this was not a good sign. She reached for her cell phone but it was dead because she’d forgotten to charge it. She grabbed her purse and headed for her car. She had to get to the hospital before she lost the baby.

\----------------

“Cas, what have you done?” Dean says.

“What had to be done. You know, this world, this sad, doomed little world, it needs you. It needs every last Winchester it can get, and I will not let you die. I won’t let any of you die and that includes your son, Dean.”

“My son. Cas, can you get us there? Please,” Dean begged on the verge of tears. Cas comes and touches Dean’s shoulder and they instantly vanish.

“Mom, let’s go,” says Sam rushing to the car.

\----------------

Mick Davies is seen typing on a secure typewriter. He is submitting a report to his superiors in London.

“And just like that, the Winchesters are back. For better or worse. True, they did leave loose ends, but that’s what Mr. Ketch is for. Every person who knew about Sam and Dean’s little adventure in assassination has been dealt with. As far as the world’s concerned, it never even happened. The last thing we need is for the United States Government sniffing about, asking questions. And as for making inroads with the American hunters, well, good news. We have a new recruit, Mary Winchester.”


	22. Chapter 22

Warning: Potential Miscarriage

Diana came into the ER and told them she was 15 weeks pregnant and was spotting and having cramps. They ushered her back and an attending physician examined her. She was admitted for observation. The doctor gave her some medicine to relieve the cramping and hopefully would prevent an early-term miscarriage. Diana was upset and the doctor also gave her a mild sedative to calm her down. Diana was lying in a hospital bed with an IV attached to her arm. She was sleeping peacefully and every hour a nurse would come in to check her vitals. She never woke up as her arm was squeezed by the blood pressure cuff, or when blood was drawn for testing. She had been sleeping about 2 hours when Castiel and Dean pushed her door open. Dean had asked Cas to go to the bunker first to make sure she wasn’t passed out or injured. Dean quickly changed out of his prison jumpsuit into jeans and a t-shirt. Then they teleported to the hospital and Dean asked for her room number at the front desk. He rushed to her side and took her hand and softly called her name. She wasn’t reacting and he asked Castiel to intervene. Cas touched her forehead and then took his hand away. 

“She’s just sleeping. They gave her some medicine and the effects should last for about another hour or so,” Cas said.

“What about the baby?” 

“He’s fine. No signs of distress. I don’t know why she felt that she needed to come to the hospital.”

“I’ll go check with the nurse's station. Wait here,” said Dean as he hurried out of the room.

Within a few minutes, Dean returned and sat down in a chair. “They’re paging the doctor so hopefully he’ll come in soon. Cas, you might want to pop out until after he’s gone, okay?”

“I’ll be back later,” Cas said and then was gone.

About ten minutes passed and then a doctor opened the door and came in.

“I’m Dr. Hamilton,” he said introducing himself.

“Dean Winchester. Diana is my girlfriend.”

“So are you the father of the baby?”

“Yes sir. What happened?”

He opened her chart and read the notes. “She came into the ER about 3 hours ago saying she had some spotting and cramping. We gave her some medicine to control her symptoms and she’s been resting comfortably ever since. She should sleep for a couple more hours, but you’re welcome to sit with her.”

“So what does that mean? Is she going to be alright? And the baby too?”

“Yes. Some light spotting of blood and minor cramps are common early on in pregnancy. She may have just panicked but it’s always wise to come in and let us check it out. We’ll monitor her overnight and if there are no changes, she can go home tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

Dean shakes the doctor’s hand and then he turns and leaves the room. Dean sits back down in the chair and looks at Diana. He takes her hand and kisses it and then lets out a heavy sigh. The stress of the last couple of hours worrying about Diana and the baby combined with the escape from the prison facility had taken a toll on him. He closes his eyes and leans back in the chair and is asleep within minutes.

\---------------

Diana’s eyelids fluttered slowly and she opened her eyes. She heard a voice over a loudspeaker paging a doctor and realized she was in the hospital. She raised her head a little off of the pillow and then turned to the right and saw him. He was sleeping with his head leaned against the back of the chair. Poor guy would probably have a stiff neck when he woke up, she thought. She wanted to talk to him. Find out what had happened and where he had been for the last six weeks, but he needed the sleep. She realized that she needed to pee, so she sat up slowly. Thankfully the morning sickness was gone and she moved the covers off of her. She was wearing a hospital gown and no underwear. Hopefully, she would find her clothes later. She had an IV attached to her arm and she looked up and it was hung on a metal rod. She looked down and saw the metal rollers, and was thankful that she could go to the bathroom on her own without assistance. She swung her legs off the side of the bed and placed her feet on the tiled floor. She pushed herself upright carefully and stood there for a minute. She wasn’t dizzy or nauseous so she gripped the metal pole and scooted the IV stand away from the bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom. The rollers squeaked a little and she cautiously looked up at Dean. He was still sleeping so she continued on. She maneuvered the stand through the door trying not to hit it against the door frame and then sat on the toilet. She peed quickly and then wiped. She was relieved to not see any blood as she wiped and then threw it in the bowl and flushed. She got up and washed her hands and then made her way back out to the bed. She took a few steps and then heard his voice.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

She looked up and Dean was awake and smiling at her. He jumped up and came to her side and placed his arm around her waist to help steady her.

“What are you doing out of bed?”

“I had to pee.”

“Okay, well let’s get you back in bed. How are you feeling?” he said as you shuffled along toward the bed. You stopped walking and spun around and grabbed a hold of his waist and clung to him. The tears came to your eyes instantly and you knew you were getting his shirt wet, but you didn’t care. Dean wrapped his arms around you and was rubbing your back to comfort you.

“I was so…. scared. I didn’t…..know where…….you were…...or what…..happened….to you,” Diana said through her tears and hitching breathes.

“It’s okay. I’m here now. Everything’s going to be fine. SH.Shh...Okay. You’re safe,” he said, continuing to rub your back. He pulled back a bit and lifted your chin until you were looking at him. He wiped your tears with the pad of his hand and then moved some strands of hair out of your face. Your breathing had calmed and the tears had slowed. You looked into his gorgeous green eyes and you smiled. “That’s my girl. Better?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

He moved you quickly and with little effort back to sit on the bed and returned the IV stand to its original spot. He sat down beside you, hugging you to his side.

“I’ll explain everything but first I want to know what happened with you? Did you fall or get sick?”

You shook your head no. “Castiel called Mary and said you guys were in Colorado and needed help. I wanted to come too but they said it could be dangerous. So I did the only thing that I knew to do. I prayed. I asked God to keep you both safe until help arrived.”

“Well, it worked. He must like you,” he said, grinning.

“Well, I was reading in the library and I got tired, so I decided to try to sleep. I went to the bathroom and when I got up, there was blood and then I started having bad cramps. Kinda like when you have your period. I thought...I was losing the baby. So I rushed to the hospital.”

“I’m so sorry, babe. If we hadn’t needed Cas and Mom, they would have been there to help you.”

“So have you talked to the doctor? Is the baby-”

“Yes, and you’re both fine. I talked to Dr. Hamilton last night while you were sleeping. This is fairly common early on in pregnancies and he said it was a good thing you came in. You should be able to go home later today.”

“Thank God.” You hug him again and then pull back and notice how tired he looks. You touch his cheek and then you both lean toward each other until your lips meet. It is soft and sweet and filled with emotion. When you part, you say “I love you.”

“I love you more. So much more.”

Dean gets up and then helps you back into bed. He pulls the covers up and gives them a tuck on each side.

“What are you doing?”

“Tucking you in,” he says grinning widely. You move your legs and pull the covers back so they are loose.

“I don’t like being tucked in. It’s too constricting,” you say smiling at him.

He just smiles and shakes his head. “You are a mystery to me, Diana Morgan.”

“Sorry. I don’t mean to be.”

“Oh, it’s a good thing. In fact, I’m gonna make it a point to learn something new about you every day from now on.”

“Sounds kind of one-sided. Maybe I should do the same for you,” you say grinning back at him.

“Okay. Just ask,” he says as he goes and sits back down in the chair. 

“Let me think about it.”

Just then the door opens and a nurse comes in rolling the blood pressure machine.

“Hi, Ms. Morgan. I’m Sandy. I’ll be taking care of you today,” she said smiling.

“Hi Sandy,” you say, returning the smile.

“And who’s this gentleman?” she asked looking at Dean.

“I’m Dean. Father to be,” he said, rising and extending his hand. They shake hands and Sandy pauses still looking at him.

“Are you okay? You look really tired. You shouldn’t be this tired yet. That comes later when the baby is here.”

Dean chuckles and nods his head. “I am tired. I was worried about her, and slept sitting in that chair last night.”

“Oh, you poor thing. Well let me check your vitals and see if we can get you guys out of here,” she said and immediately wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Diana’s arm. She pushed the button and it began to constrict around your arm. She also put the stethoscope into her ears and placed the bell under the cuff and listened. The cuff deflated slowly making beeping noises and then finally the numbers display.

“122/84. Let me listen to your heart,” she said, placing the bell on your chest and then moving it around. “And now your lungs. Lean forward for me.” You did as she asked. “Deep breath and then exhale.” You did this several times as she asked. “Very good, lungs are clear,” she said as she took the stethoscope out of her ears and wrapped it around her neck. She turned back to the blood pressure machine and took the cuff off of your arm. She got a little oxygen clip and attached it to your finger. “So have you already had an ultrasound yet?”

“Yes, two weeks ago,” you said and looked over at Dean. He looked pained and mouthed “Sorry” to you.

“So did you find out the baby’s sex?”

“No, we want to be surprised,” you said looking at Dean again.

“Oh wow. That’s different. Most couples now want to know so they can do one of those crazy reveal videos where they shoot off a confetti cannon.”

“Nope, not us. Old-fashioned all the way,” Dean says, smiling at Diana.

“Well, if you change your mind, you’ll get another chance. We usually like to do another ultrasound at about 30 weeks or so.”

“That’s good to know,” you said looking at Dean.

Sandy took off the oxygen clip and then made a quick notation in your chart. 

“Okay, all done. Any cramps or pain?”

“No.”

“Anymore bleeding?”

“No. I went to the bathroom and everything was fine.”

“Oh, okay. Pee or poop?”

“Pee,” you said, blushing a little.

“Sorry, honey. We have to know everything that happens with you while you’re here. That’s a good thing though. I’ll make my notes so the doctor can see them and he’ll be around a little later. Any questions?” she said looking at you and then at Dean.

“No,” you said and Dean just shook his head.

“Okay. You just rest. Both of you,” she said looking at Dean now. “You know that chair reclines back so you can stretch out,” she said.

“Seriously? That would have made a big difference last night,” he said, making a face.

You both laugh and then Sandy takes the BP machine and says she’ll check back in on you later and then leaves.

“You want to lay back and get some more sleep?”

“No. I’m actually hungry. I’ll see what’s in the vending machine down the hall. Want something?” he says walking toward the door.

“I think they’ll be bringing me something soon. You go ahead.”

Dean returns shortly with a pack of peanut butter crackers and some M & M’s. He sits down and tears into the pack and pops a cracker into his mouth, chewing. 

“Breakfast of champions, huh?” you say.

“Okay, a little tidbit about me. M & M’s are my favorite candy. Always have been since childhood.”

“Good to know. Mine are Reece’s peanut butter cups.”

“Well, now I know 2 facts about you.”

“Which means I still get to ask you something else since you volunteered that information. I do have lots of questions. What happened to you and Sam?”

“I’ll tell you everything, but not here. I don’t want anyone to overhear. The doctor said you’d be going home today, so when we get there, I’ll fill you in.”

“That makes sense. I’m just so glad you’re all right. So is Sam back at the bunker?”

“No. Cas zapped us here because we heard you and the baby were in trouble. Sam and Mom are driving back. I’ll call them later and see how much longer they’ll be.”

“Where’s Cas now?”

“I don’t know. He might have gone back to tell Sam and Mom that you’re going to be fine.”

Diana looked around the room. She spotted the TV remote on a table tray with rolling wheels.

“Can you get me the remote or just turn the TV on? I’m bored.”

“Well, thanks a lot. Jeez, you’re already tired of me,” he said reaching for the remote.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. I will never get tired of being with you. I just meant since we can’t talk about what happened, then let’s watch something?”

Dean chuckled, “I know. I was kidding.” He hit the ON button and the TV came to life. He scrolled through the channels. There were various cartoons and news channels. He settled on a local news broadcast and you both watched and listened.

“So am I likely to hear about this incident on the news?” 

“Doubtful. But since it involved the President you never know.”

“So what’s Jefferson Rooney like? I voted for him you know.”

“No, I didn’t know that. Well, he seems fine when he’s not possessed by Lucifer.”

“Oh my God! That poor man.”

“You do know that Lucifer has to be invited in, so Rooney is to blame for this.”

“No. He would never do something like that. He’s honest, trustworthy, and he has strong moral and spiritual character.”

“Well, not from my viewpoint. I think his political views are self-serving and he’s kind of a pompous ass.”

At that moment, the door swings open and Dr. Hamilton strides in.

“Talking politics huh? Not a good idea. We want her staying calm,” he says toward Dean.

“Sorry, Doc,” he says, turning off the TV.

“So I reviewed your blood work and your vital readings from last night and this morning, and everything looks great. Not having any more cramps or bleeding?”

“No sir.”

“Well, then let’s send you on your way. I’ll sign your discharge paperwork and the nurse will be back in with final instructions and a wheelchair.”

“A wheelchair?”

“Yes, it’s hospital policy. Every patient leaves in a wheelchair. An orderly rolls you right to the exit doors and sometimes out to your car.”

“I’m fine really. I can just walk out with Dean.”

“Nope. You’d be surprised how many patients would turn around and sue the hospital saying they were released too soon, or they passed out in the parking lot walking to their car. Just enjoy the ride,” he said smiling at both of you.

“All right. Thank you, Dr. Hamilton.”

“Take good care of her young man, and good luck,” he said to Dean, and then he left the room.

“Well, that was a close one. That’s why I didn’t want to explain anything here.”

“It’s fine. People discuss politics all the time.”

“Okay, well maybe I should rethink telling you everything since the doctor gave me orders not to upset you.”

“Oh, no! You’re going to tell me everything that happened to you for the last six weeks,” you said getting irritated at him.

“Man I forgot how feisty you can be. It’s a definite turn on,” he said coming closer and leaning in for a kiss. It was a quick kiss but lasted long enough for Sandy to come into the room and catch you.

“Oh goodness. Pardon me. I need to take out your IV and give you these discharge instructions,” she said hurrying over to the bed. She laid the gauze package and the tape on the bed. She opened the gauze packet and tore off two strips laying them aside. She pulled a pair of gloves from a cabinet and put them on quickly. She loosened the tape holding the IV tubing in place, careful not to dislodge the needle from your arm prematurely. She pressed down with two fingers on the needle and slowly pulled it out with her other hand. She grabbed the gauze and put it in place and then reached for the tape. It was all taped and done in record time. 

“That was amazing. How long have you been a nurse?”

“Twelve years now. I love it! It feels good to know you’re helping people when they’re hurting or scared.”

“Well, I am very lucky that I had you as my nurse. Thank you, Sandy.”

“Well, you just made my day, Ms. Morgan. Here are your discharge instructions. You shouldn’t have any more problems but if anything comes up, just call this number. It’s the hospital information line. Your clothes are in this little closet, so you can change and then an orderly will come with your wheelchair. You can probably go ahead and bring your car around to pick her up in about 15 minutes,” she said toward Dean and then left the room.

"Uh, honey, how did you get here?"

" I drove my car. Get my keys out of my purse. They should be in that little closet. And I came in through the ER so I'm parked in that lot but don't remember exactly where," she said, getting out of bed.

“What are you doing?”

“I'm going to get dressed. I'm not leaving the hospital with this gown on.”

“Let me help you," he said getting up from the chair and going to the closet. He found her clothes and laid them on the bed. He then handed her her purse and she fished out her keys and handed them to him. He untied the gown and slipped it off of her and smiled at her naked body.

“Dean, come on. Get your mind off of sex,” Diana said sitting back down on the bed and slipping on her panties.

“Can't help it, sweetheart, especially when you're naked in front of me."

“Well, let me hurry up and get dressed so we can go home,” she said reaching for her pants and slipping them on.

She stood up and pulled her pants up and then put her bra on and then her shirt. She slipped her feet into her sandals and then turned back around to Dean.

“Okay, I'm ready.”

“I'll go get your car and wait until I see them wheel you out,” he said, leaving the room. Dean called Cas on his way to the car and told him to just go to the bunker and wait for them to arrive. The orderly came in about ten minutes with the wheelchair and they proceeded to the exit doors of the hospital. Dean was parked and waiting on her and he jumped out and helped Diana out of the wheelchair and into the car. They enjoyed their 15-minute ride toward the bunker and Dean parked in the garage. They came into the kitchen where Castiel was organizing paper plates, napkins, forks and cups.

"Welcome home, Diana. Go on out to the Library and rest in your favorite chair," he said with a huge smile on his face.

When they walked into the library, they were surprised to see the three tables full of all kinds of food. There were 4 kinds of pizza on one table, Italian and Mexican dishes on another table, and Chinese and a bucket of fried chicken and mashed potatoes on the last table.

“What in the world is all of this?” Dean said.

“Surprise," Cas said from behind them, carrying some plates, forks, and napkins out to the table.

“Cas, this is so sweet. And I am hungry too,” Diana said going to Cas and giving him a hug. 

“Yeah, Cas. Thanks,” says Dean, giving him a pat on the back. He’s was still upset with him for killing Billie to get them out of their deal but realized this was a peace offering and was helping them not have to cook so that they all could rest.

Dean and Diana made their plates and Dean went to the kitchen to get himself a beer and water for Diana. They sat at one of the tables and ate.

Dean watched Diana eating and was surprised when she got a second helping.

“You’ve got your appetite back, that’s for sure,” Dean said.

“What are you saying?” she said, giving him a look. He looked at you and chose his words carefully.

“I’m just glad that you feel well enough to eat, and the smell isn’t bothering you,” he said and then smiled.

“Good answer,” she said, taking another bite of pizza.


	23. Chapter 23

Cas and Dean put all the food away in the fridge and Dean convinced Diana to go lay down and take a nap. She didn’t feel tired but she actually fell asleep and napped for 2 hours. When she got up and made her way out to the library, Sam and Mary were back. Mary rushed over and hugged her.

“Dean told us what happened. I’m so glad everything is fine with you and the baby.”

“Me too. It was scary though. But they took really good care of me at the hospital.”

Sam was next and wrapped his long arms around you.

“You made me drive faster than I ever have in my life.”

“Sorry. You shouldn’t have been speeding though, Sam.”

“Well, I kinda had to in order to keep up with Mom.” 

They all laughed and then sat back down around the table.

“Okay, so please tell me what happened to you guys. Dean didn’t want to talk at the hospital,” she said looking between Dean and Sam.

“Okay, so you know that Lucifer was possessing the President. Well he had sex with his secretary and now she’s pregnant with a Nephilim,” Dean said.

“What’s a Nephilim?”

“It’s when an angel and a human create a new life. It’s an abomination to everything that is holy,” Cas says.

“So if Heaven doesn’t allow it, then why did it occur?”

“Lucifer is still an archangel. He has powers and can do whatever he wants. It’s the same for humans. It’s called free will. Heaven doesn’t decide who gets pregnant and who doesn’t,” Castiel explained.

“That’s not what I’ve grown up believing. My parents said that God is the giver of life and He decides which children go to which people or parents,” Diana said sincerely.

“That doesn’t make sense to me. What about the teen girls that get pregnant and then they choose to have an abortion or give it up for adoption? Did God choose that too?” Dean said.

“Yes. He chose that child for that person. Then they make their choice, but that doesn’t change God’s original plan. He probably already knew that person was going to abort or give that child up. And when the parents that child was supposed to go to adopt them, then that’s all part of His plan.”

“Wow! Diana, you could have been a lawyer. I like your argument though. Dean, remember when Cupid told us that God had ordered that Mom and Dad were supposed to get together so they could have us. That supports Diana’s case.”

“Thank you, Sam!” she said, grinning at Dean.

“Wait a minute! So Heaven decided who I would marry? And that I would have you boys?”

“Yes. Why did you always tell Dean that angels were watching over him?” Castiel asked Mary.

“Because it was something that my Mom always told me. I believed in guardian angels.”

“Well, actually, I told you that I was watching over your boys and you told them.”

“You told me? But I never met you until that day back in May.”

“Yes, but I have been watching since the day that Dean was conceived.”

“Okay. It just got creepy. You’re some stalker angel now,” Dean said.

“No, just following orders.”

“Okay, we’ve gotten way off topic now. Do you want to know what happened to us?” Dean asked.

“Yes, but I’m not going to just sit back and accept an explanation that I don’t agree with. I guess that’s why I decided to become an educator. Ooo, this is giving me ideas for my class.”

“Diana? Focus here,” said Dean, getting a little upset.

“Sorry. Please continue.”

“So Crowley popped into the place where the President and all of his staff were staying while he was out. He teleported Kelly back to our motel. We explained to her that Lucifer was possessing her man and that she was pregnant. She was shocked that we knew that. Cas tried to explain that this baby is evil, but she didn’t believe him until he had her put her hand on the Bible,” Dean said.

“Why is the baby evil? It’s an innocent baby, just like ours?”

“No, it’s Rosemary’s baby. Satan’s spawn,” Dean argued.

“Lucifer is evil, but I don’t believe His baby will be evil like him. I support the nurture side over nature. Any child can be good if they are shown love and given proper instruction. Even Charles Manson’s child can be good,” Diana stated.

“My head is hurting now,” Dean said and huffed off toward the kitchen.

“I am loving this! I have been waiting for someone to be able to put my brother in his place. Diana, you are that person,” said Sam.

“I’m not trying to start an argument with him. I’m just speaking my mind. God knows I don’t want to fight. I’ve missed him for six long weeks.”

“Well, to continue our story. Kelly did put her hand on the Bible, and it burnt her hand. And the Bible caught fire. She was really scared. So she agreed to call Rooney and tell him to come and meet her at the motel. We knew his Secret Service would come in and check the room, so we hid in the adjoining room while Cas hid in the closet. When they came in to check the room, Cas touched one of them using a form of subliminal messaging to tell him that no one else was in the room but Kelly. So they went to tell Rooney. He came in and then tried to choke Kelly.”

“What? That doesn’t make sense. Why would he try to kill the woman carrying his child?”

“Well, she told him that she couldn’t carry the baby, and he was trying to scare her into doing what he wanted. So I came in with the HPG and it starts to suck Lucifer’s essence out of the President.”

“What’s an HPG?”

“Hyperbolic Pulse Generator. It emits a force that drives out an angel or a demon.”

“So you had that riding around in the trunk of the Impala?”

“No, we borrowed it. Oh yeah, Dean forgot to tell you that we got stopped by the Secret Service on our way into town. They knew who we were and they drew their guns on us and we fought for a while until we were overpowered. Cas even tried to help us but we didn’t want anybody getting hurt. Then this black Rolls Royce pulls up and a man gets out with a grenade launcher. He fires at the SUV and blows the car up, overpowers their men and we escape.”

“Who was this man?”

“Arthur Ketch. He’s a British Men of Letters. He says he’s been watching American hunters and he and his colleagues are here to help us.”

“Wow. I’m glad that he came along.”

“Me too. So we met with him and he showed us all of his weapons, like the grenade launcher and the HPG. He loaned it to us to use on Lucifer. So back to the story.”

Mary got up and excused herself and went to the kitchen. Dean was sitting at the table drinking a beer.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” she said coming to sit down across from him.

“I don’t know. I’ve never heard Diana talk about her beliefs and her thoughts like that. And I don’t agree with everything that she said. It scared me and made me mad too. What do I do with that?”

“Well, she is her own person. She’s independent and smart and speaks her mind. I think those are wonderful qualities.”

“Yeah, they are. It’s what attracted me to her. But what if we can’t agree on some issues like how to raise our son, or if she decides she doesn’t want me to hunt anymore.”

“That’s when you talk it out. So do you love her?”

“Yes, more than ever. Mom, I realized that I can’t live without her. I’m going to ask her to marry me.”

“Oh, Dean. I think that’s wonderful. Sam just told her that she is definitely the right woman for you, but his reasoning is because she tells you like it is and you don’t know how to handle it.”

“What?” 

“Yet. You don’t know how to handle it or her, yet. Dean, communication is key in any relationship. I loved your father, but I had to fight with him to get him to talk to me sometimes, and you are just like him. So come on back out. Diana even said that the last thing she wanted was to fight with you. She’s missed you too much.”

“Well then why is she being confrontational. Even before, I made a comment that she had her appetite back when we were eating and she just glared at me. I said I was glad that she could eat and wasn’t sick anymore.”

“Dean, she’s pregnant. She’s eating for two but when you sound like you’re being critical that she’s eating too much, it will make her mad or hurt her feelings. She will gain weight but it will mostly be from the baby. Just keep that in mind, because she will think that she’s fat and that you’re not attracted to her. 

“Oh my God. That’s what it was. Mom, I am so glad you’re here. You’re not only going to help her, but you’re going to help me know how to get through this.”

Mary stands up and Dean gets up and hugs his mom.

“You ready to be understanding and sensitive again?”

“I guess so.”

They make their way back out to join the others. Diana gets up and comes to Dean and wraps her arms around him.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been kind of snappy and on edge today and you’ve been through hell for the last six weeks. Locked up in a secret prison. And then to come back and deal with me in the hospital thinking I was going to lose the baby. Please forgive me.”

“Oh, babe. You’re fine. I’m just tired. I probably should have taken a nap too.”

“I can’t imagine what you went through. You and Sam are so strong to have been able to escape like that. I’m glad the British Men of Letters guys broke you out and got you back to Mary and Cas.”

Dean looks over at Sam and he nods. “Yeah, those Brits are great guys.”  
He leans down and kisses your forehead.


	24. Chapter 24

Warning: Sexual Content

Diana excused herself but before she left whispered something in Dean’s ear. Dean made his way back to the table and sat down across from Sam and Mary.

“So you stuck with the story we decided to tell her? No mention of us dying or the deal with Billie?”

“Yes, Dean. She was crying just from hearing about us locked up. She wouldn’t be able to handle it if she knew we died and that we chose that.”

“Mom, can you please keep our secret from her? It’s for her own protection and the baby’s,” Dean asked.

“Yes, I will. I don’t like it though. You shouldn’t have secrets with your mate, especially one this big.”

“But Mom, she’s already had a health scare with the baby. If she knew that I’d rather die in order to get out of that place, she may think that I’d rather die than be saddled with her and a baby. You both know that’s not the case though, right?”

“Of course, honey. I see how much you love her and you’re going to ask her to marry you.”

“Yeah, Dean. I know. I knew you loved her before you did, or before you would admit it,” said Sam.

“Yeah, I’m kind of slow when it comes to feelings and stuff. Okay then, I’m going to bed,” he said rising.

“Night, honey.”

When Dean entered his room, he saw Diana lying in bed under the covers, and he thought she was asleep despite what she had said. He closed and locked the door and then got undressed except for his boxers. He pulled the covers back on his side and then eased into bed. He was ready to curl up behind Diana when she turned on her back and flung the covers off of her. She was naked and grinning at him.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” she said, seductively.

“Same here. For six very, long weeks,” he said and then covered her mouth with his own. She opened her lips and his tongue shot inside and explored every inch. Their tongues met and did a dance, fighting for control over the other. His hand came up and threaded through her hair and she put her hands around his neck. She felt his muscles across his shoulders were hard and taut and she kneaded her hands as if massaging him.

He moaned and pulled back from the kiss. “Oh, that feels good. One of these times, you owe me a massage.”

“Why not now?”

“Because, I’ve got more urgent needs right now,” he said and dipped his head and began to suck at her neck. The intensity of his suckling would cause a bruise but he didn’t care. His lips traveled lower and he cupped her breast and licked her nipple before he enveloped it fully into his mouth. Diana moaned and arched her body closer into him. She placed her hands on either side of his hips and gripped into his skin leaving a mark with her nails. Dean bucked and released her breast.

Their eyes met and he saw the heat of lust reflected in hers as well. “Damn. You are so sexy right now.”

She grabbed his boxers and roughly yanked them downward. “I want you inside me now.”

Dean swallowed hard. He had never seen her so wild and wanton, but he was just as desperate for her. He kicked his boxers all the way off.

“No more foreplay, huh? Are you ready though?”

“Baby, I told you I’ve been waiting for you.”

She spread her legs and he dipped his hand and separated her folds and felt her slick and ready to receive him. He positioned himself and eased inside of her. The walls of her pussy stretched to accommodate his girth. She moaned and gritted her teeth at the burn inside of her. He waited for her to adjust and then pulled back almost all the way before thrusting back into her.

“I’ve dreamed about this. I’ve missed you so much,” he said continuing to thrust his hips back and forth.

“Me too.” She arched her hips upward to allow him further access. His dick went all the way in and she gasped. He quickened the pace for a few minutes as their bodies were retreating and then coming together again. He hitched her legs up over his hips and she wrapped them around his waist. He balanced himself back on his knees and placed his hands on her waist and pulled her into him with each thrust.

“Oh, Dean. You’re so big. It’s been so long,” she panted. He pulled out quickly and patted her rear.

“Hands and knees,” he said, helping her into position. He placed his hands on her ass cheeks and separated them slightly. He dug his fingers in and kneaded the flesh. He slid his cock inside her pussy in one swift motion and then started pumping. She was grinding her ass back to meet his thrusts. Their movements were fast and frantic both needing their own sexual release. Dean’s balls were slapping against her rear and the smacking sound heightened the experience. He instinctively raised one of his hands and brought a smack down on her ass. She yipped and bucked her ass.

“Again,” she said. He was somewhat surprised but turned on even more. He smacked her other cheek a little harder this time. “Ow, uh, hurts so good.”

Dean increased his pace spurred on by her wiggling ass as he spanked her until the flesh turned pink. He was building toward his release and he reached around and pulled her upward against his chest. With one hand, he sought out her clit and flicked it until he felt her muscles tighten around his cock and her spasms deep within.

“Yes, Dean. I’m coming,” she cried out which caused his semen to explode from him in thick, white ropes mingling together with her juices. He thrust forward a few more times and then collapsed rolling onto his side. Diana fell flat on the sheets gasping for breath and feeling the sporadic twitching of her orgasm. They both laid there catching their breaths and allowing their bodies to calm down.

Dean raised up on his elbow and glanced over at Diana’s ass. He saw the shades of pink and red that his hands had caused and he softly caressed her. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry,” he said, still rubbing your ass.

“A little bit of pain mixed with pleasure is a good thing. I didn’t think I would like that but it was like a slow burn. It just kept building.”

“Well, if you’re sure you’re okay,” he said and then kissed the side of your face. You turned to look up at him.

“Do you realize that you’ve introduced me to several new sexual experiences and I have loved them all. Well almost all of them.”

“Which one didn’t you like?”

“The being chained in the dungeon. Just the chain though. I loved what you were doing.”

“Whatever you want or don’t want is fine with me. Come here,” he said reaching out his arms and laying on his back. You slid up against him nestling your head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around you and he touched your stomach. He just kept it there without moving it.

“Dean? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Everything is great. You and I have connected again, as close as two people can. I just want to connect with my child now. Uh, our child.”

He kissed your forehead and hugged you closer. You laid in his arms and drifted off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, Dean awoke earlier than usual. He dressed quietly so that he didn’t disturb Diana and made his way to the kitchen. Sam was up and getting him some coffee. Once Dean poured himself a cup, they made their way out to the war room. In their absence, Castiel had set up a makeshift strategy room where he had been looking for them as well as Kelly Kline. A newspaper article hung on the board and read, “No Leads On Kelly Kline Disappearance”. Since Kelly was the President’s secretary, it was a big national story. There was no mention of the assassination attempt which was a good thing for Sam and Dean. 

“Yeah, I was looking at that earlier. Cas has been busy, huh?” said Sam.

“Yeah, busy not finding Kelly Kline, or Rosemary's baby,” Dean replied sarcastically.  
“I mean, how does a chick like this just drop off the map?”

“I think that’s what he’s trying to figure out. So, have you talked to Cas yet?”

“No.”

“So what, you’re just gonna keep walking past each other in the kitchen, not saying a word?”

“Maybe.”

“Look, yes, Cas killed Billie, but he saved us, he saved Mom, and he got you back to Diana when she needed you most. How long are you gonna stay pissed?”

“I’m not pissed that he cares about us. You know, I’m grateful. But Billie said there would be cosmic consequences if that deal got broken. You have any idea what that means?”

“No.”

“Neither do I, but I’m pretty sure it ain’t jellybeans and g-strings.”

“My point is Cas thought he was doing the right thing.”

“I was doing the right thing,” Cas says coming into the room. 

“You sure about that?” Dean says.

“Yes.”

“Yeah? Well, I’m not so sure. And when the other shoe drops-”

“I’ll deal with it. I have to go,” says Cas heading toward the stairs.

“Got a lead on Kelly?” Sam asks, turning toward Cas.

“No. This is personal.”

“Meaning what?” asks Dean.

“Another angel, an old friend, he called out for help.”

“Oh. Good, old reliable angel radio,” Dean says snarkily.

“He was begging for help, and then he just stopped. I need to know if he’s still alive.”

“Yeah, all right. Well, we’ll come with you,” says Sam rising. 

“Both of you?” asks Cas, now looking at Dean.

“Not a good time. I just got back and I shouldn’t leave Diana.”

“I agree,” Cas says staring at Dean.

“Okay then. Cas let me grab my stuff. Dean, I’ll take Mom’s car,” Sam says as he hurries to get his duffel bag.

“Yeah, Sam will help and he’ll make sure you don’t do anything else stupid.”  
Cas just glares at Dean and walks on toward the garage.

Later in the car, Sam asks Cas for more details about his angel friend.

“Cas, you said when you heard Benjamin, he was screaming.”

“Look, Benjamin wouldn’t call for help lightly, and he wouldn’t put himself in harm’s way if he could help it.”

“Anything else?”

“Benjamin is always very careful. Long ago, he found a powerfully devout vessel in Madrid, and her faith, it….She gave him everything. Her trust, and her body.”

“Wait, so Benjamin’s a woman?”

“Benjamin is an angel. His vessel is a woman. But it’s more than that. She’s not just his vessel, she’s “

“She’s his friend.”

“Yeah. Benjamin would never put her in unnecessary danger.”

\---------------

Mary came into the kitchen to see Dean sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. 

“Morning honey,” she said as she went to pour herself some coffee.

“Hey, Mom. You want me to fix you something?” Dean says still with food in his mouth.

“No. Coffee’s fine,” she says sitting down across from him. “Where’s Sam?”

“He left with Cas. Cas heard an angel friend calling out for help. He went to investigate and Sam went along as backup.”

“Didn’t you want to go?”

“I did but I thought I probably needed to stay here with Diana. Besides, I need to ask her a big question,” he said grinning at his mother.

“Yes, I know and I’ve been thinking about that. Since her telling you about the baby didn’t quite go as planned for either of you, why don’t you make proposing really special.”  
“Well, yeah. I plan to Mom, but it’s going to be a little more difficult without a ring. I haven’t even looked for one yet.”

“You don’t have to.” Mary reached into her pocket and pulled something out in her closed hand. “I want you to give it to Diana,” she said, opening her hand to reveal her own engagement ring that John had given her.

Dean saw it and his mouth fell open in surprise.

“Mom, I can’t believe you did this. You went shopping for an engagement ring for me to give Diana. I mean, you and she have been shopping together so you probably know what she likes better than me, but still,” he said.

“No, Dean. You don’t understand. This was my engagement ring. The one John proposed to me with. I want Diana to have it,” she said almost on the verge of tears now. Mary placed the ring in her son’s hand and looked at him.

Dean swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He exhaled and then looked up at his Mom, trying to control the emotion that he felt.

“Mom, are you sure?”

“Yes. I want it to stay in the family. Besides, I still have my wedding band. Actually, at some point I should stop wearing it because, well I’m technically a widow, but I just can’t bring myself to take it off yet.” She looked down at her wedding band, and twisted it on her finger, before looking back up at Dean.

Dean took his Mom’s hand now and gave it a squeeze.

“It’s beautiful, and I know Diana will love it just as much as you did. Thanks, Mom. I love you,” he said filled with emotion.

“Love you too son,” she said as she touched his cheek. 

\--------------

When Sam and Cas arrive on the scene, he sees Benjamin’s angel wings outlined on the wall. He hears the bar manager talking about his dead friend and orders the man to leave.

“Cas, are you all right?”

“No. No. Benjamin and I, we fought together. He was a gifted soldier. I don’t know how this could have happened.”

Sam had spotted an angel blade earlier but now went to retrieve it.

“Looks like there was a little angel-on-angel action,” he says, handing it to Castiel. 

“This isn’t Benjamin’s blade,” Cas says. Then he hears Enochian chanting and listens intently.  
“What?”

“We have to go. Now.” 

Castiel takes the angel blade and puts it in his coat and then walks out with Sam following close behind.

Later that evening, they pull up in front of a diner.

“Okay, who are we meeting?”

“His name is Ishim. Before I commanded my own flight of angels, my own battalion, I served under him with Benjamin.”

“And you think he knows what’s going on now?”

“I’ll find out. You wait here.”

“Whoa, wait. Excuse me?”

“Ishim said to come alone. He doesn’t like humans.”

“Fine.”

Castiel walks into the diner and spots his angel friends in the back corner booth. 

“Maribel. Ishim. You kept your vessels all this time. I’m impressed,” he says as he sits down in the booth across from them.

“We are not careless,” says Maribel.

“But you, Castiel? I liked the old you better.”

“We’ve been waiting. I suppose it does take longer to get places now without our wings. You had a hand in that, correct?” she says seemingly annoyed at him and blaming him for when the angels were cast out of Heaven.

“Now, Mirabel, some angels think of Castiel as a hero. After he left us, he had his own flight to command. Balthazar, Uriel, great soldiers. Both dead now, of course. You had a hand in that too. So is he a hero? Is he a spanner in the works? I don’t know.”

“I am not a hero. But sometimes doing the right thing requires sacrifices.”

“True. But it just always seems that it’s other angels sacrificing for your good deeds. Their wings. Their lives.”

“Are you here to insult me or talk about Benjamin?”

“Can’t we do both,” Ishim challenges Cas leaning forward.

“In the years since we lost our wings, two others from our flight have been murdered like Benjamin.”

“We’re all that’s left.”

“Why didn’t I know about this?” asks Castiel.

“We didn’t think you’d care,” says Mirabel.

Sam decides to go in and check on Cas and he enters the diner and strides over to the table and sits down beside Cas.

“I said to come alone,” Ishim says staring at Cas.

“This is my friend who doesn’t listen very well.”

“How are you doing? I'm?-”

“We know who you are,” says Mirabel disinterestedly.

“Check outside to see if there are others,” Ishim instructs her. She rises and leaves.

Mirabel looks down the street and then circles around to the back of the restaurant. A woman wearing an eye patch approaches from behind and when she turns, she stabs her with an angel blade killing her.

“You know, when I knew Castiel, he was a soldier. He was a warrior. He was an angel’s angel. Now, look how far he’s fallen. No wings, No home. Just a ratty old coat and a poorly-trained monkey.”

“Shut up.” Sam barks at Ishim.

“Sam, it’s fine.”

“No, Cas. It’s not.”

“This isn’t about me. It’s about Benjamin.”

“Now, that is refreshingly accurate. But since you brought an extra person to our little chit chat, we should go somewhere more private. I have a safehouse nearby. I’ll go get Mirabel,” he says rising from the table. “So nice to see you, old friend.”

He then leaves the restaurant in search of Mirabel. Sam shifts over to the other side of the booth.

“Wow. Hell of a friend. Why did you let him talk to you like that?”

“If Ishim can help me find whoever killed Benjamin, then I have to-”

“I get that we need his help, but come on.”

“The angels that I served with are being killed. So I will put up with Ishim, I will put up with everything else, and so will you. I have to go,” Cas says, getting up to head after Ishim.

Ishim finds Mirabel’s dead body in the back alley and then leans down to her. He hears footsteps approaching and turns just in time for the angel blade to slice across his abdomen. He rises to fight the woman touching her forehead. A bright light appears in her mouth and through her eyes but then it slowly fades and she just grins at Ishim. He is shocked that she has survived. 

“You can’t smite me, Ishim. I’m not powerless anymore,” she says.

“But how,” he says before she grabs him around the neck and shoulders spinning him around as Castiel comes running up.

“No!,” Cas exclaims with his angel blade drawn.

“Castiel, kill her!” Ishim says.

Ishim head butts her and she lets him go but not before Castiel strikes her, slicing across her stomach and she falls to the ground. He looks down at her and recognizes the woman.

“I know you,” he says. She kicks Cas, throwing him backward just as Sam approaches.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt any human. Just let me finish what I’ve started,” she says to Sam. 

“Not gonna happen,” he says aiming his gun at her. 

She holds up her hand and a bright light suddenly glows forcing Sam to shield his eyes. He hears a car’s engine start and then it races off before he can react. Sam was able to get the car’s license plate numbers and he’ll check them later.

At an old, abandoned church, Ishim is trying to heal his wound without success. 

“Ishim, let me tend to your wound,” Castiel offers.

“I’m fine,” he says, ignoring him.

“Ishim, how is she still alive?”

“Wait a second, you know her?” asks Sam.

“Yes.”

“You don’t owe him an explanation.”

“She wasn’t trying to kill me. She was after you, so you better explain before she comes back.”

“Before the Apocalypse, angels, um...Well, we rarely came to Earth.”

“Yeah, basically never, right?”

“Right, except, this once, many years ago, there was an anomaly.”

“An anomaly?”

“He won’t understand.”

“Cas, what’s going on?”

Cas explains that in 1901, he and several other angels visited Orono, Maine because one of their fellow angels had taken a human wife and they had a child together, a little girl. A Nephilim, a child that has a human soul mixed with angelic grace. 

Nephilim are forbidden by the oldest laws in Heaven. They grow up and into their power, and then the entire world dies. Their mission was to kill the angel for his disobedience, the wife, and the child. 

Castiel spoke these words “You have broken our most sacred oath. And the penalty is death.”

Ishim told them to dispose of the vessel and then he proceeded into the house alone to deal with the woman and the Nephilim. The woman is heard saying “No. Stay away from my daughter! And then the little girl screams.

“Cas, you, uh”

“We completed a mission. It was horrific, but it was necessary. It was right.”

“And the woman?”

“Lily Sunder. She was a professor of Apocalyptic Literature. Studied angels, speaks fluent Enochian. I took mercy on her by letting her live.”

“And now she wants revenge for the death of her daughter. But, she’s got to be, what, 100 years old?”

“No more.”

“But somehow she still looks younger and is strong?”

“No, not somehow. I know what she’s up to. She made some kind of demonic pact. Keeps her young and strong, keeps her immune from our powers,” says Ishim.

“Okay, well she doesn’t care about hurting me. Maybe I can reason with her,” says Sam.

“Uh, four dead angels indicate that, perhaps, she is not reasonable. If she has this dark power, it will take all of us to fight her. And I need to heal your wound,” Cas says to Ishim.

“Wait, Cas. Her family was murdered. I mean, I know you were just doing a job, but-”

“Are you saying that those angels deserved to die?”

“What?”

“You think I deserve to die?”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, maybe if I find her, I can explain to her that you are different now, you know?”

“Sam, that won’t work. She won’t quit. Think about it. Would you?”

“Castiel’s right. It won’t work,” says Ishim.

“I have to try.”

Sam leaves to find Lily Sunder and Cas tends to Ishim’s wound.

“The way you let him talk to you. Castiel, when did you get so gooey? You know why we’re meant to stay away from them, humans? It’s not because we’re a danger to them. They’re a danger to us. Case in point.”

“My friendship with the Winchesters has made me stronger.”

“You can’t really believe that.”

“Your wound is deep. This will be painful,” Cas says as he covers the wound with his hand. Ishim grunts and winces in pain. Afterward, Castiel exhales and appears to be drained himself.

\---------------

Dean and Diana were running errands around town. Diana needed to stop at the post office because her textbooks had arrived for her class. They then stopped and had lunch at their favorite Mexican restaurant. Diana’s appetite had returned and she even thought that this could be one of those pregnancy cravings that she had read about in her book. Afterward, they would need to make a quick stop at the grocery store, but Dean kept driving. In fact, he was heading further away from the bunker.

“Where are we going?” Diana asked, confused.

“You’ll see,” he said, reaching to take her hand.

When Dean pulled the Impala over and stopped, Diana smiled as she recognized the same spot where they had come for a picnic, and where she had told him she was pregnant. They got out and walked hand in hand toward the lake. He directed her toward a bench and they sat down together looking out over the shimmering water. They sat in silence for a while with his arm around her shoulders and her leaning her head into his neck and chest. 

“I never thought I would get to see this again,” he said with a touch of sadness in his voice.  
“Or get to see you again, or our baby. I realized that I had been living my life in fear.”

“What? You? Afraid? Dean Winchester isn’t afraid of anything,” you said, almost laughing at his statement.

“If you believe that, then you really don’t know me very well. I’ve let fear prevent me from really living life. I mean, yeah I hunt monsters. Scary things that can kill me, but that’s my job. But the real things in life, like love, family, and commitment.”

Diana could see that Dean wasn’t joking and she turned sideways to face him now.

“I mean, I always had love in my heart for my family, Dad, Mom, and Sammy. And even Uncle Bobby. It hurt like hell when Dad and Bobby died, but I still had Sam. But then, there have been times when I lost Sam too, and I did anything, made deals with crossroads demons or Death himself, to get him back. Was it right? Probably not but I couldn’t go on without him. But now there’s a new thing, a new person that I know that I can’t go one day without. That’s you,” he said, turning to face you. His eyes were shiny and bright on the verge of tears but his gaze was serious and steadfast. He took both of your hands in his and then slid off the bench down onto one knee, looking up at you. Your mouth opened in shock but you couldn’t speak. In fact, you didn’t even know if you were breathing.

“I love you more today than I did yesterday. And I know that I will love you more tomorrow than I do right now. Diana Grace Morgan, will you marry me?”

Tears were streaming down your face now and you swallowed and gasped at the sight of the delicate little ring that he pulled from his pocket and was holding up to you. 

“Yes, oh Dean. Yes, I love you so much,” you said letting the emotion overtake you and fill your heart even more.

He delicately slipped the ring on your finger. It was a little snug but it could be resized. Dean stood up and you hugged tightly until he pulled back and then kissed you tenderly but with all of the love that his words had just expressed.

“I never expected this. I mean after what you said. That you would need time to get used to”

“I had six very long weeks to do nothing but think. Each day, I knew more and more how much I loved you and I never want to go that long again without seeing your face, touching your skin, or kissing those lips. I told myself, that if I got out of that hellhole, that I was going to ask you to marry me. And we could build our lives together as a family.”

“Well, maybe some good did come from that awful time. I know I missed you just as much. And I cried every day because I..I thought you were dead. Cas and Mary kept looking but there was nothing, no clues at all.”

“Yeah, the Feds are good at covering their tracks. I thought that they would transfer us and that’s when we’d make our move, but we just kept waiting.”

“But then the British Men of Letters came and saved you both. Do you think you’ll see them again? Maybe we should have them come to stay at the bunker. Like a “thank you” and to show them around.”

“NO!” Dean said angrily, which startled you. “I mean, yeah they saved us but I still don’t totally trust them. And I’m not having anyone into the bunker that I don’t trust around you and Mom.”

“Okay, sorry. It was just a thought.” You leaned in and kissed Dean again and then looked down at your finger and the ring. It sparkled in the sunlight as you turned your hand slightly.

“Come on. Let’s finish up getting groceries and then get home,” Dean said.

\-----------------

Sam located Lily’s car because it was a rental. He explained that she was wanted for questioning by the FBI and the rental company gave him her hotel address. He got her room number from the front desk receptionist for the same reason. As he rounds the corner in search of her room, she appears and draws her angel blade.

“Whoa, whoa.”

“How did you find me?”

“I’m just here to talk to you. That’s all. I heard what happened to your family.”

“My family?”

“See, Castiel is part of my family. So I can’t let you hurt him.”

“Let me?”

“I don’t want to kill you.”

“And I don’t want to kill you, either.”

“Okay good. Then we’re in agreement. Look, it’s not Cas’s fault that Heaven has these crazy rules about Nephilim. Your daughter.”

Lily just stares at him. “You think..Oh.” Lily lowers the angel blade and walks closer to Sam.  
“Her name was May. And she was beautiful. I had a life, a wonderful life, until...They took everything from me. All my life I dreamed about angels. I studied them. I made them my life’s work until finally, I learned the spell to summon one. Ishim. When I first saw him, it was like looking into the face of the divine. I thought he was perfect. But he is a monster.”

Lily recalls when Ishim came back in 1901. He killed Akobel and then came into the house.

“Ishim what have you done?

“What have you done? I shared all of our secrets with you. I taught you all of our ways for your precious studies. I loved you.”

“You didn’t love me, you were obsessed with me. That isn’t love.”

“I loved you! You threw me away for him.”

“No. I never should have let you into my life. I needed Akobel, to protect me from you.”

“Well, that didn’t work, did it?”

“You killed him?”

“Obviously.”

“And now you’re gonna kill me?”

“No. You broke my heart. Now I’m going to break yours.” Ishim stretches out his hand and Lily slides backward away from her daughter’s side. Ishim grabs the little girl and she screams.   
“And you’re powerless to do anything.”

“No. No. Stay away from my daughter,” Lily cried as Ishim takes the angel blade and kills the child.

Lily shook herself free from the memories and looked at Sam.

“I had my daughter long before I ever laid eyes on an angel.”

“Wait, so--”

“My daughter was human.”

Sam realizes that Ishim lied and tries to call Cas but he doesn’t answer. 

\----------------

“Mmm, I haven’t felt this good in a millennium,” Ishim says.

“Oh goodie,” says Cas sarcastically.

“Ah, quit your whining. You’ll regain your strength soon enough.”

“Where’s my phone?” Cas says reaching into his pocket.

“You’ll have to keep better track of your things, Castiel.”

\--------------

Sam arrives back at the church and walks in seeing Cas sitting alone and looking tired.

“Hey, Cas. You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. And Ishim is fully recovered.”

“Yeah. Maybe you shouldn’t have done that just yet.”

“Wait, why?”

“Lily told me that her daughter was human. I think Ishim is playing you.”

“You’re back,” says Ishim. “So what’s new?”

Cas goes to stand up and needs help from Sam.

“Is it true Ishim?”

“Is what true?”

“Lily Sunder’s daughter, was she human?” Cas says walking toward him.

“Who told you that?”

“She did. Said you were pretty obsessed with her.”

“Well, she’s a liar.”

“Why would she lie?” asks Cas.

“She’s human. It’s kind of what they do.”

“Well, if she’s a liar, she’s pretty good at it. You, on the other hand, kind of suck.”

“Who are you gonna believe? Your brother, or some filthy ape, who’s always talking down to you, always mocking you?”

“You know Cas and I might not agree all the time, but at least he knows who his real friends are.”

“Why do his words bother you so much, Ishim?” asks Cas.

“Who is he to question my choices? Who is he to question yours?”

“Well, it seems that some of my choices may need to be questioned. Now tell me. The girl, was she human?” Cas says angrily striding right up in front of Ishim.

“Oh, you’re not gonna like the answer.”

Ishim hits Castiel and Sam pulls his angel blade charging at Ishim but with a wave of his hand, Sam is thrown against a wall. Ishim again hits Cas and knocks him to the ground. Ishim then grabs him by the coat lapels.

“I used to envy you Castiel. You believe that?” Ishim punches him again. Cas head butts Ishim.

Sam slices his hand and draws an angel banishing sigil on the wall.

“You survived Hell, you were chosen by God. And now look at you. You’re just sad. And pathetically weak.” He punches him again and Castiel is so weak that he cannot move.

Ishim stands up towering over him. “So, now, I’m going to help you. I’m going to cure you of your human weakness. Same way I cured my own.” Ishim allows his angel blade to slide free of his sleeve and right into his hand. “By cutting it out.”

Ishim approaches Sam. “Don’t move,” Sam says with his hand over the sigil.

“Do it. You blast me away, you blast every angel in the room. I’ll survive. Castiel, on the other hand? He’s hurt.”

Sam looks over at Cas, contemplating what to do.

“He might live, or he might just end up a bloody smear on the wall. Roll the dice.”

Sam moves his hand away from the sigil.

“Yeah. That’s what I thought.”

“Ishim. No!” shouts Lily.

He turns to see her coming in with her own angel blade drawn.

“Hello, my love.”

Ishim and Lily fight and exchange blows. Lily hits Ishim and disarms him of his angel blade. However, he headbutts her and then grabs her arms and flings her forward and she flips before landing roughly on her back. While Ishim’s back is turned, Sam lunges and slices across his arm, wounding him. Ishim turns and hits Sam in the jaw and then pushes him backward as he falls on the floor.

“It’s over,” Ishim says facing Lily who has risen and is walking toward him.

“No,” she says as she removes her eye patch. Her eye is milky white and it suddenly begins to glow white. “I will never be powerless again.” She stretches out her hand toward Ishim and the force knocks him backward against the wall pinning him there.

“You can’t hold me here forever.” Ishim slowly starts to walk toward Lily as her power has subsided. 

Sam is still laying on the ground but notices that Ishim has drawn his angel blade up and is ready to strike Lily. Suddenly Castiel plunges his angel blade into Ishim’s back and his body glows brightly as he dies. Castiel then falls to his knees in front of Lily. 

“You held him for long enough,” Cas said.

“All right. What now? He’s dead. Are you done?”

“Revenge is all I’ve had for over 100 years. It’s what I am.”

“I’m sorry. I was wrong. And while it’s true that I didn’t know we were killing an innocent, ignorance is no excuse. I truly can’t imagine the depths of your loss. This was your child. I can’t imagine the pain. So if you leave here and you find that you can’t forgive me, I’ll be waiting.”

Lily has listened to Cas’s heartfelt apology and is even crying softly.

“Thank you,” she says and then turns and leaves. 

Back at the bunker, Sam and Castiel fill Dean in on what happened to Benjamin, and about Ishim and Lily Sunder. Dean brings Cas a beer and sits it down in front of him.

“You’ve earned it,” he says and pats his shoulder.

“Well, this will do very little for me, but I appreciate the gesture.”

“What Ishim said, you’re not weak. You know that right? I mean, obviously, you’ve changed, but it’s all been for the better,” said Sam.

“And you have been with us every step of this long, crazy thrill ride,” Dean said. “And no matter how crazy it got, you never backed down.”

“And that takes real strength,” Sam added.

“Thank you.”

“Cas, I don’t like how the whole Billie thing went down, okay? I know you thought you were doing the right thing. And I’m not mad. I’m worried. Because things like cosmic consequences have a habit of biting us in the ass,” said Dean trying to halfway explain and apologize to him.

“I know they do. But I don’t regret what I did. Even if it costs me my life.”

“Don’t say that man,” says Sam.

“So what are we gonna do if you find Kelly and, uh, Lucifer, Jr.? It is a Nephilim, right?”

“Oh no, it’s more than that,” says Sam. 

“An ordinary Nephilim is one of the dangerous beings in all of creation. But one that’s fathered by an archangel? The Devil himself? I..I can’t imagine the power.”

“But Cas at the end of the day, it’s a mom and her kid. I mean do you think you’ll be able to..” said Sam.

“There was a time when I wouldn’t have hesitated. But now, I don’t know.”

“So what are we gonna do?” asks Dean.

“Let’s drink. And hope we can find a better way,” says Cas grabbing his beer. They all drink and then look at each other.   
.


	26. Chapter 26

Diana was busy for the next two weeks preparing for her course. She had read over the 2 textbooks that the Department had required for the Introduction to Religion course. She remembered this course and thought she probably still had her old textbooks but would need these new editions. She made out her syllabus and once that was complete, she sent the document electronically to the University Print Shop. The completed copies would be delivered to her Department mailbox. She found various locations in the bunker in which to study and prepare her lesson plans. Either one of the big leather chairs in the library was her favorite, but she read propped up in her old room, at the kitchen table, or at the tables in the library when she needed to spread out her books and do additional research. She loved the fact that there was a wealth of Religious books and articles to aid her on certain topics but she knew she had to be careful about what she chose to include so as not to raise suspicion from her faculty superiors. She and Dean barely saw each other during this time as she stayed in the bunker or was at the university setting up her new office. As a guest lecturer, she didn’t get her own office but instead was in the “bullpen” as it was known among the graduate students. It was a large office on the second floor that had been sectioned off into 12 smaller cubicles. There were 4 cubicles that were against the large windows and she was lucky enough to get assigned to one. She had brought in a picture of her and Dean in a nice frame and a box of Kleenex and placed them on the side of the desk. Lucy had already purchased a desk organizer with a stapler, tape, scissors, a box of paper clips, and a stapler remover and left it on the desk for her. She also had an assortment of black, blue, and red pens, pencils, and markers for the dry erase boards in the classrooms.

Her back was turned and she was actually looking out the window daydreaming, when she heard someone say, “There you are.”

She turned to see Lucy and she smiled and went to the older lady giving her a hug.

“Lucy. I heard you were on vacation last week. Did you have a good time?”

“Yes. Slept late every morning, watched daytime TV. You know those soap operas are my guilty pleasure. I took a day trip to visit my sister. Just relaxed before the onslaught of fresh, new minds invade the campus next week.”

“I know. I remember when I was one of them, but now I’m the instructor. I’m so excited to get started. I’ve been getting ready for the last two weeks. I’ve barely done anything else.”  
“Well don’t tire yourself out before the class even starts. And a word of advice, pace yourself. I know you’ve got lots of great ideas for your class, but there’s only so much that you can fit into a 50 minute or an hour and a half class.”

“That’s good advice. You’re a gem, Lucy. What would we do without you?”

“I don’t know, but tell Dr. Brookbank that. Maybe he’ll give me a raise.” You both laughed. “Oh, here are your syllabus copies. They just delivered them and I thought I’d put them on your desk.”

“You didn’t have to deliver them. I could have gotten them myself.”

“I know but I was hoping you would be here. I haven’t seen you since your doctoral dissertation presentation. And I see you have something to tell me,” she said pointing to your stomach.

“Uh, yeah. I’m three and a half months pregnant. It was kind of a shock but I think I’ve adjusted. Glad that the morning sickness is done.”

“I know all about that dear, after 4 kids. And I’ve got 10 grandbabies now. I’ll have to show you their pictures sometime.”

“I’d like that.”

“Oh, is this the father?” she said, noticing the picture on your desk.

“Yes, his name is Dean. And he’s also going to be my husband,” you said holding out your hand to show off your engagement ring.

“Oh, Diana. It’s beautiful, and Dean is a handsome young man. Between you and him, this child is going to look like an angel straight from Heaven.”

“Oh, Lucy. I don’t know about that. I just want a healthy baby. I had a scare about 3 weeks ago. I thought I was going to lose it and Dean was out of town.”

“Is everything okay now?” she asked with a worried look.

“Yes. Everything’s fine, and I feel great and I’m eating healthy, although I think I’m already having cravings.”

“Just wait until your eighth month, girl. You’ll have Dean driving all over town trying to find that weird combination like dill pickles and coffee ice cream.”

“Oh gross. No way,” you said, making a face.  
“You wait and see. Well, I need to get back downstairs. Let’s do lunch one day when your schedule allows.”

“Definitely.”

“Let me know if you need anything else or have any questions.”

“I will. Thanks again.” Lucy left and you looked at the picture again and thought about what she said. Your baby would be an angel straight from Heaven.

\----------------

Dean and Sam had left on a case. They thought they were dealing with a witch this time but when they came back later in the week, they didn’t mention it. It must have not been a big deal and you were busy with classes starting that you forgot to even ask. Mary was gone a lot lately too and you wondered if she was hunting on the side. She would always be back within a few days without a scratch on her and you didn’t want to pry.

You awoke early as soon as the alarm sounded. You turned it off quickly hoping that it wouldn’t wake Dean. He stirred beside you and said, “What’s that?”

“Sorry, honey. I didn’t want to oversleep and miss my first day of class. Go back to sleep.”

He rolled over and you got up and headed to the bathroom to shower. Within 15 minutes, you were done and in your old room to dress. You had selected a short-sleeved navy blue dress and a white thin shawl as a cover. Your assigned classroom was always cold in the mornings but then hot as blue blazes by the afternoon. Your class was from 10:10 until 11:00 am on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. You were teaching another section of the same class on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons from 2:00 - 3:30 pm in that same classroom. You had written out your schedule so that Dean would remember it in case he and Sam had to leave suddenly on a hunt.  
After you had dressed and collected your laptop and charger and put it in your briefcase, and walked down the hall, you could hear Dean snoring again. You made your way to the kitchen and poured yourself a cup of coffee and got an orange and sat down at the table. You figured Sam was probably in the Library on his laptop. Mary had left yesterday but didn’t say where she was heading. You packed lunch for yourself since you would have office hours immediately after your class. On the way out, you saw Sam sitting at the table. 

“Well, wish me luck.”

“Good luck, Dr. Morgan,” he said grinning widely at you.

“Stop it Sam.”

“Oh, that’s right. Pretty soon, It’ll be Dr. Winchester.”

“No, I meant to you it’s just Diana or short stuff. You know I kind of like having a big brother like you.”

“Well, then I’m not doing it right. Big brothers are supposed to torment you as mine did. But they also look out for you, which I will always do, for you and my niece or nephew.”

“Thanks, Sam. I left my schedule with Dean just in case you guys need to leave on a case or something. Just leave me a message on my phone, okay?”

“Will do. You know I would love to sit in on your class sometime, to watch you at work, and hear what you say.”

“Why?”

“Well, because of what you know now about God, Heaven, Hell, and Lucifer.”

“Yeah, but this course covers all religions, not just Christianity and I have to stick to the facts in the textbooks and not the books in here. I hope I don’t get into some deep discussions and have to bite my tongue to keep our secrets.”

“Well, you know you have to though, right?”

“I know. Okay, I gotta go. See ya later.”

\---------------

Mary received a text message from Mr. Ketch instructing her about her next mission for the British Men of Letters. She had an address and knew they would be going up against demons. She also knew that she needed to obtain a very important item, which she was not to tell anyone about. She knew she needed help, but she couldn’t ask Sam and Dean without them figuring out that she was working with the BMOL. So Mary asked an old hunter friend, Wally, to help her and also to say that he was the one that called Mary for her help. Wally knew that Mary was working with the BMOL because they had tried to recruit him as well. Mary texted Sam letting him know where she was and that she was helping Wally on a case but needed his and Dean’s help too. They agreed and were on their way.

Mary and Wally were scoping out the address. At 8:00 pm, a man would leave his house with his fishing pole and then would return about 45 minutes later. This would be their window of opportunity to get in and out before the man returned. If everything went according to plan, no one would get hurt or even have to deal with a demon.

Sam and Dean had invited Castiel to come along. He arrived prior to them because he was already out searching for Kelly Kline. Sam, Dean, and Castiel all meet up with Wally and Mary at a diner to eat and go over the plan. Sam, Dean, and Cas begin their usual bantering back and forth about their waitress who has shown an interest in Cas. Dean is trying to get Cas to hit on her but Sam tells him to leave him alone. Mary has had enough and yells for them to stop, which they do like little boys being scolded by their mother. She then starts barking out orders about who’s doing what on the mission: Sam will make the Devil’s trap, Dean will shoot the demon with devil’s trap bullets but he also has his demon blade too. Cas and Mary will be in the back part of the house in case he comes in from the back. Wally will act as a lookout to let them know when the man returns home. Wally says that he is nervous going up against a demon but Mary assures him that he’ll be fine. Wally asks Sam and Dean what they think of the British Men of Letters. Mary had explained that the BMOL had helped rescue them from the federal prison. Sam said he liked their weapons but Dean said he didn’t totally trust them. Mary and Wally exchange glances but change the subject.

After dinner, they all head out to the house and wait. Sam, Dean, and Cas rode together in the Impala and Mary rode with Wally in his Jeep. Dean decided to call Diana to check in with her. He got out of the car and walked a little way so that Sam and Cas wouldn’t hear his private conversation.

“Hello.”

“Hey, babe. Did you get my text message from earlier?”

“Yeah. I had just finished teaching and was back in my office. So Mary is hunting again?”

“Yeah, but she’s helping out a friend with his case, but she knew that they needed more help. Nothing too serious that the five of us can’t handle.”

“Five? Who else is helping?”

“Cas is here too. So how did it go? Have you got any smart mouths in class that you had to make go stand in the hall?”

“Dean, this is college, not elementary school. The biggest offense is being on their cell phone or a non-subject related website on a laptop while class is going on. Beside today was just going over the syllabus and finding out what their views about religion are. Just gave out a handout of vocabulary words and facts and had them read the first chapter by the next class.”

“So it went well?”

“Yes. So do you know what you’re facing?”

“Yes.”

“And, what is it?”

“You don’t need to know. Just trust me that we got it and we’ll be headed back home tomorrow.”

“Okay. I’m still going to worry about you, all of you. You’re my family now.”

“I know. Hey, maybe you can put in a word for us with Chuck. He likes you remember?” Dean said joking but it couldn’t hurt to have some divine intervention anytime you were dealing with demons.

“I can do that. Oh, will you guys be here this weekend?”

“We should. Why?”

“The Department is having a welcome back party this weekend at the Chair’s house. I want you to go with me. Sam could come too if he wants.”

Just then Dean sees his Mom waving at him.

“Honey, we’ll talk about it when I get back. Gotta go. Love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

Dean walked over to his Mom, where Sam and Cas were also gathered. 

“Watch Wally’s back. He’s never gone up against a demon before and he’s a little nervous.”

“We will, Mom,” says Sam.

“Good. Be ready it’s almost 8:00.” Mary leaves and heads back over to Wally.

“Mom, seem a little on edge to you,” asks Dean.

“Yeah. I noticed it at dinner when she snapped at us, and then started telling us what we needed to do tonight. I thought this was Wally’s case.”

“Well, he’s inexperienced with demons so he probably told her to take point.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Cas, you’re going to be in back with her. Just keep an eye on her for us, okay?” Sam asked.

“Of course.”

The group watched the man leave with his fishing pole and they made their way into the house. Sam started working on the Devil’s trap. Mary walks by and Sam makes a comment about her hunting again and being back in this life that she never wanted in the first place. She just coldly looks at her son and says, “Since when is life about getting what you want?” Sam thinks that her comment is odd and makes a mental note to talk with Dean about it later. Mary went back through the kitchen and then looked around. She opens the door to the basement and heads down the steps. She finds the safe and then attaches a BMOL device. It lights up and then within seconds has unlocked the safe. She opens it and reaches in and takes the object that she came for. She tucks it away inside her jacket and then heads back upstairs. As she comes through the door, Castiel is standing there looking at her. 

“Where were you?”

“Bathroom,” she says and then moves past him to check with everyone else. Wally calls Mary and says the demon is back early. Everyone gets into position. As the demon opens the door, Dean shoots him twice with the devil’s trap bullets. He isn’t phased and continues walking toward Dean. Dean fires off 3 more shots which still do nothing to the demon. Sam stabs him in the side with the demon knife. He just grabs the handle and pulls the knife out. He waves his hand and Sam is thrown to the floor. Cas and Mary appear in view and the demon recognizes an angel and heads toward them. As he passes Dean, he punches him in the face and then grabs Cas wrestling him back against the wall. Cas falls to the floor and then he turns toward Mary. Sam and Dean are on their feet heading toward the kitchen, but the demon closes the doors cutting them off. The demon now approaches Mary with his eyes changing to yellow.

“Hiya, sweetheart?” he says smiling at her. Mary is shocked and afraid.


	27. Chapter 27

Castiel jumps on the demon and tells Mary to run. Mary runs out of the back door. The demon overpowers Cas and throws him out the kitchen window. Sam and Dean come running out the front door only to encounter Wally who says that more demons are coming. Sam tells Dean to go help Mom and Cas which he does. Sam fights with one demon and he stabs him with the demon blade, while Wally tries to hold off the other demon. She is too much for him and she stabs Wally in the chest killing him. She sees Sam on the ground and advances on him but Dean has circled back around and he stabs her in the back with the demon blade.

Meanwhile, in the backyard, Castiel is trying to get away from the yellow-eyed demon.

“Been a long time since I’ve seen an angel,” he says and then reaches back with one arm and magically pulls out a long spear with shiny metal prongs. “But not long enough.” He stalks toward Cas and plunges the spear into Cas’s side as he cries out in pain. Castiel holds his wound and then rolls over trying to crawl away from another attack.

“Where do you think you’re going, huh?”

Castiel is still trying to crawl away and then looking back at the demon approaching him. Suddenly, Mary drives up in Wally’s Jeep hitting the demon with the vehicle. She gets out and helps Cas into the vehicle and then drives off down the road stopping at a barn. She helps him into the barn and he collapses on a bench.

“Can you heal yourself?” she asks.

“I tried. Something’s wrong.”

Mary gets a call from Sam.

“Hey, where are you?”

“A farm down the road. Looks abandoned. Take the first left, drive until you see a barn.”

“Yeah, okay. We’re on the way. Are you okay?”

Mary looks back at a badly injured Castiel. His wound is deep and he’s bleeding and growing weaker by the minute.

“No,” she says.

Mary returns to attend to Cas and applies a cloth to his wound.

Mary sends a quick text to Mr. Ketch saying, “What the hell did you do? He had yellow eyes.” 

She gets a reply back saying, “Wasn’t us. Bad intel. Get out of there quick.”

“Mary?” Cas says who has awakened, trying to smile at her.

“Hey. How are you feeling?”

At that moment, Sam and Dean come into the barn.

“What the hell just happened?” Dean says.

“Where’s Wally?” Mary says coming over to her sons.

“Wally, uh,” says Sam, hesitating.

“Oh God,” Mary says just as Castiel grunts in pain.

“Cas,” says Dean and goes over to him.

“Mom, where did those other demons come from?” Sam asks.

“I don’t know. The target, did you see-”

“No. He brushed off everything we threw at him.”

“Did you see his eyes?”

“What?”

“They were yellow. He had yellow eyes.”

“Mom, what the hell did you get us into?” Sam asks with confusion and fear.

Dean leans down and looks at Cas.

“You look like hammered crap.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right.”

“Let’s see it,” Dean says as Cas raises his shirt. It’s bloody and there are black stripes emanating from the wound. It resembles the black marks that the construction workers had when the fog appeared from the Darkness, Dean thought. “All right. Okay. Yeah. Hey, you know what. I’ve had worse.”

“Oh yeah. When? Dean, something’s wrong. I can’t heal myself. I think the demon’s spear was poisoned, or I don’t….I think I’m dying.”

“No. No, you just need some time, okay? You’ll heal up the old-fashioned way,” Dean says, trying to reassure him. “Sam. Sammy!”

Sam and Mary come over now looking with concern at Cas.

“You idiots!”

They turn to see Crowley standing there.

“You’re all going to die,” he says, angrily.

“Well this day just keeps getting better,” Dean says, rising to his feet.

“Crowley?” Sam says surprised to see him.

“You’re him? The King of Hell?” Mary says approaching Crowley.

“You must be Mother Winchester. Pleasure. I’ve heard so much,” he says, extending a hand.

“Touch me and I’ll kill you.”

“What’s up with feathers?” asks Crowley.

“What are you even doing here? How’d you find us?” Dean asks.

“Wait a second. The demons, they were yours,” says Sam.

“Obviously.”

“They killed my friend,” Mary said.

“Your friend was stupid. You’re all-. Do you know what you’ve done? Does the name Ramiel mean anything to you?”

“No,” Dean and Mary say together.

“Yes,” says Castiel.

“What?”

“Ramiel, Prince of Hell.”

Sam, Dean, and Mary just look at each other and then back at Crowley.

“Ramiel, Prince of Hell. It’s catchy. It rhymes. And he’s going to kill each and every one of you.”

“No, the Princes are all dead,” says Cas.

“That’s what we told people to stop them looking, but in reality? Not so much.”

“What the hell is a Prince of Hell?” asks Dean.

“The oldest of the old demons. The first generation, after Lilith, Lucifer turned them himself, before the oceans drank Atlantis.”

“They were trained to be generals, to lead demonic armies in the war against Heaven.”

“Like Azazel,” Mary said.

“They even have his eyes,” added Crowley.

The realization hits Mary, Sam, and Dean and they all look worried.

Crowley explains that six years ago, he went to see Ramiel. He introduces himself as the King of the Crossroads. With Lilith and Azazel dead and Lucifer locked back in the cage, Hell needed a new ruler. Crowley offered the throne to him along with some gifts. He brought him the Lance of Michael, the archangel along with another object, which is what Mary had stolen earlier from the basement. Ramiel accepts the gifts but refuses the throne. He tells Crowley that he seems ambitious enough that he can be the new ruler. He has one condition though. He tells him that he wants to be left in peace otherwise there will be consequences.

“My demons were there to keep people away from Ramiel. Believe me, that’s a hornet’s nest you do not want to be kicking.”

“Too late,” says Dean.

“What happened to Cas?” asks Sam.

“You tell me,” says Crowley.

“He got stabbed with some kind of silver-tipped spear,” says Mary.

“It’s not a spear. It’s a lance. The Lance of Michael.”

“Michael? As in, “Michael” Michael?” says Dean.

“Nasty bit of business. It kills everything it touches. If you’re a demon, you go up in a puff of smoke, but if you’re an angel, you just rot away. Sorry, Castiel.”

“No, no, there’s a cure. There’s always a cure and we’ll find it,” says Dean coming toward Crowley.

“How?”

“We trap Ramiel,” says Sam.

“And we beat his ass until he gives it up,” Dean adds.

“It’s not gonna work.”

“We took down the Darkness and the Devil,” says Sam.

“It took you years to defeat Lucifer and the power of God to stop The Darkness. Maybe if you had more time, you manage Ramiel, but right now? In this barn? Hey, I was quite fond of the choir boy, too-”

“Shut up. Shut up. We don’t have time, okay? For your...for you,” Dean says angrily. “So, either help us or get the hell out of here!”

Crowley instantly vanishes.

“Yeah, figures,” Dean says.

Castiel grunts as his pains are getting worse.

“Cas, how bad is it?” Dean says.

Cas tugs at his shirt and tie loosening them further. The black marks are on his chest now.

“Crowley’s right. You should go.”

“Cas, come on.”

“No, you listen to me. Look, thank you. Knowing you, it’s been the best part of my life. And the things we’ve shared together, they have changed me. You’re my family. I love you. I love all of you. Just please, please, don’t make my last moments be spent watching you die. Just run. Save yourselves. And I will hold Ramiel off as long as I can.”

Cas is coughing and struggling to breathe.

“Cas, no,” says Dean.

“Yes. You need to keep fighting.”

“We are fighting. We’re fighting for you, Cas,” says Sam. 

“And like you said, you’re family. And we don’t leave family behind,” Dean said with determination.

“Mom,” said Sam. Mary looks up at him and then gets up coming over to them.

“What’s the play?”

“We hit him with everything we got,” says Dean.

\-------------------

Ramiel is whistling as he slowly walks toward the barn. Sam, Dean, Mary, and Castiel all hear him coming and ready themselves with the weapons that have already failed against him.

“What can I do to keep you out of that barn?” Crowley asks.

“I smell the angel. He’s rotting. Those people. They’re your friends?”

“I don’t have friends, I make deals with those I can use. Every kingdom needs allies, even Hell.”

“Allies? Is that what you call three humans with one good liver between them and a busted-up angel?”

“I admit, they don’t sound like much, but every Armageddon, every bloody “this is the end of all things”, a Winchester stopped it. Like it or not, they’re an asset we can’t afford to lose.”

“We had an agreement, Crowley. No one bothers us. You remember?”

“We made one deal. Let’s make another. What do you say?”

Ramiel just laughs at this man. Suddenly, Crowley is flung through the air and comes crashing through the barn door landing with a thud against a tractor. Sam and Dean rush over to him. Ramiel comes through the opening and stares at them all smiling.

Sam flicks his lighter open and it flames up. He then drops it which ignites the circle of holy oil around Ramiel. He looks at it and then says, “Toasty.”

“You stabbed one of our friends,” Dean says moving around the circle to surround him.

“Your friend was trespassing.”

“Tell us how to cure him,” Sam says.

“There is no cure.”

“You have any idea who we are?” says Dean.  
“I don’t care. I don’t care who you are. I don’t care why you’re here. I don’t care about Heaven, or Hell, or anything. I don’t even care that Lucifer’s got a bun in the oven.”

“You know about that?” Mary asks.

“My sister, Dagon, she’s taken an interest. But me?”

“Let me guess. You don’t care,” says Dean staring at the demon with his fists clenched.

“All I wanted was to be left alone. But then you come, and you steal from me. And that. That I cannot abide. Give me back what’s mine, or I take it off your lifeless bodies.”

Sam and Dean are confused and look at each other but Mary knows but doesn’t offer up the item.

“You got 30 seconds.”

“Honestly, we got no idea what you’re talking about,” Dean says.

“Twenty seconds.”

They all continue to stare at each other but no one moves.

“Have it your way.” Ramiel draws the Lance of Michael again and then slams the butt end down on the ground. The force knocks them all backward and extinguishes the fire ring. He thrusts the lance out at Sam hitting him in the gut and then gives an upward thrust to his jaw. He spins striking at Dean but he jumps making him miss, so he swings it hitting Dean’s leg instead knocking him off-balance. He turns and hits Mary in the mouth and she falls backward. Sam grabs the end of the lance moving it away, but he smacks Sam against his face instead. He spins in time to block Dean’s assault with a sword as the metals clank. Dean hits Ramiel in the stomach with the butt end of his weapon and then raises again but Ramiel blocks his blow. Dean hits Ramiel in the stomach and then punches him in the face. Ramiel headbutts Dean knocking him backward and then he raises the lance and strikes Dean in the face spinning him around. Dean grabs the barn support with his back to Ramiel. Just as he readies the lance to stab Dean in the back, Sam grabs the lance and elbows him in the face as Mary stabs him in the side with  
her angel blade. As Ramiel spins back around, Sam thrusts the Lance of Michael into his chest. His eyes glow yellow and he laughs as he then bursts into flames and is gone.

Cas again groans in pain and Sam drops the lance and runs to his side. Dean and Mary gather around as well. 

“Hey, buddy. We’re here,” says Sam.

Cas is now very weak and a black goo is now oozing from his mouth. Cas is gagging and choking on the black, sticky liquid pouring from his mouth. The trio can only look on helplessly as their friend nears death. Crowley rises now and sees the lance. He picks it up and then has a flashback to the conversation that he had six years ago with Ramiel. 

“The magic, it’s all in the rune work. The craftsmanship.”

Crowley grips the handle in both hands and then snaps it like a twig. A bluish light appears and floods the room in its brightness. The Winchesters shield their eyes as a light floods into Castiel healing him instantly and breaking the curse that the lance tip had caused.

“Magic’s in the craftsmanship,” Crowley says as they all look at him.

“Cas?” Dean says amazed that his friend is whole again.

“Your welcome,” Crowley says and then drops the lance and disappears.

Sam and Dean pull Cas up to his feet. He stands and then walks forward turning back to them.

“So, you’re good?” Mary asks.

“I guess so. What did he mean about somebody stealing from him?”

“Who knows what that crazy man was talking about. Let’s go home,” Dean says. Dean picks up both pieces of the lance and they all leave the barn.

\--------------

The next day, Mary meets with Arthur Ketch at Mulroney’s in Lawrence.

“Well, that was quite a story. You did well.”

“You sent me after a damn Prince of Hell,” Mary says, angrily.

“We didn’t know what he was, we just knew he had the item.”

“That’s not good enough. I lost a friend. I almost lost one of my boys.”

“And we apologize.”

“Shut up. Anything like that happens again, anything, and I will burn you down. All of you.”

Ketch just stares at Mary and she stares back.

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s a promise.”

“We made a mistake. I’m sorry,” Ketch says and softens his gaze. Mary relaxes and leans back in her chair. “Can I see it?”

She reaches into her jacket and pulls out an item wrapped in cloth and sets it on the table in front of him. 

“Hello beautiful,” Ketch says, unwrapping it.

“My father used to tell me stories about this thing. You know, there’s only five things in all creation it can’t kill.”

“Oh yes, I know all about the Colt,” he says looking down at it. 

\-------------

Crowley is talking to one of his demons on his cell phone.

“Search that house. Well, search it again. Find me that gun!” he says and then hangs up.

He pours himself a drink. 

“Oh there was a gun that won the West.  
There was a man among the best  
The fastest gun or man alive  
A lightning bolt when he shot that Colt  
Bang .45,” a man’s voice sang and then is heard laughing.

“Suppose you think that’s funny,” Crowley said.

“I know that look. Sam and Dean have got you down. You know, I still can’t believe that you’re working for the Dukes of Haphazard. Do you really think they care about you? I mean, think about it, Crowley. They kill your kind. It’s in their blood. And you know. You know. It’s only a matter of time before they come for you.”

“Shut your mouth, dog.”

“That’s not my name,” Lucifer says and his eyes glow red from the cage that he’s locked in.


	28. Chapter 28

By the time, you finished class and traveled home to the bunker, you were hungry. The small salad you had brought for lunch did nothing to stave off your hunger. You made a mental note to make sure you brought a piece of fruit or some popcorn to keep at your desk. You thought about stopping at a fast food place but Dean texted and said they were home. Hopefully, they would make dinner since you were a working girl now and didn’t have time to fix anything ahead of time. You came into the kitchen through the garage but didn’t smell anything cooking and there was no one there. You advanced into the Library but found it empty as well. You set your briefcase down on the table and then went to peek into the war room and upstairs on the mezzanine. That’s odd, you thought. Usually, if Sam is here, he’s sitting at the table on his laptop. You made your way to your shared room with Dean and slowly opened the door. He was laying on the bed on his stomach with the pillows propped up and his arms folded underneath his head. He didn’t stir as you approached and peered down at his face. He had a bruise on his cheek and you were reminded of his dangerous lifestyle. You wondered if he would tell you any details about the hunt that they had just completed. You turned to leave and then he stirred and said, “Is that any way to greet your man?”

He rolled over on his back and you came and sat down.

“I thought you were sleeping and didn’t want to disturb you,” you said and then leaned in and kissed his lips quickly. “So, how long have you been home?”

“About an hour or so. I took a shower and then laid down. What time is it?”

“5:30.”

“So what are we having for dinner?” he asked, looking up at you.

“Nothing I guess,” you said quickly, suddenly annoyed at his assumption that you would take care of it in addition to your new teaching responsibilities. You got up but he sat up and caught your hand.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing. I’m just trying to adjust to a new teaching schedule and everything that I have to do for the next class, but I also am expected to have a hot meal ready and waiting when you return from a hunt.”

“Whoa, I never said that. I can fix something if you’re tired or we can go out.” He gently pulled on your arm to sit back down. You did and he pulled you into a hug. “I’m sorry. We need to talk about our new schedules and how we can all pitch in around here.”

You relaxed in his arms as he was talking and rubbing your back. You realized that you had made a snap judgment and you felt bad now.

“I’m sorry, too. I didn’t eat enough for lunch and I’m hungry, so I snapped when you asked me. Can you forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive. Come on. What do you want to eat?” he said jumping up and pulling you up as well.

“I don’t know. I almost stopped at Taco Bell but,...oh never mind.”

“Okay, then let’s go get Mexican. Since you’re hangry, I don’t want you waiting any longer,” he said grinning and poking at your side. You flinched but were smiling back at him.

“Let’s see if Sam and Mary want to go too.”

“It’ll just be Sam. Mom came in and stowed her gear and then left again. She’s taking things pretty hard,” he said walking out of the room and heading down the hall with you right by his side.

“What happened?” you asked, concerned.

“We’ll fill you in on the way.” He turned the corner and knocked on Sam’s door. “Sammy.”

Dean opened the door and Sam was sitting on his bed with his laptop at his side and he squirmed suddenly upon seeing Diana standing behind his brother. “Dude, you could wait for me to answer.”

Sam wasn’t wearing a shirt and the covers were pulled up over his waist. Dean grinned widely and seemed to realize what Sam was doing.

“Oh come on Sammy. We’re all family here,” he said teasing and trying to grab at the covers.

“Dean, stop! You Jerk,” Sam said holding onto the covers. “What do you want?”

Diana turned her back and scurried to the kitchen to wait for Dean. She did think it was a little funny but knew Sam was mortified.

“Diana and I are going out for Mexican. Wanna come with?”

“No. Bring me back something though. I’ll text you. Now get out!” he shouted angrily and embarrassed. 

“Carry on little bro,” he said chuckling and then closed the door. Dean leaned his ear to the door and heard Sam talking.

“Sorry, Tara. My brother barged in with his fiancee right behind.”

“Oh okay. I wondered what happened. So where were we.”

Dean grinned and chuckled as he walked toward the kitchen. Diana was sitting at the table on her phone, checking out the menu for the Mexican Restaurant they were going to.

“So that was embarrassing,” she said looking up at Dean.

“Yeah but now I’ve got blackmail material. Sam and Tara were having their own skinamax session,” he said. Diana’s eyes grew wide and then she blushed thinking about her soon to be brother-in-law. She got up and followed Dean out to the garage. “Maybe we should try that when you’re at work and I’m here.”

“Just stop.”

\-----------------

Mary and a large, bald-headed creature are fighting. The creature tries to strangle her but she kicks him in the crotch and he releases her. She pushes him backward. She pulls out the irradiator pistol and points it at the monster and pulls the trigger. A high pitched noise is heard and the monster is shrieking in pain as his insides are being crushed and his brains are melting. He collapses and lies dead on the ground.

“Nice toy,” says Mary.

Mr. Ketch clicks the stopwatch.

“Gets the job done.” Mary’s cell phone rings and she reaches to answer it.

“Hey, Dean…..Nothing, just….I’m in Lawrence, visiting some of my favorite places, reminiscing, you know. Oh, it’s so sweet of you to think of me. I’ll get something before I come home. You and Diana have a nice evening... I love you.”

“You’re an excellent liar, Mary.”

“I haven’t told my sons that I’m working with you.”

“I gathered, and I understand. Sam and Dean don’t fully trust us even though we did save them from Site 94.”  
“Of which, I am grateful, and the reason that I signed on with you.”

Ketch is looking at Mary as she brings the pistol back to the car and puts it in its holder. She gets her jacket and slips it back on covering her long, firm arms and he gazes at her breasts beneath her tank top before they are hidden by more material.

“So, drink?” he asks, giving her a smug self-assured smile. She looks up at him and smiles slightly.

\-------------------

Crowley is in his palace and he is talking to Lucifer. Lucifer is bound in chains and has an iron neck brace on, sitting in a chair.

“You’ll resist, at first. The humiliation will eat at you. Until finally, you’re worn down by your utter helplessness. And you will call me Master. You brag of your superior power. Well, genius trumps brute force. I’ve had a dozen of my most loyal studying the Cage where you were held, at the molecular level. They managed to replicate the material, they made those chains. Getting you here, well, that was a different matter. Everybody in that room was focused on sending you back using Mother’s spell. Everybody except yours truly. I managed to pervert that spell, so your essence wasn’t sent back to the Cage, but instead….We found your discarded vessel a few years ago. Repaired it. Improved it. Making it a fitting final home for the real you.  
What? No snarky, devilish comments? You have nothing to say?”

“Thanks? I mean, all that effort. So you could have had me back in the Cage, but no, you needed your sad, little revenge. How do you think this is going to end? Nice new digs, by the way. Cozy.”

\----------------

Kelly Kline is seated at a booth in a diner and is counting out her change. A waitress approaches her and says, “Ready, honey?”

“Uh, just some orange juice. Please. A small.” She hands the menu back to the waitress and smiles shyly.

“So, when are you due?”

“I have no idea.”

“Well, take it from me. Before kids, your life is yours. Once they show up, life as you know it is over.”

“Yeah. Pretty sure that’s the way this is gonna go,” Kelly replies.

“But whenever it pops out, you’re gonna love the little devil.” The waitress turns away and her eyes glow an ice blue.

\---------------

Lucifer is laughing at Crowley. 

Uh, oh. I’m sorry. It’s just that...You actually..you seriously think this is gonna work? It’s just..it’s so sad.”

Crowley walks over and yanks on the heavy chain pulling Lucifer to the floor on his hands and knees.

"Hope you like the taste of the floor. There’s a spot there that needs scrubbing.”

“And worse. You’re not even gonna see it coming when you get taken down.”

“By you?”

“And my flesh and blood.”

“Really?”

“You remember the lovely Kelly Kline.”

“She got rid of that thing.”

“Did she now?”

“The Winchesters saw to it.”

“Because they can always be trusted.”

“It was in their own self-interest.”

“Huh. Interesting. Because I can still feel it. Its heart. Its power. Sort of makes me proud. A chip off the old ball of heavenly light, if you know what I mean.”

Crowley gets a strange look on his face and then excuses himself to make a phone call.

\----------------

Dean and Diana had a great time eating and laughing about Dean’s crazy stories and hearing about Diana’s first few days of classes. Dean filled her in on their last hunt. He told her about Ramiel, the yellow-eyed demon which scared the crap out of all of them but especially Mary. He also told her about Cas’s near-fatal wound at the hands of the Lance of Michael. She got so excited and wanted to get back to the bunker so that she could see it. He paid the bill and as they were walking through the parking lot, his cell phone rang. Diana carried Sam’s meal and got into the passenger seat and closed her door, as Dean answered his phone.

“Hello?”

“Behind that whole moron facade, you and your brother are, in fact, MORONS,” Crowley shouted into the phone. “You let Lucifer’s love child live?”

“How do you even know about that?”

“I don’t owe you an explanation. You and Moose fix this mess before it hatches.” Crowley hangs up.

Dean sighs and then gets into the car.

“Who was that?”

“Your demon crush, Crowley. Just checking in on our search for Kelly Kline.”

“Cas hasn’t had any luck finding her? I thought he could find anybody, especially a woman who’s pregnant with Lucifer’s child. Shouldn’t it be radiating out a signal to all of Heaven or maybe Hell?”

“You’d think so.”

He started the car and they headed for home.

\---------------

It’s late evening, and Kelly is walking down a dark alley. She hears footsteps behind and turns to see a man is following her. She picks up her gait and so does the man. She rounds a corner and then pauses to catch her breath. She peeks out from the corner but the man is gone. She lets out a sigh of relief and then turns around and comes face-to-face with him. She gasps in surprise and then turns running in the opposite direction. The waitress from the diner cuts her off and produces an angel blade. Kelly turns back to the man and sees that he has one as well. 

“Get away from her,” a woman says. The angel turns to see a petite woman with yellow eyes.

“She’s ours, demon. Orders!” the man says.

“Not my problem,” she says as the angel attacks her with his angel blade extended. She blocks the attack and then a blinding white light appears. The angel disintegrates in a puff of black smoke. The other angel advances on the demon and the same results happen. Kelly looks on in fear. She stumbles backward away from the demon as she approaches. Kelly slides down the side of the building to the ground. The demon extends her hand to Kelly.

“Come with me if you want to live.”

The demon takes Kelly to an abandoned warehouse.

“I get it, you’re freaked out. But take a breath. Chill.”

“You made those people explode.”

“Again, not people. And they were attacking you.”

“And you said you were a demon.”

“Titles. Labels. I’m a demon, you’re Rosemary, complete with baby,” she said pointing to Kelly’s growing stomach. “You humans, you’ve been fed so much propaganda. What did they teach you about Lucifer at Sunday School? Let me guess. Pitchforks? Horns? But did they mention he’s an archangel? Once one of God’s most trusted?”

“What are you? I don’t even know your name,” Kelly says, still afraid.

“Dagon. It’s Dagon. Look, what I’m saying is, it ain’t all black and white. Good versus evil. Those people who were trying to kill you? Angels. Yeah, that’s right. Not quite the harps and halos you thought. And why did they want you dead? Because you’re carrying an innocent child. I know you’re scared. Don’t believe what you see in the movies. No one is born good or bad, it’s all in the upbringing. This child…. your child...He could save us all.”

“He?”

“You didn’t know?”

“No.” Kelly is touching and rubbing her belly now.

“Kelly, the angels? The Winchesters? The good guys? They want you dead. But I can protect you. I can protect your son. You don’t have to run anymore. 

\----------------  
Diana rushed into the kitchen and placed Sam’s food on the counter. She rushed off toward the storage room and found the lance lying in two pieces on the table. She approached the table and picked up the shorter stick with the four-sided metal blade. As she was about to touch it, Dean came running in and yelled “Stop.” He grabbed it out of her hands before she could react.

“Dean? Come on.”

“This thing almost killed Cas. A slow, painful, horrible death. What if you accidentally cut yourself.”

“You said Crowley broke it’s spell when he snapped it in two. It’s fine now.”

“I’m not taking any chances with you or the baby. Go ahead and log it into the database and then I’ll put it away. And you’re not to touch it ever again,” he said with a serious tone.

“Gee, okay Dad. Are you practicing for when you say that to our kid?”

“I don’t know. Is that how it sounded? Like a real dad?”

“Yes. Very authoritative,” you said coming over and kissing him on the cheek. “Let me get my laptop and I’ll be right back.

Dean thinks about what Diana just said. He smiles and puffs his chest out a little.

\--------------

Ketch and Mary pull up in front of a motel on the outskirts of Lawrence. She gets out of the car and slings her duffel bag over her shoulder. Ketch walks around the car toward her.

“So about that drink,” he says.

“I’m good actually.”

“Your sons, I’m sure they’re fine lads and all, but it might be best if you were to disengage from them a bit.”

“Disengage?”

“This work, it’s demanding, and it must come first. The Men of Letters is my family.”

“I’m sorry. Nothing comes before my family. Not with me.”

“Really? Or is that what you want to believe? You’re different when you talk to them. Softer. Weaker. Not an insult, just an observation. But when you hunt, Mary, you’re one of the best I’ve ever seen. I mean, you might play at being a good mommy, but when you’re in the thick of it, nothing but a blade in your hand and blood in the air, that’s the real you. The best you. And I think you know it. And I think that scares the hell out of you.”

Mary had been listening to his speech but now she just turns and heads inside the motel, not looking back.


	29. Chapter 29

The next day, Sam is sitting in the war room on his laptop. Dean comes in and stands looking over his shoulder.

“Can I help you?” Sam asks annoyed that Dean is invading his space.

“How’s Tara?” Dean asks slyly and snickers a little.

“You bastard. What, were you listening at my door?” Sam says fuming now.

“No, not long. Just when I heard you say her name. So you got your own sexting or skypting thing going?”

“None of your business. And don’t tell Diana about it, either.”

“Too late,” he says laughing now.

At that moment, the big metal door opens and Mary comes in with her duffel and proceeds down the stairs.

“Well, well. Hey! It has been a while. A long, long, long while,” Dean says.

“He’s dramatic as you know. What he means to say is, “We’ve missed you. Glad you’re back.”

Mary just smiles and says, “Burgers. Beer” and puts a huge white bag and a six-pack of beer down on the table.

“Forgiven,” says Dean reaching for the food.

“So, what have you been up to?” Sam asks.

“Jogging, Tai-Chi, meditation...Melting Rugaru brains.”

Dean had just popped some french fries in his mouth and stopped chewing and looked up at his Mom. Sam had paused too from taking a sip of his beer.

“Melting Rugaru brains? Sam asked.

“There’s no easy way to say it, so I’m just gonna say it. I have sort of…...been working with the British Men of Letters.”

“You what?” Sam asks, shocked.

“Uh.,” Dean says looking angry but not speaking.

“I know that you’re surprised and probably don’t approve. It was a hard decision. But they’re doing good work. I have helped them save people. A lot of people. We can learn from them.”

Mary looks back and forth between Sam and Dean. Dean is standing there, arms crossed against his chest with a cold stare and his jaw clenched.

“Do not give me the face,” she says to Dean.

“What face?”

“You know the face.”

“There’s no face.”

“That’s the face,” she says pointing at Dean. Dean just shrugs and looks away.

“Mom, we have got our own tool kit, and it works just fine. And for obvious reasons, we don’t trust the Brits,” Sam said, remaining calm and trying to understand his mother’s position.

“So where does that leave us?” Dean asks.

“Same as always. Family. Just hear me out? Please.”

“Wow, just, wow,” Dean says turning his back and shaking his head.

“Dean, what the British Men of Letters are doing, what we’re doing, it’s a better way. They- Look, I’m not blind to who they are, or what they’ve done, but-”

“When?” Sam asks.

Mary just stares at Sam not answering.

“When? When did you start working with them?”

“Since, before the lake house.”

Sam scoffs and has a pained expression on his face. 

“It wasn’t Wally. They brought me that case.”

“You were running an errand for the Brits? You kept it from us? Cas almost died.” Dean said.

“I-” Mary tries.

“A hunter got killed,” Sam adds.

“You think I don’t know. I’m the one who burned his body. I’m the one who told his wife. I watch him die every night.”

“Good,” Dean says coldly. 

Diana came in from the kitchen carrying her briefcase and set it down on the table in the Library. She had heard Mary’s voice and the strained conversation she was having with her sons. She paused on the other side of the columns not wanting to interrupt.

“I’m doing this for you. I’m playing three decades of catch-up here.”

“And we’re not? How do you think this has been for us? We’re your sons. And you’ve been gone. Our whole lives, you’ve been gone. You said that you need time. No, you said you need space. So we gave you your space. But you didn’t need just space. No, you needed space from us.”

“That’s not true.”

“How about for once, you just try and be a mom.”

“I am your mother, but I am not just a mom. And you are not a child.”

“I never was,” he said, hurt and feeling betrayed by the one person he loved dearly. “So between us and them-”

“It’s not like that.”

“Yeah, Mary, it is. And you made your choice. So there’s the door,” Dean said and then storms out of the room. He sees you standing at the door frame and just looks at you. You see the anger and hurt in his eyes and try to reach out to him.

“Not now,” he says and then heads toward his room. 

“Sam?” Mary says, trying to explain.

“You should go,” he says and then he walks away heading to his room as well.

Diana comes through the doorway and over to Mary.

“You heard?”

“Yeah. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. Mary, why didn’t you tell them?”

“I knew they didn’t trust the Brits. I’ve been hunting with them, and we’ve done some great things and it takes less time to get the monsters. Their technology is so advanced. I don’t have to worry about getting hurt or killed on their missions.”

“That’s not what you just said about Wally. What if that had been Dean or Sam?” you said feeling a tear slide down your face.

“It almost was Dean.”

“What?” you asked in shock.

“Didn’t he tell you? Ramiel was going to stab Dean with the lance but Sam grabbed it and stabbed him instead.”

“I didn’t know. They’re hurt that you lied to them. They need time to process it and ultimately to forgive you.”

“I know. I’m so sorry for everything. This doesn’t change how I feel about you and about my grandchild. I can’t stay but I hope you’ll still take my calls or maybe we can meet for lunch sometime when I’m in town.”

“I’d like that,” Diana said and then came and gave Mary a hug. She hugged you back and then lovingly touched your stomach.

“Take care of our little one,” she said with tears in her eyes now. She picked up her duffel and then slowly walked back up the stairs and then opened the big metal door. She paused and looked down at you before leaving and closing the door with a bang. You let the tears flow freely then because it felt like your own mom had just walked out on you as well.

\-------------

Diana carried the burgers and beers into the kitchen. She knew the guys might want to eat later, but then probably wouldn’t want this since it had come from Mary. You put the beer in the fridge and unwrapped one of the burgers and took a bite. You decided to go ahead and eat a burger and some fries. You got water from the fridge and sat down at the table. You had seen the look in Dean’s eyes and knew better than to try to talk to him now. Hopefully, he would come out later and you could talk then. After eating, you went to the Library and got on your laptop. You opened Spotify and let the songs play. You pulled out the stack of papers that you had assigned to your classes. They were paper clipped in two stacks and you started with the Tuesday/Thursday class first. You settled into a comfortable position and started reading and grading the papers. Several hours went by and you had finished one class's papers, which was 22 students. You got up and stretched and then needed to go to the bathroom. You listened at Dean’s door but didn’t hear anything. If you had to guess, you figured he had put on his headphones and was trying to forget the pain and betrayal by listening to classic rock tunes. You rushed on to the bathroom and then opened his door when you returned. Sure enough, he was laying on his bed with his headphones on and his eyes were closed. He looked like he was asleep so you slipped out and closed the door. When you returned to the Library, Sam was looking at your work.

“Hi Sam,” you said as you came over and sat back down. He looked over at you and his eyes were red and bloodshot and you knew he had been crying.

“Grading papers, huh?”

“Yeah, exciting, right?”

“I don’t know. You mind if I read some?”

“No. Help yourself. You could help me grade if you want. I just asked them to write about what Religion meant to them and how it has either had an effect or not had an effect on their life. No right or wrong answers, just grading their grammar and sentence structure.”

“Okay, cool,” he said, taking a few papers and starting to read. He seemed to be getting into the paper and he is a fast reader. He asked you about some of the points before he marked it with a red pen.

“Sam. Do you want to talk about it?”

“What did Dean say?”

“You’re joking, right? He’s been in his room with his headphones on. He’s asleep because I just checked on him.”

“This feels like Mom just stabbed us in the back. She lied to us to get us to help her on that mission. And it was one in which we all could have died.”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks for saving Dean.”

“Oh, uh, she told you about that. Sorry. He didn’t want you to know or worry about how close he came to- “ Sam said trying to explain his brother’s reasoning.

You reached out and touched Sam’s arm. “I know. I can tell when he’s holding back and not telling me everything. He freaked out last night when I was looking at the lance. He told me I am never to touch it again.”

Sam laughed. “Yep, that’s the overprotective Dean.”

“For what it’s worth, I don’t think Mary intentionally set out to hurt you. She just saw it as a way to still hunt and not have to worry that if she messed up, it could cost her boys their lives.”

“She told you that?”

“We’re females. We talk about everything. I’m going to miss her too. I need her advice about this baby and to tell me if I’m messing up.”

“You’re gonna be a great mom. You’ve already figured Dean out and he’s a big kid.”

You chuckled at his comment and then turned back to the next paper.

“Oh, yeah. I put those burgers in the fridge if you’re hungry. It was good. I ate one since Mary didn’t take hers with her.”

“Nah. I’ll fix something later.”

You both fell silent and just read and graded papers. Within an hour, you both had finished the papers and you reorganized the last class’s papers and clipped them together. You would record the grades later over the weekend to hand out during Monday's class. As you put everything back in your briefcase, Dean came into the Library. He came over to you and drew you into a hug.

“Sorry. I wasn’t mad at you and didn’t mean to shut you out.” He pulled back and kissed your lips tenderly.

“I know. We’ll talk later. You hungry?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want the leftover burgers?”

“Sure.”

“Sam, speak now or Dean’s gonna eat yours.”

“He can have it.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” you said, heading to heat up the food.

Dean sat down at the table across from his brother. 

“You good?” Sam asked.

“Nope. You know I was so glad to have Mom back but after this. I wish she had never come back.”

“Dean, you don’t really mean that.”

“Hell, yeah, I do. We trusted her. I mean, she’s our Mom. You shouldn’t have to doubt what your Mom tells you.”

“I know and that’s why this hurts so bad. But we can’t just shut her out forever. We’ll eventually have to talk to her.”

“You can talk to her then.”

“Diana talked to her after we left the room. And they’ve gotten pretty close. Diana said that mom felt that by working with them, it was a way that she could hunt and not worry that if she messed up, it wouldn’t cost us our lives. I guess she still feels bad about being possessed by that Hugo guy and trying to kill us.”

“Hmm. Whatever.”

“Man, I’ve forgotten how long you like to hold onto grudges and be mad. I thought you had softened some with Diana being around.”

“I have. She even said so.”

“Well, I’m going to think about talking to Mom. I can’t bear the thought of her being back and not having her in my life. I think I owe her that much.”

“What about what she owes us? What she owes my child? Her grandchild? Do you think I want to allow her to lie to and hurt my child the same way she did us?” Dean said his anger boiling over again.

“Well, I want my child to know her grandmother. That was the last thing she said to me before she left. She hoped that I still would talk to her and let her be a part of her grandchild’s life,” Diana said standing there with Dean’s food. She placed the plate on the table in front of him.  
“Dean, you’ve got to talk to her. Not tonight or even tomorrow but you need to hash this out. She knows that she hurt you but you’ve got to let her explain and apologize. And then you have to forgive her.”

“I don’t have to do anything. She’s the one who has to make things right.”

“Forgiveness is important Dean. What if I hadn’t forgiven you back in May? Do you think this little person would be here, inside of me?”

“That’s different. We’re in love and you thought I was going to die.”

“I still had to forgive you for pushing me away. That’s what you do when you love someone, even if it hurts.” 

Dean looks over at Sam and he’s nodding and then he looks back at you.

“Why do you have to be so damn smart and right about everything? I know you’re right but I’m just not ready yet. I still need some time to cool off.”

“And that’s perfectly fine.” Diana kissed his forehead and gave him a sideways hug.

\-------------------

Dean had fussed all the way there. Sam, however, was excited. Diana promised that they would just make an appearance, eat a little something, and then they could leave.

“I’m going to feel like a fish out of water,” Dean said as he pulled up in front of the Department Chair’s house. He looked at the SUV’s, Lexis', and Mercedes Benz’s parked along the street and knew that he and his Baby just didn’t fit in here. But these were Diana’s peers and as a new faculty member, she was expected to be there.

“You’ll be fine. It’s just a casual meet and greet. And you didn’t even have to wear your FBI suit. And there’s food,” Diana said holding his hand as they walked toward the front door. Sam was following along behind grinning.

“Well, let’s eat, shake a few hands, and then go, okay?”

“Fifteen, thirty minutes at the most. I promise,” Diana said and then kissed him quickly before the door opened.

“Hello, welcome. I’m Sharon Brookbank,” the Chair’s wife said, extending her hand.

“Diana Morgan. I’m a new guest lecturer although I’ve been a student at North Central since my freshman year.”

“Oh yes. You’re Ryan Morgan’s daughter. Donald has told me so much about you. So glad that you came.”

“Thank you.” You all stepped into the foyer of the large two-story house. “Mrs. Brookbank-”

“Please call me Sharon.”

“Sharon, this is my fiance, Dean Winchester.”

“Nice to meet you, ma’am,” Dean said, shaking her hand.

“And this is Sam Winchester, Dean’s brother.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Brookbank,” Sam said, shaking her hand.

“My goodness, such fine gentlemen. I just love the start of a new semester and being around young people. Come on through the house. Everyone is out back. Help yourself to some food and drinks,” she said playing her role as host perfectly.

As you exited the french doors and looked out over the yard, you spotted several of your former faculty members, but now they were your peers. There were about 40 people there and you felt Dean grip your hand tighter. You looked at him and smiled and then winked and squeezed his hand in return. You made your way to the food table and realized you were hungry. There were several types of appetizers such as cucumber sandwiches, chicken wings, and drummettes, mini hotdogs in barbeque sauce, shrimp with cocktail sauce, veggie and fruit trays, and assorted cheeses and crackers. There was also hot artichoke dip, spinach dip with toast points, and hummus. At the end of the table were cupcakes, cookies, and mini pie tarts. You knew Dean would like the pie. You all fixed yourself plates and then went over to the bar. Dean and Sam got beers out of a cooler filled with ice and you requested a lemonade from the bartender. You found some vacant seats at one of the several tables spread out around the yard.

Before you could take a bite, you heard a familiar voice.

“Would you mind if I join you?”

You stand up and spin around giving your Dad a hug.

“Hi, Dad. I thought you hated these things.”

“I do, but I figured you would be here so why not.”

“Dad, you remember Dean.”

“Of course. How are you, Dean?” he asked extending his hand. Dean shook his hand and gave him a polite smile.

“Fine, sir.”

“Sam. How have you been? It’s good to see you again,” Ryan Morgan said shaking his hand vigorously and giving him a much more enthusiastic greeting than he had Dean.

“I’m fine sir. Good to see you again,” Sam said and then looked at his brother before sitting down.

“So honey. How was your first week of classes?”

“It’s been like a whirlwind. I had no idea there was so much to do. And all the stuff you have to do in between classes. You always made it look effortless.”

“You’ll get the hang of it in no time.”

“I hope so. Dad, have you seen Lucy? Is she here? I want her to meet Dean.”

“I think I saw her. You’ll have to mingle around and try to find her. So how are you feeling? You certainly can’t hide your pregnancy anymore,” he said, looking straight at Dean.

You hit your Dad’s hand and gave him a warning look.

“I’m great. No more sickness and my appetite is back. And I’m not as tired anymore although this week has been. So do you have class in the big lecture hall on the first floor? What’s the deal with the temperature in there?”  
“What do you mean?”

“Well in my morning class it’s freezing in there and it’s not just from the AC, but my afternoon class is so hot. Well usually but during Thursday afternoon’s class, I was walking around and there was this one section in the corner. The temperature was like 20 degrees colder.”

Dean and Sam heard this and they immediately shot glances across at each other.

“Yeah, I’ve taught in there before but not this semester. I got a great schedule with all upper-level courses. No freshmen drama for me. But yeah, that room has always had problems. And make sure you take your own whiteboard markers with you to class. They are constantly disappearing or getting moved around.”

“Dr. Morgan,” said a man who had just come up behind Dean, and you and your father both looked up. You realized he was talking to your Dad and then looked over at Dean. He winked at you and you smiled. Ryan Morgan stood up and shook hands with the man.

“Hi, Charles. Good to see you. Dr. Stewart, have you met our newest faculty member, Dr. Diana Morgan, my daughter,” Ryan said, proudly. Diana stood up and extended her arm out to the man. 

“Hello, Dr. Stewart. I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure. Are you new to the Department?”

“Yes. I joined two years ago.”

“That’s why I haven’t met you. I finished my graduate course work then and have been working on my doctoral dissertation and haven’t been on campus.”

“Well, congratulations. We’re glad to have you with us.”

“Thank you. Let me introduce you to my fiance, Dean Winchester,” Diana said, turning toward him. Dean had a mouthful of chicken and chewed quickly and stood up and shook his hand.

“And what school did you attend Dean?”

“The School of Hard Knocks,” he said matter of factly and then sat back down. Dean noticed that Ryan Morgan smirked and looked pained at his response but he didn’t care.

“Uh, and this is Dean’s brother, Sam Winchester. He attended Stanford,” Diana said, giving Dean a look.

“Stanford? Well, Sam, I’m impressed. What was your major?”

“Pre-Law.”

“Excellent. So what firm are you with or do you have your own practice?”

“Uh - well. My father died and I went into the family business with my brother,” Sam said.  
“It’s rewarding to carry on our family tradition.”

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

“Well, uh, Ryan I’ll see you tomorrow and Dr. Morgan, good luck with your classes?”

“Thank you,” Diana said and then pulled her father away from the table and out of earshot from Sam and Dean. “Why are you trying to embarrass Dean?” you said angrily.

“He’s doing that all on his own.”

“He’s already feeling insecure enough just being here. And stop sucking up to Sam and making Dean feel insignificant. He’s going to be my husband and the father of our baby. You’ll be dealing with him for the rest of your life so get over it.”

“All right. Calm down. You don’t need to raise your blood pressure.”

While Diana and her father were having words, Dean leaned over to Sam and whispered,

“Did you hear what she said about that classroom? Cold spots and things go missing or get moved around?”

“Yeah. Ghost?”

“I think so. We need to find out the history of the school.”

“I’ll check into it when we get home.”

“Well, I’m ready to go. I hope she’ll be too.”

A middle-aged woman came toward the table looking right at Dean and smiling.

“Are you Dean?”

“Yes, ma’am. Dean Winchester,” he said, rising and extending his hand. She took it and clasped her other hand on top of his.

“Your picture doesn’t do you justice. You’re more handsome in person.”

Dean grinned widely and then looked at his brother.

“Well thank you, but where did you see my picture?”

“On Diana’s desk. Oh, where are my manners? I’m Lucy Stevenson, the department secretary. I’ve known Diana since she was a little girl when her father started with us. She is a lovely girl and she loves you so much.”

“Well, I love her too. I’m glad you came over. She was looking for you. Lucy, this is my brother, Sam.”

Sam stood and Lucy tilted her head up further to look him in the eyes.

“Lord have mercy, you’re a tall drink of water and just as handsome as your brother.”

“You are my favorite person that I have met all day,” Sam said smiling.

“Mine too,” Dean said.

Diana and her father walked back over then and Diana hugged Lucy warmly.

“So you met the Winchester brothers?” Diana asked Lucy.

“Yes, and I approve. Such nice young men and so polite.”

“Um, well I’m going to mingle and then make my escape. See you tomorrow Lucy.”

“Goodbye, Dr. Morgan.”

“Sam, good to see you again. Dean,” Ryan said and then turned and hugged his daughter and gave her a kiss on her cheek, before walking off into the crowd.

“Lucy, come sit with us. I haven’t gotten a chance to take a bite of food,” you said sitting down. Lucy sat where her father had and then looked across at Sam and Dean.

“Lucy, how long have you worked in the department?” Dean asked.

“Oh my, it’s been almost 35 years. I’m getting close to retirement but I just love these young people. They make me feel young being around them. This one here is my favorite though,” she said pointing to Diana.

“You’re my favorite too, but don’t tell my dad.”

“So, Lucy how old is the building that your department is in?” Sam asked.

“Oh my, I don’t know. The Religion Department has been in Houston Hall ever since I’ve been there. I guess you could look it up on our school’s website.” 

“And have there been any strange things that have happened over the years? Any fires or deaths?” Dean asked.

Diana looked up suddenly with food in her mouth. Dean caught her eyes and shrugged his shoulders at her.

“Well, I don’t remember there ever being a fire but there was a tragic death. A young woman. I think the legend says that she was a student and she got ‘pregnant’,” Lucy whispered that last word, “and the young man dumped her and broke her heart. She was so sad that she committed ‘suicide’”, again Lucy whispered. “Some of the housekeepers over the years would say that they had seen her roaming the halls at night. A few quit for the same reason. As for me, I’ve never seen her and I don’t want to. I don’t believe in ghosts and spirits anyway. When you die, you either go up or down. You don’t stay put.”

Sam and Dean knew differently but they couldn’t help but laugh at Lucy. She was a down to earth genuine person and a straight talker. 

“Well, you seem like the kind of person that no ghost would dare mess with,” Dean jokes.

“Oh my, you are a charmer. Diana, you chose wisely,” she said looking over at her. Diana grinned and gave Dean a look.

“Lucy, do you have those pictures of your grandchildren on you?”

“No, dear. I left my pocketbook in the car. We’ll do lunch soon and I’ll show you then. Speaking of which, I need to get home and start dinner. We always have all the kids and grandkids over on Sunday night for dinner. It’s my favorite part of the week. You’ll know soon, sweetie. Family is the most important thing in the world. You’ll do things for them, that you won’t do for anyone else.”

Lucy got up from the table as did Diana and gave her another hug. Dean and Sam rose too and Dean came forward.

“Can I have a hug too?” Dean asked, holding his arms out. 

“Lord, yes,” she said and squeezed him tight.

“Me, next,” Sam said, and she smiled and wrapped her arms around Sam.

“I’m going to have to tell my husband that I’ve been stepping out on him,” she said and then laughed at herself. You all laughed as well and then Lucy said goodbye and walked away.

“I love her. She’s a hoot,” Dean said.

“Yes, she is. She’s been like a second mom to me for years. So, what was that with the questions?”

“We’ll talk in the car. You ready to go?” Dean said hurriedly.

“Yeah, now that I finally got to eat something. Dean, did you get any of the tiny pies?”

“No, where are they?”

“At the end of the table. Go get you one and then we’ll go.”

“I might get two,” he said grinning and then heading toward the food.

Sam just chuckled.

“Thanks for inviting me to tag along. I had fun.”

“I didn’t. I’m still mad at my Dad. Did you pick up on the tension and what he did to Dean?”

“Yeah. I hate that he used me to get to him. Once he sees that Dean is a good guy and he’s not gonna hurt you again, he’ll come around.”

“I hope so. Dean’s waving at us. Let’s go,” you said and you all walked off together.

\----------------

Sam was researching the North Central Kansas University website. The school was founded in 1910 as a small liberal arts school and had started with only three buildings: Smith, Lee, and Houston. Before the Religious Studies Department moved into Houston Hall in 1980, it was originally a women’s dormitory. As the school grew in enrollment, more dorms were built and academic departments took over some of those buildings. Sam typed into the search engine and a newspaper article about a student’s death on campus caught his attention. He read the article and made a few notes on the legal pad.

Dean and Diana came in then and Diana sat beside him opening her laptop. She was going to record the grades for both of her classes.

“Hey guys, I think I found her,” Sam said and then started to read. “Adelyn “Addie” Burke, 20, died tragically when she fell from the second floor landing in Houston Hall dormitory. There were no witnesses to her death. The house mother, Gladys Thompson, found her body the next morning. Miss Burke was an Education major planning to become an Elementary School teacher. I think that’s the ghost that Lucy was talking about.”

“That's so sad. The article doesn’t say anything about her being pregnant or who the father was?” Diana asked.

“No. They may have not known she was pregnant or maybe the school or her family kept that information quiet.”

“Didn’t you ever hear about her? Other students seeing her or talking about the ghost in the building?” Dean asked you.

“No. I was kind of a nerd and didn’t have friends, at least not in the same major because my Dad was one of their professors. They probably thought I would tell him stuff.”

“Sorry Diana. That was probably hard on you,” Sam offered.

“It was my first couple of years, but then I made friends in my dorm, and just didn’t give it much thought.”

“So what do you think? If she’s never bothered anybody, do we just ignore it or does she need to be salted and burned?” Dean asked Sam.

“Wait, so if she’s just here because she can’t move on from the place where she died, and she’s basically harmless because she hasn’t hurt anybody other than scaring the housekeepers who happened to see her, then just let her be. I mean, I can handle a cold spot in my classroom and having to look for markers.”

“Yeah, I’m with Diana. We’ve got bigger problems like trying to find Kelly Kline before she births the demon heir,” Sam said.

“Okay, but you’ll tell me if anything strange happens when you’re in your class or anywhere else in the building, especially if it affects you, okay?” Dean said with a serious tone.

“Okay, I promise.”


	30. Chapter 30

Ketch and Mary return to the British Men of Letters temporary headquarters. They’re dressed all in black and have been traveling in a sleek black cargo van. Ketch slides the door panel back as Mary comes around from the driver’s side.

“Nice work today,” he compliments her with a smile. “I must say, this little beauty certainly worked as advertised. We barely had to lift a finger.” He is holding an oblong, golden bullet with ridges at each end. “Ah, the AVD. I do love a new toy.” This weapon when in use, opens on one end and emits a poison gas that only affects the monster. Ketch and Mary didn’t wear gas masks and in fact, they just stood and watched the AVD kill the vampire’s nest.

“Mary? Everything all right?”

“I’m fine,” she says quickly and then moves on to enter the facility.

Mary goes to her room to rest and sits on her military-issue bed. It’s not as comfortable as the bed she had in the bunker, but it will do. She rotates her neck from side to side to stretch out her neck muscles which are aching. She’ll shower later. She reaches for her cell phone to see if she’s received any messages back from Dean. 

I’m sorry you found out this way.

I can explain.

Can we talk about what happened?

I’m sorry.

Dean? 

Mary sends him another message. “Please talk to me.”

It’s been three days since the blowup and Dean still hadn’t replied. Mary just looks out the window sadly, wondering if she’ll ever see her sons again.

\----------------

Ketch goes into the command center room and finds Mick Davies in his office.

“Another nest terminated, no complications. Bit boring, really,” Ketch reports.

“Good. Well, boring’s good,” Davies replies, looking up from his computer. “And, how’s Mary?”

“Excellent. As always.”

“Did she say anything about her boys?”

“As I’ve said many, many, so many times, we don’t need them. We already have the best Winchester.”

“Yes. But that’s not your call, is it? Or mine.” He rips a sheet of paper from a fax machine. “The old men want them on board. As far as London’s concerned, where Sam and Dean Winchester go, the rest of the American hunters will follow.”

“Hmm,” says Ketch and then leaves the room.

\-------------

Sam had also been receiving the same messages from Mary. He hadn’t responded yet, but with the conversation that he had had with Dean and then hearing Diana’s plea with Dean about forgiveness, he knew it was time.

The most recent message from his Mom concerned him.

Sam, we need to meet. It’s urgent.

Sam borrowed one of the many cars in the garage, a black Dodge Charger, and made his way to the address Mary had given him.

“Thanks for coming,” Mary said as Sam got out of the car.

“What’s so urgent?”

“Sam. I messed up. I know I messed up, but what the British Men of Letters are doing...This is bigger than us, Sam. We’ve got a real shot here.”

“A shot at what?”

“A world without monsters. A world where you and Dean don’t have to hunt, where you can have normal lives.”

“I chose this life.”

“I know. But you were going to school, to college. And I get why you gave it up. But what if you didn’t have to? What if there was a different future for you, for us? That’s why I’m doing this. That is what I am fighting for. I am not trying to recruit you, but you need to know.”

Mary backs up to the metal access panel. “Things are changing.” She places her hand on the access screen and the entrance gate swings open. “Please, just let me show you.”

Sam follows Mary inside the facility showing him around. She takes him to the command center. There is a long conference table with comfortable rolling chairs all around. There is a bank of television screens along one wall monitoring news reports, along with computer stations, and a map of the United States with a secretary adding information and locations as they speak.

“Believe it or not, this is just their temporary base. The Brits talk like they’re roughing it.”

“Sam Winchester,” says Mick Davies as he approaches, smiling. “You didn’t tell me your son was stopping by.”

“Didn’t know I had to,” Mary replies, flatly.

“Anyway, welcome,” he says, extending his hand. Sam just looks at his hand and then back at his mom, but refusing to shake his hand.

“Yeah. Uhm, you know, I really dig the whole low-budget Mission Impossible vibe, but I’m gonna head back.”

“You sure? You’re just in time for the briefing.”

“Mick,” Mary says, not wanting him to pressure her son.

“I mean, that is, if you want to hear how we’re going to exterminate every last vampire in America.”

\--------------

Back in the bunker, Dean comes into the Library expecting to see Sam on his laptop but is greeted with a note instead.

Went out. Be back later. Sam

Just then, Dean hears a banging on the metal door and goes to see who it is.

\--------------

The briefing is about to begin and Mick asks his assistant, Serena, “Where’s Mr. Ketch?”

“I don’t know. He wasn’t in his room, and he isn’t answering his mobile. Should we wait?”

“No.”

\-------------

“Did you forget your key?” yells Dean thinking that it’s Sam. He knew it wasn’t Diana because she was in class.

He opens the door to see Arthur Ketch standing there.

“Hello, mate.”

“How’d you find us?” Dean asks warily. 

“This is a Men of Letters bunker. The location’s no secret to us.”

“Okay. Cool. Well, good talk,” Dean says reaching for the doorknob but Ketch places his hand on the door.

“And whilst I understand that you’re not feeling warmly disposed to me, I wonder, what’s your disposition to this incredibly rare, unspeakably expensive bottle of barrel proof Scotch?”

Dean just looks at the alcohol and then back at Ketch.

\--------------

“Before we get started, we’ve got a few new faces. This is Pierce Moncrieff, a hunter out of Baton Rouge. Pierce meet Alton Morehead, our head of R & D, weapons development, spellwork, that sort of thing. And Serena Colman, our Head of Security and Surveillance. And, of course, you know Mary Winchester and her son. Sam, please. Plenty of seats.”

Sam just stands with his hands in his jacket pocket, looking at Mick. “I’m fine.”

“All right then. Let’s begin.”

“As most of you know, Phase One of Project V is nearly complete. Over the past months, we’ve focused our efforts on the MWR.” A large computer screen display is behind her with locations pinpointed. 

“Midwest Region,” Mary whispers to Sam.

“When we started our operation, there were 241 vampires active across 12 states. We’ve killed all but 11.” Serena hits a button and all the locations disappear except one.

“Wait, what? Seriously? How?” Sam asks, surprised.

“You American hunters tend to see vampires as criminals, rogues. One gets out of line, you show up, lop off its head, and leave town. We treat them more like terrorists,” explains Serena.

“Vampires may typically hunt alone, or in small nests, but scratch the surface, and they’re all connected. From the lowest drone, all the way up the chain, to the top,” says Alton.

“To the Alpha,” Sam adds.

Alton nods.

“When we find a nest, we don’t just charge in, a la John Wayne, guns blazing. We wait. We watch,” says Mick.

“We determine the size of the nest. Its relationships to other vampire groups,” says Serena.

“They tend to trade amongst themselves. Information, victims,” says Alton.

“We’re constantly expanding and refining our intelligence, and when we’ve learned all we can, we go, we assemble a team-,” says Serena.

“And wipe them out,” Mary adds, suddenly.

“Now, all the remaining MWR vampires have bunkered up in an abandoned apartment building near Wichita. The Morest Hotel. They think they’re safe,” Serena says.

“We’ve got the AVD locked and loaded,” Mary says.

“AVD. Anti-vamp device,” Alton explains.

“Tomorrow we ship out. Raid the compound, terminate the colony, and complete Phase One,” says Mick.

“And then we move on to the rest of the country,” Mary says looking up at Sam. “By the time we’re done, there won’t be a single bloodsucker left in America.”

Sam is staring at the computer screen and thinking about all that he has seen and heard.

\--------------

Sitting in the war room, Ketch slowly sips the Scotch and looks across the table at Dean who is doing the same.

“Nice place. Quaint. Cozy.”

Dean doesn’t respond but just takes another sip of the amber liquid and then sets his glass down. 

“Not much for small talk, are we?”

“Nope.”

“Well, surely you have some questions. Why I’m here, for instance.”

“You’re here to recruit us. You already got Mary playing your game. You want me. And Sam.”

“Well I don’t, but the old lads have taken quite a shine to you.”

“Hmm.”

“Dean, I don’t give a toss if you sign up. Honestly, I don’t care if you live or die. But, since we’re such jolly good pals now--”

“Jolly good, huh?”

“Let me just say that the Men of Letters is an excellent fit for someone with our inclinations.”

“Our? As in, you and me?”

“You’re a killer, Dean Winchester. And so am I. And if we go too long without something to track, or trap, or punch or gut? Well, things get a bit ugly, don’t they?”

Dean just takes another sip of Scotch.

“The Men of Letters keep me busy. They point me in a direction, and bang, off to the races. It’s not a bad life. Speaking of..,” Ketch says, rising to leave. He finishes the last drops of Scotch from his glass. “Now that you’ve heard what I have to say..Places to be, vampires to behead.”

“You got a line on vamps?” Dean says suddenly.

“I do. Interested?”  
\-------------

Pierce comes over with a gleeful grin on his face. “Damn, Sam Winchester. Rufus told me all about you.” he says and shakes Sam’s hand. “See, him and me, we worked a case together down the Atchafalaya.”

“I heard.”

“Gotta tell ya, I sure do miss that crotchety old son of a bitch,” Pierce says.

“Pierce? Mary? A question,” Alton says motioning for them to come over with his hand.

They move toward Alton as Mick approaches Sam.

“So, thoughts on our little operation?” he asks. “And our team?”

“Serena and Alton seem smart. Pierce...You know he calls himself “The Hunter King of Baton Rouge”? 

“I do. Unfortunately.”

“A buddy of mine knew him. They worked together. Once.”

“Right, you see, truth is, your mother accepted, we’ve struggled to attract the top shelf of American hunters. Like you.”

\---------------

Ketch riding his motorcycle and Dean in the Impala pull up outside the Morest Hotel in Wichita.

Ketch gets a text message from Davies.

Where the hell are you?

Dean exits the car and goes over to the trunk opening it.

“So, what do we got?”

“Ten bloodsuckers. Give or take.”

“Two against 10. I like those odds.”

“Yeah. Sun will be down in an hour. So we should move fast. Keep the rats from fleeing the ship.”

Dean is getting his machete and sees that Ketch has a pistol with a night scope and he is screwing on a silencer to the muzzle.

“Fancy.”

“You’re right. A little too easy. Got another of those?” Ketch asks. Dean grabs another machete and then flips the blade in his hand extending the handle to Ketch. He takes it.

“You ready?”

“Always.”

Dean just rolls his eyes and follows Ketch into the hotel. They come through the back which was an industrial kitchen and then proceed down the hallway into the hotel lobby. 

“The place seems empty,” says Dean.

“Yes. Curious.”

\------------------

“Sam, this is why I asked you to come. Even if you want no part of it, you needed to know,” says Mary.

“So it wasn’t a sales pitch? ‘Cause it was a good one.”

Outside, one of the guards posted hears a twig snapping and spins to look in that direction. He heads over to the treeline and then is attacked by a vampire. 

\-----------------

Back at the hotel, Dean looks around the lobby.

“I checked the areas upstairs. This place is a ghost town. You got anything?”

“Indeed,” Ketch says, holding a young woman by the arm. “I found her hiding in the basement, with the corpses. 

“Let me go,” she cries out, struggling against Ketch’s arm which is holding her neck now.

She tries to bite out at Ketch, but he just stares at her.

He chuckles and then asks, “Where are your friends?”

“I don’t know.”

Ketch lays the machete down on a table and then punches the vampire in the face. She grunts in pain and falls to the floor. Dean just stands watching the scene play out. Ketch picks her back up.

“No.”

“Where are they?”

“Tell.” Another punch. “Me.” Another punch. “Where.” And again. Dean moves to intercede. He steps in front of Ketch and pushes him away from the woman.

“Okay. All right. That’s enough,” he says.

“Enough? She’s a monster.”

“I know. Just let me,” Dean says. He turns and leans down into a catcher’s stance facing her. 

“You’re gonna need to tell us where your friends are.”

“And you’ll let me go?” she asks with blood dripping from her nose.

“I’ll make it quick.”

“Hunting. They went hunting.”

“Hunting who?” Ketch asks.

“The hunters,” she says looking up at Ketch. Dean turns peering up at him as well.

\----------------

Serena sits down and looks at one of the security screens. “Where’s McGillacutty?”

Mick comes over to her. Sam now also comes to look at the screen just as McGillacutty’s lifeless body appears. Serena gasps.

“What’s happening?” Sam asks.

The vampires are at the front gate and they use McGillacutty’s hand to allow them access to the facility.

“It’s the Morest vampires. They’re here,” says Mary.

The gate opens and about 5 vampires rush inside heading to the main entrance. 

“All right, we gotta lock this place down ASAP,” Sam says.

Mary grabs a walkie talkie, “Fall back! Lock this place down now!”

“Fall back! Secure all exits. Do not engage. Fall back now.”

Another guard sees the vampires advancing on him and comes inside the gate and closes the door trying to secure it. He uses his hand to gain access and as soon as it unlocks, he opens the main door and tries to shut it but the vampire grabs it and opens it. Two vampires cover him and bite his neck.

Mary and Sam rush to the door and see the vampires, who jump up as Sam swipes at him knocking him down. Mary faces off against the other one. She swings her machete, beheading the vampire instantly.

“Nice,” Sam compliments her. He then moves outside to secure the chain-link door as two vampires climb over the top. Sam closes it and then gets back inside closing the metal door. As Mary is about to behead the vampire that he knocked out, he says, “Wait.” and she obeys.

The others have secured all the other entrances and have assembled back in the command center with Sam and Mary holding the vampire.

“Doors locked?” asked Pierce.

“For now,” Mary replies.

Alton looks at the security screen and sees 6 vampires running towards the facility.

“The rest, they’re spreading out. Surrounding the building,” he says.

“How did they find us? How’d they even know who we are?” Mick asks.

The vampire is laughing now. “He told us. He’s back to save us all. Our Father.”

“Your father? The Alpha?” Sam asks.

“No. That’s impossible. Our intel has him in Morocco. He’s been there for at least a decade. ” Serena says.

“Wrong. I met him five years ago in Hople, North Dakota,” Sam says.

“You’re dead. You’re all dead,” taunts the vampire and laughs again. Mary swings her machete decapitating his head from his body. The others just look on in shock. 

“Your extermination plans. Do they have any contingencies for this?” Sam asks.

“No,” says Mick. Sam just scoffs and then looks at Mary.

“Comm’s still out. What about a scrying spell? If we can get a message to England-” asks Serena.

“No. We can’t wait for backup,” says Sam rubbing his head with his hand.

“No, he’s right. This place was not built for defense. And those doors will not hold long,” says Mary looking at Mick. “Okay. Who here has ever killed anything?”

The Brits just look at each other and only Pierce raises his hand.

“Great,” she says sarcastically.

“All right. We gotta arm up. Everybody, weapons on the table,” Sam says taking charge.  
“Blades, guns, spells.”

Pierce puts his gun and machete on the table. Mary still has her bloody machete in her hand.

“Is this it? Sam asks.

“Yeah,” Mick says.

“It’s not enough,” Mary adds.

“Most of our weapons are in the armory, including the AVD,” Alton says.

“We could set it off in the vents. Maximize coverage, use the gas like a bug bomb,” Mary says.

“Will it kill the Alpha?” Davies asks.

“Kill him? I doubt it. Hurt, maybe. You got anything stronger?” asks Sam.  
Mary and Mick exchange glances. 

“Where is it?” Mary asks Mick.

Mick retrieves a metal case and unlocks it. Sam is shocked to see the Colt inside. He reaches in and picks it up.

“Where did you get this?” he asks Mick.

“I stole it. From Ramiel,” she says looking at Sam with disappointment.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t work. We have no bullets,” says Mick.

“Right. You’re right. Okay, we make some then. I got the recipe from my buddy,” Sam says, quickly writing it out on a piece of paper.

“Bobby Singer?”

“Yep. All right, Mick, you’re gonna need holy oil, sage, and myrrh. Do you have that here?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, make a tincture, coat a silver bullet. Use this spell. It’ll mimic the original etchings.”

“And that’ll work?” asks Mick.

Sam scoffs and says, “It better. If not, start praying. ‘Cause we’ll need a miracle. Where’s the armory?”

“I’ll take you,” says Mary.

“I got your back,” adds Pierce.

“Get to work. Keep that door locked,” Sam says and then rushes after his Mom with Pierce close behind. Sam unlocks one of the metal doors and two vampires are there waiting. Sam hits one of them, knocking him backward. Sam closes the door but the vampire reaches his hand in.

“Is there another way?” asks Pierce.

“It’s back there,” Mary yells.

“Go! I’ve got them,” Sam says, even as the vampire is pushing more and more of his arm and shoulder through the door. Pierce and Mary run off in the other direction.

Both vampires burst through the door growling and hissing at Sam. 

\----------------

Mick and Alton are making the tincture as Serena paces, watching the security camera.

“All right. Let’s get the spell going,” Mick says.

\--------------

Mary opens the door to the armory and spots the AVD on a shelf. She takes it and says, “Got it.”

\------------

Meanwhile, Ketch on his motorcycle and Dean in the Impala are racing toward the BMOL compound.

\------------

Mick chants the spell in Latin. There is a banging on the command center door.

“It’s me! Open the door!” shouts Pierce. Alton opens the door and Pierce rushes in.

“What happened?” Alton asks.

“It was bad out there,” says Pierce.

Alton gasps and then blood drips from his mouth. As he falls over dead, the Alpha Vampire is standing behind him displaying his bloody, sharp fingernails.

“Pretty bad in here too, huh?” he says looking at Mick and Serena.

“No,” says Serena as she runs at the vampire with a knife. The Alpha grabs her and chomps down on her neck, killing her. Mick slams the lid closed on the Colt. The Alpha turns and stares at him.

\---------------

Sam has beheaded both of the vampires and their bodies are laying on the floor. Sam exhales deeply trying to catch his breath before running off to find his mother.

\--------------

“Pierce. You’re a hunter,” Mick says to him.

“Yes. My hunter,” says the Alpha. “Pierce and I have an arrangement. He keeps me off the radar and I pay him very, very well.” The Alpha is slowly walking toward Mick as he is stepping slowly backward. 

“Alimony is a bitch,” offers Pierce.

“I’m old. I like living quietly. You’ve been making my life awfully noisy lately. You’ve killed so many of my children. I’ve seen your work in England. I didn’t get involved because, well, it’s England. But America, yes, America is my home. And it is time for you to get off my lawn.”

\--------------

Sam comes through the armory door and sees Mary lying on the floor with a bloody gash to her forehead.

“Mom? Mom?”

Mary slowly starts to stir and then he helps her sit up. 

“Hey? Are you alright?”

“Sam.”

“What happened?”

Mary tells him that Pierce hit her in the head, knocking her out. He also stomped on the AVD flattening it. Pierce then radioed giving his contact the all-clear. 

“We have to go,” Mary says trying to stand. Sam helps her.

“Yeah. Right. Come on. I got you.”

\--------------

“Here’s what you’re going to do,” says the Alpha. “We will bring your communications back online. You will make a call to your superiors in London. You’ll admit defeat. You will tell them to cancel this American incursion. And then they’ll watch as I devour you live, on-screen.”

Unbeknownst to the Alpha or Pierce, Sam and Mary have slipped into the room. 

“Yes, it’s a bit messy, but sometimes one does have to make a point.”

Pierce sees Sam opening the case to retrieve the Colt, and Mary suddenly pays him back for striking her earlier. Sam grabs the Colt and points it at the Alpha as he turns to face him.

“Don’t!” yells Sam. Mick retreats to the safety of Mary’s side.

“My, my,” the Alpha says and then laughs. “The Colt. Powerful weapon. Sam, you are aware that there are five creatures on this Earth that gun cannot kill. I’m one of them.”

As the Alpha is talking, Mick shows Mary the bullet. The Colt isn’t loaded.

“If that were true, I’d be dead already,” smirks Sam.

“That gun can’t save all of you.”

“Who said I was here to save all of us? My family and I, we kill vamps when they get out of line. And you’ve let us. ”

“I have many children, Sam. What’s one, two, here or there?”

“Exactly. So, let my mom and me go. We’ll walk away. Go back to the way things were. To the way, things are supposed to be. Hunters and vampires. Cops and robbers. A fair fight.”

“And the Brit?”

Mick looks at Sam now and he glances back at Mick.

“You can have him.”

“Sam? What are you doing?” Mary asks looking at her son in disbelief.

“Picking a side.”

“You bastard,” Mick says and lunges at Sam wrestling with him. Sam overpowers Mick and throws him backward to the floor. Mary lunges at the Alpha taking a swipe at him with her machete but the vamp throws her across the table. Mary is resting on the table and then turns to look at Sam. Sam again points the Colt at the Alpha.

“Sam, you and I both know that gun isn’t loaded.” He chuckles now.

“You sure?” Sam says, pulling back the hammer and then places his finger on the trigger.

“Clever, clever boy.”

Sam pulls the trigger firing the bullet from the barrel chamber. The bullet strikes the Alpha in the forehead. He grunts and there is a flickering light inside his face. The Alpha smiles one last time and then falls to the floor dead.

\--------------

Mick is standing and staring down at Serena’s lifeless body and the puddle of her blood that lays on the floor. 

“Mick?” says Mary as she comes back into the room. “Mick. All clear out there.”

He slowly looks up at her. 

“Took out a few stragglers. The rest must have run when we dropped the Alpha.”

He looks down at Serena one last time.

“Come on,” she says and then they both make their way outside.

Outside, Mick sees Ketch and goes over to talk to him, while Mary and Sam are standing with Dean near the Impala.

“Where were you?” asks Mick.

“Following orders.”

“That’s not…People died.”

“Yes, well, I don’t know how it is in your ivory tower, but down here in the muck, people die. The old men want the Winchesters, so I made a play for Dean, and it was working until your operation went sideways. Oh well, better luck next time.”

Ketch turns and strides into the compound.

So “went out, back later”, huh?” Dean says referring to the note Sam left him. Sam just shrugs his shoulders. “I was with him when we heard this place was under attack. We drove like a bat out of hell.”

“How come? I mean, you don’t care for these guys. You didn’t even know I was here.”  
Dean is looking at his Mom and she is looking back at him, and Sam notices.

“Right. Of course,” he says finally.

“When I thought something might have happened to you...Nothing else mattered.”

“Dean, the things I said--”

“No, Mom, you were..It’s not your job to make my lunch and kiss me goodnight. It’s...We’re adults. You’re gonna make your own choices, even if I don’t like them. Even if I really, really don’t like them. So, that’s just something I’m gonna have to get used to. Okay, Mom?”

“Yeah.”

They hear chains rattling and then see Mr. Ketch leading Pierce out in handcuffs and chains. 

“Where are you taking him?” Sam asks.

“We have ways of dealing with hunters who go rogue. They aren’t pleasant,” Ketch says and then pushes him in the back to move along. 

“Good,” Sam and Mary say together. Mick comes out and stares at the Winchesters. Sam goes over to him.

“Sam. If you hadn’t been there tonight.”

“Yeah, we got the kill. That’s what matters.”

“Hardly an advertisement for the British Men of Letters, though. Or my leadership. Caught unawares, with our proverbial pants down. Believe it or not, Sam, we’re not-”

“I’m in. Look, tonight was bad. No doubt. But the Alpha vampire is dead. You’re changing the world. And I want to be a part of it.”

“And your brother?”

“Give me some time.” Sam walks back over to his Mom and brother.

“So have you made up now?” he asks them.

“We’re working on it. Mom, Diana told me what you said. We want you to be a part of our lives, and our child’s life. Diana needs your help when the baby comes. And so do I.”  
Mary smiles and then reaches out and Dean comes into her arms for a hug. She then turns and includes Sam in that hug.

They want her to return to the bunker with them but she says it’s more convenient for hunts and new assignments if she stays at the BMOL compound. Sam and Dean say goodbye and then leave.


	31. Chapter 31

Warning: Sexual Content

The guys return to the bunker and walk into the kitchen and smell dinner cooking. Diana is wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and her hair is messy and keeps falling into her eyes. She’s sweating and seems to be getting agitated at trying to prepare the meal.

“Hey, babe,” Dean says, coming over and giving her a peck on the cheek.

“Stop, you’re gonna make me spill it,” Diana snapped, as she was stirring the sauce. She then peeked into the oven. “Dammit! The bread is burnt,” she said grabbing the oven mitt and removing the blackened loaf of garlic bread. She dropped it on the counter and it made a loud clang.

“Honey, it’s okay. Here let me help you.”

“And I don’t know what’s going on with the noodles. They aren’t even boiling,” she said, throwing the oven mitt down.

Dean looks in the pot and then checks the burner. It’s not even turned on. Dean looks over at her and wonders what has happened to her. Maybe she’s had a really, rough day to make her totally fall apart in the kitchen.

“Uh, you know I’m really not that hungry anyway. We can just make a sandwich instead,” he says trying to make her feel better about the ruined meal.

“Oh great. I went to all this trouble for nothing,” she said tearing up and then ran from the kitchen.

“Diana, no wait.” 

Dean looked over at Sam who had sat down at the table to watch the drama playing out. 

“What the hell just happened? I’ve never seen her like that,” Dean said.

“Rough day. Or just tired? Maybe it’s a side effect of pregnancy,” Sam said, guessing.

“Order a pizza, while I go see if I can calm her down,” Dean said, heading to find Diana.

He found her crying on his bed. He went to her and sat down and pulled her up against his chest wrapping his arms around her.

“What’s wrong? It’s something more than just a meal.”

“I can’t seem to do anything right today. I dropped my books and my papers in front of my class this morning. And then I got salad dressing on my top during lunch. And then coming home, I made a wrong turn and got lost for about 5 minutes before I realized which way to go. And then, it’s like I’ve never cooked a meal in my life.”

“Oh, baby. That’s a really, rough day. I’m sorry, but it’s over now. You’re here with me and I just want to hold you and make you feel better.”

“I’m sorry about dinner.”

“Shh. It’s okay. Sam’s ordering us a pizza.”

She pulled back and looked at Dean. He wipes her tears away with his hand and then draws her closer and kisses her lips tenderly. Diana moved her hands up to the back of his neck and let her fingertips softly caress him. He leans forward pushing her backward on the bed. He breaks the kiss and moves to suck at her neck and collarbone. He reaches up and cups her breast and moves his thumb over her nipple and it starts to stiffen. Diana moans and grabs the front of Dean’s flannel shirt and pulls him back up over her lips. She crushed her lips onto his and stuck her tongue into his mouth forcefully. He was a little shocked but it had been a while since they had been intimate. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and slid it over hers. His hand was still on her breast and he massaged it until the nub was hard. She moved her hips against him. He broke the kiss and grabbed at her top. She raised her arms and he slid the top up and over her head and then flung it aside. He quickly unclasped her bra and as soon as the material was free, he buried his head into her chest and claimed the nipple in his mouth. His tongue flicked and then he sucked hard brushing it against his teeth. 

“Oh, Dean!” she groaned out. She pushed roughly at his chest and he thought she wanted him to stop, but when he sat upright, she bolted up and grabbed his shirt clawing to get it off. 

“Let me,” he said, unbuttoning it as fast as he could. He stood up and undid his jeans and pushed them down quickly, stepping out of them. Diana wiggled and pushed her hips upward and tugged her sweatpants and panties off in one fluid movement. Dean removed his briefs as well seeing Diana naked before him. He noticed her growing belly and it caused a feeling inside his heart that had never been there before. Pride and joy for his son. He thought she had never looked sexier, which caused his cock to twitch upward. He went straight for her center and parted her legs and caressed the inside of her thigh. He licked straight up her slit and then puckered his lips over her clit. She bucked her hips and reached out and guided his head further into her. He poked his tongue inside and thrust it back and forth a few times. He then concentrated his tongue on her clit and then pushed two fingers into her wet pussy. She practically growled as his fingers thrust in and out. 

“Enough foreplay. Give me what I want,” she barked. Dean was beyond turned on at this new take-charge attitude in his woman. It was like she was a different person and he wondered if she was doing a little role-playing in her mind and had failed to clue him in beforehand. He repositioned himself and slid effortlessly into her without asking.

“Yes, that’s it,” she cried out. He started to move faster knowing it wouldn’t take long for either of them. He hitched her legs up over his hips and pumped into her. She matched his thrusts and he could feel sweat trickling down his back. She wrapped her arms around his waist and dug her nails in and squeezed. He felt the sharpness of her nails but he didn’t care. He was heading toward the finish line. She released her grip and arched her back and hips upward against his chest and groin. She clawed at his back now and he winced and wondered if she had drawn blood. Something had turned his sweet lady into a tigress tonight, but he wasn’t going to object or stop now. 

“Damn, baby! So fucking hot.” His thrusts were getting more sporadic and his knees and thighs were quivering. 

“Yes, come on. So close now,” she panted. She arched her head and her tongue licked his chest and trailed it upward toward his neck. She sucked at his pulse point and Dean came hard and forcefully into her. He gave a few more thrusts and then felt her muscles clench around his dick and then felt the spasms exploding inside of her.

“Dean,” she screamed out his name louder than she ever had before. He knew that no matter where Sam was in the bunker, that he had to hear that. He collapsed and quickly rolled sideways to avoid all of his weight coming down on top of her belly. He was gasping for air and she was as well. They lay there letting their bodies come down.

After a minute, he propped himself on his side and looked at Diana. 

“So feeling better now?”

“Huh? What?”

“Did that make you forget about your bad day?”

“Oh yeah. Sure.”

“So, were you role-playing? Was that another version of Brittany?”

“Who’s Brittany?” she asked and turned her face to look at Dean. She had a confused look on her face and her eyes almost looked angry at the mention of another woman’s name.

“Remember our role-play session in the dungeon?” Dean asked cautiously.

“Oh yeah. Okay. Thanks, honey.”

She then rolled over and got under the covers and curled up as if ready to go to sleep.

“Diana? Don’t you want to talk?”

“About what?”

“My day. I left you a note that I was going on a hunt and that Sam would be back soon. Don’t you want to know all the details?”

She turned and looked at him again.

“You look fine to me, so it must not have been much of a hunt. Glad you weren’t hurt. Goodnight,” she said and then turned her face away. Dean rolled back over and sat up on the side of the bed. Diana was definitely not herself if she didn’t want to know about his hunt. He got up and gathered his clothes and put them back on. He made his way toward the door, turning the light off and then closed the door. He came out to the Library. Sam looked up as he approached. Dean slumped down in the chair across from him.

“You don’t look happy for a guy who just had some bunker shaking, noisy sex,” Sam said teasingly.

“Yeah, that was awesome. But who did I just have sex with? That’s not my Diana. She was a wild woman.”

“Dean, gross. I already think of her as a sister. I don’t want to hear this.”

“Okay, but she said that she had a bad day. Dropping things, a messy eater spilling stuff on herself, got lost coming home, and then totally messing up a meal. She could cook with her eyes closed. Do you think it’s something with the pregnancy?”

“Well, let’s see,” Sam says and typed “Fuzzy headedness during pregnancy” into the search engine. “It’s called pregnancy brain or fog and is a mental state experienced by expecting moms. Common symptoms are absentmindedness, forgetfulness, lack of focus, and not quite like their usual selves. There you go. She’s basically fine. So you just have to deal with it during her pregnancy.”

“Well, okay. I still think it’s weird that she didn’t want to know anything about my hunt. I left her a note telling her where I was going and she acted like she didn’t care. Pregnancy fog brain or whatever, that’s not like her. She’s already asleep without eating or anything.”

“Maybe she’ll be more alert in the morning. You can talk to her then since she has an afternoon class tomorrow.”

“I hope she wakes up and is back to her old self. I mean hellcat in the bed is one thing, but I want the woman I fell in love with back.”


	32. Chapter 32

Mick Davies was excited to welcome more British Men of Letters members to their Operation American Hunters mission. The old men were not pleased with Davies' report about the raid on the temporary base from the group of vampires, but they were pleased with the execution of the Alpha Vampire and the fact that Davies recruited Sam Winchester. Davies was informed that he was still mission leader but one more slip up would mean dire consequences for him. Davies knew what that meant: instant elimination at the hands of their assassin, Arthur Ketch. He was informed that there would be three more security guards to replace the men that were killed and there would be three others to replace Serena and Alton, and another member with specialized talents suited specifically for this mission. The six members all arrived together by private plane and then were shuttled to the base. Davies was waiting inside the main gate as they disembarked from the passenger van. The new head of Security was a former MI6 agent named Thomas Chauncey. He gave Davies a firmer than needed handshake and then moved aside. The other security guards followed close behind their new commander and barely greeted Davies. Mick wasn’t offended because he knew they had bonded during the flight and Chauncey would be their direct supervisor. Next was the Head of Research and Development for the Weapons, Oliver Abernathy.

“Oliver, welcome aboard,” Mick said, shaking hands with his friend.

“Glad to be of service, Mick.”

“How was your flight?”

“Annoying American TSA agents. We had to falsify our cargo lists and then I thought Chauncey was going to have to kill one overanxious agent who wanted to inspect a crate. It was the crate that contained some of our newest weapons.”

“Well, glad that it didn’t come to that. We need to stay off of the government’s radar from now on. It was a close call when we had to intervene for the Winchester brothers at Site 94.”

“Yes, I read about that in the mission briefing. Also heard we’ve got two Winchesters already on board. Good show, Mick.”

“Thanks, Oliver. Go on in and get settled,” Mick said and then turned in time to welcome the last member of the team.

“What are you doing here? I thought you only got assigned to cases in London,” Mick said to the woman.

“The old men felt that my expertise is just what is needed with the Winchesters. I understand that Sam has just come on board. Will he be at tomorrow’s briefing?” asked Toni Bevell.

“He should be there, along with his mother, Mary. She is actually inside. I’ll introduce you to her at dinner.”

“Very good,” Toni said and started to move past Mick but he reached out and grabbed her upper bicep.

“Toni, may I remind you, that I am still in charge of this mission and you follow my orders. And as far as your relationship with Mr. Ketch goes. Stay out of his way.”

“Gladly, I don’t want to be anywhere near that psychopath. I trust you didn’t assign me close to his sleeping quarters?” she asked.

“Of course not. You’re on the other side of the complex, but you will bump into him from time to time, so be civil to each other,” Mick said warningly. Toni looked down at his hand still gripping her, and Mick released her.

“Just give Arthur that same message, Mick darling,” she said and then gave him a peck on the cheek. She continued walking toward the entrance shaking her hips knowing that Mick was still watching her. She smiled to herself knowing that she still could get under her ex-boyfriend’s skin anytime she wanted.

\-------------------

Diana awoke an hour earlier than usual probably due to the fact that she went to sleep early. She slipped quietly out of bed without disturbing Dean and made her way to the bathroom. She showered quickly and then dried herself off. She wrapped her hair in a towel and pulled on her comfy robe. She went to her room to select her outfit for the day. She chose her black dress slacks and a purple sweater. She stepped into the slacks and then pulled them up. They felt tight and she tried to button them but the material wouldn’t meet. Diana quickly realized that her belly was too big now for her to continue to wear her regular clothes. She sighed and shimmied them back off. She hung them back up and chose a black skirt that had an elastic waistband. She finished dressing and then looked at herself in the mirror. She wondered if the sweater was too snug around her belly as well. She thought about asking Dean what he thought before she left for work, but realized he wouldn’t tell her the truth. Maybe she could ask Sam, but again he would probably say the same thing. Diana needed another woman’s opinion and Mary was gone. She sat down on the bed and felt totally alone. She knew it was an irrational thought because Dean and Sam were there but she needed and craved that female connection again. She had already developed a friendship with Mary, and once you and Dean were married, she would be your mother-in-law. Diana felt her eyes misting over and she blinked several times to keep the tears from falling. She got up and selected some black pumps and slipped her feet into them. Even her feet now felt swollen and her shoes didn’t fit quite right. She sat back down on the bed and let the tears flow. When your sobs finally subsided, you got up and went back to the bathroom to blow your nose and look at yourself in the mirror. Oh my God, you thought. Pull yourself together. At least you hadn’t already applied your makeup. You washed your face and then did your makeup and then unwrapped the towel from your head. You shook your hair out and then hung up the towel. You went back to your room and combed through your hair until it was smooth and free of any tangles. You went back to Dean’s room and quietly got your phone and laptop from their chargers. You also spotted your engagement ring and picked it up and placed it on your pinkie finger because it no longer fit on your ring finger. It was loose though and you put it back on the nightstand because you didn’t want it to fall off. You would need to get it resized for a different band but your fingers would go back to their original size after the baby was born. You put your laptop in your briefcase and your phone in your purse and then tiptoed out of the room closing the door behind you. You made your way to the kitchen and put your things down on the table. Your stomach rumbled loudly and you decided to fix a good breakfast for yourself. You figured Sam was already up and figured that Dean would be up soon as well. You went to the Library and saw Sam sitting at the table on his laptop. 

“Morning Sam.”

Sam looked up and smiled at you, “Morning short and round.”

Your face reacted and your bottom lip quivered. Sam realized that was the wrong thing to say and got up quickly, rushing over to you.

“Diana, I’m sorry. I was joking. You’re beautiful,” he said enveloping you in his strong arms and rubbing your back. You sighed heavily and wrapped your arms around his waist and hugged him back.

“It’s okay. I’m just being overly sensitive because my clothes don’t fit anymore, my feet are swollen, along with my fingers, which means I can’t wear my engagement ring.”

“You’re going through a lot of changes right now, and Dean and I don’t really know how to help you. But you know we love you and you can depend on us for whatever you need.”

“You know what I need right now, Sam?” you said leaning back and looking up at him. 

“Anything you need, just name it.”

“I need Mary. I need to ask her how she managed all the changes to her body and the emotions that change from one minute to the next. I miss her.”

“I know. Me too. Just call her.”

“You don’t think it’s too early. Is she an early riser?”

“One way to find out,” he said and then kissed your forehead and then stepped back.

“Thanks, Sam. You’re a good big brother.”

“Yeah, when I don’t pick on you and make you cry.”

“No, you’re fine. Oh, I’m getting ready to fix breakfast. Have you eaten?”

“No, but you don’t-”

“I’m fixing eggs, bacon, and toast for all of us. Dean will probably be up soon.”

“Okay, thanks.”

You turned and headed back to the kitchen. Within fifteen minutes, breakfast was ready and you went to the doorway and called Sam and then went to get Dean up. He pulled on his gray robe and followed you back looking half awake. You made your plate and poured yourself some orange juice and then sat down. Dean got his plate and a cup of coffee and sat down beside you. Sam was already eating and almost finished.

“Diana, this is delicious. Thank you,” he said, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

“You’re welcome, guys. It’s the least I could do to make up for last night.”

“Mmm. This is how my woman cooks. And you look so beautiful this morning,” Dean says, staring at you.

“Sam. Did you tell him?”

Sam puts his hand over his heart and says, “No. I swear. I didn’t say a word.”

Dean looks between you and Sam.

“What? Did something happen?” Dean asks, confused.

“I had a mini-meltdown this morning because my clothes don’t fit, and my feet and fingers are swollen. Can’t wear my ring because it’s too tight now,” Diana said, holding up her right hand. Dean takes her hand and kisses it. “And then Sam called me short and round.”

Dean turned and glared at Sam.

“I apologized already. I was joking with her.”

Diana laughed at them. “You guys are the best. Thanks for being patient with me.”

“Anytime, sweetheart,” Dean says and leans over and kisses her cheek.

“All right. Back to my research,” Sam says, rising and taking his plate and coffee cup to the sink. “Have a great day, Diana.”

“Thanks, Sam.” 

He left and you and Dean finished eating.

“Dean?”

“Yeah,” he said and then bit into a strip of bacon. 

“Would you mind if I call Mary?”

“No. Why would I mind? I love that you and Mom have bonded. In fact, I had a chance to talk to her at the end of the hunt, and we kind of came to an arrangement.”

“That’s good. I didn’t know that.”

“Well, because you didn’t want to talk last night.”

“I’m sorry. Yesterday was a horrible day. Hopefully, today will be much better.”

“It wasn’t all horrible. Last night’s sex was wild and crazy. You were so forceful.”

You blushed and lowered your eyes. “I don’t know what came over me. Did I hurt you? With my nails, I mean?”

“No. I’m fine. I am worried about you though. Are you sure you’re not trying to do too much? With teaching and adjusting to being pregnant.”

“I’ll be honest. I’m going through so many changes right now and it’s a little overwhelming. I just feel like I need Mary to center me. Help me know what’s normal and what to expect so that I don’t drive myself and you crazy every day.”

“I’m sure Mom would love to see you or just talk to you if you can’t coordinate your schedules.”

“Sam said the same thing. I think I’ll call her.” Diana pulled out her phone and dialed her number.

Mary answered on the second ring.

“Hi, Diana.”

“Hi, Mary. It’s so good to hear your voice.”

Dean got up from the table taking his and your plate to the sink. He came back and got his coffee cup and refilled it and then left to give you some privacy.

“Yours too. So how are things with you, and your classes?”

“Busy. There’s so much to do in between classes. Sam even helped me grade papers last weekend.”

“I’ll bet he enjoyed it.”

“He did and I appreciated the help.”

You paused and Mary picked up on it.

“Is everything okay with the baby?”

“Yeah, sure. She’s fine. Nothing to worry about.”

“She?”

“Yeah, I don’t know for sure, but just have this feeling that it’s a girl.”

“Well, don’t get so fixated on that in case it’s actually a boy,” Mary said already knowing the baby’s sex.

“I know. But I’m struggling with these changes that my body is going through. My clothes don’t fit, my hands and feet are swollen, and yesterday I couldn’t think straight. I even got lost on the way back to the bunker.”

“Oh, honey. Yeah, it’s just part of the process. Hey, I’ve got an idea. I’ll find out my schedule later today and if I have a few days off this weekend, let’s go maternity clothes shopping. The styles have got to be better than they were thirty-four years ago.”

“I would love that. Just let me know when is good for you. I miss you, Mary.”

“I miss you too. Did Dean tell you we talked?”

“Yes. I’m glad you both came to an agreement.”

“Me too. Family means everything to me. I want to make the most of my new life.”

“I know and you will. We all will. Well, I need to get to campus, but just text me once you know your schedule.”

“Sounds like a plan. Love you, Diana.”

“Love you too, Mary,” you said feeling a lump forming in your throat and your eyes misting again. And then the call disconnected. This time though, you felt better and had gotten the confirmation that you needed and felt loved and supported.

\------------------

Sam told Dean he needed to go in town to check some resources at the local library and would be back later in the evening. He drove the black Dodge Charger leaving the Impala in case Dean needed it. Sam headed for the British Men of Letters’ base for a weekly meeting. He had received a text message from Mick Davies reminding him of the meeting time and informed him that they had some new members attending. Sam wondered if he would know any of the other hunters. To his surprise, there were no new American hunters but only new members of the British Men of Letters who had arrived from London.

Sam hugged his Mom and they sat together at the conference table. They chatted about Dean, Diana, and the recent hunt that had drawn Sam in. He told her that he wasn’t going to tell Dean that their hunts were sanctioned by the BMOL. Obviously, Sam would not be utilizing the new toys but he really didn’t think they would need them. Mary didn’t know if it was a good idea to once again leave Dean in the dark, but she urged Sam to not let it go too long before he told Dean.

Mick Davies stepped to the head of the conference table and cleared his throat.

“Welcome everyone. Good to see everyone without too many bumps and bruises, which means successful assignments completed. Great job! I’d like to introduce our newest members from London. We have our new head of Security, Thomas Chauncey.” Chauncey put his hand up and then scanned around the table looking each person squarely in their eyes. Sam thought that he had a commanding presence which reminded him of his father. Must be something about the military that instilled it. 

“Next, we have Oliver Abernathy, who is our new Head of Research and Development and Weapons expert. Oliver is an old friend and he knows his stuff. He has some new weapons that he brought with him and can give a demonstration after the meeting for all those interested.” Oliver was smiling the entire time and looked around at each member at the table.

“And last but certainly not least, is Lady Antonia Bevell.”

“Toni, please,” she said, shooting a warning glance up at Mick, and then looked straight across the table at Sam and smiled enticingly and then licked her bottom lip. Sam swallowed and gave her a half-smile back. He had noticed her when she sat down but tried to not make direct eye contact. 

“Yes, of course. Toni has expertise in spellwork, potions, psychological manipulation, as well as certain forms of physical persuasion methods.”

“Wonder where she learned that,” quipped Mr. Ketch snarkily. Toni shot him an icy stare.

“From unsuspecting men. Like you, many years ago, unfortunately,” Toni shot back.

“Mr. Ketch. Lady Bevell. Let’s not get off task or make a bad impression in front of our American colleagues,” Davies said with a commanding tone. “Okay, let’s get down to work.” 

For the next 30 minutes, Davies reported on each of the regions across the United States and told each member which region they were assigned to. Obviously he explained that Sam was working with his brother, Dean but they would be going on missions for the BMOL. Every one else was assigned a partner. Mary and Mr. Ketch had already been partnered together and would continue. They were assigned to the North East Region which meant they wouldn’t be traveling too far from home. Mary smiled to herself thinking that shopping with Diana would now be possible. Sam couldn’t help but be distracted as Davies droned on about the regions and other people’s assignments. Toni was casting wanton glances at him and he couldn’t help himself not to stare back. She was lovely. Her golden, mid-length hair that fell softly about her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled. She was tall and thin and Sam knew she would be the right height for extracurricular activities. When she made her biting remarks toward Ketch, her accent tickled his ear and he felt his heart skip a beat. She had experience with spells and potions and he wondered if she had studied witchcraft. From the glances she was casting his way, he had already fallen under her spell. 

\------------------

Sam texted Dean to ask him if he and Diana wanted to go out for dinner with him and a new lady friend. Dean was impressed until he heard that she was a British Woman of Letters. Sam explained that they had met recently and had hit it off. Dean texted Diana that they were going out to dinner, and Diana was relieved to not have to cook. Diana rushed home and wanted to change clothes but found out they were going to a fancy French restaurant. Dean wasn’t happy about it either but you both knew it meant that Sam could impress his new lady friend. Diana promised that they could get a burger afterward, which seemed to placate Dean. Dean and Diana met Sam and Toni at L’ Amour de Aliment. Luckily they weren’t crowded and they were seated as soon as they arrived. Sam was picking up the tab, which relieved Dean once he saw the prices. Diana leaned over and whispered some items that she thought Dean might like such as beef or chicken dishes and he went with her suggestion. Toni ordered a very expensive bottle of wine for the table but Diana told her that she would not be drinking for obvious reasons.

“Do you have any children?” Diana asked.

“Yes. I have a 5-year-old son. His name is Timothy. I usually don’t accept assignments that take me away from London, but now I’m glad I did,” she said looking at Sam smiling. 

Dean gave his brother a knowing wink and Sam just made a face back, as if telling Dean to “Cool it”.

“And how far along are you?” Toni asked.

“Five months today or 20 weeks. And this is my first pregnancy so everything is a new experience, some good and some that I don’t miss at all, like the morning sickness.”

“I know what you mean. Just wait until you go through labor,” Toni said.

“Uh, can you please refrain from diving into labor and delivery stories. I don’t want to lose my appetite. At least not until I taste it first,” Dean said dryly. Diana kicked Dean under the table.  
“Oww.” Diana then gave him a stern look.

“No problem. Sam, do you like children?” Toni asked him.

Yes, I do. I can’t wait to be an uncle,” he said looking across at Diana. 

“So what do you do for the British Men of Letters?” Dean asked.

“Whatever is needed.”

“Really? So there’s nothing that they could ask you to do, even if it was unlawful and immoral?” Sam asked, surprised by her answer.

“And sometimes it is or has been. It’s just part of The Code.”

“What’s the Code?” Diana asked.

“Sorry, darling. Can’t divulge that information to outsiders,” she said looking at Diana then. Diana felt her cheeks flush and was offended at the comment. Just then their food arrived, which helped to get Diana’s mind off of how much she disliked Toni Bevell. The dinner was fine but Dean didn’t like it and couldn’t wait to leave. While Sam paid the bill, Diana excused herself to the ladies’ room and Toni accompanied her. Diana quickly slipped into a stall to avoid conversation. She had enough of this condescending, stuck up British bitch and wanted to get as far away from her as possible. Diana normally tried to give every person she met a chance but there was something about Toni that she didn’t like and she didn’t trust her. Hopefully, Sam would eventually see it too, before he developed feelings for her. She flushed and then made her way to the sinks to wash her hands. Toni came out and stood right beside her, reapplying her lipstick in the big mirror.

“So, what helpful hints can you tell me about Sam?”

“Excuse me?”

“You know. What he likes or doesn’t like? I don’t want to waste time getting to know someone. If I have certain intel ahead of time, I can jump right to the good stuff.”

Diana turned and faced Toni and with a serious look and tone to her voice, she said, “Sam is like a brother to me and will soon be my brother-in-law. He’s one of the kindest and most sincere men that I’ve ever met. If you don’t have the time to get to know the real him, I suggest you step off now.”

“My, my. It seems I struck a nerve.” Toni said unphased by your comment.

“And don’t think I won’t tell him what you said.”

“It won’t matter. After tonight, I doubt he’ll care one way or another what you say,” she said and then turned and blew past you out of the bathroom. Diana just stood there fuming and shocked at her audacity. If you weren’t worried about losing your job or being arrested for assault charges, you would have chased her down and kicked her ass right there in the restaurant.

You came back to the table and Dean stood and wrapped his arm around you.

“Ready to go?” he asked.

“Yes. I’m tired and have class in the morning.”

Sam and Toni rose as well and you all walked out together. 

“It was nice meeting you Dean. I hope we’ll be seeing more of each other. And I so enjoyed our chat in the ladies’ room Diana. Do take care now,” Toni said with a satisfied grin on her face. 

“Good night, Toni,” Diana said through clenched teeth and then watched as Sam led her toward his car and opened the door for her. As he came back around the car, he looked at you and Dean and gave a thumbs-up sign and was grinning widely.

“So what did you chat about in the bathroom?” Dean asked holding the door for you getting into the Impala. He closed the door and you waited until he got in before answering. 

“Sam. She wanted the 411 on him. I told her in the nicest way possible not to mess with him.”

“Sammy’s a big boy. He can take care of himself,” Dean said, starting the car.

“I don’t like her and I don’t trust her. I hope I never see her again.”

Dean left the parking lot and headed home, laughing as Diana told him what she would do to that British bitch if she hurt Sam.

\----------------

The next morning, Diana was having a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table, when Sam came in shirtless and wearing only sweatpants. He seemed surprised to see you.

“Oh, sorry Diana. I didn’t think anyone else would be up.”

“It’s okay. I’ve seen you without a shirt before.”

“Well, I’m just going to get some coffee and then head back to my room.” Sam gets a mug and then pours himself some coffee.

“Samuel, what’s taking so long?” a female British voice says and then appears in the doorway wearing one of Sam’s flannel shirts and nothing else. Diana looked up to see Toni standing there.

“Good morning, Diana.”

“Toni. So how’d you sleep?”

“Well, there wasn’t much sleeping going on,” she said and then laughed as Sam turned around.

“Toni,” he said suddenly embarrassed. “Let’s go back to my room.” He took his coffee and they disappeared together and you could hear her giggling before Sam’s door closed.

\--------------

Dean made himself a BLT sandwich and grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat at the kitchen table to eat. He had gotten a text message from Castiel saying he was following up on a lead on Kelly Kline. Dean asked if he needed any help, but he said that he could handle it especially if it didn’t pan out. Dean told him to report back in a day or so, and he promised that he would. Dean had just taken a bite of his sandwich when he heard his brother’s voice and a female voice with a British accent. He grinned to himself and was waiting for them to appear.

“So when can I see you again?” Sam asked.

“Depends on how busy you are. Remember I’m staying put and the operatives bring the subjects to me.”

“Well, I’ll try my best to not make it so long in between. Maybe next time, you can show me your-” Sam stopped talking abruptly as he rounded the corner and saw Dean sitting at the table.

“Sammy, if you didn’t see her everything, then you weren’t doing it right,” Dean said grinning wickedly.

Toni came into view and without blushing or changing her inflection said, “Oh trust me, Dean. He did. And it was so right.” Toni then pulled Sam toward her and kissed him passionately. He was aware that Dean was watching but he didn’t care. This woman excited him in all the right ways. She broke the kiss and then turned back around. Sam gave a satisfying grin back at his brother and put his arm around Toni.

“Dean, I’m taking Toni back to the base. You need anything while I’m out?”

“Nope. I’m good.”

“Bye Dean,” said Toni and she walked out toward the garage.

“I want details later,” Dean said.

“Not happening,” Sam said and hurried out.

Dean texted Diana to let her know about the hook-up Sam had last night and was surprised to hear that she already knew. Diana said she hoped it wouldn’t be a steady thing. Diana told him that she was heading home as soon as she met with her last student. He told her he would be waiting and that he loved her.

\------------------

Diana stood in front of her desk staring out the windows. She loved the view from this side of the building. When she had undergrad classes upstairs, she would stare out at the tree-lined campus and the bell tower in the distance. She had loved this school and she never dreamed that she would be working here alongside her father. She allowed herself to reminisce for a few more minutes. She slowly turned her head and she thought she saw someone in her peripheral vision, but as she turned around there was no one there. She looked at her phone and had a text message from the student she was meeting with. He was running late because his last class ran long and he apologized. He even said he could reschedule if needed. She smiled to know that there were still young people with manners. She texted him back, saying it was fine and she was in her office. She turned around in her chair to face the door so he wouldn’t surprise her when he walked in. Just then, she felt a cold shiver run through her body. She blew out her breath and could actually see it. Even though it was early October, some days were still warm and they probably still had the air conditioning on. Luckily she had brought her sweater and she got it from the back of her chair and slipped it on. Her student came running in, out of breath and apologized again. She smiled and told him to catch his breath while she opened her laptop. On the black screen, before the home page came into view, she saw an image of a woman standing over her shoulder. She turned around quickly but there was no one else there but the student. She looked at him as he was getting his textbook and notebook out of his backpack. She didn’t want to ask him if he had seen the woman and seem like you were crazy. The student had some questions about what you had covered in yesterday afternoon’s class. You answered them and then he said that was all. He thanked you again and then ran off just like he did when he came in. You looked around the room and even behind some of the other cubicle spaces but there was no one else in the room. You collected your things and then left the room, turning off the light and locking the door behind you. You decided to take the stairs and reached for the railing. Just as your hand touched the railing, you felt a hand on your back, as if it was pushing you forward. You grasped the railing to steady yourself and then turned to look behind you. No one was standing there, but the chill had returned. Diana was a little spooked but shrugged it off and hurried down the stairs and out the building.

\------------------

Sam and Dean were watching a movie on Sam’s laptop when you came in. It was one of the Fast and Furious movies and you really didn’t care to watch it. You told Dean you were going to take a quick nap and then would make dinner when you got up. You changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and laid down on your old bed. You still felt cold and pulled the blanket over you. You drifted off within 10 minutes but it was a restless sleep. You dreamed of a young couple and they were arguing. He was staring straight at you. He was angry and said that you had done this on purpose. You didn’t even know this man and you knew you had seen a woman earlier. You looked all around but there was no one else there. Then you heard yourself crying and trying to explain to this man who you called Henry, that you loved him. It would be hard at first but you could handle anything as long as you had him. He said that he couldn’t even look at you anymore. He was disgusted and said he never wanted to see you again. You cried and pleaded with him to come back but he walked away. You woke up and looked around. Your heart was pounding and then you noticed the pillow was wet. You touched your face and you had actually been crying in your dream. You made your way out to the library and the guys were still engrossed in the movie. 

“Okay, so what do we want for dinner?” you asked.

Sam paused the movie and looked up at you. “What do we have on hand?”

“I don’t even know. I guess I should go check,” you said and then started to turn but Dean caught your hand. 

“Have you been crying?” he asked worriedly. 

“Yeah, but it was because of the dream I had. It was so strange. There was this man and woman but then she vanished and the man was arguing with me. He was blaming me for everything. His name was Henry, but I didn’t know him. Then he said he never wanted to see me again and left. I was crying and telling him that I loved him. I was so sad and heartbroken. Then when I woke up, I was really crying.”

“Who is Henry, and do I need to track him down and open a can of whoop-ass on him?” Dean asked teasingly.

“No. Like I said I’ve never seen this guy before, and I don’t know anybody past or present named Henry. And you know, you’re my one and only.”

“You got that right, baby,” he said, kissing your hand before letting it go. 

“It could be another pregnancy side effect. I think I read that you can experience strange dreams so just something else to look forward to during my last 4 months.”

Sam’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the message. It was a job assignment from Davies. He texted him back telling him that he and Dean would leave in the morning, and Davies said OK.

“So who was that?” Dean said with exaggerated sweetness.

“Toni. She wanted to know if I was free tomorrow.”

“She’s coming on really strong don’t you think Sam?” Diana asked.

“Well, she’s a confident woman. She sees something and goes for it. I’m glad for now that’s me.”

“For now?”

“Hey, she’s already told me that she’s been in a lot of relationships. In fact, she’s dated Arthur Ketch and Mick Davies. Which can be tense, since they’re both at the base. But I’m not worried about it. We’re not serious. We’re just enjoying each other’s company.”

“Come on Diana. Let Sammy have some fun,” Dean said.

“Just be careful Sam. She tried to pump me for information on you in the bathroom last night. I don’t trust her,” Diana warned him.

“Good to know. Glad that someone’s looking out for me,” he said smiling.

“Always. Okay, let me go see what I can whip up for us to eat,” she said and headed to the kitchen.

\--------------------

After a delicious dinner of Philly cheesesteaks and roasted potatoes, Diana was told to go put her feet up and watch TV or read while Sam and Dean cleaned up the kitchen. She didn’t object because now that the baby was growing she had little aches and pains in her lower back and her feet were swollen and it didn’t help that she stood or walked around her classroom while teaching. She went to her and Dean’s shared room and propped herself up using both pillows against the headboard. She flipped the TV on and searched for a cooking show on Food Network. She settled on Beat Bobby Flay and watched mindlessly. Her cell phone chimed and she picked it up and saw that she had a text from Mary. 

Sunday brunch at 10 and then Maternity clothes shopping?

YES! Where do you want to meet?  
I can pick you up.

Works for me. Can’t wait.

Same here and then there was a heart emoji.

Dean came in and flopped down on the bed beside you. “Whatcha watching?”

“Beat Bobby Flay, but I’m not really interested in it.”

“Good,” he said, grabbing the remote and turning it to find the Kansas basketball game that had just started. He set his beer on the nightstand and then moved against the headboard as well. You looked at him with a smirk as he had just come in and took over the TV and was now taking over the space. You leaned forward and pulled his pillow out and playfully hit him in the face with it.

“Here’s your pillow back.”

He seemed shocked that you had hit him but when he looked at you and saw your devilish grin, he played along. “Hmmm. Pillow fight or tickle battle.”

“No, Dean,” you said but he had already reached out with both hands and was tickling your sides as you struggled to grab his hands. You were laughing and he was too now.

“Come on. Say it,” he said, teasing and he moved one hand down to the underside of your knee, which he had discovered was particularly ticklish for you. You laughed harder and tried to get free but you knew he had you.

“Okay, uncle,” you shouted, still laughing. Dean didn’t stop until you said it again. “Uncle.”

Dean lets go of your leg and you stop laughing and are now trying to catch your breath and then smack his arm. 

“You’re mean. Tickling a pregnant woman. You probably even caused our daughter to laugh.”

“Nope, it’s our son. And he can handle it, unlike his mother.”

“You really want a son, don’t you? Would you be disappointed if it’s a girl?”

“No. If that little girl is like you, I’m a goner,” he said and then leaned in and kissed you sweetly.  
“But it’s a boy.”

“Well, we should start planning a name for this little one,” you said touching your stomach. At that moment, you felt the familiar flutterings of the baby and reached out for Dean’s hand. “Here, feel this,” you said, placing his hand in the right spot. His eyes darted back and forth waiting, and then smiled widely when he felt movement in your belly. He looked at you and then chuckled.

“How does it feel?”

“It’s like fluttering, like butterflies in your stomach. Maybe that’s how the saying got started.”

“So I’m tickling you out here, and our kid is tickling you on the inside.”

“Yeah. But seriously, back to the names. Let’s make this interesting. You make a list of girl’s names and I’ll make one of the boy’s names. Then we’ll agree on one or two from each list and then when the baby is born, we’ll have a name ready. And whoever chooses the correct sex, wins.”

“Wins what?” he asked, raising an eyebrow with genuine interest.

“Whatever the winner wants.”

“Okay, I’m in.”

“It has to be legitimate names and we both have to agree on the names. And the more meaningful the name the better.”

“So can I include Diana Grace?”

“No. And I imagine I can’t list Michael Dean?”

“Nope.”

“Okay,” you say and hold your hand out for him to shake it, which he does.

“Can I watch the game now?” he asks grinning and then puts his arm around your shoulders.

“Sure.” 

Note: L’ Amour de Aliment means the love of food.


	33. Chapter 33

Sam texted Dean and said he needed to talk to him. Dean left the room and came out to find Sam in the Library. He had found a case and had already done some research on ghouls and wraiths. He said he wasn’t sure which it was but wanted to be prepared for either. Dean agreed that it sounded like their kind of thing and he said he would pack his bag and they would leave first thing in the morning. Dean went back to his room to tell Diana. She wasn’t pleased but she understood that this was his job and that he and Sam were helping people and sometimes, they even saved the world. He felt better when he heard that she would be spending the day shopping with his Mom. Diana fell asleep while Dean finished watching the game and then he turned the TV off and went to sleep as well. 

Dean slipped out of bed without waking Diana the next morning. He kissed her forehead and then lifted his duffel bag and left the room and closed the door behind him. Sam was waiting on him in the kitchen and they headed out.

\----------------- 

Mary arrived on time and texted Diana. She came out to the car and hopped in. 

“You look comfortable,” Mary said smiling.

“I know, but it’s all that fits now. I need some clothes so that I don’t have to wear sweats to class,” Diana said smiling. She had on a pair of navy blue sweatpants and her favorite Kansas sweatshirt. She thought it was appropriate since they had won the game last night. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she only had on foundation makeup and lip gloss. 

Mary laughed. “Well, we’re gonna fix you up so that won’t happen.”

They went to a popular restaurant that serves a breakfast buffet. Diana was especially hungry and ate a plate of fresh fruit along with eggs, bacon, pancakes, grits, and biscuits. Diana knew Dean would have loved to have been with them. They talked about Mary’s hunts and Diana was especially curious to hear about Mr. Ketch. She had heard Dean and Sam talking about him and not too favorably so she wanted to hear Mary’s take on the man. Mary had a picture of him on her phone and Diana thought he was handsome. Mary said she did too and then surprised her by saying that he had been flirting with her but so far had not given him any sign that she was interested, but now was considering it. Diana also asked about Mick Davies. Mary liked him but she didn’t know if he was the right fit for leadership. Davies was the type of leader that everyone liked but didn’t necessarily earn respect. Ketch was a more dominant personality and he knew people respected him, even feared him at times. Mary was one of the few people that did not let Ketch intimidate her, and that’s why she thought he was attracted to her. When Diana mentioned Toni Bevell, Mary’s expression changed into a frown. 

“I don’t like her. She comes in like she’s in charge and between us, I think she’s slept with all the men there, or working her way through them.”

Diana laughed out loud and then so did Mary.

“Well, I probably shouldn’t be telling you this but-”

“I already know. She couldn’t keep her eyes off Sam at our meeting.”

“What meeting? When was this?” Diana asked confused that he had gone to the base and hadn’t mentioned it. Mary quickly recovered to keep Sam’s secret.

“Oh, it’s been about a week or more. Sam just stopped by one afternoon to see me and Davies invited him to stay for the meeting, especially since he was there when the vampires raided the base and Sam killed the Alpha vampire.”

“Oh, of course. Sam probably told me, but I can’t remember stuff lately. It’s called pregnancy brain fog. But back to Toni, I’ll bet that was the same day that she went to dinner with Sam, Dean, and me. We went to a French restaurant and later in the bathroom, she asked me for intel on Sam.”

“She actually said “intel”? Like he was her mission?”

“Yes, and she said she didn’t have time for getting to know him. She wanted to get straight to the good stuff. Well, she definitely did that, because the next morning, she comes into the kitchen wearing Sam’s flannel shirt.”

“Oh my God! Well, Sam is an adult, so I guess I have to let him make his own decision about who he wants to be with. Doesn’t mean I like it or her.”

“I warned Sam to be careful with her. And I told him what she said in the bathroom. He didn’t seem to care and neither did Dean. He just told Sam to have fun but use protection. Dean got an earful from me later on that one, considering what happened with us.”

Mary chuckled but she agreed with you. “Next time I see Sam, I’ll add my advice on Lady Bevell,” Mary said in a British accent when she said Toni’s name. 

Diana laughed and then moved her hand to her stomach, rubbing it.

“Are you okay?” Mary asked, concerned that Diana was having pains.

“Yeah, sure. This one is active this morning. Dean got to feel her moving last night. His face just lit up.”

“So you still think it’s a girl?”

“Yes, I do. And Dean thinks it’s a boy, so we have a little bet going. We’re going to make up lists of boy’s and girl’s names in the meantime. I will probably try to find out the baby’s sex at my next ultrasound appointment and whoever gets the sex right, wins whatever they want. I think I might make Dean change all the diapers for the first month.”

“I definitely want to see that happen for sure. I think you and Dean are going to be great parents. And when are you getting married? “

“Well, it depends on if we want to go ahead and get married before the baby is born, which I do, but we haven’t really talked about it or planned anything yet. They’ve been too busy trying to find Kelly Kline. I had thought that with my teaching schedule, I’ll have some time over Thanksgiving week or could just wait until Christmas break.”

“Oh, a Christmas wedding would be beautiful. But you do whatever is best for you. Just let me know when and where.”

“I will if Dean and Sam can stay home long enough. They left out this morning, but hopefully won’t be gone too long.”

Mary looked at Diana curiously and then turned away.

“Is something wrong, Mary?”

“Are you happy? I mean, I know you love Dean and you love this baby. I don’t doubt that at all, but do you wish that Dean had a regular job? Like a construction worker like when he was with Lisa, or maybe a mechanic because he loves cars so much.”

Diana sighed and then chose her words carefully. “I am the happiest that I have ever been in my life. I do love Dean and this baby. But would it be easier if he was a mechanic or a short-order cook? Yes, it would, but he wouldn’t be happy. He likes this life and he’s good at it. He just does whatever is necessary without any thought to his own safety, and that’s what scares me every time he leaves. When he and Sam were gone and we had no idea what happened to them, I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I didn’t want to go on without him. I was so relieved when they both came back to us. But I know that on any given hunt, he might not make it back. And I can’t say these things to him because I don’t want him to feel guilty or be worrying about me while he’s gone.”

Mary reached out and touched Diana’s hand. “You are exactly who Dean needed in his life. I never thought I would have a daughter, and now I do. Thank you for loving my son,” Mary said with emotion and fighting to keep from crying. Diana felt it too, especially talking about Dean not coming back to her and the baby. “Do you have a friend for Sam?”

Diana laughed which lightened the mood. Mary insisted on paying the bill since she too was a working woman now. After a quick stop in the bathroom, they headed to the Mall and shopped for maternity clothes. Mary bought a few outfits and Diana bought the rest. She should have what she needed now to finish out her pregnancy.


	34. Chapter 34

“Back to back to back. That was one for the books,” Dean says coming into the Library. He is dirty, with blood on his clothes and stuff in his hair. Sam is following close behind but looks more presentable.

Dean sits down. “Dude, don’t sit-”

“What?” he says as he sits down at the table.

“Dean, you’re covered in ghoul, man and wraith. And I think you have a piece of shapeshifter skin in your hair.”

Dean reaches up and pulls the skin from his hair. Its sticky substance makes a stretching sound and he groans. He looks at it in his hand and laughs.

“Gross,” he says and then flicks the skin from his fingers.

“Yeah. Dude, why don’t you take a shower and change your clothes? You've been wearing the same pair of boxers for four days.”

“Okay. One, weird that you know how much underwear I packed.”

“That’s what’s weird about this?”

“And, B, it’s two and two. Doesn’t count if you flip them inside out.”

Sam’s cell phone beeps and he looks at it. Sam has received another assignment from the BMOL.

“Got another case.”

Dean looks at Sam in surprise. “Really? Already? How’d you do that?”

“Same as the others. I made a computer algorithm that scrapes data from police scanners, emergency calls, uh, local news sites and it puts everything through a-” Sam says until he looks at Dean’s confused expression on his face. “The computer told me.”

“Computers. Monsters. Porn. Is there anything they can’t do? I don’t know Sammy. We’ve been gone for a whole week and Diana is already mad at me because we didn’t come back after we finished the first one. Is it something that we can pass on to some other hunters?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. Or I can go solo on this one?”

“Nah, that’s okay. Well, let’s get to it then.” Dean says getting up.

“You sure? What about Diana?”

“Yeah, well she doesn’t know we’re back yet. And she’s at work, but it’s fine. She’s just gonna be my wife, that is if she forgives me for being gone for another week in a row. I promised her that I would never be gone more than two weeks after the whole locked up in Colorado deal.”

“Yeah, I get it. Let’s just forget it. Somebody else will do something about it.

“Dammit! You know I can’t do that. Let’s just go.”

“Yeah. Uh, after you get cleaned up.”

“I got baby wipes in the car-”

“Dude. Dean, I’m serious, man. You smell like roadkill.”

Dean sniffs himself. “It’s ‘cause I do all the heavy lifting.”

Sam makes a face. As Dean heads toward his room, he says, “All right. But I’m using that fancy shampoo you keep hidden from me.”

\---------------

Castiel impersonates an FBI agent to talk to a restaurant manager about the disappearance of one of his waitresses. The man actually has a videotape of the incident that occurred with Kelly Kline and the angels when they tried to kill her. Then another woman appears and he pauses the tape right when her eyes turn yellow. Castiel realizes that it was Dagon, Ramiel’s sister who is a Princess of Hell. Ramiel had said that she had taken an interest in Lucifer’s love child. He confiscated the tape and left quickly without thanking the man.

\-------------

“Must really burn you, knowing I’m the one that put you in this prison. Me. I own you, and I have big plans for us.” says Crowley facing Lucifer, who is chained up and sitting in a chair.

“Ooh, I’m flattered. All this hard work, all that. You get ‘em, slugger. I’m still gonna peel off your skin and eat your soul.”

“Is that so?” Crowley smirks.

“Yeah. I mean, it will be a little messy, but you know, got to protect the rep, you understand.”

“I do, but you in those chains, I mean, forgive me if I’m not quaking in my Testonis.”

“Oh, I think both you and I understand that this is just a temporary situation,” he says holding up his bound hands.

“Oh, do we? See, I understand that whatever sad little scheme that you’re brewing up, I’m already 10 steps ahead.”

“And I thought pride was my sin.”

Crowley scoffs. “It’s not pride, it’s fact. You cross me, I crush you. You hit me, I hit you back twice as hard. You make me your dog, I make you my slave.”

Lucifer just looks at Crowley. A banging noise is heard and then a demon says, “Crowley. My Lord.” The underling continues banging on the door.

“My Lord”. Duty calls,” Lucifer mocks and then smiles. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll just sit right here.”

Crowley goes and retrieves a dog collar with a muzzle and shows it to Lucifer.

“Yes, you will.”

“Mmm. Kinky.”

After a few minutes, Crowley comes out of the room and locks the door behind him.

There are two demons requesting his signature on crossroads deals and they are behind schedule on the weekly status meeting. Crowley huffs and then goes to sit on his throne.  
After an hour of boring information from the two demons, Crowley’s cell phone rings. It’s Dean telling him that one of his Hellhounds had attacked and killed a person and had just tried to kill someone else. Crowley asks if they have something more pressing to tell him, in which they finally say that Ramsey had gotten out, but they didn’t want to bother him. Crowley tells Dean that he’s on his way, and then immediately disappears.

After Crowley leaves, the two demons unlock and enter the room to see Lucifer bound and gagged. They chuckle and then one of them says, “I knew it.”

“Hi guys,” Lucifer says and then waves at them.

\--------------

As Castiel is leaving the diner, he is met by a man he recognizes as another angel named Kelvin. He draws his angel blade ready for an attack. The man tells him that he is also looking for Kelly Kline and her baby. He suggests they team up in their search. Castiel is wary but agrees.

\--------------

Crowley explains to Sam and Dean that this isn’t just any ordinary Hellhound. “This is the first Hellhound that God created. He wanted the Creator’s best friend, but this hound and the others were too vicious. So he planned on having them all put down until along came our favorite fallen angel. He rescued one of the hounds, a pregnant bitch named Ramsey. “

Crowley says that he can’t control her. She’s loyal only to Lucifer. Dean wants to know why Ramsey is attacking this woman. Crowley says to ask her. She says that when it attacked and killed her boyfriend then it came after her. She grabbed an ax and hit it. 

Crowley says that’s why. “The bitch does tend to hold a grudge. So we either kill Ramsey, or the hound eats her.”

Sam says, “We?”

“Pup like that out and about, it’s not good for business. Makes it look like I’m not in control. But that mutt’s head mounted on my wall? Good for the brand. So, yes, Moose, for now, “we”.”

“Great. So we have a Hellhound who’s gunning for revenge, and it’s personal. Just when I thought this gig couldn’t get any weirder.” Dean says.

“Oh, it can always get weirder,” Crowley chuckles.

\----------------

“My Lord, I’m not worthy,” says one of the demons dropping to his knees before Lucifer.

“Thank you very much,” Lucifer mumbles back.

“We knew Crowley was up to something,” says the other demon. “The way he’s been acting and how he snuffed out everyone who was part of the Cage project--”

“And a lot of us really don’t like Crowley. He’s very prancy.”

“So, we released your hound to create a distraction. To see what he was hiding.”

Lucifer has been listening and nodding.

“We hoped. We knew it could only be you.”

“Mmmm. Uh uh,” mumbles Lucifer.

“And we brought this,” the demon says holding up the key that unlocks Lucifer’s chains.

Lucifer holds out his hands and asks them to get them off him.

“But, but..before we let you out, we have a few, well, I wouldn’t call them demands exactly, but.”

Lucifer just looks on at the demons.

\-------------

Dean tells Sam to take the girl with him and just drive around while he and Crowley will search for Ramsey. Dean warns him to drive carefully, and treat Baby like he would a beautiful woman. Sam just makes a face and then they get in the car and drive off. Dean and Crowley go walking through the woods. Dean and Crowley are making small talk until Crowley asks about Diana.

“Don’t talk about her. I don’t even want you saying her name.”

“What? I’m just making polite conversation. She’s very beautiful. But doesn’t have good taste if she prefers you over the likes of me.”

Dean just shakes his head. “Well, she did say you were kind of cute.”

“Really?”

Dean holds up his demon knife. “Don’t make me use this on you instead of Ramsey.”

Crowley holds his hands out in surrender. 

“But Crowley, I do want to thank you for saving Cas. You didn’t have to. Makes me think that you still have some humanity left inside your demon heart.”

“Shut up, squirrel.”

\-----------------

Castiel and Kelvin go to a bar to talk. Kelvin tells him that Heaven still has it’s cliques and infighting but this situation with Lucifer’s baby has brought them all together toward a common goal. And they want Castiel to lead the search. He knows that he’s working with the Winchesters but thinks it would be better to include the angels in for backup. Kelvin asked Cas doesn’t he miss Heaven. Cas says that he’s not welcome there, which Kelvin agrees with. There are angels that still hold a grudge against Cas for everything that he has done. He says that if he helps them track down Kelly, that he’ll be welcomed back into the fold. His sins will be forgotten and forgiven. Cas asks him if he has the power to do that. Kelvin says he can’t but Joshua can.

“Imagine it, Castiel. Free to come and go as you please. Part of your family. Your true family again. Joshua has a plan. Just come and hear us out.”

Castiel is thinking about it.

\---------------

Lucifer is tired of listening to the demon’s demands. Finally, the demon who has done all the talking says he wants to be the new King of the Crossroads. He then asks the other demon if he wants anything, but he just says he wants to make Hell great again, to which Lucifer agrees. The demon unlocks the chains and then Lucifer stands up removing the dog muzzle from his mouth. 

He grunts and stretches and looks pleased. “It feels so good.”

Lucifer suddenly grabs the demon that had made so many demands by the throat. “We had a deal,” the demon croaks out.

“Did we?” Lucifer says and then snaps his fingers, exploding the man into a black puff of smoke. Lucifer coughs and waves his hand in front of his face. The other demon stares in fear.

“Sorry, kid. You understand, right? No witnesses or anything, yeah?” Lucifer says ready to snap his fingers again.

The little suck up moves forward hurriedly and says, “Yes! Take me, oh Fallen One! My life is yours to devour.” The demon is standing there with his eyes closed waiting.

“See, now you just made it weird,” Lucifer says and then snaps his fingers and the man goes up in smoke. 

\--------------

Sam and the girl are riding around and she admits that this is all her fault. She cared about her boyfriend but she was leaving for college and thought that the camping trip would be their last time together. She said she knew it was over and that she didn’t love him and now he’s dead. She asks Sam to pull over because she feels sick. As soon as she gets back into the car, the Hellhound jumps onto the hood of the Impala. Sam sees Ramsey and the girl screams. The hellhound cracks the windshield and then leaps onto the hood leaving dents and scratch marks everywhere. Sam has to kill it so he grabs the angel blade from the back seat and then tells her to stay in the car. He gets out and then Ramsey sees him and comes after Sam now. Ramsey lunges at Sam knocking him down as she towers over him snarling. The girl gets out of the car and hits the beast knocking it off of Sam but has also dislodged the holy glasses from Sam’s face. Sam can’t see Ramsey but can only hear her readying for another attack. Instinctively, Sam spins sideways and thrusts the angel blade right into the Hellhound. Ramsey whimpers and then falls over dead. 

Later, Dean is inspecting the damage Ramsey did to the Impala. He looks sick and angry.

“And this is why you don’t drive,” he says pointing a finger at Sam.

The girl hugs Crowley, thanking him but he just looks disgusted. She pulls back.

“Okay. Dog dead. Must be going now.”

“Crowley, wait a second,” Sam says.

“Thank you,” Sam finally says. It could be for helping them to get Ramsey or also for saving Castiel. It could have even been for not killing him when he had the chance as part of the deal with Rowena. For whatever Sam intended, Crowley received it with a knowing nod and then he vanished.

\-----------------

Crowley appears back within the room and sees the chains on the floor. He comes out and Lucifer is sitting on his throne.

“Now, what was that you were saying about always being two steps ahead?”

Lucifer rises and comes toward Crowley facing off with him. He punches Crowley in the mouth knocking him back to the floor. Crowley gets on his knees and turns back to look at Lucifer. Lucifer spreads his angel wings and a bright light shines as he says, “Bye-bye Crowley.”

“That’s not what I said.” as Crowley snaps his fingers and Lucifer’s glow is suddenly turned off.

“Uh, what the-” he says, turning around to see or feel for his wings.

Crowley is standing again and says, “I’m glad you’ve had a little taste of freedom. What I said was, I’m always 10 steps ahead. I said you cross me, I crush you. You hit me…” Crowley snaps his fingers and then there is a bone-crunching sound and Lucifer cries out in pain. “I hit you back twice as hard.” Crowley snaps his fingers again and more bone-crunching and Lucifer flings his arm back as if it had been invisibly jerked out of the socket. Again he cries out in pain. “You make me your dog, I’ll make you my slave.” Another snap, and another blow that crumples Lucifer to the floor groaning. Crowley just walks around him and sits back down on his throne.

“How?” asks Lucifer gasping.

“That chain around your neck. It was nothing. A stylish accessory. This vessel, that’s your true prison. It’s been warded with runes and spellwork from the Cage carved into every molecule. In there? I own you. And I’m just getting started, so..I’m gonna put you back in the hole, and then I’m gonna go find your spawn, and I’m gonna rip him apart while you watch. And then...I’m still just getting started.” Crowley then punches Lucifer in the face knocking him over.

\--------------

As Sam and Dean return to the bunker, Dean gets a call from Castiel.

“Hey, Cas. What’s up?” says Dean as he puts it on speaker.

“I think I got a lead on Kelly Kline.”

“Yeah?”

“She’s with Dagon. Princess of Hell.”

“All right. So what do we know about her?” asks Sam.

“Actually, not much. It’s just rumors and stories. Dagon is mostly known for her psychotic savagery. “

“Great. So where’s Kelly?” Sam asks.

“Well, she was in Coeur d’Alene, Idaho. Now I’m not sure.”

“All right. We’ll spread the word. Let us know if you find anything,” Dean says.

“Of course,” and then Cas ends the call.

“You ready brother?” Kelvin asks Castiel. They are in the park which is the entrance to Heaven.

\-----------

“He sound weird to you?” Dean asks Sam. Just then Sam gets a call on his phone and he turns his back to Dean. “Oh, is that your computer talking to you again?”

He ends the call quickly. “Uh...No. It’s Mick Davies.”

“What?”

“Dean, I don’t have a computer program feeding me cases, I, uh...Every job we’ve worked for the last two weeks, they’ve all come from the British Men of Letters.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I didn’t tell you ‘cause I know how much you hate them..”

“No, we hate them. Us. Together.”

“Right. I get that. I do, but because of Mick and his guys, the Alpha vampire is dead. They get results. I don’t like them either, but if we can save people, then it..” Sam stops and sighs heavily. He sees the disappointed look on Dean’s face.

“Either way, I shouldn’t have lied to you, and I’m sorry, man. I..”

“Well, okay,” Dean finally says looking down.

“Okay?”

Dean sighs. “What do you want me to say? Do I like it? No. Do I trust them? Hell, no. But you’re right. We work with people we don’t trust all the time. I mean, hell, I just Liam Neeson’d it up with Crowley. So if you wanna give this a shot...then fine. But the minute, and I mean the second something feels off, we bail.”

“Yeah. Of course. Deal.”

Sam’s phone rings again. Sam looks at it and says, “It’s Mick.”

“Pick it up.”

"This is Sam."


	35. Chapter 35

Sam and Dean are in the British Men of Letters command center waiting on Mick Davies. Davies had called and requested Sam to come in, but since Dean was now on board he tagged along. Sam was seated on the edge of the conference table while Dean stood and looked around the room. Dean glanced at his watch for the 20th time and then said, “All right. That’s it. I’m waiting in the car.”

“Dean. Dude, wait a second,” Sam says rising.

Dean turns back toward his brother looking disgusted. “No, you know what? Getting jobs from these dicks is one thing, but I didn’t sign up for this “reporting for duty” crap. Especially when they’re late.”

“Sorry I’m late,” Davies says, breezing into the room and obviously hearing Dean’s last comment. “My report to the home office ran long. We’ve had our hands full since..” He pauses and looks down at the blood-stained floor. “Well, best not to dwell on that.”

“Wow, that is some world-class repression. You are British,” Dean says looking over at Sam.

“We prefer to call it a stiff upper lip,” Davies quips back.

“Okay. Okay, enough,” Sam says. Dean and Mick just stare at each other. “Mick, what’s the deal with the Bat-Signal?”

“There was an incident in Wisconsin. “Animal attack.” Mick places a file folder on the table in front of Sam, who picks it up and flips it open. “A girl named Hayden Foster’s in the hospital, and her brother lost his heart. Looks like a werewolf.”

“Well they don’t usually leave behind survivors,” Sam said.

“Freak probably got spooked before he could finish the job,” Dean added.

“Perhaps. But it usually takes more than a fright to put your average werewolf off his supper,” Mick says.

“Oh, you’d know that, would you?” Dean challenges.

“Actually, I would.” Mick turns and heads to his desk and retrieves a book from a cabinet. “I did extensive research into lycanthropy at Kendricks.”

“Kendricks?” asked Sam.

“The Kendricks School. It’s where the British Men of Letters train their operatives. It’s like our-”

“Hogwarts?” Sam says.

“Exactly. Kendricks has the largest collection of occult lore in the world.”

“I think our bunker might rival that,” Sam adds and then turns to look back at Dean, who has a serious look on his face and isn’t smiling. Sam turns back around to Mick.

“So when it comes to werewolves, I’m not entirely ignorant. For example, we know that last night’s attack didn’t happen on a full moon, therefore we’re looking for a pure-blood.”

“You think? Looks like a milk run to me,” Dean says.

“Then you don’t mind if I tag along.”

Dean makes a face and Sam speaks up. “Mick. Um, listen, I don’t think hunting is really your kind of thing.”

“Well, then maybe it should be. I had the best team. But, most of us, we were thinkers, not fighters. And let’s be honest, you and your mum, you’re the only reason I’m still alive.”

“So now you want to be like us?” Dean asks.

“No, I just want to be ready for whatever’s next.”

Sam and Dean think about it and then step out into the hallway.

“Dude, he is deadweight, and you know it,” Dean says.

“Look, Mick’s inexperienced, sure. But these people have some serious knowledge.”

“So? Dude, what we do, you can’t learn this crap in a book. You put on flannel, you pick up a gun, and you go out there. Either you get good fast, or you get dead faster.”

“We’re working with these people now, and we’re getting wins. We’re saving people. The better they are, the better we are. Look, Mick held his own with the Alpha, why not give him a shot? Maybe he’ll come in handy.”

“And what if he gets himself killed?”

“I heard that,” Mick says, who had appeared at Dean’s side. 

Dean looks at him and says, “Good.” Dean looks back at Sam and says, “If he’s coming, you’re babysitting him.”

The men walk out together and Mick notices the condition of the Impala. 

“What happened here?” he asks.

“Hellhound from our last case. It jumped on the hood and smashed the windshields,” Sam said.

“All right. Leave it here and we’ll fix it up good as new. We’ll pay for everything since you were working for us,” Mick says smiling. Dean looks concerned about trusting anyone else with the care of Baby until Mick says it’s free of charge. “We’ll take one of our vehicles from the motor pool.”

Later, they’re all on the road heading to Wisconsin with Dean driving a brand new Cadillac Escalade. Mick even let Dean select the color: black of course. He was smiling and floored it and the vehicle responded immediately. Dean saw the video display for navigation purposes and the backup camera. He was like a kid in a candy store with this new vehicle and Sam was enjoying it. Deep down Dean knew that nothing could replace Baby, but he was enjoying the ride. 

“In Luther’s 27th thesis, the word “jingle” is an obvious nod to a canny 15th-century monk.”

“Had to let him listen to his podcast, huh?” Dean says.

“Dude, it’s educational. And besides, it’s his vehicle and I’ve been wanting to listen to this one,” Sam explains.

“You know, monks like Martin Luther were among the earliest hunters. They even wrote parts of that book you’re holding, Sam.”

“Wait, this lore dates back to the 16th century?”

“Yeah. Well, in Europe, everything’s old. Though we do have our fair share of new tricks for dealing with wolves. Sulfate gas, silver nitrate lethal injection.”

“Take a handful of silver bullets over any of that fancy crap,” Dean says.

“Yes, well, thanks to that “fancy crap”, Britain’s last werewolf outbreak was in the ‘20s. We rooted them out, bitten and pure-blood alike.”

“Wait a second, you killed them all? Even the ones that weren’t hurting anyone?” asked Sam.

“Sorry?”

“I mean, werewolves aren’t like most monsters. Some can control it. I mean, we have a buddy who got bit, nothing but beef hearts ever since.”

“And you trust him? Well, killing is a fundamental need for werewolves, and monsters don’t just stop being monsters,”

“Well, Garth did,” Dean stated.

“Oh turn here,” Davies says, spotting the place where they would be staying. Dean turns right into a large parking lot and the five-story hotel comes into view. Dean pulls up under the entranceway and turns off the engine. They all pile out as an attendant comes to get the keys from Dean.

“This place, uh, seems a little-,” Sam says.

“Shabby? Yeah, three stars were the best I could do. At least our bean counters will be happy. Booked us all suites,” Mick says as if apologizing. Sam and Dean are staring past him into the lobby with bellhops rushing about and the nice fireplace and comfortable furniture in the lobby.

“Wait you..We’re in separate rooms?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Did you say “three stars”? Dean asks.

“Yeah.”

“So we’re talking fresh towels, little baby shampoos?” Dean said smiling.

“Uh-huh. And I believe there’s a pool.”

“Welcome sir,” says the doorman holding the glass door open for him.

“Cheers, mate.”

“Get the bags,” Dean says as he follows along behind Mick. Sam just looks on shaking his head.

\-------------

The next morning, Sam and Dean are dressed in their FBI suits and step outside of the Wild Elk Lodge and wait for Mick.

“Man, those pillows, right? The little chocolates that they put on ‘em. I called Diana and told her about it. I wished she had come just for the room alone. I’m ruined, Sam. These Limey sons of bitches ruined me. I even took a swim this morning.”

“You brought a swimsuit?”

“No.” Sam just looks at him with disgust.

“Ugh.”

Dean shrugs his shoulders. “What did you do?”

“I read through more of Mick’s lore books.”

“Really? Wow. Those three stars are wasted on you.”

“Anyway, listen to this, it’s crazy. So, apparently, back in the ‘30s, they were working on this treatment for werewolves. This like, blood therapy-”

“Plasma therapy,” Mick says, coming out to join them now. “Useless, I’m afraid. So how were your accommodations, lads?”

“I’ve had better nights’ sleep in my Baby,” Dean says as their vehicle pulls up. “Get in. Let’s go,” says Dean as Mick opens the backseat door and hops in. “Not gonna give him the satisfaction,” Dean says to Sam. Dean takes the key from the attendant and then gets in behind the wheel. They drive to the hospital to check on Hayden, the teenage girl who was attacked. They pause outside the girl’s room.

Mick tries to go in but Sam puts his hand up. “Wait, wait, let us. Talking to a grieving family, it’s tougher than you think.”

“Well, I’m a quick study,” Mick says.

“Good for you. Okay, stay here, keep watch. Anything comes up, I don’t know, whistle,” Dean says annoyingly and then he and Sam enter the room.

“Ms. Foster?” Sam says as he and Dean display their FBI badges. “Sorry to bother you. Agent McVie, this is my partner, Agent Fleetwood. Um, we’d like to ask your daughter a few questions.”

“She’s sleeping,” Mrs. Foster says.

“We’ll be quick. Promise,” Dean says smiling at the woman.

“I said “No.”

Dean seems surprised and gives Sam a look.

“Hayden needs her rest, she’s..”

At that moment, Mick enters dressed in a white lab coat and he smiles broadly at Mrs. Foster.  
“Good morning and how is our patient today?”

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Mrs. Foster asks as Sam and Dean just stare at Mick.

“Dr. Buckingham. Hayden’s attending, Dr., uh, Markham, asked me to look in on her. And, would it be okay to ask you just to step outside for a moment?”

“I, um... Of course, Doctor.” She rises and Sam gives Mick a small smile as they leave the room with the mother of the girl. Mick pulls the privacy curtain and then begins to examine Hyden’s wounds.

\-------------

Outside in the hallway, Mrs. Foster looks up at the agents. “I’m sorry about all that.”

“Oh, please. After what you’ve been through, you have no reason to apologize,” Sam offers.

\-------------

As Mick tugs on the bandages, Hayden awakes.

“Where’s my mom?” she asks.

“Your mum’s just outside. I’m just gonna take a quick look, make sure you’re okay. Brave girl.”

“I don’t know what happened. It was so fast.”

Mick pulls the bandage down and sees several large gashes on her forearm. He covers them and then moves onto the next bandage.

“You’ve had quite a shock.”

\------------

“I just..I don’t even know what my kids were doing out there. You know, Hayden was supposed to be sleeping at her friend’s house. And Ben…” she says, but at the mention of her dead son she starts to cry. “I’m sorry.” I just keep thinking this is a nightmare. You know? That I’m gonna wake up. I’m just glad the FBI is here. Not those crazies.”

“Crazies?” Dean asks.

“Bigfoot truthers. Calling, sending emails. I mean, they thought Hayden was..Like I said, crazy. Some girl even came by here saying she was from the Fish and Wildlife Service. She was barely as old as Hayden. I mean, like I’m gonna buy that.”

“Do you remember what she looked like?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, blonde. With a bad attitude. I actually...I have her card right here.” Mrs. Foster gets the card and hands it to Dean.

\--------------

Mick is still inspecting Hayden’s wounds and he pulls back the last bandage to see a large bite wound. “Oh, no,” he whispers to himself and then gently replaces the bandage on her arm. Hayden looks up at him. “Okay. You’re okay,” he says reassuringly to the girl.

Mick comes out of her room and approaches Mrs. Foster.

“Is she..”

“Her wounds are healing up nicely. Nothing too serious.”

“Thank you so much.”

“Pleasure.”

“Excuse me,” Mrs. Foster says and then hurries back to her daughter’s side.

“Doc?” Dean says to Mick.

“So?” asks Sam.

“Was Hayden bit?” asks Dean waiting for a reply.

“No. No, she’s a lucky girl.”

“Good. So what about the “Fish and Wildlife Service”? Think it’s another hunter?” Sam asks his brother.

“Young, blonde, pissed off. Sound like anybody we know?”

\--------------

Standing outside a Gas-N-Sip, Claire Novak is on her phone. She gets a text message from her surrogate mother, Jody Mills. Claire had told Jody that she was in Wisconsin checking out colleges. She replies back and then her other phone she uses for hunting rings and she answers it quickly.

“Hello? Uh, this is Agent Beatrice Quimby,” Claire says excitedly.

“Oh thank God, There’s a bear. Uh, it’s the size of a freaking tank. I think it wants my picnic basket,” Dean says in a Wisconsin accent. Claire realizes who is calling.

“Uhm. Hi Dean.”

Claire is now sitting in the lobby of the guy’s hotel.

“So, Fish and Wildlife. Really?” Dean says looking across at her. Sam is also looking at her.

“Claire, what are you doing here?”

“Same as you. Werewolf case.”

“Now, beers all around,” Mick says, bringing four beers and sitting them down on the table. 

“Who are you?” she asks Mick.

“Mick Davies,” he says and then grabs her hand, shaking it vigorously. “Men of Letters. British.” He then crosses to sit on the other couch.

“Long story. And like, Downton Abbey boring, so..” Dean says. Claire reaches over for the beer and Dean grabs it, taking it away from the underage teen. “No. Uh-uh.” Claire just stares back at him.

“Okay. Anyway, I’ve been on this a day, and guess what? That girl, Hayden...Her story about what happened the night of the attack, one big lie.”

“Her mom said the same thing,” Sam says.

“Where was she?” asks Dean.

“She was at the local dive bar getting trashed. I tracked her phone and asked around and...Bartenders love me. It’s a gift.”

“Right. You get anything else?” asks Sam.

“The guy I talked to was a scumbag. Tribal tat, motorcycle, grabby.”

“Grabby?” Dean said suddenly switching into protection mode.

“I’m a big girl. I handled it.”

“Right. I think I’m gonna call it a night,” Mick says standing. 

“Dude. It’s 5:30,” Sam says looking at his watch.

“Yeah, but my report’s due at 6:00 sharp. All work, no play. Nice meeting ya,” he says and then walks away.

“So, your foreign exchange student is totally lame.”

“Yeah, he’s Sam’s best friend. They’re like nerd soulmates,” Dean says. Sam just makes a face.

“Anyway. Why are you alone?” Sam asks Claire.

“Jody’s busy with sheriff stuff. She said to call if I found anything.”

“So you called her?”

“You called first. And she’s great, by the way. And so is Alex. So, should we go to the morgue?”

“Take it easy, Clarice. Morgue’s closed,” Dean said.

“By the way, when’s the last time you had a hot meal that didn’t come from a Gas ‘n Sip microwave?” Sam asks.

“Not that there’s anything wrong with that,” Dean adds.

“It’s been a while,” she admits.

“Well, Go nuts,” Dean says, handing her the hotel restaurant’s menu. “It’s on, uh, Harry Potter.”

“Cool.”

\-----------------

Mrs. Foster kisses her sleeping daughter’s forehead and then leaves the room. As soon as she is out of sight, Mick heads into Hayden’s room. He stares down at her and then pulls a syringe from his pocket and takes off the protective cap. “I’m sorry.” He turns to inject it into her IV tube just as the moonlight filters in through the open blinds. The moonbeams fall across Hayden’s face causing her claws to protrude and her eyes fly open. Seeing Mick, she springs forth from the bed and Mick turns in time to grab her arms. She has changed into a werewolf state but her strength has him pinned against the window. She claws at his shoulder breaking the skin. He manages to grasp the syringe and then plunges it into her heart. Hayden falls to her knees gasping for breath. She falls flat on her back still struggling to breathe. Her breathing becomes ragged and then with one last gulp, she dies. Mick grabs the syringe and walks calmly from her room, just as Mrs. Foster comes down the hall. As she enters the doorway, she sees her daughter on the floor and screams. Mick holds his wounded shoulder and walks away.

\---------------

Sam, Dean, Mick, and Claire are now at the hospital morgue. They are standing over Hayden’s lifeless body. 

“Thanks for coming by so quickly. Mrs. Foster gave us your number,” said Dr. Markham.

“Do you have any idea what happened to her?” Dean asked.

“Autopsy’s tomorrow but it could be an arterial embolism, cardiac arrest-”

“A heart attack at her age?” Sam asks in disbelief.

“It gets weirder. When we admitted her, she had defensive wounds to her arms. Now, they’re gone,“ he says pulling back the blanket to show them. The doctor’s cell phone rings and he excuses himself from the room.

“Okay, what the hell?” Claire asks.

“You checked Hayden out. Did you notice anything weird?” Dean says to Mick.

“No, but...The girl could’ve had internal injuries, or-”

“But, somehow, her external injuries all healed? No way,” says Sam. “This is almost like uh, You know, what if she turned?”

“What, like “wolfed out” turned?” Dean says.

“Explains the whole “Wolverine healing factor” thing,” adds Claire.

“Yeah, no, but that’d be crazy because that means she would’ve been bitten. And Mick here says that that didn’t happen. Right, Mick?” Dean asks looking at Mick.

“Uh, no. Not that I saw,” he stammers.

“Are you 100%?” Sam asks.

“Well, unless I made a mistake.”

“Hell of a mistake,” Dean says accusingly.

“Dean,” Sam said.

“No, I told you we shouldn’t have dragged him along. I told you.”

“Don’t!” Claire yelled. “Whatever got Hayden is still out there.”

“Okay. So, let’s say the night of the attack, wolf ices big bro, chomps down on little sis, and then poof, vanishes. Does that make any sense?” Dean explains to them.

“Maybe he let her go,” Sam offered.

“On purpose? Why?” Claire asked.

“Perhaps it didn’t want her dead, it wanted her turned,” said Mick, still cautiously looking at Sam and Dean.

“Right. Which means this wasn’t random,” says Sam.

“Which means it would’ve been somebody who knew her. Friends, family,” Dean guessed.

“Or someone from the bar,” Claire added looking at Dean.

“Okay. Sam, you and Claire, go talk to the girl that she was supposed to be crashing with. And me and Amateur Hour will hit the bar, see what shakes loose,” Dean says.

\---------------

Sam rides with Claire in her car to the local high school. Claire collects her headphones and her backpack and a hoodie so that she blends in more with the teen look. 

“So, really, things are good?” Sam asked turning in the seat to look at Claire.

“Yeah, they’re awesome.”

“Really? Sure?” he says tossing crumpled up food wrappers and looking at her skeptically.

“Dude, take the “Yes”.” Claire puts the headphones around her neck. “Okay, so you wait here.”

“What?”

“Sam, no offense, but who do you think the kids are gonna wanna talk to? Me, or some old skeezer?”

“Uh?”

“Exactly. Be right back,” she says and opens her door and hops out.

Sam watches her walk away and then says, “Skeezer?”

\-----------------

Dean and Mick have arrived at the Lucky Badger Bar. The ride over had been tense and silent. Dean knew bringing Mick along was a huge mistake and now he was blaming him for getting the poor girl killed. Hopefully, he could get some information out of this bartender guy, who could possibly be the werewolf they were hunting. They walked slowly toward the entrance to the bar.

“Uh, Dean, what happened back there...My mistake. Won’t happen again,” Mick said apologetically.

“Better not,” Dean said curtly. 

They walk up the few steps and Mick reaches to open the door but winces in pain.

“Problem?”

“You know, carpal tunnel.”

“Allow me, your lordship,” Dean says, grabbing the handle and opening the door. Mick walks through and says, “Thanks”, as Dean is now looking at him suspiciously. Dean follows Mick to the bar where a young man is restocking liquor bottles.

“Hi. Agent Fleetwood, this is Agent Strummer,” Dean says as he displays his FBI badge. Mick reaches for his cell phone, pulling it out.

“Hi. What can I do for you gentleman?” says one of the bartenders.

“Do you recognize this girl?” Mick says displaying her photo on the phone and holding it out toward the man. “She was here three nights ago.”

The bartender leans in to take a look at the picture.

“Yeah...not really,” he says and then continues to unbox the bottles of alcohol.

“Yeah, I’d lie if I served underage girls, too,” Dean said with a stern look toward the man.

The man looked up and realized that he’d been caught and he sighed.

“Look, man, I..I really need this job, I...She started coming in a few weeks ago. After Connor got hired.”

“Connor?” Mick asked.

“Yeah, the other bartender. They’re having a thing.”

“What kind of thing?” Dean asked.

“Ask him,” he says motioning to the man who has just walked in. The shorter man has a huge tribal tattoo on his neck visible, but it’s evident that it continues beneath his white t-shirt.

“Hi Connor,” Dean says, rising from the barstool and walking over to Connor. Mick follows suit.  
“Oh, nice ink.” Connor stares at the two men confused as to how they know his name and what they want. “So, you like high school girls, do you, hmm?”

Dean and Mick direct Connor to a side table to talk privately.

“You get older, they stay the same age, is that it?” Dean says, continuing his interrogation.

“That’s not how it was,” Connor says smiling.

“Oh, so, you weren’t dating Hayden Foster?” Mick asks.

“Dating? No, I let her in from time to time. She is stupid hot, all right? But that’s it. Look, I swear.”

“And the night she got attacked, did you let her in that night, too?” Dean asked.

“Look, I don’t know what happened. I was behind the bar the whole night. I didn’t even see her leave.”

Hmm? And then what’d you do?”

“I guess I went home.”

“You guess? Well, it’s a simple question, Connor. I ask what you were doing, and then you tell me. For instance, what were you doing last night?” Dean said, suddenly directing his gaze onto Mick. Mick turns to look at Dean and then back at Connor but then quickly realizes that Dean is trying to prove a point.

“Me?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, I was writing my report,” Mick says looking back at Connor.

“And then?” Dean asks. Connor is confused and it seems like the one partner is questioning the other. He looks back and forth between the two law men. Mick stares at Dean now and quickly makes up something.

“Well, I watched an episode of The Great British Bake Off and went to bed.”

“Ha! See?” Dean says and then gives Mick a look that says “lame” as to what he was doing.  
“Simple.” Dean directs his attention back onto Connor now.

“I went home, man. And I didn’t do anything to that girl, okay?”

“Yeah. Well, we’ll see,” Dean says as he gets up from his seat. “Oh, one more thing. Did you happen to meet a blonde girl the other night? About yea high? Feisty?”

“Yeah. Said she was Hayden’s cousin. Crazy bitch threw a beer at me.”

“Well, from what I heard, you earned it.”

“What are you, her dad? Dude, come on. Girls like that?” Connor says and then scoffs.

Dean bristled at Connor’s words and when he asked if he was Claire’s dad, he could see himself in that surrogate role, and also knowing that he could possibly have a daughter soon, and have to deal with scumbags like Connor. Dean leaned in close to Connor’s ear and said,  
“You ever touch her again, I’ll break your face.”

Connor looked taken aback but knew the man meant what he’d said. Dean and Mick left the bar.

“Nice work in there,” Dean complimented Mick.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah, that alibi, I almost bought it.”

“Sorry?”

Dean places his hand on Mick’s arm and they stop walking. “See, here’s the thing about 16-year-old girls, especially 16-year-old, freshly-minted werewolf girls...They don’t just die. And you’ve been acting sketchy all day.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Dean clamps down on Mick’s hurt shoulder and squeezes and he groans in pain.

“What did you do to her?”

“I did what needed to be done.”

“And that means?”

“Last night, I injected her with silver nitrate.”

Dean releases his grip on Mick’s shoulder. “So you killed her?”

“No, she attacked me. She tore up my shoulder and..I had orders.”

“No, you had a choice.”

“Did I? Killing monsters is what we do. Or maybe palling around with demons and witches you’ve forgotten.”

Dean shoves Mick backward in the chest. “Don’t tell me how to do my job,” Dean says, angrily pointing his finger at him.

“Well, then do it.”

“You think it’s that simple, huh?”

“I really do.”

“Yeah. I used to think the same thing. But here’s a little tip. Things aren’t just black and white out here. All you have is a case in front of you. Like Hayden. Like a few months ago, there was this kid. This psychic, she was killing people, but she didn’t mean to hurt anyone. She was being abused. So, we gave her a second chance, because it was the right thing to do.”

“Well, that’s your luxury. We have a Code,” Mick says and then thinks back to the phone call from Mr. Ketch on how he followed that girl and executed her inside the women’s bathroom.

“Well, now Hayden’s mom, she gets to bury two kids, instead of one. Thanks to you and thanks to your Code. Nice work.” Dean turns around and heads back to the car. Mick thinks about what Dean has said and rubs his shoulder gingerly.

\-----------------

Claire returns to the car and sees Sam leaning against the hood of her car.

“I was kidding before, but you really do look like a creeper.”

“Funny. How’d it go?”

“BFF found. Beans spilled. Hayden was hooking up with this older guy on the DL and she was really into him, but he was a total stalker, texting constantly, ultra-possessive. Skeeved her friend out so much, she narc’d to Hayden’s brother.”

“I guess that explains why he was there.”

“I did good, right?” Claire said grinning proudly. Claire walks to her car and opens the backseat placing the backpack inside. Sam gets up and turns toward her.

“Claire, why does Jody think you’re in Madison looking at colleges?”

“You called her?”

Sam nods.

“Did you tell?”

“No. Not yet. Why are you lying to her?”

Claire closes the door and walks back toward Sam.

“Look, I know, okay? I know how much I owe Jody. But we tried the whole hunting thing, and I just ended up sitting in the car while she does everything.”

“I guess she’s taking it slow.”

“She wants me to be normal. Go to nursing school like Alex.”

“Did she actually say that?”

“She doesn’t have to. I’m better off on my own. This way, everybody’s happy.”

“Claire, Jody’s not gonna be happy when she finds out. And if something happened to you-”

“I’m careful.”

“You need to tell her the truth.”

“You know what? Screw you. I’m so sick of you guys dive-bombing my life. Pretending like you care-” 

“We do care.”

“Then stop treating me like a stupid kid!”

“Then stop acting like one.”

Claire just stares back at Sam as if his last comment stung, which it did. She storms off leaving Sam just shaking his head and feeling bad that he had hurt her feelings. “Claire.”

Claire just continues to walk away. She puts on her headphones and cranks the volume up to tune everything out. She is walking on the dirt path toward the baseball field behind the school. She stops and then pulls off the headphones and looks around. She’s alone but can’t help but feel like someone is watching her. She turns suddenly and sees a figure dressed all in black and wearing a skeleton face covering. She pulls out her jackknife and is ready for the attack. She swipes at him with her knife several times but he avoids her blows. The masked man then grabs her arm and spins her down to the ground. He grabs her from behind and holds her down and moves the face-covering away from his mouth. He sinks his teeth into her shoulder and Claire screams out in pain. Claire is laying on the ground gasping for air and can feel the sharp pain in her shoulder. She touches her wound and there is blood on her fingers when she pulls it away. She suddenly sees someone running toward her and reaches again for her knife. Sam approaches and crouches down to help her.

“Hey, hey Claire. It’s okay. It’s me. I got you. I got you. You’re safe,” he says as he cradles her in his arms. Claire clings onto Sam’s arm.

\--------------

Back in their hotel suite, Sam cleans her wound with antiseptic and places a gauze bandage over it. 

“We gotta cool her off. She’s burning up,” Dean says concerned.

“No. no. Keep her warm,” Mick says as he reaches for a blanket.

“Back off,” Sam says.

“Shut up,” Dean says, turning to Mick.

“Look. I understand you’re angry--”

“Mick, you killed a kid. We’re not angry, we’re done,” Sam says. He and Dean turn back to care for Claire.

“How long have I got, until--”

“Sometimes, it takes a full moon, sometimes it just takes time,” Sam says.

Claire seems to be thinking about her new situation. Dean sits down on the coffee table in front of her.

“Hey, listen to me. Look, nobody said this is gonna be easy, okay? But you can live with this.”

“No way.”

“Hey, look, so you have to stay locked up a few nights out of the month, okay? The rest of the time, you’re you.”

“Unless I break out. Maybe some people can control this, but I can barely keep it together on a good day. So, if there’s any chance that I could hurt Jody, or Alex or anyone...I’d rather die.”

“Claire, there may be another way,” Sam says. He has been looking at the lore book that Mick had brought along and has found something. “There’s the blood therapy that you talk about,” motioning now to Mick.

“I told you, it doesn’t work.”

“It says right here, uh, “One out of nine test subjects was cured.”

“Cured?” Claire asks looking at Sam.

“Yes.”

“That study was on mice.”

Dean stands up now and turns to Mick. “You wanna tell me what the hell he’s talking about?”

“We experimented with the blood of sire werewolves, and we found it was possible to reverse the early stages of lycanthropy. In rodents.”

“So, you never tested it on humans?” Sam asked.

“Once.”

“And?”

“The subject died. In agony. Sorry.”

“Maybe second time’s a charm,” Claire says.

Dean turns back to look at Claire. “Hey, no, no, you don’t get a vote in this.”

“It’s my life. I get all the votes.”

“Sam, you wanna back me up here?”

“It’s her life,” Sam says defeatedly.

Dean spins around frustrated at the situation which could result in Claire’s death. He then thinks about Diana and how she was bitten. She had said that Bobby had given her a shot and it had prevented her from turning into a werewolf. 

“Sam, did you bring Bobby’s journal with you?” Dean asks suddenly.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Remember when Diana told us about how Bobby saved her when she was bitten. He gave her a shot that prevented her from changing. Could he have discovered the cure before the Brits did?”

“Highly unlikely,” Mick stated.

“Well, my girlfriend is living proof and she’s never changed in almost 18 years since she was attacked.”

“You’ve got a girlfriend?” Claire says mockingly at Dean.

“Yes, and for your information, we’re getting married.”

“She must be pregnant,” Claire chimed in with a smirky grin on her face.

“Sam, you told her?”

Sam had jumped up and ran to his room and came back with Bobby’s journal in hand. 

“No. I didn’t. Now shut up and listen.” He found the correct date and read. “Eight-year-old girl bitten by a werewolf. Extracted blood immediately after killing the wolf. Administered shot to the wound, while her father held her. Drove home and cared for the girl. Signs of fever, fitful sleep with moaning and tossing around, and then she laid still. She was still breathing and so waited until she awoke. There was no fever or other symptoms and then just treated her wound like a regular dog bite by daily cleaning. Advised father to take her to doctor for rabies testing and further wound care. Checked in on them periodically to make sure she hadn’t turned. Ryan Morgan and his daughter Diana.” Sam looked up at Dean.

“Dean. This is Bobby’s account of when he saved Diana.”

Dean looked like he was fighting back his emotions at the retelling of his second father saving his future wife and the mother of his child. “Remind me to show that to her when we get back. Right now we need to save Claire.” Dean turns back to Mick now. “Well, I bet you think this is a great solution, hmm? It works or she dies. Either way, one less monster, right?”

“I don’t think there’s any great solutions here.”

“Dean. Please. I can’t….” Claire is softly sobbing now. Dean looks at her and knows they have to try. 

“All right. If we do this, if, how do we get it done?”

“We need blood, live blood, from the werewolf that bit her,” Mick says.

“Okay, great. Who are we looking at?” Sam asks.

“Tribal tat, back at the bar. We shook him down about Claire, and right after, she gets bit. That’s not a coincidence,” Dean says. 

“Timeline fits. Connection to both victims,” Sam says.

“Then we should go. The full moon rises in less than an hour, and if she turns and feeds, our cheery success rate drops to zero,” Mick offers.

“Let’s go. Not you,” Dean says to Mick. “You stay with her.”

“You trust him?” Sam says as he is by Dean’s side now.

“Mick’s a smart guy, so when I say that if anything happens to her, and I mean anything--”

“You’ll kill me.”

“Like I said, smart.” Dean looks over at Claire again and lowers his head and heads out of the room.

“Sam, if you’re not back..”

“We’ll be back,” Sam promises Claire and then rushes after Dean.

\-------------

Sam and Dean are waiting on Connor after closing time. Connor comes out and goes to his motorcycle. Dean surprises him and punches him in the mouth, knocking him back against the brick wall. Dean grabs him and holds him from behind while Sam approaches from the front with a silver bladed knife.

“All right, don’t move! It’s silver.” Sam presses the flat end of the blade to Connor’s hand and it doesn’t sizzle and Connor isn’t affected. “He’s human.” Sam and Dean just stare at each other that they’ve gotten the wrong person.

\----------------

Claire is standing at the window and looks out for Sam and Dean to return.

“Let’s give it time,” Mick says, sitting down to read from the lore book and from Bobby’s journal. He takes another syringe and is preparing it for when the boys return with the werewolf. Claire winces in pain as her wound has started burning. She goes to the bathroom and takes off the bandage and the wound magically disappears from her skin. She can feel the effects of the bite starting to change her. She turns back and sees Mick’s gun sitting on the table. Mick grabs it before she can.

“You don’t understand. It’s happening! Give it to me!”

“No!”

“Then you do it. Please! It’s happening and you don’t understand how this feels.”

Mick pulls the gun up and he steadies his hand under his other holding the gun.

“I know a man that would shoot you right now, without a moment’s thought. And every instinct I have says he’s right. That I ought to do my duty. But my instincts haven’t been so grand of late.”  
Mick sighs heavily and lowers the gun. “Sit down.” Claire comes and sits down on the couch and wraps her blanket tighter around her. “Now okay. Here’s what we’re gonna do. Firstly, we’re gonna restrain you. For my protection, okay? And then...We’re gonna sedate you, also for my protection. With any luck, when you wake up, this’ll all be over.”

“If I wake up. I gotta call Jody,” Claire says looking sad. “She’s gonna be so mad at me.”

Just then the werewolf dressed all in black with his skeleton face-covering bursts through the suite doors. Claire and Mick jump up.

“Claire, get back,” Mick screams as he spins to hit the man with the syringe, but the man slaps it away and then knocks Mick over a chair. Claire smashes a vase full of flowers over the man’s head. He just rises and pulls the face-covering off, revealing that it is Justin, the other bartender. He punches Claire in the face knocking her unconscious. He then drags her out of the room.

\--------------

Sam and Dean return to find the doors wide open and Claire is nowhere in sight.

“Claire,” Sam calls but then an unconscious Mick grunts and gets up off of the floor.

“Where is she?” Dean asks.

“The wolf, he took her.”

Dean lunges at Mick grabbing him by his shirt. “What did I tell you?”

“I tried to stop him, okay? I can find her. I put a tracker in her pocket.”

“You planted a bug on her?” Sam said.

Dean releases Mick but still stares at him angrily.

“You can kill me later. After we find Claire.”

\---------------

Justin has taken Claire back to his house and has her tied to a post in his kitchen.

“I know this is sudden, but you and your friends, you should have let me have Hayden. She was miserable here, she...We had big plans.”

“Yeah? Is that before or after you bit her?” Claire says struggling against the ropes.

“I had to know if she could survive the change. Not everyone does.”

Claire cries out in pain as the change is progressing throughout her body.

“See? It hurts at first, but eventually, it’s like the best drug ever. Times 1,000.”

“Right. Eat me, Teen Wolf.”

“It’s not like I want to do this. My pack, we were happy. We didn’t hurt anyone. And then hunters with weapons that I’d never seen before, they show up and..They take out 20 of us, just like that. The ones that made it, we split up, but we weren’t meant to live like that. A werewolf needs his pack. You’ll see..I’m a nice guy.”

“Yeah? You know who says they’re a nice guy? Clingy, insecure bitches with mommy issues.”

Justin has walked over to the fridge and now gets out a human heart.

“That’s just the change talking. You’ll feel better once you eat.” He brings the heart back to her. “Try it, you’ll like it.”

He cups her chin forcing her mouth open and shoves the heart to her lips. She struggles to not chew. 

“As soon as I saw you, I knew..You’re just like me. Alone.”

Claire spits out the small piece of meat and the blood splatters on Justin’s face. He wipes it off with his hand.

“Wrong. I have a family. And they love me,” Claire says before her body is racked with more pain, which doubles her over. When she rises back up her eyes have changed into a glacier green as the change takes further hold. Justin grins down at her. 

Suddenly Sam bursts through the door flinging his body at Justin and they collapse on the floor.   
Dean and Mick come in then with Dean headed straight to Claire.

“Claire?” he says and then she turns her face toward him and snarls and bares her wolf-like teeth at him. Dean steps back but then Claire breaks the ropes and comes after Dean. He picks up a pot and attempts to hit her with it, but she knocks it away.

“Whoa. Whoa,” he says attempting to calm her down and avoid her advances.

Sam punches Justin and has him in a bear hug and calls for Mick’s help. Mick attempts to draw the blood but Justin headbutts Sam knocking him backward. Justin then turns and backhands Mick knocking him down. Dean grabs Claire’s shoulders and flings her around and she crashes to the floor. Justin approaches Dean from the rear, grabbing him and slamming him against the wall. Dean falls to the floor and then looks up at the werewolf. Justin growls and paces toward Dean as Mick shoots him in the back and Justin falls forward dead. Dean looks up at Mick who has just saved his life. Mick comes over and grabs the vial of blood and then takes the syringe and withdraws it into the tube, as Dean watches. Claire is coming around and she growls at them. Dean and Mick move away from her. Claire is now on her feet and approaching Dean.

“Claire, Claire”

Sam has now gotten up and is also facing her.

“Okay. Claire, it’s us. You know us,” Sam pleads with her. 

“Is that thing ready yet?”

“Ready. It’s ready. Go,” says Mick, poised with the syringe in hand. He hands it over to Dean. 

“She wanted this right?” Dean asks.

“Oh, yeah,” Sam assures his brother. Claire charges at Sam and he grabs her shoulders as Dean plunges the needle into her shoulder. She growls in pain and then slumps to the floor on her knees. Pain is again racking her body and she bares her teeth to the men. They carefully grab her arms and legs and move her onto the couch. She is still struggling and growling from the pain. Dean and Sam are watching helplessly as she whines and moans in pain. Mick is standing back observing. Dean can’t handle the fact that he had administered the blood and it could be killing Claire. 

“I’m gonna get some air,” Dean says and rises and leaves the house.

Claire is panting and writhing against the couch, as Sam watches sadly. She suddenly calms down and her body is still.

“Claire?” Sam says softly, afraid that she is dead because she isn’t moving. “Dean,” he calls out for his brother to return. Dean comes in and then stares at Claire’s motionless body.

As he stares down at her, the long, sharp nails of the werewolf slowly recede back to normal. Claire opens her eyes and then looks up at Dean and then over at Sam. 

She gives a small smile and then says, “You guys look like crap.”

Mick is smiling and then looks at Dean and Sam who can relax and exhale.

\--------------

Back at their hotel, Dean comes outside and hands the keys to the attendant for him to bring the vehicle around, while Mick and Sam follow along. They look up and see Claire at her car.

“That girl is a walking miracle,” says Mick.

“Yeah, she is,” says Dean.

Claire looks up at the three men that saved her life and smiles at them. 

“Listen, uh, Thanks for the win back there,” Dean says to Mick.

“Yeah. So we’re good?”

“Not quite. But we’ll give you a second chance,” says Sam.

“Just don’t mess it up. There won’t be a third,” Dean says. 

“Okay,” Mick responds.

Claire walks over to join them now.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Sam asks.

“Honestly? I’m sort of craving a Milk-Bone right now.” 

Sam chuckles and Dean just nods his head to the side.

“Look, um, what I said before...You guys are here when I need you, and that’s all that matters.”

“You gonna tell Jody what happened?” Sam asks. 

“I don’t know.”

“Well, whatever you decide, we got your back,” Dean says.

Claire looks at him and then smiles and then gives him a hug, and then gives Sam one as well.

She walks back to her car and then calls Jody but gets the answering machine. “Hey, it’s me. Claire. Okay, um, here goes. I’ve been hunting. Alone. And I know it’s not what you want to hear. And I know it sounds scary. It scares me too sometimes. But this is something I have to do on my own. Just for a little while. But I’m ready. And I never would have been if it wasn’t for you being my mother. Well, I better go, um...Tell Alex she better not touch my stuff. I love you guys.” Claire disconnects the call. She gets into her car and then drives away.


	36. Chapter 36

Dean was anxious to get back to Diana, to his Baby, and to his bed in the bunker. Sam had driven the first leg of the trip until they stopped for lunch. After a quick meal in some random restaurant, Dean drove the final way. He pulled the Cadillac back into the BMOL base and parked where Mick instructed. He got out and stretched and then handed Mick the keys. 

“Where’s my car?” Dean said gruffly.

“What’s your hurry? Don’t you want to check in and see if your mum is here?” he said still trying to get back in their good graces.

Sam came around the side of the vehicle toting his duffel bag. “Dean, we probably need to file our report. You go on ahead and I’ll get a ride back somehow.”

Dean looks at Sam considering it but then changes his mind. “Nah, man. How long will it take for you to write up the report? 10, 15 minutes tops. I can chill and maybe Mom’s here.”

Dean gets his duffel and then they follow Mick inside. They head to the command center and Sam sits down at the conference table and opens his laptop. Mick shows Dean to Mary’s room and she was surprised to see him. As they chat, Mick excuses himself. 

Sam types furiously and finishes the report in record time. As he closes his laptop, Toni passes by the room and spots Sam through the clear glass. She heads into the room and walks right up to Sam. He stands up in time to have Toni crush her lips onto his. Her hands threaded through Sam’s hair and she tugged him forward down over her body as she leaned back on the conference room table. Sam broke the kiss and was suddenly worried about being seen by anyone who would be passing by. 

“Toni, hey nice to see you too but let’s save it for later. When we’re alone.”

Toni looks around. “It appears we’re alone now.”

“Yeah, but somebody could come in at any minute. Dean’s here visiting Mom and we just got back from a case with Mick.”

“Mick Davies? On a case? Who had to save him? You or Dean?”

“Neither. Mick shot the werewolf and saved the girl from turning with plasma therapy. I’m sure after our reports get back to your superiors, Mick will be a hero.”

“Really? Who knew he had it in him.”

Dean and Mary walked into the room. Sam saw his Mom and came over to her.

“Mom,” he said and then gave her a hug.

“Sam. Dean told me about the werewolf, and your friend Claire.”

“Yeah, it was touch and go there for a while. So what have you been up to?”

“Ketch and I just finished a hunt in Maryland. Got back yesterday so I’ve been resting up today. If I get tomorrow too, maybe I’ll come by the bunker and hang out with you guys. Haven’t seen Diana since our shopping trip, but she says she’s doing fine.”

“That’d be great.”

“You ready, Sammy? I want to get home,” Dean said.

“Yeah, sure. Uh, so Toni? You wanna come back to the bunker?” Sam asked, turning back to face her.

“Um, not tonight, Samuel. I’ve got an early morning appointment here at the base. Good night,” she said and then quickly left the room. 

“Okay?” he said, feeling embarrassed knowing that he just got shot down in front of his mom and brother. It seemed strange given the fact that she was all over him just a few minutes before. 

“Don’t worry Sam. I think you just dodged a bullet with that one,” Mary said.

“Mom, now you sound like Diana.”

“Well, we agree where Toni is concerned. She’s not right for you, son.”

“Okay, mom. I’m tired and this isn’t the right time to talk about my love life,” he said and then turned to get his duffel. He hefted it over his shoulder and picked up his laptop and headed out of the room. Dean said goodbye to his mom and then followed after Sam.

\--------------

Diana was waiting for them when they came into the kitchen. She had prepared some red beans and rice with Andouille sausage and shrimp. She didn’t think it counted as one of her pregnancy cravings but she had broadened her taste palate and wanted to try new recipes. She hoped the guys would like it. Dean texted and said that he was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed but you thought he might want something to eat beforehand. They came in and you were concerned about both of them when you saw them. Dean looked “dead on his feet” tired. He said he had no injuries when he texted but he looked like he was about ready to fall over. Sam just looked sad and confused as if he was trying to figure something out. Diana knew better than to ask too many questions especially when they had just arrived. It was best to let them decompress in whatever way they wanted.

Dean came straight over to you and you got up to accept his hug. He pulled you into his chest and hugged you tightly. You felt squished but Dean must have needed this. He let go and pulled back and you wondered what had happened on this case that had affected him so deeply. Hopefully, he will tell you everything tomorrow. 

“There’s food if you’re hungry, but if not it’ll keep till tomorrow.”

“Thanks, babe. I’m just going to crash. Please don’t sleep in your old room. I need you beside me even if I’m already asleep. Okay?”

You touched his cheek gently and smiled. “Okay, I promise. You go ahead and I’ll be in after I eat and clean up.” You kissed him sweetly and then he slowly walked out of the kitchen heading to his room. You looked over at Sam now. “What about you big guy?”

“I can eat.” He dropped his duffel bag off his shoulder and lowered it to the floor and then turned to wash his hands at the sink. You went to get two bowls and then filled them with the beans and rice and scooped in some sausage and shrimp as well. You got two forks and napkins and then brought them to the table. You went back to the fridge and got yourself a water.

“Water, tea, or beer?”

“Water’s fine,” he said and then sat down. He picked up the fork and placed a good amount of food on it and brought it to his mouth. You set the water down and then sat down across from him. You began to eat too and was pleasantly surprised at the taste. You would definitely be making this recipe again. You ate and were patiently waiting on Sam to speak.

“You were right,” Sam said slowly after finishing the contents of his bowl. You looked up at him.

“About what?”

“Toni. I went in to file my report of the hunt and she came in and was all over me. If I hadn’t stopped her, we would have had sex right there on the conference room table.”

“Okay, and how is that a problem?”

“Well, then Mom and Dean came in and Dean was ready to go, so I invited her to come back to the bunker with me. She said No because she had a meeting tomorrow morning and then just left. It was like she was hot as fire one minute and then cold as ice the next. What gives?”

“I don’t know. It’s not that she was embarrassed especially if she was willing to have sex where anyone walking by could have seen you two. Could it be something that you said before Mary and Dean walked in?”

“I was just telling her about the case. It was a werewolf attack and it hit pretty close to home for us. Do you remember us telling you about Claire Novak?”

“Yeah, that’s the daughter of Jimmy Novak. He’s the man who gave his vessel over to Castiel, right?”

“Yeah. Well, she was hunting the same case and we teamed up with her because she’s hunting alone. She hasn’t been on many cases. But she got attacked by the werewolf and we needed to find a way to save her.”

“Oh wow! What happened?” 

“I think Dean wanted to tell you because you were at the center of it.”

“Me? I don’t understand.”

“I’ll just say that it had to do with Bobby and when he saved you. Your experience combined with the British Men of Letters plasma therapy helped to save Claire’s life.”

“Still not making sense to me, but I’m glad Claire is okay now.”

“Dean will tell you all about it tomorrow. I think it hit him hard almost having someone that we think of as extended family almost die on our watch. And knowing that Bobby saved the woman who would one day become his wife was a lot for him to handle too.”

“So who killed the werewolf?”

“Mick Davies. He actually got it before it attacked Dean. So Mick was the big hero and the plasma therapy was experimental and this was a success, so Mick is going to be famous around the base tomorrow.”

“And there it is. That’s why Toni dropped you like a rock.”

“What? I don’t understand what you mean.”

“Toni is always looking for whoever can further her and her career. You just turned her off of you and onto Mick.”

“What? No way. They dated long ago. She’s not interested in him anymore.”

“I’m sorry Sam. Wouldn’t be surprised if she went straight to his room to reel him in. Hope he didn’t fall for her ploy.”

“You really think that’s what she did?”

“One way to find out.” Diana takes out her phone and sends a text message to Mary.

Where is Toni right now? Check to see if she’s with Mick Davies. Sam needs to know.

I’ll go to his room now. Let you know in 5 minutes.

“Mary’s going to check and she’ll get back to me.”

“You and Mom are an unstoppable force. Why do I already know that you’re right?”

“Because you’re a smart man. I hope that I’m wrong for your sake.”

Sam just shakes his head. “Well, at least I didn’t waste too much time with her.”

“One day a really nice woman is going to come into your life, and you’ll just know. Everything will just fall into place.”

“If that happens, and you see it before me, please tell me.”

“Oh, I will. Don’t worry. I’m going to be your annoying little sister soon.”

“I can’t wait. Thanks for listening to me and for dinner. It was delicious. Dean will love it.”

Your phone dinged and it was Mary.

Caught them in the act. Never would have known but she just had to tell Mick to hurry up.

Thanks. I’ll tell Sam.

“Sorry, Sam. She made a beeline for Mick and he fell hook, line, and sinker.”

“Wow. What a bitch!” Sam shouted. “Sorry, not mad at you. You tried to warn me.”

“Just get it out. Hey, did you ever order that new punching bag and the boxing gloves? I think you need that now.”

“I forgot about it, but I’m ordering it right now,” he said and got up from the table. He took his bowl and fork to the sink and rinsed it out. Then he picked up his duffel bag. “Thanks again, Diana.” He gave you a peck on the cheek and then said “Good night.”

“Night Sam.” 

You took your bowl to the sink and rinsed it out. You put both bowls into the dishwasher and put the pot of beans and rice in the fridge. You wiped down the counter and then grabbed your water as you turned off the light and left the kitchen. When you came into the bedroom, you saw Dean stretched out on the bed laying on his stomach. He was breathing deeply and you knew he was asleep. You undressed, leaving on your panties and got your new maternity gown and put it on, and then slipped into bed beside Dean. He moved slightly but didn’t wake up as you snuggled up behind him as close as you could get with your growing belly. You smiled and then closed your eyes. You knew you would sleep well tonight because Dean was home and safe.


	37. Chapter 37

Warning: Sexual Content

You awoke naturally without an alarm. After all, isn’t that how it’s supposed to be on a Sunday morning. You turned your head to the side and saw Dean awake and looking at you. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” he said smiling at you.

“Hey. Have you been watching me sleep?”

“Guilty. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you in my life. And after this case, I realized how close I came to never knowing you, never being able to love you, and be loved by you.”

“Oh, honey. Sam said it really hit you hard but I had no idea,” you said, turning now so that you were facing him. “Sam said I was the key to helping to save Claire.”

“Did he tell you everything?”

“No, just bits and pieces and it still doesn’t make any sense to me. Are you ready to tell me?”

“Yeah. Mick told us about some blood therapy that they were experimenting with using werewolves’ blood in the hopes of curing someone that had been bitten. He said they mainly used mice. They had only tried it on a human once, and they died.”

“So not a good track record.”

“No. But when Claire was bitten and it looked like she might turn, we didn’t have a choice. I kept thinking about what happened to you and you said Bobby gave you a shot and that’s what kept you from turning.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“But when you told us that, you said he gave you the shot at Bobby’s house, not right after you had been bitten.”

“Yeah, that’s what happened. We were at the house when he gave me the shot.”

“Not according to Bobby. He recorded it in his journal. He shot the wolf, collected his blood, and then gave you the shot in his truck or maybe right there on the ground. I’ll show it to you later.”

“Are you serious? I guess I didn’t remember getting a shot then because I was hurting from the bite. Yes, I want to read it.”

“So, we had to get the werewolf, hold him long enough to get his blood, and then kill him. It didn’t play out exactly as we had planned. This wolf was strong and Claire was already changing so we had to fight her off without hurting her in the process.”

“Sam did say that Mick shot the wolf before it could attack you. So he saved your life. I’ll have to thank this Mick guy if I ever get to meet him.”

“Yes, you will,” Dean said and then he leaned in and kissed you tenderly. 

“What was that for?”

“Just because you’re right here, and I don’t want to waste any of our time together.”

He then kissed you again and your lips parted and he slid his tongue in slowly, licking along your bottom lip before sliding it against your tongue. His left hand caressed your cheek while the other hand slid to cup your breast. He moved his thumb softly against the nipple and beneath the silk of your gown, it felt exquisite and even more sensual. He broke the kiss but his hand stayed on your breast.

“What are you wearing?” he asked as he pulled the covers off of you to see your new nightgown. It was a lite purple color with thin straps and a v-neck that gave him a glimpse of your cleavage. “I like it.” He moved his hand from your breast and placed it on your belly. He was waiting to feel the baby moving but then he did something that surprised you. “Hey little guy. I’m your daddy. I’m going to need you to be patient with me because I never thought I would be a father, but now that you’re on the way, I can’t wait to meet you. Now, you need to just rest and be nice to your mommy. Don’t kick her too hard when you get bigger. I just want you to know that I love you and I will always be here for you.” Dean looked up at you and saw the tears streaming down your face. “Oh, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“Kind of just happens when you’re pregnant, but this was all you. That was so sweet and you meant every word.”

“Of course I did. I want to always be here for you and him. To protect you both. No matter what we may face in the future. I want you by my side.”

You wiped your tears away and then touched Dean’s face. “I love you so much. Please make love to me.”

Dean slowly slid further up on the bed and kissed you with passion and longing. He reached for the hem of your gown and then slowly slid it up over your head. He then moved his hands to your panties and you arched your hips helping him to remove them. He tossed them to the floor and then stared at your naked body. “God, you’re beautiful.”

“You don’t have to compliment me. I already want to have sex.”

“I’m being honest. And this is more than sex. This is love and us connecting with each other, like we’ve never before.”

He pulled his boxers off and he was erect and ready. “I’m going to take this slow and savor every minute of it.”

Your heart skipped a beat and another lump caught in your throat at his words. He reached down and touched your foot and then allowed his fingertips to caress upward. He touched your scar from where the wolf had bitten you so many years ago. He bent and kissed it and then looked up at you. His hands then caressed the insides of your thighs and he parted your legs applying a little pressure but you willingly opened them for him. You felt his warm breath as he lowered his mouth and kissed each thigh. One hand slipped underneath and he squeezed your ass cheek while his finger slowly traced along your slit, opening the folds. His green eyes were wide and alert and your eyes locked as he slipped his finger in slowly. You didn’t close your eyes or look away but held his gaze as he slid his finger in and out slowly creating the wetness to pool. You couldn’t keep still and you arched your hips slowly to meet his thrust. He dipped his head and his tongue met your clit and it sent shock waves throughout your body. You closed your eyes and gave in to the sensations. This slow seduction was causing your pussy to fill with your juices but your heart was filling with even more love for this man. He was rough and tough and didn’t show his emotions often, and getting him to talk about them was like pulling teeth without any novocaine, but in this moment, he was showing and telling you how much he loved you without saying a word. He licked and sucked at your clit while his finger still slid in and out slowly. He never increased the pace and it was building inside you. He slid his finger out and your eyes opened to see Dean positioning himself over you. You licked your bottom lip and then gave him a subtle nod. His dick breached your opening and he slowly eased inside you. His eyes never left yours and you maintained the stare only blinking periodically. He maintained an agonizingly slow pace of pushing in and retreating as his hands caressed your hips. He gave your skin soft squeezes and never let his nails touch your skin. Everything was soft and slow. How would you ever reach the climax you thought, but as soon as you thought it, you felt your belly tighten and your muscles start to quicken around his penis. He must have sensed it as well but again, his pace remained slow and steady. You moaned and only a whimper escaped from your lips.

“Dean,” you uttered and he took it as a question.

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?”

“No.”

“No, you’re not okay or No, don’t stop?” he asked with a teasing smile on his lips.

“Don’t stop.”

“Do you want more?”

“Yes.”

“How much more?”

“As much as you’ll give me. And faster?”

“You have it all, but not faster. I told you. We’re finishing slow and steady together.”

“Oh, this is slow torture. Literally.”

“But I know you’re loving it. I feel it. I know you’re so close too.”

“I am... So close.”

“Wait for me, baby. I’m right behind you.”

“Maybe,.. uh…. that’s what you need…..To be behind me….. and then you, oh, Dean.”

“You’re there. Go ahead baby. I got you.”

Your muscles were contracting now and with his permission, you came in one fluid motion. Your hips arched and your thighs quivered and you said his name over and over again, and then you felt him give way inside of you releasing his semen in hot spurts, mingling with your juices. He gave a few more thrusts and then he stilled. He withdrew and moved to your side and wrapped his strong arms around you. Your breathing came back fairly quickly since you hadn’t exerted a lot of motion but this slow, sensual lovemaking method had wrecked you emotionally. Now laying with Dean’s arms around you, made you feel safe, protected, and more loved than you had ever known could exist. Thinking back to what he had told you about the case, made you realize that he doesn’t just leave and get so wrapped up in the case that he forgets about you and the baby. He thinks about you and wonders what you’re doing. You do the same with him, but your life isn’t in danger if you let your thoughts wander, whereas it could be for him. 

“Dean?”

“Huh?”

“Were you thinking about me on this case? I mean, I know it was a werewolf and all, but do you think about me when you should be paying attention to Sam or on alert for the monster you’re after?”

“I always think about you, but not when I’m waiting for the monster to crash in or if Sam might be in danger. I’m good at my job. I’m not some lovestruck teenager.”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t criticizing you. I just..”

“What?”

“I don’t want to be the reason that you get hurt or even-”

“Sweetheart, don’t do that to yourself. I know you worry about me and that’s why Sam and I are a team. We’ve got each other’s back. That’s what we were trying to tell Claire before she got bit. And again after, but she still wants to hunt alone. But at least she told Jody and maybe in the future, she’ll be more careful.”

“I hope so. And I know you’re good at what you do. I just don’t know what it’d do without you.”

“Maybe you could call your boyfriend, Crowley,” he said and then chuckled.

“Dean, that’s not funny,” you said and elbowed him in the ribs. He winced but continued laughing and then rolled over on top of you and kissed you.

“Sorry. Needed to get your mind off of my death. I’m not going to do anything stupid. I’ve got too much to live for now.”

“Good. Okay, we better get up and get ready.”

“Why? What have we got to do?”

“Mary said she was going to stop by and she may bring visitors.”

“Oh god. Not Ketch,” he said making a face.

“I’ve seen a picture of him. He’s handsome and he is her partner.”

“They’re just hunting together. That’s all.”

“I don’t know. There might be some attraction, for both of them.”

“No, not Mom. Ketch I can definitely see that, but not on her part,” he said, emphatically and you knew differently but chose not to tell him that Mary was attracted to him. 

“Well, at least, we don’t have to worry about Toni Bevell anymore. There won’t be any more sleepovers between her and Sam here at the bunker.”

“How do you know?”

“You saw her brush Sam off last night?”

“Yeah. If I hadn’t been so tired I would have kidded him about it.”

“Well, she headed straight for Mick and his bedroom.”

“What the hell? Why?”

“Sam said that before you and Mary walked into the conference room, she was all over him. He was worried about getting caught so he told her to stop. Then he told her how Mick shot the werewolf and used the blood therapy to heal Claire. He said that once the supervisors heard, Mick would be a hero. So she dropped Sam and moved on to Mick to further her chances for promotion or whatever the hell she’s after. Mary went to Mick’s room to congratulate him on the case and she was in his bed.”

“That bitch!”

“That’s what Sam said too. He was hurt at first and we talked and then I texted Mary to find out for sure, and then he was mad. I hope he’s kind of got it out of his system now.”

“Don’t count on it. He can hold a grudge. I’d be mad if I had spent as much money as he did at that French restaurant on some chick who dumps him just a week later.”

“Well, aren’t you glad that I’m satisfied with cheap burgers or tacos?”

“Yep. A woman with great taste in food and men.”

You kiss him and then roll over and get out of bed. You get your robe that was hanging on the back of the door and put it on and then heads to the bathroom. You showered quickly and then went to your room to get dressed. You chose a pair of soft denim maternity jeans with the elastic stretch panel. They were so comfortable and you thought you might even wear them after you had the baby. You chose a lite blue peasant top with quarter length sleeves. The material is soft and is loose around your belly. This was one of the tops that Mary had bought for you and you knew she would appreciate that you were wearing it. You hoped that she would bring Ketch. You were anxious to meet him and to see the way that they interacted with each other, how they spoke to each other, and the most important part would be how they looked at each other. Body language could tell you a lot about their relationship. You knew that Dean or even Sam wouldn’t see it, but you would know if they had been together and had feelings for each other. You combed your hair and put it up in a ponytail. You headed for the kitchen and Dean and Sam were already there having breakfast. 

“Shower’s free,” you said to Dean and get a glass and then head to the fridge to pour yourself some orange juice. “Going to need to go to the grocery store later guys. I’m finishing off the OJ.” You bring your juice and the plate with bacon, eggs, and a piece of toast that had been prepared for you back to the table and sit beside Dean. “I’ll make a list so let me know what you want. Also need to think about what to make for dinner if Mary and friends come over.”

“Friends?” Sam says sarcastically. “Are you forgetting what Toni did to me, last night?”

“Nothing,” Dean says tauntingly and then chuckles. “She did it to Mick though.” Then Dean laughs again, but Diana punches his arm. Sam just glares at his brother.

“Stop it. No Sam. I was talking about Mr. Ketch and Mick but I guess now you wouldn’t want him coming over.”

“No, I wouldn’t and I don’t really want Ketch here either. But if Mom decides to bring him, then I’ll play nice.”

“That’s right, Sam. It’s not easy but you be the bigger man.”

“He’s always the bigger man,” Dean says chuckling. “Boom. Gotcha again little brother.”

“You are such a jerk!” Sam says.

“Dean, god! Go take a shower!” Diana yelled at him.

“What? Why?”

“You and your attitude stink,” she said and was giving Dean the look. He was smiling at Sam until he looked at Diana and his face changed suddenly. He knew that look and he knew he had crossed the line with Sam and most definitely with her.

“Sorry Sammy,” Dean said sincerely, and then got up and headed to take a shower.

“Wow. I haven’t seen anyone put Dean in his place that fast since Dad. Remind me not to get on your bad side.”

“It’s a power that all women have, and it’s two against one right now.”

“Well, thanks. I can see us ganging up on Dean in the future.”

“No, I don’t think so. I love him and I’m not going to side with you over him. But I love you too and I’m not going to let him bully and be mean to you either, even though that’s what brothers and sisters do.”

“God, you’re gonna be a great mom.”

“Well thanks but I’ve still got a lot to learn.”

\-----------------

Diana was waiting on Dean to return from his shower. He came in with a towel wrapped around his hips and nothing else. Diana looked up at him and drew in a breath at the man standing before her. He smiled but then thought, “Damn, she’s not finished putting him in his place for his juvenile comments toward Sam.” She looked down at her hands in her lap, and he quickly closed the door.

He let the towel fall to the floor and then moved to the dresser to get clean underwear and a t-shirt. She still hadn’t said anything and the waiting was killing him. He had his boxers on and had pulled the t-shirt over his head and then briskly rubbed his hand through his wet hair. 

“Okay. Just get it over with,” he said standing with his hands on his hips.

She turned her head to the left to look up at him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.”

“What?” he asked with confusion. He was the one at fault and she was apologizing to him.

“Sam made me realize that the way you guys relate to each other as brothers is to sometimes tease and joke with each other. I love Sam like a brother too now and I don’t want you to be mean to him. I felt like you were doing that but you didn’t consider that Sam was really hurting.”

“I know and I didn’t consider his feelings and I was wrong for that, and you called me on it. You don’t owe me an apology,” he said and came and stood in front of you and took your hands in his.

“Yes, I do. It’s been so long since I had a sister to fight with, tease, or get annoyed with for following me around that I’ve forgotten that that kind of makes the relationship even better. You can joke and pick on him, but nobody else better ever do it.”

“Yeah, that’s true. Sam and I have been on our own for a long time and I’d give my life to protect him and I know he’d do the same for me. And now that you think of him as a brother too, you can sometimes joke with him like you did when you played basketball. He can take that but you knew that he was hurt by Toni’s actions and I just acted like a “real” jerk.”

“So you’re not mad at me?”

“No, of course not. Believe me, you’ll know when I get mad. Like when you try to push yourself by working too hard on the inventory or preparing a lesson plan, when you are tired and need to go to bed.”

“Uhm, yeah.”

“Or when you are so stubborn and think that your way is the only way, but really it’s just you being so independent for so long, and you haven’t learned how to let me take care of you,” he said as he sat down beside you and put his arm around you, pulling you into a protective hug.

“Right again.”

“Or when you-”

“Okay, that’s enough. Let’s just say that we’re still getting to know each other in this relationship, and we’re going to get on each other’s nerves from time to time. As long as we talk it out and don’t keep secrets from each other, then we should be fine.”

“Sounds fair to me with one exception.”

“What’s that?”

“There may be times that I don’t tell you everything about the hunts, and it’s because I don’t want you to worry about me.”

“I’m gonna worry anyway, you know.”

“I know, but if you don’t know what is truly out there, then you won’t worry more. I will tell you what I think you need to know. And I’ll tell Sam what he can and can’t tell you.

“Sounds like another non-negotiable to me, like the tattoo. Which I still don’t have and it turns out that I won’t be getting while I’m breastfeeding the baby. I can drag that out for several months longer too,” you said teasingly knowing that you still had control over that.

“Great. So yet again you’re getting your way.”

You just grinned at him and he couldn’t help himself but chuckle. 

\----------------

Mary texted and said that they were on the way, but not to go to any trouble cooking. They were stopping to pick up some food and beverages. She even asked if you needed anything and you said OJ. That way you could get the groceries tomorrow afternoon on your way home from work, without having to make a special trip today. You hurried to tell Sam and Dean and had them do a quick clean of the war room and the Library while you cleaned the bathroom. You finished with five minutes to spare before Mary, Ketch, and Mick came through the door and down the staircase. You had already warned Dean to be on his best behavior where Ketch was concerned and Sam agreed to be civil if Mick came. 

Mary came to you first and gave you a hug.

“Diana, you look so pretty. You’re practically glowing. And I like this top,” she said knowingly.

“Well, you should. You picked it out for me.”

“Ketch, I’d like to introduce you to my future daughter, Diana Morgan.”

“Don’t you mean daughter-in-law,” he said, correcting her.

“No. Diana is already my friend but when she marries my son, Dean, she’ll be my daughter.”

Diana smiled at her, but she extended her hand out to Ketch. He took her hand and shook it.

“Nice to meet you, Diana.”

“And you as well. Welcome to the bunker.”

“Oh, I’ve already had the pleasure of visiting. Dean didn’t tell you?”

Diana turned to look at Dean and she realized that this was one of the things he didn’t think she should know. “Of course, silly me. I’m so forgetful now with the baby and all.”

Dean smiled and winked at you for your quick response. Ketch moved past you and came to greet Dean and Sam. 

“And this is Mick Davies. He is the leader of our group of British Men of Letters,” Mary said.

Mick stuck his hand out and was smiling already but Diana approached him.

“If you don’t mind, a handshake isn’t enough to thank you for what you did for Sam and Dean on that werewolf hunt,” she said and extended her arms and he allowed her to hug him. In fact, he was touched at the gesture of a complete stranger, but he thought it spoke volumes on how much you loved your new family.

“It was my pleasure. And in fact, I learned quite a lot on that mission.”

“Like what?” Ketch turned waiting for an answer.

Mick looked sharply over at Ketch. “You can read about it in my final report.”

“Okay, no boring briefings. We’re here to have a good time,” Mary said. She brought the bags of food in and set it on the table in the library. “We got BBQ and fixings. Thought it might be a good American option for these Brits to try.”

“Alright, Mom! Did you get pulled or chopped?” asked Dean.

“Both and brisket because I know it’s your favorite.”

“Thanks, Mom,” he said as he dug into the bag pulling out the trays with the meats. Mary emptied the other bag which contained cole slaw, potato salad, and hush puppies. And she even had a small sheet pan of banana pudding. Diana went to the kitchen and got six plates, forks, and napkins and serving spoons for each side. Dean followed behind her to help her get the supplies and to explain.

“Thanks for the save honey. Ketch came by with his whole recruitment bid for me. It was before we went after the vampire pack. I forgot to tell you.”

“It’s okay. Is there anything else that I should know or do I just need to blame it all on pregnancy brain fog?”

“No I think you should be good but if there is just go along and then I’ll fill you in later,” he said, giving you a quick kiss and then hurried back out. 

You went to the fridge and got yourself a water and also got the cold six-pack of beer. You had a feeling this would be one of those times when the guys would be drinking more than just two beers apiece. Everyone was seated and dishing out the food when you returned. Mick and Ketch stood up as you entered the room and you smiled at their gentlemanly ways. Dean and Sam just stared at the two men and then you gave them a look to show you were impressed with the visitors. Dean shook his head but then returned to the food on his plate. You made yourself a plate and then sat down beside Dean. 

“So Diana. I understand that you’re a Doctor of Religious Studies,” said Ketch. “What classes are you teaching?”

“Intro to Religion. I have two sections so I’m teaching every day, but it’s very basic.”

“Diana’s father is also a professor in the same department. Actually, I haven’t met him yet? I guess I’ll meet him at the wedding, right?” asked Mary.

“Yes, for sure. When we decide on a date,” Diana said looking at Dean.

“I told you to just tell me when and where.”

“Well, there are a few details that have to be worked out first you know.”

“I’ll be glad to help you with those dear,” Mary offered.

“I was counting on that.”

Sam got up from the table and headed to the kitchen and Mick noticed. He got up and followed in the same direction.

“Sam?”

“What do you want, Mick?”

“I just wanted to apologize for what happened between you and Toni. I didn’t know she was with you.”

“Well, she’s moved on. It’s probably for the best.”

“Yeah, maybe. I mean we were together years ago and then she dumped me for Ketch. I’ve never really gotten her out of my system so when she came to my room last night, I just gave in, without thinking or caring why.”

“Yeah, but you know she’s using you, right?”

“Most likely. That’s what she does. I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“Alright. I respect that. Thanks.” Sam extends his hand and then Mick shakes it.

“After that last hunt, I realize that we may not always do the right thing but we are just following the orders of our superiors. We have a Code that's ingrained in us at Kendrick’s.”

“Yeah. Well, Dean and I follow a moral code to do what’s right. We help people, even have helped a demon, an angel, and a monster or two. I know that goes against your code, but we take each situation separately, instead of generalizing everything.”

“I guess we’ll just have to agree to disagree on some issues, Sam.”

“Guess so.”

“You coming back out?”

“In a minute.”

Mick goes back to join the others.


	38. Chapter 38

Mick is surprised to see that Ketch and Mary had left suddenly. Dean had explained that Ketch had gotten a text message from London with a special assignment for them. He said that Mick could catch a cab back to the base. Mick said it was fine because with Ketch gone he could talk freely about an urgent matter. Dean went to get Sam so they could both hear the details. They returned and sat back down in their seats.

“Some time ago, the home office recorded some sort of cosmic shock wave. Very rare. And after a few months of-”

“Nephilim,” Sam said suddenly.

“You knew?”

“Yeah, we knew,” Dean said. 

“How?”

“Sort of a long story,” Sam said.

“Well, I’ve got time.”

Dean gets up and goes over to the wet bar and gets a full bottle of whiskey and some clean tumblers. He returns and sets them in front of them.

“Well, Lucifer jacked the President, and then knocked up his girlfriend,” Dean said as he sat down beside Diana. He glanced at her and she was giving him that cold stare. “Sorry sweetheart.”

“And now she is on the run with Dagon, who is a Prince of Hell.” said Sam.

“I see. And you didn’t tell me this because..”

“Cause it’s kind of a need-to-know thing,” Dean said.

Mick stood up excitedly and a little upset that the guys had kept this information from him.

“The Devil is having a child! It seems like something we’d need to know. Where is this woman now?”

“Not sure. We had her, trying to help her, but she, uh-” explained Sam.

“We lost her,” Dean said and then took a sip of his drink.

“I’m sorry, you had her? And you let her live?”

“Look it’s not Kelly’s fault, okay? She didn’t know Lucifer was her boyfriend,” Dean said.

“Oh, sure, yeah, could happen to anyone.”

“Plus, she’d agreed to end the pregnancy. And I guess, she changed her mind. Even with everything Kelly knew, it was still her kid. She couldn’t,” Sam said and then looked at Diana and smiled. Diana had been listening quietly to their exchange.

“Then you should have. You should have shot her between the eyes. Immediately.”

“Ok, why? ‘Cause that’s what you would have done?” Dean said.

“Kinda like you killed that werewolf? ‘Cause from what I remember, that really messed you up,” Sam said.

Mick seemed to soften at those words and he seemed embarrassed to be talking about killing a pregnant woman in front of you, and he avoided looking over at Diana.

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re so big on second chances and all,” Dean said.

“Yes, I’m not saying it was gonna be easy, but the Code demands it.”

“Oh, the Code,” Dean says, sarcastically.

“This is not some werewolf! Do you have any idea what will happen if this abomination is born?”

“Whoa! I have been sitting here quietly listening but, I’m not going to let you talk about an innocent, unborn baby like that. Believe me, I’ve met Lucifer. He had his hands on my throat ready to kill me, and it scared me more than I will ever admit. But I don’t think that child will automatically be evil.”

Dean put his arm around Diana and tried to comfort her. “Honey, calm down. It’s not good for you to get so upset.”

“I’m sorry. I can see that this is going to turn into one of those “business meetings” and I’ve got work to finish and class in the morning. If you’ll excuse me,” Diana said rising from the table.

“Diana. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you,” Mick said suddenly.

“But you did. It’s fine. And I consider myself a lady and I know when to leave the room.”

Diana leaned down and kissed Dean goodnight. “Don’t get so drunk that you can’t manage tomorrow.”

“I won’t,” Dean promised.

“Good night Sam,” Diana said as she passed by him and quickly left the room.

“And that was her still being polite to you as our guest,” Dean said with a smirk.

“She is quite a lady, and I do sincerely apologize for upsetting her.”

“Mick, we’re handling it, all right? We’ll find her,” Sam said. 

“So until then, I say we drink,” Dean adds and lifts his drink and downs it in one gulp.

\-----------------

Lucifer is sitting still shackled and whispers, “Dagon. Dagon. Hear me.”

“I do, sire,” she says. They are communicating telepathically.

“News of my son. All is well?”

“As can be expected.”

“And the, uh, “container”?”

“She should last as long as needed.”

“Well, she’d better. Don’t fail me, Dagon. Not again.”

\-----------------

Diana slept in their bed alone. Dean never came to bed so he was either in her old room or another room passed out from a night of drinking with Sam and Mick. She showered and then went to her room to get dressed but Dean wasn’t there. She dressed quickly and combed her hair and then made her way to the kitchen. Dean was asleep on the kitchen table with a cup of coffee still in his hand. She fixed herself a bowl of cereal and set it down on the table and then sat across from his sleeping form and ate. She finished within a few minutes and then took her bowl and spoon to the sink and rinsed them out. She turned back to get her briefcase which was near the table. She was still a little upset at the conversation with Mick and that Dean had stayed up all night drinking but he looked so cute laying there asleep. She quietly made her way out and headed to work. She would call him later to see if he was okay.

\-----------------

Mick had dozed off after all the alcohol that had been consumed and had his same recurring dream. He was a young boy back at Kendrick’s and he and his best friend, Timothy had been called to the Headmistresses’ office. When they came into her office, Mick noticed a shiny, clear plastic tarp was laying on the floor but he just closed the door behind him and waited for further instructions. 

“Timothy. Michael. You have both conquered many trials here at Kendricks, either through natural talent, or good, old-fashioned hard work. But today...Today we’ll learn which of you will matriculate to the next level of training. This organization does important work, gentlemen, work which allows millions of people to sleep safely in their beds at night. But in order to do this work, to protect those people, we need cadets who will employ their skills, and execute orders without question. And so...Only one of you will be leaving this room.” Ms. Hess paused in her speech and unwrapped an object from a cloth that was on the table. Mick saw that it was a dagger, and he looked cautiously over at Timothy, who returned a frightened look back. “Good luck,” she said and then walked out of the room and closed the door. Timothy tried to convince Mick to escape with him. They could go to his father for help, but Mick told him No. Mick then replayed Madame Hess’s orders over in his head. He said “I’m sorry”, as he picked up the knife and stabbed it into his friend’s heart.

Mick walked slowly out of the room and toward Ms. Hess who had been waiting in the hallway.

“He fought well. He didn’t want to die,” he said with the blood-drenched knife still in his hand.

“Yet the Code demands otherwise. Well played Mr. Davies.”

Mick’s cell phone rang and it awoke him from his dream. He answered it and said, “What?”

You didn’t report in last night, Mr. Davies. Is there a reason?” Ms. Hess asked.

Mick sat up on the side of the bed suddenly. He was in one of the rooms in the bunker. He thought it best to sleep off the effects of the alcohol before returning to the base.

“No, ma’am. No, I was, uh...We’re still in investigation mode. I was gonna inform you.”

“And the Winchesters?”

Making some progress,” he said.

A knock is heard and Ms. Hess looks up. “Come in, Mr. Rawlings. You are aware that Lady Bevell feels that they are hopeless.”

“I’m trying to clean up her mess with Sam. Dr. Hess, last I heard, you and the rest of the leadership staff felt getting the Winchesters was key to bringing the American hunters on board. I’m just trying to make that happen.”

“Yes, well things change.”

“And that means?”

“This Nephilim...Something big and bad is on its way, Mr. Davies. We need the situation in America settled. Now.”

“What? I don’t understand.”

Ms. Hess scoffs. “Then let me make it blisteringly simple. We don’t have time to court a handful of mangy Colonials, not anymore. So, either Sam and Dean, and the rest of their ill-bred lot learn to obey, or you turn them over to Mr. Ketch. And start fresh.” She smiles at Mr. Rawlings who is patiently waiting.

“Look, I don’t think-”

“This is not a discussion, it’s an order. Are you hearing me, Michael? Assimilate or eliminate.”  
Ms. Hess hangs up the phone. Mick sighs heavily at the order he was just given.

\----------------

Kelly was trying to rest on the couch but she is holding her side and breathing heavily. 

“Do you need a pillow or whatever?” Dagon asks, bringing her a glass of orange juice.

Kelly groans again and holds her growing stomach.

“What’s wrong?” Dagon asks.

“I keep getting these weird little pains.”

“I’m sure everything is fine.”

“Why? Because this is how you felt all the times you were pregnant?” Kelly said sarcastically.  
“I need to see a doctor.”

“No doctor will understand this child. You barely do. We’ve been here too long. We should go.”

“No,” Kelly says forcefully. “You said that you would help me. I wanna see a doctor.”

Dagon just stares at this woman and her nerve to speak to her this way. 

“I’m not going anywhere until I know my baby’s safe.”

\--------------------

Sam comes into the kitchen and sees Dean asleep on the table. He stomps noisily over to his brother giving him a little payback for his nasty comments about Toni. Dean shifts and raises his head slowly.

“Wow. You look like crap.”

“Yeah, you look crappier,” Dean says. “I don’t know. I gotta hand it to Mick. Man, you get him started, that guy can drink. I mean, we can drink, but he’s got, like, the “Can Drink” gold medal.”

Sam has poured himself a cup of coffee and now brings it to the table and sits across from Dean.

“Hey, you talk to Mom, lately?”

At that moment, Mick comes into the kitchen looking freshly dressed and chipper. “Oh, I shouldn’t worry about your mum. Her and Ketch make quite the team.”

“Would you want your mom working with him?” Dean asked, raising up into a sitting position now, but feeling the effects of the alcohol in his stomach.

Mick has gone to the fridge and is helping himself to some tomato juice, as he gets a glass and pours it.

“I can’t say. I never really knew my mum. Or my dad. I was on the streets till the Men of Letters found me. 

“And how did they find you?” Sam asked.

Mick scoffs. “I, uh, picked a member’s pocket. Not on purpose, I was just after a couple of quid, but I got a cursed coin from ancient Babylon instead.”

“Yeah, sure, that could happen to anyone,” Dean said.

“The Men of Letters decided I showed promise and signed me up. They gave me a life. They, uh..” Mick stops talking and he’s lost in thought.

“You all right?” Sam asks.

“Yeah. Always.” Mick picks up the glass of tomato juice and then asks, “Got any vodka?”

Dean’s stomach churns and he buries his head back down onto the table and groans. 

\-------------------

Dagon agreed and took Kelly to see a doctor. Kelly is on an examination table dressed in a hospital gown with Dagon waiting. The doctor finally enters looking at Kelly’s chart.

“Hello. You must be Kelly. And you’re her partner?” the doctor asked.

“No,” replies Dagon.

“Birth coach.”

“Sure.”

“Well, Kelly’s vitals and preliminary labs were great. So we’re just gonna do a quick sonogram.”

“Is that really necessary?” Dagon asks.

“Of course, it is,” Kelly says quickly.

“Want the baby to be a happy camper. Right over here,” he motions to Dagon so that he can move closer to Kelly for the test. Dagon moves but is watching every move the doctor makes. “Okay, Kelly. Just lift up there, please. Thank you. I’m gonna put a little bit of gel on the camera, so it might be a little bit cold. Okay, say “cheese”,” the doctor jokes as he prepares to put the wand onto Kelly’s stomach. He places it there and moves it around until the baby’s image appears on the screen. Kelly turns her head to the side to see the image of her baby for the first time. “Okay, huh? It’s looking good.” Dagon is watching and notices the doctor has made a few clicks on the keyboard and the screen has zoomed in on the baby’s head. “Hmm.”

“What?” Kelly asks, concerned now that something is wrong with the baby.

Dagon uses her telepathy to control the doctor. “Everything looks A-okay”.

The doctor smiles and says, “Everything looks A-okay.”

“See Kelly? Your baby is a little angel. Just like I’ve been saying,” Dagon says sweetly.

Kelly cuts her eyes over at Dagon at her remarks.

“Now, I know this can be a little bit awkward, but for the little champ’s medical record, what can you tell me about his father?”

\-------------------

Lucifer is still sitting in the chair in shackles as Crowley approaches. 

“How the mighty have sunk, eh?” Crowley says as he comes up and strokes Lucifer’s hair. “Good puppy.” Lucifer throws a ball watching it bounce and roll away. “Puppy want to play?” Crowley smacks at Lucifer’s face with the back of his hand playfully but he doesn’t react. “What’s the matter?”

Lucifer stands up and shuffles forward a few steps and then drops down to his knees. He then bends over and licks the floor for Crowley. 

“What are you doing?”

Lucifer rocks back and looks up at Crowley.

“I’m giving you what you want. Submission.”

“Why?”

“Why not? I figured out the rules of the house. And, well, all things considered, I think I’d rather be here than rotting in the Cage with my drooling, insane-and-not-in-the-fun way little bro, Michael.”

“Really?”

“Yes, it’s your game, your rules, so, uh...I figure I can work with that. You win. What now, sire?”

\-----------------

“So, uh, after we talked, you went back to Coeur d”Alene, Idaho. Why?” Sam said to Eileen. They were skyping. Eileen had returned to Ireland but had still stayed in touch with Sam.

“The last place anybody saw Kelly Kline, so I figured I’d take a look,” said Eileen.

“And?”

“And turns out, right after she left, somebody burned down an old warehouse. I did some digging.” Eileen types into her phone quickly. “Check your phone.”

Sam’s cell phone vibrates and he clicks to see what Eileen has sent him. 

“What are those, security shots? Oh yeah. There’s Kelly going in.”

Dean leans over into the screen to see Eileen and so she can see him. “Nice work, Eileen.”

“Thank you.”

“So who’s the chick with her? The Pat Benatar wannabe,” Dean asks Sam.

“Must be Dagon, I guess.”

“Awesome. So, Kelly and Dagon go crash at this place, and then it gets torched. Coincidence?”

Sam scoffs. “No”

“Hell, no,” Eileen adds. 

“All right. What are we looking at here?” Dean asks.

“Working on it.”

“Go get ‘em Eileen,” Dean says.

“That’s the plan. Bye, Sam,” she says smiling widely and waves her hand.

“Bye,” Sam says, smiling even wider and waves as well.

“Well, that’s cute.”

“Oh, come on, man.”

“Nah, I think you and Eileen would make a great couple. Much better than Toni.”

“Dean, don’t start.”

“I’m not. I’m just saying. You should think about it.”

\-----------------

Mick has returned to the BMOL base and his cell phone rings.

“Ketch,” he says into his phone.

“A quick update. The skels turned out to be shape-shifters. Killed a clan of seven,” Ketch says.

“Eight,” corrects Mary, without even looking up from her task at hand which is cocking a BMOL gun. Ketch stops and looks at Mary.

“Eight, she says. I’ve learned not to argue. Um, you’ll make with the type-y type-y, yes?”

“I’ll file the report,” Mick says entering the conference room and then advancing toward his office.

“Splendid. Ciao,” says Ketch and hangs up. Ketch gets two tumblers and some liquor from the hotel cabinet and pours himself and Mary a drink.

“So, you and Mick, long-time friends?”

“More survivors than friends. We were in school together.”

“Ah. Major in murder, minor in mayhem?”

Ketch chuckles at her joke. “I gather your training was a bit more improvisational?”

“We learned on the job.”

Ketch picks up the drinks and then walks over to her handing her the glass.

“And then you gave it all up.”

Mary nods. “I wanted a quiet, normal life.” Mary smiles at him.

“Mmm. And yet, there you were up to your elbows in shifter guts.”

Mary scoffs and smiles again. 

“Mrs. Winchester, I believe you’re drawn to danger. Cheers.”

They clink glasses and then drink.

\--------------

Mick is still in his office working late and alone when he hears the door open and then clang shut. He gets up from his desk, draws his pistol from his waistband holster, and then cautiously moves to see who is there. He sees a man enter on the landing overhead, so Mick aims his gun at the intruder.

“Sorry to interrupt. There’s really no need for that, Mr. Davies.”

“We know each other?”

I’m Renny Rawlings. I’ve been working directly for Dr. Hess since I graduated from Kendricks, top of my class.”

“Oh, cheers. What do you want?” Mick says, still aiming his gun at the man.

“Dr. Hess sent me on the overnight. Thought you could use an extra set of hands.”

“Oh.” Mick finally lowers his firearm. “So put another way, you’re her lapdog, here to keep an eye on me.”

“I’m here to help.”

“You want to help. Stay out of my way,” Mick says, returning the gun to its holster and going back to his office.

“I’m afraid that’s not an option.”

\--------------

The doctor is looking at some x-rays and then turns and sits down at his desk. A young, black man enters and the doctor looks up.

“Sorry, we’re closed for the day.”

“Those your patient files?” the man asks.

“My patient’s history is none of your business.”

The man pulls out a switchblade and charges at the doctor and slices the man’s throat in one swift motion. He then finds Kelly Kline’s record of her office visit and deletes the record.

\---------------

Dean is trying to reach Castiel on his phone but it goes to voicemail. 

This is my voicemail. Make your voice a mail. Castiel’s greeting made you chuckle every time. Dean had his phone on speaker. 

“Come on, Cas, I’ve called you three times now. Will you call me back? We’ve got a line on Dagon. We need your help.”

“So, you ran the plates of every car that drove past that warehouse in Idaho, just before it burned down?” Sam said to Eileen. They were sitting in the war room at the map table with a beer in front of them. Diana was sitting across the table from Eileen with bottled water as Dean returned from trying to call Cas. He sat down beside you and listened to the conversation.

“Yeah. Most of them were local, but one wasn’t,” Eileen said. Eileen is deaf but her speech was very good and you could easily understand her. She would also use sign language from time to time and you knew that she read lips as well. “It came up registered to Dermott Culp.”

“So?”

“So he went missing a year ago.”

“Okay?”

“I tracked his car to Iowa. Found him coming out of a building, carrying a dead body.”

“So Dermott’s a killer?” Dean asked.

“Dermott’s a demon,” Eileen informed him. 

“Uh, one of Crowley's,” Sam asked.

“Works for Dagon. Covers her tracks.”

“Smart,” Sam says.

“Dude, don’t compliment the bad guys,” Dean adds. Eileen scoffs and then looks over at Diana smiling. Diana just rolls her eyes.

“This happens all the time,” Diana says to Eileen. 

Sam smiles too and then continues. “So, do you know where Kelly is now?”

“No. But before I stabbed Dermott in the heart…”

Sam smiled approvingly and Dean said, “Nice.”

“He gave me her phone number.” Eileen takes a slip of paper out of her pocket and lays it on the table and then slides it across to Sam. Sam’s hand touches Eileen’s and hovers there. Eileen looks into Sam’s eyes and he takes his hand away along with the slip of paper. Diana caught the exchange and grinned and then looked over at Dean who had seen it too. 

You all enjoyed each other’s company for the rest of the evening. You ate dinner and then Sam and Dean devised a plan to lure Kelly back out to the doctor’s office, which gave you and Eileen time to talk. You had told Eileen how you had met the Winchester’s and she playfully scolded Sam for kidnapping you. When she heard that you were cataloging the artifacts in the storage room, she was interested in seeing it, so you gave her the tour complete with a look at the dungeon as well. 

“So you and Dean seem really happy? Were you here when he and Sam came to the Retirement home and helped me kill the banshee that killed my parents?”

“Yes. In fact, that was when Lucifer was riding around in Castiel’s vessel. If Dean hadn’t come back to get those golden blades, he probably would have killed me.”

“Oh my gosh! I know you were scared.”

Diana just nodded.

“Eileen, I know we just met, and you can tell me to mind my own business if you want, but-”

“What is it?”

“Why do you hunt alone? I mean, being deaf. Aren’t you worried that someone can sneak up behind you without you even knowing it?” Diana had a sincere look of concern on her face which made Eileen understand her questioning.

“I used to worry about it but it has become like second nature to me now. And my other senses are heightened. I always move my head from side to side so that I can see if someone is approaching me from the rear.”

“That makes sense. I never thought of it like that.”

“I’m very careful. Although it does get lonely sometimes.”

“Well, if the guys haven’t said it yet, let me be the first one to invite you to stay anytime you’re in the area.”

“Thanks. I would like that,” Eileen said smiling.

Diana showed her several of the items from the boxes, until Sam came to see what you two were doing.

“Hey, how about a game night? Cards or a board game?” Sam said smiling.

You both said “yes” and followed him back out to the war room. You decided to play Pictionary and Eileen suggested boys against the girls but Diana knew that would only start a fight between the brothers. 

“How about me and Dean against you and Sam?”

“Okay,” Eileen said and then looked at Sam and grinned.

Dean sat up the easel board and then he even let Sam and Eileen go first. You watched as Eileen drew and then Sam guessed wildly. She made a few hand gestures and Sam guessed it quickly. Dean started to protest but you grabbed his hand and he looked at you. You gave him a look and then winked. He then shot a look back at Sam and Eileen who were high-fiving each other and grinning. He quickly caught on. It was your turn next and the word was “fireman”.

“This is an easy one, baby.” 

When Sam said go, you started drawing as fast as you could, even though you weren’t very good. Dean’s guesses were crazy and nowhere near being a fireman. When you tried to draw a hose, then his guesses became very graphic and soon you were all laughing so hard that time ran out.

“Oh come on. What was it?” he said in frustration.

“Fireman,” you said, still laughing.

“That doesn’t look anything like a fireman. Why didn’t you draw a house on fire? Then the man with the hose trying to put the fire out.”

“That’s what these wavy lines were. The fire,” you said trying to defend yourself.

Sam and Eileen were still laughing at you and Dean. You played a few more rounds and it was obvious that Sam and Eileen were going to win. Dean got irritated and wanted to play something else so you changed to poker. You decided to actually play for money but nothing extravagant. Diana was the first one to fold and then soon she left the game to go to bed. She told Dean to not stay up too late, which he didn’t. In fact, he decided to go to bed so that would leave Sam and Eileen alone to continue playing or to do other things.

\-------------

Crowley was holding a meeting with his demons. They were all gathered around listening to his speech.

“My loyal-ish subjects, these troubled times, I’m aware that there might be some confusion as to where you’re supposed to place your loyalty. Even with Lucifer back in the Cage, there are those of you who would try to help him because he scares you, or engorges you. Just the chance that Lucifer could come back, a rumor, would have been enough to keep some of you working against me.” Crowley now stops pacing and sits on his throne. “Undermining me. Being a royal pain in my pert, royal ass. But lo! The beast has been humbled.” Crowley snaps his fingers and the heavy, metal doors open and Lucifer shuffles forward in chains and shackles. The demons are shocked to see Lucifer. 

“From his own lips you will hear proclaimed the one true leader of all Hell. See. I didn’t just beat the Devil, I tamed him.”

Lucifer stops in front of Crowley now, with his head bowed in submission.

“This is all done of your own free will, is it not?”

“Yes, my Lord,” Lucifer replies.

“Look, kids. He goes where I tell him. He does what I tell him. He is my dog. Showtime Marmaduke.” Crowley motions for him to turn around toward the demons.

“Yes, my Lord,” he says and then turns to face the group. “He’s right, my friends. There is only one true ruler of Hell.” Lucifer mouths “me”.

“And that is me, is it not?”

“Oh, yes.”

“And you surrender your heartfelt support to that one true ruler?”

“Absolutely,” he says and then winks with a smirking grin.

“And what do you have to say to those who are still unsure of whom they must obey?”

“I say this. Anyone who does not support this one true king can be assured of suffering unendurable, and everlasting agony,” he says as his eyes glow red for all the demons to see, except for Crowley. The demons look at each other. “I don’t hear applause.”

All the demons start to clap now as Crowley smiles satisfied at Lucifer’s words.

\----------------

Sam walks Eileen to the room next to his. He opens the door and Eileen puts her duffel bag down on the floor and then turns back around to face Sam. 

“Thanks for letting me stay here tonight. I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime.”

“I really like Diana. She’s so sweet and she’s a good cook.”

“Yes, I know. Dean and I have already gained some weight.”

“Can’t tell it from my viewpoint,” she said looking up at him with hooded eyes.

Sam smiled and then bit his lower lip.

“Um, well, this was my mom’s room when she was staying here. She might have left some things behind, just so you know,” Sam said quickly.

“Oh, okay.”

“My room is right next door, in case you need anything in the middle of the night. But feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen. You don’t need to ask, unless you can’t find something,” Sam stammered on awkwardly.

Eileen just continued to smile at Sam. His shaggy hair hung loosely and a few strands fell across his eyes. She reached up and smoothed them aside so she could see his eyes better.  
He smiled back at the gesture and cleared his throat and then swallowed. There was silence and then Sam looked anxiously toward his room.

“Okay, so uh-”

“Sam. I like you. You’re a good friend.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Sure,” he said trying to cover his embarrassment and disappointment.

“Maybe, even more than a friend,” she said suddenly.

He heard her words and then looked into her eyes. He took a step closer and then leaned in. His lips met hers and he felt the softness of them, like a pillow waiting to nestle his head. He touched her cheek while his other hand came around her small waist. She touched his shoulder and he wanted to pick her up into his strong arms. He could have lifted her easily but he didn’t want to read more into their first kiss. He pulled back and then looked into her eyes as they fluttered open. She smiled and then he smiled back.

“I like you too, Eileen. More than a friend, as well.”

“Good.”

“Good,” he said. He stepped back and then sighed. “Well, good night.”

“Good night, Sam.” She then turned and went into the room, turning for one last look at Sam before closing the door. Sam smiled and then walked the short distance to his room, going in and then closing the door behind him.

\--------------

Sam was up at his usual time to go for a run. He needed to think and running was his best method to accomplish that. It took him a while to go to sleep. His thoughts kept lingering on the kiss with Eileen. She was pretty and interesting. She had lost both of her parents at the same time and was raised by her aunt. Revenge had again been the motivation to draw another hunter’s child into the life. Sam was glad that he had played a part in helping her to kill the banshee. That’s when he had met her and began a friendship with her. They had exchanged phone numbers and emails and would chat periodically, but they found themselves chatting more and more. And now that they had spent some time together and had finally kissed, Sam knew he wanted to see more of her. 

Sam’s heavy footfalls slapped in a steady rhythm on the pavement. He knew the route because it was always the same. He could probably run it with his eyes closed. His thoughts went back to Eileen and what they would be doing later. They would be trying to rescue Kelly from Dagon and he was anxious to have her by his side. But after that, then what? Would Eileen stay? There was plenty of room at the bunker. She could hunt with them. She wouldn’t be alone anymore. She liked Diana and Diana liked her. After all, Dean had found the love of his life. Maybe Eileen was his. He didn’t know for sure, but he wanted to give it a chance.

\-----------------

Diana had just finished her shower and dried off. She wrapped her robe around her and then opened the bathroom door to see Eileen standing in the hallway. 

“Morning, Eileen. Sorry, were you waiting long?”

“No, not at all.”

“Okay. Well, word of advice. Close and lock the door. The guys will realize that a female is in here that way. They never close the door. It made for some embarrassing moments when I first arrived.”

“Thanks, I will.”

“And come to the kitchen when you’re done. We make a big deal about breakfast for first-time guests.”

“Cool. Can’t wait,” Eileen said and then closed and locked the bathroom door.

By the time Eileen arrived in the kitchen, Dean had made a huge stack of waffles and Diana had fixed the scrambled eggs and sausage links. The coffee was hot and fresh and there were orange and apple juices. Sam was sitting at the table with Dean and he stood up when Eileen came into the room. They smiled at each other. 

“Good morning,” Sam said practically beaming. “You go first,” he said, holding out a plate for her.

She took it and then stepped up to the counter to fix her plate. “This is better than a hotel. Great shower and continental breakfast bar. With all of these rooms, you guys could open a Hunter’s B & B.”

“Don’t give Dean any ideas,” Diana said.

“Oh come on. You know I like our privacy here. And with our baby on the way, I don’t want a bunch of strange hunters coming through here. Present company excluded, of course.”

“Thanks, Dean,” Eileen said, turning and taking her plate to the table. Diana came over with a glass of orange juice and a glass of apple juice, offering whichever to Eileen. She chose the apple and Diana took the orange and set it down on the table. Sam came to the table with his plate and cup of coffee and sat beside Eileen. Dean and Diana made their plates at the same time and then sat down across from Sam and Eileen.

Eileen complimented the cooks on the food. Everyone ate and laughed thinking back to the friendly competition of the games. Dean, of course, wanted a rematch at Pictionary. 

“Okay, so what’s the plan,” Dean asked, looking at Sam.

“Well, thanks to Eileen, we have the number to reach Kelly. I’ll call her and tell her that the doctor needs her to come back to his office because of something with her test results.”

“You think that’ll work?” asked Dean.

“Uh, yeah. A pregnant woman who cares about her baby, will definitely go back to her doctor,” Diana says looking at Dean.

“Okay, so I will go and intercept Kelly,” he says.

“And Eileen and I will meet up with Mick. He’s bringing the Colt so we can kill Dagon,” Sam added.

“Cas still hasn’t called me back, so we can’t count on his help. I don’t know what’s up with him lately,” Dean said annoyed.

“He’ll turn up sooner or later. Hopefully he’ll show when we’re back here with Kelly,” Sam said.

“Great! Two pregnant ladies under one roof,” Dean says with exaggeration.

“Oh gosh! Is she going to stay here? And have her baby here?” Diana asked.

“Maybe,” Sam said. “We haven’t thought that far ahead.”

\-------------

“Dr. Turner was very specific. I need zinc and iron,” said Kelly into the phone talking to Dagon.

“Yeah, got it.”

“And this article says calcium.”

“Cool. Bye.”

Kelly hangs up but her phone rings again. She answers it.

“Ms. Kline?” says Sam impersonating Dr. Turner’s assistant.

“Yes?”

“This is Oliver at Dr. Turner’s office. He’d like to see you in the office today.”

“I, uh, was just in there. He said everything was fine.”

“Uh, right. Well, he looked back through your test results, and there are some things he’d like to discuss. Does 5:00 p.m. work for you?”

“I don’t think I can get away.”

“Well, he said it’s very important. 5:00 p.m.?”

“Um, sure.”

“Good, see you then.” Sam hung up and gave Eileen a thumbs-up motion and grinned.

“Cool,” she said smiling back at him. 

Suddenly, a silver Buick Enclave pulls up and stops. Mick Davies and Renny Rawlings get out of the vehicle. Mick and Renny approach Sam and Eileen.

“I thought you’d be coming alone,” Sam says.

“And I thought we’d gotten past our trust issues. But, if Dagon shows, we’re gonna need all the help we can get. This is Renny Rawlings. New man,” Mick says.

“Right. I’m Sam, This is Eileen Leahy.”

“Ah, the banshee girl,” Renny says suddenly looking at Mick. Eileen looks questioningly at him. “We have a file. From what Mick tells me, neither of you have any formal training. Fascinating. I was top of my class at Kendricks.”

“No one cares,” Eileen says.

Renny looks shocked that she said that but Sam smiles at how she put Renny in his place.

“I, uh, brought the Colt, just like you asked,” Mick said, unwrapping it and handing it to Sam. “But it’s gotta go back to HQ.”

“Gee, Mick. I thought we’d gotten past the trust issues.”

\-----------------

Kelly Kline is walking toward the Westview Medical Clinic, still wondering what could be so urgent about her test results. She clutches her coat closer to her and then stuffs her hands into the pockets to warm them. Suddenly Dean comes up behind her and grabs her arm making her gasp in surprise. 

“Stay cool and walk with me,” he says, placing his arm around her shoulder as if to appear that he is the father of her baby to onlookers on the street.

“Dean?”

He leads her to the Impala and opens the back door for her. She gets in without protest.

\----------------

Dean drives to the rendezvous spot where Sam, Eileen, Mick, and Renny are waiting. Dean gets out of the car and then asks, “Is this everyone?”

“Yeah, still no word from Cas,” Sam replies.

“Right. Great. Who’s this?’ he asks as he goes around to open the backdoor for Kelly to get out.

“He’s with Mick,” Sam offers.

“I’m Renny Rawlings, graduated from Kendricks, top of my-”

“Great, I don’t care,” Dean says dismissively.

Kelly gets out of the car and then looks at the others.

“Kelly,” Sam says, greeting her. “Listen, we all know you’re in a really difficult situation and we just...We want to help.”

“You call this helping?”

“Look, Kelly, that kid, it’s...I mean, it’s Lucifer’s!” Dean says.

“Yeah, I know. What, you think I wanted this to happen? He used me,” she says as she holds her stomach with both hands. “But I love this child.”

“You will mean absolutely nothing to that child. That child will kill us all,” Mick says.

“Hey”, says Dean trying to defend Kelly with the hurtful words that Mick said.

“Look, that’s not happening, okay? We’re gonna figure something out, we will,” Sam says.

“This is absurd,” Renny says, reaching to draw his gun.

“Don’t,” Dean yells, giving Renny a warning look. Suddenly the wind starts to blow forcefully.

“She’s here,” Kelly says. 

Sam and Dean both draw their guns and look around for Dagon. Mick and Eileen draw their weapons as well. Lightning flashes illuminating the parking lot of the warehouse. Dagon appears behind Sam.

“Hey,” she says.

Everyone turns toward her with guns drawn. She stretches out her hands and everyone is flung through the air and they crash forcefully to the ground. Kelly just stands staring at Dagon, helpless to do anything. Everyone fires at her again but the bullets have no effect on the Princess of Hell. Eileen is still lying on the ground and sees the Colt lying near her from where Sam had dropped it. Dagon approaches Kelly and takes her by the hand and Kelly goes with her and resigns to her fate. Eileen crawls forward and grabs the Colt and aims it at Dagon. Meanwhile, Renny is directly opposite of Eileen and he has his weapon and is ready to fire as well. Eileen fires and the bullet heads straight for Dagon. It passes right through her as if she were invisible and hits Renny in the heart. He drops his gun and falls to his knees and then falls forward dead. Eileen stares in shock that she has just killed a human instead of the demon she was aiming for. 

Mick comes and squats down over Renny, checking for a pulse but he is dead. 

“I didn’t mean to!” Eileen pleads. “I was shooting at the demon!”

Sam comes up behind her and takes the Colt back. “We know, we know. It was an accident.”

Mick stands and then draws his gun pointing it at Eileen.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?” Dean says to Mick.

“She killed a Man of Letters, she has to die.”

“It was an accident,” Sam says.

“It doesn’t matter. The Code.”

“No, hey, screw the Code,” Dean says pointing at him.

“Don’t make this harder than it already is.”

“Mick, you don’t have to do this,” Dean says now aiming his gun at Mick.

“Yes, I do!” Mick shouts.

“Please. Don’t,” Eileen says almost on the verge of tears.

Mick has a flashback to when his friend, Timothy begged him not to kill him. Then he hears Ms. Hess’s words, “The Code demands otherwise.” He cringes as he remembers when he stabbed Timothy.

“Mick, Mick, listen to me. I know you guys have this Men of Letters Code you blindly answer to. But, look, you don’t have to do that.” Sam has now positioned himself directly in front of Eileen.  
“You’re better than that. You only have to answer to yourself. You only have to do what you know is right. You only have to answer to your own code.”

Mick finally lowers his gun breathing heavily and then sighs. “Just go,” Mick says.

Sam, Dean, and Eileen quickly head to the Impala. Dean fires up the engine and drives away.

\---------------

Mary is standing at the bathroom mirror and readjusts her tank top. The reflection in the mirror is of a naked Ketch propped up against the headboard. The covers flow loosely over his groin and legs. 

“Well, that was unexpected but invigorating,” Ketch says.

Mary takes her necklace with her wedding band on it and puts it back around her neck. 

“I must say when I first met you, I didn’t see this coming. My thought at the time was, “I’ll end up shooting this one.” Ketch chuckles at the irony. 

Mary turns now and gives him a look.

“Life is full of surprises,” Ketch says, still staring at her.

“Ketch?”

“Yes?”

“You’re not reading anything into this?”

“Like?”

“Like, it means anything.”

“Oh..you really needn’t worry. Truth is I’m not built for that. And I suspect you aren’t either?”

“You’re wrong. But that was a long time ago. So we’re good?” Mary asks.

“We are. And I notice you took my advice.”

“Advice?”

Mary gets her flannel shirt and puts it back on, turning her back to Ketch. 

“You had a choice to make. Your work or family ties.”

“You know what? It’s not either-or. I had the same discussion with my boys. I’m not choosing hunting over them. Why does it have to be one or the other?”

“So you want to have it all?”

“Trying to.”

“Good for you.”

Ketch smiles at her and she smiles back.

\--------------

“So, how we looking?” Lucifer asks his little demon conspirator.

Drexel seems nervous and tentatively asks, “Uh, you’re sure Crowley’s occupied elsewhere?”

“Yes, he’s on his rounds,” Lucifer says. “Crowley’s got, like, two and a half more hours of getting his, pert, royal ass kissed.”

Lucifer is standing in front of Drexel with his shirt off as he examines his vessel and checks the spell warding.

“Well, the upper left quadrant is sound. Restorations holding. No emanations detected. Lower left likewise.”

“You made the right decision, you know. ‘Cause when the dust settles, there’s only gonna be one of us standing, and it ain’t gonna be the guy with the accent if you know what I mean. I’m very, very impressed.”

Drexel just stares at Lucifer and then coughs and takes a step backward.

“You’ll be happy to know, the vessel is completely sound. The repairs are secure.”

Lucifer nods. “And the security system? Whatever it is that lets Crowley turn me into his own personal sock puppet?”

Drexel doesn’t answer but just stands there confused.

“I don’t hear words.”

“Uh, the system is very much intact.”

“But you can disarm it?”

Drexel’s mouth opens but nothing comes out. Lucifer reaches out, grabbing him by the throat, and the little demon gasps.

“I’m not really known for my patience.”

“I don’t quite have the means at this-,” he croaks out.

“Who does?”

“Uh, Spivak. He designed-”

“Where is he?”

“Dead.”

“Dead?”

“Dead.”

Lucifer now releases his chokehold and Drexel coughs and steps back even further. 

“Uh, yeah, after the system was installed, Crowley killed Spivak to safeguard its secrets.”

“Hmm. Well..” Lucifer comes forward and places his arm around Drexel patting him on the back. “You can crack it, right?”

“Yeah, I just need some time. I’ll be quick.”

“Good.” Lucifer then kisses his forehead and then releases him. “‘Cause I am getting stir crazy. And I’m about to be a dad.” Lucifer grins at that and then puts his shirt back on.

Drexel grins back and then quickly bows out of the room.

\-----------------

Eileen, Sam, and Dean return from the “Kidnap Kelly” caper. They all look sad and worried. Diana was still up, working on the next day’s lesson plan on her laptop and waiting to see their new bunker guest.

“What happened? Where’s Kelly?” she asked knowing something went horribly wrong.

“We weren’t able to defeat Dagon. She still has Kelly,” he says coming and giving you a hug. He turns back to look at Eileen. “You okay?”

She nods but then says “No. He wasn’t a monster. He was...I,” Eileen’s voice breaks as tears are in her eyes. Sam comes up behind her and softly touches her shoulder. She turns to face him. 

“Hey. It was a mistake,” he says and then makes the sign language to represent that. She gave him a doubtful look and then went into his arms burying her head against his chest and sobbing. Sam’s arms encircled her and he stroked her hair trying to soothe away the heartache that she was feeling. They clung to each other for a few minutes until Eileen pulled back.

Diana just looked at them and then Dean pushed on your back leading you toward the bedroom. Once, inside you sat down at the foot of the bed, while Dean set his duffel bag down. He came and sat beside you. 

“Mick had a new guy with him, Ren something. I didn’t really care who he was. Just another Brit.”

Dean paused and took a breath before continuing.

“Dagon appeared and she waved her hands and we were all thrown in every direction.”

“Oh no. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a little sore, but I’m fine. Uh, well, when everyone fell Sam dropped the Colt. Eileen crawled and picked it up because Dagon was walking toward Kelly then. But this guy Ren also decided to try to stop Dagon. He stood up and was ready to shoot at Dagon but Eileen fired the Colt. The bullet passed straight through Dagon and hit Ren in the chest. He died.”

“Oh my God! Poor Eileen. So she’s feeling the guilt of killing an innocent man. That’s what Sam meant by saying it was a mistake.”

“Yeah, but then Mick drew his gun and was going to kill Eileen. Still babbling about the damn Men of Letters Code. That she has to die because she killed one of their own.”

Diana hugged Dean closer. “I don’t understand these people. Don’t they have any compassion? Can’t they think for themselves and know right from wrong?”

“Apparently, Mick didn’t. They took him in as a kid. He owes his whole life to them. But Sam...man. Sam talked him down. Told him he didn’t need to blindly follow someone else’s code. He needed to do what he thought was right for himself. And Sam stepped in front of Eileen, shielding her in the event that Mick would have pulled the trigger.”

“Oh, Wow! It all could have been even worse if Mick had shot Sam.”

“Well, then Mick would be dead too because I was prepared to take him out if he had.”

\----------------

Dagon takes Kelly to a new location. She puts her on the bed and handcuffs her arm to the bedpost.

“Why are you doing this?” Kelly asks.

“Oh, don’t even. I tried, but clearly, you can’t be trusted.”

“I was worried about the baby. I’m trying to protect him.”

“Oh honey, you can’t. I mean, you don’t need to. I wasn’t lying, Your baby is strong, so strong. Whatever happens, he is going to be just fine. But you won’t. Yeah, those weird little pains? Just a taste of what’s to come. ‘Cause, kiddo, birthing a Nephilim...Fatal. Always.”

Dagon laughs and then leaves the room. Kelly rubs her belly and then starts to cry.


	39. Chapter 39

Mick returns to the base and enters the command center. Mr. Ketch is there waiting for him. 

“Ketch. Why’d you call me here?”

“Oh, I didn’t.”

Just then Ms. Hess enters the room. “Mr. Davies.”

Ketch circles around and stands off to the side out of the way, as Ms. Hess comes toward the large conference room table. 

“Dr. Hess. I didn’t think you left London.”

“I don’t. But I have been tasked by the other elders to fix this rapidly deteriorating situation.”

“Ma’am please-”

“Are you about to tell me that you are doing the best that you can? Two days ago, according to your own report, you let a Prince of Hell escape, and the mother of Lucifer’s child, and one of my best men was murdered by an American hunter, whom you allowed to live.” Dr. Hess had been pacing around the table during her whole speech.

“If I might-” he tried to explain.

“These hunters are out of control, the brothers Winchester in particular, which Lady Bevell has exhaustively documented.”

“Ma’am, if you would just listen--”

“To what? More excuses? No. I don’t think I will.”

Mick looks over to his side seeing Ketch standing there watching Dr. Hess. 

“Hunters are dogs, Mr. Davies. You give them an order and they obey. That’s how it works. So tell me, do they? Do they obey you? No, of course not.”

Mick doesn’t say anything but continues to stare at Dr. Hess.

“So, this Eileen Leahy will be found, and killed, in accordance with the Code. As for the Winchesters, like any rebellious hunter, they will be investigated and, if found guilty, executed.”

“If? If they’re found guilty?” Mick says.

Dr. Hess remains silent.

“Aren’t hunters always found guilty?”

“Be careful, Mr. Davies.”

“No. My entire life with the Men of Letters, I never broke a rule. And yes, at first, I was shocked at how Sam and Dean operate. But what Lady Bevell doesn’t mention is the lives they’ve saved, monsters destroyed, and outcomes made better not because of the Code, but because of Sam and Dean Winchester’s sense of what’s right.”

“And that is the crux of the matter. The Code is not a suggestion, it is an absolute. The Code is what separates us from the monsters. It is the order by which we all live.”

Mick has placed his hands down flat on the table and sighs. His eyes have started to water at the realization of all the things he has done by blindly following the Code.

“No. The Code is what makes a young boy kill his best friend. When I was a child, I had nothing. I owed you everything. And I obeyed. But I’m a man now, Dr. Hess. And I can see the choices.”

Dr. Hess gives a small nod.

“And I choose to do the right thing,” Mick says. A bullet to the left temple ends Mick Davies' life and his body falls forward on the conference room table. Mr. Ketch still has his gun aimed at his old classmate as he looks over at Dr. Hess. She nods her approval and he nods back.

Mr. Ketch looks down at Mick’s body and then back up at Dt. Hess.

“It’s over. The grand experiment of recruiting American hunters has failed. Utterly.”

“What would you like me to do?”

“Exterminate them. Every last one.” 

She then throws the file she was holding down on the table. It was their file on Dean W.

\-----------

Sam helped Eileen to her room. She was still clinging to Sam’s flannel shirt and crying. As Sam neared his room, Eileen stopped.

“Sam?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t want to be alone tonight. I’m not asking for anything else to happen, but can I sleep in your bed tonight, with you?” she asked shyly looking down at the floor. Sam cupped her chin and lifted her head until she was looking at him.

“Anything you want is fine with me.”

He opened his door and led Eileen inside. Sam helped her take her jacket off and then hung it on the back of his door. He turned back around and then looked at her. Last night, he had imagined having her in his room, undressing her and then making sweet love to her, but now that she stood inches away from his bed, all he wanted to do was hold her. He knew that’s all she wanted and needed as well. He came to her and wrapped his arms around her feeling her mold herself against his chest and wrap her arms around his waist. Her sobs started again and he rubbed her back. He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair back, letting it sift between his fingers. Her sobbing stopped and she pulled back wiping her eyes.

“I must look a mess.”

“Not at all,” Sam said sincerely.

“Uh, well, I guess I didn’t think about this ahead of time.”

“What?”

“Something to sleep in. I could sleep in my clothes, I guess but-” Eileen looked down again nervously.

“Not a problem,” Sam said and hurriedly went over to his dresser. He pulled out a t-shirt and also a flannel shirt. “Your choice,” he said and laid them on his bed. “I’ll let you change and then I’ll be back. Do you want anything to eat or drink?”

Eileen shook her head and then watched Sam leave the room closing the door. She chose the t-shirt and then brought it to her face. It smelled of clean laundry detergent and a hint of Sam’s musky scent. She undressed quickly leaving on her panties and then slipped the shirt over her head. It was so big and hung like a dress down to her knees but it was soft and comfortable. She turned the covers back and thought about slipping into the bed but saw the door opening.  
Sam came in and a small smile and chuckle escaped his lips at the sight of Eileen in his huge shirt. She held her arms out to each side and laughed.

“I look like the kids in that movie, Honey I Shrunk the Kids.” 

Sam laughed at that, but thought it was a good sign that she hadn’t lost her sense of humor, even if it was temporary.

“I’m gonna get my clothes and go to the bathroom to change, okay?”

“No, that’s okay. I need to go there anyway, so you change here. I’ll be back shortly.” 

Eileen hurried out of the room and she stopped next door and got her toothbrush and toothpaste and then went to the bathroom down the hall. Sam changed out of his jeans and flannel shirt and put on some sweatpants and another t-shirt. He pulled the covers back and laid down and then waited for Eileen to return. He knew that nothing would happen between them but still couldn’t help but feel anxious, knowing he would be holding her in his arms all night. Why was he so nervous? After all, it hadn’t been that long since he had shared his bed with another woman. That night was all about sex: feeling, touching, and probing every inch of Toni’s body. There were no emotions involved except lust. Tonight would be about comfort, compassion, and caring for a woman that he was already in a relationship with as a friend, and more than a friend. He knew that he wanted more but would have to be willing to wait and let her take the lead. If she didn’t make a move, then he would wait for as long as it took. He heard movement in the room next door and he knew it was Eileen. What if she had changed her mind and decided to sleep alone? Disappointment started to take hold until he heard a soft knock on his door, and then the door slowly opened and Eileen peaked in. Sam smiled and grinned at her as she came around and slipped into the bed beside him. She pulled the covers up over her and Sam reached out to take the covers and pull them over him as well. Sam extended his arm and she scooted over next to him. He tapped her shoulder and she looked at him.

“Uhm, so do you want to spoon or snuggle,” he asked. 

Eileen immediately snuggled up under his arm and then her right arm came up and she laid her hand palm down on his chest over his heart. She felt it thudding against her hand and she smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder and then closed her eyes. She felt his hand softly caressing her arm below her elbow and then he kissed her forehead again. This man who towered over most people was indeed a gentle giant. His touch was so soft and tender it almost felt like a feather brushing against her skin. She felt goosebumps form on her skin at his touch. It felt nice to be wrapped in his arms and she felt safe. Safer than she had ever been in her life. It was also nice to not be alone. To have that human contact and to know that this man would keep her warm as she slept. This new feeling overwhelmed her and her eyes misted and the tears started anew. Her breathing caught and she tried to not make a sound by clenching her lips with her teeth on the inside but she felt Sam shift back and through the watery veil she saw Sam’s concerned look. He took his other hand and wiped the tears away with the pad of his huge hand. Her vision was shadowed by his whole hand and then he moved it away and she saw the depth of emotion in his green eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Sam. You must think that I’m such a baby for asking you to hold me like this.”

“No, not at all,” he said, shaking his head from side to side.

“I need...I mean, uh, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He kissed her forehead again and she stared intently at him. He looked back at her and the look changed. He thought it was the same look as last night right before he kissed her lips, but he knew that wasn’t what she wanted, at least not tonight.

Eileen reached up and touched Sam’s cheek and stroked it softly. She then moved her hand behind his neck and pulled him closer until his lips met hers. It was soft and then her lips parted and she poked her tongue just to the tip of his lips. His mouth parted and he inched his tongue out to meet hers. The initial touch was like an electric shock that he felt throughout his whole body. His tongue slid next to hers and he traced along the inside of her bottom lip. Her tongue was exploring the inside of his mouth and it was stirring the passion inside of him. He broke the kiss and was breathing heavily. She opened her eyes and saw his intent stare and her cheeks blushed. She buried her head into his chest, which was still heaving up and down from his breathing. His arms came back around her holding her close. What must he be thinking? Does he think I am a tease for telling him that I just didn’t want to be alone, but then I come onto him with a passionate kiss, and now I’m pulling back? What am I doing? I started to tell him that I needed him, wanted him, but worried that he wouldn’t want me. I’m sure he’s had women more beautiful and sexier than me. He’s probably just being nice by sacrificing a good night’s sleep by holding me. He could never be interested in me. I’m disabled. I don’t have anything of value to offer him. I made a mistake and killed a man. I’m sure he’s never done anything to cost someone their life. It’s better to just be content to have one night of lying in his arms. The sooner that I’m gone, the better off he’ll be. Eileen felt the tears stinging her eyes again and she let the tear roll slowly down her cheek and onto Sam’s shirt. Hopefully, he would think that she was emotional about Renny again, and not in the fact that she had found the most perfect man, but wasn’t able to have him.

Sam’s lips were still tingling from the kiss. He felt his groin heating up and he broke the kiss before his cock became totally erect. Even now he was having to shift away from her so she wouldn’t know how turned on he was. Still laying here, smelling her hair and her natural scent, wasn’t helping to relieve the blood flow to his groin. If it didn’t relax, he’d have to excuse himself to the bathroom and take care of it. How did this happen? She had said that she didn’t want to be alone, so he was content to hold her, snuggle with her, and comfort her when she cried. He felt like kissing her forehead was a friendly enough gesture but then she pulled him into the kiss. There was no mistaking her intentions. She wanted him, wanted him to do more than just kiss her lips, but he didn’t want to take advantage of her compromised state. She was so emotional over Renny’s accidental death, in fact, she was crying again now. He would lay here and hold her and concentrate on anything else but his own desire to feel himself inside of her. He wanted to make love to her until she forgot about the Code, Renny Rawlings, and those damn British Men of Letters.

\-----------------

Dr. Hess called an emergency meeting at 9:00 a.m. It only included British Men of Letters members. She ordered the room placed in secure mode to prevent anyone walking by to look in or overhear the conversation. She informed the group of Renny Rawlings death at the hands of an American hunter named Eileen Leahy. She assured the group that she would be eliminated by Mr. Ketch personally in whatever method he saw fit. She also informed the group that Mick Davies had betrayed them and sided with the Winchesters, and had turned his back on the Code. She pointed to the small, round circle of blood which still remained on the table. She wanted that to be a reminder to anyone else who thought about disobeying orders going forward. She informed them that for the time being Mr. Ketch was in charge, but she was entertaining others for the position. She ended the meeting with a warning of secrecy especially to any of the American hunters in their midst, especially Mary Winchester.

\-------------

Sam awoke early as usual and he felt her body pressed against him. She had somehow shifted during the night and now was facing in the other direction with her back to his chest. His arms are still cradling her. Her hair was tickling his nose and it smelled like honeysuckles and sunshine. He moved his hand to wipe away the strands and he let his fingers sift through them enjoying the softness. He moved his arm away and shifted slowly backward so he wouldn’t disturb her. He wiggled his arm free and then sat up on his side of the bed. His arm was numb and he felt the pins and needles as the feeling was returning. He stood up and shook it out as he headed out of the room and down the hall. He relieved himself and then returned to get his zippered hoodie and his tennis shoes. He got water from the fridge and then left the bunker for his morning run. He needed to think about what he would say to Eileen.

\------------

Diana had just finished her Friday morning class and the next week was Thanksgiving, and she would get a whole week off. She was ready for it too. She had given an exam so the class was nice and quiet as the students took their tests. She had propped her feet up on the step stool to help alleviate the swelling in her ankles and to relieve the pressure in her lower back. She opened the novel she was reading on her laptop and began to read. Periodically she would look up and make sure the students were still taking the test and not looking at their neighbor’s test or passing notes or whispering answers to their friends. About thirty minutes in, the first student finished the test and turned it in. She knew exactly who it would be, because it was the same young man she had met with in her office. He had a love for the subject and he was maintaining a solid A in her class. She wished him a Happy Thanksgiving and he did the same to you and then he left. One by one the students trickled to your desk to turn in their test and then left. There were only two students left now, a boy and a girl. You knew they were usually the last ones to complete their tests, assignments, or to participate in class. This class counted as a prerequisite and they needed to pass. Your heart went out to them and you had even met with the girl to discuss extra credit options. The boy had never come to office hours or spoken to you in fact. There was five minutes left in the class and you looked up and saw the girl rise and pull her bookbag up over her shoulder. She picked up the test and slowly walked toward you. You smiled at her and she returned the gaze. She handed you her paper and whispered, “I studied and re-read some of the chapters. I think it made a difference.”

“I’m sure it did. Don’t worry about it and Have a nice Thanksgiving break.”

“You too, Dr. Morgan.” She turned and left the room.

The young man looked up at you and at the clock on the wall, and let out a heavy sigh.

“If you need ten more minutes, that’s fine with me. I’m not in a hurry,” you offered.

He gave you a half-smile and said, “Maybe just five minutes. I’m almost done. Thank you.”

Okay, he can speak you thought, before returning to your reading. A blast of cold air came over you and you shivered. You had dressed warmly because it was cold this morning and had even left your coat on, knowing the temperature fluctuations in this classroom, but this felt oddly different. You looked back up at the student and he was still working on his test. Out of the corner of your eye, you thought you saw movement as if someone had just passed you and was now behind you. You turned your head but saw no one. You swiveled your chair further but still nothing. You went back to your computer screen but the novel now had lost its appeal. You closed the document and your laptop. You looked at your phone and saw that you had a text from your dad. 

Can I see you before you leave today?

Sure. One student left taking a test. I’ll come to your office.

Great.

The young man was now standing in front of you with his test. “Thank you Dr. Morgan for the extra time. I tried my best.”

“Well don’t worry about it. Have a nice Thanksgiving break.”

“You too.” He quickly left and you stood up and put your laptop in your briefcase and then looked around the room again. You were still cold and couldn’t shake the feeling of seeing something. You left the room and then walked down the hall to the main office to check your mailbox. You came through the door to see Lucy on the phone but she looked up and smiled at you and waved. You smiled back and got your mail and looked through it waiting for her to finish the call.  
Lucy hung up and you walked over to her desk. 

“Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?”

“Good. Just finished my last class so now I can start my Thanksgiving break. I’ve forgotten how long it takes to get to this week.”

“Don’t I know it. You got big plans?”

“No, not really. Haven’t even thought about it really. It will be my first Thanksgiving with Dean, so I guess we’ll cook a turkey and watch football. I’m sure you’ll have a house full?”

“Of course. I usually babysit, so that the kids can get a jumpstart on Christmas shopping. We watch movies and pop popcorn and make hot chocolate.”

“Sounds like fun. I might suggest that to Sam and Dean.”

“So how’s the baby? Have you had another ultrasound yet?”

“No, it’s scheduled for next week on Wednesday though. I think I want to know what we’re having now. Dean thinks it’s a boy and I think a girl.”

Lucy gets up from her desk and comes around looking at your belly.

“Well, let’s see. Stand up straight.” You do as she asked and then she looks and then places her hand on top of your belly. “It’s a boy.”

“And why do you think so?”

“Because you’re poking outward. That’s the way boys look. Girls are lower. Trust me, I should know.”

You smile at her now but say, “Well okay, but now I’m going to lose the bet. I was sure it was a girl.” Lucy just laughs and gives you a hug.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Lucy,” you say and then leave and head up the staircase toward your office. 

The door was unlocked and there were two other faculty members sitting at their desks. You went to your desk and got your purse and your textbook. You would be on break but would need to prepare for the final week of classes and the final exam before the semester ended. You put the textbook in your briefcase and then turned to leave and felt dizzy. You steadied yourself with your hand on the desk and breathed slowly for a few minutes. Your vision wasn’t blurry and you didn’t feel nauseous. You must have just turned your head too suddenly. You were fine now and got your things and left. You made your way down the hallway and knocked on your dad’s office door.

“Come in.”

You opened the door and saw him coming around his desk. He walked to you and gave you a hug.

“Look at you. You look just like your mother did when she was pregnant.”

“Thanks, Dad. I think. So what’s up?”

“Just wondering what your plans are for Thanksgiving? Are you gonna cook or just go out to eat?”

“I haven’t even thought about it or talked with Sam or Dean.”

“Would you and the guys want to come to my house?”

“Oh, Dad. That’s sweet of you to offer. I’ll check with them and see.”

“Yeah. I guess I can try to find something to connect with Dean about. If you can’t agree on food and football then it just won’t happen, right?”

“Dad, will it be a repeat of how you acted at the department picnic? If so, then the answer is No,” you said suddenly feeling anger rising inside you.

“No, I promise. I’ll be on my best behavior.”

“Well, okay. We’ll see. So did I tell you that I have another ultrasound appointment next week. I think I finally want to know what we’re having.”

“You do. What changed your mind?”

“Just wanting to get ready. Color for the room, baby clothes, names.”

“Have you already selected any names yet?”

“No. We do know the names that we’re not using though. No, Diana Grace or Michael Dean.”

“That’s probably wise. Let this baby have its own identity. No using someone else’s name.”

“Yeah, that’s the idea. Okay, well I gotta stop off at the grocery store on the way home, so I’m gonna go. I’ll let you know about Thanksgiving though.”

You turn to go and again another dizzy spell hits you. You step back and your Dad catches your arm and helps steady you.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think so. Just felt dizzy all of a sudden.”

“Is this the first time this has happened?” he asked, concerned.

“No. It happened a few minutes ago in my office. And I am cold, really cold. I can’t get warm.”

Your Dad puts his hand on your forehead to see if you are running a fever.

“You don’t feel like you have a fever. Any other symptoms?”

“No. I’m fine. Don’t worry. I probably just moved too fast.”

“Well let me walk out with you. I need to go down to the office anyway.”

You walk down the stairs with your Dad protectively holding onto you but then say your goodbyes and head out to your car. You put your briefcase and purse on the seat beside you and then put the key in the slot and turn the key. Nothing happens but a clicking noise. You try it again but again just clicking and the engine won’t start.

You get your cell phone and call Dean.

“Hey, babe.”

“Dean, my car won’t start.”

“Really? What’s it doing?”

“Listen.” You turn the key again and the clicking noise again. “What does it mean?”

“Sounds like it could be the alternator. Do you want me to call a tow truck? I can fix it once it’s back here.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Do you want me to just ride back with the tow truck driver?”

“Hell, no! I’m coming to get you. Go back inside and wait. It’s too cold for you to sit and wait in the car.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’ll text you when I’m out in the parking lot.”

“Okay. Bye.” You hung up and thought how sweet it was of Dean to do this. You got your stuff and walked back into the building. You went back up to your office and saw that the other faculty members were now gone. You went to your desk and sat down and got your laptop out. Instead of reading again, you decided to play Solitaire until Dean arrived. Time passed quickly because, within 20 minutes, Dean texted to say he was outside but he would come in to get you. You needed to go to the bathroom, so you walked down the hall and did that figuring that Dean would be waiting for you when you returned but he wasn’t. You decided to get your things and meet him downstairs. You were at the top of the stairs and saw Dean coming up the stairs to meet you and smiled at him.

“Hang on woman. I’m coming up,” he said and took the steps two at a time. 

You looked down and placed your hand on the railing and another dizzy spell hit and you felt your knees giving way. You knew you were going to fall if not faint and your first concern was for the baby. Dean caught you in his arms and practically carried you backward away from the steps.

From the first floor landing, Ryan Morgan had just exited the office and was coming to the stairs when he saw Dean. He wondered why he was here because Diana had left almost thirty minutes ago. But then he saw Diana at the top of the stairs and it looked like she was going to fall. The speed at which Dean mounted the stairs and prevented his daughter from tumbling down was like a blur. He was hugging Diana now and the look of concern on his face made him suddenly realize that Dean loved Diana and his child. He had seen for himself and he would never doubt Dean again. He rushed up the stairs to them.

“Dean. Thank God you were here,” he said, touching Dean’s shoulder and looking at Diana.

“Dad, where did you come from?”

“I was coming back upstairs. Did you get dizzy again?”

“Dizzy? Again?” Dean asked, surprised, looking from Ryan and back to Diana.

“It’s nothing. I just got a little light-headed earlier,” Diana said trying to downplay it.

“Yes, but this is the third one today,” Dr. Morgan informed Dean.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me that instead of that your car won’t start.”

“Because the dizziness isn’t a big deal. I got up too fast, that’s all.”

“It’s a big deal to me. And if I hadn’t been here, you could have-” Dean hugs you tight to his chest then realizing that you could have tumbled down the stairs.

“I’m fine now. Really,” you said looking into Dean’s eyes. His green eyes were glistening almost as if he was going to cry. You knew that look of love and concern for you.

“Maybe I should take you to the doctor. These dizzy spells could be something serious.”

“That’s a good idea, Dean.”

“No. I’m fine. Besides, I have an appointment with my doctor next week. It’s probably just hunger. Baby and I want food, like now.”

Dean just scoffs and then looks at Ryan. “I’ve seen her get like this before. Guess we’re going to eat then. And the tow truck driver said he would come out for your car and bring it to us later this afternoon.”

“Okay. Fine.”

“So what do you want to eat?” Dean said, feeling somewhat better that you were alright and just hungry.

“Well, you guys have fun. Diana, let Dean take care of you. And let me know about next week. Dean, glad you were here, son,” he said and extended his hand out to him. Dean shook his hand and smiled at his future father-in-law. Ryan smiled back and then walked off toward his office.

“Did my Dad just call you “son”?” Diana asked shocked at the change of attitude.

“Yes, and he smiled at me.”

Dean put his arm around you and helped you down the stairs and out to his car. You decide to go to a local burger joint close to campus. With the break starting, it wasn’t crowded and your food arrived quickly. Dean was watching Diana closely but she seemed fine now. They enjoyed their food and conversation. Dean paid the bill and then they left heading back to the bunker.

\-------------------

Sam was sitting at the table in the Library surfing the Internet when Dean and Diana came in. 

“Why don’t you go lie down and take a nap?” Dean said.

“Because I’m not tired,” Diana said, sounding slightly irritated.

“Hey, guys. What’s up?” Sam asked.

“Diana almost fainted today,” Dean said over his shoulder to his brother.

Sam looked at Diana concerned.

“I’m fine now. I was hungry and we went for lunch so I’m good.”

“Okay, but you’re not doing anything else for the rest of the day. I’ll cook dinner and Sam will clean up.”

“Hey. That doesn’t sound fair. Maybe we both can cook and we both can clean up.”

Just then, Eileen came into the Library. She saw that you all were talking and then everyone just looked her way. She assumed that you were all talking about her.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sleep so long.”

“It’s okay,” Sam said and signed to her as well. He got up and came over to her. “Are you hungry?” he said and signed again. She responded back to him in sign language and nodded.

Sam and Eileen disappeared and went to the kitchen. 

Sam suggested several different things and then Eileen said that a turkey sandwich, an apple, and some water would be great. Sam made the sandwiches for them and then brought them to the table and he sat down across from her.

They ate in silence but they were both stealing glances at each other. 

Eileen looked up at Sam. “Thank you, Sam.”

“For what?”

“Last night. You were so sweet and I probably confused you.”

“No you didn’t-” he said but he saw the look she was giving and then said, “Yeah, a little.”

“I know I said I just wanted to cuddle, but lying next to you, and wanting to feel a connection with you. I couldn’t help myself.”

Sam smiled at her. “Believe me, I didn’t mind. In fact, I was hoping you would want to sleep with me again tonight.”

“I would like that. I’ll be prepared and not borrow your t-shirt.”

“I liked seeing you in my shirt,” he said and his eyes twinkled, at least Eileen thought so.

“I’ll have something to look forward to tonight,” she said looking at him again.

“And Dean and I are cooking for you and Diana tonight. She’s not feeling well.”

“What’s wrong? Is it the baby?”

“Dean said she almost fainted, so it could be.”

“Oh no. I hope she’ll be okay.”

“She said she was just hungry and feels fine now.”

“Well, that’s a relief. So what’s the plan for the day?”

“Do you want to go somewhere?”

“Whatever you want to do is fine with me.”

Sam and Eileen came back out to the Library. Diana was sitting in one of the large leather chairs and had her feet propped up on a chair. She had a blanket wrapped around her and was on her laptop.

“Are you feeling okay?” Eileen asked her.

“Yes, I’m fine now. I feel so silly having everybody making a fuss over me, though.”

“Well, you’re worth it,” Sam said. 

He sat back down in front of his laptop and Eileen sat beside him. They sat there searching his laptop for weird news stories. Dean came in and kissed Diana’s forehead. 

“Just got a text from the tow truck driver. He’s on his way. I’m gonna wait outside for him and then check and see what’s wrong with your car. Don’t do anything!”

“Dean. I’m fine now.”

“Sammy. Keep an eye on her for me.”

“I will.”

Dean headed out and Diana went back to reading her novel. About an hour went by and Sam and Eileen got engrossed in their private conversation but he looked up now and saw that Diana was asleep. He smiled to himself and then turned his full attention back to Eileen.

\-------------

He was so handsome and the way that he had looked at you. His eyes were green and bright and filled with love. She had never had a man look at her the way he had looked at her. And he was so strong. You were going to fall down the stairs, but he bounded up them and caught you and held you tight. He was so concerned and he even looked like he was going to cry at the thought of you falling. And he was concerned about the baby - his baby. This was the way that a man was supposed to act and treat the woman that he loved and that was carrying his child. You knew that you felt connected to this woman because she was pregnant but now you knew that she had what you had wanted all along. The love of a good man. And you weren’t going to give that up.

\------------  
Diana awoke and looked around. She seemed confused as to where she was. She was in a huge library with lots of books and large tables. When had she left the campus? She was alone in the big room and she needed to go to the bathroom, but she didn’t know where it was. She took the big metal thing off of her lap and got up. She put it down in the chair and then started to walk toward the long hallway. She stopped and looked to the side and saw a huge kitchen but it was empty. She kept walking down the hall and she heard noises coming from one of the rooms. She listened and thought that it sounded like a man and a woman and they were moaning and groaning. She moved on down the hall and saw several rooms but the doors were closed. She found the huge bathroom and went in to relieve herself. She made her way to the row of sinks to wash her hands. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn’t recognize herself and it scared her when she saw a black substance oozing from her eye. She got some paper towels and wet them and then wiped the black stuff away. This woman was pretty and she liked her soft, brown hair. It was different from her blonde hair but she would adjust. Where was the man that had looked at you? She wanted to see him again. See him looking at you with love and kindness. Was he inside that room with another woman? You felt angry and ready to go open the door, but then you heard a male voice calling a name - her name.

“Diana?”

It was him. His voice got louder and you heard his footsteps approaching.

“Diana. There you are. Can you turn the water on for me?”

You did as he asked and he put his hands under the water and then added some soap and rubbed his hands together. He had a sticky, black substance on his hands just like what had come from your eye, or so you thought. 

“You still feeling okay?” he asked, looking at you through the reflection in the mirror.

“Yes,” her voice sounded lower than yours, but with a certain softness.

“So, it is the alternator. I don’t know if I can find one this late in the day but I can order it online. You know, now that you’re making good money and we have a baby on the way, you could buy a new vehicle. Or a newer used one. What do you say?”

Diana just stared at him, not really understanding what he had just said.

“Hey. Did you hear me?”

“Yes. Whatever you think is best.”

Dean chuckles. “Okay?”

Dean finishes washing his hands and gets a towel and dries them. He then turns back to you and pulls you into a hug. Your hands go around his shoulders and then he pulls back and then kisses you tenderly. It was so soft and you feel the love radiating from this man. He is the most perfect man you have ever seen. How could one woman be so lucky?

He breaks the kiss and then looks at you.

“Where did Sam and Eileen go?”

“Who?”

“Sam. You know, really tall guy. My brother.”

“I haven’t seen him.”

“Well, maybe they went for a walk. Do you want to go to our room and lay down?”

“Sure. Are you going to stay with me?”

“That was the idea,” he says and looks at you with raised eyebrows.

Were you saying the right things? He seemed suspicious now. Did he know that this was not his woman? His true love? I have to make him fall in love with me, just like he did her. 

He followed along behind you and you weren’t sure which room to go to. You stopped at room #14 and opened the door. You went in and he just stood in the doorway, looking at you. The room seemed bare but then you noticed some pictures on the desk. You pick up the picture frame and see the image of this woman with an older man. Good, you had chosen the right room. You sit down on the bed.

“Well come here,” you say to him. He moves slowly toward you and then sits down. You lean in and kiss his lips and then pull back. “Would you like for me to continue?”

“No. I’m not in the mood,” he says.

Was he rejecting you? Did he know? How could he know that you weren’t his precious, Diana? You felt the anger building inside. Another man who only wanted what he could have and take away from you. Why didn’t anyone love you?

He got up from the bed and took out a small box. He pushed a few buttons on it. 

“Why don’t you lay down and rest and I’ll be right back?”

“Where are you going?”

“I forgot something. I’m going to go get it and then come right back.” He came over to you and then leaned down and kissed you tenderly, just like he had in the bathroom. You smiled and then laid down on the bed as he had told you. He left the room and you smiled to yourself. 

Dean ran to Sam’s room, just as he and Eileen came out.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

“Where was the last place you saw Diana?”

“She was asleep in the leather chair in the library.” 

“Something’s not right with her. I found her in the bathroom. Asked her where you were and she said “who”? Then told her for us to go to our room and she went in her old room. Then she kissed me but it wasn’t her kissing me. I know her kiss. Man, something’s going on.”

“Let me and Eileen go talk to her. You go get some iron chains or the demon blade.”

“I can’t hurt her and she’s pregnant too. Oh, God!”

“What?”

“The ghost in her building. Do you think it’s her? Could she have possessed Diana?”

“Maybe? If she’s not acting like Diana, and you would know better than anyone.”

“Don’t hurt her, man. Just try to keep her calm until I get there,” Dean says running toward the garage.

“Okay, let’s just try to talk to her nice and calm. What was something she told you that only Diana would know?”

“Oh, she told me to always close and lock the bathroom door, when I was going to take a shower. That way you guys would know that a female was in there.”

“Yeah, that’s right. Good.”

Sam and Eileen walk slowly toward Diana’s old room. Sam peers around the door and sees her laying on the bed. Diana jumps up and appears scared to see Sam. She then sees the woman and softens a little.

“Hey, Diana. How are you feeling?”

“Fine. Where is the other man?”

“He went to get something. He’ll be back soon.”

“You’re Sam?” 

“Yes.”

“And the other man is?”

“Dean, my brother.”

“And who’s that woman?”

“That’s Eileen,” Sam says and then winks at Eileen. “She’s my wife.”

“That’s nice. You make a lovely couple.”

Sam and Eileen look at each other now knowing this isn’t Diana talking to them. Dean was right. The ghost has possessed her body. 

“Let’s go back out to the library.”

“Why? I’m going to wait here for Dean. He told me he was coming back.”

“Okay? That’s fine.”

“What’s taking him so long?”

“I don’t know. We’ll go see.”

Sam takes Eileen by the hand and they leave the room quickly. They meet Dean coming back to the library.

“Dean, you were right. She didn’t know your name. And then I told her that Eileen was my wife, and she said we made a nice couple.”

“Damnit! We’ve gotta get that ghost out of her, without hurting her.”

“Get her to come out here and then we’ll grab her. She wants you, so coax her out. Give me the chains.”

Dean does as Sam says and then walks toward the room. Diana is sitting on the bed and she stands up and smiles at him when he comes into the room.

“Dean. I missed you.”

“I missed you too baby.” Dean goes to her and then carefully wraps his arm around her shoulders. “Let’s go back out to the Library. We’re all gonna talk and then have some dinner.”

“Okay.”

Dean walks her out into the hallway and then they near the library. When they come through the entryway, Sam lunges and wraps the iron chain around them. Dean steps back taking the chain and then presses it against Diana’s shoulders. She screams and then the wispy, white ghost leaves Diana’s body and is standing there staring at the group. Eileen hits her with an iron bar and the ghost disappears. Diana slumps in Dean’s arms and he lays her down flat on the floor. 

“Diana? Honey? Wake up, please?” he says patting your face.

“Where did the ghost go?” Eileen asks Sam.

“She was probably yanked back to the school. She’s tied to the place where she died.”

“Diana, baby? Please open your eyes,” Dean pleads with her. She slowly stirs and then opens her eyes to see them all staring down at her.

“What happened?” Diana asked.

“You fainted again. What was the last thing that you remember?”

“I fell asleep in that chair, but-,” you sit up suddenly. “Wait a minute. I saw you in the bathroom, washing your hands. And then we were in my old room, and you weren’t in the mood. What’s up with that?”

“Just playing a little joke on you.”

You look up at Sam and Eileen now. “And Sam? Did you and Eileen get married?”

Sam chuckles. “No. I was playing along with Dean’s joke too.”

Sam and Dean pull you up to your feet. “I don’t know what happened but I do want an explanation.”

“Okay, come and sit down at the table though.”

You go over and sit down and he pulls up a chair beside you. Sam and Eileen are standing behind Dean and watching you.

“Do you remember feeling dizzy and being cold at school?”

“Yeah. In my classroom.”

“What else do you remember?”

“I talked to my Dad and then my car wouldn’t start. I called you and you came to get me.”

“Then what?”

“I went to the bathroom and then when I came out I was standing at the top of the stairs. I got really cold again and then I - I was going to fall down the stairs. There was a voice telling me to fall.”

“I caught you. I saved you. Do you remember your Dad being there too? Do you remember what he said to me?”

“Did he call you “son”?”

“Yes. Okay so you remember the things that happened but you didn’t have control of your body. That’s because you were possessed by a ghost.”

“What? A ghost?” you said excitedly.

“Yes. The woman that died in your building. I think she attached herself to you because you were both pregnant. She tried to kill you until I saved you. Then she decided that she wanted to take over your body. I think she has the hots for me.”

Dean was grinning now and you made a face at him, but you were clearly shaken. 

\---------------

Sam and Dean talked while Diana and Eileen went to the kitchen. They decided that they should go ahead and take care of this ghost before Diana had to go back to work. With the school closed for the Thanksgiving break, they shouldn’t have to worry about anyone being around. Dean got Diana’s keys so they wouldn’t have to break in. They filled the girls in on what they were going to do. Diana told them to be careful and watch for the night security guards on patrol. 

\----------------

Diana knew that what Dean said was true. She had been possessed by the ghost of Addie Burke. She could still feel the sadness and loss that Addie had experienced. She now knew that Henry was the name of the man that Addie loved and he was the father of her baby. Her dream all made sense now. Diana couldn’t hold back the tears that suddenly poured from her eyes like turning on a faucet. She felt the shame and embarrassment that Addie had felt from getting pregnant out of wedlock. Diana had done the same but in Addie’s time, it carried a negative connotation. The heartache and pain of rejection by the man she loved was too much for Addie to bear and she decided that it was better to die than to continue living. And she wasn’t going to subject her child to the shame of being born a bastard. Diana realized that Dean could have rejected her as well. He never intended on falling in love, getting married, and having children. He was a hunter, and it was a dangerous lifestyle. He never wanted to put her life or their child’s life in jeopardy, but now due to the way life’s circumstances played out, this was their reality. They would take each day with its own set of challenges together as a family. Diana smiled through the tears now.

\------------------

Sam looked up the woman’s name again, Adelyn Burke. She was buried nearby, so Sam and Dean dug up her grave. Dean busted the top of the wooden coffin and then peered down at the woman’s bones.

“Dean, you okay?” Sam said, wondering why Dean was just standing there.

“Yeah,” he said and then hopped back up to the surface, while Sam salted the bones.

“This poor woman loved a man and all he did was get her pregnant and then he left her. Broke her heart enough to make her kill herself. I can see why she wanted to experience what Diana has, even if it was only for a few hours.”

“Yeah, some guys can be real dicks like that,” said Sam.

Dean looked over at Sam just as he flung the lighter into the grave and the corpse ignited and flames licked at their boots.

“Should I be offended by that comment?”

“Nope.”

“Good.”

“Well, not anymore. Diana has broken through your tough exterior.”

Sam was grinning now but Dean still wanted to try to justify why he used to be a player. Sam just picked up his shovel and jacket and walked back to the car with Dean following along rambling about his past indiscretions.

They made a quick trip to the campus just to check for Addie’s spirit. Dean didn’t want to take any chances where Diana was concerned. The EMF meter was silent and they made their way back to the bunker.

\--------------

The next morning, Dean gets himself a cup of coffee and takes it out to the Library. Sam is already seated and checking the Internet for new cases.

“Morning,” Dean says and takes a seat on the edge of one of the tables.

Sam looks up and replies back, “Morning. Hey, you, uh, hear anything from Cas yet?”

Dean is still trying to wake up and rubs his eyes before taking a sip of his coffee.

“No, he’s still MIA.”

“You think he’s all right?”

“I don’t know. Where’s Eileen?”

“She took off. Said she’s heading back to Ireland for a while,” Sam said with a look of sadness in his eyes.

“Hey, man. She’s gotta work through this on her own, in her own time.”

“I know. I’m just gonna miss her.”

“Yeah. Sorry that you guys didn’t get a chance to, well, you know. But hey, absence makes the heart grow fonder so trust me. She’ll be back,” Dean said trying to reassure Sam.

“Yeah. Right,” Sam says quickly, not wanting Dean to know that he and Eileen had taken the opportunity to have sex while Diana was asleep, especially since Dean had asked him to watch her.

“Hmm,” Sam remembers that he hasn’t returned the Colt, and hands it over to Dean. Dean takes the familiar gun and holds it by the handle. He smiles at it and then draws back the hammer, cocking it, and then points it out in front of him at an imaginary target. “Welcome back, sweetheart.”


	40. Chapter 40

Diana checked in at her doctor’s appointment and then went to sit beside Dean. She was so excited that he was here with her and that he would soon be hearing his child’s heartbeat. He was already looking at a Sports magazine and Diana picked up Better Homes and Gardens just to pass the time. She thumbed through the pages not really interested and then she heard her name being called. She got up as did Dean and they headed toward the waiting nurse.

“How are you today?” she said smiling at you both.

“Good,” you said.

“Step onto the scales,” she instructed.

You handed Dean your purse and he took it and then you stepped onto the scale and stood as still as possible.

“Okay. 140.” Diana sighed heavily and then looked at Dean and he just grinned. You stepped down and then followed the nurse into an exam room. 

You and Dean sat in the two chairs provided. The nurse took your temperature, your blood pressure, and put an oxygen clip on your finger. She recorded the readings in your chart and then got out a gown for you.

“You can change into a gown. You can leave your pants on if you have maternity pants. You’ll just need to roll them off of your belly for the ultrasound. So just take your top off and put on the gown. The doctor will be in shortly,” she said before leaving the room. 

“Thank you,” you said and then took off your shirt as soon as the door closed. You slipped your arms into the slots and then pulled it closer to your chest.

“Sexy. Want to play doctor?” Dean said, smiling seductively at you.

“No, I don’t. Behave yourself.”

“Well, you know we have a table like this in the infirmary. Maybe we can use it to play doctor in the future.”

He got up and came to you and put his arms around you. He kissed you tenderly and then looked into your eyes. 

“Maybe, we’ll see. Here help me get up on this table,” you said, turning. He held your hand and put his other hand on your back to support you. You turned and sat down with your legs dangling over the side.

Dean started inspecting the exam table and pulling out drawers to look inside.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m just looking. Curious about all this medical stuff.”

“Well, you’re gonna mess something up and she’ll come in and catch you.”

“Boy, you’re uptight. Are you nervous?”

“A little.”

“Why?”

“What if me being possessed by the ghost did some kind of damage to the baby?”

“I doubt that happened. The biggest concern was when she was trying to get you to throw yourself down the stairs. I’m glad I was there to catch you.”

“Me too. But she’s gone now?”

“Yes. We even checked with the EMF meter.”

Just then you heard a knock and then the door opened and Dr. Maloney came into the room.

“Hi there guys. How is everyone doing today?”

“Good. Doctor this is Dean Winchester.” The doctor shook his hand and Dean smiled back at her.

“And the father of this little one?” she asked.

“Yes ma’am,” Dean said.

“Well, you’re in for a treat. Have you ever heard a baby’s heartbeat before?”

“No, can’t say that I have,” he says and then sits back down in the chair.

“It’s a very moving experience for some parents. Well let’s get some of the other stuff out of the way first. So, any changes since your last visit?”

“Other than gaining more weight?”

“Yes, but that’s to be expected. I mean like vomiting, diarrhea, spotty bleeding, cramps, dizziness, or other pains not associated with being pregnant.”

When she said dizziness, you tensed and looked at Dean. He sent you a silent message to say “No”, which you did.

She looked at your hands and then looked at your feet and ankles.

“There’s some puffiness, which there is normal swelling. We just don’t want there to be too much. Are you drinking plenty of water?”

“Yes, and orange juice.”

“Good. You need to stay well hydrated because the baby is getting most of the nutrients and liquids which doesn’t leave much for you.”

“So, I don’t want to embarrass you but have you still been sexually active?”

Diana cut her eyes over at Dean and could feel her cheeks blush. “Yes.”

“Is that a problem?” Dean asked cautiously.

“Oh no. Not at all. Most couples continue to have sex right up until they go into labor.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” he said, grinning at you but you blushed even more.

“So Diana, I see that you’re teaching at Northern Central. So how many classes do you have?”

“Two. I have a Monday, Wednesday, and Friday class in the mornings and an afternoon class on Tuesdays and Thursdays.”

“So you’re teaching every day. Which days do you feel the most tired?”

“The Tuesdays and Thursdays. Those are the longer classes and it’s the afternoon. I usually come in and take a nap before dinner.”

“And who makes dinner on those days,” she asked, turning to look at Dean.

“Uh, well. I can cook, so I will definitely make sure I handle it from now on.”

“Good man. And with being at a university, there’s a bigger risk of exposure to the flu, so I want you to get the flu shot today.”

“Ugg. Okay. If I have to,” you say, looking over at Dean.

“Jamie will come in and take care of that after we’re done. Okay, let’s see how this baby has grown.”

She adjusts her chair and instructs you to lie down now. 

“Dad, you can come up so you have a better view too.” 

Dean comes up beside the table and takes Diana’s hand.

“Oh, Dr. Maloney. We’ve changed our minds. We’d like to know what we’re having,” Diana said, smiling at the doctor.

“Well, okay. Let me look back at the results from the last one first. Care to make any guesses.”

“Boy,” Dean says first.

“I think it’s a girl.”

“Well, let’s take a look and I’ll check and make sure we got it right then and now. Lift up your gown and roll the pants down.”

Diana did as instructed and exposed her big belly so that the doctor could rub the wand. The gel was cold and Diana flinched.

“Sorry about that. Okay, let’s see.” She touched Diana’s belly with the wand and a loud whooshing sound filled the room. Diana was staring at Dean waiting for his reaction. His eyes widened and his mouth opened and he looked at you. “That’s your baby’s heartbeat. So what do you think Dad?”

“Is that a normal heartbeat? Everything is fine?”

“Yes. It’s normal, nice, and strong. Let’s see how much it weighs,” she says and makes a few adjustments on the keyboard. “Five pounds so far. That’s good since you’ve got about two more months to go.”

Dean was staring at the screen and seeing the outline of the baby inside of you. He squeezed your hand and then kissed your cheek. “Wow. I can’t believe that’s my child.”

“Diana, turn a little more toward me.” You move as best you can until she tells you to stop.  
“Okay, let’s see if the baby wants to cooperate.” She moves the wand around and then stops. She clicks away at the keyboard and then an image appears on the screen. You and Dean are staring at the screen but you don’t really see anything.

“Well, the results are the same as last time. You’re having a boy.”

“YES!” Dean shouts. “Oh, sorry. Told you, sweetheart.”

“Well, then there’s no need to pick out girl’s names then,” you said smiling at Dean.

“You can select one for next time,” the doctor says.

“Uh, let me get through this time, first,” Diana says suddenly.

The doctor laughs and then takes the wand away. She then hands you some wipes to clean up. 

“Jamie will come back in with your pictures and give you your flu shot, and then you’re free to go.”

“Thank you, Doctor Maloney.”

“You’re welcome. Congratulations. Take care until next time.”

“Thanks Doc,” Dean says. The doctor leaves the room.

“So, you’re happy?” Diana said, still wiping her stomach and adjusting her pants back up. She sits up on the table, smiling at Dean.

“I am. I knew it was a boy months ago. Castiel told me.”

“What? Are you kidding me?”

“Yeah, he let it slip to Mom. And then he also told me when he came to rescue us from Colorado.”

“And you didn’t tell me. You just let me go on and on about having a girl.”

“You said you wanted to be surprised.”

“Well, I’m surprised all right. So you win the bet.”

“Yeah. That’s right. Hmmm. So what do I want?”

“Although, since you already knew before we made the bet, that’s cheating in my mind.”

“That’s one way to look at it, but-”

“No, I think that’s how it is. You forfeit.”

Dean comes to you and tries to kiss you but you turn your head. 

“Okay, am I going to have to resort to tickling?”

“No. Don’t you dare.”

Dean kisses you and you wrap your hands around his neck. He stands in between your legs and he reaches his hand through your hair. Your lips part and Dean slips his tongue inside, sliding it against yours. Neither of you heard the knock on the door and the nurse opened the door, seeing you kissing each other.

“Sorry guys,” she said, setting the tray down on the counter. Dean stepped back but Diana wouldn’t let go of his hand. He knew you hated shots and wanted his hand to squeeze.

“Okay, Diana, let’s get this out of the way. I know everybody hates shots, but I’ve been told that I’m pretty good at it. So you might not even feel it.”

Dean grinned at Diana and said, “Just look at me, and it’ll be over soon.” Dean timed the shot and made a funny face and Diana laughed as the nurse gave the shot. Diana didn’t seem to notice.

“Okay. All done. And here’s your new pics of your little boy,” she said handing you the pictures from the ultrasound. You stared at them and then looked up at Dean. “You’re free to go, unless you want to finish using the room.”

“Can we?” Dean said.

“No, we’re going. Thank you.”

The nurse laughed and then exited the room. Diana got off of the table and took off the gown and then put her top back on. She got her purse and then she and Dean left the room. Diana stopped at the check out window. She scheduled her next follow up appointment in two weeks and they left.

\----------------

Diana awoke early and showered and dressed quickly. She was excited about celebrating Thanksgiving with her family. She had begged Dean for several days to agree to spending the day at her dad’s house and he had finally agreed, especially after hearing his son’s heartbeat. Sam and Mary were even coming as well. Diana was going over to help her Dad with the cooking and the Winchesters would all arrive later in the afternoon.

She went back into their room and picked up her purse and got her phone from the charger. She went over to Dean’s side of the bed and bent down and kissed his lips. He grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him and she squealed.

“Dean.”

“You snuck out of bed, and then was going to leave without saying “bye”. You’re being very naughty today,” he said teasingly.

She giggled and tried to break free but he had a hold on her. “I told you that I was going to go over and help Dad with the food. Let me go.”

“Nope. Not yet.”

He kissed you and rolled you to your side. He stroked your hair and sniffed it. “God, you smell good.”

“I just showered. Like you need to do.”

“Mmm, wanna take another one with me?”

“Tempting, but no. Dean, come on.”

“You know, you’re getting your little family holiday scenario today, so I should get what I want later.”

“Okay, fine. Whatever you want, but I really need to go. Dad loves to go all out today.”

“So we’re talking about a real Thanksgiving meal. Turkey, dressing, mashed potatoes?” he asked.

“Yes, and more. We’re even having pies.”

“Pies? As in more than one?”

“Yes, but not if I don’t get over there and make them.”

Dean released you then and smiled. “Well, get going woman. What are you waiting for?”

“So you give in and let me go for pie? I hope the monsters never learn your weakness,” you said getting up off the bed.

“That’s not my only weakness and you know it.”

“Oh, yeah. There’s burgers, beer, whiskey, and Baby.”

“And?”

“Classic rock?”

“Something a little more personal and meaningful. Family.”

“Sam.”

“And?”

“Mary.”

“And?”

“That’s it. Well, unless you’re already talking about our son,” you said, touching your stomach.

“Well, I was thinking about you. You’re my weakness now. And our son too.”

“Ah, that’s so sweet.”

“Why didn’t you think of it sooner? I love you. There’s no one else that I would put in front of you. And that includes Sam.”

“Oh, Dean. I love you too. I didn’t think that you were going to get all serious and emotional on me.” Diana sat down on the bed beside him now.

“Well, I do have feelings and emotions, even if I don’t like using them or talking about them. But today is about giving thanks. And I thank God that you were born, and that Uncle Bobby saved you, and that somehow you found room in your heart to love me, even though I gave you lots of reasons not to.” 

You reach up and cover his mouth with your hand. “Shhh. I understand why you pushed me away. You were trying to protect me.”

“I know like I have always done with Sam, but he still died. And then I do what I’ve always done, and make a deal to bring him back. No matter the cost. But when you were possessed by that ghost, and I thought….I thought I would have to shoot you with rock salt to get her out of you. I knew I wouldn’t be able to do it. I can’t hurt you. I never want to see you in pain or hurting.”

“I know. I feel the same way about you when you leave on a hunt. It’s like I’m holding my breath until you get back home.”

“Yeah, I guess I didn’t think about it from your viewpoint. I guess I’ll have to be more careful from now on. To come back to you and little man here.”

“Please do,” you say and then lean in kissing him sweetly. “Okay, so let me go before I’m an emotional wreck and start crying.” You get up off of the bed. “And don’t be late. You know how I get when I’m hungry.”

“Okay, I know. So what time did you say?”

“3:00. We’ll have time to eat and then can watch the football game.”

“All right. See you then.” You left and rushed out of the bunker.

\----------------

Your Dad already had the turkey cooking by the time you arrived, and you started on the pies. You made two pecan pies, one pumpkin pie, and one coconut cream pie because it was Dean’s favorite. You and your Dad cooked and laughed for the rest of the morning, right up to the time that the Winchesters arrived. You introduced Mary to your dad and they shook hands. Your Dad was in the best mood that you had seen him in a long time. You had told him he was having a grandson and he was overjoyed. You also showed him the ultrasound photo that was still in your purse. He asked you if you were feeling better or had any more dizzy spells. You said “No”, but something inside of you wanted to tell him everything. You were tired of keeping secrets. Now that your father had seen how much Dean loved you and had prevented you from falling, he could be trusted with the truth. You decided to talk to Dean about it after the meal.

Everyone sat at the dining room table, and your Dad started to carve the turkey, but you spoke up.

“Dad, aren’t we going to say grace? It’s a tradition.”

“Oh well, I didn’t want to force our beliefs on our guests,” he said smiling politely, and then set the knife down.

“Believe me, Mr. Morgan, we believe in God,” Dean said looking across at Sam and Mary.

They both nodded and then Diana asked him to say the prayer that had become a family tradition.

“If you will all join hands.” Everyone took the hand of the person on either side of them and bowed their heads. 

“Gracious God,   
Thank you for the food before us,   
The friends around us,  
The love between us,  
And your presence among us.  
Amen.”

Diana smiled at her Dad and then at Dean. Ryan Morgan carved the turkey and then passed the platter around. Pretty soon everyone was eating and laughing. Diana thought it was the best experience that she had had in a long time. She felt the emotions rising up in her and she suddenly left the table.

“Honey, are you okay?” Dean called after her. He got up but Mary rose up.

“Let me go talk to her,” she said and then headed in the direction that Diana had gone. She found her lying across her bed in her old bedroom. Mary came in and sat down on the bed.

“Diana. Is it okay if I sit with you?”

“Yes,” she said through her sobs and then sat up and wiped the tears away. “I’m sorry. You must think that I’m losing my mind.”

“No. I know that emotions can suddenly overtake you at a moment’s notice when you’re pregnant. Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“I just wanted a really nice family Thanksgiving. A combined celebration with my new family and my Dad, but….when Dad….” her tears flowed again and she choked up. She swallowed and then got up and went into her bathroom and got some toilet paper and blew her nose. She came back and sat down and sighed heavily. “When Dad said the prayer that we always used to say, the words really got to me. And then I felt like my Mom and sister should be here with us too.”

“I know. I thought about John and how much he would have loved to be here and knowing that he is going to be a grandfather. Holidays are hard especially when all of your family isn’t here.”

“I didn’t mean to throw a wet blanket over our time.”

“You didn’t. I’m sure the guys are eating just fine.”

She smiled and you chuckled. “I blame Dean for getting me all emotional. We had a serious discussion this morning. Did he tell you about the ghost in my building?”

“Yes, he did. I’m so glad that you and the baby weren’t hurt.”

“He told me how much he loves me and the baby. He said we are his weaknesses, just like Sam has always been.”

“Weaknesses?”

“We were joking about his weakness for pie. He said he had other weaknesses and I named over some of his favorite things but didn’t think that he was talking about people. Family. I even mentioned you and Sam, but he was talking about me.”

“I told you he loved you. I could see it in his eyes. And I told you he would love this child too. You were so worried to tell him you were pregnant.”

“I know. You were right. I’m so glad that you’re here.”

“Me too.”

You and Mary hugged and you felt better.

“Let’s get back to the table. I’m hungry,” Mary said getting up and you did as well. You walked back to the dining room and all heads looked up as you and Mary came in. You sat down and Dean leaned over and kissed you.

“Better?” he asked.

“Yes.”

Things got back to normal again and everyone was complimenting you and your father on the food. 

“I’m ready for pie,” Dean announced.

“Which one?” you asked.

“Pumpkin, of course. It’s Thanksgiving.”

“But we also have pecan and coconut cream.”

“Seriously? Can I have one of each?”

Everyone laughed. The guys realized that the football game was on and wanted to take their dessert into the den. Mary said she would help clean up and Ryan insisted on helping. He also wouldn’t let Diana help. He told her to go enjoy the game as well. 

Diana brought Sam and Dean some beer and then sat down beside Dean on the couch. You snuggled up under his arm and watched the game with them. Everyone was rooting for the Dallas Cowboys. Diana felt the baby kick and put her hand on the spot. Dean noticed and asked if she was okay. She took his hand and let him feel and the baby kicked again. 

“Wow. He’s really moving. Does it hurt?”

“It doesn’t hurt that much now but I’ve read that it gets harder the more they grow because they don’t have as much room. He’s active because I just ate. So he’s eating too now.”

“I never knew how much women had to go through. Makes me appreciate my Mom more. And you.”

“Uh, Dean, can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure.”

“Don’t you think it’s time that we tell my Dad the truth?”

“Huh?” Dean said but wasn’t really listening.

“I mean, about the family business. Saving people, hunting things.”

“Yeah, sounds good. Go, go, YES touchdown!”

Sam and Dean clinked their beers and drank.

“Elliot looks good this year. Maybe they’ll make the playoffs,” Sam said.

“Hope so, if he stays healthy.”

“So you’re okay with me talking to him?” Diana asked.

“Who?”

“My Dad. Can I go talk to him?”

“Of course, honey. Talk as long as you want.”

Diana got up and went into the kitchen. Mary and Ryan had already cleared the table and put the food in the fridge. They had just sat down with their pie and a cup of coffee.

“Hi Dad!”

“Hi honey! You want some pie?”

“No. I’m trying to get this little guy to settle down. He’s been kicking. The last thing he needs is sugar.”

“Spoken like a true Mom,” Mary said grinning.

“I do want to talk to you about something though.”

“Okay. Go ahead.”

“I’ll give you both some privacy,” Mary said.

“No, Mary. You can stay.”

“Okay. If you’re sure.”

Diana exhaled and then looked at her father. “Dad do you remember when Dean and I talked to you at my apartment and told you about our relationship, and then told you I was pregnant?”

“Yes. That was a very memorable day.”

“Well, this is going to be another one of those. So earlier I got emotional because I looked around the table and I realized that we were all enjoying being together as a family but I wished Mom and Sarah were here with us.”

He reached out and took your hand. “I wondered if that’s what it was. I’ve thought about them too today.”

“And the only reason that you and I are alive now is because of Bobby Singer.”

“You’re right. I haven’t thought about him for a long time. I didn’t even think you knew his name. It was so long ago.”

“Bobby was a hunter. And he hunted monsters. Like werewolves, vampires, and shapeshifters.”

“Wow. I guess I really didn’t do a good job of shielding that information from you. Did you overhear me and Bobby talking during one of his visits?”

“No. I just knew about the werewolf, but the other things I’ve learned over this past year, from my time with Dean and Sam.”

Ryan looked confused and then looked at Mary. Mary’s eyes were wide and she looked surprised.

“Diana, are you sure you want to do this?” Mary asked.

“I asked Dean and he told me to go ahead. I don’t want any more secrets in my life.”

Mary got up and quickly went to find Dean and Sam.

“What kind of secrets?”

“Dad, the reason Dean broke up with me was to protect me. He didn’t want anything to happen to me because of his dangerous job. Dean and Sam are hunters, just like Bobby was. Their Dad, John raised them to be hunters.”

Just then Sam, Dean, and Mary came back into the kitchen. Ryan looked up at them. 

“So you hunt monsters for a living?” he said slowly looking at both Sam and Dean.

“Yes sir,” they both said together.

“And how’s the pay?” he asked sarcastically.

“Not good. We don’t even get hazard pay,” said Dean, trying to lighten the mood.

“Mr. Morgan, my husband, John didn’t know anything about the hunting life, but I did. My parents and I were hunters. They taught me how to fight and shoot a gun. I was already dating John though and I knew that I loved him and wanted to run away with him. I wanted a different life. I wanted children and I knew that I never wanted them to grow up as hunters.” Mary looked at Sam and Dean then but they were looking down at the floor. Diana was crying again and holding Dean’s hand. “But there was a demon named Azazel that was killing people and he attacked a friend of mine. My Dad and I went after him and he possessed my Dad. I was with John and the demon caught us and he killed John. He snapped his neck and he was dead.” Mary had tears rolling down her face now at this memory. Azazel said that he would bring John back if I agreed to something in the future. I didn’t even know or care what he was asking of me. I agreed and then John was alive.”

“How is that possible? I thought only God could give and take life.”

“Well, demons have powers too,” Sam said. Ryan looked at Sam and saw the expression on his face and then looked at Dean and Diana. He saw his daughter’s tears again and realized that this was all true.

“So anyway, John and I got married and for several years we had the perfect life. Dean was four and then I had Sam. So when Sam was 6 months old on November 2, 1983, Azazel came to our house. He went into Sam’s nursery and stood over his crib. He dropped demon blood into Sam’s mouth.”

“Why? Was he trying to kill you?” he asked looking up at Sam.

“No. He was giving me certain powers. Psychic powers. He was trying to build an army for the future.”

“Anyway, I came into the room and he pinned me against the wall. He then lifted me until I was hanging from the ceiling. He cut my stomach open. I screamed and John came running into the room. He looked up at me and then he set me on fire. I died that day.”

“You died? So did John make a deal to get you back?”

“No. I’ve been dead for the last 33 years. I’ve only been back for the last six months.”

“Dad handed Sam to me and told me to get out of the house. There was nothing he could do to save Mom. So Dad wanted to know why and who had done this. He found out about Azazel and started hunting and we went along for the ride,” Dean said looking at his future father-in-law.

“Not an easy childhood for you boys then?”

Dean just shook his head. “Our Dad went missing and I came and got Sam at school. Stanford. I needed his help to look for Dad. So we hit the road. We encountered a ghost and had to deal with her but when we got back to Stanford, the demon had come for Sam’s girlfriend Jessica. It killed her the same way that it did Mom.”

“So that’s why I left school and never went back. We eventually found our Dad and we were able to track down Azazel. But the demons found us first. We were in a bad car accident and Dean was in a coma. He was supposed to die.”

“I did die. Dad made a deal with Azazel. His life for mine.” Dean looked at Diana who had been crying the whole time. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. 

“So Dean and I along with some help from Bobby Singer tracked down Azazel. But, I’m getting ahead of myself. I was kidnapped by the demon. The demon blood had finally triggered my psychic abilities and me along with other children were supposed to fight to the death, in order to lead his demon army.”

“I assume that you were the winner then Sam.”

“Nope. I ended up in 2nd place. Got stabbed in the back and died. Dean and Bobby were there to see it. Dean made a deal with a Crossroad Demon to bring me back, but it meant he had to go to Hell.”

“Oh my God. I need a drink,” Ryan said.

“Me too,” Dean said.


	41. Chapter 41

Dean is once again trying to reach Castiel. He again gets his voicemail.

“Cas, it’s me. I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for days. I don’t know what’s going on, but we got a line on Dagon and we got our asses handed to us, even with the Colt. So, we could really use the backup. Just call me back.”

Dean comes into the war room and sees Sam doing research. 

“Still no luck with Cas, huh?”

“Yeah, still AWOL,” Dean says as he sits down at the table.

“All right, so let’s find him.”

Dean gives an exasperated sigh and says, “I’ve been trying Sam. The GPS on his phone is turned off, and there’s nothing in the system about some weird guy in a trench coat getting arrested or turning up dead.”

“Dean. It’s Cas. I mean, this isn’t the first time he’s dropped off the map, you know? And whatever’s happening, he’ll be fine. He always is.”

Dean has been cleaning his guns and he takes a cloth and shines the barrel of his pistol mindlessly while Sam is talking.

“Yeah. What about you? You got anything there, Reading Rainbow?”

“I stayed up all night going through every book we have on demons, and it turns out we have a lot of books on demons. Remind me to thank Diana for cataloging them so efficiently, by the way.”

“Anything on Dagon?”

“Mentions here and there, but nothing we can use. I guess the, uh, Princes of Hell are pretty good at staying off the radar.”

“Well, yeah, isn’t that kind of their thing?”

Sam’s laptop chimes and he looks at the screen. “Hmm. Just got an email from Mick.” He clicks on it and reads. “It’s a case.”

“Good. I’m ready to get back out there after a week’s rest, and too much family time.”

“Looks like a guy named Jarrod Hayes disappeared in Tomahawk, Wisconsin, a week ago. No witnesses. No body. But Mick says this place has a history.”

“Meaning?”

“Well, it means a lot of people go missing in Tomahawk. One a year, every year, from 1898 to 1997, and then nothing until now.”

“So 20 years?”

“Yeah. So maybe they’re starting up again? Maybe it’s a cycle of some sort?”

“Well, one way to find out.” 

\---------------

At the BMOL’s base, Arthur Ketch is sitting at Mick’s desk. He is the one that has sent the email and their mission assignment. They knew that Thanksgiving was an American holiday and that’s why they waited until the day after to execute their new plan. He also knew that Mary and Diana would be out Christmas shopping most of the day along with all the other throngs of people on this Black Friday. When he got the message that the Winchester brothers had left the bunker, he checked the tracker he had placed in Mary’s vehicle to see where she was, the Lawrence Mall.

“It’s time,” he announced to the tactical team. They grabbed their gear and headed out.

At the bunker, Ketch gives final instructions to the team.

“Now remember your orders. By the time we leave, Dr. Hess wants to know everything about our friends the Winchesters. Their allies. Their habits. How does Sam get his hair so shiny? How many ratty flannels does Dean own? We don’t need to worry about the woman. She was just foolish enough to fall for Dean and get herself impregnated by the ape. So work quick, focused, and leave no trace. Oh, and apparently, Mick let Sam and Dean get their hands on the bloody Colt. Find it, huh?” 

The agent nods and then gets back to work. There are about five guys dressed all in black opening metal cases and fanning out throughout the bunker. They are installing listening devices in Sam and Dean’s rooms, the kitchen, the Library, and the war room. Ketch personally rummages through their belongings. He enters Dean’s room and turns on the light. He goes through the desk but doesn’t find anything of interest. He then checks the footlocker at the end of the bed. He finds Dean’s Busty Asian Beauties porn magazines and then grins and then puts them back. He moves onto the bedside stand and opens the drawer. He pulls out a black Ruger pistol and is impressed. He then sees a collection of old photographs. They are old family photos but one, in particular, catches his interest. It’s a small photo of Mary and Dean as a boy. Ketch runs his thumb over Mary’s hair in the picture and thinks about this Mary as a mother, instead of his partner, the skilled killer.

Back in the war room, Ketch is sitting at the table patiently waiting on his team. 

One of his men comes in and says, “The sweep’s complete sir. We’ve photographed and cataloged every inch.”

“And the Colt?”

“I’m afraid not. The Winchesters must have it.”

“Bugger.”

“Shall we go?”

“Yes. Just one last thing.” Ketch places the last listening device underneath the map table. “Now then, I could use a pint.” The team carries their gear up the stairs and Ketch turns off the lights and then closes and locks the big metal door.

\-------------- 

Mary and Diana returned to the bunker late that evening. Diana got tired and her back and ankles hurt for most of the day but she was enjoying spending time with Mary. They stopped to eat lunch and again when Diana needed to just sit and rest her feet. They had found some good bargains and both of them were able to find Sam and Dean’s Christmas presents. They decided to go ahead and have them wrapped to prevent them from snooping and discovering them before Christmas Day. Diana hoped that the guys would get back from their hunt before the weekend was over. Maybe they could go ahead and get a tree and decorate it. If not, then they would have time when she was finished with exams. She was already excited about baking cookies, and with Thanksgiving being a “success”, she was looking forward to celebrating Christmas. She wanted to have it in the bunker and she wanted her father to be here. They had already shared the big family secret and her dad seemed to take it well. She would need to talk with Sam and Dean and get them to agree before she invited him to the bunker. Mary decided to spend the night because it was late and she didn’t want Diana to be all alone in the huge bunker.

\----------------

The guys returned home by mid-afternoon on Sunday. Diana was sitting in the leather chair and was watching her favorite Christmas movie, National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation. She paused the movie and looked up at them.

“Hey,” Dean said.

“Yep,” Sam replied.

“Next time you hear me say that our family is messed up, remind me that we could be psycho goat people.”

Sam laughs and says, “Yeah, that’s true enough.”

Dean goes over to Diana and leans in giving her a kiss.

“Welcome home guys. Ow, that looks like it hurts,” Diana says seeing Dean’s injury to his face.

“Only when I laugh or smile. So what have you been up to?” he says sinking down into the other leather chair.

“Mary and I went shopping on Friday. It was so crowded but it’s all part of the experience. I’m totally in the mood for Christmas now. Already started watching movies and listening to Christmas music,” she said grinning, enthusiastically.

“Oh God! Sammy, find us another case quick.”

“What? So, you hate Christmas?” Diana asked.

“No, I don’t hate it. I just, well, we’ve never really celebrated Christmas before. Not like you probably did.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything. I promise not to go overboard, but whenever you guys rest up and we have time, we need to get a tree and some decorations.”

Sam smiles and says, “I’d love to have an old fashioned family Christmas. I’ll help. Anything you want.”

Dean just looks at him in disbelief. “What happened to my brother who hated Christmas? Didn’t even want to celebrate it when I was going to die and go to Hell all those years ago? And now, you’re suddenly Buddy the Elf.”

Sam chuckles and Diana laughs at the exchange between them. “Things change. I’ve changed. Maybe I have a new outlook on things.”

“Oh, I get it. He wants to go all out so that he can invite his new girlfriend, Eileen, to come to stay with us again.”

“Maybe. Yeah, I do.”

“Sam, I like Eileen a lot. And I’m glad that you two have found each other. And I didn’t even have to tell you,” she said smiling at him. 

“Yeah, thanks. I wished she had decided to stay, but she has to do what she feels is right for her. And I have to be supportive and wait.”

“So what happened on the case? Weird goat people?” Diana asked.

Dean just shakes his head. “Yeah, this was one for the books. A family that had a god, Moloch, locked up in their basement.”

“Moloch? Seriously? He was the pagan god that people sacrificed their children. So were there little children being killed. No, I don’t want to know. But still, Moloch. Go ahead, tell me.”

Dean just stared at you now. “My head hurts again. Sam, you fill her in. I’m gonna get some Tylenol,” he says getting up and heading toward the infirmary.

Sam fills Diana in on all the details of the case. He even told her that Dean was the next one to be sacrificed until Sam came in and shot it, killing it with a bullet from the Colt.

“So wait. Dean’s a man. Moloch wouldn’t have accepted him as a legitimate sacrifice,” Diana said. Dean comes back in and hears her comment.

“Yeah, but Dean’s like a big kid, so, it would have appeased him,” Sam said, teasingly.

“Go ahead. I figure I’ve got a few coming my way, after what I put you through with the Toni situation.” Dean pauses and then gets two beers from the mini-fridge near the wet bar.

“You know, I was thinking about what Bishop said. What do you think our legacy is gonna be? When we’re gone, I mean, after all the stuff we’ve done, you think folks will remember us, you know, like, 100 years from now?” he says and then sets the beers on the table and sits down himself.

Diana sees the serious look on Dean’s face and then Sam’s changes as well. She keeps quiet anxious to hear their answer.

“No.”

“Oh, that’s nice.”

“Well, I mean, guys like us, we’re not exactly the type of people they write about in history books, you know? But the people we saved, they’re our legacy. And they’ll remember us, and then, I guess, we’ll eventually fade away, too. And that’s fine, too. Because we left the world better than we found it. You know?”

Dean is looking around the bunker and then he sees you watching and then smiles at you.

“And of course, our child is a part of that legacy too. I don’t mean that I want him to hunt, because I don’t, but he’ll remember his family’s history because we’ll tell him about it when he’s old enough.”

Diana smiles again at his words. He then gets an idea and he pulls out his jackknife.

“What are you doing?” Sam asks. Diana sees it as well and gets up to protest.

Dean starts to carve his initials into the wooden table. “I’m leaving our mark,” Dean remembers when they carved their initials into the back window frame of the Impala. Sam smiles and then Dean passes the knife over to his brother. Sam carves his initials beside Dean’s and then blows away the splinters with his breath. Dean notices Diana standing there with her hands on her hips not looking happy that they had just marked up a nice piece of furniture.

“And when our son is old enough to handle a knife, I’ll help him carve his initials too.”

Diana softens and then smiles at them. 

“Guess, we gotta call Mick and debrief or whatever.”

“Right,” Sam says and then gets out his phone. He puts it on speakerphone so Dean can hear and talk as well.

“Hello, Winchester,” Ketch says, answering the call.

“Ketch? Where’s Mick?” Sam asks.

“Oh, he didn’t tell you? He flew back to London last night. After all the, uh, unpleasantness with Dagon and Renny. Well, Mick has a lot to answer for. So, for the time being, you’ll report to me.”

“Seriously?” Dean says with a disgusted look on his face.

“I don’t like it any more than you do. I’d much rather be with your mother. Hunting. For chupacabra in Texas. But for now, I’m what you’ve got. So, Wisconsin?”

“We fought a god and won,” Dean says.

“Well done. We’ll be in touch.” Ketch then ends the call but continues listening thanks to the bugs they had installed.

“So now we’re reporting to low-rent Christian Bale? Seriously?” Dean says.

“I don’t like that guy. He creeps me out,” Sam says.

“Yeah. And he rides the oldest, worst, most unreliable bike,” Dean adds.

Ketch is listening and seething at their comments. He stares down at the photo of Dean and Mary that he swiped from Dean’s room.


	42. Chapter 42

Diana was ready to finish out the semester strong. Only three more days of classes and then a week of final exams. She had used her time wisely over the past holiday week and had already prepared her final exam. She sent it electronically to the Print Shop to have enough copies made for both of her classes. Now she just had to get through these last few days and then she’d get another break until she had to give her final to her 2 classes. Sam and Dean had been given several days off as well. Ketch explained that the more degree of difficulty of a case determined how much rest time you were given before taking on another. Going up against a god and winning was a new one for the British Men of Letters, so Ketch decided that a full week was in order. Sam used the time to reach out every day to Eileen. They skyped on a regular basis and Sam couldn’t wait for 6:00 p.m. his time to come each day. Dean however was somewhat disappointed to sit around waiting but he decided to make the most of it. He knew Diana would be busy with exams and he would make things easier on her by taking over the meals each night. By the fourth night of another meat-heavy meal, Diana suggested that they order pizza or that she could pick something up on her way home. Pizza was the easiest option and Dean agreed. 

Diana came in with three pizzas and set them down on the counter. She went to the Library and put her briefcase down. No one was around, which she thought was a little strange. She checked her phone to see if she had missed a text from Dean but there wasn’t one. She noticed it was almost 6:00, and knew Sam was in his room skyping with Eileen. She made her way to their bedroom and opened the door. Dean was lying on the bed and he turned his head toward the noise. 

“Hey. You tired?” you asked coming in and heading over to the bed. 

“Kind of. Can’t seem to shake this headache,” he said grinning at you now. You sat down on the side of the bed and leaned in and gave him a kiss. You touched his forehead and brushed your fingers through his hair. 

“Have you taken anything?” you asked, looking worried now. Dean rarely complained about his aches and pains that he seemed to always have after a hunt.

“No, not yet. I thought it might ease up if I laid down. I’ll take something when we eat.”

“Well, let’s eat then. Pizzas are in the kitchen.”

“Okay, give me a minute.”

“I’ll meet you there. Gotta go to the bathroom again. This little guy is growing.” You rushed off to the bathroom and peed quickly. You washed your hands and then headed for the kitchen. Passing by the room, you glanced in and saw Dean sprawled out on the floor.

“Dean!”, you screamed and then rushed in and knelt down by his side. He was out cold. You patted his cheek. “Dean, honey?” “Oh God, please!” You jumped up and ran to Sam’s room, banging furiously on the door. “Sam! Sam, Dean’s hurt.”

You heard a motion and then Sam swung his door open. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Dean’s passed out. I can’t wake him up,” you said, already turning to head back to the room. Sam rushed past you and came into Dean’s room. 

“Dean? Come on man,” he said, also patting his cheek. Diana came into the room just then. “Diana go get a wet washcloth but don’t wring it out. Hurry.” You did as Sam instructed and returned with the cloth dripping water still and handed it to Sam. He put it over his brother’s face and then squeezed. The water splashed and trickled down onto Dean’s face and he moved his head suddenly to avoid the cold water. 

“Hey-” he exclaimed, trying to sit up but Sam pushed him back down.

“Dean just lay back. What happened?”

“I got up to go to the kitchen, and then everything just went black.”

“Do you still have the headache?” you asked relieved to see him awake but still worried.

“Yeah. It’s worse now than before,” he said reaching his hand up to his head now.

“Could be a concussion. I think we need to get him checked out,” Sam said looking over at Diana.

“I agree. Let’s go,” you say and then get up and leave the room. Sam lifted Dean to his feet and hooked Dean’s arm over his shoulder and put his arm around Dean’s waist. 

“Whoa, Sammy. Not so fast,” Dean said, who looked pale and then threw up without any warning. 

“Oh, man. Gross.” Sam paused until Dean finished retching, and then hurried off. 

Diana was in the kitchen and had just put the pizzas in the fridge when Sam and Dean came through the doorway. She turned to look at them and was shocked to see how green Dean looked.

“He threw up. I really think it is a concussion. Just depends on how bad of one it is,” Sam said.

“Oh no. Let me get a trash bag in case he throws up again, “ she said and got one from under the sink. She rushed after them as Sam deposited Dean into the backseat of the Impala. He reached into Dean’s pocket and grabbed the keys and then ran around to the driver’s side and jumped in. Diana hopped into the backseat and propped Dean’s head upon her lap. It was a little awkward with her belly which was now pressed against his left ear. Dean’s eyes fluttered open and he looked up at you.

“Sorry, babe. Not the way you thought your night was gonna go, huh?”

“Shhh. Don’t worry about that. I just want you to be okay,” she said, stroking his hair softly trying to soothe the pain away.

Sam started the car and steered out of the garage and onto the blacktop. He floored the gas pedal and they were rushing toward the hospital.

“Don’t let him fall asleep. Keep him awake if you can, “ Sam told Diana.

“Okay. I’ll try. Dean?”

His eyes opened and he looked up at you.

“You can’t go to sleep. So talk to me.”

“About what?”

“Anything. Whatever comes to your mind.”

“I can hear the baby.”

“You can?”

“Yeah, it sounds muffled, but kinda like when we heard his heartbeat.”

“Really?”

“So have you thought of any names yet?”

“Not really. I guess we need to do that soon. I thought, I’d start making a list, once I am totally finished with this semester.”

“What about Max? I like it. Short for Maximillian.”

“No, I don’t think this boy is a Max.”

“Okay, how about Alex?”

“Definitely not! Ex-boyfriend remember? Do you want the letter X in the name?”

“No, why?”

“Well, both of those names have an X in them.”

Dean chuckled and then tried to think of more names that included an X. It got quite comical almost to the point that you wondered if he was thinking clearly.

Sam continued on at a steady pace and he was lucky that he didn’t get stopped for speeding. He pulled into the Emergency entrance and put the car in park. He jumped out and opened the door for you, and then helped you out. An attendant rushed over with a wheelchair.

“Okay, ma’am just relax. Sit down here,” he said.

“I’m not in labor. It’s my fiancee.”

“Oh. Sorry. What’s wrong?”

“He has a headache. And he passed out and threw up. Maybe a concussion. He was hit in the head a few days ago,” Sam said. The aid along with Sam helped Dean out of the car and put him in the wheelchair. The aid spun the chair and pushed it inside with Diana following close behind. Sam went to move the car to a parking spot and then rushed inside.

By the time Sam returned, he saw Diana sitting in the waiting area. He went over and sat down beside her. 

“They took Dean but wouldn’t let me go with him,” Diana informed Sam.

“They’ll take good care of him,” Sam said and put his arm around her. 

They waited and after about 30 minutes the doctor came to give you an update. 

“I believe he does have a concussion but I want to know if there is swelling on his brain, so I’ve ordered a CT scan. They’re prepping him now. I’ll come back out to give you an update once I’ve had a chance to review them.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Sam said. Diana slumped back down into her seat and buried her head in her hands. Sam heard her sobs and sat down and pulled her into an embrace. 

“Hey, he’s gonna be fine. Do you know how many times we’ve gotten hit in the head? We shake it off and keep going.”

Diana lowered her hands and looked at Sam. 

“But what if all those blows have accumulated and this last one was too much. I can’t lose him. Not now.”

“Let’s don’t go there. Try to stay positive until we hear back from the doctor again.”

Diana was trying to regain her composure and her breathing was ragged as she tried to calm down. She imployed her coping skills before the full-blown panic attack hit. She took deep breaths in through her mouth and blew them out through her nose. It was working and the strong support of Sam’s arm around her helped. He smiled at her and said encouraging words. She eventually was breathing normally and her tears had dried. She got up and went to the nearest bathroom to blow her nose and wash her face. 

When she returned, Sam was gone. She looked around the waiting area but he was nowhere in sight. Maybe he had gone to the bathroom as well she thought. Or what if something had happened with Dean and they came to get a family member. She could feel her stress level rising again but then she looked up and saw Sam striding toward her. 

“Where were you?” she asked him suddenly.

“Since we didn’t get to eat, I knew you would need something. I went to the cafeteria and got you an orange juice, some peanut butter crackers, and an apple. Got myself a granola bar and water.”

“Oh Sam. You’re so sweet. Thank you,” she said and kissed his cheek. He handed her the items.

“Just trying to be a good big brother.”

“You are.”

Diana realized that she actually was hungry and opened the pack of crackers. She popped one in her mouth and started to chew. She then twisted the top off of the orange juice and then drank from the bottle. She looked at Sam again and he had pulled out his phone and was texting someone. He noticed her looking at him and without pausing his fingers, he said, “Letting Mom know what’s going on.”

“Good idea.” Diana looked around the waiting area again. It was now almost 8:00 p.m. and there were only two other people seated across the room. One was a middle-aged man sitting alone and she wondered if it was his wife, a child, or parent that he was waiting for. The other was a young woman and Diana thought she looked familiar. She could be one of her students but she wasn’t sure. The girl looked nervous and anxious and she practically jumped when the hospital security guard walked through the area and then left through the automatic doors. Diana ate another cracker and then heard Sam’s phone indicating that he had a message.

“Mom’s on a case in Tennessee. She said to keep her updated.”

“I hope she’ll be able to concentrate. I don’t want anything happening to her too.”

“Mom’s good. She can handle herself.”

“Oh, I know. Remember when she got me with an uppercut to the jaw. It hurt for a week,” Diana said laughing now.

“I wished I could have seen you guys going at it.”

“Well, we were just training. In fact, after we each hit each other we decided to stop because we were laughing imagining what you and Dean would think when you got back if we were all bruised up.”

Sam chuckled at the thought too. “We’re so used to it, that I forget about it, until we get home and you notice all of our bumps and bruises.”

“I’m pretty observant like that.”

Sam looked at you now and was staring at you. “You know, I never thought I would see my brother in a committed relationship again after Lisa. He actually said never again. I’m glad it’s you.”

“Me too.”

Sam turned back to his phone and started playing a podcast. He pulled his earbuds out of his pocket. “Let me know if the doctor comes back, okay?” he said and then popped each earpiece in place.

“Okay.” You looked at him as he stretched his long legs out in front of him and leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. You could hear the podcast playing softly and chuckled. Sam was so smart and you thought back to when you had first met him. By all appearances, you probably were more closely suited to be in a relationship with him, because of the shared college experiences, healthy eating and lifestyle choices, and the fact that you like tall guys. If you were honest, you were interested in him that first night, which is why you readily agreed to come to see the artifacts. If you hadn’t had all the qualifications that they were looking for in a research assistant, they wouldn’t have kidnapped you, and you might have never met the love of your life. But the way Dean looked at you and caused a spark of fear and excitement in you from the start was like a gravitational pull. Even when you knew that he had lots of experience with women, usually for only one night, and had worried that once you gave in to those carnal desires, he would be done with you, you still couldn’t help yourself. Even when he pushed you away, you should have hated him and never wanted to see him again, but you were already head over heels and hopelessly in love with him. He had a way of infuriating you one minute and then melt your heart the next with his boyish grin and charm. You looked at your phone and saw that another fifteen minutes had passed since the last time you had checked. You took another sip of your orange juice and then replaced the cap on it and set it on the floor beside your chair. You got on Facebook and mindlessly scrolled through the posts. You then played a game of Solitaire and won and got bored again. Another fifteen minutes had passed. What was taking so long? The longer it took the more worried you got. You got up to stretch your legs and strolled over to look outside. You turned and walked back and then picked up a magazine. You thumbed through it and stopped to read through a recipe before flipping through the remaining pages. You picked up your orange juice and drank a little more and then replaced the cap again and set it back down. You got back on your phone and pulled up Notes. The grocery list that you had been adding to was displayed. You saved it and brought up a new tab with a blank page. You started to make a list of boy’s names in alphabetical order: Adam, Aiden, Alan, Austin, Avery, Baxter (you did that on purpose for Dean because of the X), Blake, Bobby (you knew that it meant something special to both of you), Braxton (another X), Bryce (you liked the sound of that), Charles, Christian, Chris or Christopher, Clayton, Cole, Conner, Crowley (another joke for Dean), No D names (Dean and Diana was enough alliteration in one family), Elliot, Ethan, Everett, Felix(X), Flynn, Forrest, Frick or Frack (being silly), Garrett, George, Graham, Grant, Heath, Holden, Hudson, Hunter, Ian, Indiana (Jones), Jacob, James, Jared, Jaxson (X, but this was one you liked), Jeff or Jeffrey, Jensen, John, Jonathan, Jordan, Joshua, 

You had actually lost track of time because you were so engrossed at thinking of boy’s names that it startled you when the doctor came up and stood in front of you.

“Winchester family?” he asked. This was not the same doctor that you had spoken to before, you thought when you looked up at him. 

“Yes,” you said and then shook Sam’s shoulder and he opened his eyes with a start. He stood up, pulling his earbuds out of his ears.

“I’m Dr. Franklin. I’ve reviewed his CT scan and there is no swelling on the brain but he does have a concussion. We’re going to let him go home as long as someone will be with him for the next 12 - 24 hours for monitoring.”

“I’m his fiancee and this is his brother. We all live together so we can definitely watch him.”

“Good. So he can sleep in fact that’s the best way to recuperate from a concussion, but for the next 12 hours, someone will need to wake him up every 2 hours and ask him some simple questions: name, birthday, your names. I’ve got a prescription for some Tylenol 3 and after he’s taken all of that, he can take regular Tylenol. No computer time, no TV, no strenuous physical activity like sports, working out, or sex.”

“Does he already know all this?” Sam said grinning.

“Yes, I told him what he can and cannot do. His reply was “son of a bitch”.”

“Yep. That’s my brother.”

“You’ll have all this information on his discharge paperwork. They’re getting him ready to leave now so it should only be another 10 minutes at the most. If you have any questions or his symptoms get worse, there’s a number to call as well. 

“Thank you so much Doctor,” you say and he shakes your hand and then Sam’s. He leaves and you turn to Sam.

“I told you he would be fine. It’s a concussion and we’ll make sure he follows doctor’s orders.”

“Easier said than done. I’m definitely going to need your help keeping him in line.”

“I’ve got a feeling you’ll do better than me.”

“Thankfully, I can handle the first 12 hours or so with waking him up. I don’t have to go back to campus until Tuesday for one of my exams.”

“I should be able to handle Tuesday. I guess I need to let Ketch know about this. Dean won’t be able to hunt for at least 3 weeks.”

“Well, that’ll be good. You both can use some rest and we can plan our Winchester Family Christmas.”

“So, you were serious about that?”

“Of course. I’d like to have it in the bunker and invite my Dad, especially now that he knows. Can you imagine how he’ll react when he sees the storage room with all the stuff and the Library and some of the books?”

“Probably the same way you did at first. I’m fine with it, and he handled the news a lot better than I thought he would.”

“Hopefully Dean will be feeling a lot better by Christmas. Maybe with all this time on our hands, we could have a wedding too?”

“Wow! You sure you want to try and take on a wedding and a Christmas celebration, while you’re 8 months pregnant?”

“Not when you put it all together like that. Maybe, I should wait until after I have the baby for the wedding.”

“Just a thought. Hey, here comes Dean,” Sam said and you turned around to see a male attendant wheeling him out.

You both went over to meet him and you reached out and touched his cheek. He grinned up at you.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sleepy. They gave me some medicine.”

“I’m gonna go get the car,” Sam said and then ran off.

You saw Dean’s discharge paperwork on his lap and took it to see what was required for his care. As you read, you saw more things that you knew Dean would not be happy about, like no alcohol. You and Sam were in for an interesting week.


	43. Chapter 43

Diana’s alarm chimed softly and she quickly turned it off. This was the fourth 2-hour increment in which she needed to wake Dean up and ask him some questions. Each time he seemed to become grumpier at the constant interruption of his sleep. It was 6:00 am. She gently shook his shoulder and whispered his name.

“Dean?” she repeated again with another shake.

“Mmm.” Dean slightly moved his head and then his face scrunched up with pain.

“It’s been another two hours.”

Dean swallowed and then wet his lips with his tongue. “Why?” he asked slowly.

“Why what?”

“Why do you keep waking me up? They told me to rest.”

“Because for the first twelve hours, I’m supposed to wake you up and ask you some simple questions. If you don’t wake up, then you have to go back to the hospital. And if you wake up and can’t answer the questions, you have to go back to the hospital. Do you want to go back to the hospital?”

“No,” he said in a disgusted groan.

“Good. That’s one question down. So what’s your full name?”

“Michael Dean Winchester.”

“Your birthday?”

“January 24th.”

“Who am I?”

“My sexy nurse,” he said and then peeked his eyes open and turned his head to look at you. He winced again at the throbbing in his head.

“What’s my name?”

“Brittney,” he said as a devilish grin appeared on his face.

Even with a concussion, he still could think about sex. “Should I count that as a wrong answer?”

“No, Diana.”

“Okay. You think you could take some more medicine? You look like you’re hurting.”

“Yeah. Sure,” he said and then slowly shifted himself up on the headboard. Diana took two Tylenol from the bottle and handed them to Dean. He popped them into his mouth and then reached out to accept the water bottle. He slowly sipped the water and swallowed and then handed the bottle back. He slowly slid back down and rested his throbbing head back onto his pillow. 

Diana repositioned herself into a sitting position and then reached over and softly massaged the back of his neck. 

“Umm. That feels good.”

“Shh. Just let the medicine work. I’ll see you in 2 hours.”

She continued to gently massage his neck and then moved across his shoulders until she heard his soft breathing and knew he was asleep again. She threaded her fingers lightly through his hair and looked down at him. She had been so scared last night when she saw him passed out on the floor. And then again when the doctor said there could be swelling of his brain. This man was her everything and he could have been gone in an instant. This thought took her breath away and caused her eyes to water. She eased up off the bed and headed for the bathroom. She peed and then went to the sink to wash her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her reflection. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a mess. She was so concerned about Dean that she forgot that she was getting up every two hours as well. She was still tired and so she made her way back to the room and carefully slipped back into bed without disturbing him. She fell asleep almost immediately.

\---------------

Sam slept through his internal wake-up call due to the exhaustion and the intensity of worrying about Dean. He was home and resting and he knew Diana was taking care of him. It was almost 8:00 am and Sam stretched and looked at his phone. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He made his way to the bathroom and closed the door. Having a female around now had made him realize how uncivilized he and his brother had become about basic bathroom etiquette. He stripped off his sweatpants, boxers, and t-shirt and left them in a heap on the floor. He turned on the water and stepped under the spray of hot water. He showered quickly and then turned the water off and grabbed a fresh towel. He dried his hair and then whipped his neck and head to the side. His long wet locks slapped against his cheek and he chuckled to himself. It was probably time for a trim as his hair was almost as long as Diana’s. Dean picked on him constantly calling him a girl and saying he owned more hair care products than his future wife. Dean wasn’t wrong but he didn’t care. Sam dried off and then put his clothes back on and left the bathroom. He heard soft voices as he neared their room and he knocked softly on the door.

“Come in,” Diana said as quietly as possible.

Sam eased the door open and peered in. 

“Hey, how’s our patient?” Sam said to Diana.

Dean’s eyes were closed but he said, “Sammy?”

“Yeah, Dean?”

“Stop shouting.”

“Sorry,” he whispered.

“He knew you so that counts as a question.”

“So you’ve woken him up every two hours and asked him questions?”

“Yes, and he gets madder each time. Only 2 more hours and then after that, he can sleep as long as he wants. I gave him the last of the pills that the doctor gave us at 6, so would you mind going and getting his prescription filled and get an ice pack too?”

“Sure. Do you want me to bring back some food? I can get the groceries this time. You look tired too?”

“I am but it’s okay. I’m so glad I didn’t have my exam today. So I’m gonna sleep some more too.”

“Good idea and I’ll do the cooking today. His discharge paperwork said he needs to eat healthy foods so that’s what he’s getting.”

“Oh god. No kale. I’d rather eat cardboard,” Dean said, still not opening his eyes.

Diana and Sam chuckled. “He hasn’t lost his sense of humor, which is good I guess.”

“Yeah, maybe. I had started a grocery list. I’ll send it to you,” you said and then yawned. “Sorry, Sam.”

“No, it’s fine. Okay, I’m going. See you around 12:00 then,” he said and then closed the door behind him. 

“Okay, so you passed again. Go back to sleep and then in 2 hours I’ll wake you up again.”

“You’re really taking this seriously. I’ll be fine after enough sleep and pain meds.”

“You have a concussion. Yes, I’m taking that serious,” you said a little louder than needed.

“Too loud,” he groaned.

“Sorry,” you whispered. “Do you want me to massage your neck again?”

“No, just come here and lay with me.”

You eased into bed and slid next to him. You tried not to jostle him and definitely didn’t rest your head on his shoulder.

“Is that as close as you can get?” he asked, finally opening an eye to peek at you.

“Well, there is a baby barrier now, so yes. This is as close as I can get.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

You both fell silent and he was soon making soft snoring sounds since he was on his back. You didn’t mind as you drifted back off as well.


	44. Chapter 44

Diana awoke to the alarm again and turned it off again. She wanted to throw it across the room but knew better. Last time of waking Dean asking him questions and then she let him drift off again. She got up and went to the bathroom to shower. She finished quickly and the hot water was helping to wake her up. She went into her room to dress. She chose another pair of maternity jeans and a sweatshirt that said “Baby on Board”. She pulled on some warm socks and slipped into a pair of Sketchers. She combed through her wet hair and then put it back in a ponytail. She made her way to the kitchen and saw the bag from the pharmacy with Dean’s medicine inside. He would need to take some when he woke up. She went to the fridge and found it fully stocked. Sam had bought fruits and vegetables and some ground turkey and lean chicken strips. She got the orange juice and poured herself a full glass. She took her prenatal vitamins and downed them in one gulp. She saw the bakery box on the counter and opened it to find bagels and orange cranberry and blueberry muffins inside. She chose the orange cranberry which was her favorite. She took her muffin and her juice out to the Library. Sam was on his laptop. He looked up and smiled.

“You look better but still tired.”

“I am but wanted to give Dean some uninterrupted sleep. I’ll take a nap later. Thanks for this,” she said biting into the muffin.

“You’re welcome. Dean probably needs to try to eat something when he wakes up. I got chicken broth. Thought it would be the best thing to start with.”

“Good idea. I’ll try to get him to eat some. Can you take over after that for a while?”

“Sure. Rest or whatever you want to do.”

“Thanks, Sam. Oh, did you text Mary back and give her an update?”

“Yes, she was glad he’s home and she said she’d come by to help out when she’s back.”

“Did you let Ketch know?”

“Yes, but he’s being a hard ass. Said Dean had two weeks, but not me.”

“What does that mean?”

“He’s gonna partner me up with someone for cases until Dean is better. I don’t like it.”

“Neither do I. What if this person is careless and gets you hurt?”

“I guess I’ll have to watch out for myself and whoever this person is,” he said, turning back to his laptop.

Diana finished her muffin and drank her juice. She took her empty glass back to the kitchen and put it in the dishwasher. She decided to get her laptop so she quietly went back into the bedroom. She tiptoed over and took it off of the charger and also retrieved her phone as well. Dean was still sleeping peacefully. She left the room and closed the door. She went to her old room and propped herself up on the bed. She pulled up her email and saw that she had a few messages from her students about the final exam. She read each one and then answered their questions. She then pulled up her Notes app, which was linked with her phone. She opened the boy’s names list that she started last night while in the waiting room. She was on the letter K.

Kaleb, Kane, Keith, Kenneth, Kevin, Knox (X), Kolby, Kolton, Korbin, Kyle

Lance, Landon, Lawrence (KS), Lawson, Liam, Logan, Lucas, Luke

Max (Dean’s first suggestion), Matt or Matthew, McKenzie, Morgan

Nathan, Nathaniel, Ned, Neill, Nicholas, Nolan

Owen

Parker, Patrick, Paul, Peter, Phillip, Phoenix (X), Pierce, Preston

Quinn, Quinten

Rex (X), Richard, Riley, Robert, Ross, Ryan, Ryder

Sam, Sammy, Samuel, Saxon (I can’t stop!), Sean, Seth, Spencer, Steven

Tad, Taylor, Thomas, Timothy, Travis, Trevor, Tyler

Vance, Vince, Vincent

Walker, Wesley, West, William, Wyatt

X (Just the letter)

Zach, Zachary (!!!!!!), Zander, Zane, Zodiac

Diana couldn’t wait to share the list with Dean, but she’d need to wait until he could read again, or look at a computer screen. Most doctors prohibit screen time for recovery of concussions for at least two weeks, maybe longer if it’s severe. She checked her phone and was surprised that it was almost 2:00 pm. She hadn’t seen or heard Sam since she left him in the Library. She also hadn’t heard any movement from Dean’s room. She got up from the bed and made her way to their room and opened the door. He was still asleep on the bed although he was now laying on his right side. She came and sat down on the bed and rubbed his back.

“Dean,” she said softly, still rubbing and pushing into his back to wake him.

He moved slightly and then rolled slowly back until he was facing upward, but hadn’t opened his eyes. She touched his cheek softly and called his name again. His eyes fluttered briefly and then he slowly opened his eyes.

“More questions?”

“No. You need to try to sit up.”

“Why?”

“You need to take your prescription pain relievers and you need to have something to eat with them.”

“Okay. Cheeseburger with extra onions,” he said with a smirk and tried to shift upward but his head was pounding again and he sucked in his breath. “Shit,” he exhaled.

“No way. Chicken broth or a bagel or a muffin?”

“Muffin sounds nice and soft,” he said.

“Okay. I’ll go get it along with your medicine. Don’t try to move. I’ll get Sam to come help too.”

Diana left the room and went in search of Sam. He was still in the Library on his laptop.

“Sam. I need your help. Dean is awake and needs help sitting up so he can eat and take his meds.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry. Lost track of time,” he said, pushing himself up and heading to take care of Dean.

Diana went to the kitchen to get a blueberry muffin and water for Dean and his pills. When she returned to the room, Dean was propped up and Sam was sitting at the foot of the bed.

“Well, I don’t know who it will be Dean. Don’t worry about it,” Sam was explaining about Ketch’s reaction to Dean’s concussion and Sam having a new partner.

“I don’t like it.” 

Diana handed Dean his muffin and he took a small bite. She also set his bottle of water on the side table and uncapped it for him. She handed him the pills as well. 

“The good stuff. Thanks.”

“Why don’t you wait and take them after you finish the muffin.”

“Why?”

“In case your stomach rejects the food and then you’ve wasted 2 happy pills,” she said.

He sets the pills on the side table and continues to eat his muffin.

“So I hate to ask, but I need to go to the bathroom,” Dean said, looking back and forth between Diana and Sam. Sam held up his balled fist and put it on top of his flat palm to play Rock Paper Scissors.

Diana just shook her head. “If he starts to go down, he’ll take me with him, and then you’ll have two patients. Help him and if he throws up, I’ll clean it up.”

“I’ll take that deal,” Sam said and then got up to help Dean up.

Dean slowly swung his legs off of the bed and then needed to close his eyes to keep the room from spinning. He exhaled out in short breaths to keep the muffin down. 

“Okay, let’s do this.”

Sam leaned in and put one arm around his back and then lifted him with his other arm under Dean’s elbow. He got to his feet and then steadied himself still with his eyes closed. 

“You good?” Sam asked, waiting for Dean to let him know when it was okay to start moving.

“Yeah. I think so.”

Sam started to take a step but Dean said, “Go slow, dude. It feels like I’m in an earthquake.”

“I know man. I’ve been there before too. I’ll go slow.”

Sam shuffled his feet forward allowing Dean to do the same. They shuffled out the door and you almost laughed thinking that at this rate, Dean might not make it to the bathroom in time.

You sat on the edge of the bed waiting for them to come back. Your phone dinged and you pulled it out of your pocket. It was a text message from Mary.

How’s Dean?

Feeling rough. Still having lots of pain. On strong pain meds now. Just ate something and hoping it stays down.

I’m on my way back now so I’ll come by tomorrow to help Sam.

Thanks. I have one of my final exams tomorrow so I won’t be here until later in the day. Hope I get to see you. Miss you! 

Miss you too! Take care.

You were glad that Mary was coming by to take care of her son. Even if he slept most of the day, just having his mom here would mean a lot to him. You were glad that Dean was able to forgive his mom for lying to him about working for the Men of Letters. And then Sam goes and does the same thing and doesn’t tell him for two weeks. Now they were all working for the Brits and getting paid to hunt. Maybe this was going to be a great situation all the way around, for the Winchesters and America to be rid of monsters forever.

\----------------

Mary arrived back at the BMOL’s base and reported in with Ketch. He smiled when he saw her enter.

“Hello, darling. Glad you’re back safely.”

“Yeah. No thanks to Pinkerton. How is he even still alive?”

“Dumb luck. Well, I will reassign you with someone more closely matched to your skills. I believe you know him. Sam Winchester.”

“What? Seriously? You’re pairing me and Sam while Dean is out?”

“Why not? I don’t think Sam was happy about working with someone else but I believe he’ll be pleased to know it’s you.”

“Oh thank you, Ketch,” she said and then came forward and hugged him. Ketch was caught off guard but then smiled.

“My pleasure, Mary. Uh, I suppose you’re tired after your mission and the long drive back?”

“No, I’m fine. Pinkerton drove. Now if you’re trying to send me back out, you know I’ve got at least two days coming to me, and I’ve already promised Diana that I’ll be taking care of Dean tomorrow while she’s at school.”

“Oh no, that’s fine. I just thought we could spend some time together - alone.”

Ketch stood up and then took Mary in his arms and kissed her. Mary pulled back suddenly and then looked around. 

“Ketch. I thought we were keeping that a secret. Anyone could see us.”

“Then come back to my room with me. Or we can go get a room for the night.”

“Ketch. Uh, I don’t know. Last time we were wrapping up a hunt and had a little too much to drink, and things just happened.”

“Well, this way we can skip the preliminaries and just get straight to it.”

Mary looks at Ketch suspiciously now. “This wouldn’t be one of those conditional situations, would it?”

“Mary, whatever do you mean?”

“So if I say “No”, then suddenly tomorrow you reassign me with Pinkerton again instead of Sam?”

“No, of course not. Mary, why pass on a good thing? We understand each other, and we make a good team. We anticipate each other’s moves, whether on a hunt or in the bed.”

“Ketch. I’m tired. Good night.”

Mary turned and left his office and he watched her walk away. He felt rejected and the anger that he felt for Sam and Dean now also included Mary.


	45. Chapter 45

Diana was in the kitchen cutting the chicken and the vegetables into smaller chunks and adding them to the crockpot. She added two cans of chicken broth along with some salt and pepper. She put the lid on and then set the timer for 8 hours on the LOW setting. Some homemade vegetable soup would be hearty and nutritious and just what Dean would need to get his strength back. She still had some time before she needed to be at the school, so she was getting ready to go check on Dean when she heard the garage door open and Mary came through the doorway.

“Hi. You’re here early,” you said as you went to greet her.

“I know. I hope that’s okay,” she said as she hugged you.

“Of course. This is still your home too. Anytime you want to come back.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I know that they have forgiven me, but it takes time to try to repair hurt feelings. Dean is trying but he hasn’t forgotten. Maybe being here today and helping him will get us closer. Back to how it was before when I first came back.”

“I know they miss having you here. And so do I.”

Mary looked at you and felt the tug of wanting to be back here in the bunker, back home with her boys, Diana, and her future grandson. Maybe she could stay a couple of days over Christmas but she knew it wouldn’t be permanent.

“Stop it, before I start crying. So tell me what I need to do.”

Diana grinned and turned around to the kitchen cabinet. She got Dean’s prescription painkillers and showed them to Mary. 

“He hasn’t had any yet because he’s still sleeping. I was getting ready to go check on him before I leave. He takes two every six hours. We also have a cold pack that he can use. It’s in his room. He hasn’t had much to eat except for a muffin yesterday afternoon and a couple of bites of mashed potatoes last night. So far he hasn’t thrown up, since before he went to the hospital. I just started some homemade chicken soup for us to have tonight for dinner.”

“Okay. And what kind of mood is he in?” Mary asked.

“Kind of like himself only in pain and just wanting to sleep, which the pills help with that. I had to keep waking him up and asking him questions every 2 hours yesterday and he got a little angry with me. I knew it was because all he wants to do is sleep.”

“Any other instructions?”

“Yes. His discharge paperwork.” Diana turned back to the cabinet and found it and handed it over to Mary. “There’s a lot that he can’t do but right now I don’t think he’ll even want to do anything but sleep. It’ll be harder to make him behave next week when he’s feeling better and wants to look at his laptop, drive, and drink.”

“Thankfully, that’s your job now as his future wife. Dean is very stubborn but I know you can handle him.”

“Yeah, I hope so. At least after I get finished grading my exams and posting the grades, then I can devote all of my attention to Dean.”

“And maybe you can rest some as well. Near the end of pregnancy, you get tired quicker and there are more aches and pains. Have you had any yet?”

“My back hurts sometimes and then my feet and ankles swell. He’s been kicking more and it’s getting a little stronger.”

“I know what you mean. I wonder if he’s going to be tall like his dad and uncle.”

“He probably will. Okay, let me go get Dean up. You want to come with or wait until later.”

“I’ll let you make sure he’s awake. I’ll go talk to Sam though,” she said following you out to the Library. 

Sam was sitting at the table and looked up. 

“Hi, Mom. I didn’t know you were here.”

“Just got here,” she said going over and giving Sam a hug. She sat down beside him.

“Back in a minute,” Diana said and then left the room.

“So have you talked to Ketch lately?” Mary asked.

“Not since I told him about Dean. He’s giving him two weeks off but not me. Said he’s gonna pair me up with someone. I hope I won’t have to do everything and save both of us.”

“I don’t think you’ll have to do everything. This person knows the ropes and has lots of experience.”

“So Ketch told you who I’m gonna be with? Who is it?”

“You’re looking at her,” she said smiling.

“You? Really? That’s great! I feel better now.”

“I’m glad too. I have been with Pinkerton ever since Ketch took over for Mick. Talk about having to save us both. He’s not suited for this business.”

“Not everybody is. I kind of hate not being here to help Diana with Dean though. With her pregnancy, what if he passes out and he drags her down with him?”

“I’ve got today and tomorrow, so maybe by then, Dean will be steadier on his feet and not need help getting to the bathroom. Or maybe Diana’s Dad could come help too.”

“Yeah, I hadn’t thought about that. He surprised me on Thanksgiving. I thought he would be furious at me and Dean, but he just took the news in stride. Diana wants to have Christmas here and invite everybody over.”

“I’ve been so busy that I haven’t thought about Christmas. I guess it was a good thing that I went shopping on Black Friday with Diana. I already got yours and Dean’s present.”

“Well, I want to have a real Christmas this year too. I’m going to invite someone to come to stay for those days too.”

“Who?”

“Her name is Eileen Leahy. She’s a hunter that Dean and I met last year. She helped us out last month as well with the search for Kelly Kline. Things didn’t go well and she accidentally killed a British Men of Letters guy named Renny Rawlings.”

“Really? I haven’t heard anything about it. You would think that Ketch would have briefed everyone about it.”

“Mick was with Renny and he pulled a gun on Eileen. Said that she had to die because of The Code.”

“What’s the Code? How do you know more about these guys than I do?”

“Because of Mick. He went on that werewolf case with us and then when you and him and Ketch came over for dinner, Mick stayed after you guys left. Mick told us about how he became a Men of Letters and the Kendrick School where they train their operatives. Said the Code is a way in which they live their lives and make all their decisions.”

“Maybe I’ll ask Ketch about it. It seems that I’ve missed a lot.”

\-----------------

Diana woke Dean up and he pushed himself up to a sitting position. He kept his eyes closed to avoid the room spinning and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He waited a few minutes and then with Diana’s help he stood up. She held onto him and he pulled her to his chest. 

“This feels nice. Can we just stay like this?” he asked looking down into her eyes.

“No, but only because I’ve got a final exam to give at 1:00,” she said and then gave him a quick kiss. 

“So how long will you be gone?” he asked, looking concerned.

“Exam time lasts until 4:00 unless all the students finish before then, which would be nice. I’ll be home as soon as I can after that.”

“Okay,” he said and then looked sad.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ll miss you. I like the way you’re fussing over me even if I feel like crap. So I’m depending on Sam today then?”

“Not just Sam. Your Moms here to help.”

“Did you or Sam ask her to come?”

“No. This was her idea. She was worried about you.”

“Hmm. Haven’t had my mom taking care of me since I was kid,” he said and then smiled.

“Well let her help you but Sam is here too in case you need to go to the bathroom and don’t want your mom taking you.”

“Well, right now I thought you were going to take me. And I kind of need to go.”

“Sorry. Come on.”

They slowly walked toward the bathroom and Dean was handling the pace well. They went over to the urinals, and Diana stepped back and let him prop one arm against the wall. She stayed close in case he got dizzy. He peed and then flushed and then Diana helped him to the sinks. He washed his hands and then they went back to his room. She helped him back into bed and he propped himself up against the pillows and the headboard.

“So are you hungry? You should eat a little something and then take your pills.”

“Are there any muffins left?”

“I don’t know, but there are bagels.”

“Too chewy. It’ll make my head hurt worse.”

“I’ll go check and then I’ll have Mary bring it in to you. I gotta go so you be a good patient and listen to your Mom,” Diana said and then leaned in to give him another kiss.

“Okay. I will.”

Diana left and went to tell Mary what Dean wanted to eat and that he needed to take his meds. She thanked her for helping out and said she’d be home around 4:30 and then left. Mary got the last muffin and Dean’s pills and some water and headed to his room. 

Mary came into the room and then smiled at her son. 

“Hi, Dean.”

“Hi, Mom. Thanks for coming.”

She came to the bed and set the water and the pills on the bedside table and handed him the muffin.

“I wanted to see how you’re feeling? How’s the pain today?”

“Still hurts but at least I think I’m past the throwing up.”

“Well, that’s good. But tell me if you need anything or if something doesn’t seem right. I know Diana had to wake you up every two hours and she felt bad about that, but it was to make sure you weren’t getting worse.”

“I know, and I got kind of grumpy with her. She’s been my rock and I treat her like that.”

“Oh, she understands. I’m sure she’ll treat you worse when she goes into labor.”

“I don’t even want to think about that,” he said as he took a bite of the muffin.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know if I can do it. Stand by and hold her hand while she’s in so much pain. I think back to all the times that Sam was hurt and I had to leave the room. I couldn’t stand to watch when Claire was going through the blood therapy experiment a few months ago.”

“Dean. Diana is going to need you with her. She’ll be scared and in pain and you are the only one that she can look to help her through it.”

“I know. I’ll do my best.” Dean reaches for the water and then uncaps it and takes a drink. He leans his head back and winces in pain.

“Honey, are you okay?”

“Pills, please. I don’t think I can wait until I finish the muffin.”

Mary hands him the pills and he pops them in his mouth and drinks some more water to swallow them. 

“Thanks, Mom.”

“You’re welcome. You need anything else?”

“No. Hopefully the pills knock me out again so I’m not in pain for a while.”

“Well, I’ll check back in on you in a couple of hours,” Mary says and then turns to go.  
“Mom, wait. Uh, would you stay here with me until I fall asleep? I know I’m not a child anymore, but-” he said and then looked down thinking he sounded pathetic.

Mary comes back and sits down on the bed and reaches her hand up to caress his cheek. 

“But you’re my child and I would love to sit here with you,” she said smiling. “Do you want to stay propped up or lay back down?”

“I think I’ll lay back down,” he said and then slid himself back down on the bed. Mary adjusted his covers and then leaned over and kissed his forehead. Dean closed his eyes and then within a few minutes he had drifted back to sleep. 

Mary watched him sleeping and thought back to when he was little and she had taken care of him when he was sick. She had missed out on watching him grow up. Did he play any sports? What was his favorite TV show? How old was he when he had his first kiss? Did he ever wreck the car when he was learning to drive? She had so much to make up for with both of her boys. Maybe she could start with Christmas to get to know her sons better. One thing she knew for sure. She wanted to watch her grandson grow up to help ease some of the pain and fill the empty void she was feeling right now.

\-----------------

Dr. Hess walked into the conference room and then into Ketch’s office. 

“What’s so urgent that you felt the need to interrupt me during a teleconference with-”

“Problem with the Winchesters. Mary is spending her time playing mummy to her sons.”

“How is that a problem?”

“Sam told her about Renny’s death at the hands of Eileen Leahy. And that Mick pulled a gun on her and threatened to kill her to honor the Code. She’s concerned about why she wasn’t briefed about it.”

“If she asks too many questions or doesn’t buy your explanation, then we’ll employ Lady Bevell and her specialties.”

“Do you really think that’s necessary?”

Dr. Hess looks at Ketch carefully.

“You’ve never questioned my decisions before Mr. Ketch. Don’t start now.” With that warning, she turned and exited the room.

Ketch watched her leave and then pulled out the small photo of Mary and Dean. He had never let his emotions get the better of him, especially over a woman. He couldn’t figure it out. There was just something about Mary Winchester.

\----------------

Diana’s exam went smoothly. All the students were present and they worked quietly on their exams. Diana read her novel on her laptop but felt herself getting sleepy. She closed it and just used the remaining time to watch her students and then wondered how Dean was doing. She got out her phone and texted a message to Mary.

How’s our patient?

Sleeping. He ate a muffin and took his pills. When he wakes up, I’ll see if he wants something else to eat.

Use the cold pack on his head. It helps him manage the pain in between the medicine. I’ll be home soon.

Okay. Take care.

When the last student finished, Diana gathered the exams, paperclipped them together, and put them and her laptop into her briefcase. She headed to the office to check her mailbox and spoke to Lucy. She then decided to see if her Dad was in his office. She knocked on his door and he said, “Come in.”

She opened the door and he smiled at his daughter. “Hi, honey. Finished your exam?”

“Yep. One down and one to go. I just came by to let you know about Dean.”

“What’s going on?”

“He’s got a concussion. Their last hunt was against Moloch and he got thrown around and took several hits to the head.”

“Wait. Are you seriously telling me that Moloch, the Canaanite god who people sacrificed their children to was still alive and that Dean fought him?”

“Yes. There was a family that kept him locked up in a basement. They fed him once a year until their father died. The son decided to just starve him to death but the other son decided to use Moloch as his own killing machine. They owned a meatpacking plant and he would kidnap people and lock them in the freezer with Moloch. Sam and Dean figured it out but the son knocked Dean out and then took him to the plant and put him in the freezer.”

“Moloch is a god. He can’t be killed.”

“Sam and Dean have a gun, a Colt. It can kill most anything supernatural. Sam was able to get into the freezer and killed Moloch with a bullet from the Colt. Dean had a headache and some scratches but he was okay. Then a couple of days ago, I found Dean passed out. Sam and I took him to the hospital. His concussion is pretty bad.”

“But he’s going to be alright though?”

“Yes. The doctor said that he should be fine in a few weeks. He just needs lots of sleep. Mary and Sam are with him now.”

“Oh, honey. I know you were scared.”

“Yeah, I was. Still am. I worry every time they leave on a new case. Will he make it back home to me?”

“Dean is a tough guy. From everything they told me on Thanksgiving, he shouldn’t be alive now but he is. God must have a soft spot for the Winchesters. Won’t let them die.”

“I know, but I love him. I need him. I don’t want to be widowed before I even get married. And I don’t want to have to raise our son alone.”

“And what does Dean say about it?”

“He knows I worry but I don’t want him worrying about me. He could make a mistake and get careless, and then I would blame myself. I don’t know what our future holds, but I just want him with me.”

“I can understand that. So what can I do to help out?”

“Dad, you’d want to help Dean?”

“If it will help you, definitely. Honey, I saw him save you from falling down the stairs. I know now how much he loves you. And he’s going to be your husband. In fact, he’s a pretty good guy. I enjoyed hearing his and Sam’s stories, even if they are hard to believe.”

“Thanks, Dad. That means a lot to me that you two are starting to get along. I’ll let you know if I need you. I give my last exam on Friday and Sam might have to go out on a case.”

“I hope so. I’ve been curious about this bunker and all the things in the storage room.”

“I should have known there was another reason for your change of heart,” she said smiling at him. “I’ll check with them and see if they’re okay with you coming over.”

“Why would they mind now? I already know everything.”

“Dad, I don’t even know everything about them and the things they’ve done and seen. I’m wanting to have Christmas at the bunker so you may get to come a little early. I’ll let you know but I need to get back to relieve Mary.”

Diana got up and so did her Dad. They hugged and then Diana left.

\-----------------

Diana came in and checked on her soup. She opened a package of egg noodles and added them to the crockpot. The soup smelled wonderful and she was ready for a bowl but could wait another hour for the noodles to soften. She replaced the lid and then took her briefcase out to the Library. Sam and Mary were sitting there talking.

“Hi, Diana. How’d it go?” asked Sam.

“Just fine. Now I need to get busy grading but I’ll wait until after dinner. Mary, you’re staying to eat with us, right?”

“Definitely. I’m not gonna be here all day smelling it and pass up on eating it.”

“Good. I just added the noodles so it’ll be ready in an hour. I’m gonna check on Dean.”

Diana set her briefcase and purse down on the table and then headed toward their bedroom. She opened the door slowly and came in. Dean was propped up on the pillows with his eyes closed. She came up to him and just stared down at him. He looked so peaceful.

“Hey sweetheart,” he said without opening his eyes.

“How did you know it was me?”

“Smell your perfume. Know your walk. Knew it was time for you to get home.”

“Okay, enough. How are you feeling?”

“I’m hungry,” he said, finally opening his eyes to look at you.

“That’s a good sign. Chicken noodle soup sound good?”

“From a can?” he asked, making a face. Diana chuckled.

“No. Homemade in the crockpot made by yours truly.”

“Oh, hell yeah. I’ll even come to the kitchen for that.”

“No, you won’t. I’ll bring you a bowl and feed it to you.”

“You’re gonna make me not want to get better. No motivation to get out of bed if my woman keeps bringing me food and pills and gives me kisses.”

“Oh really. Kisses huh?” she said grinning.

“I don’t see any food or pills, so-,” he said grinning back and licking his lips.

Diana touched his cheek and leaned in and tenderly kissed his lips. He parted his lips and poked his tongue out but Diana pulled back. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just don’t want to get you too excited.”

“I get excited whenever you’re near me,” he said, taking your hand.

“Same here but you need rest. And doctor’s orders that you are not to engage in any strenuous activity for at least 2 weeks.”

“Well, if my head stops pounding and I get my strength back and can walk without getting dizzy, then I’m all better, right? Then, we can get back to other activities,” he said pulling on your arm.

You let him draw you back into another kiss and this time you parted your lips and Dean slipped his tongue in and sought out yours. His hand went through your hair and around the back of your neck. You moaned at his soft touch and your heated breaths and tongues mingling and sliding around for control over the others. Dean leaned back, stopping the kiss and scrunched his eyes shut and groaned. You felt for him and found the cold pack and gently placed it on his head.

He opened his eyes and gave you a half-smile. “Thanks. I guess I have to learn things the hard way. Not ready for the good stuff just yet.”

“Not yet, but you will. Just rest and I’ll be back with your soup and pills.”

“Okay. Hey, is Mom still here?”

“Yes. She’s gonna eat dinner with us.”

“Oh, man. Can I try to come out there then? Please.”

“I don’t know if it’s a wise idea but we can give it a try. You ready now?”

“Yeah.” Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed and then closed his eyes again. Diana positioned herself ready to help him stand up, which he did. She put her arm around him and he leaned on her with his arm around her shoulders for support. They started to slowly walk toward the Library.

When they came into view, Sam got up and rushed over.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned.

“Sam, not so loud,” Dean said, cringing.

“He wants to have dinner with all of us out here. I don’t know if that’s best for him, but he likes to do things the hard way,” you said grinning at Dean. He gives you a look back.

“I’m tired of lying in the bed. A change of scenery will do me good.”

“Sam, help him sit down, while I go prepare our bowls.” Sam took your place and helped Dean sit at the table.

“I’ll come help you,” Mary said, getting up and following Diana to the kitchen.

Sam looked at Dean for a minute before speaking.

“You had us worried man.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that.”

Dean planted his elbows on the table and leaned his head into both hands.

“You okay? Gonna hurl?” Sam asked.

“No. I’m in pain. And if you tell Diana, I will kick your ass.”

“Then why didn’t you stay in bed?”

“I wanted to be out here. With my family for dinner. So don’t mess this up for me.”

“Okay. Hope you don’t pass out.”

“You’re such a little bitch.”

“Yeah, and you’re a jerk.”

“So guess who Ketch paired me with for hunts until you’re better?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve gotta work with Toni?”

“Hell, no! It’s Mom. She told me earlier today.”

“That’s good. Do you know when you’ll have to go?”

“No, but it won’t be until Thursday or later. Mom has today and tomorrow to rest up.”

“Guess I’ll need to get feeling better fast then. Diana has another exam on Friday morning.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Diana said, coming in with two bowls of soup. She sets them down in front of each of them. “I’ve got someone to help out if Sam is gone.”

“Who?”

“My Dad. I told him about your concussion and he wanted to know what he could do to help.”

“Really? I don’t know about that,” Dean said suspiciously.

“Why?”

“I know he’s acting like he’s accepted me now, but maybe it’s a plot to kill me. He’ll give me too many pills or smother me with my pillow.”

“Dean. He wouldn’t do that. It’s really just a way for him to come to the bunker and see all the cool stuff.”

Sam laughed and Dean even smiled then but then winced in pain.

“Is it time for my meds yet?”

“Yes. Let me get them.”

Diana went back to the kitchen just as Mary was coming out with two more bowls of soup. She set them down for herself and Diana.

“Dean. You still doing okay?”

“Yeah, Mom. I’m good,” he said smiling at her.

Mary left to go get their drinks and Dean rubbed his head.

“Damn! It’s the worst headache I’ve ever had.”

“I know man. I’m surprised we don’t have them more often.”

“Maybe we should start wearing football helmets on hunts,” Dean jokes.

“Wouldn’t help. Football players wear helmets and still get concussions.”

Diana and Mary came back out with water for everyone and Dean’s medicine.

She handed him the bottle and then sat down across from him. He opened the bottle and took two pills out and took the cap off his water. He popped the pills in his mouth and then downed them with his water. 

“I better eat fast before I fall asleep here on the table.”

“I tried to tell you,” Diana said. 

They ate and talked although Dean didn’t contribute to the conversation. He could already feel himself getting drowsy, but he was enjoying being together with the people that he loved the most. When he continued to yawn and then Diana saw him with his head down and eyes closed she told Sam to help her get him back to bed. Sam practically picked him up by himself and carried him to his room. Diana adjusted the covers over him and Dean never moved. She came back out to finish her dinner. She was pleased and surprised to see that Dean ate almost his whole bowl of soup. Diana found herself getting tired as well. She had planned to start grading her exams but decided she would wait until tomorrow morning. She hugged Mary and thanked her again for helping out. She gave Sam a peck on the cheek and then messed his hair up as well. He chuckled but promised he would get her back when she least expected it. Mary laughed at the exchange between Sam and Diana. She knew she wanted to be back here with her family. She needed to tell Ketch as soon as possible.


	46. Chapter 46

Kelly Kline was in a dark basement on a small, twin bed with her wrist handcuffed to the wrought iron bedpost. She was sad, depressed and feeling all alone except for the baby moving inside her. She wondered if this would be the place that she would stay until her baby was born. It was cold and smelled of mildew. She could hear footsteps moving around upstairs and then she heard the door creak open and footsteps descending the stairs.

“Hey,” Dagon said. “Vitamin time.” Kelly just pushes Dagon’s hand away.

Dagon grabs Kelly’s chin forcing her mouth open and places the vitamins in her mouth. Dagon then covers her mouth with her hand and forces her to swallow them without any water.

“Be a good girl.” Dagon releases her grip when she sees Kelly swallow. “There. Really Kel? Not taking your pills, picking at your food. Refusing to bathe? Stop disrespecting the god inside of you.”

“He’s gonna kill me,” Kelly says, panting trying to recover from swallowing the pills.

“Yeah. And he’s not gonna stop there. Every sad, weak human, every tight-ass angel, every sniveling demon, they’ll all be consumed. So go ahead. Play your games. But whether you’re healthy or sick, filthy or clean, he will be born. Good times. But until then, do us both a favor. Take a bath.” Dagon leans over and unlocks the handcuff. She turns and heads back upstairs.

Kelly whimpers and sighs. She slowly gets up off the bed holding her stomach as she rises. There is a full-length mirror in the basement and she stares at her reflection. She touches her stomach and rubs it softly. She goes over to the sink and turns the water on. Dagon has attached a garden hose to the faucet so that it can fill up the old bathtub quicker than toting buckets of water back and forth. Kelly feels the water temperature and then lets the tub fill as she slowly undresses. She turns the water off and then carefully steps into the tub and sits down. She begins to cry, thinking about how has her life gone so wrong. All she wanted was Jeff. He was a powerful man, the President of the United States. His wife had died and he was lonely, and had she taken advantage of her position as his secretary to get closer to him, to comfort him? Of course, she did. But then when their relationship had gotten physical, she knew that she wanted to be the new first lady. She knew that the country wouldn’t like a much younger woman as his wife, but they would eventually accept her, and then when she became pregnant, they would instantly love her. After all, she would be the first President’s wife to be pregnant while in office in centuries. Francis Cleveland, wife of Grover Cleveland gave birth to a daughter in 1893, so it would be history in the making. But it hadn’t played out that way. Instead, Lucifer had possessed Jeff and he had fathered this child that was growing inside of her. She should have listened to Castiel and the Winchesters, but she just couldn’t accept it and now it was too late.

“I love you. But we won’t ever be together. There is no happy ending for either of us. And if what she said is true, if this is what you really are, what you’ll do to the world, all that pain, all that death, I can’t let that happen.”

While still crying, she takes a shard of broken glass that she has found and slices her wrist open. She cries out in pain and then says, “I’m sorry.” She then cuts her other wrist and says, “I’m sorry” again, crying and gasping now from the pain. She starts to feel light-headed and then eases herself back into the tub as her blood slowly oozes out into the tub and onto the floor. She will kill herself and her baby. It was her only option.

\----------------

Diana awoke and realized that she was being cradled by Dean’s arm placed lovingly on her swollen belly and with his chest against her back. She smiled and then turned to see if he was awake. His eyes were closed and his soft breaths blew against her hair and neck. He looked so adorable sleeping and she eased his arm off of her and scooted herself away from him and sat up on the edge of the bed. She got up and went to the bathroom and relieved herself and then went to her room to get dressed. She’d shower later. She dressed in a pair of maternity sweatpants and then slipped her arms into the sleeves and pulled the pink henley shirt over her head. She combed her hair and put it up in a ponytail. She sat on the bed and pulled on warm socks, which was getting more difficult each week. She then slipped into her Sketchers and went back to their room to unplug her laptop and phone from their chargers. She left the room and went to the Library to spread out. She placed her laptop down on the table and then got out the final exams from her briefcase. She heard a noise in the war room and went to investigate. Sam was in deep concentration with papers, several books, and his laptop on the map table. 

“Hi, Sam. Wow. You look like you’re doing some heavy-duty research.”

“Hey, Diana. Yeah. Trying to read up any and everything I can find on Nephilims. To see how long it takes for them to be born. According to lore, they don’t need nine months to get to full term, so we could have only 3 or 4 months left in order to find her.”

“Gosh. I can’t imagine that short of a pregnancy, and having the baby grow so fast. It’s taken me this long and each month it gets harder and harder.”

“I know. I watch you and I’ve noticed your discomfort.”

“It’s okay. It’ll all be worth it when he’s born.”

Sam smiles and then looks back at his rough estimate.

“Well, I’ve got grading to do so don’t let me bother you,” she said and turned and went back to the Library. 

She decided to get herself a snack and then went to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and took her vitamins. She then got one of the bagels and split it and popped it in the toaster. She then got the peanut butter and a knife. She spread the peanut butter onto her warm bagel and put it on a plate. She also got a few grapes and then took her plate and drink out to the table. She sat down and then took a bite of the bagel and the melting peanut butter. She chewed and then set the bagel down and noticed that some of the peanut butter was on her thumb. She sucked her thumb and then giggled. She was glad that no one saw her sucking her thumb. She wiped her mouth and thumb with a napkin and then unclipped the exams. She started to look over the answers and then pulled up the answer key on her laptop. She found a wrong answer and then had to stop to find her red marker. She got frustrated with herself. Why hadn’t she gotten it out beforehand? She finally found it and then marked the answer and read on. An hour later, she had only gotten halfway through the papers. She decided to take a break. She got up and stretched. She decided to go and check on Dean. She slowly opened the door but was surprised to see the bed empty. She hurried to the bathroom but didn’t see him at the urinal.

“Dean?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you okay? You walked in here by yourself.”

“I know. I’m a big boy and I’m going potty by myself too.”

Diana snickered. “Okay, sorry. I’ll leave you alone. I’m in the Library grading papers just so you know.”

“Roger that.”

Diana left and went back to the Library. She decided to see if Sam had any new information.

“How’s it going?”

“Slow. What about you?”

“Same. I’m only halfway through. Must be my pregnancy brain again. Oh, and Dean’s up and mobile. Went to the bathroom on his own.”

“Good. He’s making progress. He doesn’t want to be a burden to you.”

“Did he say that?”

“Not exactly. He knows you’ve got your own stuff with grading and another exam on Friday. He just wants to take some of his care off of you.”

“It’s fine. I like taking care of him. He took care of me when I had to go to the hospital and when that ghost possessed me. We take care of each other.”

“Yeah, I know. In fact, I’m kind of jealous of what you guys have. Don’t get me wrong. I love it too, but I just wish I had someone.”

“Sam. I think you already do. You miss Eileen, don’t you?”

“Yes. We’ve skyped but it’s not like having her here. I want to invite her for Christmas. Would that be okay?”

“Sam. This is your home. You definitely don’t need my permission.”

“Well, I kind of already feel like you’re the lady of the manor. Need to clear it with you first.”

“You’re sweet but I’m not a Winchester yet. Think I’ll probably need to wait until this one comes before having that wedding though.”

“Well, it won’t be much longer. You’re due in February right?”

“Yes. Right around Valentine’s Day. Our love child,” she said chuckling then.

Sam grins and then sees Dean slowly walking out to join you. He gets to the table and then leans on it taking a couple of breaths.

“That’s a long walk from the bathroom to here. I’m winded.”

“You should have gotten back into bed,” Diana said, giving him a concerned look.

“I’m tired of lying in that bed. Can’t I rest in here, with you guys?”

Dean then sits down in a chair and then pouts out his lip toward you.

You slowly smile and say, “For a little while. But you know if you take your medicine, Sam will have to carry you back to the bed like he did last night.”

“Yeah, and you're a heavy dude. Must have put on some weight from Diana’s good cooking.”

“Must be muscle like when I kick monster ass,” he shoots back at Sam.

“Okay, that’s enough you two. I’m going back to my grading.” Diana turns and heads back to the Library.

“So what is all this?” Dean asks.

“Well we can’t track Dagon, so I thought I would read everything that we have on Nephilims. I’m trying to figure out how long it will take until Kelly gives birth. The lore says that Nephilim don’t require the usual nine months so we could be looking at a six month period.”

“Man, we’re under the gun to find her then.”

“We?”

“Yeah, we.”

“Dude, you’re in no shape to go anywhere. You got tired just walking in here and I’m sure your head is pounding now.”

“It’s not….as bad as yesterday.”

“Yeah, but you can’t drive, won’t be able to ride in the car without getting sick, and you’re weak. You’re just going to have to stay here and rest until you’re recovered.”

“I know. And it sucks!”

Suddenly, they hear the big metal door open and they both look up to see Castiel come in the door. He closes the door and peers down at them from the mezzanine.

“Cas?” Sam says surprised to see him. Dean just stares at him as if he can’t believe his eyes.

“Hello.” Castiel walks down the staircase and comes over to them looking back and forth at them.

“Hey. You’re alright. Um...Where have you been?”

“Let me rephrase that for Sam. Where the hell have you been? And why have you ignored our phone calls?” Dean said with a touch of anger in his voice.

“Where I was, the reception was poor.”

“No bars?” Dean says and then looks over at Sam. “No bars. That’s his excuse. Wow!”

“I was in Heaven. I was working with the angels. When I saw Dagon had captured Kelly, I thought they could help.”

“And?” Sam asked.

Cas shakes his head and says, “Nothing.”

“Well, at least you’re back,” Sam says. “We’re glad you’re back.”

“Really?” Dean says as he stands up and then gives Sam a look. “No, I’m sorry. ‘Cause while you were striking out in Heaven, we had a shot at Dagon, and we lost.”

Diana hears Dean’s raised voice and the argument ramping up and she rises and goes into the other room.

“I know, I….Received your messages.”

“Oh, you did? You received the messages? Okay, that’s good.”

“Dean,” Diana says, touching his shoulder from behind him.

“So, not only were you ditching us, but you were also ignoring us? That’s great. ‘Cause we really could have used the backup. But you were too busy with.. What was it? Nothing?” Dean’s anger has risen as does his voice.

“Dean, I”

“What the hell is wrong with you, man?” Dean says and then groans and reaches his hand up to his head. He goes to step back and stumbles into Diana, who brings her arms up but it takes Sam’s quick movements to keep them both from tumbling over. Sam and Diana move on either side of Dean and help him sit back down.

“Dean, you don’t need to get so upset. Let me get your pills,” Diana says.

“What’s wrong with him?” Cas asked.

“He’s got a concussion. A pretty bad one too,” Sam informs him.

“You’d know that if you’d bother to answer your damn phone,” Dean yelled out and then groans again.

“Here let me make it better,” Cas says, approaching him.

“Cas, what are you doing? Don’t touch him?” Diana says putting herself in between Dean and Cas.

“I’m going to heal him.”

“You can do that?” she asked, surprised.

“Yes. I’ve done it many times for both of them.”

“Dean? Honey, do you want Cas to heal you?”

Dean is still mad at Cas but he says, “Yes.”

Diana moves aside and then Cas approaches. Dean looks up at Cas with his jaw clenched and an angry expression. Cas touches his fingertips to Dean’s forehead and then a white light appears. A few seconds later, Cas pulls his hand away and Dean looks over at Diana. He smiles at her.

“Good as new,” he says and then moves his chair back and stands up. “Thanks,” he says to Cas and then turns to head to the kitchen. Dean is walking fast and steady and Diana can’t believe what she has just seen. Cas healed Dean of his concussion in mere seconds. She was practically running to catch up with Dean. He went to the fridge and got himself a beer.

“Dean, you can’t have that. The doctor said-”

“I’m cured now. No more concussion.”

“So the pain is gone. Instantly healed?”

“Yes. He’s an angel. And he’s healed us several times as he said with no lasting side effects. I’m fine now.” Dean raised the beer and took a long swig.

“So you won’t be needing these pain relievers, now.”

“Uh, but we’ll hold onto them. I’m sure they’ll come in handy in the future.”

Diana hands them to him and then he takes her hand. She smiles at him and then gives him a quick kiss. She turns and goes back out to the Library. She hears Sam explaining what happened to Dean with Moloch and then sits back down and starts grading again. Dean comes through the doorway and heads back to his room. He gets his laptop and sits at the desk scanning the internet. He hears a knock but he doesn’t answer. The door opens and it is Cas.

“Sorry, Dean.” He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a cassette tape. “I just wanted to return this.” It’s a mixtape of some of Dean’s favorite songs. Dean had given it to Cas years ago as a thank you for their friendship and all the things that he’s done for them. Cas sets it down on the desk and then turns to leave. Dean picks it up and then extends it back out to Cas.

“It’s a gift. You keep those.”

“Oh,” he says and then turns to leave again.

“Cas. With everything that’s going on, you can’t just go dark like that. We didn’t know what happened to you. We were worried. That’s not okay.”

“Well, I didn’t mean to add to your distress. Dean, I just keep failing. Again and again. When you were taken, I searched for months and I couldn’t find you. And then Kelly escaped on my watch, and I couldn’t find her. And I just wanted it...I needed to come back here with a win for you. For myself.”

Dean turns in his chair now facing Cas.

“You think you’re the only one rolling snake eyes here? Me and Sam, we had her. We had Kelly and we lost her.”

“And if you find her again?”

“Sam’s working on it. Of course, he’s hell-bent on finding something that doesn’t mean killing her or her kid.”

“Right. And if he doesn’t find something? If you run out of time, could either of you kill an innocent?”

Dean thinks about that for a minute and then says, “We’ll find a better way.”

“You mean, we?” Cas says, pointing at Dean and then himself.

“Yes, dumbass. We.” Dean now rises and points at Cas. “You, me, and Sam, we’re just better together. So now that you’re back, let’s go. Team Free Will. Let’s get it done.”

“I’d like that.”

“Great.” Dean leaves the room and Cas just stands there looking around the room.

\----------------

Dagon comes down the stairs to check on Kelly. She sees the bathtub filled with blood and the blood on the floor. She turns around quickly looking for Kelly. She spots her sitting on the floor.

“What did you do?” she says, running over and grabbing her by the hands. She turns her wrists over but there are no marks on her skin. 

“He wouldn’t let me die.”

\-------------

Dean definitely had his appetite back. He found the leftover chicken noodle soup and heated up a bowl of it and ate it. He then decided to see what else was in the fridge. He made himself a turkey sandwich with mayo, lettuce, and tomato and then got himself another beer. He ate that and then felt like he was good. He took the rest of his beer out to the Library. Diana was still grading papers and he came up behind her and moved her hair and kissed the back of her neck. She smiled and then leaned her head to give him further access. He moved to the nape of her neck and kissed and sucked softly. 

“Ummm, Dean. This is nice but I need to finish grading,” she said looking up at him now.

“You know I’ve always had a thing for hot, sexy teachers. Hated school but I would imagine things that I could do with the teacher on her desk.”

“Sounds like we’ve got some more role-playing to do,” she said grinning up at him.

He kissed her lips tenderly but then pulled back, leaving her wanting more. 

“Later,” she said.

Dean winked at her and then moved into the war room where Sam was still hard at work.

“Hey, come on, man. Get some sleep, all right? You’re not gonna find Dagon tonight.”

“Dean, what if we’ve been going about this whole thing the wrong way, you know? I mean, we can’t track Dagon, right? We know that. We tried. But what if we can track the Nephilim?”

“How?” he says and then sits down across from him.

“Okay. The baby’s half-angel, right? So remember Gadreel?”

“The psycho angel who took your body for a test drive? Yeah, what about him?”

“All right, well, there was this...There was this spell. Cas and I were working on it to find him.”

“Yeah, but it didn’t work.”

“Yeah.”

“You needed Gadreel’s grace, and he couldn’t yank enough out of you.”

Sam chuckles. “Of course.”

“Of course what?”

“Of course I am an idiot.”

“Well, there’s no argument there,” Dean said with a smirk.

“Shut up. No. The grace extraction. The tracking spell was a bust, but the extraction ritual worked.”

“So?”

“So, what if Cas used it on Kelly’s kid?”

“I mean, a Nephilim’s just a human soul with angelic grace, right? So you remove the grace-”

“Kid’s just a kid.”

“Kid’s just a kid,” Sam repeated. “That way Kelly wouldn’t have to die, and neither would her baby.”

“Hot damn.”

“Hot damn. I mean we still obviously have to find Kelly in the first place, and it’s just a theory, but-”

“No, no, no. This is it. Good job, Sam. I’ll go get Cas,” Dean says excitedly and gets up from the table and rushes off to the room that Cas uses when he’s at the bunker.

Dean knocks on the door. “Cas. Yo, Cas!” Dean knocks again and then when there still isn’t an answer he opens the door. The room is empty.

\----------------

“You really thought that was gonna work? You get the chance to be Mary of Nazareth, Part 2, Evil Jesus Edition,” Dagon jokes.

“He’s not.”

“Excuse me?”

“He’s not. My baby’s not evil. He saved me,” Kelly says rubbing her stomach lovingly.

“That’s what you think happened?” Dagon laughs at her. “He saved himself. He doesn’t care about you. Nothing’s changed. He’s born and you die. But don’t worry. I’ll be there, right by his side, to nurture him, love him, to help him to kill. Everything. You know, as a mother should.”

Kelly just stares back at Dagon in fear. She knows what she said is probably true but she can’t give up on her son.

\-------------

Cas gets out of the truck and walks over to another angel. It is Kelvin who escorted him to Heaven to see Joshua.

“Hello brother,” Kelvin says. “Is it done?”

“Yes,” Cas says and then hands him an object wrapped in cloth.

Kelvin unwraps it and is holding the Colt in his hands.

“Bullets?”

“There were only two in the chamber, and I couldn’t exactly ask them for more.”

“It’s enough. One for Dagon.”

“And one for Kelly,” Cas says, taking the Colt back. “They’re close.

“The celestial pulse we felt, Joshua tracked it to a house nearby.”

Cas’s cell phone rings and he takes it from his pocket. The caller ID says that Dean is calling but Cas ignores it. In fact, Cas has ignored the last 5 calls from Dean knowing he will be even angrier at him now that he stole the Colt.

“You’re doing the right thing you know. Committing to Joshua’s plan, putting angelkind above the Winchesters. I mean, your reputation in Heaven is-”

“This has nothing to do with my reputation. I am doing this for the Winchesters. I stole the Colt to keep them out of this mission and to keep them safe from Dagon. And I will kill this girl..so that Sam and Dean don’t have to.”

Another angel appears at their side. Castiel recognizes him. “Hozai.”

“Castiel. Dagon, the girl, they’re in the house.”

“Showtime.”

\---------------

Dean was furious at Cas. It’s a good thing that Cas had healed him of his concussion because otherwise, he would be in extreme pain at how loud he was shouting. Sam was angry too but he was trying to think clearly. 

“Dean calm down. Cas must have had a good reason for leaving again so suddenly,” Diana said.

“Every time I think I can trust him, he does something like this again.”

“He doesn’t make it easy to be his friend.”

“I mean, how did Cas even get the Colt out of the safe in the first place?” Sam said.

Dean looks down at the table avoiding his gaze as well as Diana’s.

Sam notices Dean’s face and then asks, “Dean? You put the Colt back in the safe, right?”

“It was under my pillow.”

“What? You kept a loaded gun under your pillow,” Diana shrieked.

“I like to keep it close.”

“Well, you need to choose mister. The Colt or me from now on.” Diana turned and walked away mumbling something. 

“Dude, you’re in big trouble with her. You gonna go talk to her?”

“Later. He came into my room and he played me.”

“Yeah, he played us both.”

“Well, I say we find him and we kick his feathered ass.”

“Dean, Cas wouldn’t have taken the Colt if he wasn’t going up against something big.”

“Okay, I say we find him, figure out what’s going on, and then we kick his feathered ass.”

\--------------

Kelly was lying down on the bed looking sad, while upstairs Dagon was watching a game show on TV. The contestants would get an answer wrong and she would laugh at their misfortune. Meanwhile, Castiel and the other two angels were slowly creeping into the house. Cas was armed and ready with the Colt in hand while Kelvin and Hozai had their angel blades drawn. Castiel sneaks up on Dagon from behind, cocks the hammer, and points the gun at an empty chair. 

“Well, whatcha know?” Dagon says who is standing behind Cas. He turns points and fires a shot just as Dagon disappears. 

Kelly hears the gunshot and then raises up on the bed. 

Dagon hits Cas in the jaw and he falls to the floor. She then spins and fights with Hozai. Castiel gets up and is going to use the last bullet to kill Dagon but Kelvin tells him to go find the girl. Castiel leaves and heads to the basement. Dagon touches Hozai and he explodes in a puff of smoke. Kelvin rushes at Dagon with his angel blade drawn. Kelly hears footsteps approaching on the stairs and then she sees Cas coming toward her. He stands in front of her now with the gun aimed at her. 

“Castiel?” she says looking at him with fear.

Dagon has knocked Kelvin out and then rushes downstairs to see the bed empty and the handcuffs lying on the bed.

\-------------

Castiel and Kelly are riding in the truck. She looks over at Cas.

“I guess you finally caught me. Back there in the basement...You came to kill me. But you didn’t. Thank you.”

“Please don’t thank me. I had a mission and I failed.”

“And now.”

“Now I don’t know. I’m just trying to put as much distance between you and Dagon as I can.”

\--------------

Dagon is talking to Lucifer and trying to stay calm.

“Everything’s fine. Just put the container down for a nap.”

“Did you? Dagon. I know you’re lying to me. What happened?”

“My Lord, I-”

“Tell me.”

“Look I...The angels. They found us. One of them took her.”

“Which one?”

“Castiel.”

Lucifer chuckles. “Okay, wait a minute. So you let the Winchester’s purse dog take my son?” Lucifer shrieks in anger and Dagon covers her ears and is in pain. 

“I didn’t...I will find them.”

“Yes you will, or that little fantasy of yours, ruling Heaven and Earth, you, me, and baby makes three -”

“It’s not a fantasy. That was your promise to me.”

“Here’s another promise for you. Find my boy or the torments I will visit upon you will be infinite. Promise. You make this right, Dagon. Make it right.”

“I will,” she says and then looks over at Kelvin, who is now tied up in a chair.

\---------------

Castiel is talking on his phone while Kelly sits waiting in the truck. He gets back in the truck.

“What’s going on?” Kelly asks.

“I was communicating with Joshua. He’s an angel. I was getting my orders. I couldn’t kill you back there. But now, I will take you to Heaven. Your life will end, and your baby’s too. It’ll be swift and painless-”

“No. No, you don’t know..What if it doesn’t work?”

“No human form can step through that gate and survive. Your souls, they’ll ascend to Heaven, and every cell of your being will return to the universe. I am sorry, Kelly. He’s the son of Lucifer. This is a human-archangel hybrid. That power, it’s beyond comprehension. Your child could bring the universe to its knees.”

“Or lift it to its feet. This baby, nothing is born evil.”

“I can’t take that chance. None of us can.”

Cas turns the ignition but the truck won’t start. He looks at Kelly in frustration.

\--------------

Dagon slices across Kelvin’s face with the angel blade and he screams in pain.

“I don’t know.”

“Right. Suicide mission, no contingencies...Blah, blah, blah. I believe you. You don’t know where Castiel is. But he’s an angel, and you’re an angel. Got a feeling, ya dig deep enough, you can make an excellent guess.”

“Why would I tell you? You’re just Lucifer’s desperate, clingy side piece.”

Dagon chuckles. “Because being Lucifer’s side piece has its perks.”

Dagon puts her hand on his chest and electric sparks fly from her fingertips. She is electrocuting him and he screams out in pain.

“Now, think. Where’s he going? WWCD. What would Castiel do?”

\--------------

Since the truck is broken down, Castiel rents them a room at the motel across the street. Kelly is looking out the window and Cas rushes over to close the blinds. 

“You need to keep out of sight until I can get us back on the road.” He directs her away from the window. 

Kelly walks into the bathroom and Cas follows her and brings her back out.

“I’m thirsty. I just want-”

Cas directs her toward the bed. “Just sit,” he says, putting his hand on her shoulder. She sits and then watches him. He goes back to the bathroom and then brings her a glass of water back. He hands it to her and she takes it and drinks. Cas does a search on his phone of how to fix a truck.

“Something happened to me, Castiel. I lost hope. I tried to...I killed myself.”

Castiel looks at her shocked at what she has just said. 

“I slit my wrists. I died. And then, He saved me.” Kelly rubs her belly. “He brought me back to life.”

“Well, that was the pulse. We felt that in Heaven.”

“His power...His soul surged through me, and it was good. Pure. I feel..I know he is good.”

“Kelly..what your child did, that’s a testament to his power, but it’s not proof of some goodness. He needs you alive.”

“Maybe. Or maybe it was a miracle. Maybe everything that I’ve been through, everything that I still have to go through, it’s happening for a reason. Maybe it’s part of some plan.”

Castiel sits down on the edge of the other bed and looks at Kelly.

“No it isn’t. I used to believe in a plan. I used to believe that I had some mission. But I have been through enough now to know that everyone is just winging it. Some of us quite badly.” 

Cas takes a breath and sighs. “Lucifer, he’s just breaking toys. He’s sowing destruction and chaos, and there is no grand purpose at work. And there’s no special role for you. When Lucifer took over Rooney’s body..I’m sorry. You were just there. “

“I know my baby can be good for this world.”

“Kelly if he’s born..That is not something you can survive. So, even if you are right, and even if the worst isn’t inevitable, then who will care for him when you’re gone?”

Kelly sighs and then looks back at Cas.

“Who? Who is strong enough to protect him and to keep him from evil influences and to keep him on the righteous path?”

Kelly looks down but then chuckles.

“What?”

“He just kicked,” she says and she holds her stomach and smiles. “Do you want to.,” she says reaching out for his hand.

“Uh, no.”

“It’s not a big deal, Castiel. He does it, like, 20 times a day,” she says taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. Cas waits and then smiles as he feels the baby kick. Kelly looks at Castiel and smiles and then her eyes glow yellow. She then sees a vision. She sees Castiel defending her and then a huge blaze of fire. She doesn’t understand it but the feeling that Catiel will never hurt her was abundantly clear. She blinks and her eyes change back to their normal color. Castiel looks up at her with his hand still on her belly.

“Kelly?” he asks, with a look of concern on his face. 

At that moment, there is a knock on the door and Cas rises to go answer it. He draws the Colt and then motions for Kelly to go into the bathroom. He swings the door open and Sam and Dean are standing there.

“Yeah, that’s mine,” Dean says, matter of factly.

Dean shoves Cas up against the wall pinning him there. 

“What the hell are you thinking, huh?”

“Dean,” says Sam from across the room.

“What?”

“Dean!” Sam shouts.

Dean turns to look at his brother and then notices Kelly in the door frame of the bathroom. He looks back at Cas and then releases him and slowly walks toward Kelly.

“Kelly?” Dean says.

“Hey.” She walks toward them now eyeing them cautiously.

“How did you find us?” Cas asks, walking over to them.

“Well, while you were scamming me for the Colt, Sam put a tracking app on your phone.”

“Cas, when you came back, you didn’t even look us in the eye. You wanna explain what’s going on here?” said Sam.

“Yeah. I found Dagon.”

“And?” asks Sam.

“Did you kill her?” asks Dean.

“No, but...She’s difficult to kill, okay?”

“Yeah. You think?” says Dean, sarcastically.

“All right, so what are you doing here, then?” Sam asks.

“My truck broke down.”

“Then why didn’t you call us? Cas, we could’ve helped you,” Sam adds.

“I know. I wanted to keep you out of this. I was trying to keep you safe.”

“You’re not our babysitter, Cas, okay? That is not your job. And when in our whole lives have we ever been safe?” said Dean, starting to understand why Cas took the Colt.

“This is my responsibility because it is my plan.”

“Your plan?” Sam asks.

“He’s taking me to Heaven,” Kelly says.

“You’re taking her to the sandbox?” Dean asks.

“Yes. I’m ending this once and for all. Kelly and her baby have to die.”

“No, they don’t. Listen. We found another way,” Sam says, encouragingly.

“And you would know that if you would answer your phone,” Dean says to Cas.

“Wait, what are you talking about?”

“What you did with me, with Gadreel, remember? The grace extraction. We take the grace from the baby, from the Nephilim, and then the baby just becomes-”

“Human,” Cas says.

“Human,” Sam repeats.

“Wait a minute. That extraction, it nearly killed you.”

“Yeah, but it didn’t.”

“Because we didn’t finish it. We don’t even know if this would work.”

“There are kinks, yes, but it’s a plan. And it beats the hell out of certain death,” Dean says, looking at Kelly now. “Am I right?”

Kelly looks at Sam and Dean and then says, “No.” She moves away from them. Cas looks confused and then Kelly grabs her coat and goes outside.

“Hey, Kelly.”

“Kelly, hey wait a second.”

The three men are shocked by Kelly’s answer and her sudden departure from the room. She puts her coat on and continues walking with Sam, Cas, and Dean following behind.

“We can’t imagine what you’ve been through, okay? But we promised we’d find another way, and we did. We found a better way. This can work.”

“I’m going with Castiel.”

Sam suddenly gets in front of Kelly forcing her to stop.

“No, Kelly, if you go with Cas, you die. Your baby dies.”

“And if I go with you, you take away the thing that makes him special.”

“How does that matter if you’re both dead?”

“That’s the only thing that matters.”

“This girl has lost her mind,” Dean says.

“Hey, Dean,” Cas says.

“Meanwhile, can we take this conversation elsewhere? Guys, we’re kind of sitting ducks out here.”

“Sam’s right. Dagon is after Kelly. Your truck is broken down. Why don’t we get in the Impala. We’ll head back to the bunker and we’ll talk? We’ll figure it out,” suggests Dean. 

Kelly looks at Castiel wondering what to do. Castiel is thinking about Sam’s plan.

Dean steps in front of Kelly now and takes her by her shoulders.

“Look. I don’t have a clue what you're thinking or feeling because I’m a man. But I know someone who can relate to what you’re going through physically and emotionally. My fiance, Diana. She’s 8 months pregnant. She would probably love to have another woman around who she can relate to. So what do you say? Come back to the bunker with us. We’ll just talk. Then if you feel that Cas’s plan is the best, we won’t stop you.”

Dean released Kelly and stepped back. Kelly thought about it and the idea of talking with Diana, who was also pregnant was appealing to her. She looks at Castiel again.

“It’s your decision,” Cas says.

“Okay. Let’s go with Sam and Dean.”

“Great,” says Sam.

“What about my truck?” Cas asks.

“We can get it towed to the bunker and then I’ll take a look at it,” Dean says.

That seemed to satisfy Cas and then they all made their way to the Impala. Castiel helped Kelly into the backseat and he climbed in beside her. Dean drove and Sam was in the front passenger seat. Dean filled Kelly in on his unconventional relationship with Diana and then he called her to alert her that they were headed back and would have guests. It was a good thing that he hadn’t put it on speaker, because she was still mad at him about the Colt under the pillow and he had only left her a note that he and Sam were headed out. And now they were going to be hosting another pregnant woman and Castiel for several days, or maybe even longer.


	47. Chapter 47

Diana did a quick inventory of the food in the fridge and the pantry and made a list. She went to the grocery store to stock up. She had no idea what Kelly would like to eat but figured that she would need lots more orange juice for them both and she got two gallons of ice cream. She got home and then started preparing dinner. She decided to make spaghetti sauce and then prepared a batch of meatballs and placed them in the oven. She made the sauce and let it cook long and slow. She would fix the noodles and the garlic bread when the others arrived. She went back to the Library and continued to record her student’s final grades. Once she had rechecked the papers and made sure she hadn’t made any mistakes, she entered the grades in her class roster and then submitted them to the Registrar’s Office. She could relax a little until Sam and Dean returned. She got up and moved to her favorite leather chair. She drags a chair over and then sat down and put her feet up in the chair. Her lower back was hurting and walking around the grocery store shopping hadn’t helped. Their baby was active and had been kicking more and it made it difficult for her to get comfortable. She leaned back against one of the side headrests and closed her eyes. Within minutes, she was asleep. She awoke when someone was gently shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Dean smiling at her. She smiled and then sat up pulling her legs off of the chair. Dean moved to the side and she saw Castiel and then a pregnant woman. She had mid-length sandy brown hair and a petite figure except for her very pregnant belly. Diana knew that she was further along in her pregnancy than her but she looked like she was at the same point. Diana thought she was pretty and then her thoughts went to the baby. This woman was carrying Lucifer’s child. The same Lucifer that had tried to kill her. She couldn’t think of that now. She needed to welcome their guests. Dean helped her stand up and then she approached them. 

“Hi Castiel,” Diana said and then held out her arms. He hugged her and then stepped back.

“Diana, this is Kelly Kline. Kelly, this is Diana,” Cas said, making the required introductions of the women.

“Kelly. Welcome to the bunker. If you need anything, just let me, or Sam, or Dean know. We want you to feel safe while you’re here,” Diana said smiling at her.

“Thank you. I really appreciate your kindness.”

“Okay, well I put some clean sheets and hand towels in some rooms for you both. I’ll show you to your rooms in case you’re tired,” Diana said and then started walking and Kelly immediately followed. Cas stayed behind with Sam and Dean.

“Diana is so kind and gracious. I’ll thank her again for all of this.”

“She is something special,” Dean said, proudly.

“So, do you think we’re safe from Dagon here? Is the warding secure?” Cas asked. 

“I’ll go check,” said Sam and then rushed out of the room.

Dean turned to take his duffel bag to his room but Castiel said, “Dean, wait.”

Dean turned back to face Cas.

“I’m sorry that I stole the Colt and that I didn’t tell you and Sam what my plan was. And I’m sorry that I didn’t take your calls. I can be very driven when I am trying to complete a mission from Heaven.”

“Yeah. You reminded me of the Castiel when we first met all those years ago.”

“Sorry again.”

“Cas, stop apologizing. I don’t want an apology. I want my best friend back. The Cas that I can trust with my life, my wife, and child’s lives. My life is gonna change drastically in a few months and I need to know that if something happens to me, that you’ll also look after them.”

“Dean. You know I will, but you’re gonna be around to take care of them yourself.”

“Cas, there’s no assurance of a long, happy future for a hunter. I’m taking each day as it comes. I want to spend the rest of my life, whatever time I have with Diana and our son. I’d just like to know that I can count on you like I do Sam.”

“I promise that I’ll look out for them the way I always have for you and Sam.”

“Thanks, buddy,” Dean says as he pulls Cas into a hug. Dean pats him on the back and then they part. Dean picks up his bag and heads to his room.

Sam comes back into the room.

“The warding is secure. Kelly’s safe from Dagon.”

“Thank you, Sam. What made you think of the grace extraction?”

“I was just thinking back on everything that we’ve experienced. I’ve been demon-possessed and so has Dean. And then I was reading about Nephilims and wondered about being human and angelic and realized that I’ve had that experience as well. It just came to me. If we can extract the angelic grace from the baby, then he’s just a baby.”

“Yes, but Kelly doesn’t want anything to change about him. She had a very life-altering experience recently. She got so depressed that she tried to kill herself. She slit her wrists.”

“What? So how is she still alive? Did Dagon save her?”

“No. She said the baby saved her. She said she actually died, and then he brought her back. That’s why she thinks he’s good and that he loves her.”

“Maybe he is. We don’t know for sure.”

“That’s a big chance to take. I still feel like I should take her to Heaven. And even if we try the extraction, there’s no guarantee that Kelly or the baby would survive the procedure.”

“We’ve tried other things with a lot less hope of success.”

\---------------

Diana showed Kelly to rooms #22 and #23. She figured that it would be a good idea to have them close to Sam. Kelly looked around the room and then she sat down on the bed.  
Diana turned to leave but Kelly spoke.

“Diana?”

“Yes.”

“Are you scared? Of giving birth, I mean.”

Diana comes back and sits down on the bed beside Kelly.

“Yes, I’m scared. This is my first pregnancy, so I don’t know what I’m doing. I know it’s going to hurt but I just hope I’m tough enough to handle it.”

“Yeah, same here except...for me it will be the end of my life.”

“Kelly, that’s not gonna happen. This is a baby. It’s going to have special abilities but-”

“I’m already as big as you are and I’ve only been pregnant for a few months. This baby is growing so fast. And Dagon said that birthing a Nephilim is always fatal to the “host”.”

“Oh, Kelly. I didn’t know that. How do you feel about this baby?”

Kelly smiles and touches her stomach. She looks back at Diana.

“I love him. Cas and Sam and Dean wanted me to have an abortion back when I first found out. They were there at the motel when Sam tried to exorcise Lucifer out of Jeff.”

“Jeff?”

“Jefferson Rooney, the President.”

“Right. I’m sorry. It just seems like so long ago.”

“Yeah, for me too. I really did love him and was hoping to be the new first lady. Things just didn’t go as I had planned. I haven’t talked to him and he probably wouldn’t want to talk to me ever again anyway.”

“Can I ask you something personal? You can tell me to butt out or just not answer. But didn’t you know that it wasn’t Jeff? Wasn’t he acting different?”

“A little, but not enough that made me afraid of him. And that last time we were together and I conceived, it was different. I even told him so, but he just said that it felt different every time with me. I was such a fool.”

“I’m sorry. This is so unfair. So you decided not to have an abortion even though you knew it was Lucifer’s child?”

“Yes. I’ve always thought that a woman should have the right to choose what to do with her own body in a situation like this, and for a while, I was going to have an abortion, but then I changed my mind and ran away from Castiel. And then the angels found me and then Dagon found them and killed them and then held me, prisoner.”

“Castiel has been a good friend to Sam and Dean and he’s worked his way into my heart as well. He really cares about us. Maybe he cares too much. He’s always willing to do whatever is needed, even if it was the wrong thing to do.”

“I know. I think Cas will protect me and my baby. He says that he wants to take me to Heaven, which would mean I still die but there won’t be any pain. But I don’t think he will. I think he’ll help me have my baby and keep me from dying in the process.”

“But what if it doesn’t happen that way. Do you still want to give birth, even if you die in the process?”

Kelly looks at Diana with tears now in her eyes. “Yes, I do. I love my baby enough to die so that he can live.”

Diana leans in and hugs Kelly then. They hear someone clearing his throat. It’s Castiel standing in the doorway.

“I just wanted to make sure that you were okay?”

“Yes. I’m fine. We were just having some girl talk.”

Diana gets up and then smiles at Kelly.

“You rest. Dinner should be ready soon. I hope you like spaghetti and meatballs.”

“Oh gosh. Yes. I haven’t eaten since last night, so I’m hungry.”

“Good. I’ll see you later,” she says and then leaves the room.

“I like her, and she does know what I’m going through, as far as being pregnant.”

“She is a wonderful person and she loves Dean. I’m glad that they found each other.”

“Yeah. So what do you think? About Sam’s plan?”

“It’s not a given that it will work and it’s risky. You and the baby would be in danger.”

“Are they suggesting that we go ahead and try it?”

“No. We need time to research it, especially with how we could extract the grace from a baby.”

“Cas, would you mind if we stay here? For a little while. I’ve been on the run for months and this bed is comfortable and regular meals everyday sounds really good to me.”

“Of course. And you’re safe here in the bunker. It’s heavily warded against demons, so Dagon can’t find you.”

“What about angels?”

“I deserve that. I promised you that this was your decision and I will keep that promise to you. In fact, you could probably stay here until it was time to give birth, especially if Diana has the final say.”

“So she tells Sam and Dean what to do?”

“Not so much like being bossy but she is a strong, independent woman. She has softened Dean some since they’ve been together.”

“I noticed that when he talked me into coming here to the bunker. So when do I get a tour of this place?”

“I can show you around after dinner.”

\-------------

Dean helped Diana finish making dinner and she decided to have it in the Library since they had guests. She set the plates and the pot of noodles and sauce on the counter, along with the platter of meatballs, a garden salad, and the garlic bread. In the Library, she set place settings of a napkin with a fork and knife for four people, since Cas wouldn’t be eating. Before she could ask Dean to go get Cas and Kelly they appeared in the kitchen.

“Right on time. Dinner’s ready,” Diana said.

“Smells delicious,” Kelly said.

“Oh, it is. Diana is a wonderful cook,” Dean said, bragging.

“Come on Kelly. You make yourself a plate. We’ll eat out in the Library.”

Kelly comes forward and prepares her plate.

“Would you like water, milk, or juice to drink?” asks Diana.

“Water is fine. Thank you.” Dean turns and gets her bottled water from the fridge.

“Honey, you want water too?” he asks.

“Yes, please.”

“Okay. I’ll go ahead and take them out for you both,” he says and then leaves the kitchen.

Kelly grinned at Castiel and he gave her a nod at how nice Dean was being. Diana was fixing her plate when Sam and Dean came in. Castiel had followed Kelly out to the table.

“So what do you think? You talked to Kelly for a while,” Sam said.

“She’s scared. She loves her baby and she doesn’t think he’s evil. She’s willing to die so that he can be born.”

“Can’t happen. I’m with Cas on this. He needs to take them to Heaven. It’ll be quick and painless.”

“Dean, it’s not your choice or Cas’s. It’s Kelly’s decision because she’s the one who loses everything.”

“But she doesn’t have to die if we can figure out the best way to extract the angel grace from the Nephilim,” Sam said.

“And that’s still her choice as to whether she wants to try it, Sam.”

Sam and Dean both sigh. Diana just smiles and takes her plate out to the Library. Sam and Dean follow along and are seated at the table. They talk about the bunker and some of the adventures that they have had since being there. Diana shared some of the things that she has found in the many boxes. Kelly wanted to know about her teaching position and Kelly shared about her job at the White House and the many trips that she had taken on Air Force One. They all talked and laughed for hours. Dean and Sam said they would clean up the kitchen since Diana had an early morning exam. Kelly was tired and went to her room to lay down. She enjoyed the meal and getting to know the Winchesters but especially Diana. She liked it here and thought that maybe everything will work out for the best. She drifted off to sleep smiling for the first time in months.


	48. Chapter 48

Weeks passed by quickly with all the occupants of the bunker getting along and preparing for Christmas. Dean had protested at first but Diana had worn him down every time she asked. Sam, Dean, and Castiel had found a nice sized tree in the woods surrounding the bunker and had cut it down and lugged it inside. Diana and Kelly had laughed at the sight of two strong men and a Heavenly being trying to attach the tree to the base and then get it to stand up straight. On their first attempt, it leaned to the left, and then the next time it was too far to the right. The third time was just right and Sam and Dean let go of the tree and then collapsed into chairs out of breath. Castiel didn’t seem phased by the physical exertion but he didn’t seem to understand the custom of bringing a tree inside and then putting lights on it. Dean and Diana had gone shopping for the lights and decorations. Dean said that she was going overboard with 8 strings of lights but she said the more lights, the prettier it is in the dark. She also insisted on getting mostly red and green balls, with a gold ribbon to wrap around the tree, and a huge angel with a white robe and halo for the top. They had to go to several stores before they finally found the right color golden tree skirt to match the ribbon. Dean was getting tired and didn’t understand why it mattered if they even had a tree skirt or that it matched the ribbon. It wouldn’t even be seen once the presents were placed over it. Diana finally explained to him that it was exactly like the tree that her family had had on their last Christmas together. He softened when he saw the look on her face and the way she talked about it. He and Sam never really had that and it didn’t matter to them one way or another. 

The next comical task was attaching all of those lights. Dean stood at the top of the mezzanine and unboxed one string of lights after another. He plugged them in together and kept unwrapping them. Sam had suggested that they put them on the tree one string at a time but Dean just wanted to get it done quickly. 

“Heads up Sammy,” Dean yelled and then let go of the end with the plug while holding onto the other end. 

Sam looked up in time as the bundled strand of lights hit him in the face. His hands were outstretched and he caught some of them but others crashed to the floor. Luckily none broke but Sam was angry and he and Dean bitched back and forth until Diana told them to stop. Sam began walking around the tree and attaching the lights laying them onto the branches. 

Diana and Kelly were watching and Diana whispered to her, “We’ll readjust them later to make sure there are no holes.”

“Definitely. This is going to be beautiful when it’s done. I’m so excited to see it.”

“Me too. I haven’t ever had a tree this big before, but when you’ve got as much space as we do, why not?”

“Dean, can’t you help from the top? I feel like I’m doing everything down here,” Sam complained.

“What? You want me to lean over the railing and risk falling?” Dean asked.

“You’re tall. Just hook your feet under the railing and bend over and then twirl the strand around the top.”

Dean had just been standing there holding the strand and watching Sam walk around in circles. He had an idea and started twirling the strand and looked like a cowboy with a lasso. He smiled and was having fun but the lights got tangled and he tried to pull them loose. Sam just shook his head in disgust at Dean’s cavalier approach.

“I told you we needed a ladder. Stop, you’re gonna break the lights or pull the tree down on me,” Sam shouted.

“You’re acting like a girl again. It doesn’t have to be perfect you know.”

“I know that but it doesn’t need to be thrown together in a hurry and look like crap either.”

Dean let go of the lights and came down the stairs. He strode up to Sam and got in his face.

“Say something now,” he challenged. Sam pushed him backward.

“Get out of my face.”

Diana saw it coming and stepped up to the guys. 

“Break time. Dean go get a beer and Sam sit down and rest.”

Sam moved away and Dean started to intercept his brother, but one look from Diana made him stop. He headed to the kitchen without another word. Sam sat down and sighed heavily.

“Sorry Sam. I never meant to add so much work for you. I just wanted us to have a nice Christmas.”

“I know, and I want that too. I want it to look nice for...Eileen.”

“And it will. I’ll help you arrange the lights if you’ll go get the ladder.”

Sam started to get up, but you pushed on his shoulder.

“After you rest. Now I’m going to go talk to Dean.”

Diana headed to the kitchen leaving Kelly sitting there at the table with Sam.

Dean was sitting at the table drinking a beer. 

“Dean, was that necessary?” you said coming in and walking up to him.

“Was what necessary?”

“Trying to start a fight with Sam?”

Dean took another swig of his beer and his eyes stared at you intently.

“You know this is getting old,” he said looking at you with a stone face.

“What do you mean?”

“Taking up for Sam over me.”

“That’s not what I’m doing.”

“Could have fooled me.”

“Were you trying to hurt Sam when you dropped the lights on him?”

“No, but it was funny.”

“And you really didn’t want to do the lights and don’t really care what they look like either, do you?”

“Not really.”

“Well, Sam does because he wants it to look nice for Eileen.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

“And this might very well be the last Christmas Kelly ever has.”

“Uh, well. I hadn’t thought about that.”

“And why do you think I want this?”

“I don’t know. You enjoy bossing us around,” he said, flippantly.

“Yeah, you’re exactly right,” she said and then turned and left the kitchen.

She headed straight for her old room. She was so angry and she knew if she stayed she would say something that she would regret. She slammed the door and locked it and then laid down on the bed and started to cry. Dean had gotten angry when she was shopping for the decorations and now he was angry at you and Sam for wanting it to look nice. He had said weeks ago that he liked Christmas but he was acting like it was a big burden and he would rather be hunting than decorating a tree. That’s probably what it was you thought. He hadn’t been on a hunt since the Moloch case where he got the concussion. And even though Dean had told Ketch that Castiel had healed him, he hadn’t assigned a case to him and Sam or Mary either. Dean just wanted to get away from the bunker. Or did he just want to get away from you? You cried harder and then felt the baby kicking. You grabbed at the spot and sucked in a breath. That one had hurt. You smoothed your hand over the spot as if in doing so you were touching him to make him settle down. It didn’t work as he kicked again. It hurt just as much as the first one. Great! Dean had hurt your feelings and his son was hurting your side. You continued to cry and then rolled over on your back. Maybe the change in position would change the baby’s disposition and make him calm down. You tried to control your breathing just like they were teaching you in the Lamaze class. You and Dean had just attended the first one and he hadn’t wanted to go to that either. Realization sunk in and now you knew for sure. Dean was slowly pushing you and the baby away. The thing he promised he would never do again. He didn’t want to be a father. He probably didn’t want to marry you either. More sobs caught in your throat and you felt as if you were choking. You coughed and then looked around for some bottled water, but there wasn’t one. You sat up and made your way over to the sink. You turned the knob and cupped your hands under the water and then brought it to your lips. It helped the coughing and soothed your throat as well. You turned the water off and wiped your mouth with the hand towel. You looked at your reflection in the mirror. Your makeup was smeared and your eyes were red and your nose was running. You grabbed a tissue and blew your nose and then threw it in the wastebasket. You noticed the pictures on the desk and picked up the family one. You traced your finger over your mother’s and sister’s faces and the tears fell again. You made your way back to the bed and sat down. 

“I miss you so much, Mom. I really could use some advice right now. I fell in love with this man and he pushed me away because he said he wanted to protect me. He has a dangerous job and he doesn’t want anything to happen to me. So we didn’t see each other for several months. Then he suddenly comes back into my life and I just take him back. We make love and then I found out I’m pregnant. I was afraid to tell him at first because I thought he would push us both away again. He promised that he wouldn’t. He even asked me to marry him. But now he’s angry and he thinks I just like bossing him around, and he thinks that I’m always taking his brother’s side over his. I’m so confused. Are you watching over me? Is that what I’m doing? Please give me a sign.”

The tears were flowing down your cheeks and then you heard a knock on the door. You wiped your eyes and drew in a breath. You didn’t answer and you hoped whoever it was would go away. Another knock.

“Diana. Please open the door.”

It was Dean. Had he heard your conversation? Why had you spoken your thoughts out loud?

“Sweetheart? Please.”

You slowly rose and unlocked the door and then went back to sit on the bed. Dean turned the knob and opened the door. He came in and then closed the door behind him. You weren’t looking at him until he came and sat down on the bed beside you.

“Do you really think that I’m trying to push you and the baby away?” he said with emotion. You looked up at him and saw his watery eyes.

“I don’t know. You’re bored and restless because you haven’t been on a hunt in weeks. You got upset when I was trying to find the right tree skirt. You had words with Sam and wanted to fight him. You didn’t want to go to Lamaze class. What else am I supposed to think? Please tell me what’s going on.”

“Wow. I am a jerk. I didn’t realize it until you just told me. I’m so sorry. I..,” Dean said, before letting out a heavy sigh. He took your hand in his.

“I don’t remember having a Christmas with my Mom and Dad when I was a kid. I’m sure we did but I just can’t remember it. And you remember your last one with your whole family and you’re trying to recreate it, right?”

You just nodded.

“I don’t want to discourage you but in my experiences, you can never go back. You can try to relive that experience but in the end, your Mom and sister are still gone.”

“I know that. And your Mom died 33 years ago but she’s back. Why are you and Sam the only ones that get to bring your loved ones back? Why?” you said, crying and practically spat the words out at him. Diana turned her back to him now. Dean softly put his hand on her shoulder even though her words had sliced into his heart. He was crying too now but he needed to make her understand.

“I don’t know. Amara saw how much I missed her and because I helped her with her brother, she decided to bring my Mom back. I don’t know why. I wish that we both had our moms growing up but we didn’t.”

Diana heard the pain in Dean’s voice and the way it trembled as he spoke and felt his soft touch. She turned and saw the tears in his eyes and she touched his cheek.

“I’m sorry. I must have sounded really petty and jealous. I love Mary. She has accepted me and I know she loves me.”

“She does. She tells me all the time that you’re the only woman for me.”

“It doesn’t matter if she believes that. Do you believe it?”

Diana was holding her breath and waiting for his answer. Another tear rolled down her cheek and Dean reached out to wipe it away.

“Yes, I believe it. I believe in you. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you in my life. And I can’t believe how stupid I am to keep doing things that could potentially make you want to walk away from me.”

“So you’re not trying to push me away?”

“No.”

“Do you still want to marry me?”

“Yes. God, yes. More than anything.”

“Do you want to be a father to our son?”

Dean looked down at your belly and he placed his hand flat against it. 

“Yes. I want to be the best father that I can be. The father that he needs me to be.”

Diana took a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to ever feel this way again. I have been bossy and cranky and sometimes maybe I do try to make Sam feel better. Do you know why though? He’s lonely. He wants what we have. I think he’s in love with Eileen. He wants her here for Christmas and I want that for him.”

“I know. And I want that for Sam as well. But all I could think about is we’re going to have this great Christmas but it won’t be complete without my Dad. Here I’ve been given a second chance to spend time with my Mom, but I’m wanting him too now.”

“Oh, Dean. I didn’t even consider that was what it was.”

“I feel bad now because why should Sam and I get our Mom back. Why can’t you get yours or your sister back? It’s not fair.”

“I don’t know. It’s just the way it is. They died and my Dad and I lived. I know I’ll see them again someday in Heaven. I’ll just have to wait.”

Dean touched your cheek. “Do you forgive me? I’m so sorry that I hurt your feelings and made you doubt me yet again.”

You smiled at him. “Yes. As long as you forgive me too?”

“Done.” Dean leaned in and kissed you with all the emotion and sincerity he could give. His hand was still on your stomach and he felt the baby kick his hand. Diana gasped and then chuckled.

“I think your son is forgiving you too.”

“Really?”

“When I was upset and crying, he was kicking hard. I think he was upset as well. That one wasn’t nearly as hard.”

“Hey, buddy. Daddy messed up but it’s better now. I love your mommy and I love you. I’m sorry if I upset you.”

Again the baby kicked and Dean smiled.

“Is he responding to me?”

“I think so. He does that when I talk to him too.”

“Honey, I promise to try my best to not aggravate Sam, and to go along with any Christmas thing that you want to do.”

“That’s sweet of you but really I just want you to tell me if there’s something you don’t want to do or if you’re feeling bad about your Dad or whatever it is. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”


	49. Chapter 49

Dr. Hess came into Ketch’s office. He looked up and seemed surprised to see her.

“I thought you were heading back to London for holiday.”

“I am but I wanted to make sure that things are covered here first. I heard you were staying. Is that so you can observe the Winchesters or just one in particular?”

“Well, if I’m invited to their family gathering then I can observe them all, and maybe recover the Colt,” he said, trying to make a good impression on his superior.

“Yes. Just make sure that you don’t allow yourself to become enamored with their Christmas traditions and sentiment and forget your main objective.”

“No chance of that happening Dr. Hess.”

“Van leaving for the airport in 10 minutes. If you haven’t loaded your belongings please do so now. Over and out,” was the message over the base loudspeaker.

Dr. Hess turned and walked to the door and then turned back abruptly.

“Enjoy your holiday, because the day after, I expect Lady Bevell to begin her reprogramming with Mary Winchester.” She turned and left the building.

\--------------

Mary texted Dean and Sam to make sure it was okay with them to stay over a couple of days for Christmas. She knew Diana wanted her there but she just wanted to be reassured that her boys wanted her there too. Diana had said that she would need to sleep in another room because Kelly Kline was currently occupying her old room. She couldn’t wait to meet the woman who was carrying Lucifer’s child.

Sam and Dean both replied back to their mom telling her that they needed her there with them for Christmas. Mary finished packing up all of her belongings from the BMOL base. She would tell Ketch that she was moving back to the bunker when she reported back to work after Christmas. She could tell that Ketch was angling for an invitation to spend Christmas with them at the bunker but she didn’t want to ruin her son’s Christmas and since she rebuffed his advances, she had tried to avoid him as much as possible. She hurried out to her car and loaded her duffel bag. She left the base unaware that Ketch was still tracking her movements.

\--------------

Diana was so excited to be hosting a big family celebration but with all the preparations, she found herself getting tired quicker and had to sit down and rest. She was sitting in her favorite leather chair with her feet propped up when she heard the metal bunker door open. She then heard it close and the footsteps on the staircase. Mary came into the Library and put her duffel bag down on the floor. Mary advanced toward you as you were attempting to rise. It was getting more difficult for you to get up and down lately. 

“Oh, honey, you didn’t have to get up,” Mary said, seeing her difficulty.

“I wanted a proper hug,” you said as you embraced your future mother-in-law. Mary hugged you as best she could with your belly poking out. “I’ve missed you.”

“Same here. I see he’s growing,” she said touching your belly.

“Yes. He’s at 6 pounds now. I hope I go early before he reaches 8 pounds or more.”

Mary laughed. “Well Dean was 7 lbs and 4 ounces and Sam was 7 lbs and 2 ounces.”

“Oh great. I have a feeling this one is going to top his daddy and uncle.”

“So I hear we’ve got several guests here. Where’s Kelly? What’s she like?”

“She’s really sweet and I like her. We’ve talked about our pregnancies but just so you’re not shocked, she looks as far along as me, but she’s only been pregnant for a couple of months.”

“Really? I can’t imagine a child growing that fast inside of me. She’s got to be scared.”

“She is but she doesn’t show it, at least she isn't in front of the guys. She is with me though.”

“I’m not surprised. You have a way of making anyone feel at ease and they’ll just open up and tell you their whole life story.”

“Well, there’s one person it doesn’t work on. I think you know him.”

“So what happened between you and Dean?” Mary said sitting down in the other leather chair and you sat back down as well.

“He was just being difficult about everything Christmas. He and Sam almost came to blows decorating the tree.”

Mary looked at the tree then. “It’s beautiful. They did a great job though.”

“Yeah, after Kelly and I spaced out the lights and the ornaments. I got a little bossy and even Sam got upset with me.”

Mary chuckled and said, “I wished I could have been here to see that.”

“So then I started my Lamaze class and Dean didn’t really want to go, and so with everything building up, I assumed that he was pushing me away, didn’t want to marry me, and no longer wanted to be a father.”

Mary’s eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open.

“It was just my paranoia and irrational thoughts and probably my emotional state, but I had a meltdown and locked myself in my old room. Dean came and found me and we talked it out.”

“I’m glad that everything is fine now. Everything is fine right?”

“Yes, we’re good. Dean is so happy that he gets to spend Christmas with you, but he wishes his Dad was here too.”

“I know how he feels. I’ve thought about John a lot lately. In fact, I’ve been distancing myself from Ketch because of it. I think he wanted to come, but I didn’t want him being here to ruin Sam and Dean’s Christmas.”

“So how are things between you and Ketch?”

“Kind of awkward right now. He wanted to spend the night with me but I said no. So things have been a little strained.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be forced to do something that you’re not comfortable with. So you just keep putting him off until you’re ready or just tell him it’s not gonna happen.”

“Oh, it’s already happened, that’s why it’s so weird now.”

Diana wasn’t ready for that revelation and she practically choked when she sucked in some air.

“What? When did you? Oh my God!”

Sam and Dean came into the room carrying some wrapped Christmas presents. They both smiled when they saw their mom. They set the gifts down on the table and then each gave her a hug.

“Glad that you’re here Mom,” Sam said. “I can’t wait for you to meet Eileen.”

“I’m anxious to meet her too.”

“So what were you two plotting when we came in?” Dean asked.

“Nothing. Just girl talk and asking about my grandson,” Mary said, looking at Diana now. 

“Okay. Well, we were hoping we could sneak these gifts under the tree but you caught us. No peeking or shaking these boxes, Diana?”

“Uh, I’m not the one that does that Winchester but I’ve caught you doing it several times already.”

Dean just laughed and then moved towards the tree. Sam followed with his presents as well. 

“So where’s my room? I want to get my things put away,” Mary asked Diana.

“You can be in #12 or #13. Kelly is in your old room and Castiel is in #23. I figured that Eileen would want to be in a room near Sam though.”

“Oh, she’ll be closer than that. She’s sleeping in my room. We’ve already talked about it,” Sam said grinning.

“Sammy. Proud of you little brother,” Dean smiled and then looked at Diana and raised his eyebrows.

“Dean. I’d appreciate it if you don’t make snarky, sexual comments either while she’s here. Okay?”

“No problem. You won’t even know I’m here,” he said and then burst out laughing. “Yeah, that’s not like me, but I promise to be on my best behavior.” He looked at Diana and she smiled at his promise that he had made to her weeks ago.

“Okay, guys. I’ll be in my room then getting settled. See you all later,” Mary said picking up her duffel bag and heading toward the rooms. 

Diana let out a breath and leaned her head back into the chair.

“You okay?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. My back is hurting a little. It’s fine.”

“What can I do to help?” he asked.

“Nothing. I already have roast cooking in the crockpot. I’ll make some mashed potatoes and a vegetable to have with it later.”

“No, you won’t. I will. You can supervise.”

“I can. Can I tell you what to do?” she asked with a wicked grin.

“Uh-huh. I like it when you take charge,” he said and bent down and gave her a kiss.

“Oh gosh. Take it to your room,” Sam said jokingly.

“We can’t now. Mary will be next door.”

“Seriously?” Dean said.

Sam’s phone dinged and he grabbed it. His face lit up and he typed out a quick reply.

“Eileen’s at the airport. I’m gonna go get her. Need anything while we’re out?”

“Alcohol. Lots of it,” Dean said.

“He’s halfway joking but I forgot about that since I can’t have any. Check the wet bar and then check to see how much beer we have. And waters for me, please. If it’s not too much trouble?”

“No, it’s fine. The longer I have Eileen all to myself, the better,” he said and then ran off to the kitchen. 

Dean shook his head and then went to the wet bar. He took out his phone and texted a message to Sam about what to get.

“Are you ready for all of this? I know this is what you wanted but we’ve got a lot of folks staying here for the next couple of days,” Dean said.

“Yes. I’m already loving it. Just having Mary here and Eileen. And tomorrow, my Dad will be here.”

Dean made a face and then said,” Woo, jeez, look at the time. I need to go to bed, brush my teeth, feed the hog, still got some homework to do, do the laundry, wash my Baby.”

Diana laughed as she recognized Russ’s line from the movie National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation.


	50. Chapter 50

Diana awoke and felt Dean snuggled against her back and his hand on her belly. She smiled and then turned to look at him. He was smiling and his face was inches away from hers.

“Were you watching me sleep again?”

“Uh-huh,” he said grinning.

“For how long?”

“Just a few minutes. You look so peaceful when you’re sleeping. Were you dreaming?”

“If I was I don’t remember it. You know, I wonder if babies dream while in the womb.”

“Dream about what? They haven’t had any experiences yet.”

“I don’t know. Our voices. This guy knows when Daddy is talking to him.”

“And Mommy too.” Dean rubbed your belly then and you closed your eyes again.

“I guess I should get up and start breakfast. Got lots to do before dinner tonight.”

“Nope. Sam, Eileen, and I are going to help you with dinner prep unless we actually do it all while you sit and watch.”

“Oh, you guys are so sweet, but I can still do stuff.”

“Just take it as an early Christmas present from all of us. Speaking of presents, when do you want my present? Tonight or Tomorrow?”

You opened your eyes and looked at him. “Is it under the tree?”

Dean chuckled. “No, it’s not something that can be wrapped.”

“So can you give it to me in front of everybody?”

“No. I don’t think you would want that. It’s very personal and private. I think your old room is the perfect spot for my gift.”

You smiled at him but you already thought he was talking about sex.

“So is this one of those clothing-optional situations?” you asked and then kissed his lips quickly.

He seemed shocked by your question.

“No. You have to be dressed to receive my gift. Maybe we can do that later tonight though if you aren’t too tired.”

“Oh, okay. I can’t imagine what it could be.”

“You’ll never guess but I know you’re gonna love it.”

Diana sat up and felt the baby moving. “Baby W is awake and moving.”

“Baby W?”

“Yeah, you know little guy, dude, buddy. We actually need to start deciding on his name.”

“I thought you made a list of names.”

“I did. Do you want to see them?”

“Sure,” he said and then sat up propping himself against the headboard. Diana reached for her phone and pulled up the file.

“Okay, so I went through the alphabet and listed several names that I liked. And there are some funny names that include the letter X just for you.”

“Why did you do names with an X for me?”

“Because when we were taking you to the hospital with your concussion, I needed to keep you awake and I asked you about names and you said Max and Alex. So I listed names with the letter X in them. It got to be a challenge for me.”

“His name doesn’t have to include an X unless you really like it. I don’t even remember that. So tell me your top three names.”

“Well, my top three would be Kyle, Logan, and Zachary.”

“Hmm. Kyle Winchester. Doesn’t fit. Logan Winchester. That’s better. Zachary Winchester. That’s the best one of those three.”

“Zachary is my favorite name. I don’t know why. I just like it. And I’ve thought about a middle name too. Zachary Ryan?”

“For your dad. I see that. What else?”

“Zachary Morgan Winchester.”

“Your last name. Uh, so are you wanting it as a hyphenated name?”

“No. I don’t want that for him.”

“What about you? After we’re married. You want to be Morgan-Winchester?”

“No. I want to take you as my husband. And that means taking your last name as well.”

“Okay. So I think we can now start calling our little guy, Zachary. We’ll just have to choose the middle name.”

“We can also call him Zach. I mean you all have short names: Dean, Sam, Mary, and John.”

“Yeah, that works too.” Dean places his hand on your belly and says, “Hello Zachary Ryan Morgan Winchester.” The baby kicked at that moment and you both looked at each other.

“I think he just chose his name,” you said.

\-----------

Even though Dean said that Diana could take a break from cooking, she was constantly doing something in the kitchen. She prepared the dough for homemade cinnamon rolls that she was planning to bake for Christmas morning and put them in the fridge. Then she started baking the hams that they would have later for dinner. Dean forced her to take a break when he caught her prepping the vegetables. She complained that she was sitting while cutting them but he said it didn’t matter. He forced her to come out to the Library, where the others were assembled. Sam and Eileen were huddled together at one of the tables looking at something on Sam’s laptop. Every few minutes, they would sneak a kiss, which made you smile. Cas, Kelly, and Mary were sitting in the war room and they were making small talk. Cas and Mary were talking about Heaven and Kelly was listening closely. She still was trying to decide if she wanted to try the grace extraction procedure or go to Heaven. She had been enjoying her time spent at the bunker. Diana was someone that she now considered a friend. They had shared many talks about their families and Kelly felt bad about Diana’s Mom and sister. Kelly knew that Diana was thinking about them more and more and had confided that Christmas Day would be really hard for her but she didn’t want Dean to know. This big family Christmas celebration was her idea and she wasn’t going to ruin it. Dean and Diana came into the room and sat down with them at the table. 

“Diana. Have you been hiding out in the kitchen?” Mary asked, smiling.

“No, not hiding out. Just making sure dinner will be served at 6:00 instead of at midnight. Dean thinks I’m overdoing it though.”

“Because you are. I told you we could help but you go ahead and do it before we can even get a chance.”

“Well, I’m resting now. So what’s going on out here?”

“Mary and I were talking about our time in Heaven,” said Castiel. “Christmas in Heaven is extra special. Christmas Day is the one day where we look down on our loved ones. Also, the world is nicer and everyone shows true kindness to each other.”

Diana heard his words and felt the emotions rising but she swallowed and blinked several times to keep from crying. 

“I remember every Christmas watching John and Dean and Sam. It wasn’t always the best and I know that was my fault,” Mary said looking at Dean.

“Mom. It wasn’t your fault. We had some good Christmas’s.”

“I remember a special one for me. You and Sam were in a motel room watching football, and drinking eggnog.”

“Mom, there wasn’t anything special about that. We just chose to celebrate in our own way.”

“Yes there was Dean,” said Sam as he had heard the conversation and he and Eileen came over. “That was going to be my last Christmas with you.”

“It was special for me because I felt the love that my boys have for each other. And I know you still have that love today. It’s even stronger though,” Mary said on the verge of tears.

“Oh man. Come on you guys. Christmas Eve is all about fun and Santa Claus. Tomorrow is when the feelings and emotions happen,” Dean says, trying to lighten the mood before everyone starts crying.

“Come on Dean. Let Mom have her memories and emotions if she wants to,” Sam said.

“Fine. Maybe it’s just me. We’re gonna watch classic Christmas movies tonight after dinner and we’re gonna laugh. Right, babe?” Dean looked over at Diana and saw her wiping at her eyes.

“Yes. My Dad and I watch Christmas Vacation every year. Even though I’ve already watched it twice so far. “

“Well, good. Then we can watch A Christmas Story since you’ve already seen it.”

“But I didn’t watch it with my Dad. It’s a tradition.”

Diana looked at Dean and her heart melted at the pleading look he was giving her. “Okay. We can watch A Christmas Story first and then Christmas Vacation.”

Sam laughed and said, “I think we just saw a Christmas miracle.” Everyone laughed except for Castiel. 

Diana got up and came to Sam. “Are you trying to say that I’m difficult to live with?” she whispered in his ear.

He pulled back and in an exaggerated voice said, “Nooo. Not you.” He then laughed and Diana playfully slapped his shoulder. “Love you short stuff.”

“Love you too big guy.” She gave him a real hug then and they smiled at each other.

Diana’s phone rang and she reached in her pocket and hit the answer button.

“Hello?”

“Hey honey. I’m not sure if I’m at the right place. It looks like an old power station with two big smokestacks.”

“You’re at the right place. Just come down those few steps to the big metal door.”

“Okay.”

Diana hung up and rushed over to Dean. 

“Dad’s here. Can you go let him in and help him with his bags or presents?”

“Sure. Sammy come help,” he said as he got up and headed toward the stairs.

Dean opened the door and smiled at Ryan Morgan. He had a small backpack over his shoulders and several wrapped presents in his arms.

“Hi Mr. Morgan. Welcome to the bunker.”

“Thank you Dean, but I think it’s time you start calling me Ryan.”

“Okay Ryan. Here let me take those for you,” he said reaching out for the presents.

Ryan handed them over and then saw Sam. “Hi Sam. Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas Mr. Morgan!”

“Please call me Ryan.”

Dean gave Sam half of the presents to carry and then led the way down the stairs. Ryan followed but couldn’t help looking around in awe. Diana was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and she gave him a big hug.

“I can’t believe you’re here. I’ve wanted you to come visit for a while now.”

“Me too. Wow! It’s huge. And look at this tree. It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks Dad. Sam, Dean, and Cas put it up and decorated it. Does it look familiar?”

“No, not really. Should it?”

“Oh, uh, no. I guess not. It is pretty though isn’t it?” she said, trying to hide the disappointment that her dad hadn’t recognized it from so long ago. Dean and Sam placed the presents around the tree and then Dean moved to stand by Diana’s side.

“So did you have any trouble finding us?” he asked.

“No. They were great directions. I appreciate this. I can’t wait for the grand tour.”

“Well, come on then. Honey, let me show Ryan around while you go sit and rest some more.”

“Dean. I’m fine. Besides I need to check on the hams. But on one condition, I get to show him the storage room.”

“Okay, that’s fair.”

Dean, Sam, and Ryan move off to show him the bunker. They take his stuff to his room for the night which would be #15, right beside Diana’s old room. Diana went to the kitchen to check on the hams and chose to start peeling the potatoes. Kelly came in to get some water and offered to help. Diana got her another peeler and they sat at the table.

“Are you feeling okay? I mean I saw the look on your face when Cas talked about what goes on in Heaven on Christmas Day,” Kelly asked.

“Yeah. I’m good. I guess I never thought about them knowing what we were doing or thinking about us.”

“Yeah. My parents are still alive but I can’t go see them. I’m afraid that it will put them in danger.”

“You could still call them right? You are going to call them tomorrow?”

“No. I’m not. They would want to know where I am and what I’m doing. It’ll be too hard to lie and it’ll probably be the last time that I talk to them.”

“Oh. I didn’t think about--I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be. You’ve welcomed me and been a real friend to me. I didn’t have that many female friends growing up.”

“Neither did I. I was a total nerd. I was always reading or in my room listening to the Jonas Brothers.”

“Me too. Which one was your favorite?”

“Nick. He is so cute.”

“I know. Did you have posters of him on your walls in your room?”

“Yes. In fact, they’re still up. I saw them at Thanksgiving.”

You both laugh and Sam, Dean, and Ryan came through the door.

“What’s so funny?” Dean asked.

“Nothing,” Diana said looking at them and then back at Kelly. She and Kelly burst out laughing again.

“I’ve seen this before guys. Typical female behavior. Actually it’s more like teenage behavior,” said Ryan.

“So did you guys need something?” Diana asked.

“Nope, just part of the tour. But while we’re here. Want a beer Ryan?” Dean asked, making his way to the fridge.

“Sure.”

“So as you can see, we have a huge fridge, in which Diana loves to fill up when she gets groceries,” Sam says.

“Sam. You’re in that joking and playing around mood. No practical joking tonight, okay,” Diana said warningly.

“What? I’m just telling your father that you get lots of groceries unlike when Dean gets groceries, all we have is meat, cheese, and beer.”

“Three basic food groups right?” Dean says jokingly.

Dean hands Ryan his beer and then stands behind you. 

“So you need any more help? And again, you went ahead and did it on your own,” Dean says looking over her shoulder.

“Kelly’s helping me and we’re sitting down. We’re both fine.”

“You should have asked Eileen to help too,” said Sam. He leaves the kitchen then, probably to go find her.

“Dean, don’t forget to show Dad the garage.”

“That’s actually our next stop. You might have to come get us. You know how I am when I get in there.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t let you miss dinner.”

Dean and Ryan exit toward the garage and you and Kelly continue to peel the potatoes. Diana gets up and goes to get two knives to slice the potatoes. She pauses at the counter and then rubs her back. Sam and Eileen come into the kitchen.

Sam rushes over to Diana. “What’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

“My back is aching a little. I’m okay. Really, and don’t say anything to Dean.”

“Are you sure?” Sam asks again.

“Yes. The guys are in the garage if you want to join them.”

Sam turns to face Eileen. “You want to come with?” he says and motions toward the garage.

“No. I’m staying here with the ladies,” she says but smiles at him. He smiles back and winks at her before leaving. Eileen sits down across from Kelly as Diana brings the knives and a pot back to the table. She sits down again and lets out a breath.

“Are you okay? I mean I know my back hurts some too but you looked like you were really in pain,” Kelly said.

“He’s gotten really active all of a sudden. It feels like he’s stomping his feet.”

“When was the last time you had something to eat?”

“This morning for breakfast. I guess Zach is hungry.”

“Zach? Is that what his name is going to be?” Kelly asks.

“Yes. Zachary Ryan Morgan Winchester. But don’t tell anybody else. It’s a surprise for Mary and my Dad. We’re going to tell them later.”

“I like that name,” Eileen said.

“Me too. In fact, I’m naming mine Jack,” Kelly said.

“Does the name have special meaning for you?” Diana asked.

“Yes. My Dad’s name is Jack.”

“Zach and Jack,” Diana said smiling.

“Maybe, they’ll be friends,” Eileen said.

Kelly and Diana just looked at each other. Neither one of them knew if Jack would survive to be born.

“Maybe,” Diana said.

\-------------

Diana joined the guys on the tour leading them to the storage room. She opened the door and turned on the light. She moved to the desk where her laptop still set from yesterday. It was fully charged and she opened it and the database appeared. 

Ryan’s eyes opened wider as he saw all the shelves and the boxes filling them. Sam and Dean were standing by in case there were questions about an object that Diana didn’t know or that they had used on a case. 

“So Dad, what do you want to see? I’m sure you want to see all the Biblical artifacts that are stored in here, right?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Diana clicked a few keystrokes and found what she wanted to start with. “Guys, could you get box 21, row 2 on the 3rd shelf please?”

Dean sprang into action and retrieved the box and brought it back to the desk. He set it on the floor and took the lid off. He stepped beside Diana and let her take the lead.

“Okay, Dad. Go ahead and look in the box.”

“It’s okay for me to touch them? Should I be wearing gloves or something?” he said, looking warily at Dean and Diana.

“No, it’s fine. And safe,” Dean said smiling at him.

Ryan picked up the wooden box with the hinged glass cover. He read the label and his mouth opened in shock. His eyes shot up looking at them again. “The Spear of Destiny? Diana, is this really it?”

“We don’t know for sure. These Men of Letters were collectors of all kinds of Biblical and spiritual artifacts and they date back to...well, we don’t know yet because I still haven’t finished,” she said looking at Dean then. “Sorry. I guess with my teaching and the baby, I’ve kind of pushed it to the backburner.”

“It’s alright, honey. As soon as Christmas is over, things will calm down and you’ll still have a couple of weeks off before the next semester starts. You can get back in here, but only if we’re here to help you.”

“Dean. I can still do--”

“I don’t want you lifting heavy boxes or climbing on the step ladder to get to the upper shelves,” he said with authority.

Ryan was watching the exchange and again saw the concern and love that Dean showed for his daughter. He looked back again to the object in his hands. He opened the lid and gingerly touched the spear. He wondered how the Roman guard felt as he touched the handle. Did he feel any remorse when he thrust the spear into Jesus’ side? Did he realize that he was helping to prove that Jesus was the son of God when the blood and water poured out. Medical experts had said that no human could survive that, which proved the point that Jesus had really died. Ryan moved his hand up to the metal spear and touched it. It was cold and hard. He carefully felt the sharp point and was relieved that it was dull except for the point. He wondered how Jesus felt at that moment when he had been stabbed. He suddenly realized that the room was silent and he looked at Diana. She was just smiling at him.

“I’m sorry. I got lost in thought about the significance of this.”

“It’s okay. This is your first time here. You don’t have to see everything in the next two days.”

“Definitely. You’re welcome here anytime,” Dean added.

“Thank you.” He closed the lid and then set the Spear of Destiny on the desk. “What’s next?”

“There’s another item in the box. Do you think he should sit down before he sees it?” Dean asked.

Sam moved then to get the chair and moved it behind Ryan.

He sat down. “I’m kind of nervous now to see what’s next.”

Sam came around and lifted the next item up to him. He took it and then read the label. Again the shocked look and then looking at each person for confirmation. 

“Dad, remember when we went to Turin, Italy to see it on display?”

“Yes, I’ll never forget that trip. Getting to see that display with you was the best part for me.”

“For me too.”

Ryan looked at her grinning. “No, I remember a certain gentleman named Antonio that made that trip memorable for you.”

“Oh really? I think I want to hear about Antonio now,” said Dean looking over at Diana. Her cheeks blushed and she looked down at the desk.

“That was a long time ago and before I knew you. I’m sure there are plenty of women that I don’t know about too,” Diana said, turning to smile back at Dean. She noticed his expression change.

“There’s not that many women and not much to tell,” Dean said, trying to change the subject.

“Dean, are you kidding me? What about the Doublemint Twins?” Sam said, trying to annoy his brother.

Diana’s eyes grew wide and she looked back at Dean. “Yeah, I want to hear about the twins now.”

“Thanks Sammy. Maybe I’ll go tell Eileen a few things about your past exploits with Ruby.”

“Okay Dean. Truce. You and Diana are in love and having a baby. I’m still in the falling stage with Eileen. Don’t mess it up for me.”

Dean and Diana laughed at Sam’s request. “Truce, little brother. After all, it's Christmas. We need to play nice for our guests.”

“Sorry guys. I started all this with teasing Diana. Sorry honey,” Ryan said. 

“It’s okay. So unfortunately you can’t open it but just to think that it could be one of the real strips of cloth that was wrapped around Jesus in the tomb. These were the first items that I saw too.”

“I think I understand now why you decided to stay here. So what else is there for me to see?”

Sam reboxed the items and then put the lid on and took the box back to its place on the shelf. 

“Which box Diana?” Sam asked.

“Just get the first one on the first shelf. We’ll all be surprised. I won’t look to see what it is in the database either.”

“Honey, shouldn’t you make sure it's not THAT box?” Dean said referring to the box with the ancient sex toys.

“Oh, no. It’s okay. That box is in another location under lock and key.” Diana winked at Dean and smiled.

Sam brought over the box and set it down in front of Ryan. He lifted the lid and looked down into the box. There was an assortment of things and Sam looked confused. Ryan reached to grab an item and Sam stopped him at the last minute by grabbing his arm.

“Stop. Don’t touch anything. Dean come here.”

Dean came over and bent down for a closer look.

“Diana, look up the contents of this box,” Dean said suddenly.

Diana obeyed and then clicked on the description. “Warning: Wear gloves when handling these objects. Cursed objects used to cast a spell on your enemies. Anyone who touches these objects will die within the hour.”

She looked up at them and was thankful that Sam had stopped her Dad from touching it. She found the red marker in the drawer and then took it over to Dean. 

“Write Don’t Touch. Cursed Objects on the outside of the box.” She then went over to her Dad and hugged him. “I think that’s enough for now Dad. How about you look through some of the books in the Library instead?”

“Well, I guess we should but I still want to see more things in here.”

“I’ll do a search and find some interesting and safe stuff for you to see. Okay?”

“Sure.”

Diana and Ryan made their way out of the room. Dean wrote on the box and also on the lid to make sure there would be no more close calls with this box.

“Thanks Sam. If Ryan had touched anything that would have--”

“It’s okay. So why are we keeping these cursed objects? Shouldn’t we burn them?”

“Yeah, I guess we should. Why didn’t we catch this when Diana inventoried this box?”

“Do you think this was when we were gone and maybe Cas had to heal her?” Sam said.

“If that’s what happened, neither one of them told us. Let’s go ahead and burn it now and then I’m going to ask Cas before I ask her,” Dean said.

Dean put the lid on the box and then picked it up. “Get the lighter fluid and some matches and meet me out back. You can tell Eileen if you want to but not anyone else.”

“Got it.” Dean left the room and saw Diana and Ryan looking at books in the Library. Diana’s back was turned and he slipped past and through the kitchen and out through the garage. Sam came through the room and then went to find Eileen. She was in the war room and he came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned and then smiled up at him. He motioned for her to come with him and she got up and followed him out. Diana saw them walk by and she smiled at them both.

Sam explained to Eileen what they were doing and she helped keep a lookout. Sam sprayed the lighter fluid onto the box and then Dean struck the matches and threw them on top. The flame engulfed quickly and purple and blue sparks appeared within the fire and smoke, breaking whatever spells had been cast on the objects. They waited until all the contents and the cardboard box were reduced to ashes and the fire was out before heading back inside.

\-------------

Dinner was finally ready thanks to Dean, Sam, Eileen, and Kelly helping out. Diana tried to help but yet again everyone told her to sit down. Kelly sat for most of the time as well but she did help with organizing the dishes on the counter, and getting the plates, silverware, and napkins ready to be taken to the Library. Diana went to find her Dad and Mary to tell them that dinner was ready. Cas came along to watch and to help Kelly if needed. Kelly, Eileen and Mary made their plates first and then took them to the Library. The men insisted that Diana go next but she wanted to wait for Dean. Ryan and Sam made their plates and then Diana and Dean did. 

“Thank you for today. I love having my Dad here and everyone else too.”

“You’re welcome. And you’re a wonderful host.”

She kissed him and then they made their way to the table and sat down. Everyone was looking at you for further instructions.

“What?” you said.

“Are you going to say grace?” asked Ryan.

“Oh, I..uh--” Diana stammered and then looked at Dean. He gave her a “not me” look. She had planned so much that she hadn’t given any thought to the blessing. She looked across at Sam who smiled at her and then he slowly rose.

“I’ll say grace. God. Thank you for allowing us to celebrate another Christmas together with our family and friends, some old and some new. Help us to treat others with kindness and care not just at this time of the year but every day. Thank you for your protection of the hunters among us, and for loaning us our very own angel, and our Religious scholars and teachers. And thank you God for our newest family member, my nephew. May he be as handsome as his uncle and as sweet as his mother. And bless this food and the hands that prepared it. Amen.”

Sam opened his eyes and looked across at Diana. Her eyes were watery but she smiled at him.

“Thanks Sam,” Diana said.

Sam sat down and Eileen leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

“That was beautiful, Sam,” Mary said.

“Yeah, Sam. That was nice but he will be more handsome than his uncle..and his father too,” Dean said smiling at him. 

Everyone ate and laughed. Before long the hunter stories started circulating and Diana looked over at Kelly. She wasn’t smiling in fact you thought she looked sad. You would find time to talk to her later. You also looked at Eileen and she was constantly looking at Sam. He was so sweet and was signing to her about the conversation. They really made a good looking couple. You noticed Ryan and Mary talking to each other and smiled. Castiel was watching over Kelly and then would look at all of the other people from time to time. You felt Dean’s arm slip around your shoulders and then you looked at him.

“Are you alright? You got quiet all of a sudden.”

“Yeah. I’m just taking it all in. This is exactly what I wanted.”

“Good. And the best is yet to come. Movies!”

“And one present,” Diana added.

“Why just one present?”

“Everybody gets to open one present on Christmas Eve. You have to wait till tomorrow for the rest. It’s something my family always did.”

“What if folks only have one gift?”

“I made sure that everyone will have at least two gifts,” she said smiling.

“You’re the best. So thoughtful. No wonder you’re Chuck’s favorite,” he said and then kissed your forehead.

“Okay. You want to help me get dessert out and make some coffee?” she said scooting her chair back. She got up and Dean rose as well.

“We’ve got dessert available and I’ll make some coffee if anyone wants it,” she announced. 

Several people nodded or said yes. Everyone got up and began taking their plates back into the kitchen. Everyone pitched in and put the food in the fridge and Dean made the coffee while Sam and Eileen rinsed the plates and loaded the dishwasher. Diana got out the red velvet cake, pecan pie, and the chocolate turtle cheesecake. The ladies joked about all the calories they were consuming but Diana and Kelly both agreed that they were eating for two so they could double their intake. Everyone selected a dessert and some coffee or water and then settled back into their seats. Diana told them about the one present and each person got to go to the tree and pick a gift. Diana supervised since she knew what was in most of the gifts except for hers. Dean helped her pick hers. They all went in a circle starting with Eileen. It was a Christmas ornament with her name on it in gold lettering. Sam was next and his was a Christmas ornament with his name in silver lettering. Mary was next but Dean said that she needed to wait until last. Ryan got the same statement from Diana. Kelly was next and she opened the box. It was a Christmas ornament with her name and Jack’s name on it. She teared up and said thank you. Castiel was next and he opened the box. His Christmas ornament said, “Our Favorite Angel” in silver lettering. He thanked them but said he didn’t have anywhere to hang it. Diana punched Dean’s arm before he could make a smart remark. She told him he could always put it on their tree. Dean was next and because of the size of the box, he was pretty sure it was a Christmas ornament with his name on it in silver lettering. He was right. Diana went next and opened the gift from Eileen. It was a baby onesie that was blue and said “Momma’s Pride and Joy”. She thanked her and laid it across her belly. Everyone oohed and aahed. Ryan told Mary to go next and she thought it was probably a Christmas ornament because of the size of the box. She understood better when she saw it. It was an ornament but hers said “Love you grandma” in gold lettering. Mary looked up at Dean and Diana with tears in her eyes. Diana was teary-eyed as well and Dean was smiling. 

“Thank you so much. I hope I get to hang it on another tree right here next year.” she said.

“Me too Mom.”

“And next year, will be extra special because we’ll get to hold him.”

“Okay Dad. Your turn.”

Ryan opened his and it was an ornament that said “Love you grandpa” in silver lettering. He smiled at Diana and thanked her and he even smiled at Dean.

Dean got up and took two envelopes to Mary and Ryan. He told them to open them at the same time. They opened the envelopes and there were cards with names on them. Mary and Ryan looked at the cards and then both of them looked at each other and then up at Dean and Diana.

“Read what’s on the cards,” Diana said.

“Zachary Ryan”, said Mary.

“Morgan Winchester,” said Ryan, choking up now.

They each stood up and Ryan came and hugged Diana, while Mary went over to Dean and hugged him. 

“I thought I told you to name him something original. I never thought you would use my name.”

“Well it was either going to be Ryan or Morgan for the middle name but when Dean said this whole name, he kicked. So Zach chose his name.”

“Well, I’m honored,” Ryan said.

Diana then went to Mary and they hugged and cried a little too. Dean and Ryan shook hands and then Ryan said, “I’m sorry for the way I treated you when you told me about your relationship and the baby. But I’m so proud that you made me eat my words.”

“Thank you sir. That means a lot to me.”

“I can proudly give her away at the wedding now,” he said and then pulled Dean into a hug. Diana heard those words and smiled.

Sam got up and joined in the family hugging.

“So little Zach, huh?” he said and then hugged Diana.

“Yep. And you know he’s gonna love his uncle Sam.”

“Not more than I love him. I like the name.”

Sam moved over to Dean and hugged him and patted his back.

“Never thought we’d have a Christmas like this bro,” Dean said.

“Yeah, I know. Me either.”

Dean looked at Diana with her Dad who had walked back over to her. 

“I wish Dad was here too. You think he’d be happy to be a grandpa?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. I know he would.”

Diana looked around and realized that Kelly had left the room. She needed to go to the bathroom, so she would look for her afterward. Diana heard crying when she entered the bathroom and knew that it was Kelly. She went into a stall and used the bathroom.

“Kelly,” Diana said. “I’m sorry if you felt left out or overwhelmed by all the emotions and the family heavy dynamics.”

“Diana, no. Don’t apologize. I am so happy for you. It was beautiful the way that you told the grandparents what your baby’s name is. It just made me think about my parents and knowing they will never know Jack.”

“Kelly. I wish things had turned out differently for you. And Jack. I’m going to pray for both of you. Dean says that God likes me and answers my prayers. I don’t know about that, but I’m gonna ask anyway.”

Diana wiped, flushed, and left the stall and went to the sink. She washed her hands and dried them. Before she left the room, she paused.

“Kelly, please come back out and join us to watch movies. I think we all need to laugh.”

“I’ll think about it. Thanks.”

Diana left and made her way back out to the group. Dean and Ryan were having a drink and seated in the leather chairs in deep conversation. She chose not to disturb them. Sam and Eileen were not in the room. Mary and Castiel were talking at one of the tables. Diana went over to Castiel. 

“Kelly is in the bathroom. She got overwhelmed with emotion watching us. I tried to talk to her and asked her to come back out to watch movies with us.”

“What did she say?” Cas asked.

“She wasn’t sure if she would or not. Just wanted to let you know. I feel so bad for her.”

“Diana, it’s not your fault. We were just enjoying our family time. You’ve done so much to include everyone. This has been one of the best Christmas I’ve ever had,” Mary said.

“I’m glad. That was what I wanted for everyone.”

“I’ll go check on her,” Cas said and headed toward the rooms.

Mary and Diana headed toward the kitchen and found Sam and Eileen popping popcorn. They poured it out in two big bowls and took it out to the war room. Diana suggested that they watch the movies there to be near the tree. Mary fixed some cups with eggnog and took them out to share. They all settled in with their popcorn and drinks and watched Christmas movies. Diana was leaned over on Dean’s shoulder and she fell asleep halfway in. He gently woke her up and then walked her to their room and she went to sleep. He came back out and then Mary said she was tired and went to bed. Sam and Eileen excused themselves leaving Dean and Ryan to continue drinking and talking. They welcomed Christmas Day together.


	51. Chapter 51

Ketch had left strict instructions to Pinkerton to monitor the recording devices and make notes when he heard something of importance. He was taking the night and most of the next day off. Pinkerton didn’t mind being left such an important task. After most of the day hearing preparations of the Winchester’s meal, he got hungry and ordered himself a meal and had it delivered by Grubhub at an extra charge. He ate his meal and at the mention of A Christmas Story, he decided he would pull it up on the computer and watch too. Pinkerton got engrossed in the movie and forgot all about his assignment. 

\-------------

Diana woke up early and went to shower. She finished quickly and dried herself off. She hurried to her old room and chose a pair of maternity jeans and a red sweater. She brushed her hair out but decided to leave it down for today. She put on her socks and shoes and then made her way to the kitchen. She got the cinnamon rolls out and unwrapped the dough. She cut them and then placed them on a sheet pan allowing them space to rise. She waited for the oven to heat up and then put them in the oven to bake. She made a big pot of coffee. She was surprised that Sam wasn’t up but he was probably sleeping in with Eileen. You thought of how life could change if Sam and Eileen got married and had kids of their own. You would love having another woman around to spend time with and cousins for Zach to play with. You could imagine future Christmases with little children up early and excited about opening presents, learning to ride new bikes, or Sam and Dean up late building a wooden dollhouse. You hear footsteps approaching and look up to see your Dad enter the kitchen.

“Morning Dad.”

“Good morning and Merry Christmas,” he said, coming and giving you a hug. He heads over to the coffee and gets a mug and fills it with the hot, black liquid.

“Merry Christmas. It’s gonna be a great day. I’ve already got cinnamon rolls baking, and thought I would fix some eggs and bacon too.”

“I’ll help you. Lots of hungry folks around especially on a holiday.”

“I’m used to it just feeding Sam and Dean. They’re always hungry when they get back from a hunt.”

He looked at you and smiled. “You look so happy. You’ve adjusted to this life haven’t you?”

“It’s a new adventure every day. Sam and Dean have been through a lot and they risk their lives all the time. And there’s only a few people that know just how much they’ve sacrificed to help people. I’m glad that you’re one of those people now. I hated keeping secrets from you.”

“I know and I’m glad that you told me. I’m also glad that I’m building a relationship with Dean. We talked a lot yesterday. He loves you so much and he wants to make sure you and Zachary are safe, especially when he’s gone. He’s asked me to either stay here with you or for you and Zach to stay at my house, just when he’ll be gone longer than a week.”

“He can be very overprotective at times.”

“I happen to agree with him. Some of the things that they’ve faced. I don’t want you and Zach in the middle of it.”

“Well, it’s not likely to affect us here at the bunker. I feel very safe here and this is my home now.”

“Well, you and Zachary are always welcome to stay with me.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

Diana got out another pan and then got the bacon from the fridge. 

“I guess I should fix a whole pack or maybe two,” she said, looking at the package of bacon.

“I don’t think you need THAT much bacon,” Ryan said.

“You’ve never seen how much these guys and Mary love bacon.”

“So how many eggs should I cook?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I’m not sure when everyone will be awake and cold eggs are nasty.”

“Well, if you and I go ahead and eat, then we can make some eggs as people roll in.”

“So we’re running a diner now? I’m kidding. That sounds like a good idea,” she said.

“What’s a good idea?” asked Dean coming into the kitchen.

“Just making enough eggs for whoever is awake. Then when others come in, I’ll make some more.”

“No, you won’t. I will,” he said as he kissed your cheek.

“If our guests taste your eggs, they’ll never leave,” she said. She looked at Dean and then touched his cheek. He leaned in and their lips met. It was soft and sweet and then they parted.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

Dean looked over and saw Ryan staring at them. He backed up and cleared his throat.

“Ryan, I’ll do that. You’re our guest,” he said, taking the spatula from him. “Go have a seat at the table.”

“Okay then. You know I’m surprised you’re already up. It was late last night when we finally stopped talking,” Ryan said heading to the table.

“How late?” Diana asked. 

“1:00,” Ryan said.

Diana looked at Dean and he shrugged and said “Add thirty minutes to mine.”

“One day these late nights and drinking are gonna catch up to you.”

“Come on babe. It’s Christmas.”

“I’m not saying another word. You’re up and functioning.”

“Yes, I am. Hey, so I thought that as soon as everybody has eaten and we do presents, then we can slip away and I’ll give you my gift.”

“Dean. Not in front of Dad,” she said whispering.

“Oh, it’s okay honey. I’ll be there too. I can hardly wait,” Ryan said.

“Uh, we’re definitely not talking about the same thing.”

“No, you’re not, but I’m not telling you until the last minute,” Dean said.

“But my Dad already knows? That doesn’t sound fair.”

“I wanted to get his opinion on it,” Dean said, stirring the eggs.

The timer dinged and Diana took the bacon out of the oven. The cinnamon rolls still needed more time though. She got herself a glass and then went to the fridge for some orange juice. She poured it and then put the gallon jug back. She noticed the cream cheese frosting for the rolls and set it out so it could get to room temperature. Diana then took her prenatal vitamin and got three plates out and three forks and set them on the counter.

“Let’s eat. Hopefully, the cinnamon rolls will be done soon,” she said.

Diana got a plate and Dean put some eggs on it and then she got two slices of bacon. She got a fork and then moved to the table and sat across from her Dad. Ryan got up and made his plate and refilled his coffee cup. Dean made his plate and then came to the table and set his plate down. He then went to get him some coffee. They all ate and enjoyed each other’s company. Diana tried to get Dean to give her hints about her gift but he wouldn’t budge. Her phone dinged again signaling that the cinnamon rolls were done and she got up to get them out of the oven. 

Mary came into the kitchen then.

“Merry Christmas everyone,” she said and then headed for the coffee. Dean got up and took his plate to the sink. He turned back and went to give his Mom a hug. She seemed a little surprised but welcomed his embrace.

“Merry Christmas, Mom. I’ve dreamed of spending this day with you for 33 years.”

“Me too, honey.” Mary let go of Dean and then looked at Diana. “What smells so good?”

“Cinnamon rolls. Hot and fresh out of the oven,” Diana said as she was drizzling the cream cheese frosting over them.

“Mom, do you want me to make you some eggs?”

“No, but I do want one of those and some bacon,” she said grinning. Diana got her a plate and put a roll on it for her. Mary took her plate and coffee to the table and sat beside Ryan.

Kelly and Cas then came into the kitchen.

“Hey, guys. Merry Christmas,” Diana said.

“Merry Christmas,” Kelly said and smiled sweetly at Diana. She walked up to the counter.  
“See Cas, I told you I smelled cinnamon rolls.”

“It has no effect on me either way. I have to see it to know for sure,” Cas said flatly. 

“Kelly, can I fix you some scrambled eggs?” Dean asked.

“Yes, that would be great. Thank you.”

Diana poured her a glass of orange juice and then handed it to her. She took it to the table and sat down. Cas just stood by waiting for her plate to be ready. 

“Cas, I need to talk to you when I’m done with this,” Dean said to him.

“Sounds serious.”

“It is.”

Diana heard the conversation and looked at Dean but he was concentrating on the eggs and didn’t notice. She wondered if it was about Kelly and if he wanted her to make a decision tomorrow. Diana got another plate for Kelly and handed it to Dean. He looked up at her and smiled and then continued cooking the eggs. He placed them on the plate and then handed it back to Diana. She put some bacon on it and a cinnamon roll and then handed it to Cas. Cas took it to the table and set it down in front of Kelly.

He turned and went back to Dean and they quickly left the room heading to the Library.

“Cas, we were showing Diana’s Dad some items from the storage room and we came across a box of cursed objects. I had her check her database and it had a warning about it, but not on the box. Ryan almost touched them.”

“What happened? Is he alright?”

“Yes, but it made me wonder. Did Diana touch them? This would have been when she first arrived and started taking inventory. You were here with her.”

“Dean, she..” Cas said slowly and then looked down.

“She did touch it. You had to heal her didn’t you?” Dean said, feeling frustrated and a little angry.

“Yes. She was fine and then all of a sudden she collapsed on the floor and wasn’t breathing. I touched her forehead and brought her back. She woke up and didn’t even remember what had happened. When she left the room I added the note to her database.”

“Dammit, Cas! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t think about it. I left when I got the call from the other angels and you were mad at me for leaving her and then we got obsessed with trying to find the Darkness.”

“I wished I had known but maybe it’s for the best that I didn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“If I had known, I would have asked you to wipe her memory and take her back to her apartment. If that had happened, she wouldn’t be here with me today. Wouldn’t be carrying my son. And I wouldn’t be having the best Christmas of my life. Thanks, buddy,” he said and then hugged him.

“You’re welcome,” Cas said hugging him back. “So where’s the box now?”

“Sam and I burned it. No need to have a box of cursed objects sitting around especially with a child on the way.”

“Yes. That’s a good idea.”

“And one more thing. I need you around later after we do presents. I’ve got something special planned for Diana and Ryan. Want you to stand by just in case things don’t go according to plan.”

“For healing purposes?”

“Maybe. I’ll fill you in on it right before I tell Diana about it.”

By the time they returned to the kitchen, everyone was there. Laughter and talking filled the room and Sam and Eileen were eating their breakfast. Dean went over and messed up Sam’s hair from behind. 

“Dean. Stop man. You promised,” Sam pleaded. Eileen laughed and then Sam softened. 

“Come on Sammy. Let’s have a day like when we were kids. Roughhousing, throwing the football, and eating whatever we wanted.”

“We’ll see. We did have fun didn’t we?” Sam laughed as he remembered.

Diana and Mary were loading the dishwasher and paused to see what was happening between Sam and Dean. 

“Boys?” Mary said and they both looked her way.

“Don’t make me have to put you both in time out,” she said. Diana was biting her bottom lip and had a half-smile while looking at them as well.

“Yes ma’am,” they said in unison. Everyone laughed.

\-----------

The group was assembled in the war room and Dean and Sam were passing out the presents. Once the gifts were all given out Sam and Dean took their seats and everyone started opening presents. Diana again was taking it all in. She had her camera beside her and she snapped a few candid photos of people opening presents. She wanted to get some photos of everyone in front of the tree later. She watched Sam opening the gift that she had bought him and she saw his eyes sparkle when he saw it and then he looked up at her. 

“Thank you, Diana. I love it,” he said as he pulled the shirt up in front of his chest. It said Best Big Brother Ever. Diana smiled back at him. Dean noticed the gift.

“Why didn’t I get one of those?” Dean asked.

“Because you’re not the best big brother. I am,” said Sam.

“That hurts, Sam,” he said, but he was grinning. Dean was glad that Sam and Diana had a close relationship just like a brother and sister. 

Diana opened one of her presents. It was from Mary. It was a heart-shaped charm with the word Daughter engraved on it. She turned it over and it said Christmas 2017. She felt her eyes watering and she blinked several times. She looked over at Mary but she was unwrapping one of her gifts. Diana wanted to wait until she looked up. It only took a few minutes when Mary looked up and saw Diana. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. 

“Thank you,” Diana mouthed to Mary. 

“You’re welcome. I love you,” Mary mouthed back.

“I love you too.” 

Diana looked at Dean and he was looking at his Mom now and then he looked at you. You showed him the charm and he smiled.

You noticed Dean had your present in his hand now and had already ripped the wrapping paper.  
He opened the box and then he smiled. He looked up at you. He pulled the shirt out and did as Sam had, holding it up against his chest. It was a navy blue color with white and red lettering that said True American Hero. He laughed and Sam saw it and laughed as well.

“Great. Now he’ll wear it all the time,” Sam said.

“Hey. Mine’s better than yours now,” Dean said mockingly.

Diana opened the next box and it was from Sam. It was in a medium-sized box. She ripped the paper off and then opened the box. She moved back the tissue paper and burst out laughing. It was a pair of pink boxing gloves. She took them out and slipped one on her hand. Dean looked at them and then over at Sam.

“You gonna train me Sam?” she asked.

“No, I thought it’d leave that to your husband when you need a little aggression therapy.”

Diana laughed and then looked at Dean. She playfully brought the glove up under his chin.

Dean was in the process of opening his gift from Sam. He moved the tissue paper and he laughed now as he pulled a pair of black boxing gloves out of the box. Dean put one on his hand and then he posed as if he was going to hit Diana. She handed her camera to Sam and told him to take a picture. Dean and Diana stood up and pretended that they were fighting. 

“Do we have a new punching bag too now?” Diana asked.

“Yes, it came last week. It’s in the gym but I haven’t hung it yet,” Sam said.

“We can do it later and then break it in,” said Dean.

“Cool. I got myself a red pair of gloves,” Sam said.

“I’ll let Eileen borrow mine when she wants to go a couple of rounds with you, Sam.”

“She would never want to hit me,” he said and then signed to her.

She laughed and balled up her fist and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

“Think again, Sam,” Eileen said and then winked at him. 

Diana opened her last gift which was from her father. It was a baby onesie which said If you think I’m cute, you should see my grandpa. Diana smiled and laid it on her stomach. 

“Thanks, Dad. I love getting these baby things.”

“Well, you’ll be getting more next month,” he said.

“Really, why?”

“Lucy has organized a baby shower for you. Didn’t she tell you?”

“No, she didn’t. Was it supposed to be a surprise?”

“Oops. Maybe it was. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’ll act surprised.”

Diana moved the box aside and her Dad said, “There’s something else in the box.”

She picked it back up and looked inside. There was a keychain with a Toyota emblem on them and a card that said Congratulations on your new Toyota. 

“Dad, what did you do?” Diana asked, shocked that he had bought her a car.

“Well, you’ve had your tiny car for a long time now and it’s not that reliable anymore. And babies have a lot of things that you need to carry with you, so I got you a new Toyota 4 Runner.”

“Oh my God! Is it here?” Diana asked as she got up and then went to hug her Dad. 

“No, it’s still at the dealership. They’re waiting for you to come and pick out the color that you want.”

Dean was standing nearby and Diana turned to him. “Did you know about this?”

“Not until last night. I was just as surprised as you are now.”

“Wow! Dad, this is too much. It’s an expensive gift. Let me pay you back for it since I’m a professor now too.”

“No. I’ve been saving for years. Your college expenses were always taken care of since I was a faculty member and you went to college practically free except for housing and meals. I’m happy to be able to help you and Zachary have safe transportation.”

“Oh, Dad. Thank you,” she said and hugged him again.

\------------ 

Diana wanted pictures of everyone around the tree. She took several photos until Dean insisted that she be in the pictures. He took a picture of her and her Dad. Then he handed the camera to Castiel. He took a picture of Dean and Diana, and then Sam joined them, and then Mary rounded out the family photo. Diana took her camera back and wanted a picture of Sam and Eileen. She also wanted a picture of Kelly and Castiel together. Dean went over to his Mom and asked her to play host to the other guests while he gave his present to Diana and Ryan. Sam knew about the gift and was on board to help if needed. Dean went over to Cas and said it was time. They left the room and while Dean was getting the supplies needed he explained it to Castiel. Castiel warned that they were tampering with the future if something went wrong but he couldn’t be dissuaded. He knew what it would mean to Diana and Ryan and he wanted to give this to them. They combined the ingredients into two bowls and then set them on the desk in Diana’s room. Dean went back to the Library and saw Ryan and he motioned to him. Ryan quickly came over to Dean.

“It’s time. Where’s Diana?”

“I think she’s in the kitchen.”

Dean and Ryan made their way to the kitchen and found her sitting at the table. She was eating some cheese and crackers and drinking water.

“Hey. You ready for my gift to you?” he asked, grinning at her.

“Sure. Let me finish my snack, especially if I need some extra energy.”

“It’s probably a good idea for you to have had a snack but not for the reason that you’re thinking. Just bring your snack with you and your water.”

“Okay,” Diana says and then gets up and pops the last chunk of cheese in her mouth, and the cracker munching as she walks.

They go into her old bedroom and she sees the two bowls on the desk. She looks inside and sees identical ingredients in each bowl: white feathers, sand, and drops of water.

“Come sit down on the bed. I want to explain this to you first.”

She does as he asked and looks up at him anxiously.

“This is something that I learned from my grandfather, Henry Winchester. He was a Men of Letters and he used this spell to find me and Sam. Who is the one person that you want to see and talk to more than anyone else?”

Diana looked sad and she sighed. She glanced over at her Dad who was standing behind Dean.

“My Mom.”

“Exactly. When we had our last fight, I realized that I had everything I would need to make that happen for you and your Dad too. So if you want to do the spell, you can spend some time with your Mom.”

“What? How is that possible?” Diana asked, looking from her father and then back to Dean.

“We would need your blood to add to the bowl which has angel feathers, tears of a dragon, and some sands of time and you would need to recite this phrase to activate the blood sigil.” Dean handed her an index card with some words in Enochian. She recognized it from the book that Castiel had shown her months ago but she didn’t remember the words. Dean had the pronunciation underneath to make sure the spell would work. 

“So Dad are you okay with me doing this? I mean to talk to Mom.”

“Yes, honey. And I’m not just here to watch. I’m doing the spell too. For Sarah.”

Diana finally realized what this would mean. They would all be together as a family again. She began to cry and her father took her into his arms. He got emotional as well. They parted and Diana went to Dean and hugged him as tightly as she could. He enveloped her in his arms and he felt her sobbing again. He pulled back to look at her.

“I can’t believe this is about to happen. My mom and sister will be here. For how long?”

“It’s hard to say. Our grandfather was coming from the past and he was alive but he died while here with us. It was when he gave us the key to the bunker. Your mom and sister are dead and coming from Heaven, so it’s only going to be a short visit. Cas is outside and can assist in getting them back to Heaven and making sure that nothing interrupts or disturbs the time flow while you all are visiting.”

“Will you stay here with us the whole time?” Diana asked.

“Yes, of course. I want to watch you enjoy my gift to you.”

“I’ll never be able to give you anything to come close to what you’re giving me now. All I gave you was a stupid t-shirt.”

Dean caressed her cheek. “Honey, you’re giving me a son in a few months. I can never top that even if I tried for the rest of my life.” He kissed her lips softly and wiped away another tear that fell. “So are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Ryan come over here and sit on the bed. When they appear, they’ll be right in front of you. Since Sarah was a child, if you’re sitting, she’ll be at eye level with you. We’ll have you both to recite the words at the same time.”

Dean opened the door and saw Sam standing by. He asked him to come in and help with the drawing of the sigils. Sam came in and stood in front of Diana. He was carrying a small knife.

“You trust me, right?” Sam asked her.

“With my life,” she said.

“Dean wanted me to get your blood, while he holds the bowl.”

Dean came and held the bowl under your hand. “I’m sorry sweetheart. I didn’t want to be the one to hurt you.”

“But you’re asking Sam to do it.”

“I’ll be as gentle as possible,” Sam promised.

“I know,” she said and held her hand out to Sam. He cupped it with his own and then slowly slid the blade across the inside of her hand. She winced and scrunched her eyes closed as Dean watched the pain on her face. Sam turned her hand to the side and told her to squeeze her hand so the blood could flow into the bowl. Once they had enough blood for the spell, Dean set the bowl back on the desk and picked up the second bowl, and brought it in front of Ryan. Sam used a cloth to wipe off Diana’s blood from the blade and then moved in front of Ryan.

“I’ll be as gentle as I was with Diana,” Sam said to Ryan.

“It’s fine, Sam. Go ahead,” he said as he placed his hand in Sam’s. Sam slowly slid the blade across Ryan’s palm while Dean held the bowl and collected his blood. Dean put that bowl beside the other one on the desk and then he took two handkerchiefs back to Ryan and Diana. He handed one to Ryan but he tied it around Diana’s cut hand carefully. She smiled at him and he returned one back. 

“Okay, Sam and I are going to draw the sigils now. When we’re done, you both need to say the words together.”

Sam had already gotten Ryan’s bowl and was drawing the sigil on the floor. Dean got Diana’s bowl and dipped his finger into her blood and then drew the sigil near her feet. She looked down at the symbol that he drew. It looked like a sideways figure eight to her. Sam finished and then stood up. Dean stood up and then handed Sam his bowl. He placed them on the desk and then he left the room and closed the door. Dean nodded to them. Diana and Ryan looked at the index card with these words printed:

CNLA PVGO CNLA  
Kah-nee-lah puh-goh kah-nee-lah  
Means Blood unto blood 

They began the incantation together and when they completed saying it, they looked at Dean. 

“Again,” he instructed. They said it again and the sigils started to glow. Diana’s eyes widened as her mother materialized in front of her. Ryan stared as his youngest daughter Sarah appeared.

“Mom. It’s me, Diana.”

“Diana? Is it really you?” the woman who looked exactly like Diana said. Dean sucked in a breath at the sight. It was like Diana was looking into a mirror except without the bulging belly. 

“Daddy?” said the red-haired little girl who stood in front of Ryan.

“Yes, Sarah. It’s me,” he said holding out his arms to her. She joyfully jumped into her father’s arms and Ryan hugged her tight. He had started crying now at being able to hold his little girl in his arms again. He swung her onto his lap and then kissed her cheeks one after the other.

Molly slowly moved toward Diana but then noticed her belly. She reached out and touched her belly. “You’re pregnant.”

“Yes. Mom, I’ve missed you so much. And I need you now more than ever.”

Diana moved closer and put her arms around her mother. Her mother did the same and they embraced lovingly. Diana smiled but she had begun to cry as well. 

“How is this possible? We were in Heaven and now we’re,” Molly stopped talking as she looked around the room. She saw Dean and he stood silent waiting on Diana. Diana pulled back and noticed her Mom staring at Dean.

“Mom, this is Dean. He’s my fiance and the father of our baby.” Diana took her mom’s hand and then reached out for Dean. He came and took Diana’s hand and looked into Molly’s eyes. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Morgan.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Dean.” Molly looked back at Diana and smiled. She suddenly looked at the motion behind her and caught sight of her husband, Ryan kissing their daughter Sarah.

“Ryan?” she said softly and he turned his head. He set Sarah down and then approached his wife.

“Hello, Molly.” She let go of Diana’s hand and went to her husband. She went into his arms and they hugged. Ryan pulled back and then tenderly kissed her lips. Diana was sobbing again and she squeezed Dean’s hand. He kissed her forehead. Sarah came over and looked up at the couple. 

“Who are you?” she asked Dean. She didn’t wait for an answer but she took Diana’s hand and pulled on it. “You look like my mommy but that’s my mommy and daddy.”

Diana leaned down to eye level with her little sister. “I’m your sister, Diana.”

“No, you’re not. My sister is only 8 years old.”

“Well, I was the last time I saw you. I’ve gotten older and grew up.”

“You got fat too.”

Dean laughed at the child’s words.

“I’m not fat. I have a baby inside me. This is your nephew, Zachary.”

“How did a baby get inside you?”

“Uh, well, I think you should ask Mom that question,” Diana said. Sarah turned toward her parents, but Diana touched her shoulder. “But not right now.”

Sarah turned back around and looked up at Dean. 

“You still didn’t answer my question.” 

Dean looked at Diana grinning and then he squatted down to face the child on her level.

“What question was that?” he asked.

Sarah rolled her eyes and smacked her lips in an exaggerated expression. 

“Who are you?”

“My name is Dean. Your sister, Diana is my girlfriend.”

“Are you in love with her?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Are you getting married?”

“Yes, we are.”

“Can I be in the wedding? Can I be the flower girl? Please,” she said jumping up and down making them both laugh.

“We’ll see, Sarah. You know I forgot how you ask so many questions. It’s cute,” Diana said.

“Nuh-uh. You used to get mad at me for asking too many questions. Said that you wanted me to be quiet so you could read. It hurt my feelings.”

Diana took Sarah’s hand in hers. “I’m sorry Sarah. I shouldn’t have said that to you. Will you please forgive me?”

“Yeah. I already did. Do you wanna play with my doll?”

“Sarah, honey. You didn’t bring your doll. Actually, can you talk to your Dad and let me talk to your sister for a few minutes,” Molly said, stroking her daughter’s hair.

“Okay, mommy,” Sarah said and then ran back into her Dad’s arms. He scooped her up and they started another conversation.

Molly took Diana’s hand and Dean rose to his feet.

“I’ll give you some privacy,” he said and stepped back against the door.

“My baby is having a baby of her own. I so wish I was here for you. Your Dad said that he’s always tried to do what was best for you.”

“And he has. He’s wonderful, but there were times when I needed you. Like when I got my period, and my first crush on a boy, and then when he broke my heart.”

“I know honey. I’m sorry about that. Believe me, I wished things had turned out differently but mine and Sarah’s lives were over on that day. And yours is all coming together. You have a wonderful man that loves you and you’re having a baby soon. You will finally know what it means to put another person’s wants and needs before your own.”

“I’m already learning that Mom. I want to be a good mom, just like you were.”

“Oh, honey. I’m glad that you thought I was a good mother, but I never felt like I was doing the right thing for you or Sarah. I always doubted myself and felt like I could be better.”

“No, you were the best Mother for both of us.”

“I know that now. And that’s the secret to being the best Mom possible. Always keep trying to be better than you were the day before. Are you going to mess up sometimes? Yes, of course, you will. But if you keep trying and love this child with everything that you have, then he will think that he has the best Mom ever.”

Molly touched your face and then stroked your hair, the same way she had just done with Sarah. You remembered when she used to brush your hair at night right before bed. She would sometimes even sit with you and stroke your hair until you fell asleep. You hadn’t thought about that in years, but now it seemed like it had happened last night. You started to cry but these were happy tears of being with her and your little sister. You went into her arms for another hug.

There was a soft knock at the door and Dean opened the door.

“It’s time,” Castiel said.

“Okay. Let them say goodbye,” Dean said and then closed the door. “Diana, it’s time for them to go.”

Diana slowly pulled back and out of her mother’s arms. 

“I’ll remember what you said and I’ll try to be the best Mom for Zachary. Will you do something for me?”

Molly nodded.

“Watch over me. And if I start to mess up or forget to put him first, send me a reminder.”

“I will but you’re going to be just fine. I know it.”

Molly kissed her daughter’s cheek and then moved over to Ryan. Sarah hopped down and came back over to Diana. She smiled up at you and then motioned with her finger. Diana leaned down and Sarah whispered to her sister.

“I still don’t like boys but Dean is okay.“

Diana chuckled and then hugged Sarah and kissed her cheek.

“Yeah, he’s a good guy. I love you, Sarah.”

“Love you too. Hey, the next time I come to visit can I play with your baby?”

“Yeah. I think that would be nice.”

Diana looked over at her parents and they were kissing again. She understood now how they were feeling, especially when she said goodbye to Dean when he had to face Amara. She tried to control her emotions and not cry but she was once again facing saying goodbye to her mother. They broke their embrace and then Molly turned and took Sarah’s hand. Ryan came over and took Diana’s hand and they stood staring at each other until Molly and Sarah softly faded away. Ryan and Diana embraced each other and she let the tears flow freely. She still missed them but the ache wasn’t as intense. She pulled back and looked up at her Dad. He wiped his tears and smiled at her.

“This has been the best Christmas in so many years,” he said.

“I know.”

“And we have Dean to thank for it,” he said as Dean approached you both.

Ryan put his hand out and shook Dean’s hand firmly. 

“It wasn’t me. I only got to know my grandfather for two days but he taught me this spell, and I’m so glad that I paid attention.”

“Me too,” Diana said and then hugged Dean and he wrapped his arms around her.

“I think I need to be alone. I’m going to my room,” he said and then left the room.

Castiel poked his head in.

“Diana, are you okay?” he asked.

“Yes, Cas. Thank you.”

“Hey, Cas. One more thing before you make sure they got back okay. Heal Diana’s cut.”

“Sure,” he said and came over.

Diana held out her hand and he lightly touched it and it was whole again. She smiled at him and then he left the room and closed the door.

“So how do you feel?”

“Happy. Loved. I know I can do this now. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said and then kissed your lips tenderly. “Now, I think you owe me some sexual favors.”

Diana burst out laughing and said, “Later tonight.”


	52. Chapter 52

Castiel went to check on Kelly. He found her in her room crying. 

“Kelly? What’s wrong?”

“I’ve made up my mind. I want to go to Heaven. I know it’s the right thing to do.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. After watching Dean and Diana and the rest of their family talking about how much they love Zachary and can’t wait to meet him. I know that no one will feel that way for Jack except me. This way we’ll always be together in Heaven.”

“I’m actually going to Heaven right now. I need to check on something.”

“Let’s go then. Right now. Don’t say anything to Sam or Dean. I wrote Diana a note to say goodbye,” she said as a sob caught in her throat.

Kelly stood up and left the note on the bed. She and Cas slipped out through the kitchen and into the garage. They got into the truck and left the bunker.

\------------

Diana went to the kitchen to get her something to drink. She felt emotionally drained from all the crying but she finally knew how her Mom felt about her and Sarah. Her motherly advice was something that she would try to follow as she thought about Zachary. She would put his needs first before her own and love him with all of her heart. She got water and twisted off the cap and drank. Mary came into the kitchen and came over to her.

“How are you doing?”

“I’m tired. It’s been an emotional day. I’ve cried but they’ve been happy tears.”

“So did your mom give you any advice about being a mother?”

“Yes. She told me as long as I always put him first, then I’ll be okay. And when I think that I’m not doing it right or messing up, as long as I try to do better the next day, then everything will work out fine.”

“That’s smart advice. I wished I could have met her but I know this was for you and Ryan. How did he handle it?”

“He was very emotional. He kissed my mom a lot and he did the same with Sarah,” Diana said and then chuckled at the mention of her sister. “I had forgotten how funny my sister was. She looked up at Dean and said “who are you?”

“What did Dean do?,” Mary asked, chuckling.

“He bent down to her and told her his name and that we were a couple. She asked if we were getting married and he said yes. Then she asked if she could be in the wedding as the flower girl.”

“How old was she?”

“Six and full of questions. Before they left, she said when she comes back to visit, she wanted to play with my baby.”

“Dean said she was cute and had beautiful red hair. Where does that come from?”

“My Dad’s mom had red hair. Sarah looks just like her and I look like my mom.”

“Dean noticed that too. He said it took him by surprise.”

“He was wonderful and so sweet. Sam too. He helped Dean with the sigils and Sam was the one who cut my hand. Dean said he couldn’t do it.”

“Yeah. Dean can’t stand to see anyone he loves in pain or hurting. He’s already worried about that when you’re in labor.”

“Well, hopefully, he’ll learn a few things in our Lamaze class that will help him cope with that.”

\--------------

“Kelly, I know you said that this was your decision but it seems to me like you still aren’t 100% sure. So why are you doing this?”

“Because he chose you Castiel. When you touched my stomach for the first time in the hotel, I heard him. He spoke to me. He told me that even if it seems scary, if I just went to the gate, and followed your plan, that you would make sure he was born.”

“But my plan is to take you both to Heaven. I’m not going to change my mind unless you’ve changed yours and want to try the grace extraction.”

“No. I don’t want that. Sam and Dean, they want to take away his powers because they’re scared. But I’m not.”

“Kelly, you”

“You asked me who would protect him, guide him when I’m gone. I know now. It’s you.”

“Me? That’s...I. I’m not someone that you should put your faith in, Kelly. I couldn’t kill Dagon. I lost two of my men on that mission. I betrayed my friends, my family, and I keep failing everyone.”

“Before all of this happened, I was a cut-rate political flack, in an embarrassingly unprofessional relationship with my boss. I don’t know why it’s me, and I don’t know why it’s you. But I know that we are destined for something here. Something great.”

Kelly is smiling at Cas and he glances over at her.

“Well I wish I had your faith,” he said before looking back at the road.

“You will.”

\----------------

Diana and Eileen decided to make some hot chocolate. She went to the Library to see who all wanted some and realized that she hadn’t seen Kelly and Castiel since lunch. She figured Castiel may have gotten held up while visiting Heaven but it wasn’t like Kelly to stay in her room all day. She went to her room and knocked on the door.

“Kelly?”

There was no answer and she knocked again and called her name again. When there was still no answer, she slowly opened the door and looked inside. She wasn’t there. She started to check the bathroom but then noticed something on the bed. She walked over and saw the note and her name on it. She picked it up and opened it.

Diana,

I can never say thank you enough for your kindness and your friendship over these last few weeks. I wish you and Dean a lifetime of happiness and love together. I know Zachary will be the luckiest little boy because he has you for a mother. I wished my life could have been different but I know now what I have to do. Jack and I will be in Heaven, together forever. 

Love,

Kelly

Diana was crying now. How could she decide to end it all? You thought she would try the experiment that Sam suggested. It’s not right. No, please, God! Let her change her mind or have something to stop her before it’s too late. 

Diana rushed back to the Library carrying the note. Dean saw her coming and the panicked look on her face and rushed to meet her.

“What wrong?”

“It’s Kelly. She left. She’s going to Heaven. She and Jack are going to die,” she said handing the note to Dean.

He read it quickly and then looked up at you. Sam was standing at his side and he passed the note to him as well. 

“She made her choice. We told her that we wouldn’t stop her.”

“No Dean. You have to go after her.”

“What? I thought you said weeks ago that it was her choice, no matter what she decided.”

“Well, she didn’t think this through. She’s been really emotional and-”

“She’s not doing what you want her to do, so you want us to go save her,” he said.

“That’s not fair. You’re turning my words around on me.”

“Diana, he’s right. It’s her choice. I don’t like it either, but I doubt we would be able to get there in time or to change her mind,” Sam said.

“So you’re not even going to try to stop her? What about Cas? Did he take her with him? Call him?” Diana was crying and breathing heavily and on the verge of a panic attack.

“Honey, calm down,” Dean said and he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back. “Just breathe. It’s going to be okay.”

“You don’t know that. They could already be gone,” Diana said and she cried harder.

Ryan came over and laid his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Let me talk to her.”

Dean let go of Diana and stepped out of the way. He and Sam made their way out of the room and Mary followed. 

“Damnit! Do you think this was Cas again? Talking Kelly into it?” Dean said.

“I don’t think so. Kelly’s letter seems pretty clear,” said Sam.

“Guys. How far away is it? Couldn’t you just go and see if they’re there?” asked Mary.

“Mom. It’s Christmas. I don’t want to drive all that way for nothing,” Dean said.

“It wouldn’t be for nothing if you can save a mother and her unborn child.”

“Who happens to be the spawn of Lucifer!” Dean shouted.

“Dean, I don’t want to go and leave Eileen either, but we need to know for sure,” Sam said and then headed toward the garage.

“Mom, tell Diana we’re on our way,” he said as he ran after Sam.

\-------------

It was evening by the time Castiel arrived at the park. He turned off the engine and then turned to face Kelly.

“This is it. Kelly are you sure?”

She just nods and smiles at him. “Yeah. As long as you’re here, I know it’s gonna be okay.”

They get out of the truck and slowly walk toward the sandbox. As they stand there, a white glow appears, and swirls of sand and white smoke rise up and then settle back down. A man is now standing in the middle of the sandbox and he smiles at them.

“Castiel. Kelly. It’s good to see you.”

“Hello, Joshua.”

Joshua steps down out of the sandbox and approaches them.

“I know you must be scared, but don’t be,” Joshua says smiling at Kelly.

Suddenly Dagon appears behind Joshua and he explodes in a puff of smoke.

Dagon waves her arm to clear the smoke.

“Hey, girl! Miss me. Wow! You two got so close.”

Cas and Kelly stare in shock at what just happened.

“Do you know how long I have had to wait here for you? Weeks of watching families and their snot-nosed brats playing. Oh, Castiel. Flipped your pal Kelvin ages ago, then smoked him.”

Dagon advances on Kelly and Cas moves in front of her to protect her.

“You stay away from her,” Cas says and then draws his angel blade. 

“What? No Colt? Wait. You don’t even have it anymore? Hilarious.”

Cas strikes out at Dagon with his blade but she blocks his blow and then hits him in the stomach. She knocks the blade from his hand and then punches him in the face. Kelly looks on and is terrified for Cas’s safety. Dagon strikes at Cas again but he blocks her blow. She then hits him in the stomach doubling him over and then she hits him in the face twice. Cas stumbles and falls to the ground groaning.

“Look at him. Your angelic defender. You really thought he was gonna save you? This sad, fluttering, aimless little moth?”

Dagon is circling Cas and readying for her final attack. She pulls Cas up by his throat and he’s suspended in the air as she chokes him.

“No!” Kelly yells, but then she sees headlights and hears the rumble of a car engine as it approaches. Sam and Dean have arrived. Dagon still has Cas in a death grip and reaches back with her free arm. Her hand glows red hot with fire as she readies to kill Castiel. Gunshots ring out as Sam has jumped out of the car and is firing at Dagon. Kelly retreats to a safer distance to watch. Dagon flings Cas to the side and then turns to face Sam. Sam is in the process of reloading his gun. Dagon approaches him and hits him across the face. The force of her blow sends him airborne and he crashes down on a park bench, shattering it to pieces. Dean now approaches aiming the Colt at her but she suddenly disappears. Dean looks around surprised but then Dagon appears to his right. She grabs Dean’s arm and twists until the bone cracks in two. Dean cries out in pain and is forced to his knees. Dagon punches him in the face and he falls to the ground groaning. 

Dagon now holds the Colt in her hand. 

“Yeah. Time to take this off the board,” she says. Her hand glows red hot again.

Dean looks up to see the Colt melting in her hand.

“No!” he yells but the Colt falls to the ground. He knows that was their only hope in defeating her.

Castiel has gotten up and is now approaching Kelly.

“Kid, come on. It’s just getting sad,” she says to Castiel.

“Run,” Cas says to Kelly but she touches his shoulder and then shakes her head. She moves her hand down to hold Castiel’s hand. Dagon notices the gesture and smiles.

“Aw. Adorbs!” she says mockingly.

Kelly’s eyes glow yellow and she looks over at Castiel, as electric energy shoots from her hand and transfers over to Cas’s hand and straight up his arm to his face. His eyes glow a glacier blue but then turn the same yellow color of Kelly’s. Dagon readies to strike him with her red hot hand.

“Cas!” Sam yells.

“No!” Dean screams.

As Dagon’s arm approaches Castiel, he reaches out and grabs it. He holds it there and the fire is extinguished. Dagon looks on in shock that this weak angel now has the strength to stop her.

“How?” she says.

“Call it a miracle.”

Dagon’s hand now bursts into flames and she cries out in pain. Castiel releases her and her whole body is consumed in flames. Everyone stares at Castiel who has just killed Dagon.

Sam rises to his feet. Dean does as well but has more difficulty as he’s holding his broken right arm. They walk slowly over to Castiel and Kelly.

“Cas?” Dean says.

“What was that?” Sam asks.

“It was me. But it was also-” Cas says as he looks at Kelly and then down at her belly. Kelly is caressing her stomach and knows that her vision came true.

“You’re hurt,” Cas says, noticing Dean’s arm. He touches him and the white light glows and Dean flexes his hand without pain.

“Thank you for coming to fight for us.”

“Are you okay?” Dean asks.

“I am. I’ve been so lost. I’m not lost anymore. And I know now that this child must be born with all of his power.”

Kelly smiles at Cas now.

“You can’t actually mean that,” Sam says.

“Yes, I do. I have faith.” Cas looks over at Kelly and then back at the guys. “We have to go.”

Cas and Kelly move past Sam and Dean.

“Hey, Cas. Wait a second. Hold on,” says Sam.

Cas turns back around to face them.

“You have to just trust me,” Cas says.

“No man, wait. Whatever that thing did to you, we’re not gonna let you walk away,” Dean says.

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen,” Sam says.

“Yes, it is.”

Before Sam can react, Cas comes to him and touches his forehead and Sam collapses to the ground unconscious. Dean just stares and then says, “Don’t”, but Cas touches him as well and he collapses beside Sam. Cas looks down at his friends and then says, “I’m sorry.”

Cas then turns and walks toward the truck with Kelly following along behind. They get into the truck and Kelly looks at Cas.

“What did he tell you?”

“He didn’t tell me. He showed me. The future.”

Cas starts the truck and they drive off into the night.


	53. Chapter 53

Sam and Dean awoke an hour later with splitting headaches. Dean looked around but the truck was gone along with Cas and Kelly. He spotted the Colt in two pieces and he picked it up and put it in the inside pocket of his jacket.

“You good?” Dean said looking over at Sam.

“Got a headache and feel nauseous,” Sam replied, getting to his feet. He reaches out his arm to Dean and helps pull him up.

“Same here. Hope Cas didn’t bring my concussion back,” Dean replied.

“You okay to drive?” Sam asks as they slowly walk toward the Impala.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Let’s get home.”

\---------------

Everyone was waiting up when Sam and Dean came into the Library. Diana jumped up and ran to Dean and he pulled her into a hug. Eileen did the same to Sam. Diana was worried since Kelly and Castiel weren’t with them but she was waiting on Dean or Sam to tell them what happened. They make their way to the table and sit down.

“So what happened?” Mary asked.

“Got there just as Dagon had Cas by the throat. She was gonna kill him. I shot at her but it had no effect,” Sam said.

“I had the Colt but she disappeared right in front of me and then reappeared beside me. Grabbed my arm and broke it like a twig.”

“Dean,” Diana said, reaching out to touch his arm.

“I’m fine. Cas healed me. But I’m skipping ahead. Dagon had the Colt and she melted it.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled it out and laid it on the table. Mary picked it up inspecting the damage.

“You think it can be fixed?” she asked.

“Don’t know,” said Dean looking down.

“So Cas goes over to get Kelly just as Dagon tries to get her. This is when the really weird stuff happened. Kelly takes Cas by the hand and then some kind of energy radiates from her into Cas. His eyes change to a glowing yellow,” Sam said.

“Like Azazel’s?” Mary asks.

“No, it’s different. It was like a force or an energy field. I’ve never seen anything like it before. But Cas stopped Dagon as she was going to kill him. And then she burst into flames and disintegrated in front of us,” he continued.

“We asked Cas what happened. He said it was him but it was also the baby. He said that he knew that the baby had to be born with all of his powers,” Dean added.

“So Kelly is okay? She and the baby,” Diana asked.

“Yes, she and that…” Dean looked into Diana’s eyes and then changed his mind on what he was going to say. “Baby.”

“Oh, Dean. Thank you. But why didn’t they come back with you?”

“Cas..he changed. He wasn’t himself. We tried to stop him but he touched our foreheads and knocked us out,” said Dean, running his fingers through his hair.

“I thought that’s how he heals people. So he can hurt you too?”

“We’re fine. Just a little headache,” Sam added.

“By the time we woke up, they were gone. So we’re back to square one,” Dean said and then stood up. “Hey guys, I’m beat. I’m going to bed. You coming?” he asked Diana.

She stood up and took his hand. “Do you need some of your pain meds?” she asked.

“Nah. Just some rest,” he said and then they walked off toward their room. 

“I think I’ll do that too,” Sam said, taking Eileen’s hand. “Goodnight, Mom.”

“Night honey,” Mary said. “Well, I guess you got a taste of what our lives are like,” looking at Ryan.

“Yes. I think I can understand now why Diana kept this place and what Sam and Dean do a secret from me. I have a new respect for what you all do now.”

“It’s not an easy life. Diana seems to handle it well, and Dean doesn’t tell her everything. He will protect them.”

“I know. We had a long talk the other night. He’s asked me to stay here with her or for her and Zachary to stay with me when he’s gone.”

“I think that’s a good idea.”


	54. Chapter 54

The next morning, Mary arrived back at the BMOL base and checked in with Ketch. 

“So did you enjoy your Christmas?” she asked.

“It was quite productive. In fact, we have a little exercise to take care of. An interrogation.”

“Who’s the prisoner?”

“Does it matter? Come on,” he said rising and leading the way out of the conference room and down the hall. 

Mary thought he was being very formal and standoffish. He might still be mad that she had turned down his advances or the fact that she didn’t invite him to spend Christmas with her at the bunker. She still needed to tell him that she was moving out of the base and going back to the bunker with her sons. She would do that after completing this interrogation. Ketch opened the door and then walked inside. The room was bare except for a long table with a metal case and a cloth draped across it. There was a chair on the other side of the table. In the middle of the room was a dentist’s chair but it had metal handcuffs at the end of the armrests and leg restraints at the bottom. There was an ordinary-looking man in the chair and he glared at you both when you came in.

Ketch opened the metal case on the table to reveal four long, silver screws. He picked one up and approached the man.

“Where is the rest of your family?”

The man just stares at him and then also looks over at Mary. Mary stares back at him wondering what he is.

“Eyes on me. I asked you a question. Where is your family? Surely you want to all be together again. I can make that happen.”

“I’m sure you can. They’re long gone by now, chap,” the man said sarcastically.

With a sudden lunge, Ketch drives the metal screw into the man’s shoulder blade. He cries out in pain but Ketch continues to push it further in. Ketch releases the screw and it stays in place embedded in the man’s shoulder.

\---------------

Dean tossed and turned most of the night. The events that transpired with Castiel and Kelly had shaken him to his core. Diana tried to get him to talk about it but he said he was fine. She even offered to give him those sexual favors he wanted earlier in the day, but he said he was tired and his head was hurting. He knew he was lying but he didn’t want to just go through the motions especially when his head was elsewhere. Diana drifted off to sleep and he snuggled up behind her and draped his arm around her and rested his hand on her belly. This was how he finally fell asleep. He only slept for 4 hours because his mind replayed the events in his dream but with a very different conclusion. Dagon still broke his arm and she melted the Colt. Then she had Cas by the throat and she set him on fire until his body was totally consumed. Then Dagon turned and took Kelly by the arm. As they walked past him, Kelly turned to look at him except it wasn’t Kelly’s face. Now Diana was staring back at him. She looked sad and hurt. 

“Why didn’t you save me? I trusted you and now I’m going to die when I have this baby. Goodbye Dean.”

Dean jerked awake and was trying to catch his breath. He looked over at Diana’s sleeping form. He moved his arm and inched backward away from her and sat up on the edge of the bed. He pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt and quietly made his way out of the room. He went to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. He brought his coffee cup out to the Library and sat in one of the leather chairs that Diana loved so much. Before long, Sam came in and was surprised to see him.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

“Couldn’t sleep. Okay, so last night. That Super Mario power-up crap? That wasn’t Cas.”

Sam took his seat at the table behind his laptop.

“That frigging baby isn’t even born yet, and it sock-puppeted him. Think about it.”

Dean gets up and comes to the table facing Sam now.

“Cas said that he had faith in Lucifer Jr. What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know. I mean, look. This doesn’t make any sense to me either, Dean. But if we want to have some shot at finding Cas, then we have to, I don’t know, uh, try and think like him.”

“How? Seriously. I mean up until now if Cas messed up if he did something wrong, but he thought it was for the right reasons, I got it. Right? But last night, when I looked at him, I did not recognize the guy staring back at me.”

Sam thinks about it knowing that it’s true. He looks down at the table and unfolds the cloth around the dismantled Colt. Dean stared down at it now too.

“Can you fix it?”

“I hope so.”

A cell phone vibrates on one of the tables and Sam gets up to see whose it is. He holds it up to Dean.

“Not mine.”

“Must be one of Mom’s,” he says and then answers it.

It was Alicia Banes. She was one of the twins that they met when they went to Asa Fox’s memorial service. She explained that Mary had given her her number if they ever needed any help. Max was there with his sister but thought she was being overly dramatic for calling. Their Mom was on a case and hadn’t called and Alicia was worried. She had been hunting a witch who had killed people all over Wyoming, but now they hadn’t heard from her in several days. Alicia told them their location and Sam said that they could come and meet them and help out. Dean just rolled his eyes as he was still tired and didn’t really want to drive to Wyoming. Alicia took him up on the offer, even though Max didn’t want to bother the Winchesters. Sam hung up and then turned to face Dean.

“What the hell, man? What about Cas?” Dean asked.

“Dude, Cas ditched his cell phone. Jody put an APB out for Cas and Kelly across three states. Until that shakes something loose or we get some other break, all we’re doing is sitting here, banging our heads against a brick wall. Let’s get out there, let’s...Their mom’s on a hunting trip, and hasn’t been home in a week.”

Dean looks back at Sam considering the meaning of his last sentence. He sighs and then says,

“All right. You tell Eileen and I’ll tell Diana and Ryan. Meet you back here in 10 minutes.”

\---------------

Back in the interrogation room, Mary is now seated in the chair with two screws in her shoulder. She is slumped over. A cell phone is buzzing in the background. Ketch splashed water on her and she gasps and wakes up suddenly. Ketch gets right up in her face.

“Please be a dear and shut that bloody thing off,” he says.

“It’s Dean,” Mary says looking at her phone. 

“And?”

Mary just stares back at Ketch but doesn’t answer the call but lets it go to voicemail.

“Mom. Hey, I just wanted to let you know that me and Sam, we’re heading out on a case with those witch twins, Max and Alicia. I’ll text you the info, but I know the Brits have got you back at it after this break, but just in case you’re in town, you could stop in and check with Diana. Ryan will be here with her too. Um….and even if you can’t swing by, can you call me back? Just some stuff going down, and it’s kinda got me spun out. It’d be good to talk to you.”

Dean hangs up the phone.

\------------

“I suppose it amuses you to take Mary’s form, or perhaps you believe it will inspire a bit of hesitation on my part.” Ketch picks up another screw. “It will not.”

Mary just watches in disgust and it appears that Ketch is enjoying the torture of the shapeshifter. Ketch grabs the monster’s shoulder and then plunges the screw into the other shoulder blade. The Mary lookalike screams as Ketch pushes it in further and then lets go.

“He’s not gonna talk,” Mary says to Ketch.

“The shifter has killed people, Mary. This is the very beginning of what it deserves. And if it tells us where its family is, well, then, this will all stop. Promise,” Ketch says looking at the shifter.

The shifter laughs and smiles back at Ketch.

“That eye of yours twitches when you lie,” says the shifter.

“My eye twitches all the time,” Ketch says and then punches him in the face. The shifter leans its head to the side but when it comes back around, Ketch is staring at his own reflection. 

“Well then. I guess I know all about you.”

Ketch seems unphased and he turns and gets another metal screw.

\----------------

Sam and Dean arrive and meet with Max and Alicia. Max is impressed with the Impala and Dean shows it off proudly. Sam and Alicia talk about their mom’s. Alicia says that Max is closer to their mom because they are natural witches but not her. It leaves her feeling left out at times. Sam can relate because their Dad and Dean had hunting in common as did Mary, but it was not Sam’s first choice for a profession. They all get back in their vehicles and head to the bed and breakfast where the twin’s mom is staying. As soon as they get out of their vehicles Alicia notices her mom’s car and gets excited. They hear a loud crash and look over to see a man coming out of the storm cellar. They stare at the man and Sam even waves at him but the man just walks away. He thinks it’s strange but continues following the others into the B&B. As soon as they enter the lobby, Tasha Banes appears and seems surprised to see her children. 

\--------------

“I must say, I am pumping with adrenaline,” Ketch says, following Mary out of the interrogation room. Perhaps we could find some privacy and tire ourselves out? It’s not illicit motel sex, but-”

”I remember us agreeing that was a one-time thing,” Mary says while walking through the hallways and not looking at Ketch.

“Did we? Ah, well..”

“Ketch, it was a waste of time, that little torture session.“

“You mean the information-gathering session?”

“Yeah, but we didn’t get any intel. That shifter was never going to betray his family. And still, you-”

“Sometimes pain works, sometimes it doesn’t. But anyone who tells you that torture is never the answer? They haven’t been under the knife.”

“But you enjoyed it. Because I have never seen that side of you.”

“Yes, well, Mary. I’m sad to say that you won’t become the Jiminy Cricket of the British Men of Letters. We don’t need a conscience. Such a trite idea, but we firmly believe the ends do justify the means.”

“They didn’t this time,” Mary says with her arms crossed against her chest.

“Ah, but look, you’re still with us. Feel free to call Mick Davies. Have him write me up.”

“No, Mick’s not answering his phone. And his emails have stopped.”

“I’m sure he’s busy,” Ketch says realizing that Mary is still standing in the hallway instead of following him. He turns back to face her. “When you get called to London by the old men, it’s not all pints of stout and trips to Savile Row. Oh, and you should probably return Dean’s call. Wouldn’t want him to think Mummy doesn’t love him,” Ketch says and then turns the corner and leaves.

Mary just stands there confused and still angry at Ketch.


	55. Chapter 55

Sam and Dean join the twins in their Mom’s room. She has ordered meals from a vegan restaurant and Sam volunteers to go pick up the food. While Tasha pours herself another glass of wine, Dean checks his cell phone to see if Mary has called him back or texted. There were no new messages and he put his phone back in his pocket. Tasha returns and sits down beside him on the couch.

“Expecting a call?” she asks.

“No. Guess not,” he says looking at her. He then looks over at Max and Alicia. “You know, I gotta say, you did a bang-up job with those two.”

Tasha chuckles and says, “You must be drunk.”

“Off of wine?” he asks in disbelief looking at her but she is still focused on her children.

“I did the best I could for Max and Alicia. I got lucky.”

“I see how you are with them. All right? It’s good. They’re happy.”

“Alicia said you grew up in the life.”

“Yeah. My dad raised me and Sam to hunt.”

“And your mother?”

“That’s complicated,” he says and softly chuckles.

“Yeah, family is always complicated. Parents always seem smart and strong and perfect. It’s only when you grow up that you realize that they’re just people.”

Tasha pats him on the arm and then gets up. Dean is left thinking about her words. Has he placed too many expectations on Mary and how their relationship would be with her back in his life? He thought about Diana and he knew she would be a great mom, especially now since she had talked to her mom and gotten some wise advice and the support she had been needing for so long. He looked up at Max and Alicia again and smiled at their sibling exchange. He then wondered what was taking Sam so long to get back with the food and some beer for him.

\----------------

Mary is listening to Dean’s message as she is walking down the hall. She smiles to herself and thinks I’ll call him back once she talks to Ketch. As she approaches the conference room, she hears him on the phone.

“Well, I can’t just send him to economy comfort now, can I?” Ketch pauses and then says, ”The package is in the armory now. We gave it a lot number. 1-2-2-5-7.”

Mary is memorizing the number and is curious as to what Ketch is talking about.

“We’ll speak when you get in,” Ketch says and then hangs up.

He hears a cell phone buzzing in the hallway and looks up. Mary quickly swipes to ignore Dean’s call and then comes around the corner.

“Hey,” she says and walks over to Ketch. “You’ve made yourself at home.”

“Can I help you with something?”

“I use Mick’s computer for email.”

“Uh...Yeah, well, have at it,” he says and then gets up. He gestures with his arm but he remains in place as Mary comes and sits down in his chair. Ketch is watching her cautiously now. Mary types in her password and her email pops up. 

“There’s a message from Mick,” she says and then opens it. “He says he’s gonna be stuck in London a few more weeks.”

“Hmm. Well. There you are.”

\-------------

Sam returns with the food and everyone jumps up. Tasha comes to take the bag from him and put it on the table. Sam looks at Dean and then jerks his head to the side. Dean grabs his coat and then says, “We’ll be right back,” as he follows Sam out and closes the door.

“I know that look. What’s up?”

“This was posted outside the restaurant.” Sam holds up a missing person flyer. “That guy we saw earlier, coming out of the cellar? He’s been missing for a month.”

“Okay, that’s weird. Well, maybe Tasha’s wrong. Maybe there is something going on here.”

“I’ll let them know,” Sam says and moves to head back inside.

“No, no, no. We can handle it. Come on.” Dean then turns and Sam follows him.

\----------

Mary is now calling Dean back but gets his voicemail. 

“Hey, it’s me. Sorry I couldn’t pick up before. I’ve been on a hunt with Ketch. I’m sorry for those months that I wasn’t there for you and Sam. After spending time with you both over Christmas, I wanna be there from now on. And I will be. I just...I need to finish this. I miss you, boys. I love you.” She hangs up. Dean missed the call as he had turned his cell phone to silent before he and Sam approached the cellar.

\----------

Sam picked the lock and then opened the cellar door. They both made faces at the horrible smell of decomposing human flesh. They had smelled it too many times to mistake it for anything else. Dean proceeded down the stairs with Sam close behind. He quickly found two dead bodies covered under a plastic tarp. Sam noticed another form lying on a table covered with a grey tarp. He pulled the tarp away and saw the dead body of Tasha Banes. Sam and Dean looked at each other in surprise.

“Her heart’s been ripped out,” said Sam.

“Yeah. And so have theirs,” Dean said referring to the other two bodies.

“Wait, this is everybody that’s in the house.”

“Okay, well, if this is the real Tasha, then who the hell was I talking to up there?”

Sam hears footsteps approaching and spins and draws his gun.

“Hey,” says Max as he was preparing to go out for a date but then saw the open cellar door and the light on and came to investigate.

“Hey, Max,” says Sam and then holsters his gun and goes to intercept Max.

“Saw the light. You guys find some trouble to get into?” he says and he comes down the stairs.

“No, no, no. We just uh,” Sam stammers but Max has come up in between Sam and Dean and he can see the body of his mom now.

“I just.,” Max says and then Sam releases his arm. Max moves toward his mom. He begins to cry and then leans down touching her hand. Sam and Dean stand back silently feeling for their friend.

\------------

Mary heads to the armory and turns the light on. She looks around for the lot number that Ketch mentioned. She spots it. It’s a long black box. She carefully opens the lid and looks inside.

“Oh,” she gasps as she sees Mick Davies dead body. “Mick.”

She leaves the armory but as she comes around the corner she sees Ketch approaching. He is on his cell phone and doesn’t see her. She quickly turns and heads in the other direction. She comes to an access panel and places her hand on it. It scans it and says “Access denied.” She moves to another room and tries that panel. 

“Come on, come on.” Again Access Denied. The door to the room behind her then opens and a man exits leaving the door ajar. Mary quickly enters the room and then closes the door, right as Ketch comes around the corner. She sees Ketch’s silhouette on the frosted glass continue walking and breathes a sigh of relief. She then looks over at the computer screens on the wall and is surprised to see herself and both of her sons on the screens. They are tracking them. There is even a recording next to Dean’s image. And there were screens for Garth, Claire, and Eileen. Mary was panicked now. They were tracking them and their hunter friends. Mary touches the screen and a recording plays of Dean’s voice.

“So, now we’re reporting to low-rent Christian Bale? Seriously? I don’t like that guy. He creeps me out.”

She hears Sam’s voice and realizes that they have bugged the bunker. She quickly pulls out her phone and dials Dean again. She again gets his voicemail.

“Dean, call me. We’ve got a problem.” She hangs up and then opens the door and Ketch is standing there in the doorway.

“Hello, Mary. Your handprint doesn’t open this room because it’s not for you,” he says and then comes into the room and closes the door. 

“What are you doing here?” she asks motioning toward the screens. “Why is Mick’s body in a box?”

“An unfortunate werewolf mishap.”

“A werewolf shot him the head?”

“It’s not impossible.”

“Yes, it is. I know for a fact that Mick came back from that werewolf case with Sam and Dean. And he suddenly left for London the next day. You’re a psychopath,” she says and attempts to leave but Ketch blocks her.

“Did you kill him?”

“Mick was weak. He wasn’t one of us--”

Mary suddenly punches Ketch in the face and he groans from the hit and the surprise attack. He grabs Mary by the shoulders and throws her across the room.

“When will you realize that we will do whatever it takes to rid this world of the things that go bump in the night?” 

Ketch grabs her by her jacket and pulls her up, pinning her against the wall with his hand at her throat.

“Something that people like Mick, and your sons, are incapable of.”

Mary punches him with an uppercut to the jaw and then grabs his right arm and kicks the back of his right knee. Ketch is doubled over in pain. She then puts her knee into his back and pulls his arm backward hearing the bone-cracking. She then punches his face again and he falls to the floor. 

“Don’t talk about my boys.”

“Why not?” he says as he suddenly stands up grabbing her leg. Mary spins and he grabs her right arm and throws her over the desk. She sails over the desk and falls in a heap on the other side. Ketch grabs at his broken arm wincing. 

“I’ve been cleaning up after them for months. I took care of those federal agents they stupidly allowed to live. I killed a psychic girl they thought was human. Honestly, they’re damn sloppy.”

Mary has picked herself up off of the floor now and is glaring back at Ketch.

“I think you mean “decent”,” she says.

“It’s the end for the American hunters. Their time has passed. But I can keep you safe. If you just play your part, if you play nice.”

Mary comes closer and he thinks she is going to kiss him, but she headbutts him instead.

“I don’t play nice.”

Ketch backhands her and he falls to the ground still holding his broken arm. She reaches into her pocket and puts the brass knuckles on her right hand.

“Are we done?” he says until he looks up and sees her fist. He chuckles and says, “Those Enochian brass knuckles only work on angels. And sadly, I’m not an--”

Before Ketch could finish his sentence, she kicked him in the balls, bringing him to his knees groaning and clutching his privates. 

“Brass knuckles are brass knuckles,” she says and then when he raises his head to her, she punches him in the face.

He groans and then says, “Go, you bitch!”

Mary steps around Ketch and heads for the door. She opens the door but then feels volts of electricity coursing through her body from the taser gun that Ketch has aimed at her back. She collapses face down on the floor unconscious.


	56. Chapter 56

“Who are you?” Max screams as he bolts through the door, grabbing his look-alike mother and pinning her against the wall.

“Max?” Alicia says in shock.

“What did you do to my mom?”

“Max, what are you-,” Alicia says who was going to defend her mother but Dean grabs her from behind by her arms holding her back.

“Wait, wait, wait, Alicia,” he says.

“Tell me!”

“What are you doing?” Tasha says in fear.

“Let her go!” Alicia screams at her brother.

“That’s not your mom,” Sam says suddenly, who is at Alicia’s side.

“What? What are you talking about….Mom!”

“Max. What’s wrong, sweetie? Are you-,” Tasha says.

“Don’t. You are not my mom. I don’t know what kind of thing you are, but you are not my mom.”

“Max! Stop!” Alicia is still struggling against Dean and Sam to break free to help her Mom.

Max’s eyes glow purple and he says, “Reveal. Now! Reveal,” as he holds his right hand out toward her face.

Tasha begins to convulse and there is a sound as if twigs are breaking.

“The room...End of the hall...Top of the stairs,” Tasha says as if in a trance.

\---------------

Immediately the borrower witch that Tasha was hunting realizes that someone else in the house is using magic. She has gotten her powers by making a deal with a demon and has been killing people and then makes a look-alike out of sticks, twigs, and straw, but the main ingredient is the dead person’s heart. She snaps her fingers and the hotel receptionist looks up and his eyes glow white. He looks upstairs now.

\--------------

Max releases his fake mom and rushes out of the room to confront the witch. Dean follows him out into the hallway where he is confronted by the man who was on the missing person flyer. Max uses his magic and stretches out his hand toward him and the man flies backward, crashing through a window and falling to the ground. Dean just stares in disbelief but rushes to the window. The man below is now twitching and popping and crackling noises are heard. Max rushes up the stairs past Dean.

“Max,” Dean calls after him and then runs to catch up with him.

Max kicks in the door and comes into the room with Dean close behind.

“Really? People are trying to sleep,” the witch says.

“All right, lady. Craft time’s over,” Dean says as he points his pistol at her.

The lady waves her hand at Dean and immediately he is flung down into a chair. He grunts in pain as Max watches.

\------------

Back in the room, the stick figure of Tasha collapses to the floor and Alicia runs over to her.

“Mom!”

Alicia is on the floor at her mother’s side. “Mom. Mom.”

Sam leans down and places his hand on her shoulder. Tasha’s body begins to twitch and popping and crackling sounds are heard. 

“Sam, this magic. What is this?” Alicia asks.

“I don’t know,” he says softly. Sam suddenly looks up and sees the hotel receptionist standing there. The man turns his head to stare down at Sam and his neck pops as he does.

\--------------

The witch now stands up and approaches Max.

“Oh. How lucky am I? Such an impressive witch. Maybe you’ll take the deal the last bitch wouldn’t.”

Max stares angrily at her.

\------------

The short and not athletic-looking man throws Sam against the wall. This witch’s power and the power of her stick figures is very strong. Sam punches the man and he just moves his head and then it returns to stare at him. Sam again punches him and he repeats it again unphased. The man hits Sam in the face and he stumbles but comes back with a harder blow that makes the man turn his back. The man then snaps, crackles, and pops his way back to a standing position. Sam can’t believe what he’s just seen. The man snaps his neck and head back into an upright position as Sam looks at him with disgust.

\-----------

“My mother, you killed her,” Max says.

“Did I?”

“What did you do to those people?” Dean asks, still immobilized in the chair.

“Oh. Let me show you.” The witch snaps her fingers and Dean and Max gasp for breath. Max is having a vision of how the witch killed his mom. “I’m reaching the end of my very long life, and it’s a problem ‘cause I sold my soul for power, so when I pass, my soul goes to hell, unless I can find someone to take the burden. To take my magic.”

As the witch was talking, Max saw his mom suffering. Saw her holding the open wound where the witch had opened her up before she yanked her heart from her chest. It was almost too much for him to bear.

\------------

The man hits Sam with an uppercut sending him flying through the air and crashing down on the coffee table, smashing it in two. 

“Sam,” Alicia says watching this smaller man beat up Sam.  
\----------

“When your mother found me, and when I realized what she was, I offered to teach her. I offered her my power. But even dying, she was rude. She spits in my face. So, I made her into one of my creatures.”

Max sees the long knife that the witch used to plunge into his mom’s chest. Hears his mom’s cries of pain and agony. Sees the witch holding his mom’s heart in her hands.

“That doll has all of your mother’s memories.”

Max sees the witch placing his mom’s heart inside the stick figure. She then opens a book and recites the incantation. The ring on her finger glows with purple light as does the heart inside the doll. The stick figure transforms into Tasha Banes.

“It’s her. Mostly. Just like the others. Rick, Andy.” The witch then snaps her fingers and Dean can breathe again. “They do what I want. When I want. I’m old. I like things a certain way.”

Max has now risen to his feet but he’s still thinking about his mom and how she suffered.

“No. No!” Max says and then stretches out his hand toward the woman.

\----------------

The little man pulls Sam up and hits him again in the face. He now sits Sam down in a chair and places both hands around his throat choking him. 

\--------------

“Nice try,” the witch says, as Max’s magic has no effect on her. “If you kill me, well, then all of them just fall apart. So here’s the offer. You take my power. You take my burden and my doll, your mother will stay with you and your sister forever. Just one big, happy family.”

“Max, no. Listen to me. Your mother is gone, okay? It’s awful and it sucks, but that-” Dean pleads but then the witch snaps her fingers and Dean can’t speak and he groans in pain.

“So do we have a deal?”

\--------------

Sam fights back against the man punching him in the face but again it has little effect. Tasha’s figure snaps on the floor. Alicia now turns and looks at Sam and gets up to go help him. She slams into the man knocking him off of Sam. Tasha’s eyes now glow white and she opens her eyes. 

“You okay?” Alicia asks and then turns around and sees her mother standing. “Mom.”

The Tasha doll suddenly stabs her in the stomach, as Alicia cries out in pain and then collapses to the floor.

“No,” says Sam as he has risen and is faced with two stick figures to fend off.

\-------------

“Take it and the deal is done,” the witch says holding the ring out to him.

Max is tempted to take the deal, knowing that he’ll have some form of his mom still around with him. He slowly reaches his hand out toward the ring. Dean sees his gun at his feet and somehow manages to pick it up. He fires at the witch hitting her in the stomach. The witch collapses to the floor dead.

\-------------

The two figures advance toward Sam and he readies for another attack but then they suddenly snap and then disintegrate into ashes before his eyes.

Sam rushes to Alicia’s side.

“Hey. Take it easy. We’re gonna get you some help.”

\------------

Max looks at Dean. “Why did you-,”

“Max. Listen to me. Hey. I had to, okay? That deal wasn’t with her, it was with a demon,” Dean says who is now standing by Max. He places his hand on Max’s shoulder. “You even touch that magic, you lose your soul.”

Dean!” Sam screams out and he turns his head. “Come on,” he says but doesn’t wait for Max. Dean runs out of the room to help Sam.

\------------

“Don’t fight. Don’t worry. Just take it easy, okay? Shh. Take a breath,” Sam says soothingly to Alicia. She stops gasping and then slumps to the side. She’s dead.

Dean comes in and is shocked to see Alicia lying on the floor with a knife in her stomach. Max suddenly appears and sees his sister. He goes to her and kneels down.

“Alicia? What? Please, no,” he sobs out. How can this be happening? He's lost his mom and now his twin sister too. “Please, no. No, no, no!” He touches her cheek trying to revive her but to no avail. She’s gone.

\-----------

Max is now composed and is outside leaning against the Jeep. Sam and Dean approach him.

“Okay, Max. This is, uh…” Dean says.

“Look, you’re probably in shock right now, but it’s gonna pass,” says Sam.

“And then it’s gonna hurt,” Dean adds.

“I could have saved them. My mom. If I had just taken Alicia seriously.”

“Hey, come on man. You can’t think like that-” says Dean.

“Just stop talking. Please.”

Dean feels for Max.

“Sure,” Sam says. “We’ll go get some supplies. We have to-”

“We gotta burn the bodies, Max,” Dean says.

“Like my dad. I can do it. I should do it. You two get out of here.”

“Max, we can-” Sam offers.

“Please. Please, just-” Max says.

Sam and Dean just look at each other and then slowly turn and get into the Impala. Dean starts the engine and drives away.

\----------

“You did the right thing. You saved him,” Sam says.

“Yeah. Yeah, he seems super saved. You know, I was watching them. This loving family. The kind we should have had growing up. And now, just like that, it’s gone,” Dean says sadly.

“Dean, you couldn’t let Max make some deal for his soul.”

“Sam, we do terrible things all the time to save each other. I mean, that’s what you do for family. Who am I to stop him?”

“Well, he’s strong. He’ll be alright.”

“Yeah. I’m not so sure.”

\----------

Back at the house, Max picks up the ring and the straw doll that the witch had made. He takes it back to where Alicia lays on the floor. He gently picks up his sister’s lifeless body and lays her on the bed. He stares down at her and then cuts out her heart. He places it into the doll and then says the magic words. The room glows purple. Alicia opens her eyes and looks at her brother.

“What happened? I feel like I drank too much tequila,” Alicia says.

Max reaches out his hand to her and she notices blood on his arm.

“What? What did you do? Are you hurt?” she says hurriedly touching his arm.

“No, no, no. I’ll explain everything, but we’ve got to go now, okay?”

“Okay,” she says and then leaves the room. 

Max picks up a small box and then takes one last look at his sister lying on the bed. He stretches out his hand and his eyes glow and he starts a fire in the room. It will consume her body and hopefully burn down the bed and breakfast. 

\-----------

Dean is still driving and he looks over at his sleeping brother. He checks his phone and discovers that Mary has called him back and left a message. He clicks on it and brings it to his ear.

“Hey, it’s me. Sorry I couldn’t pick up before. I’ve been on a hunt with Ketch. I’m sorry for those months that I wasn’t there for you and Sam. After spending time with you both over Christmas, I wanna be there from now on. And I will be. I just...I need to finish this. I miss you, boys. I love you.”

Dean now clicks on the last message and brings the phone back to his ear.

“Dean, call me. We’ve got a problem.”

Dean hears this and is instantly concerned. He knew that Mary was going back to the BMOL base and is now worried about her safety.

“Sam. Hey. It’s Mom. Something’s wrong. Sam!” he said louder to wake him up.

\------------

Water is thrown into Mary’s face and she wakes up suddenly. She is now strapped into the chair in the interrogation room. She looks up and sees Ketch standing there and then looks down at her restrained hands.

“Good of you to rejoin me,” Ketch says.

“A Taser? Not really a fair fight.”

“If only you’d been as ruthless as I hoped, this could have worked out. Remember, Mary, I gave you a chance.”

“So now what? You kill me.”

Mary’s cell phone vibrates and it’s Dean calling. Another person comes up from behind and ignores the call. 

“Don’t be silly. You’re an asset. We’ve other plans for you.” The woman sits down in a chair and opens her journal and her pen. “Now Mary. Let’s begin,” says Toni Bevell.


	57. Chapter 57

Three days had gone by since Dean had received Mary’s last call. He had repeatedly tried to call her back but it kept going to voicemail. His texts were also not being responded to and he and Sam were worried. Diana hadn’t had any luck reaching her either. Dean felt like the situation with Tasha Banes was now playing out with his mom and he was frantic. To add to their stress, Diana had thought she was going into labor early, but thankfully it turned out to be a Braxton Hicks episode. 

Eileen had stayed at the bunker through New Year’s Day, but she was anxious to return home to Ireland. She invited Sam to go with her but he said he needed to stay, especially with his Mom still unaccounted for. Eileen understood and promised that she would continue to call and skype with him.

\------------

Eileen was running for her life. Something unseen, something evil was chasing her through the dense, dark woods of South Carolina. She had never been there before and thought that it would be a good location to get away. She spent a few days on the coast but decided to travel toward Columbia. She realized that they had somehow found her and she was scared. She wished that she had gone to the bunker as soon as she arrived in the States, but she didn’t want to assume that Sam would want her back so soon after the holidays. They hadn’t said those words to each other but she knew she loved him. She thought he felt the same. She hoped she would get to see him again, and if so, she would tell him. She tired of running and stopped and looked around but saw nothing. She aims her gun and fires all the bullets. A crushing blow knocked her down and then she felt the sharp claws of the beast rip into her thigh. It bit her and slung her body around like a rag doll. She screamed and cried but no one was around to hear or help. She lost consciousness, along with her life’s blood and her dead body lay still and silent. 

Arthur Ketch blew on a dog whistle and the Hellhound lumbered its way toward him and snatched the raw steak from his hand.

“Good puppy,” he says.

Ketch then walks over to inspect Eileen to confirm that she is dead.

\----------------

Sam and Dean decided to go check on a motel room in Lawrence that Mary had rented when she first started working with the British Men of Letters. Once Dean picked the lock, they entered the room and turned on the light.

“Mom?” Dean said seeing that the room was empty. Maybe she was in the bathroom, but the door was open but he checked anyway. “Well, looks like she hasn’t been here for a while.”

“Yeah. All of her stuff is gone. Did she say she was moving on or-” Sam asked.

“No, I told you what she said. She said “Dean, call me. We have a problem.” And then that was it. She didn’t sound happy.”

“Okay, well, when she’s not here, she’s been bunking with the Brits. So maybe-”

“Well, dude, I’ve called Mick, like, six times. He’s been radio silent since they sent him to London,” Dean says and then gets his phone. He clicks on a button making a call. “Ketch, calling to see if my mom’s with you…..It’s Dean……..Winchester……….Because I’d like to speak to her, that’s why………….No, I’m not being terse. Look, if you haven’t seen her, do you know where she is?..............No, I’m not being curt either. Look, I don’t have time for Manners 101 from you, okay? If she’s with you, I want to know about it……….Fine!”

Dean ends the call. “Such a dick.”

“And?”

“He says he hasn’t seen Mom in over a week.”

“But Mom called two days ago, and she was working a case with him.”

“Which means he’s lying,” Dean said moving back toward Sam. 

“But why would he-” Sam is interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He takes it out of his pocket and answers it. “Jody, hey. No, what?”

Dean notices the pained expression on Sam’s face. “No, we hadn’t heard.”

“Mom?” Dean asks suddenly. Sam just shakes his head sadly.

“When? What the hell happened?” Sam continues. “Oh, no. Uh, yeah, thanks for letting me know. Bye.”

Dean knows that someone has died but it’s not their Mom. “Who?”

“Eileen,” Sam says with a heavy sigh. 

“How?” Dean asked.

“She was mauled by a wild animal in a wooded area that doesn’t have animals that do that, in South Carolina.”

“But, I thought she was in Ireland. Sam, I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, me too,” Sam huffs out. His chest heaves as if he’s gasping for breath. The pain and heartache on his face are evident and Dean comes and takes his brother in his arms.

“Let it go, man. I got you,” Dean says. Sam breaks down crying and depends on his brother’s strength to hold him up. Yet again, another woman that he loves has been taken away from him.

\---------------

“How many times do I have to repeat myself? Find me Kelly Kline! As a concept, it’s ridiculously simple, as are you!” Crowley shouts at one of his demons.

“Please don’t yell. I’m trying.”

“Well try harder! As if your almost-life depended on it.”

“Yes, my King.”

“Bear down. What do you know?”

“We know Dagon is dead and can’t protect Kelly.”

“Which makes your task even easier.”

“We know Lucifer’s son is almost due.”

“Which makes your task more crucial.”

“We know we don’t know how powerful he’ll be when born.”

Which makes you an idiot.”

“I know that too.”

“Apparently, you and the legions of demons that I’ve assigned to this task haven’t been motivated properly. Follow me.”

“You’re going to skin me alive, sire?”

“Would it be that simple. I have to remind you and your team of screw-ups of the pride of superior work, the thrill of pleasing me, and the gratification of living one more day.”

\-------------

Dean and Sam came back to the bunker to grab their gear and their duffel bags. Diana and Ryan were in the kitchen having lunch. She saw their sad faces and saw that Sam’s eyes were red as if he had been crying. 

“What’s wrong?” Diana asked.

Sam rushed on by and headed to his room. Dean came to her and said, “We got some bad news. Uh, one of our hunter friends has died.”

“Who? Do I know them?” she asked looking up at him.

“It was Eileen.”

“No. It can’t be. She was just here. There’s got to be some kind of mistake,” Diana said not wanting to believe it.

“I’m sorry, honey. Jody Mills called Sam to give him the news. She’s a sheriff and she has connections all over. Sam and I are headed to South Carolina now.”

“South Carolina?”

“That’s where she died, in some sort of an animal attack. Ryan, can you stay a little longer here with Diana?”

“No, Dean. I want to go with you,” she pleaded as she had started to cry now.

“Honey, I don’t think that would be a good idea. It’s a really long drive and you’re in no condition to travel like that.”

“Dean’s right. You need to stay here and rest. I’ll stay as long as needed or we can go to my house if you want to,” Ryan said looking at Diana.

She just shook her head and continued to cry. “Oh no. Sam,” Diana said realizing the pain he must be experiencing now. Dean hugged her and stroked her back.

“He’s taking it hard. He wants to go see her….for closure. So it’s gonna be a quick trip there, maybe an overnight stay, since I may need to do all the driving, and then back the next day.”

Diana looked up at him now and he wiped away her tears. “Okay. You need to be there for him,” she said. 

“I need to go pack,” Dean said and then left the room.

“Are you okay?” Ryan asked.

“Not really. I really liked Eileen. I saw how they were together. I even thought that maybe she and Sam would get married and have kids.”

“Sometimes life doesn’t go the way that you think it will. We certainly know about that as do Sam and Dean.“

\---------------

Sam actually wanted to drive and he said it would help him to concentrate instead of dwelling on the loss. Dean gave in and he even fell asleep during the first 9-hour leg. They stopped for some food at a 24-hour restaurant which was beside a no-name motel. They rented a room and Sam crashed on one of the beds and was asleep within minutes. Dean scrolled through the television channels but nothing interested him. He clicked it off and then reached for his phone. He dialed his mom’s number but again it went to voicemail. He didn’t leave a message because he had choked up. He feared that his mom was also dead. She wouldn’t have gone this long without talking to them. He cried until his pillow was wet and he had no more tears left. He flipped the pillow over and then closed his eyes to sleep. 

Sam’s alarm on his phone beeped at 6:00 a.m. He turned it off and went to the bathroom. He showered and then dressed and came out and called out to Dean.

“What?” Dean said sleepily.

“Come on man. Let’s get on the road,” Sam said impatiently.

“What’s the hurry?” he said sitting up now.

“We’ve still got a full day’s drive and I want to get to the coroner’s office before they close today.”

“What time is it?”

“6:15. What do you want for breakfast? I’ll go get the food while you shower and get dressed.”

“Bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich with mayo. Crispy bacon. Thanks,” Dean said and hopped up heading for the bathroom. By the time he finished showering and got dressed, Sam was back with the food. They ate quickly and then checked out of the motel. 

Dean was driving and he made great time and arrived almost an hour before the coroner’s office closed. They showed their FBI badges and the coroner pulled out the drawer holding Eileen’s remains. Sam had been preparing himself mentally for this moment. He needed to control his emotions at least while the coroner was in the room. Fortunately, he got a call and excused himself from the room. 

Sam is peering down at Eileen’s body. He hadn’t wanted to believe it but standing here now, there was no denying it. Dean looked over at his brother with concern.

“People who do what we do. You know there are gonna be deaths, but this-”, Sam said.

Dean is looking at the coroner’s report and notices something.

“These wounds, I mean, we’ve only seen something this bad a few times. I should know,” he said looking up at Sam.

“Hellhound?”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t make any sense. Why would...Why would a demon sic a Hellhound on her? Why did she leave Ireland? And, why was she in South Carolina?”

“I don’t know, Dean.”

Dean closes the file and sets it on the table. “Well, counting Eileen, that makes seven hunters in three weeks.”

“Yeah, and those are the ones we know about.”

“Seven monster related deaths. I mean, what, did all the things out there suddenly start working together?”

“Dean, monsters and demons don’t team up. Seven hunters are gone. We can’t grab a signal from Mom’s phone. Cas has Kelly who knows where. Mick has slipped off the grid. Ketch is lying to us. I...I want to punch something in the face.”

“Good. Hold on to that. ‘Cause it looks like we got a Hellhound to deal with.”

Sam is frustrated and shakes his head and then looks down at Eileen again. He comes closer and touches her forehead and then caresses her cheek. He leans down and kisses her lips. They are cold and dry and feel nothing like the last time they kissed. 

“Goodbye, my love.”

\-------------

A hunter returns home and tosses his bloody machete into the umbrella stand and continues into the living room looking at his mail. He doesn’t notice that someone is sitting in a swivel chair.

“Hello Rick,” Mary says, swiveling the chair around to face him.

Rick is surprised to see her. “Mary? No please, come in. Have a seat,” he says sarcastically.

“Thanks,” she says smiling at her friend. 

“So you have my address, but not my phone number?”

“Spur of the moment. Someone dropped a dime on a vamp nest near here. You got anything?”

“No, news to me.”

“You want in?”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure,” he says smiling. 

“Great,” Mary says and she gets up from the chair. “So, how’ve you been?”

“Well, uh. Taking plenty of heat from the Brit Dicks to join the tea and crumpet squad. They do not want to take no for an answer.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You wanna beer?” he asks.

“Sure.”

Rick turns and heads into the kitchen and opens the fridge. He bends down to get two beers from a bottom shelf.

“I mean screw them right? What do they think, after all these years-” he says but sees Mary’s reflection in a silver pot. Mary has pulled a knife and Rick smashes the beer bottle to use as a weapon against her. He stands up and spins around and swipes the broken beer bottle at her and she puts her hand out in defense. He slices her palm cutting it open and she winces in pain. He steps backward and trips on the other half of the broken beer bottle and falls against the fridge. Mary pounces on him holding his forehead and then slices his throat.

Mary awakes in a cold sweat. She pushes the blanket off of her and sits up. She’s in a metal round room with a metal frame single bed and nothing more. The metal door beeps and the color indicator on the door glows green as the door opens. Toni Bevell enters.

“How are we doing today?”

Mary just stares at her. Toni closes the door and the indicator light is red again. She slowly approaches Mary.

“Oh Mary, those eye bags again.”

“Did something happen last night?”

“Could you be more specific?”

“Was I out of this building?”

“Well, you would know that better than I. Unless you’re having trouble distinguishing fact from fiction. So what’s going on Mary?”

“I’m fine.”

Toni comes closer and leans in for a closer look.

“Are you?”

Mary then has a flashback memory of Toni preparing a hypodermic needle and injecting it into her arm. She also sees herself in the dentist’s chair with electrodes attached to her head and a mouth guard in place. She is biting down and struggling.

“You’re brainwashing me?” she says standing up now.

“You’re being realigned.” Toni turns her back and walks away from Mary and then turns back around. “Soon you won’t differentiate between your thinking and ours. All of your thoughts and actions will come from us.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, not about this illusion you hold on to. The perfect life, loving husband, and kids. But it never really was perfect, was it? All those secrets you kept from your beloved John. That you were a hunter. That you invited Azazel to visit when he spared John’s life.”

“How do you-”

“I have sources, Mary. Everywhere. After you died, your beloved John was a man slowly going mad, searching for revenge.”

Mary has a look of shock on her face.

“What? Your boys didn’t tell you? The drunken rages. The weeks of abandonment. Child abuse really. It’s no wonder they’re damaged. So enough with the fairy tale. We are returning you to a more pure version of yourself. Mary Campbell. Natural born killer.”

“No.”

“The American hunters haven’t fallen into line as we’d hoped. So they’re being eliminated. Repealed and replaced by our people, and you, Mary. You play a key role in that.”

“I won’t.”

“Or? Maybe you already have.”

Toni turns her back on Mary and she charges at her. Toni turns back around and punches Mary in the nose, knocking her backward. Mary lands on the bed. Blood is trickling from her nose as she turns back to look at Toni.

“Interesting choice. Soon you won’t be making any.”

Toni turns and leaves the room. The door closes and Mary is locked in again.

Mary puts her hand down on the bed and then winces in pain. She looks at her hand which has several stitches. She then remembers the fight with Rick in which her hand got cut and where she killed him.

\------------

Dr. Hess is in the BMOL secret surveillance room studying a file. Suddenly Crowley appears behind her and says, “Good afternoon, Dr. Hess. Stunningly beautiful as ever.”

“Crowley. Revoltingly unctuous as always,” she says as she turns to face him.

“Let’s cut to it. You have your people slaughtering the American hunters, which naturally I applaud.”

“You know about that?”

“I provided Arthur Ketch with a Hellhound. I didn’t think he was looking for a pet. Obviously your organization is looking to put down roots, I just want to make doubly sure that you and I have the same arrangement in the States that we do in the UK.”

“I don’t see why not. No point being at war. Both sides lose. If your demons limit their involvement to humans idiotic enough to sell their souls.”

“Done.”

“And share information? As needed.”

“I assume finding that infernal Nephilim is a top priority.”

“Since it could kill you, me, and the entire universe, probably.”

“I am a team player. My demons are scouring the country as I speak.”

“Did you notice my sigh of relief? Oh right. There wasn’t one. Crowley one more thing.”

“What?”

“Your relationship with the Winchesters. It’s a bit too cozy for my taste. I hope you don’t expect me to spare your friends.”

\-------------

When the coast was clear, Drexel unlocked the door and came in to do his daily examination of Lucifer. His hand hovered over his chest and he heard Lucifer’s heart beating. He smiled up at him and said, “That completes my examination.”

“Okay, Drexel. As much as I enjoy playing doctor with you day after day, I need to blow this joint now.”

“I beg you to be patient. Until I get the security device shut off, you completely belong to Crowley.”

“Okay, it’s at minimum power, and I’m at maximum power, I’ll roll the dice, man.”

Suddenly they hear Crowley speaking from the hallway.

“I’m telling you, I don’t know anything about it,” Crowley says, into his phone. “The name Eileen Leahy means nothing to me.”

“Crowley only a demon can control a Hellhound,” Sam says on the other end of the conversation. “Which means that one of your people was involved.”

“If that were the case, I would know about it. There are no missing Hellhounds. I was cuddling with them just last night.”

“Right. And you know nothing else of the other hunters who are dying?”

“Not only don’t I know, I don’t care,” Crowley says and then disconnects the call.

Crowley opens the door and sees Lucifer still chained to the chair.

“Never thought of you as a cuddler, Crowley,” he says. “Tell me more.”

Crowley approaches him and says, “More? I’ve been giving thought to your future. As my slave, you could be useful as a weapon. Laying waste to my enemies. Starting with a certain British bitch who’s far too comfortable giving me ultimatums.”

“Are you done?” Lucifer quips back.

“No. If you do have any information as to the whereabouts of Kelly Kline and the spawn of your loins..”

“Ooh,” Lucifer smiles at the sexual reference.

“...you may want to give that information to me.”

“And why, oh why, would I do a thing like that?”

“Because turns out that Kelly’s been chumming it with an old friend of yours. Dagon.”

“So?”

“So, Dagon is dead,” Crowley said waiting for a reaction from Lucifer but he just sits stoically, staring back at him. “Kelly’s now in the clutches of the Winchesters’ love slave, Castiel, who’s no doubt, dragging her to a gruesome death.”

“Mmm. As opposed to the fun-packed death you have planned?”

“My plan may just be to save your son’s life. Raise him as my own. Give him the chance to use his power in my service. I may be the only hope you have of seeing him alive.”

“Mmm. Interesting. Pass.”

“Think about it. Tick-tock,” Crowley says and then turns and leaves the room. As he closes the door behind him, Drexel is seen, who was hiding behind the door the whole time.

Lucifer stares coldly at him and says, “I need to get out of here, now.”

\-----------------

The metal door clicks and the light indicator turns from red to green and the door slowly slides open. Two male guards are holding Mary by each arm and sliding her unconscious body back into the holding room and laying her down on her bed. One man positions her on her side and then follows the other one from the room, closing and locking the door again. In Mary’s dreams, she again sees the fight with Rick and how she killed him. She also sees Toni Bevell administering her form of “realignment”. Mary’s head shakes from side to side and she groans.  
\---------------

Toni walks quickly down the hallway and into the conference room, where she sees Dr. Hess and Ketch staring at the monitor screens. They are observing Mary as she lies on her bed, writhing from her anguished dreams and memories. Their backs are turned to her.

“We just completed another session. She’s coming along nicely,” Toni says, proudly. “I know you wanted me to accelerate her progress, Dr. Hess. I believe I’ve achieved that.”

Ketch looks over at Dr. Hess who has made no move to react to Lady Bevell.

“That is why you brought me in?” Toni asks, still waiting for an acknowledgment.

Ketch again looks at Dr. Hess but then slowly turns to face Toni. 

“I’m sorry, were you expecting a pat on the head, your highness?”

“Oh no. I would never expect civility from you. Psychopath,” Toni says to Ketch.

Dr. Hess has turned toward her now and Toni gives a nod to her and then turns and leaves the room. Ketch turns back around with a smirk on his face and stares again at the screen.

Dr. Hess looks at Ketch now. “You two are such fun together.”

“Mmm,” Ketch responds.

“Of course, she may be reporting to you.”

Ketch now suddenly looks questioningly at his superior. He scoffs.

“I’m not really an administrator,” he says.

Hess chuckles. “You kill without mercy. You’ll be fine. I mean, here you are, watching this woman suffer. And only days ago, you were sleeping with her.”

Ketch slowly turns his head back to look at her.

“Of course, I knew,” she says looking at him. “Once the US hunters are gone, I’m seriously considering putting you in charge.”

“You’re too kind.”

“Of course, Lady Bevell is also desperate for the job. Oh, that’s right, you slept with her as well.”

Ketch lets out a sigh and then gives a cautious look at Dr. Hess again.


	58. Chapter 58

It was January 24th and Dean’s birthday. He wanted to just forget about it especially since his Mom was still missing as were Cas and Kelly, but Diana said that she didn’t know about his birthday last year and it meant too much to her not to celebrate. Dean made a stop at the Lebanon post office to pick up their mail. To his surprise, there were two envelopes addressed to him, a letter for Sam, and assorted bills. He got back into the Impala and handed Sam his letter as he opened one of the cards. It was a birthday card from Jody, Alex, and Claire and it made him smile. He’d call them later to thank them and catch up. The other card was from Donna. He laughed out loud at the funny cartoon gorilla and the saying. He’d give her a call as well. He was thankful for the friends that he had made while hunting and he knew that Jody and Donna were ones that he and Sam could always count on and they would always be there to help them as well.

Sam had opened his letter.

“Oh my God!” Sam exclaimed.

Dean looked at his brother. “What?”

“It’s a letter from Eileen. She must have written it on the day she died and mailed it to me. She thought her phone and her computer were both hacked. She left Ireland because she was scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“Well, after she accidentally killed that British guy, Renny, she thought the British Men of Letters were after her,” Sam says. “I know they’re following me, watching me. They tapped my phone. I found a microphone in my room. I hate to be a burden since I was just there over the holidays, but could I stay with you guys for a few days until I sort all of this out?” Sam said reading from the letter. He looked up sadly then wishing that she had just come straight to the bunker as soon as she had arrived.

“You think the Brits were watching her?” Dean asked.

“If Eileen says they were...then maybe they’re the ones that killed her?”

“You think they could be spying on us too. Ketch did know our location and that Mom and Diana were there months ago.”

“But someone has always been at the bunker. Even when we’ve been gone on hunts, Diana has been there,” said Sam.

“Oh God! Do you think they snuck in while she was sleeping or maybe in class?” Dean said, afraid for her safety after the fact. “Obviously, they don’t see her as a threat but they could decide to eliminate her and not think twice about it.”

“We’ll check when we get home. Come on. Let’s do it before Diana gets home from her meeting.”

“I guess I need to tell her about it especially if we do find anything. She’ll be pissed knowing that those Brits were listening to our conversations this whole time. That’s a good thing because she thinks they’re great for saving us in Colorado.”

\-----------------

Sam and Dean had agreed that they would remove any devices they found in their rooms or the kitchen but would leave any if found in the Library or war room, that way they might think they had just malfunctioned and not be tipped off that the Winchesters were onto them. They would also choose their words carefully and even set a trap for the BMOL once they came up with a plan. Dean and Sam immediately went to their rooms and found the devices quickly. It took all the restraint Dean could muster not to smash it to pieces immediately. How many conversations had they heard between him and Diana? How many times had some sick Brit jerked off to the sound of their lovemaking? Dean wrapped the bug in a handkerchief and then put it in his pocket and went to the kitchen. He searched around the kitchen, on top of shelves, and even inside the fridge. He finally decided to look under the counter and spotted the device. He got a paper towel and carefully dislodged it and stuck it in his other pocket. He went out to the Library where he saw Sam. Sam raised a finger to his lips and pointed to the middle table, letting Dean know that he had found another one. The last bug was underneath the war room table and Dean motioned to Sam and he came and knelt down as well to look at it. They exchanged angry looks and then walked off to the garage. Dean found a metal box on one of the shelves and opened it. He and Sam then took the bugs that they had removed and carefully placed them in the box along with their wrappings and then closed the lid. The metal should block out sound but they weren’t taking a chance. Sam got a shovel and they headed outside and walked to the edge of the yard. It was the same spot where they had burned the cursed objects. Sam dug a hole and Dean placed the metal box inside. Sam covered it back over with dirt and patted it down.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean shouted.

“Those assholes,” Sam said. “Wonder how long they’ve been listening. They have to have known that we had Kelly here and that we let her escape, and that she’s on the run with Cas.”

“Yeah. Did you have one in your room?” Dean asked.

“Yes. So they heard me and Eileen.”

“Yeah, me and Diana too. I’m gonna kill Ketch. I know he’s behind this.”

“What about Mick? He let Eileen go but then suddenly went back to London. And then she finds the bugs and knows that someone is following her. He must have had a change of heart once he got back to headquarters,” Sam said angrily.

“I told you we couldn’t trust them.”

“You were right. Sorry, Dean. Could they be holding Mom prisoner and that’s why we haven’t heard from her and why she hasn’t turned up dead along with the other hunters?”

“Maybe. I hope that’s the case. I mean, it’s my birthday. It would have been great to have Mom here with us.”

At that moment, Diana drove up and was surprised to see the guys outside and Sam with a shovel. She parked and got out, carrying her briefcase and purse.

“Dean, don’t tell me you’re looking for buried treasure for your birthday?” she said smiling at him.

“No, nothing that fun,” he said, giving her a quick kiss. “We did find something and I need to tell you about it.”

“Okay, let’s go inside. It’s freezing out here,” she said.

“Hang on. You need to know this before you go in and say anything. Sam and I found some bugs inside.”

“Bugs?” she said shocked and afraid.

“Listening devices for spying on us. Not creepy, crawling critters,” Sam said.

“What? Who would do that?”

“The Brits. I found a bug in our room and in the kitchen,” Dean said.

“And there was one in my room too. And there are still 2 located under tables in the Library and the war room.”

“We just buried the three but the other two need to stay in place so we don’t tip them off that we’re onto them.”

“Why? You want them to continue listening in-. Oh, I get it. You’re going to set them up. Tell them lies or where you’re going to be and then trap them,” Diana said.

“Smart woman,” Dean said, putting his arm around you as you were shivering from the cold. “Let’s go in and warm up before we go to dinner, but remember to watch what you say in the Library and war room, okay?”

Sam, Dean, and Diana went out to celebrate Dean’s birthday. He chose to go to Dick’s Last Resort, a chain restaurant where the waiters and waitresses insult the patrons while they eat. He and Sam had visited one while on a hunt and Dean had gotten so mad that he left midway through the meal. A new restaurant had just opened in Lawrence and he was anxious to give insults back to them. He explained it to Sam and Diana and said that they could play along as well. The usual wait is at least 15 minutes but they had to wait 30 minutes. Even the hostess asked if they could afford to wait that long considering how pregnant Diana was. Without missing a beat, Diana said she would sit with her legs crossed the whole time which made the hostess snicker. Dean high-fived her and said, “Oh, this is gonna be better than I thought.”

They were seated and they looked over the menu. Dean knew he was going to get a bacon cheeseburger, so he was just waiting for the waitperson. Diana decided to get some chicken tenders since she hadn’t eaten them in a while. Sam as usual was getting a Ceasar salad with grilled chicken. They did order a basket of nachos as an appetizer to share. Sam and Dean got beers and Diana got water with a wedge of lemon. The waiter started with her seeing a pregnant woman and thought she would be the easiest one to start on.

“Can’t you make up your mind between water or lemonade, lady?” he said smugly.

“Can’t you hear? I said water with a lemon slice. Lemonade is more involved and you don’t look qualified to make one,” she said grinning at the man.

“Touche. I see we’ve got a challenger here. Okay, then. So which one of these old guys is your baby daddy?”

Dean shot up from his seat but Diana grabbed his arm.

“Oh, we have a winner. You do know that we don’t have an early bird special for senior citizens, right? Heard today is your birthday.”

“Trust me. I’ve got plenty of money and a lot more birthdays before I’m eligible, junior.”

Dean sat back down and leaned over and kissed Diana’s cheek.

“Right. I’ll be back with your food. Maybe,” he said and then turned and left.

“Dean, are you sure you want to do this? Remember what happened last time. You got so mad that you had to leave before you hit the waiter,” Sam said.

“I know and I’ve wanted to come back ever since. Oh, I’m gonna give it right back. I just wasn’t thinking they would attack a female. And a pregnant one at that.”

“It’s okay, honey. Everyone is fair game. I’m having fun.”

“So Dean. What are we gonna come up with to lure the Brits into our trap?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. They might not know about the condition of the Colt. We can say we fixed it and will have it with us.”

“How about we say we’re going to meet with someone who knows where Kelly is? That should interest them.”

“But you’re not going to know how many will show up? You could be outnumbered and they could get you both,” Diana said, worried about the plan.

Dean took your hand and said, “Don’t worry. It’s an information scouting thing. It doesn’t require more than 3 guys at the most.”

“That’s still 1 extra guy for you to deal with.”

“If we can’t handle that, then we deserve to get caught,” Sam said nodding at Dean.

The waiter came back with their drinks and the basket of nachos. 

“You might want to get some Tums for later and hippie here can score more weed to help you sleep,” the waiter said, thinking he had insulted both guys in one statement.

“Oh, I’ve got no intention of sleeping tonight. I’m gonna party all night long with my beautiful woman.”

“Yeah, bet you’re out by 10:30.”

“I don’t know. You ever do it all night long? Or with twins? Nah. Doubt you’ve ever been with a woman, or a man. No judgment here,” Dean said grinning mischievously. The waiter looked as if Dean had punched him in the stomach. He stammered and then rushed off without another word. Dean laughed and looked at Sam and Diana. 

“I think you hurt his feelings. He must have something going on right now in his life,” Diana said feeling bad for the guy.

“Don’t dish it out if you can’t take it,” Dean said, as he reached for a nacho and then put it in his mouth.

Sam just laughed and shook his head. At least Dean was having a good time.

They ate the nachos and talked until a new waiter approached the table with their food.

“Who had the bacon cheeseburger?” he said without looking at them but just holding out the platter. Dean took it from him. “Grilled chicken caesar salad?” He again held it out and Sam took it. “And chicken tenders for the little kiddo,” he said looking at them for the first time, thinking it was for a child. The restaurant had a strict rule about not insulting children and he wanted to be nice to the child.

“That’s mine,” Diana said.

“Uh, Dr. Morgan? Hello,” he said, recognizing her and handing her the meal. She looked at him and recognized the young man as the student from her class who always finished last in taking a test.

“Travis. Hi, how are you?” she said smiling.

“I’m fine. I, uh, just wanted to thank you for passing me.”

“It wasn’t me. You earned it all on your own.”

“Well, I appreciate it and I really did enjoy the class even if it didn’t seem like I did. I’m working to put myself through school and the morning classes are rough.”

“I totally understand. Travis, this is my fiance, Dean Winchester,” she said and Dean shook hands with him, “and his brother, Sam.” Sam also shook his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you both. So is there anything else I can get you?”

“What happened to the other waiter?” Dean asked.

“Oh, Cole? He just ordered me to take over this table. He didn’t say why,” Travis said.

“And he can give you orders?” Sam asked.

“He’s an assistant manager so yes. He’s a real d-d-dork,” he said, not wanting to say something else in front of his former teacher. “I need this job because they pay better than Applebee’s. In fact, if you upset your customers, you get a bonus tip. Some wait staff will do and say anything to get it, but not me.”

“So Travis, did you have a nice Christmas?” Diana asked.

“Yes, ma’am. I worked most of the time but did enjoy Christmas Day with my mom and sister.”

“That’s nice.”

Travis noticed that there wasn’t any sauce for her chicken tenders. “Did you want a sauce with your chicken, Dr. Morgan?”

“Yes. I asked for honey mustard.”

“I am so sorry about that. Let me go get it and I’ll be right back,” he said and hurried off.

“Wow. That’s the most that he’s talked to me. He was so quiet in class and he was always the last student to finish taking a test. It just goes to show that you don’t know what they’re going through. He was probably really tired during my morning class.”

“He seems like a really nice young man,” Sam said.

“He’s being really nice though. Is that going to ruin your birthday experience?” Diana asked Dean.

“No, I got the real dick of a waiter. It’s fine.”

Travis came back with two honey mustards and a pitcher of beer for the table. He also poured Diana some more water. “I’m really sorry but Cole noticed us talking and that I wasn’t insulting you guys because you all were smiling. So can you guys play along especially if he comes close and listens?”

“Like he’s doing now,” Dean says with a mean stare on his face.

“Well, sir, you ordered the burger cooked that way. Did you forget how you ordered it?”

“No, but-” Dean stopped and opened his mouth in shock that he had been talked to so rudely.

“And you asked for the dressing on the side sir. We don’t do that with a caesar salad. Come on. And look, lady, you didn’t ask for honey mustard when you ordered. I only brought you two so we can charge you extra. Just eat your food. I’ve got other folks to insult. Quit monopolizing my time,” Travis said and then winked several times before turning and leaving the table. Diana put her hand up to her mouth and made sounds like she was crying but was actually stifling a laugh. Dean put his arm around her to comfort her as Cole looked on and then moved on to other tables.

“Oh my gosh. Poor Travis. Hopefully, he can come back and we can talk freely again,” Diana said.

They ate their food and actually everything was perfect and delicious. Sam was actually smiling and sharing stories of some of the ways that they had celebrated Dean’s birthday over the years. For a few hours, he was able to set aside his grief for Eileen. 

Diana had to excuse herself to go to the bathroom. It happened more and more lately the further she progressed in her pregnancy. On her way out of the bathroom, she saw Travis and he thanked her for helping him out. Diana asked if they ever sang Happy Birthday and he said they did but it wasn’t a nice song. She explained that Dean had come just to insult the waiter and he did that with Cole but she wanted him to get the whole experience. Travis said he would ask some of the other waiters to help him. Diana returned to the table and kissed Dean on the cheek. 

Within a few minutes, Travis and several other waiters and waitresses came by the table.

“Happy Birthday, you’re not Special  
You’re getting older, but not much better  
We all want to embarrass you!  
That’s why we’re singing this song!  
So Happy Fucking Birthday!  
You’re not Special.  
No, you’re not special.

Dean and Sam laughed so hard and Diana bit her lip as she was watching. Travis looked embarrassed but he was smiling at Diana. When the song ended, the others moved on but Travis stayed.

“Sorry about that,” he said to Dean.

“No man. That was awesome. Thank you!”

“I asked them to do it but I had no idea it would be so funny,” she said.

“It was perfect. Thank you, babe,” he said and then kissed your cheek.

“So is there anything else I can get you? Dessert maybe?”

“No. I think we’re good. You know, I might want to come back next year just to hear that song again,” Dean said.

“Well, we hope you’ll come back sooner than that. Dr. Morgan, it was so good to see you again. Are you teaching this semester?”

“Yes, but just an online course. Gonna take maternity leave once I have the baby and then the course is a half-semester one, which will make it easier to take care of him,” she said, rubbing her stomach.

“Well, congratulations again and Happy Birthday Dean. Nice meeting you, Sam.” Travis said leaving the bill and walking away.

Diana paid the bill with the little display screen on the table and filled out a survey about their experience. She wondered if complaining about the waiter was a good or a bad thing but chose to complain about Cole and praise Travis. She made sure to say that he insulted them regularly but he did his job with professionalism. She also left Travis a $20 tip as well.

Note: New Happy Birthday Song by NOFX, released in 2002.


	59. Chapter 59

Warning: Sexual content

February had arrived and Diana was feeling anxious. She had felt the shift in Zachary’s position even before Dr. Maloney told her that he was in the head-down position readying for his arrival. She could breathe a little easier with him not crowding her lungs but now her back hurt more and she was constantly going to the bathroom. Her walk now resembles a penguin waddling and Dean mimicked her behind her back until she saw him out of the corner of her eye. To make things right, he rubbed her back and drove all over town to find her latest pregnancy craving: watermelon. 

“It’s wintertime, honey. Where the hell am I going to find fresh watermelon?” he said.

“It doesn’t have to be fresh fruit. It just has to have a watermelon flavor,” she said thinking that would be easier for him to find.

Dean returned an hour and a half later with a watermelon-flavored drink, watermelon gum and candy, and watermelon salsa that he got from a Whole Foods store to go with the chips and beef burrito that you had texted that you wanted from Taco Bell. You smiled at it all and ate the burrito, chips, and salsa like a ravenous carnivore. 

“Thank you, Dean. That was so good,” you said, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

“You’re welcome. And you’re worth it.”

You shifted and pushed yourself up from the kitchen table and then stretched resting both hands on your lower back which made your belly poke out even more. You exhaled loudly and Dean looked up at you. You began the slow waddle heading to the bathroom again.

You peed and then wiped and saw a pinkish color on the toilet paper. You knew it was one of the signs that labor was coming soon. The Lamaze classes had helped to remove some of your doubts and fears but it also increased your anxiety by telling you exactly what to expect. Dean and some of the other fathers-to-be had to leave the room during the last class which included watching a childbirth video. He said he hadn’t thrown up but you wondered if he lied. Hopefully, he would be able to hold it together when it was happening with you.

You went to your old room and got your overnight bag. You decided to go ahead and start packing. You packed a gown, underwear, maternity sweatpants, and a sweatshirt to wear home from the hospital, along with some pairs of socks. You selected two onesies for Zach that you got at the shower from work. You also packed a couple of newborn diapers and a white cloth to use for burping. You packed the new toothbrush and toothpaste you had bought along with a travel size pack of baby wipes, and hand lotion.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked from the doorway when he saw you packing.

“Getting my bag ready. I don’t want to be rushing around at the last minute.”

“Is it time?” he asked with a panicked look and then came over touching your back.

“No, but I have several of the early signs that labor is getting ready to start. No contractions yet though. Dr. Maloney said that it could be a few days or another week, so relax.”

“Are you in pain?” he asked.

“It’s my back again.”

“Sit down and I’ll rub it for you.”

You sat and he kicked off his boots and hopped on the bed behind you. His strong, firm hands gently massaged your back and it was relieving some of the pain and pressure. 

“Oh that feels so good. You’re being so sweet and kind to me.”

“I hate seeing you hurting. You know this is going to be hard for me to watch right?”

“I know. But I don’t know if I can do it. I mean, I know I don’t have a choice. I’ve got to get him out of me, but I might cry, or scream, or curse. And if I am mad or say mean things to you, please forgive me, okay?”

Dean chuckled. “Okay. I won’t get mad or hold anything you say to me against you for the rest of your life.”

You knew he was joking but you leaned back against his chest and looked up at him. “I can’t do this without you. I need you to hold my hand and tell me that it’s gonna be alright.”

“I will,” he said and then leaned down and kissed your lips. It was going to be just a simple, sweet kiss but your response took him by surprise. You parted your lips and your tongue licked his bottom lip and then slipped inside his mouth. His tongue met yours and did a dance, sliding back and forth in rhythm. Your arms went around his neck and he moved his right arm up and placed it on your side. He broke the kiss and your eyes fluttered open to see his intent stare.

“Are you trying to let me know that you’re in the mood?”

“Well, they did say that having sex is one of the ways to kick start labor. And once I’m in labor and after the baby is born, I can’t have sex for six weeks.”

“Ugh, yeah, I forgot about that. Okay, I’ll be your boy toy,” he said smiling at you.

“Yes you will. Close and lock the door first. Don’t want Sam walking by and getting an eyeful,” you said as you sat up. Dean hopped up and closed and locked the door and then unbuckled his belt and his jeans and slowly unzipped them. He saw you watching him. 

“Want a striptease?” he asked, shaking his hips from side to side.

“Hmm, dance for me.”

Dean took his phone out of his pocket and searched for the right song and then ginned at you. AC/DC’s You Shook Me All Night Long started to play and you laughed as he gyrated his hips, and peeled his shirt off and then twirled it in a circle over his head and then threw it down. 

“It would be a classic rock song,” you said.

“You don’t like it?” he said pausing with his thumbs stuck in his belt loops.

“No, I love the song. It’s just so you,” you said, licking your bottom lip.

“What song would you have selected?” he asked and then hit pause. You got your phone and selected one of your favorite songs and hit play. Justin Timberlake’s Can’t Stop the Feeling played and you got up and started dancing along as best you could. Dean smiled and joined in which turned into a laughing dance party. You both were out of breath by the time the song ended.

“Your turn,” you said and then sat down on the bed.

Dean thought for a minute and then typed and then made his selection. The music started and you smiled. He came toward you and held out his hand. 

“Let’s slow it down a little,” he said. You took his hand and he pulled you into his arms. “Hang on.” He took the bottom of your shirt and slowly lifted it up and over your head and then let it drop to the floor. His arms encircled you and swayed softly to Faithfully by Journey. You leaned your head on his shoulder and listened to the words of the song.

“I’m forever yours faithfully.”

By the end of the song, Dean had unclasped your bra and pulled it off of you. He cupped your left breast, and then lowered his head. His tongue circled the nipple making it stiffen and then enveloped it in his mouth and sucked. You moved together back to the bed and you found your phone and selected the next song.

“As the words of Boyz II Men’s I’ll Make Love to You played, Dean looked into your eyes and then kissed your lips tenderly but with passion. His hands moved down to your pants and underwear and he slid them down and off of you with little effort. He touched your belly and then kissed it before moving lower. He parted your folds and slipped a finger inside, finding you wet. 

“Dean. Trust me. You don’t want a taste,” you said remembering the discharge from earlier. He looked up at you then.

“What if I just focus on your clit.”

“That should be fine but if it’s not then you can stop. And you’re still overdressed.”

He quickly stripped his jeans and boxers off and then returned to your center. His tongue flicked your clit as his fingers slid slowly in and out. You moaned and arched your back and closed your eyes as the song drones on. Something in the words connected with your heart and you started to cry. Salty tears trickled down your cheeks and onto the covers. Dean wanted to dip his tongue inside but he thought it was best to trust you. He repositioned on the bed and stroked your face. Your eyes opened to his green eyes shining into yours.

“Why are you crying?”

“The music and the way you are being so loving. It’s giving me a wonderful feeling of safety and security. This is what I can focus on during labor. We’re creating a recent memory.”

“What do you say we finish it then.”

His lips touched yours and you surrendered everything to him. All of your body, heart, mind, and soul belonged to him now. The silence of the room was distracting which surprised you. You had gotten used to the music playing in the background and you wanted it, even craved it now.

Dean broke the kiss and moved his lips to your neck. He sucked and licked down to your breasts again. He lingered on your left breast licking the nub while tweaking the other one between his fingers. Diana reached out and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She softly ran her hands down his back without using her nails. She slid her hands down and settled them on his ass cheeks. She gave him a gentle squeeze.

Dean raised up now and moved to your side. He paused as if he was thinking.

“Honey, are you sure this is okay? For Zach, I mean. I don’t want to poke him in the head or something.”

Diana giggled. “Dr. Maloney said it was perfectly safe. He will feel the motion but that’s all. Come here. Let me pleasure you now.”

Dean moved further up and you turned over on your right side laying your head on his thigh. You caressed his balls and then touched his rising penis. It jerked spontaneously as you lowered your mouth over the tip. You swirl your tongue around the head and down the shaft as it sunk further into your mouth. Dean groaned and laid his head back on the pillow. You moved your mouth up and down and licked and sucked feeling him stiffen more. His familiar musky scent mixed with a sheen of sweat excited you and spurred you on toward arousing Dean’s member. Dean shifted his hips upward to meet your mouth and slowly thrust in and out as you hollowed out your cheeks and continued to suck. 

“Baby, can’t take much more. I need you, now,” he said sitting up. He shifted himself up on his knees and you laid on your back and he gently parted your thighs. He reached back for something and you wondered what it was until you heard the music start playing. You smiled up at him. “This song is how I feel about you. I know it’s old but it fits.”

Dean slowly positioned himself at the entrance of your pussy and pushed forward. Diana felt his dick filling her up and she moaned and arched forward to meet him. She knew her belly was impeding his movements but he didn’t seem to care. His deliberate thrusts were building and his eyes stared into yours, never wavering nor blinking. You stared back at him as the words of the song touched your heart.

You’re the meaning in my life  
You’re the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You’re the inspiration  
Want to have you near me  
I want to have you hear me saying  
No one needs you more than I need you.

Diana knew this song well. She had heard it often growing up. She would watch her parents dancing to this song and then they would kiss. It was their song. She hoped one day that she would find someone that she could share this song with and now she had. And the fact that he had picked this song for her at this moment, meant everything. Tears came to your eyes and overflowed down your cheeks. Dean saw them and he smiled knowing that they were happy tears. Your heart was overflowing with love for this man.

Dean shifted to his side and got behind you and helped you shift to your side. He raised your leg up over his as he inserted his penis back inside. He reached around cradling and pulling you back to meet him. His thrusts were building and you felt your pelvic muscles tightening and then releasing. They were exactly like the Kegel exercises you had been practicing to help you to deliver the baby. 

“Oh, Dean. I love you,” you cried out with emotion.

“I know. I love you too,” he panted. “Till the end of time.”

When you love somebody  
‘Til the end of time  
When you love somebody  
Always on my mind/No one needs you more than I

The intensity of his thrusts were crashing into you now and each thrust pushed you closer to the edge of the cliff ready to fall. Your muscles tightened around his cock and you let the pleasure, pain, and emotions explode all at once. Your body was on sensory overload from your orgasm, the baby kicking and squirming, and Dean thrusting towards his own release which came shortly after your own.

“Diana, yes baby,” he exclaimed, squeezing your hips and fighting for control over his breathing. His dick twitched a couple of times as did his thighs and then he lay still. The song had ended and everything was quiet except the sounds of your heavy breathing. Slowly he pulled out and rubbed your belly, feeling his son moving beneath his hand.

“Are you okay and Zach? I feel him moving.”

“Yes. I’m fine and he is too. Just-”

“Just what? Please tell me that I didn’t hurt you.”

“No, you didn’t. I promise. It’s just everything, all at once. Zach is moving a lot and it’s uncomfortable, but then I’m still tingling from the sex and my emotions are on the surface from that song. How did you know?”

“How did I know what?” Dean said, turning to look at Diana.

“How much I love that song. That was my parent's song. They used to dance around the house to that song. I always dreamed that I would find someone special that I could dance with to that song, and now I have.”

“I honestly didn’t know that you liked it. I just have always liked listening to old music and I was listening to some love songs recently and came across it. It says everything about how I feel about you, about Zach, about our lives together.”

“It was the perfect song to end with. So, how are you feeling about everything that’s gonna happen in the next week or so?”

“Nervous, excited, and scared. And you?” Dean said.

“Me too. But Dr. Maloney says I’m in good health and so is Zach. There shouldn’t be any complications so I’ve just gotta get through it.”

“Yeah, I know, but you were counting on Mom being here to help. And we still don’t know if she’s-” Dean said but hesitated, not wanting to say what he had been thinking for weeks.

“Dean don’t think like that. We need to stay positive.”

“I know. I just didn’t get enough time with her, again. I’m sorry I know that sounds selfish of me considering you only got fifteen minutes with yours.”

“I wouldn’t have gotten that if it wasn’t for you. And she helped me with what she said. I can do this as long as you’re there with me.”

Dean kissed you tenderly and you snuggled as close to him as you could get. You closed your eyes and before long you were asleep.

Note: You’re the Inspiration song lyrics by Chicago


	60. Chapter 60

Diana was miserable and just wanted to be able to sleep for a couple of hours, but it wasn’t going to happen. Her back ached more and more and now the pain was radiating around to her front. At her doctor’s appointment yesterday, Dr. Maloney surprised her by telling her that she was already 2 centimeters dilated. Diana told her about the back pains and she said that most labor started that way and to be prepared to start timing the pains. She could go into active labor within the next day. Dean and Sam were on alert anytime she moved or did anything. Their constant observation was their way of helping but it was annoying her and making her feel like she was living under a microscope. She waddled to the bathroom to pee for the hundredth time it seemed. She peed and then as she stood up, more liquid trickled out and it felt like something had broken loose inside her. She thought that her water had just broken but wasn’t sure until she felt more pressure in her pelvic area. Since she needed to clean up she stripped off her clothes and took a quick shower. The warm water felt good to her lower back and she let the water beat down soothing the pain away until she finished and turned the water off. She grabbed a towel and dried off and then wrapped it around herself. She went to the sink and brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash. Her first real contraction pain hit and she grabbed the sink to steady herself. Had she been having contractions all along and just hadn’t realized it was that painful because of the amniotic fluid. She hoped not otherwise, she doubted that she had the strength to endure this pain. She got a fresh towel and wrapped it around her head. She bent down to pick up her clothes, when there was a knock on the door.

“Diana? You okay?” Dean asked.

“Dean, can you bring me my robe, please?”

“Sure,” he said and then within a minute he was back and slowly opened the door and came in.

You put it on and then closed it and tied it. You were hoping to make it to your room to get dressed before he asked or noticed your discomfort.

“You need anything else?” he asked, watching you closely.

“No, just gonna get dressed. Why don’t you go back out to the Library and I’ll be out soon,” you say as you start walking out of the bathroom.

“Okay. Sam and I are talking about dinner. Do you want Mexican again or something different?”

“I don’t know. Let me think about it,” you say and then hurry into your room and close the door. You sit down on the bed and try to practice the breathing techniques you learned. It was hard because all you could think about was the pain. You knew you needed to focus, because if you were panicking, then Dean would as well. You managed to find some maternity pants and a shirt. You slipped on a clean pair of underwear and the pants and then your bra and the shirt. You tried to put the socks on but bending over caused more pain in your stomach and back. You found your phone in your other pair of pants and texted Dean. 

Sorry. I need your help again.

Dean knocked on your door within a minute and you said, “Come in.”

He opened the door and looked at you. 

“Can you put my socks on my feet? And then my shoes and tie them for me?”

He chuckled and then came toward you getting the socks off the bed and then knelt down and slipped them on. He then slipped your feet into the Sketchers and then tied them.

“Anything else you need, my queen? A back rub?” he said as he stood up and then came around and sat behind you on the bed.

“Yes, that would be great.”

He started to massage and rub your back and you felt yourself relax and your breathing settled into a calm pace. Another contraction hit but it wasn’t as bad. Could Dean’s presence and his touch be the answer to helping you manage the pain?

“So have you had time to think about what you want to eat?”

“Not really but it’s okay. I’m not going to be able to eat anyway.”

“Why not?” he asked, still massaging.

“Because I’m in labor. My water broke and that’s why I took a shower.”

“What? You’re..it’s time?” he said jumping up from the bed.

You nodded and he looked around the room.

“Okay? Where’s your bag?”

“It’s by the door. But it’s too early to go yet. We need to wait until the contractions are five minutes apart.”

“So how many minutes are they now?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t timed them. In fact, that’s your job.”

“Right. Got it. So you tell me when you have one and I’ll start timing.”

“I will.” You get up and he holds onto you.

“Where are you going?”

“I want to go sit in the leather chair in the Library. I think it will be more comfortable.”

You walk out of the room together and then stop halfway down the hall.

“Is it a contraction? What’s going on?” Dean asks hurriedly.

“Honey, calm down. You forgot my bag.”

“Oh, sorry.” He rushed back to the room and came back with the bag in hand and then you both came into the Library.

Sam looked up and his eyes widened at seeing Dean with a bag and you shuffling along toward the chair.

“Oh God! She’s in labor?” Sam said and jumped up and came over.

“Yes,” Dean says and then pulls up a chair from the table to prop her legs up.

“Well, we should be going to the hospital. Why are you just sitting here?” Sam asked.

“We need to wait until the contractions are five minutes apart, Sam. We’ve got plenty of time.”

“Wow! You’re so calm. How are you doing that?”

“It helps to have you guys here with me. Just trying to remember everything I learned in the Lamaze class, too.”

“Yeah, she aced the class but now we’ve got to take the final exam,” Dean said grinning at his play on words since you were a professor.

You just looked at him and shook your head. 

“Lame, bro,” Sam said. 

They sat there staring at you and your belly for about two minutes.

“Okay, guys. Just try to go back to what you were doing before I went into labor. You were talking about dinner.”

“Not hungry now,” Dean said.

“Me either,” Sam said.

“You will be later though. Dean, go ahead and eat something because I’m not gonna want you to leave me later.”

“I guess that makes sense,” he said, getting up to head into the kitchen. “You want something Sam?”

“Yeah, anything is fine.”

“So what were you doing a few minutes ago before we came in?”

“Research. Still trying to track where Cas and Kelly could be.”

“I wonder how she’s doing. She said that Jack was growing so fast. She could have already had him before me. And if that’s the case then-”

“Hey, don’t think about that now. We’re all gonna focus on you and Zach.”

“Oww,” Diana gasped as a contraction started. “Sam can you start a timer?”

“Sure,” he said and pulled his phone out. “So, how bad is it?”

“This one is worse than the last one but not as bad as the first one. I know that didn’t make any sense.” Diana was going through her breathing exercises and it was helping. The tightening of her stomach was like cramping and she rubbed her hand over the spot as if to soothe it away. It wasn’t working but she kept rubbing anyway. Sam held out his hand and you grabbed it.

“Thanks, Sam.”

“Hey, I’m here for you too. Although, I’m not pinch-hitting for Dean when it gets worse.”

You chuckled but were still focusing on the pain and your breathing. The pain was subsiding now and you let out a big cleansing breath.

“Okay, it’s over but don’t stop the timer. You stop it when the next one starts. And then start a new timer.”

You move your legs off of the chair and push up on the armrests. Sam reaches out and grabs your shoulders.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to walk. It helps speed things along.”

“What if you fall? I’ll come with you,” he said helping you up.

“You do that big guy,” you say smiling at him.

You waddle into the kitchen with Sam right behind you. Dean looks up and then comes running over.

“Time to go?”

“No. Will you guys relax? Although, Sam is timing a contraction for me. I’m just walking to help pass the time.”

“Well, our burgers are ready Sam,” he says and goes back to the stove to plate them.

Sam goes to the fridge and gets two beers out and hands one to Dean. Dean then hands Sam his plate and he takes it to the table and sits down. Dean then comes over and sits down at the table.

“Come sit down, honey,” Dean says.

“No, I think I’ll stand for a while.”

“Are you in pain now?” he asked as he bit into his burger.

“No, thankfully. It’s painful watching you guys eat though. I’m going to be hangry later. I just know it.”

Sam chuckled but Dean didn’t. He knew you being hungry, angry, and in pain was not going to be good for him.

“Sam, can I have your phone?”

“Why?”

“Because I need to go to the bathroom again and another contraction might start while I’m in there.”

Sam stretched his hand out with his phone to Diana but Dean took it. 

“I’ll come with you. Don’t want you to be alone,” he said rising from the table. 

“I’m sorry. Just finish eating.”

“Just come on,” he said putting his arm behind your back and ushering you down the hall.

You were able to go to the bathroom and then came to the sink to wash your hands. As you turned the water on, another contraction hit and you told Dean. He stopped the time. It had been 8 minutes. He cleared the timer and restarted it again. Diana breathed through it and she focused on Dean’s face. He smiled at her and she gave a half-smile back through the pain. She noticed the concern in his eyes. His brow was furrowed making crease lines across his forehead and his crow’s feet were evident at the corners of his eyes. His nose was straight which was surprising as many times as he’s been punched and his lips were soft and pink. Those lips that you had kissed over and over again. You touched his cheek and felt his stubble. You smiled at him now and leaned in and kissed him. 

“Is it over?” he asked after the kiss.

“No, but you’re my focal point. It’s manageable because when I look at you, the pain isn’t as bad and I don’t focus on it.”

“Wow. You are amazing. I can only imagine what it feels like. I mean, I know we got strapped to that machine and got to choose our pain setting but still, I was done after that one.”

“I know. All the ladies really enjoyed that class.”

“You enjoyed seeing me in pain?”

“Maybe just that one time. Normally I don’t. I hated when you had your concussion or anytime you came home hurt after a hunt.”

“Well, I already don’t like seeing you in pain but if my face helps you then I’m here for you.”

“Thanks. And it’s over now.”

Dean stopped the timer and said,”It’s been four minutes. We need to go.”

“No, Dean. Restart the timer. You don’t stop it until my next contraction starts.”

“Sorry. I forgot about that.”

“It’s okay. Come on. Go back and eat your burger.”

Dean hugged you and kissed your cheek. You both walked back to the kitchen.

You decided to go sit back down in the leather chair and then got your phone out and texted your dad. You let him know that you were in labor but hadn’t gone to the hospital yet. You’d let him know when you were there. Sam returned to the Library and he had his phone back.

“You still good?

“Yep. Is the timer still going?

“Yes. It’s a little over three minutes. Just tell me when,” he said sitting down in the other leather chair.

“I will. Thanks!”

You looked back at your phone and your dad had texted back.

You can do this! I love you and will see you later at the hospital.

OK. Love you too! you texted back and then hit send.

You exhaled as another contraction started and you told Sam.

“Three and a half minutes.”

“Plus the other four so that’s seven and a half. Should we go on to the hospital?” she asked.

“I don’t know. I thought so as soon as you told me. It takes about 15 minutes or so depending on traffic to get there. You might be close to the five minutes by the time we get there.”

The pain was worse. Maybe that’s how it is. One time it’s worse and the next it’s not so bad. Or did it really make that big of a difference when Dean wasn’t right in front of you, smiling at you, giving you those looks that grounded you, and making you forget the pain you were experiencing.

After Dean finished eating, he decided that they should go on to the hospital. He let Sam drive and got in the backseat with you. You propped up against his chest and he rubbed your back. You had another contraction on the way, but it wasn’t as bad with Dean massaging your back the whole time. The time in between was at 7 minutes, but there was a wreck on the highway and you got delayed while they directed traffic. You called Dr. Maloney to let her know you were on the way to the hospital but were stuck in traffic at the moment. Dean was panicking that he was going to have to deliver the baby in the backseat, but traffic cleared and Sam moved on toward the hospital. Sam wheeled in front of the Emergency Department entrance and an attendant came out with a wheelchair. Dean got out and then helped you out of the car and into the wheelchair. The attendant wheeled you inside to the front desk and Dean followed along behind with your bag. Once you gave them your information and insurance card, they ushered you both up to the labor and delivery ward on the fourth floor. You went into a birthing room and the nurse gave you a hospital gown and told you to take everything off and then put the gown on. You did as instructed while Dean looked around the room and out the window several times. You laid down on the bed and pulled the covers up to your waist. The nurse was back and she wheeled over a small cart. She started an IV in your hand and taped it down into place. She took your vitals which included your blood pressure, an oxygen clip, and your temperature. She recorded the results and then left the room. She didn’t say much and Dean noticed.

“Not friendly is she?”

“Dean, she’s fine. Maybe she’s tired.”

“Well, she could at least communicate.”

The door opened and she was back and wheeled in another machine and brought it right beside the bed.

“I’m going to hook you up to the EFM and it will monitor your contractions and the baby’s heartbeat. This belt goes around your belly,” she explained while she was attaching it. “Is that comfortable for you?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Okay, let’s turn this on and see what’s happening.”

The machine beeped and the paper started scrolling across. It reminded you of a lie detector machine with the squiggly lines. The nurse looked at you and looked at your belly. 

“Okay, Diana you’ve got a contraction coming on so try to relax, and breath through it.” 

You heard what she had said but how could she know it was coming. You felt the tightening and some pain and looked at Dean. He came closer and took your hand. You took his hand and breathed. 

“You’re doing great, baby. Just look at me,” he said remembering some of his coaching techniques. He squeezed your hand a little. He glanced over at the machine and he saw the little lines going up. He looked back at Diana and she was breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth.

“At the midpoint and now should be coming down,” the nurse announced. 

Diana breathed in and out again and felt her body relaxing as the pain subsided. That wasn’t so bad you thought, and then took another cleansing breath.

“Hey, have you heard anything from Sam? Is he just sitting in a waiting room somewhere?”

“Yeah, I texted him your room number. He’s just chilling out, probably on his laptop or phone.”

“Okay. What about my Dad?”

“I thought you already texted him.”

“I did but that was before we came here. Can you get me my phone?”

Dean looked in your purse and got your phone and came back, handing it to you. You texted your dad, “At hospital. Room 412” and hit send.

Your phone dinged and you read the message. On my way.

“Dad’s on his way. Uhm, can I get up?” you asked looking at the nurse.

“Sure,” she said smiling for the first time since meeting her. “You want to walk some? It helps move labor along.” She came over and started unhooking you from the machine.

“Well, I need to pee but I can walk some too.”

“Okay, take it slow,” she said, helping you up off the bed. Dean came around to help also. You stood up and he steadied you with his hand on your back. The nurse helped roll the IV stand to the bathroom and you moved onto the toilet. You peed and then wiped and flushed and stood up. You then washed your hands at the sink. You came back out and looked at Dean.

“Want to go on a stroll with me?”

“Absolutely.”

“Walk around the hall and then sit down and rest for a few minutes. Then you can walk again or come back to the room. It’s up to you and how you’re feeling, okay?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“I’m going to check on some other patients but I’ll check back in on you,” she said on the way out of the door. 

You held onto the IV stand and Dean still had his hand on your back. You left the room and started walking down the hall. When you got close to the end of the hall, there was a large waiting room, and you looked in and saw Sam, with his long legs stretched out and his laptop resting on his chest. You went into the room and walked over to him.

“Hey big guy,” you said and his eyes shot up when he heard your voice.

“Hey. How are you doing?” he said smiling at you both.

“Hanging in there. I don’t think you’ll need to sub for your brother. He’s doing a great job of helping me.”

You sit down in one of the chairs and Dean sits beside you.

“Good. Glad to hear it.”

“So what have you been doing?” Dean asked, stretching his legs out in front of him now too.

“Scanning the internet. I’ve already seen two suspicious stories but nothing concrete.”

Diana looked at him with her eyebrows raised and he noticed.

“Not that we would leave. We’re here for you,” he said hurriedly. “Can’t help it? Years of experience,” Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

Another contraction started and Diana sucked in a big breath and reached out for Dean’s hand. He sat up straight and stared into her eyes. She slowly released the breath out trying to relax.

“You are amazing. You are so strong. And you look so beautiful right now. Do you know how much I love you?” Dean said, trying to encourage her.

“Yeah….I think, whew,...I have an idea,” Diana huffed out trying to breathe and focus on Dean’s words and his face.

“Can I help?” Sam said.

“Make me laugh, call me names, anything,” you say and then take another breath and blow it out.

“Hey, short stuff. You look like you ate our basketball. You trying to keep me from winning our game of horse,” Sam said, smiling at you.

You smiled and gritted your teeth at the same time.

“Yep….Just wait till Zach is here…to help me.”

“Bring it on. I can’t wait to teach him to play.”

You looked at Sam and then smiled back at him. You took another breath and blew it out along with the pain which was fading.

“Whew. That one was rough. I think they’re getting stronger.”

“You handled it like a champ, babe,” Dean said grinning at you.

“Kinda had to. You think I want to make a scene out here with folks walking by.”

“You want to go back to your room?”

“Yeah. I think so,” you said and then pushed up. Sam and Dean both grabbed your arms and helped pull you up. “Thanks, Sam,” you said and then gave him a hug.

“Glad to help,” he said, hugging and giving you a peck on the cheek. “Hang in there, okay?”

“Will do.”

“Later, Sam,” Dean says and then puts his arm around Diana and they slowly walk back toward the room. 

Hour after hour ticked off on the clock and Diana was getting tired.


	61. Chapter 61

Diana’s dad arrived and popped into the room for a visit. She was in the middle of a contraction and she tried to concentrate and breathe through it. He waited quietly watching Dean holding her hand and saying encouraging words to her. He knew she was in pain and he remembered both times that he helped his wife through labor. He knew how tough Diana was and she was just like her mom. She could do this but he also knew that it wouldn’t be easy for Dean to watch her once the pain intensified. He waited patiently until the contraction ended before approaching the bed.

“Dad. Glad you’re here.”

Ryan came over and kissed Diana’s forehead. 

“You look like you’ve got everything under control. You’re doing great.”

“You’re lying. I can tell.”

“No, I’m not. You remind me of your mom. She was a tough cookie and so are you.”

“Yes, she is. I’m so proud of you,” Dean said.

“Dad, are you gonna stay the whole time until Zach’s born?”

“I was planning to. I’m anxious to meet my grandson. Are Sam and Mary here too?”

Diana looked at Dean and saw his expression at the mention of his mother’s name.

“Sam is in the waiting room down the hall. Mom is uh, well Sam can fill you in,” he said and then he kissed your hand and let go. “Honey, I’ll be right back. I promise I won’t be long.” Dean left the room leaving you alone with your dad.

“Is he okay?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah, he’s been great. Hasn’t left my side until now. We haven’t talked to Mary since the day after Christmas.”

“What? Why not? Where is she?”

“We’re not sure. She has been working with the British Men of Letters and staying at their base. Her partner, Mr. Ketch said that he hadn’t seen her but the last message Dean got from Mary, she said she was on a case with Ketch. So he’s lying to them.”

“Do Sam and Dean think that she’s...dead?”

“They don’t know for sure, but other hunters have turned up dead since Eileen’s death. They think the Brits killed her.”

“Oh my God! I hope Mary’s still alive. I like her.”

“Me too, Dad.”

The door opened and the doctor came in. Diana looked up and smiled when she saw Dr. Hamilton. He was the same doctor that had treated her when she thought she was going to lose the baby.

“Hi, Ms. Morgan. How are you doing?”

“I’m okay. Just waiting on this little guy.”

“Well, that’s what I’m here to help with. Let me examine you and see how many centimeters you’re dilated,” he said.

“Honey, I’ll be down the hall with Sam,” Ryan said and then slipped out of the room, just as the nurse came in. You looked up and saw that it was Sandy.

You smiled at her and she smiled back.

“Hi, Diana. It’s good to see you back. I just came on duty so hopefully, I’ll get to meet your little man tonight,” Sandy said.

“I would like that too.”

Dr. Hamilton examined you and said,”You’re at 6 centimeters so labor is progressing nicely. If you walk or change positions from time to time, it might speed up things as well. Just something to keep in mind,” he said. He snapped the gloves off his hands and then looked at Sandy and nodded. He left the room.

“So how have you been?” Sandy asked. She checked your chart and then took new vital readings.

“Good. Had a great first semester at work.”

“You’re a professor right?”

“Yes. Good memory. I’m at North Central. I’m only teaching an online class this semester and it hasn’t started yet. It will make it easier to take care of Zach.”

“So you’ve already got his name picked out?”

“Yes. Zachary Ryan Morgan Winchester.”

“Wow! That’s a big name for a little one. It’s a very nice name though.”

“We think so.”

“So where’s the daddy to be?”

“I don’t know. He just left for a few minutes. He might be in the waiting room down the hall with his brother and my father. That was him that left when you came in.”

“So is he your coach?”

“Yes.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to get through this one without him. So, take a deep breath in now,” she instructed just as the pain hit.

“Oh shit!” Diana exclaimed, not ready for the pain which was growing more intense each time. “I’m sorry,” she said to Sandy.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve heard worse. Now blow the breath out just like you’re blowing the pain away. That’s it.”

Diana was blowing but the pain felt like it was all around you now. It started in your back and flowed over your stomach as well. You rubbed at your stomach and it felt rock hard. You felt your eyes stinging but squeezed them shut. You didn’t want to break down in front of Sandy or this early into the process. You focused on the breathing again. Where was Dean? What was he doing and what was taking so long? You knew for sure that he was your rock. You needed him here with you.

“Take another breath, Diana. Come on. You can do this.”

You took a breath and blew it out as best as you could. You got winded and couldn’t keep the breaths going. You started gasping for breath which made the pain feel worse.

“Calm down. It’s almost over. It’s coming down now. Diana, look at me.”

You looked at her now and she smiled. She took your hand and squeezed it.

“I know this is hard but you can do this. Every woman can, even if they think they can’t. You need your coach don’t you?”

“Yes. I already have seen that the pain isn’t as bad when I’m looking at him. I just don’t know where he is. He hasn’t had a break though, so I can understand why-”

“You haven’t had a break either. And you’re not gonna get a break until he’s born. So hopefully he comes back soon before I go looking for him.”

“He’ll be back. Sorry that I lost control a little.”

Diana breathed a good cleansing breath now and she felt better.

“It’s not a problem. Every woman has a few of those moments during labor. I’m sure you’ll have another one, but hopefully, he’ll-”

“Dean.”

“Dean will be here with you.”

Diana smiled and then looked down. She reached for her phone on the bedside stand.

She clicked the message and hit send.

Where are you?

The door opened and Dean came through the door just as his phone dinged. He reached for it.

“Don’t bother. It’s from me,” you said.

“Oh, sorry. I went to the bathroom and then stopped in the waiting room to talk to Sam and your dad.”

“Well, she could have used you,” Sandy spoke up. “She had a real bad contraction.”

“Diana, I’m sorry,” he said and came and kissed your forehead.

“It’s okay. I didn’t handle it well. I couldn’t breathe the way that I-”

“What can I do for you now? Backrub?”

“No. Just sit here with me.”

Sandy came over and was looking at the readouts from the machine. Dean looked at her.

“So are the pains getting stronger now?” he asked.

Sandy looked up at him and said, “Yes. She’s at 6 centimeters now and the pains do get stronger right up until it’s time to push. Diana, did you want to change positions like Dr. Hamilton suggested. Sometimes, it helps for the pains to not be as intense.”

“I’m willing to try anything.”

“Okay, well there’s a squatting position, lying on your side, and on your hands and knees.”

“That’s how we got in this situation,” Dean said with a chuckle.

Diana just glared at him and Sandy saw it.

“I think I want to try the squatting one.”

“Okay. Dean, you’ll need to be behind her. You can massage her lower back or her shoulders, whatever she wants. We have a squatting bar that attaches to the bed or the stool. Let’s start with the stool for practice.” Sandy pulls the stool out from under the bed. “Diana let’s go ahead and get you on the stool before the next contraction starts.”

Dean helps you out of the bed and over to sit on the stool. It is padded and has a place for your hands to hold onto. Sandy instructs you on the proper position, with your back straight and your head tilted into your chest. She parts your legs slightly. She explained that the doctor would be sitting in front of you ready to deliver the baby.

“Okay, so now we wait for the next contraction. You are just getting used to this position and if you don’t like it, we can try another one.”

Dean was standing behind you and massaging your shoulders. It felt good but you thought that it would be better if he massaged your lower back.

“Dean, can you massage my back instead?”

“Sure, honey. Anything you want.”

He moved his hands to your back and started to massage. It felt much better and his touch was relaxing you already. He leaned in closer and you could smell his scent. 

“I love you,” Dean said into your ear.

“I love you more,” you said back.

“Diana, go ahead and take a big breath. Here comes a contraction.”

Diana took a big breath and she felt her back and stomach tightening. Since she was sitting up, the pain wasn’t as bad and Dean was rubbing your back. She controlled her breathing and even felt relaxed. Her mind even drifted back to when Dean had proposed at the lake. She could hear his words and felt so loved. She started crying in the memory and was also crying now.

“Diana? How are you? Tell me what’s happening?” Sandy asked anxiously.

You were lost in thought and feelings and hadn’t heard Sandy calling your name or her questions. 

Sandy looked at Dean. “You call her, Dean.”

“Diana? Sweetheart?”

“Huh? What?” you said turning your head toward Dean.

“You okay? You’re crying.”

You came back to the present and felt the contraction starting to lessen and fade away. You took a deep cleansing breath and then smiled at Sandy.

“That was wonderful. I barely felt anything.”

“But you were crying. What were you thinking about?” Sandy asked.

“Dean and I were at the lake. It was when you proposed,” you said turning your head and staring up at him. He smiled and then leaned down and kissed your lips tenderly.

Sandy smiled. “I have never seen such a drastic change from one contraction to the next. Dean, you are like the pregnant woman whisperer.”

Dean laughed but was shaking his head. 

“It only works on her, and I wouldn’t do it for any other woman.”

“So you like this position then?” Sandy asked.

“Yes, I do.”

“Okay. We’ll stay with this until something changes. You did great. Both of you.”

Sandy got up and checked the strip on the EFM. She saw the level of the contraction and wondered how Diana handled it with ease. If it stayed this way, then she would definitely sail through the delivery process.

“I need to go check on my other patient next door, but I’ll be back. Dean, you can sit in front of her or stay where you are for the next one.”

“Got it.”

When Sandy left, Dean moved in front of Diana and sat down.

“You want to tell me what’s really going on?” Diana asked.

“I’m sorry, babe. I kind of lost it when your dad asked about Mom. She should be here.”

Diana leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck.

“I explained it to Dad. He was shocked but he’s keeping positive thoughts for her.”

“Yeah, that’s what he told me.”

Diana leaned back and looked at him now. “Hey, when we find her you can introduce her to her grandson.”

Dean smiled and reached out and touched your stomach. 

“Wow. It’s so hard now. It hurts a lot doesn’t it?”

“It’s not that bad. I just have to remember to relax and breathe. I can do this now that you’re with me.”

“You know they can give you something for the pain. You don’t have to be superwoman.”

“We’ll see.” Diana rubbed her stomach and it grumbled. “I wished I could have had one of your hamburgers before I went into labor. I’m hungry.”

“Sorry. As soon as you can, I’ll get you whatever you want. You probably want Taco Bell again, right?”

“No. I think I’ve had enough Mexican for a while. I still love it though.”

Sandy returned to the room and was carrying a pitcher and some cups. She set it down on the rolling tray table.

“Diana, you want some ice chips? We don’t want you to get dehydrated.”

“Yes. My mouth is dry and I’m hungry.”

“Okay. Well, start with the ice chips and then I’ll get you some yogurt.” She handed you the cup and you took the spoon and scooped some ice chips and put them in your mouth. The chips melted on your tongue and you scooped another spoonful into your mouth. You licked your lips and then swallowed the liquid. You felt another contraction coming and put the cup down. You reached out and took Dean’s hands and looked into his eyes.

“Here we go again,” you said. You took a deep breath and slowly started letting it out.

“Look at me. You’re doing great. So you said you were hungry. Remember the first meal you made for me and Sam.”

“Yeah. Baked chicken…..mashed potatoes and…….green beans.”

“And don’t forget the apple pie.”

“No, can’t... forget the pie.”

“I took one bite of that pie and I knew.”

“Knew what?”

“That you were special. You’re beautiful, smart, and you could cook and bake. I wasn’t gonna let you go.”

“But, you did... remember?” Diana said and then seemed to be in more pain than earlier. She took another breath and started to blow it out.

“I know because I’m stupid. But then, I knew that I loved you and I can’t live without you. And now, we’re having a baby. Little Zach will be here soon.”

“Not soon enough,” she said and then grunted trying to control her pain. She squeezed down on Dean’s hands and his eyes widened at her strength.

“You’re doing great. Keep breathing. Almost over. Not much more.”

“Liar,” you said and Dean looked shocked. “All you do.... is lie to me, or….whew, not tell me... the whole truth.”

“Honey, I’m not lying. You can do this.”

Sandy was observing and knew that Diana was transitioning. The pain was going to be stronger and more intense and Dean had accidentally brought up an emotional and painful experience between them. It had shaken her trust in him, but she needed to redirect him and tell him to steer clear from talking about times when they had fought or disagreed on things. The contraction was ending now and she would have a talk with Dean.

Diana blew out her breath again and then let go of Dean’s hands. She reached for the cup of ice chips and scooped herself some. She was avoiding looking at Dean.

“Dean, can I speak to you outside?” Sandy said, and then turned and left the room. Dean watched her go and then looked back at Diana.

“I’ll be right back,” he said and then left the room.

“You okay?” Sandy asked seeing Dean’s face and the way he slumped back against the wall.

“Yeah. I’m just peachy,” he said sarcastically.

“Dean, she’s in pain and it’s about to get much worse. I know you didn’t mean to bring up a touchy subject for her, but that’s what happened and she reacted to it. She’s in a lot of pain, hungry, tired, and each phase of labor brings on different feelings and emotions. And you can’t take her anger or her hurtful words personally, right now.”

“I know. I was just trying to distract her from the pain but instead, I reminded her of a time when I was afraid to make a commitment to her and I pushed her away.”

“She loves you and she needs you with her. So just act as if she hadn’t said those things. I’m going to call Dr. Hamilton to come and check her again to see how far along she’s dilated. We need to encourage her to get up and go to the bathroom and to walk some more even though it’s painful. I know she likes this position but we need for her to try some of the others too.”

“Okay. Let’s do this,” he said and then followed her back into the room.

Sandy told Diana to go to the bathroom and she and Dean helped her up. While she was in the bathroom, Sandy paged Dr. Hamilton. Sandy attached the squatting bar to the bed in case Diana wanted to try that position as well. She also adjusted the bed for some of the other positions. She knew Diana was tired and she should try to lay down for a little while. Dean helped her back to the bed and Sandy said they were going to have her lay on her left side for a while and see how that felt. Diana would also get some rest in between contractions. Once she was settled, Dean asked if she needed anything but she said no. Diana closed her eyes and Dean wondered what she was thinking and feeling. He saw tears falling from her eyes and looked at the machine but she wasn’t having a contraction. He imagined that she was still feeling bad about when he had pushed her away and those three months when they were apart. He wanted to hold her and comfort her but didn’t want to risk upsetting her further. He looked at the clock. It was 11:00 pm. He was tired but knew Diana was even more so. He suddenly felt her reach out and take his hand. He looked at her and she was crying.

“I’m sorry. You’re trying to help me and I yelled at you,” Diana said.

Dean sat down on the side of the bed and pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back. 

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have tried to distract you talking about food, because you’re hungry. I shouldn’t have reminded you about that awful time when we were apart. I should be doing a better job of encouraging you.”

“You’re here with me. That’s all I need. I can’t promise that I won’t get mad again, but I’ll apologize again afterward.”

Dean chuckled and said, “Deal.” He leaned in and kissed your lips sweetly.

Sandy came over and attached the belt around your belly for the EFM. 

“Okay, so this position is similar to lying on your back but being on your side eases the pressure from your back. Dean can rub your back if you want as well though.”

“Thank you, Sandy.”

“You’re welcome.”

Within a few minutes, the next contraction came and Diana took a deep breath and Dean massaged her back. The pain seemed to be worse on the left side that you were lying on. Dean was encouraging you but it wasn’t helping you to block out the pain. 

“Diana, try the quick breaths. Heeheehoo. They might work better for you now,” Sandy instructed.

Diana did and that helped but she still felt the pain. Maybe that’s how it was going to be until the baby was born. Pain getting worse and worse until it was over. She didn’t know how much more she could take. She already felt like she was failing at childbirth. She continued the quick breaths and tried to just get through it. It finally was over and she collapsed and rolled onto her back and let out a heavy sigh.

She shook her head and the tears rolled again.

“I can’t do this. I took the classes but it’s not helping. I’m the only woman who can’t give birth right,” she cried.

“Honey, you’re doing great,” Dean said smiling.

“If you say that one more time, I’m going to kick you in your crotch so you’ll know how it feels, and then I’m going to tell you, “You’re doing great, honey”!” you said angrily.

Dean backed away from the bed holding his hands in front of his privates. Sandy chuckled but felt for him.

“Diana. You really are doing well. Okay, so this position doesn’t help you. So we’re going to switch to something else. Come on,” she said holding out her hand. Diana takes her hand and then gets up on the side of the bed. “Do you want to try the hands and knees position?”

“Sure. Okay.”

Diana looked over at Dean and saw his sad face. She did it again. Blew up at him during a contraction. 

“Dean?”

“Yes,” he said looking up at you now.

“Come here.”

“Are you going to kick me?”

You chuckled. “No, I’m sorry again.”

Dean came over and you held your hands out to him. He took them and you stood up and hugged him. His arms came around you and you stayed like that, just hugging and holding each other. He reached in his pocket and got his phone and then hit a button. Music started to play and you smiled. He was playing your song. The same song that you had made love to just a few days ago, Chicago’s You’re the Inspiration. You both swayed back and forth.

“I love you. I’m sorry that I keep losing my temper and taking it out on you.”

“It’s okay. I learned in class that it will happen over and over again and not to take it personal. Although, if you kick me in the crotch, that’s getting really personal.”

You look up at him now and smile and he leans in for another kiss. You lay your head back on his chest. 

As the song ended, you felt another contraction and took a breath. The standing up and being supported in Dean’s arms was helping. Gravity was helping with the pain and you breathed and exhaled slowly out. You imagined that the breath was pushing the pain downward and you were able to handle it. Dean realized that you were having a contraction and he massaged your sides. He didn’t say anything but just let you breathe while he held you. Sandy was watching you and then looking at the baby’s heartbeat and the level of the contraction. Diana handled it beautifully and for now, that was all that mattered.

Four hours passed slowly. Dr. Hamilton had come in and examined Diana and she was at 7 centimeters. He explained that you would probably progress at another centimeter per hour and he would check back regularly. You changed positions regularly and the hands and knees position also helped with the gravity and you were able to manage the pain well. The squatting bar at the end of the bed didn’t work as well as the stool had, so you told Sandy that you didn’t want to do that. Sandy removed it in between contractions. Sandy left the room and came back with your yogurt but you weren’t hungry anymore. In fact, you felt nauseous. She encouraged you to go to the bathroom again. She stressed the need for you to poop if possible because of the pressure and the pushing that was soon coming. Dean was concerned and asked Sandy if it was normal to get sick. She explained that many women do get sick during this final phase before delivery. She was observing her vital signs and would have her eat another cup of ice chips which should help. They could also give her something for nausea. 

Diana chose the squatting stool with Dean sitting behind her in a chair. In between contractions, she could lean back against his chest and he massaged her back the whole time. He also had a cold washcloth and was now wiping her brow. Dr. Hamilton came in and checked her and she was finally at 10 centimeters. He advised her not to push immediately. He wanted to see if her body would automatically expel the baby before he told her to push. 

Diana was so tired but she knew it was almost over. Nothing prepared her for the next amount of pain as Zach’s head was now visible and he was crowning. Her vagina stretched as much as it could to get the head out. She felt burning and stinging and then it went numb. She had cried through the process but didn’t scream or curse or yell at Dean. 

“We’ve got some tearing Sandy. Will probably need stitches,” Dr. Hamilton said.

“I’ll prepare the kit after, Doctor.”

“Okay, Diana. This is what you’ve been waiting for. I want you to bear down and push, just like you were having a bowel movement. Remember to breathe, and you need to tuck your chin into your chest. Dean, you need to count. I’ll tell you both when to stop. Okay, take a deep breath and push.”

Diana took a deep breath and bore down directing her pelvic muscles to clench and contract. She felt the force of Zach’s head moving. She had to take another breath and then blew it out while still pushing.

“You’re doing great. I’m turning his face now. And stop pushing and stop counting. Lay back and rest. Take a cleansing breath.”

Diana was breathing heavy but she was focused on getting Zachary out of her. Dean had peeked over her shoulder and saw his son’s head sticking out. He thought he might get sick like when he has observed an autopsy or looking at dead bodies, but instead, he was calm. He wanted to see all of his son now. He kissed Diana’s cheek.

“He’s almost here. You’re amazing. I love you so much,” he said into her ear.

“Diana, his shoulders are next and once they’re out, it goes really quick. So I want you to push but don’t force it. We don’t want you to tear more than you already have. Ready? Okay, now.”

Diana pushed and felt more pressure and then a final rush and then she heard Zachary crying. Dr. Hamilton turned Zach and laid him onto your chest. Your hand came up and touched him and you cried tears of joy and relief. Dean was at your side and he looked at Zach and then looked back at you. His eyes were watery as well.

Diana looked at her son’s face. His little eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes. She gasped at the sight of his green eyes. She should have expected it since you both had green eyes, but it was the first time seeing them and him seeing you. 

“Hi, Zach. I’m your mommy. I’ve been waiting to meet you,” she said and then kissed his cheek. She then looked at Dean. 

“Okay, Dad. Do you want to cut the cord?” Dr. Hamilton said to Dean. Dean looked at him then and took the curved scissors from him.

Dean looked at Diana and smiled and then he cut the umbilical cord. Sandy took the scissors from his shaking hand. He focused back on Diana and Zach. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

“Hey, buddy. I’m your daddy. You’re a lucky kid, you know. Your mommy is so sweet and she’s pretty too.”

Diana was so focused on Zach that she barely felt the pinch of a shot. Dr. Hamilton stood up then.

“Diana, I hate to interrupt your bonding time but we need to stitch you up before you lose any more blood. Dean can you help her get back on the bed.”

Sandy came and took Zach to clean him up and examine him. Dean and the doctor helped Diana stand and she slowly walked over to the bed. She gingerly sat down and winced at the pain. It wasn’t as bad as she thought though. Sandy had already adjusted the bed for the right angle for the procedure. Dr. Hamilton instructed her to put her legs in the stirrups and she did. 

“You experienced some tears and they need a few stitches. I’ve already given you an injection to numb the area so you shouldn’t feel any pain, but let me know if you do,” he said as he sat down on a rolling stool and began to stitch you up. 

Dean was watching between you and what Sandy was doing with Zachary. Sandy washed him off and then dried him with a towel. She took him over to the baby scale and weighed him and then measured him. She was smiling at him and saying soothing words to him. She wrapped him in a blanket and then laid him in a small plastic basin on top of a stand. She looked up at Dean and smiled.

“Do you want to hold him?” she asked. Dean slowly walked over and she picked him up and laid him gently into Dean’s arms. “Support his head.”

Dean stared down at his son. He was so tiny. Dean held on afraid that he would drop him but he knew he would never let that happen. He looked over at Diana and saw her watching you. She was smiling but she looked so tired. Sandy came over and started pushing on Diana’s stomach. She explained that she was helping to expel the placenta. Within minutes, it was out and Sandy took it over to examine it. Dr. Hamilton stood up and took off his gloves and threw them in the waste receptacle. He came over and looked at Zach and then up at Dean.

“Cute kid,” he said and patted Dean on the shoulder. He moved on toward Sandy and gave her instructions about Diana’s care and then left the room.

Dean walked over to Diana and carefully handed Zach to her. She smiled at Zach and then up at Dean. “You did it, baby. I knew you could. How are you feeling now?”

“I’m tired. I know I need to rest but I just want to stare at him. Count his fingers and toes.”

“Trust me. He’s got all of them. He’s perfectly healthy. 7 lbs 6 ounces and 20 inches long. I know it’s important for you to bond with him but Dr. Hamilton wants you to rest. I need to give you something so you’ll sleep,” said Sandy.

“Just a few more minutes. Please.”

“Okay, two minutes,” she said and then went back to her computer.

“Don’t worry. I’ll sit here and watch you sleep. Actually, I can introduce Zach to his grandpa and his uncle.”

“Yes, that’ll be nice. Tell them both I love them.”

Dean takes Zach back from Diana and then kisses her lips. Dean walks over to Sandy and lets her know where he’s going with Zach. She says not to take too long and Dean leaves the room. Sandy comes over and administers the drug in Diana’s IV and within minutes she falls asleep.

Dean approaches the door to the waiting room and looks in. Sam is slumped in the chair asleep. His long legs stretched out and his head leaned back against the back of the chair. Ryan is sitting in a chair close by and his head moves up slowly as he hears footsteps. Dean walks over to him as Ryan stands up.

“You want to meet your grandson and your namesake?”

“Yes. How’s Diana?”

“She’s sleeping. She was amazing though.”

Dean carefully handed Zach to his grandfather. Ryan held him up and he stared at his sweet face. Zach was asleep now and he felt such pride. He never thought he could love someone more than he did Diana and Sarah but looking at his grandchild now, he knew he would have a special bond with this boy. He looked at Dean again. 

“Thank you. For loving my daughter and helping make this little miracle.”

“They’re my whole world now. And I never knew that I wanted it.”

“I totally understand.”


	62. Chapter 62

Sam was up for his early morning run and he came into the kitchen to get water. He wasn’t expecting to see Dean slumped over the table asleep with his head resting on his outstretched arm, which was still holding his coffee mug.

“Dean?”

“Huh. What?” Dean awoke with a start, blinking his eyes and then looking up at Sam.

“Dude, did you sleep out here?”

“Sleep? You think I’m getting any sleep,” he said, raising up to a sitting position. “Two a.m. feedings, five a.m. feedings. I came in here to have a little peace and quiet.”

“Yeah, babies cry Dean.”

“I know but not like this. He’s fussy all the time. I thought they go back to sleep after eating, but that’s when he’s screaming bloody murder. Diana’s worried that she’s not making enough milk for him or burping him enough. And hell if I know what he needs.”

“Has she called the doctor?”

“Yeah, she left a message and is waiting for them to call her back.”

Dean gets up from the table and goes to pour himself another cup of coffee.

“I’m going for a run. Try to get some rest okay?” Sam says as he heads out through the garage.

“Yeah right.”

Dean heads back to their room. He hears Zach’s cries the closer he gets. He opens the door and sees Diana on the phone and rocking Zach in her arms.

“Let me take him,” Dean says, setting his cup down and scooping him up in his big hands. He brings him up against his chest and smooths his back with the other hand. Zach whimpers a little and then gives a small burp but then cries again. Dean walks around the room bouncing his son in his arms.

“Yes, I’m still here,” Diana says into the phone. “He cries all the time, but it’s worse after feeding him……...Yes, I’m burping him but he only burps once or twice and then he cries again…….Yes, I’m breastfeeding………..Okay...yes…..I’ll do that. Thank you.”

Diana lowers the phone and takes a deep breath.

“Well?” Dean asks.

“It’s probably colic. He has gas from something that I’m eating so I need to look up foods that can cause colic and stop eating them while I’m breastfeeding. So this should be fun.”

Zach is still crying and Dean changes his position and cradles him like he would a football. He walks back over and takes another sip of his coffee.

“Well, you’re eating really healthy. How much more can you change to your diet?”

“That’s just it. Healthy foods like broccoli and spinach can give you gas and it's probably worse on a little stomach like his.”

“You look tired. Did you sleep any?”

“Not much. What about you?”

“No. I fell asleep on the kitchen table. Sam woke me up when he was heading out for a run,” Dean said and then yawned really big.

“Ahh,” Diana yawned now too. “Dean, do you hear how quiet it is. He’s not screaming.”

Dean pulls his arm up closer and looks at Zach. His eyes are closed and he feels his little chest rising and falling softly against his arm. Dean sits down on the bed beside Diana who now takes a closer look. 

“He’s asleep. Dean you did it. Maybe he likes being held like a football.”

“Wow. Okay then. From now on that’s how we hold him.”

“We can’t hold him like that every time.”

“Yes we can. Just do it woman. I need sleep,” Dean says with an exaggerated expression.

Diana laughs at him now. “Well, when baby sleeps, mommy and daddy sleep too. Go ahead and put him down in his bassinet and then come to bed.” 

Dean carefully lays Zach down, turning him over on his back. He twitches and moves his arms out above his head but doesn’t wake up. Dean hurries to get into bed and snuggles up behind Diana. His arm comes around her and she looks back giving him a quick kiss. They close their eyes and they fall asleep together.

\---------------

Sam and Dean were finally ready to put their plan in motion for the British Men of Letters. Dean and Sam were at the war room table now squatted down so the microphone would be sure to hear them plainly.

“Those hunters you were talking to, was one of them Terry Marsh?” Dean said.

“Yeah, Terry Marsh from Missouri. I talked to him. He, uh, he’s also thinking it’s not monsters doing the real killing,” Sam answers back.

“Okay, well I got a text from him. He’s been nosing around. Says he’s got a fair idea of what’s going on.”

“And?”

“He doesn’t feel safe talking about it on the phone. He wants to meet. The old ironworks off the interstate. Tomorrow night at 9:00. He says park off the road, by the warehouse.”

“All right,” Sam says, giving Dean a look.

\---------------

Lucifer is still seated in the chair waiting for Drexel to finish.

“Well, the timing of your escape is crucial, my lord,” says Drexel. “If the device isn’t sufficiently impaired, the king’s hold on you will only increase. And of course, I’ll be-”

Lucifer reaches out grabbing Drexel by the throat choking him.

“Let me be perfectly clear, okay? My only son is in jeopardy and I’m running out of patience. Check it again,” he says, releasing the man.

Drexel coughs and then rubs his throat. He then cautiously approaches Lucifer holding his hands out to scan his chest.

“This can’t be.”

“Do not tell me it’s powering up.”

“It’s powering up.”

“I asked you not to tell me that.”

“But in the opposite direction. This is amazing!”

“What?”

“The device. It’s cemented directly into your DNA and that of the king’s. As it’s powering down in you, the polarity is somehow reversing.”

“English, Drexel.”

“The ability to control is transferring. From Crowley to you.”

“So you’re saying that Crowley’s gonna be my puppet?” he asks grinning widely. Drexel nods smiling back.

\---------------

Toni Bevell is blowing a high pitched dog whistle as she stares at a metal cage. Arthur Ketch is standing close by watching.

“Good dog! You sat for Lady Bevell,” Ketch says. He holds out a piece of meat and an invisible force snatches it from his hand. The sounds of licking and chewing are heard by Toni even though she can’t see the demonic hellhound.

“How can you even tell?

“Am I going to say “bad dog”? He can be unpleasant. Dr. Hess says that you have designs on Mick Davies’ job.”

“Did she?”

“She assured me it was mine to turn down.”

“Fascinating. She told me the same thing.”

Ketch smiles slightly at Toni and she returns the smile back at him.

“Well, pitted against each other. Like our days at Kendricks.”

“I always did rather well in those situations.”

“You slaughtered the competition. Sometimes literally.”

“And yet, I never slaughtered you, Ketch.”

“Well, we were having a lot of sex at the time.”

Toni scoffs at his remark. “I’ve been studying the American situation and how to fix it for years. So this is mine. Trust me. The cream always rises to the top.”

“Oh I agree.”

The intercom buzzes then. “Mr. Ketch? The prisoner’s asking for you.”

“Huh,” Ketch says and then confidently strolls past Toni chuckling to himself. Toni watches him leave and then turns back around to the hellhound.

“Arrogant bastard.”

From the hallway, a coworker approaches. “Lady Bevell. I have news.”

\------------------

Ketch unlocks the door and enters the room where Mary is being held. She’s lying on the bed but rises up when she hears the door close. She looks at Ketch and then smiles softly.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” she says and then slowly stands up. She approaches him and he takes a few steps back, watching her warily. “I’m losing my mind, Ketch. I actually don’t know if this is real. What do they want me to do?”

“Exactly what you’re doing, Mary. And you’re doing it splendidly.”

“I killed somebody. He was a friend,” she says sighing and on the verge of tears.

“I do it all the time,” he says matter of factly.

“I believed in what you people were doing. I fought with you so that my boys could maybe live in a world without monsters. And have a life of their own. How can you-”

“I’m not sure what you’re expecting. That I’ll intervene? We made it clear to each other we don’t have a relationship.”

“We work together. We-” Mary comes closer to him and he allows it. “We know each other.”

“I don’t know you, Mary. Not really. You certainly don’t know me. You wouldn’t want to.”

Mary is crying now. “I need your help.” Mary comes even closer and rests her head against Ketch’s shoulder. “Please.”

Ketch closes his eyes and is savoring the closeness of Mary. She reaches around him for a hug but then grabs Ketch’s gun, stepping back and pointing it at him. He raises his hands to her palms out with a shocked expression on his face.

“Mary!”

She slowly brings the gun up toward her chin. Ketch lunges for the gun, grabbing it as she fires. The bullet hits the ceiling and Ketch feels the heat from the barrel of the gun as he wrestles it away from her.

“Then you do it! Kill me!” Mary yells back at him. “All my life, all I ever had, other than my family, was my will. And it’s going away!” Mary says through her sobs. “I’m putting people in danger. I’m putting my sons in danger! You have to...Please,” she says now falling down to her knees before Ketch. “For God’s sake. Kill me.”

“Mary.”

“Just do it!”

“Mary. Listen to me. It won’t be long now. This will all be over. I promise.”

“No,” she cries out.

“I promise.”

“No,” she says and then puts her hands over her face sinking back on her knees in defeat crying harder.

Ketch sighs and then turns and leaves the room. 

\----------------

Dean had told Diana to take Zachary to her Dad’s house and stay there until he called her that it was safe to return. She didn’t want to leave the safety of the bunker but Dean insisted and she gave in before there was a fight. He helped her load up her new 4 Runner with her duffel bag full of enough clothes for her and Zach for three days. She also had a full diaper bag with diapers, wipes, and burping cloths. He carried Zach out to the car and gently laid him in the car seat and strapped him in securely. He kissed his son’s forehead and leaned back out of the car and faced Diana.

She was looking down and he cupped her chin and brought her face up to look at him.

“We’re setting a trap for them. This will all go as planned and I’ll call you tomorrow to tell you and Zach to come home.”

“But what if it doesn’t go as planned. What if they have more men than you think?”

“Then you wait. Three days. No sooner.”

“But what if-”

“Three days. I mean it. Promise me,” he said forcefully gripping her biceps now and pleading with her to obey his instructions.

Tears came to her eyes and she nodded slowly. He lowered his head until his lips touched hers. He released her arms and she wrapped them around his neck as his own went around her waist. Their kiss was filled with emotion and a need for the other’s safety. He broke the kiss and she buried her face into his chest. They heard footsteps approaching and then stepped back from each other.

“This is gonna work. We’ll see you both tomorrow,” Sam said and gave you a hug. 

“Okay, Sam. Watch out for each other.”

He then turns and goes back inside.

Diana looks back up at Dean.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you more.”

Diana gets into the driver's seat and buckles her seat belt. She starts the engine and looks back at Dean one last time before driving away.

\--------------

The Impala pulls up and parks near the warehouse. Dean turns off the engine and opens the driver’s side door. He hears the familiar creak of the door and then he slams it shut. Sam gets out as well and shuts his door. They give each other a look, knowing they’re being watched. 

A short distance away, two men get out of their black SUV and approach cautiously. Toni Bevell is still sitting inside the vehicle. Sam heads up the stairs and enters the warehouse. The two men approach cautiously with their guns raised and ascend the stairs and go inside. They look around the room and then hear the door creak closed behind them. 

\---------------

Diana was settled into her childhood bedroom nursing her son. She had looked on the internet of what foods to avoid eating and also ones that were encouraged. Ryan had made pork chops with white rice, green beans, and applesauce. Diana enjoyed her Dad’s cooking and his company. He held Zachary and talked to him while they ate and even insisted on him sitting up in his carrier while they rinsed the dishes and loaded the dishwasher. Zachary began to get fussy and then cried and Diana knew he was hungry. Ryan seemed sad to hand him over to his daughter and watch them leave the room. She was getting the hang of Zach latching on even though it hurt sometimes, but tonight she was loving the close contact with him. She knew that Sam and Dean were meeting at the warehouse at 9:00 and it was only 10 minutes away now. She rocked back and forth in the rocking chair and did the only thing that she could do for them - she prayed.

\-------------

Dean is placing a lock on the door as Sam is now standing beside him. The men inside fire shots at the door as Sam and Dean back away. Toni hears the shots and readies her gun. The passenger window smashes and she looks toward it suddenly. She fires two shots at her attacker but then Dean is at her window and grabs at her gun knocking it out of her hand. She opens the door and bounds out of the seat like a cat and kicks Dean in the crotch doubling him over in pain. As she reaches for her gun, Sam appears with his gun drawn and a serious expression on his face. Toni stands up to face Sam now.

\---------------

Back at Crowley’s palace, he is once again throwing it in Lucifer’s face how he has outsmarted him.

“Before long, of course, I will get rid of you. But I will miss our little chats,” Crowley says.

“Hmm. You mean the ones where you prattle on about your imagined power, and I pretend to care? Those chats?”

“How is Lucifer Junior? Dead yet?”

Lucifer puts his hand to his ear as if listening. “Mmm. No. Still alive and kicking. Strong. Kid’s a bruiser. Sort of proud.”

“Well, before you book a Daddy-and-Me class, I must assure you there is no heir to your throne. The Winchesters wouldn’t mess up a second time.”

“I don’t know about that. Seems to be sort of their thing. I mean, they thought they would stuff me back in the Cage, again.”

“And yet, due to my cunning, here you sit. A virtual slave to my will.”

Lucifer scratches his chin with his fingers and then watches as Crowley starts scratching his chin too.

“And the hubris, you and your pseudo son? I mean, it’s delusional.” Lucifers clears his throat and Crowley follows suit unawares. “Despite your epic collapse, you persist in the fantasy that you will best me.” Lucifer makes a face moving his lips together and immediately Crowley copies. “Your bluster is no match for my masterful strategies.” Lucifer sticks his tongue out at Crowley and then Crowley sticks his tongue out next. This should have given the King of Hell a clue but he is still yammering on about his superiority. “And, in the end, you will have to concede that I…”

Lucifer has begun to flap his arms like a chicken and Crowley is also doing it and then suddenly realizes.

“What’s going on?”

Lucifer laughs and then stands up.

“Master strategist,” he says mocking Crowley’s accent. “More like, Kermit the Frog.” Lucifer begins to hop on one foot and Crowley imitates the action. “Oh, my little Muppet,” he says as he is now motioning his finger to keep Crowley hopping on one foot. “Crowley, what will I do without you?”

\---------------

Back in the Impala, Sam is turned in the passenger seat with his gun aimed at Toni.

“Why are you spying on us?” Sam asks her. “Oh, and what do you know about Eileen Leahy?”

“Who?”

“Did you...Did your people...Did they kill her?” says Dean while driving.

“Probably.”

Dean glances at Sam now.

“Rule of thumb. If you think we killed someone, then we probably did. Speaking of, you do realize that by attacking me, you invite the retribution of the entire British Men of Letters. No investigation, no trial, just punishment, and ruin. Possibly at the hands of Mary Winchester.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? You’ve seen her? She’s alive.” Dean asks.

“Very much so. Your mother, she’s our permanent guest.”

“She’s a prisoner? Why?” Sam asks.

“Prisoner. Who said anything about prisoner? No, Mary’s joined the team. Even has her own super-secret decoder ring.”

Sam scoffs. “You’re lying.”

“You’re right. There is no ring. Boys and their mums. See, you see her as Mummy, we see her as one of our best killers.”

“You know, just ‘cause she works with Ketch doesn’t mean she likes him or you,” Dean says focused on the road.

“Oh, that Oedipal myopia again. And did you really think she was just working with Ketch?” Toni says leaning forward speaking into Dean’s ear. “All of those days and nights-”

“That’s enough,” Sam says.

“He said it was some of the best sex he’d ever had.”

Dean slams on brakes, bringing the Impala to a screeching halt. He turns in his seat staring at Toni.

“You want to rethink that?” Dean says threateningly.

“Fine. He said it was the best sex he’d ever had.”

Dean reaches out to grab Toni.

“Dean. Dean!” Sam says, reaching his arm out to stop his brother. Toni just chuckles at the reaction she got out of Dean.

“What about Mick? Where is he in all of this?” Sam asks.

“Mick?”

“Yes, Mick.”

“Oh, Mick’s dead.”

“He’s dead,” Sam says surprised.

“Quite. It was determined he was too sentimental for the job. Turns out he was too much like you two. And all the other US hunters. Ergo, soon each and every hunter in this country will join him. Jody Mills. Claire Novak. All of your other flannel-wearing, whiskey-swilling friends, they’re dead.”

Sam and Dean just stared at each other now.


	63. Chapter 63

Lucifer is now free from his chain and he stretches.

“Oooh. Damn, that feels awesome. Muscle cramps,” he says and then sits back down. “You know a good Pilates class?”

Crowley just chuckles. “So, to be clear, I accept that you are now in charge. I like this new arrangement better. You’re more the big picture guy, and I’m the day-to-day minutiae guy.”

Crowley then turns to run but Lucifer waves his hand and Crowley is hurled through the air and into the door. The door flies off its hinges and he lands on top of the door hard. Lucifer comes to the door and waves his hand again and the door with Crowley riding it goes skimming across the floor. Several demons sat watching the exchange. Crowley gets up groaning and walks to the far wall.

“Eightball corner pocket,” Lucifer says and then swipes toward Crowley. He flies into the air and hits a brick column and then falls flat on his back. “Well, I could do this all day, but since I’m king, et cetera et cetera, I’ll wrap it up.”

Lucifer picks up an angel blade and then raises his arms and Crowley magically rises up straight as a board, not moving his arms or legs. Lucifer levitates him off the floor and he’s now floating in mid-air. As Crowley and the other demons stare at Lucifer, he flexes his arms and a bright light glows accentuating the silhouette of his massive angel wings. Crowley settles back down to the floor but then Lucifer makes him slowly walk toward him until his throat is right up against the point of the blade. Lucifer raises his head by tilting the blade upward until Crowley is looking at him.

“Oh, you had to know this was inevitable.”

Lucifer slowly slides the blade across Crowley’s cheek cutting his face, but Crowley doesn’t flinch. Lucifer places the tip of the angel blade inside one of his nostrils. “This is gonna hurt.”  
Lucifer pulls back, slicing the skin, and Crowley grabs at his nose, grunting in pain. Lucifer then punches him, knocking him to the floor. As Crowley lies on the floor, he turns to look at a rat. Lucifer looks over at the other demons and smiles before turning his attention back to Crowley. He approaches and then plunges the blade down into Crowley’s chest. He withdraws the blade and then says, “Clean up on aisle seven.”

Two demons rush over and drag Crowley’s lifeless body away. The rat happily trots along behind them.

\--------------

Dean, Toni, and Sam come down the stairs in the bunker.

“So, we’re clear. You call Ketch, and tell him if he wants to see you alive, he gets his prissy ass over here,” Dean says. As they come into the war room, Ketch appears in the doorway of the Library along with two other British Men of Letters guards.

“Interestingly, his prissy arse is already here,” Ketch says. Two more guards have materialized in the doorways on either side of Sam and Dean now, pointing their guns at them.

“Lady Bevell, would you mind disarming them?” Ketch says.

Sam and Dean look at each other and Sam raises his arms. As Toni goes to grab the gun, Sam grasps her arm and turns toward the guard and fires, killing him dead. Dean grabs his gun from his waistband and fires, killing the guard to his left and then firing back toward Ketch. Sam drags Toni with him who he’s now using as a shield back into the hallway as Dean heads toward the open hallway. The other guard and Ketch take cover behind the columns. Dean heads down the hallway and peers cautiously around the corner. He comes out into the middle of the hallway and shoots the guard. He advances toward Ketch’s location as Sam and Ketch are exchanging shots back and forth. Dean slides in on his knees grabbing Ketch’s gun from behind. He grabs his arm.

“Get up,” Dean says, aiming his gun at his chest.

“All right, Ketch. How many more guys are in here?” Sam says as he points the gun at Ketch and still has Toni with his other arm.

Ketch doesn’t answer.

“Our Mom. Where is she?” Dean asks.

“Don’t move,” says Mary suddenly appearing from across the room behind Sam aiming her gun at Dean and Ketch.

“Ah, speak of the Devil,” Ketch says. Dean looks up seeing his Mom for the first time in months. She seems fine. She’s not hurt and he sighs.

“Perfect timing, Mom,” Sam says.

“Just stay where you are,” Mary says.

Ketch moves to get his gun from the floor.

“Hey! You heard her,” Dean shouts still holding Ketch’s shoulder and aiming his gun at his neck.

“I was talking to you,” Mary says coldly, staring at Dean. Dean looks at her confused.

“Mom?”

Mary fires a warning shot at the column near Dean’s head and he flinches, giving Ketch the opportunity to disarm him.

Ketch now backs up with his and Dean’s gun, pointing at Sam and Dean.

“Hey, Ketch. Stop!” Sam shouts.

“I really wouldn’t move. She will shoot you,” Ketch tells Sam.

Dean can only stare in shock at his mother.

Mary approaches and takes Sam’s gun from his hand. Sam can’t believe what he’s seeing. 

“Mummy always was a talented hunter. Just somewhat confused about obeying orders,” Toni says.

“What did you do to her?” Sam asks.

“Lady Bevell cleared up that confusion. And I suspect she told you that the American hunters are a dying breed. Hmm?” Ketch says. Ketch turns to head up the stairs. Toni moves away from Sam and follows. From the stairs, Ketch turns and aims his gun at Toni. “Oh. For heaven’s sake, where do you think you’re going?”

“Ketch?”

“Remember at Kendrick’s, how they taught us that we are all expendable? That wasn’t idle chat.”

Ketch now advances up the stairs.

Dean is still staring at Mary. “Mom?”

Mary is at the top of the stairs with both guns still aimed down at her sons.

“Look at me. It’s us, please. What’s wrong with you? Mom!” Dean pleads for some kind of reaction. Recognition or a sign of doubt but there is none.

“Your bunker is an excellent fortress and an even better tomb. So, we re-jiggered the locks, we’ve shut off the water, and once we leave, the pumps that bring in the air shall reverse. Your oxygen should be gone in two days, maybe three. You dying in here, it’s almost poetic,” Ketch says smiling. 

Sam and Dean just stare back at him and their mom. Sam looks broken-hearted and just shakes his head. Dean is mad and confused at the betrayal yet again from Mary.

“Come along, Mary,” Ketch says and they open the big metal bunker door. 

“Ketch!” Toni screams again and Dean bolts toward the stairs taking them three at a time. By the time he reaches the mezzanine landing, the door bangs shut. Dean rattles the door but it won’t budge. He pounds on the door.

“NO!” he shouts in frustration and anger.

The lights go out and the room is cast in an eerie red glow as the air is shut off and then reversed. 

\-------------

“I do have to hand it to Lady Bevell. Your treatment’s been most successful, so far,” Ketch says.  
“And so you know, this will become easier.”

“Easier to hurt people I love?” Mary says looking over at Ketch.

“Easier to hurt people you don’t remember loving. How do you feel?”

“Fine. I’m fine.”

Ketch takes a quick glance over at Mary before looking back at the road. They drive further away from the bunker.

\-----------

Later that evening, Mary is in an abandoned junkyard. She is washing her bloody hands at a sink after she has killed another hunter from her list. She gets out her phone and texts Ketch for more names. He sends her a list of names and the last one on the list is Jody Mills. Mary gets in her car and drives off toward her next name.

\-----------

Dean is checking the breaker box without success as Sam comes back in.

“All right. The garage?” he asks.

“Doors are warded and the walls are reinforced steel,” Toni reports. 

“Okay, um, you know, maybe we can go out through the air vents,” Sam said.

“You wouldn’t get far. There are choke points in the duct system. Not even I could squeeze through,” she said leaning on the table with her hand on her hip.

“I say we kill her. You wanna do the honor since she toyed around with you and then dropped you for Mick,” Dean asked looking at Sam.

“Maybe later. Her knowledge could be useful,” Sam said looking at Toni coldly.

“Okay but, I mean, you heard Ketch. He said we had about three days of air left, so if we ice her, maybe that buys us an extra day. I told Diana not to come to the bunker for three days. She’ll come, use her key, and get us out.”

“I assure you, Dean, I’m an extraordinarily shallow breather.”

Dean scoffs. “Yeah, right.”

“If we ever get out of here, I am the one who programmed your mother, which means that I am the only one who can undo it. And since I assume you want Mummy back, you need me.”

“You believe her?” Dean asks Sam.

“I don’t know. Look, if she’s lying, sure, we take her out. But Mom’s still out there, brainwashed. If she’s telling the truth, then we do need her.”

“All right, you’re so smart, how do we get out of here?” Dean asks.

“The only way out is to pull the manual override,” Toni says.

“Is that a thing?” Sam says doubtfully.

“Oh, it is. But it’s outside the bunker, where we can’t reach it.”

“Awesome,” Dean says.

“Wait a second, guys. We’re in a giant vault loaded down with occult books and lore. There’s got to be something somewhere in here, an item or a spell. Some hoodoo that can reverse the lockdown,” Sam said.

“Check Diana’s database. This is great. My woman is gonna save us this time,” Dean said proudly.

Sam found his laptop and pulled up the database. He typed in a search about undoing spells that controlled electrical machinery and found several references. Thank you short stuff he thought. Dean went to the garage and found several lanterns and brought them back to the Library.

“I think I got something,” Sam said after several hours of all three of them searching through several books. “When the Romani people were forced to assimilate in Europe, the Roma used a spell, the Abrogation ritual, as an act of rebellion against their persecutors. The Devla turns back complex mechanical processes, resets equipment, machinery.”

“What’s it take?” asks Dean.

“Seems like pretty basic ingredients, nothing we don’t already have. Oh-” Sam says and then sighs.

“What?” Toni says.

“The mechanisms must be anointed with the blood of virgins.”

“Well that let’s all of us out,” Dean says.

“I wish Diana and your new baby were here,” Toni said looking at Dean.

“Even if they were, nobody’s taking my son’s blood. We’ll find something else,” Dean said angrily.

“Or we fake it,” Sam said.

“Excuse me?” Toni said looking up from her book.

“We fake it. I mean, I’ve read half a dozen purification rituals in the last hour. If we used one of those on our blood…”

“It’d what, re-virginize it?” Dean smirked.

“Maybe.”

“So we purify the blood then do the spell,” Toni said. “Two-step, hybrid magic.”

After gathering the ingredients, Sam, Dean, and Toni cut the palms of their hands while Sam said the incantation. They each squeezed their blood into the bowl and as Sam finished it glowed white.

“All right. That’s step one. Step two. You’re up,” Sam said looking over at Toni.

Toni moves her hand around the bowl and recites the Romani spell. As she finishes the table begins to shake and the lights start to flicker.

“It’s working,” Sam says, excitedly. 

They all look around the room grinning as the electricity glows brighter but then it shuts back off suddenly.

“No. No,” Toni says with disappointment.

“What happened?” Sam asks.

“Ketch. He knew we’d...He must have put some kind of mystical dampener on the bunker’s lockdown. Magic won’t work.”

Dean and Sam both sigh and then raise a hand over their faces. 

“Who’s hungry? I’m raiding the fridge before all the food goes bad,” he said getting up and taking one of the lanterns with him.

Sam continues to look through his book. 

“Sam? You know that I really do like you and if it weren’t for my job, I could develop real feelings-”

“Save it, Toni. You’re a self-serving bitch who is only after money and power. You’ll say or do anything to get ahead,” Sam said, not believing her words for a minute.

“Okay, that’s true but we could still spend our last hours alive engaging in sexual bliss.”

Sam looked up at her. “You’re kidding me right?”

“No. Have you forgotten how amazing the sex was between us? I know I haven’t.”

“Toni, there’s no way in hell that I’ll ever touch you like that again. I moved on, and I found someone that I loved.”

“Oh right? Eileen Leahy. And how did that work out for you, Sam?” she said with an icy stare.

Sam reached across the table with his long arms and grabbed her throat. Toni coughed and slapped at his arms in fear.

“Sam! Remember...Mary,” she said gasping.

Sam released his grip and then stood up.

“Come on.”

“Where?”

“Kitchen.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“I don’t care. I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

Toni just stares up at him, still not moving.

“I’ll throw your skinny ass over my shoulder if I have to,” he said threateningly.

“Fine,” she said and stood up and headed toward the kitchen.

Thankfully the gas stove still worked and Dean was cooking anything he could find. He boiled elbow macaroni noodles for mac-n-cheese. He heated up two frozen pizzas in the oven along with some chicken nuggets and french fries. Sam decided to eat a salad along with a couple of slices of pizza. Toni thought it all was food that even her five-year-old son wouldn’t eat but she decided to have some mac-n-cheese along with a salad. Dean however ate all the leftovers and drank several beers. He couldn’t wash the dishes because the water was shut off. He didn’t care about that until much later when he went to the bathroom and realized he couldn’t flush the toilets or wash his hands.

Dean went to his room and laid on his bed. He wished he could call Diana to tell her what had happened but Ketch had taken their phones. Thankfully Sam’s laptop was in his room or they would have taken that too. Sam had emailed Diana, but so far she hadn’t replied. They didn’t even know if it had gone through or not since they needed the internet. He slept for about two hours and then woke up to relieve Sam in watching Toni.

It was 6:00 a.m. according to his watch. He went into the kitchen to make coffee but quickly realized that he couldn’t use the coffee maker. He heated up some bottled water in a pot on the stove until it was boiling and then put some coffee grounds in it to steep. After a few minutes, he poured the black liquid into a colander set on top of another pot. He put the colander in the sink and then carefully poured the coffee into a mug. He tasted it and made a face but he decided he needed the caffeine.

He went into the Library but Sam and Toni weren’t there. He rushed back to Sam’s room and flung the door open but the room was empty. He wondered if Sam had had a moment of weakness and decided to take Toni up on her offer. Had they managed to find a way out? Sam wouldn’t have left him there he thought so he continued to search. He finally thought of another place and climbed the stairs to the third floor. Sure enough, Sam was running laps around the gym while Toni sat watching him.

“Dude, what is it with you and exercise?” Dean said.

“Helps me to think. Hey, Dean where are the building plans for the bunker?”

“Aren’t they in the war room?”

“Let’s check them for a secret door, tunnel, or anything that might show us another way out?” Sam said as he jogged over to him and stopped.

“Good idea.” Dean looked at Sam and then smiled. “You know you can’t take a shower right?”

“I’ll use some baby wipes. I’m sure Zach won’t mind.”

Dean chuckled and then headed back down the stairs.

“Come on your ladyship,” Sam said, turning to look at her. She got up off the floor and walked slowly toward him. 

“We could have worked up a sweat in a much more enjoyable way,” she said as she swept past him. 

Sam rolled his eyes and followed behind her.

Dean found the plans and spread them out on the map table.

“Okay, we have exhausted brains, so I say we try brawn.”

“How?”

“Walls. Now the garage, the Crow’s Nest, those are all reinforced steel walls, right? But right here, there’s nothing but concrete,” Dean says pointing to the infirmary area. “And right there, that’s an old sewer pipe goes straight up to the surface to the override.”

“So, wait a second. We’re just gonna-”

“Straight Shawshank this bitch,” Dean said grinning.

Toni just sits listening and shakes her head.

They find the pickaxes in the garage and then head to the concrete wall that Dean was referring to. He takes the ax in hand and takes a hard swing at the wall. Concrete fragments and dust fly out and strike him in the eyes. He brings his hand up to his eyes.

“Goggles?” Sam says.

“Goggles,” Dean repeats.

Sam and Dean strike away at the concrete wall for thirty minutes straight. After 10 minutes they had stripped off their flannel shirts and were both wearing short-sleeved t-shirts but after 20 more minutes, they were drenched in sweat and out of breath. 

Sam throws his ax down and Dean takes one last lick at the stubborn wall, before giving up as well. Sam sits down on the steps and Dean follows suit.

“Oh yeah. We earned a break,” Dean says.

“Yeah.”

“We’ll get there,” Dean says.

“No. No, we won’t,” Sam says. He looks behind him at the place on the wall and how little progress they actually made. “We’re not gonna hit dirt for three days. Two if we’re lucky.”

Sam looks over at Dean. “I know you feel it, the air, it’s thin.” Sam takes a deep breath. “And it’s getting thinner. How did this happen?”

Dean hasn’t said anything but is just staring straight ahead.

“What part?”

“All of it.”

“Yeah. You know, it wasn't long ago, I thought we had it made. We’d saved the world. We got Cas back, we got Mom back. I found a good woman who loves me, with all of my flaws and hangups. And I’ve got a son. I mean, it’s not been perfect, but still, we had ‘em. And now.”

“Now Cas is with Kelly somewhere. Mom… isn’t Mom anymore. What they did to her.” Sam scoffs. “I just fell for their company line. Man, I...I saw what they were doing and I...I thought hunters, on that scale, working together, how much good we can do. And once I was in, I just followed. ‘Cause it was easy. Easier.

“Easier than what?”

“Easier than leading.”

Dean just drops his head and takes another deep breath.

“Is this how you pictured it? The end?” Sam asks.

“No. You know it’s not. I always thought we’d go out, like Butch and Sundance-style.” Dean chuckles then at the thought.

“Yeah. Blaze of glory.”

“Blaze of glory,” Dean repeats. “Son of a bitch,” he says smiling.

\---------------

Diana was definitely worried. She hadn’t heard from Dean or Sam in two days and it was already 6:00 p.m. She hadn’t packed enough outfits for Zach and he had already messed up the last one that she had brought. Ryan said it was fine for him to go without an outfit. He would keep him swaddled in his blanket and hold him to keep him warm. Diana decided to go get him some more outfits and also decided that she would buy a breast pump so that Dean or Sam could help feed Zach from the bottle and it would be useful when she went back to her regular teaching schedule. She quickly made her purchases and rushed back to her Dad’s house. She expressed the milk and was pleased that she got enough milk for two bottles. She changed Zach into a new outfit, kissed both of his cheeks before handing him to her father.

“Where are you going now?” Ryan said.

“To the bunker. Something’s wrong. I just know it.”

“Honey. Dean said for you not to come until the third day, which is tomorrow.”

“I don’t care. I need to know what happened to them. I’ll be back as soon as I can. I love you,” she said and then ran out the door.


	64. Chapter 64

“You’re lunatics. This is a colossally stupid idea,” Toni said.

“Yep. Big, beautiful, and dumb,” Dean said hefting the grenade launcher up with one hand and smiling widely. “I’ve had this thing for so long, been waiting for the perfect moment to use it.”

“The explosion could kill us all. You could bring the whole bloody place crashing down.”

“Yeah,” Dean says.

“Yeah,” Sam agrees.

“You’re lunatics. Action-movie-loving, cheeseburger-eating, moronic American lunatics.”

Sam takes Toni by her handcuffed hands and leads her quickly out of the room to a safe distance.

“Okay, beautiful,” he says as he pulls the weapon up and aims it at the wall. “Yippee-ki-yay, mother.,” Dean says before pulling the trigger.

There is a loud boom and Dean sees a fireball erupt as it hits the wall.

\------------

As Diana arrived she decided to stop out front instead of going around to the garage. She grabbed the pepper spray canister from the glove compartment just in case and quickly made her way to the big metal door. It was locked and so she used her key and unlocked the door. As soon as she stepped inside, there was a huge explosion.

\-----------

Sam and Toni were in the hallway sitting on the floor with their ears covered. They heard the explosion. As soon as it ended, Sam jumped up, pulled his flashlight out of his pocket, and headed to check on his brother.

“Dean?” 

He took the steps down and walked right up to the huge hole in the concrete wall.

“Dean!”

Dirt and debris fall from the hole. Sam runs back toward the hallway and into the war room.

“Dean!”

“Sam?” Diana says from the mezzanine level, even though the lights are still out and she’s shaken from the explosion.

“Diana? Is that you?” Sam says, trying to see her and wondering how she got inside.

“Yes. What happened? Where’s Dean?” she said in a panicked and worried voice.

Sam is coughing and struggling to breathe because of the thin air and the dust and debris from the explosion. He collapses onto the floor still coughing and fighting for every breath.

“Sam! Are you okay?” she said and then started to try to make her way down the stairs but then hears another metal thunk and then the lights come on and the air starts to circulate in the bunker. 

Sam looks up and sees Diana standing there. Before she can move, there’s a shuffling sound behind her and she turns to see Dean limping in through the open doorway. The left leg of his jeans is torn and she sees his bloody knee. He sees Diana and she runs into his arms.

“What are you doing here?” he asks.

“I was worried when I didn‘t hear from you. I just knew something was wrong.”

“It’s only been two days. You disobeyed me,” he said sternly.

“What was that explosion? How did you get injured?” Diana said, ignoring his last statement.

She helps him down the stairs and he’s fussing and grunting in pain the whole way. Sam meets them at the bottom of the stairs to help with Dean. He leads them into the infirmary and Dean gingerly hops up on the examination table.

Diana grabbed some scissors, alcohol, gauze pads, and tape from the cabinet and then suddenly noticed the hole in the wall.

“What the hell happened? Is that where the explosion was?” Diana asked.

“Yes. We’ll fix it. Now get over here and clean my wound,” Dean said angrily.

Diana came over and placed the items on the table beside him. She was mad that Dean hadn’t called, mad that he was mad at her for caring about him and coming a day too early, and mad that now there was a hole in the wall. She picked up the scissors and cut the bottom half of his ripped jean leg above his knee all the way around. She carefully lowered it and then threw it away. She went back to the cabinet to get some cotton balls and then came back to soak them in alcohol. She pressed it on his knee and held it there.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean yelled at the stinging fire attacking his injured knee. He gritted his teeth and continued to stare at Diana. She just stared back at him without moving the cotton balls until she saw that blood was soaking into the cotton balls. She moved her hand and threw them away. She got a washcloth and wet it, and wrung it out. She brought it back to the table and then gently wiped away the blood from his knee.

Sam was standing back observing their actions and the tension between them.

“I’m gonna go make sure that our prisoner hasn’t escaped,” Sam said and hurried out of the room.

“Prisoner? So am I being replaced for a newer model?”

“Damnit, Diana! No, it’s Toni Bevell.”

“Toni?”

“She and two goons showed up at the warehouse. Sam and I locked the guys inside the warehouse and then we snuck up on Toni. She’s a good fighter. Kicked me in the crotch.”

“That bitch! I’ll kill her,” Diana said, turning her anger now toward Toni.

Dean laughed at how easily she flipped from being mad at him to anyone who would hurt him or Sam.

“So you brought her back here. Then what happened?”

Diana took the washcloth to the sink and rinsed out the blood and wrung it out. She looked back at Dean who was just sitting there watching you.

“Did you hear me?” she said walking back toward him. His knee was still bleeding so she wiped the blood again as carefully as possible.

Dean reached up and touched her cheek. “I will always put your and Zach’s safety above my own. Speaking of which, where is my son?”

“Oh, so he’s your son now. Well, OUR son is with his grandfather. He has two bottles of milk and a new outfit and is probably asleep in Dad’s arms because the man never puts him down.”

“Good. That’s the best place for him and you. You need to go back there.”

“Not until you tell me what happened and what you’re doing next.”

“When we got here, Ketch and more of his men were waiting on us. There are several bullet holes in the Library and the war room too. And there are bodies still in the hallways. We got the drop on Ketch but he had someone else here and-” Dean had trouble finishing the story.

“And what? Who was it?”

“Mary.”

“Dean. That’s great! She’s alive.” Diana said but saw Dean’s sad face and the tears that had sprung to his eyes.

Diana left the cloth laying on his knee and reached up cupping his chin.

“What is it?”

“She’s not my Mom anymore. She’s one of them. She held guns on me and Sam. She shot at me,” Dean broke at those words and the tears dropped like rain on his chest. He slumped forward into Diana’s arms and she hugged him tightly. She had started crying now hearing Dean’s sobs and felt his pain and heartache.

Sam and Toni appeared in the doorway at that moment.

“The happy couple reunited,” Toni said sarcastically.

“Shut up,” Sam said, tugging on Toni’s biceps.

“And where’s your rugrat?”

“Why is she still breathing?” Diana said coldly, still hugging Dean.

“We need her,” Sam said. “She’s the only one who can save Mom.”

Diana turned now to look at Sam. 

“Save Mary? I’m confused. Dean says that Mary is onboard with the Brits and she turned on both of you. I never would have thought that was possible.”

“They, uh...Toni has been brainwashing her for weeks. Mom just stared at us as if we were the enemies. We need Toni to reverse the process.”

Diana rushed at Toni but Sam intercepted her, grabbing Diana and holding her back. 

“You fucking bitch! How could you do that?” Diana screamed at her, flailing her arms trying to break free from Sam’s stronghold.

“Diana, calm down. We’ll deal with her in due time. Right now we need to warn other hunters and find Mom.”

Sam stroked her hair and hugged her until he felt her calm down and the tension leaving Diana’s body. He released Diana and she looked up at him. 

“Thanks, Sam. I’m sorry that I lost it.”

“It’s okay. We all have a breaking point.”

Diana turned and went back to Dean who had regained his composure. He had finished cleaning his knee and placed the gauze on and taped it down and was now standing but leaning against the exam table. You hugged him and then supported him as you were walking out of the room.  
Sam had moved out of the way to give Dean and Diana room. As you passed by Toni, you calmly thrust your closed fist upward between Toni’s legs making contact with her crotch, doubling her over.

“That’s for kicking my man.”

Dean smiled and they continued walking. Sam helped Toni up chuckling as well.

\-------------------

Diana helped Dean to her room and he sat on the bed. She quickly gathered more clothes for herself and Zach. She also grabbed more diapers shoving everything into two plastic grocery bags that she had gotten from the kitchen. Dean borrowed her phone and called Garth. She heard his side of the conversation and it hurt to hear him say “Don’t trust Mary or turn your back on her.” He ended the call and then looked up at you.

“Sam, Toni, and I are heading for Jody’s. We think she’ll eventually show up there. I hope we won’t be too late.”

“And then what?”

“Toni says that she can reverse the brainwashing. We have to try.”

“I know and I understand. Will you please call me and give me updates? Not hearing from you for two days or two weeks or six weeks is agonizing. I can’t do it anymore,” she said as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Dean felt a stab of guilt hit his heart. He should have called her to let her know that they were fine on the way from the warehouse back to the bunker. But if he had done that, then she and Zach would have been trapped inside with them as well. Or worse, they could have gotten hurt in the crossfire. But when she made the reference to the six weeks of not knowing whether he was alive or dead, locked up in a secret government prison, and then saying she can’t do it anymore, he was gripped with fear. Was she giving up on him? Had she reached her breaking point as Sam had said?

“You can’t do what?”

“I can’t go through days and days of worrying if you’re dead while trying to take care of our child. He needs me...and you. I need you! It’s like you’re the air that I breathe and when you’re on a hunt, I feel like I’m constantly holding my breath until I know that you’re safe.”

Dean comes and takes her in his arms. She sobs into his chest and he rubs her back.

“I’m sorry, honey. I guess I’ve been taking care of myself and Sammy for so long, that I haven’t had to consider anyone else’s feelings, or that anyone else would give a damn whether I lived or died. I’ll do better. I’ll call or text you. Oh wait, did you get Sam’s email?”

Dean pulled back and then Diana went to the bed and picked up her phone. She checked her email but there wasn’t a message from Sam.

“No. I don’t have an email from Sam.”

“We tried sending you an email yesterday but since the power was down, it didn’t go through. Anyway, I...I’ll do whatever I have to do. Just please don’t push me away now.”

“Oh...uh...that’s what you thought I meant. No, I’m never giving up on you. You’re stuck with me for life.”

Dean sighed and chuckled a little then. “A life sentence then? I’ll take it.”

He lowered his head and his lips met yours. You opened your mouth to receive his tongue and he slid it in over your bottom lip until your tongues met. They dance together mingling with your heated breaths. Your arms circled his neck and his grip tightened around you more. Your bodies pressed together in a lover’s embrace.

“Hey guys,” Sam said from the open doorway. “We need to get on the road.”

You both broke the kiss and then looked at Sam.

“You’re being an annoying big brother right now,” Diana said.

“And an annoying little one too.”

Sam just laughed his usual, “heeheehee” and clapped his hands together as he walked away.

\----------------

By dusk the next day, Mary’s blue Ford Taurus pulls up at Jody Mills’ house. She gets out and strides to the front door and knocks. Jody opens the door.

“Mary?” she says surprised to see her.

“Hey Jody,” she says, looking down at the blood on her clothes. “You got a sec?”

“Yeah,” Jody says and then makes way for her to come inside. Mary smiles slightly to herself.

\--------------

It’s late in the evening by the time Sam and Dean arrive at Jody’s house. Dean opens the front door and notices drops of blood on the carpet.

“Jody?” he calls out. Sam comes in now and closes the door behind him.

They look up and see Alex standing there and Jody sitting in a chair.

“Jody. Alex,” Sam says as a greeting to them.

“Hey,” replies Alex.

“Hey. Where is she?” he asks, walking toward them with Dean beside limping along.

Jody has an ice pack held to her cheek and then she points across the room. Sam and Dean both look over and see Mary sitting tied up to a chair.

“Hello, boys,” she says smiling.

\-------------

Diana was up feeding Zach when her phone dinged. She reached for it and saw that it was a text message from Dean.

Mary tried to attack Jody. Alex and Jody tied her up. We’re waiting on some other hunters to arrive and we’ll make a plan. I’ll let you know what we’re doing as soon as we figure it out. Love you and Zach

Thank you! That wasn’t so hard, was it? We love you too.

She smiled and continued rocking Zach feeling much better.

\------------

Dean’s knee was bleeding again and had soaked through the bandage wrap he had applied. Alex was tending to his wound since she was a nurse at Sioux Falls General Hospital.

“When she clocked me out of the blue, I thought she was a demon,” Jody said. “Had no idea that brainwashing could be so thorough.”

“Jody, she...I’m so sorry,” Dean said, sighing heavily.

“It’s not your fault,” Jody said, crossing her arms across her chest. “Fortunately Alex came home.”

“All I did was buy you some time. You knocked her out,” Alex said, still cleaning Dean’s wound.

Dean grunts in pain as Alex continues.

“I’ll get you something for the pain,” Alex says and then hops up.

Dean takes the last sip of his drink and then hands the tumbler to Alex.

“Make it a double,” he says grinning.

Alex leaves the room and Dean glances over at Mary. Jody touches Dean’s hand and gives it a squeeze.

“Aw. You want to play mother to my son? He’s all yours,” Mary says looking over at Jody. Mary still has dried blood coming from her nose where Jody had punched her.

“Dean, that’s not your mom,” Jody says.

“What’s the matter, Dean? Am I too different from the Mary you know? Or too much the same.”

Dean just looks away sadly. Sam and Toni come into the house now.

“Here she is. Do your thing,” Sam says to Toni, who just stares at Mary.

“All right, you said you could fix her, so fix her,” Dean said.

“I, um...Well, I,” Toni stammers.

“She lied,” Mary said.

“What?” Sam asked and Dean focused his attention back on Toni.

“Mary’s programming. It’s permanent.”

“But you said-” Dean said slowly.

“You were going to kill me. The Mary that you know, the good Mary, she’s hiding behind impenetrable psychic walls. And I’m afraid these walls…” Toni scoffs now, “Well, they can’t be torn down with grenades. Your mother can’t be saved.”

Sam and Dean hang their heads in defeat.


	65. Chapter 65

Dean rises up from the chair and takes his gun out.

“All right, lady, time’s up,” he says approaching Toni. “We only kept you alive for one reason.”

“Hey, you guys,” Sam says. “Ketch keeps calling Mom’s phone.”

“I’ll get it,” Mary says cheerfully. Sam glances over at her.

“Let it go to voicemail. Let’s take a nice little short walk to the backyard,” Dean says limping toward Toni and grabbing her arm.

“This is not going to stop. Soon enough, they’ll find out you’re alive, and then...Well, if you want my advice, run,” Toni says looking at Dean.

“We’re not running,” he says, shaking his head.

“Well, then you die.”

“Or-,” Sam says.

“Or what?” Toni asks, turning her head to look at Sam.

“Or we fight.”

Dean looks over at his brother now.

Within the hour, other hunters have arrived at Jody’s house. Jody is passing out beers to her guests.

“Feet off the table, Jerry,” she says and he quickly obeys. Jody comes over to hand Dean a beer.

“Thanks,” he says.

There is a knock at the door and Jody says, “That should be the last of ‘em.”

Alex answers the door as two hunters come in. Sam and Dean recognized them immediately. 

“Walt. Roy,” Sam says greeting the two men who shot and killed both him and Dean many years ago. God brought the Winchesters back but allowed them to remember the experience.

Walt and Roy look at each other in surprise.

“We haven’t seen you guys since-”, Walt says.

“Since you killed us. No hard feelings,” Dean says.

Roy and Walt exchange glances again.

“Uh, please, get comfortable,” Sam says.

“You sure about this?” Dean asks Sam. Sam just gives a quick nod.

“You gonna tell us what we’re doing here, or what?” Walt asks.

“Of course. Yeah, uh. So my brother and I, we…” Sam begins but stops and looks at all the hunters assembled. “No, you know what? I called you here because people, um, our people are being slaughtered. And we’re next. The British Men of Letters they came here because they thought they could do our job better than we could. And they hooked us with their flashy gear and their tech. Most of you had the good sense to turn them down. I didn’t.” Sam pauses with a sad and disappointed expression on his face. “They said they wanted the same thing we wanted. You know, a world free of monsters. That’s not what they really wanted. They want control. They want to live in a world where they can sit in some office, and decide who gets to live, and who gets to die. And they’ve killed people. They’ve killed innocent people. Just because they got in the way. They think the ends justify the means, but we know better. We know hunting isn’t just about killing, it’s about doing what’s right. Even when it’s hard. So, we go by our gut, right? We play by our own rules and that scares them. That’s why they want us dead, ‘cause we’re the one thing they can’t control.” Sam’s voice had grown stronger and more impassioned as he spoke with every word.

“So what do you want from us?” Roy asked suddenly.

“I want you to follow me. Take the fight to them. To hit them before they hit us. We go in fast and hard and we fight and we beat them down until they give up or until they’re dead. Look they’re well-trained and well-armed. Some of us might not make it back. But we will win. We will take down the bad guys because that’s what we do. They’re scared of us. Yeah. Good. They should be.”

Dean had listened to his brother’s speech and pride had risen in his chest. Sam would always be his little brother to him, but now he wasn’t a kid, he was a man. But even more than that, Sam was a leader. He saw it on the faces of the other hunters too. They were ready to follow Sam into battle, no matter what.

“You know where we’re going?” Jody asked.

“Yep.”

“Gear up. We roll out in 10,” Jody said, walking to get her gear.

“You ready?” Sam says to Dean.

“Ooh, oh, no. I’m not going.”

“What?”

“No, my leg busted up the way it is, I’m no good in a fight.”

“I’ll take a jacked-up Dean Winchester over any 10 other hunters any day.”

“Yeah. I saw you. You’re ready for this. You show those sons of bitches who’s boss.”

“What about you? What are you gonna do?” Sam asked.

“I’m gonna save Mom. Look if she’s in there, if our real mom is in there somewhere, then I’m gonna try and find her, and bring her back.”

Alex comes out of her room carrying a suitcase and walks over to Jody.

“Okay, Donna’s-” Jody says but Alex interrupts.

“Waiting for me at a safe house. I should drive straight there, no stops. And you’ll call me when this is all over. I got it. And Jody-”

“I’ll be careful. I promise.”

“Not what I was gonna ask. Kick it in the ass.”

Jody smiles and then kisses Alex’s forehead and then they hug. 

Dean smiles at Sam. “You got this.”

Sam just stares back at Dean realizing that Dean believes in him and it feels good. No it feels great for his big brother to have confidence in him.

“Come here,” Dean says and Sam comes closer and envelopes Dean in a hug. “You come back,” he says over his shoulder.

“I promise.”

Dean slaps him on the back and says, “Bitch.”

Sam pulls back and says, “Jerk.” Sam’s eyes had started to water as did Dean’s realizing this could be the last time they’ll see each other. Sam walks away quickly and Dean watches him walk away. Dean turns to face Toni.

“Okay, you got inside my mom’s head once before. What about me? Can you get me in?”

“You? I...Perhaps, but I need my rig.”

“Where is it?”

“At the base. But I suppose with the right materials, I could cobble something together.”

Dean chuckles but asks her what she will need. He makes a list.

\---------

Back at the BMOL, Dr. Hess is addressing her people.

“Target lists will be distributed shortly. In Phase Two, there are no restrictions. Family members, bystanders. Don’t leave witnesses. That will be all.”

Ketch has been standing by and watches Dr. Hess walk past him without even a glance at him. Before everyone scatters, Ketch approaches one of his colleagues.

“Paige, I need you to pull up the location of one of our assets, and I need you to keep it just between us,” he says leading her over to a computer screen and making her sit.

“Who?”

“Mary Winchester.”

Paige types on the keyboard and then looks back at Ketch. 

“She’s in...Lebanon, Kansas.”

Ketch has a serious expression and then hurries off.

\--------------

Dean, Toni, and Mary arrive back at the bunker. Dean pulls out a chair and makes Mary sit. She has a cloth in her mouth, tied securely around her face. He uncuffs her hands from behind her and moves them to the front and re-cuffs them.

“All right, where’s the stuff you need?” Dean asked Toni.

“Should be in storage, next to the dungeon,” Toni said and then turned to head that way. Dean stops her.

“Ah...Think I’m letting you out of my sight?”

“Need I remind you that my organization left me to die? At this point, I’m not on anyone’s side but my own. So, I help you try to save your mother, and when the dust clears…”

“What? I let you go?”

“I’d like to see my son again. You should be able to understand that now. I’m not asking for a pass. I’m asking for a head start.”

At that moment, Diana appears from the hallway, holding Zachary in her arms. They both look her way. Dean smiles and then releases Toni and goes over to his family. He kisses Diana and then kisses Zach on the forehead. 

“Did you find everything?”

“Yes, just like she said. It’s old but maybe it will work.”

Dean heads back to Toni and uncuffs one of the handcuffs. Dean and Diana follow her to the storage room. The equipment is on a rolling cart and Toni wheels it back out to the Library and starts to set everything up.

Diana can’t help but stare at Mary. Mary just looks back at the woman and the baby with no reaction. Diana looks away.

Diana sits in her favorite leather chair holding her sleeping son. Dean comes over and leans down.

“Listen. I’m not mad but why did you bring Zach with you?”

“Dad had class and he had just gotten his shots at the doctor’s visit earlier today. I didn’t want to leave him with anyone else.”

“Okay, but I need you to watch Toni while I’m under. Since he’s asleep can you lay him down in his bassinet?”

“Sure. I’ll be right back,” Diana said, rising and rushing off to her room.

Dean came and sat down in a chair facing his mother. Toni had already connected the electrodes to Mary’s head and now she started connecting them to Dean. By the time, Diana returned and sat down, Toni had finished and was starting to explain the process.

“These electrodes sync your Delta waves with Mary’s, forming a psychic link. But to enter her psyche will take a certain measure of concentration and skill. And as there’s no time to teach you how to reach the necessary therapeutic dream state, I’m banking on this,” Toni says holding up a huge hypodermic needle. She injects it into Mary’s neck. “Hypnotic agents laced with a potent sedative.” 

Mary looks across at Dean now just staring and then winces when Toni withdraws the needle. 

“It’s enough to knock an elephant on its trunk.”

Mary blinks and then her eyes close and her head slumps to the side. Diana walks back in and sits down at the table. Toni uncaps the next hypodermic needle which is meant for Dean. When Toni turns to check the machine, Dean quickly recuffs the handcuff to the cart. Diana is watching their exchange.

“Really?” Toni says.

“Little insurance. You understand.”

“This will hurt. You understand.,” she says and then injects the needle into his neck. Dean closes his eyes and grunts as the drug enters his body. Dean licks his lips and then feels his eyelids growing heavy. He closes his eyes.

\-----------

“So, how long will they be out?” Diana asks.

“Thirty minutes to an hour. It’s hard to say. It depends on if he’s able to break down her defenses. If she trusts him.”

Toni checks the machine again and then sits down in a nearby chair.

“What is their relationship like?” Toni asks.

“That’s none of your business,” Diana says back to her.

“Well it kind of is. If they’re close then it shouldn’t take long for Dean to convince Mary to come back to her old self. But if they’re estranged and have unresolved issues, then this little experiment is a waste of time.”

Diana worries that Dean won’t be able to say the right words to his Mom. He feels so hurt and betrayed for the second time now in only a few months. She closes her eyes and says a quick prayer for Dean and Mary.

Diana hears a clinking sound and opens her eyes suddenly to see Toni trying to free herself from the handcuff that Dean had just clasped to the cart.

“Don’t even think about it,” she says and then cocks the gun that Dean had left with her.

\--------------

Dean awakes and he’s sitting in a rocker recliner. He looks around the room and sees an old fashioned console television set in the corner, a brick fireplace with a yellow dump truck sitting on the hearth. There was another chair and he saw the opening into the kitchen. He stands up and realizes that his knee is no longer injured. He walks into the kitchen and sees the white cabinets, the stove with the white dish towel hanging neatly across the bar handle, and the wooden table with four chairs tucked underneath. He moves back through the living room and then glances up the stairs. This is their old house where he lived with his parents and his baby brother, Sam. He hears a baby crying and then turns toward the sound. A baby crib now sits in the middle of the room that wasn’t there just a few minutes before. He walks over to the crib and sees a chunky baby boy with rosy red cheeks.

“Sam.”

“Why are you awake? It’s nap time,” a young Mary says, leaning over checking on him. Dean sees her. Mary raises up without noticing Dean and heads back into the kitchen. 

“Dean, lunch is ready,” she says and goes to get it for her son.

Dean slowly walks toward the kitchen in time to see his four-year-old self walk in and sit at the table. A glass of milk is already sitting on the table as Mary returns with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on a plate. Mary sets the plate down and strokes her son’s hair.

“Mom. We gotta get out of here, okay? You need to come with me. Mom?”

Mary is oblivious to Dean’s presence.

“Mom? Mom. Mom!”

\------------

The caravan of American hunters approaches the front gate of the BMOL compound. Jody in her Sioux Falls Sheriff’s Department SUV crashed through the gate as the guard jumped out of the way. The three other vehicles follow her and then stop. Sam jumps out of the vehicle and shoots another guard before he even has a chance to fire. 

Inside, alarm sirens are going off and Dr. Hess comes into the conference room.

“What is happening out there?”

“Perimeter has been breached,” Paige reports.

“Hunters. Gentlemen, ladies, you know what to do.”

They scramble out of the room to join the fight.

Jody fires her gun taking out another guard. A BMOL guard with an automatic machine gun fires at Sam and Jody as they take cover. The bullets hit Jody’s SUV but takes out one of the hunters. Another female hunter fires, hitting the guard, killing him instantly. Sam looks at her and nods approval. 

\-------------

“I heard you asking Dean for a chance to see your son again.”

“So?” Toni says, casually.

“So it makes me think that you’re not all cold-hearted. That you actually do have a heart and there is love for at least one person. His name is Timothy, right?”

“You have a good memory. Yes. He’s named after a good friend of his father.”

“And who is his father?”

“I guess it doesn’t matter if you know now. Mick Davies.”

“So did you love him?”

“Yes, I suppose. But not as much as he loved me. I knew that he still loved me. And I knew he’d take me back that night I turned Sam down.”

“So you used Mick to try to further your career. Did Mick know he was Timothy’s father?”

“Yes. He’s always known but I told him that I didn’t want or need his help raising my son. I would allow him to spend some time with Timothy, but not like a real father. More like a friend who would visit on his birthday or Christmas Eve and bring him presents.”

“How could you shut Mick out of his son’s life like that?”

“Less complicated. No feeling and emotions to cloud my judgment.”

“I feel sorry for you. I liked Mick, and he actually saved Dean’s life on that werewolf case. You could have been happy with him.”

“Not what I wanted. You and I are nothing alike. You want the husband and the kid and the Christmas holidays with all the family. Yes, I heard the tapes. So joyous and festive. But your man here. He’s ruthless. He’s a killer. He will end my life, especially if he’s not able to get his Mum back. And he’ll not give it a second thought. So you might want to think about that in the future if you don’t toe the line with him.”

Diana swallows and licks her lips. She had never seen Dean on a hunt, but she knew he was good at it. Dean had only been mad and angry with her a couple of times, but he had never tried to hurt her. Not the way Alex had done. She felt like he never would, but Toni had planted a seed of doubt.

Diana heard Zachary crying and she looked up at Toni. 

“Go ahead. Take care of your son. He’s a cute baby by the way.”

“You won’t try anything or hurt either one of them, while I’m gone?”

“I’m chained to a cart that is too heavy for me to drag up the stairs. And I have no weapons.”

Diana took the gun and headed off to her room to take care of Zach.

\---------------

“Look I know that they messed with your head, okay? I know it feels better in here. It feels safer. But I need you to hear me.”

Mary turns with Dean right in her face and she looks at her little boy. 

“I was thinking we should take Sammy to the park later before Daddy gets home. Sound good?”

Little Dean nods his head and smiles.

“Mom, look at me,” Dean says and has touched her arm above her elbow. She pulls away from him then. Mary goes to the stove and takes out a pie and brings it and sets it down on the table. 

“You’re choosing this.”

“Your favorite,” she says smiling happily.

“Yes!” says young Dean and pumps his fist with joy.

“After you eat,” Mary adds.

Dean can’t believe or even remember this moment from his childhood.

Mary goes over and squats down in front of Dean.

“I only want good things for you, Dean. I’ll never let anything bad happen to you.”

“I hate you,” Dean says toward his mother.

\--------------

Sam, Jody, Roy, and Walt approach the building. Walt applies some C4 to the door and then blows the detonator blasting the door off its hinges. There are guards waiting inside down the hall ready to fire. Walt tosses in a smoke bomb as a cover. 

“Go, go, go,” Sam shouts as he is the first one through the door firing as he enters. The guards return fire.

“Hurry! Stay low,” Sam says. When they are all in, he turns and takes out one of the guards. The small group advances cautiously firing as they go. The guard hits Roy killing him instantly but Sam fires another shot hitting the guard right between the eyes and he falls dead. 

Walt, Jerry, and Jody advance down another hallway. As Jody climbs some stairs gunshots bounce all around her. She drops down on her back pointing her gun upward and fires. She hits the guard and he falls dead. 

\---------------

“You lied to me. I was a kid. You promised you’d keep me safe. And then you make a deal with Azazel. Yeah, it saved Dad’s life, but I’ll tell you something else that happened. Because on November 2, 1983, old Yellow Eyes came waltzing into Sammy’s room because of your deal.”

Mary has her back turned to Dean but she can definitely hear what he’s saying and she feels the weight of his words too. Mary turns and walks out of the kitchen and goes to Sam in his crib. Dean turns and follows her.

“You left us. Alone. ‘Cause Dad was just a shell. His perfect wife? Gone. Our perfect Mom, the perfect family was gone. And I...I had to be more than just a brother, I had to be a father and I had to be a mother, to keep him safe,” Dean says pointing down at baby Sam.

“And that wasn’t fair. And I couldn’t do it. And you want to know what that was like?” Dean said now moving to the other side of Mary. She still hasn’t looked at him or acknowledged his presence in the room. Mary now turns her back to Dean. She can’t face him because she knows everything that he’s said is true.

“They killed the girl that he loved. He got possessed by Lucifer. They tortured him in Hell. And he lost his soul. His soul. All because of you. All of it was because of you.”

Dean now has tears in his eyes. He swallows hard.

“I hate you. I hate you,” he says with his voice breaking with emotion as a tear rolls down his cheek. “And I love you.”

Mary closes her eyes for a second before opening them again looking into her baby’s sweet face.

‘Cause I can’t….I can’t help it. You’re my mom. And I understand, because I have made deals to save the ones I love, more than once.”

Mary has tears in her eyes now but still hasn’t looked at Dean. 

“I forgive you.” Those words were so hard for him to say. Diana had reminded him that forgiveness is necessary in relationships. He had been holding onto the pain and hurt since childhood but now he was willing to let it all go, in order to get her back.

“I forgive you. For all of it. Everything. On the other side of this, we can start over, okay? You, me, Sam. We can get it right this time. But I need you to fight. Right now, I need you to fight. I need you...I need you to look at me, Mom. I need you to really look at me and see me. Mom, I need you to see me. Please.”

Mary slowly turns her head to look at him. Her eyes are cast down but then she slowly looks up into the face of her grown son. A realization overtakes her as she does.

“Dean?”

“Mom.”

Suddenly Dean is pulled out of the dream breaking the psychic connection with his mom.

Dean slowly opens his eyes as someone is pulling the electrodes off of his head. He sees Mary sitting across from him with the electrodes still attached and her still asleep. He then looks over and sees Toni dead on the floor. Her throat slit from ear to ear. He then looks up as Arthur Ketch turns around.

“No.”

“Oh, yes.”

Dean leaps up from the chair grabbing Ketch’s shoulders as Ketch pushes back against him. Ketch grabs the back of his neck and throws him against one of the smaller bookshelves. Dean tumbles over falling to the floor along with the bookshelf. Dean grunts in pain as his injured knee strikes the floor. 

\-------------

Jody and Jerry have proceeded up the stairs and are advancing across the landing looking down on the conference room. Jerry shoots Paige before she can get a shot off on him. Dr. Hess approaches from behind him kicking his gun out of his hand. She then grabs his head and twists sharply, breaking his neck. She then tosses him off the landing and he crashes through the conference room table below.

\--------------

Dean yells and reaches for his knee.

“Oh, what? Thought you’d get your Mum back? Sorry, Dean. Not how this ends. This ends with me ending you.”

Dean has now struggled to his feet with his bum knee sticking out from his body. Ketch kicks him behind his knee and then punches his face as Dean goes down again.

“I wanna kill you,” Dean says.

“You won’t, but I’d very much enjoy it if you tried.”

Dean is back up again facing off with Ketch. Dean throws a punch, but Ketch blocks it and then hits Dean in the mouth. Dean comes back with another blow but Ketch blocks it as well. He then punches Dean again in the face and Dean holds his hands up as if in surrender. Ketch just grins and laughs before landing a left hook to Dean’s jaw driving him down to the floor.

Diana has heard a struggle and wonders if Toni has tried to escape. She cautiously walks back toward the Library holding Zach in her arms. She hears a male British voice and freezes as she sees Ketch beating Dean mercilessly.

\-------------

Sam walks down a corridor and a guard rounds the corner and Sam fires killing him with one shot. 

\-------------

“You want to know what your mother said about you, Dean? All those long days and even longer nights out on the road, hunting? Hmm.”

Ketch grabs Dean by the shirt collar and turns him to face him. Blood is oozing from Dean’s lip and there’s a cut on his right cheek.

“Absolutely nothing.” Ketch hits Dean again with his fist and Dean collapses back on the floor. Ketch pulls Dean up by his shirt and stares into his eyes. “This is fun.”

Dean again tries to get the upper hand on Ketch but he’s too weak. Ketch throws out his arm and Dean grabs it flipping Ketch over his right hip, just as Diana had shown him. Ketch crashes through a small table.

\--------------

Dr. Hess advances down the hall on the way to the surveillance room. She places her hand on the scanner but Jody grabs her shoulder. Dr. Hess backhands her in the face and Jody stumbles backward. Sam comes around the corner and advances on her. The door opens and Dr. Hess runs inside and closes the door quickly. 

“I got this,” Walt says. He places more C4 on the door.

\------------

Ketch picks up a broken table leg and smashes it against Dean’s leg. Ketch gets up and swings again but Dean ducks under the blow. Diana is watching in horror at the beating that Dean is taking. She doesn’t want to distract Dean so she slides further back into the hallway.

Ketch pushes Dean backward with the table leg horizontal across his chest with one of Dean’s arms hanging over the top of the board. Both men are straining and fighting for control. Dean finally slams his arm down on the board and headbutts Ketch, knocking him backward. Dean hits Ketch in the stomach with the board, then hits him in the face and then uses it like a baseball bat and swings hitting him in the face. Ketch falls to the floor on his knees. With Dean in control now, Diana has inched a little further out to watch.

“When you left us alone in the bunker, man, I knew you were psycho, but I didn’t think you were stupid,” Dean says, trying to catch his breath. 

“I may be many things, but I’m not stupid,” says Ketch rising to his feet and cocking his gun, aiming it at Dean.

Dean just stares back at Ketch and his shoulders slump. He knows he’s as good as dead.

Diana wants to scream but a motion out of the corner of her eye diverts her attention from Dean over to Mary. She is now awake and pointing a gun at Ketch or is it pointing at Dean. From her angle, she can’t tell. Mary fires and Dean flinches but it’s Ketch that groans in pain. He reaches up to grab his right shoulder and then turns to see Mary.

“Mom?”

“Mary.”

Ketch drops his gun and it clatters loudly on the floor. Ketch then falls down to his knees. Dean slowly walks toward Mary, kicking Ketch’s gun away as he passes by.

“I knew you were a killer. You both are,” Ketch says.

“You’re right,” Dean says.

Mary then fires her gun striking Ketch in the forehead killing him.

\---------------

“Whatever it takes, open a portal. Just get me the hell out of here,” Dr. Hess says as she paces back and forth.

“I’m afraid we don’t have the resources for an extraction at this moment,” the male voice says over the computer monitor.”

Walt has set off the C4 and the door blows open and Sam and Jody rush in. Dr. Hess reaches for her gun.

“Don’t! Don’t,” Sam shouts with his gun trained on her.

Dr. Hess backs up with her arms outstretched in surrender.

“Listen, Dean.”

“It’s Sam. And you must be Hess, I trust. You’re in charge of this whole operation? Or, what’s left of it?”

“Sam, you might think it in your best interest to kill me, to end all of this here.”

“Hmm,” he says nodding.

“But shooting me now, severing all ties with the British Men of Letters, at this particular moment, that would be a grievous mistake.”

“I doubt it.”

“There are reasons to reconsider.” Hess slowly approaches the table. “Things that you don’t know.” She picks up a file folder and tosses it over to him. Sam cautiously picks up the folder, knowing that Jody has her covered as well. He looks at the black and white still photos.

“What are these?” he asks.

“Lucifer is back. Yes, Sam. All thanks to your good friend Crowley. Not that it did much good. Crowley’s dead.”

Sam looks at her shocked at this news.

“And the Devil is out looking for his son, following in its mother’s footsteps, tracking her and your friend, the angel. If Lucifer gets his hands on that child, they’ll be unstoppable. You can’t face that alone. You need us.”

“Listen to her, boy,” the man on the monitor says.

Sam thinks about all that she has said and exhales. Jody and Walt are standing ready, waiting for his answer.

“Pass,” Sam says and then shoots the computer monitor.

“You bastard,” Hess says and then turns to grab the gun. As she spins back and raises the gun toward Sam, Jody fires at Hess striking her above her right eye. She falls back against the wall and slides down to the floor dead. 

Walt rigs the rest of his C4 and as the two vehicles pull away, the British Men of Letters compound explodes.

\------------

Diana rushes over to Dean. He takes her and Zach into his arms, hugging them.

“Dean, I was so scared. I thought he was going to kill you.”

“He would have if Mom hadn’t got him first. Honey, when I woke up and saw Toni lying dead and then saw Ketch standing over me, all I could think of was you. And were you okay?”

“Luckily Zach got hungry and I went to feed him. Otherwise, Ketch would have killed me too.”

“Thank you, son. He’s already taking after his old man,” Dean says chuckling but then grunts in pain from his knee and a whole assortment of other injuries. Dean moves aside to sit down and then Mary approaches Diana. Diana looks up at Mary now.

“Do you want to meet your grandson?” she asks.

Mary just nods as tears are forming in her eyes. Diana comes closer and gently hands Zach to her. She stares down at him and he wiggles and yawns and stretches his little arms. She looks back up at Diana and then over at Dean.

“He’s beautiful.” Her tears fall as she kisses his cheek. She cradles him close and then sits down in a chair.

Diana goes to the laundry room and gets some sheets from the linen closet and comes back and drapes them over Toni and Ketch’s dead bodies. She had already covered the bodies of the BMOL guards that were killed as well. Diana came back and took Zach as he was now asleep and she sat in the leather chair. Mary was picking up books from the floor where the bookshelf had been turned over.

Dean comes back in from the infirmary holding a medicine bottle. “Found some expired prescription painkillers, so lucky me. I think these were from my concussion. Mom, you don’t have to do that. It’s not your job,” Dean says limping back over to her.

“This, all of this is because of me.”

“It’s gonna be okay.”

“It’s not okay,” she says and then walks over to Dean. “Since I’ve been back, I know I’ve been distant, cold, even at times, lying to you, leaving you and working with them. I was trying to make things right. Just from a distance, because being here with you was too hard. Seeing what I had done to you and to Sam, I-”

“Mom, what you did, the deal, everything that’s happened since has made us who we are. And who we are? We kick ass.”

Mary smiles at Dean.

“We save the world.”

Mary chuckles and smiles again.

“And Sam? I’m scared. What if he can’t forgive me?”

As she was speaking Sam appeared in the doorway.

“Mom.”

Mary and Dean turn to look at him.

“You don’t have to be scared of me.”

Sam walks over and wraps his mom in an embrace with her head on his shoulder. Dean puts his hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Glad you’re back, man,” he says and then he joins the group hug. Mary is smiling now as Dean wraps his other arm around her.

Diana just sits and watches Mary bonding with her sons while she bonds with hers.


	66. Chapter 66

There was a banging on the big metal door and Dean and Mary drew their guns instinctively.

“Guys, it’s just Jody. She wanted to call Alex and Claire and give them the all-clear.”

Sam rushes up the stairs and lets her in. She is amazed at the size of the bunker.

“Dean, what happened to you?” Jody asked, looking concerned.

“I had my own fight with the Brits, namely Arthur Ketch.”

Diana had risen and come over to meet Jody who she had heard so much about.

“Jody, I’d like for you to meet my future wife, Diana Morgan. Diana, this is Jody Mills.”

Diana stuck out her hand but Jody said, “I’m a hugger,” and she hugged you with Zach still in your arms. Diana smiled at the woman feeling like she had known her all her life.

“And this little guy is our son, Zachary, but we call him Zach,” Dean said.

“Oh my goodness. He’s so cute, but I would have expected nothing less,” she said grinning widely.

Diana offered them drinks and everyone agreed that they were thirsty and hungry. She offered Zach to Dean but Mary quickly accepted him instead. Sam, Jody, and Diana went to the kitchen and made sandwiches and drinks for everyone and then brought them out to the table.

Sam filled them all in on the attack at the BMOL compound and then Dean explained what happened in Mary’s dream world and awoke to find Ketch there and the fight that ensued. They all talked, laughed, and shared stories until Jody said that she needed to get home. Sam and Dean tried to get her to stay but she said that she really wanted to get home to see Alex and Claire. They understood. Diana gave her a hug before she left and thanked her for everything that she had done for Sam and Dean over the years. Diana also invited Jody and the girls to come for the wedding whenever they finally picked a date. Jody said they wouldn’t miss it.

\-------------

Cas came into the small bedroom to find Kelly sitting on the floor frustrated and staring at the instructions on how to assemble a baby crib.

“Kelly. I told you I’d put this together. I’m very good at following instructions,” he said looking at the sheet now. “And you need to rest.”

“No, I don’t,” she said.

“Kelly.”

“No, Cas, I don’t,” she said struggling to stand but Cas helped her up. “I can’t. I don’t know how long until...I don’t know how long I have left, and I...I’m never gonna be able to teach him how to ride a bike or watch him get married, or even look him in the eyes. But I can build him a stupid Swedish crib. I can do that.”

“Kelly, I know how hard this is.”

Kelly looked at him doubtfully.

“That’s a lie. I have no idea how hard this is for you. But I promise you, I will do everything. I will give my life for your son. And I will raise him. And I will make him someone you will be proud of.”

Kelly is touched by Cas’s words and she smiles. “I know.”

\---------------

Mary and Sam are sitting at the table while Dean is pacing back and forth even with an injured knee. Diana is sitting in the leather chair holding Zach and listening to their conversation.

“Okay, let me just get this straight. So, we beat the Brits, we kicked their psycho, tea-swilling asses, and instead of popping champagne and hitting Vegas, we get Lucifer,” Dean remarks.

“And you’re sure it’s him?” Mary asks.

“Yeah. That’s his old vessel, too,” Sam says, looking at the photographs again.

“How is that possible?” Mary asks.

“Crowley, I guess,” Sam says.

“And now he’s dead?”

“Well, that’s what Hess said, but Crowley’s a frigging cockroach. I’ll believe he’s gone when I see the body. And burn it,” Dean says.

\-------------

The rat is standing over a freshly dug grave. A red smoke cloud comes from its mouth and floats down into the dirt. Suddenly a hand reaches up out of the ground. Crowley grunts and pulls himself up out of the grave. 

\---------------

“We don’t need Crowley,” Sam says, standing up. “We need Rowena. I mean, she’s the one who can slam Lucifer back into the Cage.”

“Great. So, where is she?” Mary asks, looking up at Sam.

Sam dials Rowena’s number.

“Oh hey, Sammy,” Lucifer says answering the phone.

Sam gasps at hearing Lucifer’s voice and hits the speaker button so everyone can hear.

“Oh, if you’re looking for Rowena, she is presently indisposed. Which is a delicate way of saying I stomped on her face till the white meat showed, and then set her on fire, just in case. Ah, Gingers. It was messy and screamy, but it had to be done, Sam. I’m about to be a Dad. Can’t raise the little nipper from a jail cell now, can I? Speaking of, you know where your little pal Castiel is?”

“Go to Hell,” Sam said. He had been seething with anger the whole time Lucifer was talking as was Dean. Mary just listened intently as did Diana, but she held Zachary tighter and she felt the fear inside knowing Lucifer was alive.

“Ooh, good one. Witty, I’ll use that in the future. All right, well, I’d love to chat with you, but, uh, why waste my time, right? It’s not like you matter. I don’t need to put on the old Sam suit anymore, do I?”

“You know, if you think we’re gonna let you walk-” Dean said.

“Oh hey, Dean! And is doll face there too?”

Dean looked over at Diana at the pet name that Lucifer had for her, seeing her shiver at the mention of it.

“No, you fellas are gonna try, you know, whatever...whatever you’re gonna try. But you can’t kill me. You’ve never been able to kill me. And with witch bitch gone, you can’t put me back in the Cage, so like I said, you don’t matter. Okay. Buh-bye. Buh-bye,” he says and then hangs up. He tosses the cell phone on Rowena’s charred body and then leaves the room.

\------------

Cas and Kelly are returning back to the little house by the lake. They had gone to the grocery store for food and Cas couldn’t help himself but Kelly thought he had gone overboard. He stopped the truck and they both got out and walked to the rear of the truck. 

“I’m just saying the checkout guy looked at us like we were super weird,” Kelly said.

“Oh, you get used to it.”

“Okay, but Cas, I mean, you went a little overboard.”

“I disagree,” he says and then pulls the plastic tarp off of the items. There are three huge boxes of diapers in the back of the truck. “I have read 74 books on child-rearing, and there is one thing that they all agree on. Everybody poops.”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Kelly says chuckling. Kelly is holding her stomach and then leans on the tailgate as a pain hits her. Cas looks at her with concern and comes to her side laying his hand on her back. “I’m fine. I’m fine,” she says as her left hand touches the rear of the truck for balance, turning. A soft yellow light glows from her hand and rubs off on the truck. Cas helps Kelly inside the house, unbeknownst to them that the glowing yellow light has now left the truck and is floating past the house and travels to the backyard. 

\-------------

“You know, Lucifer’s right. We can’t kill him,” Dean says limping back into the room. “And we can’t slam his ass back in the Cage.”

“Yeah, okay. So maybe we play for time. Find Cas and Kelly, and keep ‘em moving. If Lucifer can’t find them, he can’t hurt them,” Sam said.

“Do you think Castiel is gonna go along with that?” asked Mary.

“You think we’ll give him a choice?” Dean says.

“And the baby?” Mary asked.

“Hopefully, we can still siphon off its grace,” Sam said.

“There is no way Kelly will allow you to stick a needle into her baby to siphon grace from him,” Diana said. “I know I sure as hell wouldn’t.”

“Hey, we don’t even know where they are yet, but we’ve got to explore all possibilities other than the obvious,” Dean said coming over to Diana.

“The obvious being killing Jack?” Diana said looking up at him.

Dean reached his finger down and stroked Zach’s cheek and then trailed it down his arm to his hand. Zach’s little hand closed into a fist, gripping Dean’s finger. Dean smiled but then thought about having to kill an innocent baby, and he pulled his hand back and went back to the table.

“We’ll figure something else out then,” Sam said.

“Yeah, we better,” Dean replied.

“All right then,” Mary said, picking up her gun and her jacket. “Kind of always wanted to punch the Devil in the face. So how do we find them?”

\------------

Cas unloaded the truck and made sure Kelly was okay before he went outside. As he exited the back door, he saw the glowing yellow light just hovering there and approached it slowly. He stared at it and then slowly touched it. Cas vanished from the yard.

\--------------

“All right, look, we know Kelly’s gonna have that kid soon. Like, really soon. And according to the lore, whenever a Nephilim is born, there are signs, storms, outbreaks of disease, a plague of locusts-” Sam said.

“Things get Biblical,” Dean interjected.

“Exactly. That much power into the world, whenever and wherever it happens, things get weird.”

“So we’re looking for something weird,” Mary said.

“Yeah. Story of our lives,” Dean said.

\-------------

Cas appears on the other side of the glowing yellow portal, in a dark and desolate land. It looks like a nuclear bomb has exploded. Cas looks around wondering where he is.

Suddenly a horned demon beast growls angrily behind him and he turns to face it. It hits him in the face knocking him down to the ground. The demon approaches ready to attack but then a gunshot blast is heard. The demon groans in pain and then his face flickers with an orange glow and then falls headfirst toward Castiel. Cas rolls to the side quickly as the demon falls dead. Cas now sees a man approaching still holding out his rifle. He recognizes him.

“You?” he says with confusion because he had been dead for three years.

\--------------

Kelly gets her laptop and inserts a flash drive. She then hits record.

“Hi, Jack. It’s, uh, I’m your mom. I know you’re gonna be okay. You are gonna be amazing. You have an angel watching over you.” She chuckles at that thought. She wipes away the tears that are now flowing. “God, I love you, Jack. I love you so much. I love you,” she says again and then holds two fingers to her lips, kisses them, and then touches the screen. She stops the recording and again wipes the tears from her eyes. She takes out the flash drive and stands up. Another contraction hits her and she gasps. Outside, the yellow glowing portal pulses with energy.

\-------------

Dean is limping around the table, looking at his tablet.

“Hey, listen to this. “A two-headed calf was born in Lava Springs, Idaho. That’s weird,” he says, and then hands the tablet to Sam.

“That is weird,” Mary remarks.

“Yeah, but not our kind of weird,” Sam says. “Look, wherever this thing is gonna be, it’s gonna be big and bad.”

“You rang?” Crowley said instantly popping in and sitting at their table. “Hello, boys.”

Dean immediately punches him in the face knocking him backward and overturning the chair.  
Dean pulls out his demon blade and grabs Crowley by the shirt, holding the knife to his throat.

“Did you do it? Did you let Lucifer out?” Deans snarls.

“I didn’t let-” Crowley says.

“Don’t!” Dean yells.

“Moose? A little help here?” Crowley pleads.

“Dean, wait,” Sam says.

“Seriously?” Dean and Mary say together.

“Just don’t kill him. He worked the Cage spell with Rowena. Maybe he can help us.”

Crowley grins at that.

“And what if he can’t?

“Well, then we kill him.”

Crowley then goes back to his serious and now worried face. Dean releases him and stands up as does Crowley.

“Cage spell? Crowley says as he rights the chair. “Thought you had Mother for that.”

“Rowena’s dead,” Dean says.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really,” Sam informs him. “Lucifer.”

“Funny. I always thought I’d be the one to kill her.”

“Crowley, why did you do it, save Lucifer? What did you want?” Sam asked.

“I wanted to win. I perverted Mother’s spell, put Lucifer in a vessel of my own making because I wanted to win. You have any idea how many people have made a play for my throne over the years? Lucifer, Abaddon, blah-blah-blah-blah-blah. Too damn many. I thought if I could put the Devil on a leash...My own personal nuke, no one would ever dare challenge me again.”

“Yeah. That worked out great,” Dean said.

“All ended with me narrowly escaping death by hiding in a rat.”

“Wait. In an actual rat?” Mary asked.

“Wasn’t too bad, really. Gave me time to think.”

Dean made a face considering Crowley in a rat’s body.

“You know, I’ve been focused for so long on keeping my job, never realized, I hate it. All those whining demons, the endless moan of damned souls, the paperwork, I mean, who wants that?”

“You?” Sam said.

“Once, maybe.”

“So, why are you here?” Sam asked.

“Well, whenever there’s a world-ending crisis at hand, I know where to place my bets. It’s on you. You big, beautiful, lumbering piles of flannel. So, if you’ll forgive my transgression, I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Which means?” Dean asks.

“After we put Lucifer back in the Cage, together, I’ll seal the gates of Hell. You’ll never see another demon again, apart from, of course, yours truly.”

“You would do that?” Mary asks.

“Why not? They stab me in the back. I’ll happily stab them in the front, the sides, and right up their little black-eyed asses. So, do we have a deal?”

Sam and Dean just look at each other.

\--------------

Kelly is still feeling the contractions and she’s panting and walking slowly through the house. 

“Cas?”

There’s no answer. She moves down the hall into Jack’s room.

“Cas?”

He’s nowhere to be found. She leaves the room and goes down the hall again but another pain hits her and she grabs onto the wall for support as she tries to breathe through the pain. Suddenly, Cas touches her shoulder from behind.

“Kelly.”

“Where were you?”

“I, um, nowhere. Is everything okay?”

“No. The baby, it’s...I think it’s time.”

She feels another contraction and it causes the electricity in the house to flicker.

“Oh my God. Oh God,” Kelly says.

“Everything’s gonna be fine,” he says.

Cas helps her back to her room and she lays down on the bed with pillows propped up behind her.

\-------------

Everyone is seated around the table now. Dean is on his tablet, Sam and Mary are on laptops, while Crowley sits drinking.

“This is what you do when I’m not here?” Crowley asks. “Type?”

“Yep,” Dean says, not even looking away from the screen.

Diana walks in now holding Zach and a baby bottle and a burping cloth. She hands him to Dean who seems surprised.

“He’s hungry. I’ve got to finish my syllabus by tomorrow, so take over for a while.”

She turns to leave and then notices Crowley.

“Hey, Crowley,” she says and then keeps walking.

“Hello lovely,” Crowley says.

“Shut up,” Dean says, rising with his son in his arms and the bottle and limping along after Diana.

He follows her into their room and then closes the door. 

“Honey, we’re trying to find Cas and Kelly. Crowley had just offered to help us. I think you need to go stay with your Dad while we’re gone. We’re searching for signs now.”

“Dean. I can’t keep uprooting him every time you need to leave on a case. All of his stuff is here. All of my stuff is here.”

“He’s only two months old. He’s travel-sized. Besides, I’ll help you load your car and get you settled in at your dad’s before we leave. I just want to know that you’re both safe, especially with Crowley lurking around.

“You said he was helping you guys?”

“That’s what he says, but we can’t totally trust him. Please, I’ll feed Zach while you pack some things.”

Diana looks into Dean’s eyes and sees the love and concern. 

She sighs and then says, “Okay. Let me call Dad and tell him we’re on the way.”

Dean kisses your cheek and then rushes out of the room.

He comes back into the Library, and sits back down and starts to feed Zach. Mary pauses to watch and smiles at her son and grandson.

“Hey. I think I’ve got something,” Sam says. “Okay, two hours ago, there was a massive power outage in the Pacific Northwest.”

“Sounds like the right kind of weird,” Mary says.

“Oh yeah. They tracked the outage to an address in North Cove, Washington, to a house currently being rented by one James Novak.”

“That’s Cas,” Dean says. “Let’s roll.” He stands up with Zach still eating.

“Great! It’s about bloody time,” Crowley says ready to go as well. 

Dean quickly hands Zach to Sam who was right behind him, and as soon as his hands are free, he grabs the demon blade and plunges it down into Crowley’s hand, pinning him to the table. Crowley screams in pain.

“Think we’re gonna trust you out there after what you pulled? Hmm? No. You’re staying right here, you sit down and you shut up.”

“What? You’re leaving your girlfriend here to guard me?” Crowley laughs.

“No. They’re leaving too. Have fun alone with your thoughts.”

\-------------

Kelly has now changed clothes and is wearing a long white nightgown. She has pillows propped up behind her and she is taking some deep breaths to try and manage the pain. Cas comes in and sits down on the bed facing her.

“You’re all right,” he says. “The pressure waves are still very far apart.”

“Pressure waves?”

“It’s what they...It’s what they called contractions in my doula class. I took it online.”

Kelly chuckles and then smiles at him.

“First-time mothers can be in labor 12 to 18 hours, sometimes longer. Though, given this is the child of Lucifer and a quasi-celestial being...”

“They didn’t cover that online?”

“They did not.”

Cas and Kelly just look at each other and then Cas gets up and walks over to the window. He stares down at the glowing yellow portal.

“Cas?”

He turns and looks back at her.

“Thank you. For everything.”

“Of course.”

Several hours have passed and it’s now morning. Kelly is in active labor now and the contractions have gotten stronger and are closer together. Cas is holding her hand and trying to help her through it.

“Kelly?”

“Tell me again. Tell me again what you saw.”

“Right. I saw...I saw the future. I saw a world without pain, war, or hunger or want. I saw the world that this child...That your child will create. And it is a world without fear, and without suffering, and without hate. I saw paradise.”

She smiles at that. The electricity starts to flicker again and she looks around the room. Cas hears a car approaching and he gets up from the bed and rushes downstairs. Cas draws his angel blade as the front door opens.

“Dean,” Cas says, as he sees Dean, Sam, and Mary standing there.

“Cas, is this place warded?” Sam asks.

“Yes, heavily.”

“Heavy enough to stop Lucifer?” Dean asks.

“Lucifer?” Cas asks, shocked, thinking he was locked back in the Cage.

“He could be right behind us,” Mary said.

“I don’t...What are you doing here?”

“Saving your ass,” Dean says angrily.

“Look, you and Kelly just taking off was a stupid move, but there’s no way we’re letting Lucifer get his hands on that kid. That ain’t happening,” Sam says.

“Sam’s right. Okay, we’ll work through our crap, we always do, but right now we are here to get you, get Kelly, and get gone.”

“She can’t be moved. She’s having a-”

At that moment, Kelly is heard groaning and crying out.

“I’ll check on her,” Mary says and hurries up the stairs.

“How much time do we have?” Cas asks.

“We don’t know,” Sam says.

“Hey, if he shows, can you flame on again?” Dean asks, looking at Cas. “Can you torch Lucifer like you did Dagon?”

“I don’t know. That...That wasn’t me. That was the child. And in case you haven’t noticed, he’s a little busy.”

At that moment, Dean’s knee has started to throb from the driving and the standing. He leans down grabbing his knee and grunts in pain.

“Son of a bitch,” he says.

Cas sees and comes over to him.

Dean stands back up.

“Here, Dean,” Cas says and he touches his forehead healing him instantly. 

Dean looks down at his knee and flexes it back and forth and the pain is gone.

“Thanks.”

“All right. We should double-check the warding,” Sam says, heading toward the back door.

Cas turns and then says, “Wait.”

Sam opens the back door still looking at Cas and Dean. 

“So, listen, if we, uh…” Sam says and then turns to go down the stairs but freezes as he sees the glowing object hovering in mid-air. “Cas, what is that?”

“It’s a tear in space and time.”

“Uh, and that means?” Dean asks, descending the stairs now behind Cas.

“It’s a doorway to another world.”

“What...Like Narnia?”

“No. No, through there, it’s Earth, but different. It’s a...It’s an alternate reality.”

Cas is steadily walking toward the portal and Sam and Dean are following.

“So it’s a bizarro world?” Sam says. “Or like the place we got zapped to where we were actors on a TV show.”

“Oh, yeah, the supernatural wasn’t real.”

“Yeah. Okay, Cas, how did this get here?” Sam asks.

“The child being born. His power, it seems to be punching the fabric of our universe.”

“Awesome.”

“And what exactly is on the other side?” Sam asks warily.

“You don’t want to know,” Cas says.

“Probably, but we need to,” Dean says.

The three men approach the glowing light and Cas touches it and they are transported to the other side. Sam and Dean look around stunned, as this place looks like something from a nightmare. 

“Whoa,” Sam exclaims.

“Cas, what is this?” Dean asks.

“As I said, it’s Earth, but this Earth is locked in an eternal war between Heaven and Hell. There are armies of angels fighting hordes of demons and the few humans that remain are caught in between.”

“How do you know that?” Sam asks.

“A friend told me.”

“Oh, good, now you’re making friends. That’s...All right, on a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is this?” Dean asks, still looking around nervously.

“I don’t know. I gotta say, a hole in reality to a bombed-out apocalypse world? Gonna go with 11,” Sam says.

“Sounds right,” Dean replies.

“You don’t have to worry. The child...he opened this door. He’ll close it,” Cas says.

“You sure about that?” Dean says, still upset with Cas.

“I have faith.”

“Really? In your unborn baby God?” Dean says sarcastically.

“Yes.”

“Well, then you’re a dumbass,” Dean says, getting more upset by the minute.

Suddenly, a man emerges from the smoke and mist. He’s dressed in fatigues, carrying a large automatic rifle, and a head covering. He strolls slowly toward them.

“Guys! Guys,” Sam shouts.

Sam and Dean reach for their guns, aiming them at the man.

“Hey, hands in the air!” Dean shouts.

“No, don’t,” Castiel says. 

The man approaches and stops in front of them. He slowly removes his face covering and the boys gasp in shock and surprise. 

“Bobby?” Sam says and then he and Dean slowly lower their guns.

“Do I know you?” the older gentleman asks, staring back at them.

“Bobby...it’s Sam, Dean, and Cas.”

“Uh-huh. You say that like it’s supposed to mean something to me, but, no,” he says shaking his head.

“Sam, this is Bobby, but it’s not your--” Cas explains.

“Bobby, it’s us, Sam and Dean Winchester,” Dean says.

“The only Winchester I ever heard of was John.”

“Yeah, John Winchester, our father,” Sam says smiling for the first time since meeting him.

“Doubt it. He’s dead. Been dead over 40 years now. The only reason I know about him was this hunter I ran with, Mary Campbell. You get a few pints of shine into her and she always told the same story about the man she loved, John Winchester. Azazel killed her about 10 years ago.”

“Cas, what the hell is this?” Sam asked, confused.

“This is a world where you were never born. It’s a world you never saved.”

Sam and Dean let the gravity of this news settle on them as they look around at the dead bodies littering the ground and the small fires and smoke still billow.

\------------

Kelly was surprised to see Mary but she smiled at her when she entered the room. She was glad to have someone with her to help her deliver her baby. Castiel was great but having a female there who was a mother and had gone through childbirth twice was a comfort now.

Kelly breathed heavily through the contraction.

“How have you been? How’s Diana? Did she have her baby?” Kelly asked hurriedly and with some difficulty.

“Yes, Diana’s fine. And Zachary was born on February 8th. He’s so beautiful,” Mary said with obvious pride.

“I know you’ve been a big help to Diana since then. She’s so lucky to have you,” Kelly said, squeezing Mary’s hand through the pain which was now subsiding.

Kelly’s words cut into Mary’s heart. She had wanted to be there for the birth of her grandson but because of her decision to work with the British Men of Letters that experience was stolen from her and she’d never get it back.

“All right. Okay,” Mary said confidently to her. Kelly nodded and blew out another breath.

“I think they’re less than five minutes apart now, and it’s almost time. How you doing?”

“I’m dying,” Kelly said, but smiling as she said it. 

“I know,” Mary replied, looking sad.

“But that’s okay. ‘Cause wouldn’t you die for your sons?”

Mary sighs and nods. “Yeah.”

\-------------

“When this whatever opened up, all sorts of alarms went off back at my place,” Bobby said walking toward the portal. He turns back to them. “I got here just in time to see your boy get ambushed by a tempter demon.”

“A what?” asks Dean.

“It’s a...Black-eyes, pointed teeth, horns,” Castiel said describing it.

“Wait a second. Demons have horns now?” Sam asked.

“Whole new world, Sam,” Dean said, still looking around on guard of any movement.

“Usually, I gun down flyboys on sight, but, uh, he looked different. Wasn’t wearing a necklace made out of baby ears, for one thing,” Bobby explained.

“We got to talking about where I came from and our two worlds,” Cas said.

“From what he says, pretty much peaches and cream on your side.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” Dean offered. “It’s better than this.”

“I don’t know. It ain’t so bad here if you like killing angels.”

“And you do?” Sam said.

“It’s my hobby and my passion. So, I figure it’s only a matter of time before the dicks upstairs get wind of this. And when they show...Me and Rufus go to work,” he said, holding up his automatic weapon. “He’s loaded with 100 rounds. Cast from old angel blades.”

“Wait, angel-killing bullets?” Dean asks.

Bobby nods.

“Awesome,” Dean says, laughing. Cas just looks over at him with a blank stare.

\------------

Kelly is screaming and crying as the pain has intensified. She is squeezing Mary’s hand.

“Okay. Okay. You’re okay,” Mary says, feeling for her. 

Sam, Dean, and Cas now reemerge back in their world.

“Are you all right?” Cas asks looking at Dean.

“No, Cas. I’m pretty far from all right. I mean, we got Lucifer on this side, we’ve got Mad Max world on that side. I mean, yeah, we’ve been down before, but this. I mean, I don’t even know where to start.”

Dean turns toward the house and sees Crowley standing in front of him.

“Oh, come on!” Dean shouts and then turns away.

“Hello, boys. Again,” Crowley says.

“Wait a second. How the hell did you-” Sam asks, but Crowley holds up his bandaged hand.

“I improvised. Lucky I did. Turns out, I’m the answer to all your problems.”

\---------------

Kelly is calm now and has her hands stretched out holding both of Mary’s hands. There is a knock at the door.

“May I speak with her?” Castiel says. 

“Sure,” Mary says and then lets go of Kelly’s hands, but Kelly reaches back for her.

“Mary,” Kelly says suddenly afraid.

“I’ll be back,” Mary says and then gets up and leaves the room.

“Cas? What’s wrong?” Kelly says seeing the serious look on his face.

\------------

Dean is sitting in the living room, loading a gun. He checks it and then hands it to Sam.

“You ready?”

“Nope,” Sam says. “When has that ever stopped us?”

“Yeah. You know, Cas has faith in this kid. I hope he’s right,” Dean says rising up and coming around to face his brother. “But me, I have faith in us. You, me, Mom, Cas….and Crowley, sometimes. This is gonna work. It has to.”

\-------------

“Don’t worry,” Cas says, holding Kelly’s hand and sitting on the bed facing her. “It will be fine,” he says and then stands and kisses her forehead. He sits back down. “Remember, paradise.”

She smiles slowly nodding back at him.  
\-------------

Cas comes out of the front door and heads down the stairs with his angel blade in hand. Sam and Dean are right behind him.

“Well, this is a fun surprise,” Lucifer says to them. “I gotta hand it to you guys. You never give up. Even when you should. Even when you would be so stupid not to.”

“Look, whatever you’re planning on doing, Chuck...God will stop you just like he did last time,” Sam said confidently, even if he didn’t totally believe it.

“You’re right. What should I do? Oh God, don’t strike me dead!” Lucifer mockingly shakes in fear. “Come on, Sam. You sound like a virgin in Jesus camp. ‘You can’t, God is watching.’ No. Chuck walked. He’s gone.”

“So you’re just gonna smash his toys?” Dean said.

“Exactly. ‘Cause every time I look at this sad trash fire of a world, do you know what I keep thinking? I could do so much better.”

“So apocalypse take two, that’s your plan?” Dean asked.

“When in doubt, go with the classics. That’s what I always say. Well, boys, enough with the foreplay. Let’s do this.”

“See you on the other side boys,” Dean says.

Cas takes a running charge at Lucifer but he stretches out his hand and Cas is flung to the ground. 

“Well, that worked,” Lucifer said chuckling.

Sam and Dean look at each other and then run around the side of the house.

“Mature. Real mature. Hey guys, I really wanna enjoy this. Really wanna savor just ripping you apart, getting all up in there and getting all gooey,” Lucifer says as he’s walking around the house, following Sam and Dean. “But you know, the little slugger is almost here and, uh, well, I’m on the clock.”

Lucifer stops as he sees the glowing yellow light and Sam and Dean are standing in front of it. Dean touches it and then they disappear from sight.

“Interesting,” Lucifer says and then follows. “Hmm. Nice,” he says as he appears in the alternate world.

“You wanted the apocalypse, you got it,” Sam says.

Lucifer turns around to see Sam standing behind him.

“Sammy, hey. Where’s your big bro?”

“Right here,” Dean says, and Lucifer turns around to see him holding the automatic rifle.

“Oh. Sweet toy.”

“Yeah. I got it off an old...New pal of mine. See we have this bet, see it works against an archangel. So, say hello to my little friend.”

Sam runs for cover as Dean starts firing the rifle loaded with the angel-killing bullets. The rapid-fire machine gun is firing the 100 rounds of ammo straight into Lucifer’s body. Lucifer is rattled with the bullets.

Sam goes over to where Crowley is kneeling on the ground. A bowl is set in the middle of a devil’s trap.

“Took you long enough,” Crowley said.

“Come on, Crowley,” Sam said hurriedly, as Crowley tossed ingredients into the bowl.

“Yeah, baby! Come on!” Dean yells as he continues firing, watching the bullets enter Lucifer’s body. 

Suddenly the gun stops firing. Lucifer’s eyes glow red and Dean’s smile evaporates. He presses the trigger again and about 10 more bullets are ejected and then the gun stops. Dean tries but the gun only clicks. It’s out of bullets.

“We do this ritual, we seal that rift and we lock the Devil in this godforsaken place, that’s the plan,” Crowley says. “Remember, two birds, one spell.”

“Right, just hurry,” Sam says as he gets up to watch Dean.

“You lose,” Lucifer says, advancing on Dean now.

Lucifer grabs the rifle and uses it to hit Dean in the face and then throws it aside. He spins him around and punches him in the face with his left fist and then his right. Dean falls to the ground with Lucifer coming after him.

“Dead sea brine, mercury, lamb’s blood, holy oil. Here we go,” Sam said as he’s pouring the holy oil into the bowl.

Dean gets up in time for Lucifer to hit him in the mouth. Again with a left and a right hook and Dean goes down again.

“That’s the last of it. That’s everything,” Sam says.

“No, it’s not.”

“What?”

“If you wanna heal that rip, we need one more minor ingredient.”

“What?”

“A life,” Crowley says. He gets up and starts toward Lucifer.

Lucifer towers over Dean and kicks him in the face. Dean groans out in pain, spitting blood out on the ground.

“Ah, I could do this all day. You make such funny noises. I’m gonna enjoy going back to our world and finding your pretty girlfriend, and telling her I killed you.”

Dean gasps knowing he can’t allow that to happen. Lucifer is suddenly pulled backward and falls on the ground.

Crowley clears his throat. “Surprise.”

Lucifer looks up and laughs. “Crowley.”

Sam runs in and helps Dean to his feet and they retreat to a safer distance.

“You sneaky little...So I guess I get to kill you twice, huh, Crowley?”

“I doubt it.”

“Oh, no, no, you had your chance, you could have put me back in the Cage, but you had to make it personal, didn’t you?”

“You’re right. It is personal. You humiliated me. I...I hate you deeply, truly. I’m gonna enjoy wiping that smug, self-satisfied look off your face. Personally.”

“You mean this one?” Lucifer says pointing his fingers at his mouth as he smiles widely.

Crowley drops the angel blade from his sleeve down into his hand. 

“Come on, Crowley, you know whatever you try, you’re gonna lose.”

“You’re right,” Crowley said smiling smugly. Lucifer is confused by that statement.

Crowley turns and looks at Sam and Dean, who are standing near the portal.

“Bye, boys.” Crowley grasps the blade in his fist and then thrusts it into his stomach. His face glows orange and he screams and falls over dead. 

The ingredients in the bowl, flame up, and the portal pulses. Suddenly Castiel comes through with his angel blade raised and approaches Lucifer. 

“Cas?” Dean says, trying to stop him, but Sam won’t let him go.

“Come on!” Sam says, pulling Dean toward the portal.

“Cas!” Dean screams again.

“No! We gotta go,” Sam says and then he flings himself and Dean through the portal. They appear back on the other side.

\---------------

Upstairs in the bedroom, Kelly has reached the point of pushing the baby out and she screams loudly. Mary watches as Kelly’s face glows with the yellow energy from the baby.

“I love you,” she says as the energy blasts from her body, knocking Mary off the bed and Kelly falls back on the bed. Mary is unconscious.

\------------

Cas confidently strides up to Lucifer and thrusts his angel blade into Lucifer’s chest. Lucifer groans and his eyes glow red and then fade. Sam and Dean are watching the portal and suddenly Cas appears.

“Cas,” Sam says smiling, relieved to see his friend.

Suddenly from behind, they see a tip of an angel blade sticking out of Cas’s chest and his eyes and mouth are glowing white. Lucifer has stepped through the portal and thrusts the angel blade into Cas’s back killing him instantly.

“No!” Dean screams at the realization that his best friend is dead.

Lucifer withdraws the blade and Cas’s body falls to the ground.

“That was fun. Seriously guys, points for trying. Super impressed, but, uh, playtime’s over.”

Suddenly Mary appears and strides in between her boys.

“Get away from them,” she says.

“Mary, right?” Lucifer says. “Yeah. I’ve heard about you. You, uh, are certainly living up to the hype,” he says and then growls, like a momma cougar protecting her young. “Look, seriously, I just wanted to say thank you for everything. I owe you, kid.”

Mary has slipped on the Enochian brass knuckles and prepares to step toward Lucifer, but Sam stops her.

“Mom. Mom!”

“I love you!” she says, turning her head to either side to look at her sons.

Mary steps forward and into the right-hand punch that connects with Lucifer’s jaw.

“Cute. Is that all you got, Mama?” Lucifer taunts.

She punches him again and again and Lucifer is groaning and stumbling backward. Mary continues with a barrage of punches until Lucifer is falling backward. He reaches out and grabs ahold of Mary’s arm dragging her with him through the portal.

Sam and Dean rush forward, just as the portal pulses and then disappears.

“Mom.”

“Mom. No!”

Dean and Sam stare in shock. 

\--------------

Mary and Lucifer land on the ground in the alternate world. Mary looks back and is shocked to see that the portal is gone. She’s stuck there with Lucifer.

“No, no. No!” Lucifer screams angrily at seeing the portal disappear. Knowing he is locked away from his son. He stares at Mary and his eyes glow red hot.

\--------------

“No,” Sam says, and then turns around and sees a bright glow coming from inside the house. He leaves Dean and heads inside.

Dean is now kneeling over Cas’s lifeless vessel. He looks at Cas’s face and then looks at the place where the portal was only seconds ago. He turns his gaze up toward Heaven wondering how everything went so wrong.

\------------

Sam runs into the bedroom and sees Kelly’s body lying on the bed. Her eyes are staring up at the ceiling and Sam calmly closes her eyelids. Sam hears a noise down the hall and slowly makes his way toward the sound. He goes into the hallway and he sees a small bloody footprint on the floor. He follows the footprints into the room that Kelly was decorating for Jack. He enters the room and sees the baby crib and the changing table all arranged. His gaze falls upon a small, naked boy with glowing yellow eyes. 

Sam gasps in fear and surprise. This isn’t a baby but a small boy who Sam thinks looks about 4 or 5 years old. He slowly approaches him.

“Daddy?” the boy says.

“No. I’m not your Dad. Jack? It is Jack, right?” Sam says slowly.

Sam hears a door opening and then closing and then footsteps running up the stairs. 

“Daddy?” Jack says again.

“Sam?” Dean calls out.

“I’m in here.”

Dean appears in the room and stares at the little boy. Dean aims his gun and shoots before Sam can stop him.

“No,” Sam yells.

Jack is frightened and scared and he screams out. It is an ear-piercing scream and a force emanates from him causing Sam and Dean to cover their ears. The force shatters the glass in the windows of the bedroom. The guys drop to the floor in pain and are knocked unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This has been such a joyous and tear-filled journey for me. Being quarantined and helping to take care of my mom who has dementia and who is now in Hospice care, hasn't been easy, but watching a show that I love and then writing my own version of it, has helped me to deal with it. It is my guilty pleasure and provides an escape for a few hours. 
> 
> There will be another installment and the adventures will continue soon. Please leave me comments letting me know what you think.


End file.
